Minerva & Michelangelo
by MasterOfYourFate
Summary: This series follows the adventures of the always charming, elusive and beautiful Minerva Mink and her new enemy, the cunning and persistent Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Will Minerva be able to outsmart him and foil his plans to capture her? Title card made by RaccoonPioneer.
1. Episode 1: Let the hunt begin

_**Let the hunt begin**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

The forest in Burbank, California was just like any other forest, with its residents going about their daily lives, humans visiting it to get away from the noisy and polluting atmosphere surrounding the city, dense vegetation and the numerous tree species that make the forest look like a painting that you'd normally see in a museum. There was something really magical and wonderful about this forest, but what made it unique among other forests is that it harbored a local legend among the animal population. It was said that if you walked deep into the forest, pass the fallen trees and the local wildlife, you might get a glimpse of some animals that formed a hidden society. A society that struck fear into the hearts of the animals living in the forest, a society that had disrupted the natural order of the forest and introduced panic, desperation, fear. They were known as the Predators' Guild.

The Guild's members consisted of animals that were considered to be predators by humans such as wolves, foxes, panthers, snakes, hawks etc. Every animal in the forest knew about the Guild and they did everything they could to avoid it and not interact with its members. The Guild's headquarters was hidden inside a burrow that was hidden so deep in the forest that no other animal could notice it. However, this didn't mean that if someone found the burrow, by accident, and decided to explore it, he or she would not have found the Guild's headquarters easily. Deep inside the burrow there was a vast network of tunnels that were connected in such a manner that the whole place was like a maze with only one route that lead to the entrance. That is why each member of the Guild had a marked map of the burrow that showed the route to the headquarters along with a torch to see in the dark.

After finding the entrance and handing over to the guard the password to enter the Guild (_**Klaatu barada nikto**_), the door opened to what looked like an underground fortress that was build inside a huge cave. The fortress was an impressive piece of work for a structure made of stone and clay. It was fifteen feet tall and stood majestically, having both Gothic and Renaissance elements combined which gave it a breathtaking look. It had a circular shape and looked more like a tower but it was much bigger. The interior of the fortress was composed of twenty floors, each having a different set of rooms and were lighted by torches, and a tall, enormous column shaped like a giant circular stairway in the middle that was supporting all the upper floors. It was said that if this column is to be destroyed, the entire structure would collapse and end up as a pile of rubble. The lower floors held the dungeons, where the prisoners were held, the dining rooms, dormitories, training rooms, libraries and at the very top floor there was the Council Room where the members met with their leader to have meetings.

* * *

However, our story is not about the history or the architecture of the fortress. It is about an ambitious, sly, and smart anthropomorphic fox who was a trainee of the Guild. His full name was Michelangelo Phillip Fox, and he was described as a tall fox, with red fur covering his back, arms, legs, and a portion of his head, white fur from his belly up to his mouth and cheeks. He also had a black, narrow snout, long, pointy black ears, forearms, and calves and he had bright yellow eyes. His tail was covered with red fur ending with a portion that had black fur with a small white tip.

He was nineteen years old at that time and was the youngest of the trainees but that didn't mean that he was just a rookie to be trifled with. Thanks to his ambition, perseverance, and hunting experience, the other rookies looked at him with respect and he had a well-deserved reputation for being one of the most feared hunters in the forest.

His main goal in life was to prove to Orlando Owl; the leader of the Guild, who was a brown anthropomorphic, horned owl with white dots and yellow eyes, that he was worthy of becoming an official member of the Guild, and that he wasn't just some simple trainee. However, after doing a few hundred missions for the Guild, he still hadn't convinced Orlando that he; Michelangelo, should be accepted as an official member of the Guild. But Mike, which was the short version of his name because he didn't like it when animals called him by his full name, was patient and was waiting for one golden opportunity to raise him to the rang of member. However, one day, he seemed to have gotten that chance.

* * *

There was a meeting inside the Council Room regarding the fact that a creature in the forest was always thwarting the members and always managed to get away unharmed and unscathed. This creature was giving the Guild a bad name and it showed to the animals that no one should be afraid of it or its members. Every time they sent one predator after the creature, he always returned babbling like an idiot and incapable of doing anything else. Some members ended up in real train wrecks after they had used all the traps in the book and still didn't manage to catch the creature. Whenever a member was selected to try to hunt the creature, the chosen one was overwhelmed with a felling of dread, fear and panic at the thought of trying to catch the creature. The creature in question was a mink named Minerva Mink.

According to the members, she was described as being a tall, anthropomorphic mink, white fur covered her body from head to toe, her eyes were black and sparkling, and she had blond hair, and a blond tail. What made her different than the other creatures of the forest was that she was blessed with an unbelievable, god-like beauty that made every male animal in the forest to babble like idiots, make them melt into puddles or perform one of the many Tex Avery wild takes. Examples include their eyes pooping out of their sockets, their tongues rolling down on the ground, their tails hitting the ground repeatedly etc.

But that didn't mean that the female huntresses had the advantage over her because Minerva also displayed wisdom and cunning skills when she managed to evade the Moon Sisters; the deadliest duo of wolf huntresses in the forest. It was like she was from another world, because no other animal in the forest was as beautiful as she was and she'd managed to escape all the predators that hunted her including hunting dogs, resulting in the Guild members looking like a bunch of fools. It was unacceptable for Orlando and he had summoned a meeting with the purpose of finding a way to catch the elusive creature once and for all.

* * *

The Council Room consisted of six long rows of chairs and a throne that was placed in front of them. The members of the Guild were all sitting neatly in their places, talking about what was the subject of the meeting, what were the latest gossips, whether or not they should recruit new members and so forth, but when Orlando entered the room, everyone felt silent. Orlando then walked to the throne, seated himself in it and started to speak.

"My fellow predators…' you were all summoned here because there're some urgent matters that need to be resolved. We were always known as a force to be reckoned with. We struck fear into the hearts of every animal in the forest and we were like gods to them. We created an image for this forest that marked it as a special place on the maps and made it different. Now, a creature that always managed to escape us and made us look inferior has tainted our image. I'm talking, of course, about Minerva Mink."

Everyone shuddered and gasped when Orlando spoke her name and they knew that someone was, unfortunately, going to be elected to try to catch her.

"I know what you must be thinking…" Orlando continued. "However, this time I'm not going to elect someone to catch her. No, I want to hear from you some suggestions or opinions on how we can try to hunt her down. I'm sure that if we all put our heads together, we might find a solution to this problem. So, any ideas?"

Everyone was whispering to each other about the topic and it continued for a while. Orlando was starting to lose patience with them.

"Well? Have you come up with something?"

One member, who was a black-chested buzzard eagle, stood up and said:

"How about we all try to take her down at the same time? Why don't we all meet up somewhere and plan an ambush for her. When she falls into our trap, she'll be defenseless against us. She can't take us all down. I mean, no animal could withstand an attack from a whole bunch of members."

"You forget one thing, Edward." Orlando answered. "Now that the animals in the forest know about her ability to oppose us, they've started to worship her and protect her like bees do to their queen. I'm sure that even if we do manage to catch her, the animals will hear her cry for help. They'll rush to her aid and will not give up without a fight. And besides, many of our brothers and sisters are in the hospital wing, being treated for who knows what causes, and there aren't many of us like in the old days. We cannot risk losing members anymore. This idea of yours might have worked, but only if we had a much larger number of members than we do now."

Edward sat down, disappointed.

"Anyone else?" Orlando asked.

A black wolf rose up and said: "What if we discover what weakness she has? Everyone has one, and we could exploit it. We just need to find that weakness, and she'll become vulnerable."

There was a great deal of approval from the members, but the feeling of hope was shattered when Orlando spoke again.

"Yeah, that might work except for the fact that it's practically impossible. She's very attentive and on her guard, and it's not like she's leaving a patch of paper which contains her weakness lying around, or telling anyone in the forest about her weakness like it was the latest gossip. Even if you manage to enter her house and conduct an investigation to find her weakness, you cannot fool her, because she isn't very gullible. She can tell when you're lying to her, and can even see through disguises. She doesn't like it when you ask her personal questions, and she quickly changes the subject to confuse you."

The black wolf sat back on his chair and then a boa constrictor lifted himself up and spoke in a hissing voice: "What if we ssssend one of ussss assss a double agent? He or ssshe will gather information about the mink and will try to win her trusssst and then lure her ssssomewhere quiet where we can ambush her."

Orlando sighted and said.

"Like I said before, Severus, she's not gullible and she doesn't fall for these kinds of tricks. She's not like the other mindless animals. What is worse is that she can win _your_ trust and you might start spilling the beans and we will be ruined."

Everyone was dumbfounded. The three methods that had been spoken were, probably, the most effective ones a predator can use against its prey but if even Orlando rejected these methods,, this meant that they were quite useless. It was clear to them that Minerva wasn't an ordinary anthropomorphic animal and it seemed that she was like an element of the forest that cannot be disturbed in any possible way. Everyone felt silent, meditating on what Orlando had said and tried to find some other ways to catch Minerva, when all of the sudden Mike, who was sitting in the front row, lifted himself from his chair and said:

"I'll go after that mink myself!"

Then everyone snapped out of their meditation, looked at him as if he was insane, and started to bombard him with arguments and questions as if they were journalists.

"Mike, have you been listening to what Orlando said?"

"She's not an easy prey, Mike. You'll end up just like the others who have attempted to catch her."

"Don't be stupid. What makes you think that you can catch her when others have failed?"

"Look, you may be the one of the best trainee in the Guild, but that doesn't guarantee you success."

"_**SILENCE!**_" Orlando thundered and everyone felt silent. He then turned to Mike.

"Mike, are you sure you want to do this? This task is unlike any other mission that you've been given. Do you think that you can catch her?"

"Yes! This mink has defiled what many of our brothers and sisters have worked hard to achieve for too long, she has given us a bad name and made us look bad and that is unforgivable. I swear that no matter how long it will take me, no matter how hard it is going to be, no matter if I even lose my life in the process, I WILL HUNT DOWN THAT MINK AND MAKE HER PAY FOR HER INTOLLERABLE ATTITUDE TOWARDS US AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THE TASK IS DONE!" Mike shouted in a proud voice.

Orlando looked at him and saw a determination in his eyes that he had never seen before. He knew that Mike was a very ambitious fox and once he starts something, he always finishes it and that he was not an easy quitter like other members so he decided to give this task to his favorite pupil, adding a little bonus at the end:

"Very well, Mike. If that is what you want, I'm handing this task to you. The future and the reputation of the Guild are in your hands now and if you manage to do the impossible, I'll gladly make you an official member of the Guild and you'll forever lose your status as a simple trainee."

Mike was speechless when he heard what Orlando had said. It was his dream to become an official member of the Guild and the chance of accomplishing that dream, finally, came. He then went to Orlando, shook his wing and said:

"Master Orlando, I will not disappoint you. I'll make you proud of me!"

Orlando smiled at him and wished him good luck and Mike exited the Council Room in a flash.

"The meeting is over!" Orlando said to the other members and they all started to leave the room, mumbling about whether it was a good idea to send Mike after Minerva.

"I hope I made the right decision!" Orlando muttered to himself after finally leaving the room.

* * *

Using the information regarding Minerva's whereabouts and after a long hike in the forest, Mike eventually found the place marked on his map. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was no sign of habitation and Mike was starting to wonder whether he was in the right place or not but after walking a little bit further, he spotted a cut down giant tree log that was positioned near a pond. At first, it seemed ordinary but then, Mike noticed a door that was attached to the tree log. The fox figured out that the log was, actually, the house where Minerva lived.

"So this is where you're hiding, you little mink…" Mike said with a devilish smile on his face. "This is going to be a piece of cake but if she is cunning as the other predators say she is, I'd better learn more about her before I try to tackle her." and he, quietly, crawled towards the log house to the nearest window.

"I wonder if she's inside…" Mike thought and he, slowly and gently, raised his head a little bit, just enough to get a glimpse of what was inside.

What he saw through the window was something that could make a painting of a sunset look like an empty, blank page. Minerva was standing on her bed, reading a book. Minerva's look fitted the descriptions of the other predators but when you look at her with your own eyes she looks one hundred times more beautiful than how the others portrayed her. Her long blond hair was so neat, fluffy, and well groomed that it was impossible to find a flaw and there were two cute little mink ears popping out of it. Her eyes were so radiant that they looked like a pair of diamonds with neat eyelashes, her nose was small, and round and she had a beautiful smile that could make you stare at it for hours. Her long, slender body and her, brushy, blond and well-trimmed tail were the necessary additions to complete this masterpiece of an image. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of short jeans.

Mike could feel his cheeks burning, his heart rate increasing, his eyes turning into small hearts and he started to have problems breathing. Unintentionally, he let out a small whistle that caught Minerva's attention and he, immediately, ran towards the nearby bush to hide. Minerva got off from her bed, walked towards the window and opened it to find out where that mysterious noise that she had heard came from.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she spoke in a soft voice. "Must have been the wind or maybe a secret admirer who is trying to court me…" she added with a smile and she went back to her bed and continued her reading.

It took Mike's heart five minutes to regain its normal beat and another five minutes for him to snap out of the love spell overwhelming him.

"Wow, I never thought that she is so beautiful. No, no, no, Mike, snap out of it! You're supposed to catch her not to compliment her on her looks." Mike said, hitting himself repeatedly with his fist. It was stupid of him to not be able to control his reactions but then again, that little accident might not had been a bad thing because Minerva didn't close the window. That allowed him to listen to her conversations inside her house so Mike crawled back again near the window, hoping to hear something and, what do you know, Minerva was talking on her phone.

"Hiiiii Trudy! I'm fine, except the fact that I have this weird sensation that someone is watching me. I even heard a weird sound near my window but there was nobody there when I investigated. It could be one of those dorky and nerdy creeps that have nothing better to do all day than to stalk me or maybe it's just me. Heh, as if you don't have that luxury. If only I was courted by cute, muscular hunks with money in their pockets….Oh well, are we still meeting tonight at Amanda's house? Oh, I see… Well then, maybe another time. Well, I think that I'm going to go jogging in the forest because I've spent so much time in this old house that I don't even know what is going on outside. Aha! Say, why don't we meet later at Joe's Café and then you can tell me everything? Perfect! See you there. Kisses!" and she hang up the phone. With that, she went to her closet to and started to look for a perfect jogging outfit while singing her famous theme song:

"_It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's__not__pretty__being__me_"

"Ah, such a wonderful voice that is truly delightful to my ears!" Mike said, daydreaming. "NO! I had fallen under her spell again. I must stay focused and remember what my orders are!"

After ten minutes of searching through her closet, Minerva choosed a purple sleeveless shirt, brownish wristbands and a pair of green shorts. After she put those on, she took out a headband from her drawer and put it on her head to prevent her hair from falling on her forehead. Eventually, she came outside, locked the door to her house, and started to jog her way through the forest.

"It looks like she has, finally, gotten out of her seashell and is now heading towards the forest that will make her vulnerable." Mike said with an evil grin on his face and rubbing his hands. "If that's the case, then let the hunt begin!" and started to follow her.

* * *

Minerva was happily, enjoying, her jogging not knowing that Mike was a few feet away behind her and was plotting his next move.

"Since there're some many routes in this forest, I had better find out which one she is taking so that I can get ahead of her and lay the traps." Mike thought to himself and after fifteen minutes of running behind her, ducking every time she stopped to catch her breath, Mike, eventually, found the route, she was taking and thanks to his knowledge of the forest, he took some shortcuts and managed to get ahead of her.

He then picked up a shovel, started to dig a hole in the ground, and covered it with a blanket that had the color of the road.

"Hey, it's not a very state of the art trap, but sometimes, the simplest traps are more effective." he explained to the audience. He then heard Minerva coming and ducked in the nearby bush.

Minerva was oblivious to the fact that someone had laid a trap in front of her and when she stepped on the blanket, she didn't fell and continued her jogging. Mike was dumbfounded when he saw that she didn't spring the trap.

"How is this possible? She was supposed to fall in the hole and become helpless. Why didn't it work?" he said and he went near the blanket to investigate the matter. He put his hand on the blanket and began to push it but the blanket did not move. He even jumped on it and quickly jumped back on the ground and still the blanket was standing there as if it was a small part of the road.

"STUPID, WORTHLESS TRAP!" he shouted and began to jump on it repeatedly when all of the sudden he fell in the hole.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Plan B." he said inside the hole.

* * *

Mike's next plan was to build a lemonade stand to lure Minerva to him so that he can give her a glass of lemonade that had sleeping pills in it.

"She must be thirsty after that long jog so she'll be powerless to resist this stand. Once I hand her the drink she'll start to fell dizzy and, eventually, fall asleep and I can take her to the Guild without any problems." Mike said, enjoying his elaborate plan. He then put on a fake moustache, white shirt and pants with the purpose of not drawing any attention to himself. He then saw Minerva arriving and, just like Mike predicted, she came near the stand.

"Oh, that long and tedious jog has made me so thirsty. Could I have a small glass of lemonade, my good sir?" she cooed.

"S-s-s-s-sure thing, m-m-m-miss." he said with a nervous and slight agitated voice, and started to pull out a glass, mineral water, lemons, and some small sugar cubes and put them on the counter. While, normally, it is impossible to do something without making a mistake when Minerva is watching you with interest, Mike was doing quite well in preparing the lemonade, even though Minerva was not taking her eyes off him. Eventually, he finished the drink, but the problem was that Minerva was still starring at him and he could not put the pills in drink without her noticing. He had to make some sort of diversion.

"Look, it's George Clooney!" Mike said, pointing his finger at the empty space behind Minerva.

"WHERE?" she said, looking at the space where Mike was pointing.

It worked. With Minerva looking at the opposite direction, Mike, quickly, turned around and put the pills in the drink.

"Sorry, must have been my imagination." Mike apologized and put the glass of lemonade on the counter. "Your lemonade, Miss Minerva." he said to her.

"How do you know my name?" Minerva asked him, having a suspicious look on her face.

"Uhhh….." Mike said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. How could he have been such an idiot to make such a big mistake?

"Thanks for those kind words, Mr. Author." Mike said sarcastically to me. Hey, it's not my fault that you're making a fool of yourself.

"Oh, shut up!" Mike said. You shut up, you sorry excuse for a hunter!

"Would you like to say that right in my face?" Mike growled at me, clenching his fists. Yeah, I think I will. I knew it was a mistake to create you and give you a role in this series. I could just erase you and hand over the spotlight to Newt.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mike exclaimed with a terrified voice. Oh yeah, watch me.

"No, please, I promise I won't argue with you anymore!" Mike promised. I'm glad that we found a reasonable solution to end this quarrel.

"Um, boys, can we carry on with the story, please?" Minerva asked both of us with a frown on her face and having her arms crossed.

Oh, sorry Minerva, on with the story.

"Where were we? Ah, yes! Ummm…well, you're a famous person in this forest and all of the residents know about you. Everywhere I go, it's always Minerva Mink this, Minerva Mink that. Some of my friends have described me to you so when I saw you, I assumed that you must be Minerva." Mike answered, giving the most plausible explanation he could find.

"Why did you assume that I'm that Minerva Mink? Surely, there must be hundreds of minks living in the forest that might fit your friends' descriptions. What made you think that I'm that famous mink everyone is talking about?" she said, leaning towards Mike and gave him a seductive look.

Mike was starting to sweat and began to lose his concentration. Her eyes were so mesmerizing and were looking at him in a manner that could make even Rocky Balboa to lose focus. It's a wonder that Mike was able to give her a straight answer without babbling.

"Call it a hunch." he answered, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. "Anyway, here's your drink, miss." and he quickly pushed the drink near her.

"Oh, thank you!" she said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry. This one is on the house." Mike said with a big grin on his face.

"Aw, you're sweet! Thank you so much." she replied and began to drink the lemonade. Mike was watching her, waiting for her to collapse but she drank the whole lemonade and didn't show any signs of exhaustion. On the contrary, she was looking fresh and full of energy.

"Oh, that was so refreshing! I have to go now. Have a nice day, sir." and she continued her jogging.

"What the? Why didn't the pills took effect?" Mike said with a confused look on his face. "The lady in the store said that these pills have an immediate effect."

He then picked up the box of pills and examined it and found out that these pills were not sleeping pills, they were energizing pills.

"I've been ripped off! This is the last time I buy something at that cheap dollar store." Mike said angrily. "Sleeping pills, my tail! I now have to resort to plan C." but before he could make another move, a raccoon had appeared out of nowhere and shouted:

"Hey guys, there's a lemonade stand here! First come, first serve!" and immediately a long row of animals emerged, demanding service.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Mike muttered to himself as he watched the row of animals that was as long as the Great Wall of China.

* * *

Minerva continued her jogging, much to the pleasure of the passing male animals, and came across a beautiful, flowery field.

"Oh, these flowers are so beautiful!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands. "I should pick some of them and take them to my house." and she started to look for the flowers that were catching her eye the most. Little did she know that someone else was in that field as well. Mike was disguised as a flowery bush and was watching her.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to this spot. It just goes to show you that women do have a soft spot for flowers. It's a good thing this bush outfit has some of those rare and beautiful flowers to catch her attention. Once she gets near me, I'll grab her and take her to the Guild." Mike muttered with a smile on his face and then a bee came buzzing around Mike.

"Go away, you stupid bee!" he said, waving his hands to make the bee go away but the bee was persistent and it kept nagging Mike. "Shoo, shoo!" but then a whole swarm of bees came and they were starting to cover him and sting him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed and ran towards the opposite way with the swarm of bees following him.

"What was that?" Minerva asked as she was just about to pick a beautiful chrysanthemum, and then she turned her head in every direction to find the source of that noise.

"With so many animals living in this forest, it's no wonder you hear strange noises all the time!" she said and after picking enough flowers, she resumed her jogging.

* * *

Covered in bee stings and wet because of entering the water to evade the bees, Mike was a train wreck. He started to realize why so many members didn't accept the task of catching Minerva. It was downright tedious, painful and not to mention dangerous, but Mike was no quitter and he had sworn that he will catch the mink no matter the cost.

"All right, mink. No more Mr. Nice Fox! It's time to take out the heavy artillery." he said and he pulled out a dynamite stick that was connected to a plunger by a long wire. He was just putting the stick to the ground when he heard a voice saying:

"Hello, what are you doing?"

Mike turned around and saw Minerva standing right beside him, smiling.

"Um….well….I….was just…. testing if this device is…um… assembled correctly…hehehe….yeah…." he answered, sweat beginning to invade his forehead.

"That's nice. Oh, I don't believe we've met. I'm Minerva. What's your name?" she asked him with a soft voice.

"M-Mi-Miche-Michelangelo Phillip Fox but you can call me Mike." he answered, the sweat on his forehead was becoming more and more like a waterfall.

"Pleased to meet you, Mike. I would like to stay and chat but I'm meeting someone at Joe's Café in ten minutes and I really have to go. See you some other time and good luck with that device." she said and then started jogging all the way back to her house.

"Wow, what a girl!" Mike said, not knowing that his hand was on the plunger and was starting to lean against it. When he realized that, it was already too late.

"Oh no!" he said and looked at the audience with a sad expression on his face.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Mike was literally burned to a crisp, his fur completely dark and scorched.

"If this was my first day in trying to capture Minerva, I can't imagine what the next ones will be like…" he thought and then he turned into a pile ash and was blown away by the wind.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy, Newt as well as any Animaniacs features and characters belong to Warner Brothers!

Michelangelo Phillip Fox as well as the contents and members of the Predator's Guild belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 2: Another day at the office (More attempts to catch Minerva mean more pain for Mike)


	2. Episode 2: Another day at the office

_**Another day at the office**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

The constant howling that could be heard for miles, the loud whistling and the large number of Tex Avery wild takes performed by the male animals meant only one thing: Minerva Mink had left her tree log house, ready for some sunbathing. She was wearing a bathing suit and was holding a bottle of sunscreen and a pair of sunglasses in her left hand and in her right hand a tanning mirror and a blanket and she was preparing for some sunbathing near the pond. Of course, she didn't mind their presence because of the fact that she liked being in the center of attention and she hoped that one day a rich, cute muscular hunk would notice her and ask her out for a date.

"Maybe today I'll get lucky and I'll finally find that special someone and if not, oh well, tomorrow is another day when I could try my love luck." she thought to herself, putting the blanket on the ground and sat down on it. She then picked up the bottle of sunscreen and began to oil herself.

The male animals couldn't hold on much longer and began to jump up and down the ground, their tails were whacking the ground and their hearts were beating outside their chests. However, there was one pair of eyes that was hidden in the bushes and was watching Minerva, contemplating some devilish schemes to try and capture this wonderful mink. Out of nowhere, a gray dog with long black ears and a long red nose jumped from the bushes and then the dog decided to introduce himself to the audience.

"Greetings, readers! I am Newt, a professionally trained hunting dog. My credentials." pulling out a diploma showing his academic achievements. "It's my duty to catch that mink and take her to my master and I will show no sympathy to her so enjoy the story." he said and was about to jump back to his hiding place when:

Um, excuse me, Newt, but you're not going to be the villain in this episode!

Newt turned around and looked miffed.

"I heard that you had a quarrel with that fox character of yours and that you've handed over the role of villain to me."

We did have a quarrel, but we settled our dispute and I have given him another chance.

"Oh, that's not fair! I've been dying to make an appearance in your series. And besides, I was the first one who tried to catch that mink so, under section fifty-six of the Cartoon Law Book, I'm supposed to be her villain." he said, crossing his arms.

What Cartoon Law Book? You made this up, haven't you?

He then pulled out a big book with a red cover.

"No, it's real and it says right here and I quote that the character that wants to capture, harm, annoy the protagonist is given the rights of becoming a villain and if by chance, he makes an appearance in the first feature length animation, he or she is declared to be the main villain of a series. So you see, I have the right to be her villain and there is nothing you can do about it." he said proudly and then closed the book with a loud slam.

Hey, pal, this is my series and it's my decision if I want to put you as a villain or not. This is fan fiction after all and I have the liberty of choosing the characters.

"That may be true but I still want a role in this series." Newt said, tapping his left foot.

Oh man, you sure are a pain! It's no wonder Minerva can't stand you. Ok, look, you'll make some appearances in the stories that will follow and I was actually thinking of putting you as the main villain in one of them.

"Are you really going to do this?" Newt asked me.

Sure.

"Then swear."

What?

"Then swear that you'll put me in one of your stories as the main villain." he said with a mischievous look on his face.

Great, next thing you'll know, he'll ask me to sign a written statement.

"I'm waiting and just so we understand each other clearly, I'm not leaving until I get an answer." he said.

Ok, Ok, I, MasterOfYourFate, swear that I'll give you the role of main villain in one of the stories that I plan to write. Satisfied?

"Yes, I'll take my leave now and you had better not forget our agreement." and then he disappeared.

Now that I got that out of the way, let's continue, shall we?

"Now?" Mike whispered from one of the bushes.

Now!

"Ok, hold on a second, let me read the script again. Ah yes!" Mike then cleared his throat and continued: "Well, Minerva, you may have managed to escape me in the first episode but this time, the tables will turn and I'll capture you." he said, his brain contemplating some new plans to capture her.

* * *

Minerva was lying on her back, trying to get some tan on her fur, her sunglasses on her eyes and was oblivious to the fact that Mike had managed to sneak near her without making any noise.

He had a sack in one arm and a rope in the other. His plan was to get near her, grab her, put her in the sack, wrap it with the rope and take her to the Guild. Everything was going smoothly, until Mike stepped on a small twig that was on the grass and it cracked with a loud sound. Minerva, quickly raised herself from her blanket, took off her sunglasses, and looked behind her and saw Mike a few feet away from her.

"Hi, Mikey! What are you doing?" she asked, winking at him.

"I was… just… you… know… sightseeing." he replied, becoming a little nervous.

"Sightseeing, ehhh?" she then looked at the two objects in his hands. "Then what are those two things in your hands?"

"Ummm….what things?" he said and, quickly, put his hands behind him to hide the sack and the rope.

"Don't you lie to me…" she slowly said and looked at him, with her eyes blinking in a seductive way. "I'm not that gullible. I know that you have something behind your back."

"My… tail?" he replied with a big grin.

Minerva laughed rapturously, causing Mike's ears to let off steam. She then got on her feet and was moving towards Mike, her thighs swinging back and forth with such a delicate grace that made Mike's tail to become stiff. She then placed her right hand on his shoulder and said:

"You're a funny guy. I always had a thing for guys with a sense of humor. Why don't you tell me what you've got back there? I promise I won't bite." she added, emphasizing every syllable and gave him a stare that could make even a heart made of metal to melt.

"It's a-a-a… sack and a… rope… yeah! I-I-I… am just-just… ummm… trying to catch some… fish… yeah… for dinner..." he nervously replied, the pressure that was accumulating in his head was reaching critical levels.

"But don't you need a fishing rod, bait and a hook to catch fish?" she said, moving a little closer to him, putting her left hand on his chest and was making a love symbol with her fore finger.

"I'm… am… a predator. I use… c-c-c-c… conventional m-m-m-methods to catch fish. I like to catch them the old fashion way… yeah… I mean with my b-b-b… bare hands." he answered and as much as he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Mikey. You know, I'm very hard to impress but this time, I'll make an exception. Fish is one of my favorite dishes. Maybe, one day, you'll invite me over for a romantic dinnerrrrr…" she said, purring the last word.

It was too much for poor, old Mike. His pressure was over the levels, his tail started to hit the ground, his mouth let out a howling and he turned into a rocket and launched himself to the sky. After flying for about two minutes, he, finally, came down to the ground with a big bang.

"Oh well, maybe some other time." Minerva said, shrugging, and she went back to her blanket to continue her sunbathing.

* * *

After some intensive medical treatment and a quick visit to a small Acme Shop, Mike thought up a new scheme to capture Minerva. He built a small robot that had a mink net incorporated in its body and it was operated by a remote control.

"This robot along with the medical bill cost me a lot of money, but if this robot does its trick, then I'll say it was worth the sum." he said and then took the remote and began to operate the robot. The robot moved towards Minerva, ready to close in on the target and fire the trap, but Minerva saw the robot and once she noticed her new visitor, she giggled and said:

"Aw, what a cute, little robot! Why don't you come here and enjoy the sun with me?"

The robot moved closer to her and Mike had his finger on the button that will trigger the robot to fire the net but when he pushed it, nothing happened. He pushed the button again and still nothing happened. He kept pushing the button but it seemed that the robot was not responding to the remote, in fact, it seemed to have developed a mind of its own and didn't want to hurt Minerva. Mike was shocked to see that the robot was staring at Minerva as if it was under a love spell, swinging his small body back and forth and then began to dance as if he was trying to impress her. Minerva was enjoying the little robot's dance performance and was laughing and clapping her hands. After finishing his dancing performance, the robot took a bow and went back to the place where Mike was hidden.

"That was fun! See you some other time, Mr. Robot." Minerva said, waving her hand to him.

Mike was angry at the fact that the robot had the nerve to come back after failing to do his job and looked at Mike as if he was a dog waiting for some special treat for a job well-done.

"Stupid robot! Why did I even buy you in the first place? I should've handed you over to the scrapheap." Mike said in an angry voice and then threw the remote to the ground so hard that it broke in little pieces.

The robot, then, opened its small chest and fired the net directly at the unsuspecting fox as punishment for calling him names and throwing the remote to the ground.

"Note to self: never ever buy items from Acme stores." Mike thought to himself and was now struggling to get out of the net.

* * *

After managing to break free from the net, Mike decided that he should try to capture her from a different angle, an underwater angle. Without even hesitating, he put on a diver suit, a diving mask, diving flippers, and a snorkel and then picked up a tranquilizing rifle. His plan was to get to a spot in the water, where Minerva wouldn't see him, and fire a tranquilizing dart at her to put her to sleep and all that was left, was for him to take her to the Guild.

"No more foul-ups this time. Be prepared, mink, because this fox has turned into Jaws and he will hunt you down!" Mike said and then jumped into the water.

Thanks to the goggles, he had no problem in seeing what was deep inside the water: boulders with vegetations, patches of sand, many types of fishes and the sun light was like a giant reflector that enabled you to see and enjoy the wonders that were hidden deep in the sea.

However, Mike had no time to enjoy this visual and aquatic spectacle, he had to catch Minerva. He then found a spot where he could easily aim the tranquilizer rifle at Minerva: a giant boulder covered with seaweed that was big enough to enable Mike to reach the surface by a small bit. He, slowly and steadily, put his feet on it and after assuring himself that he won't slip, he took out the rifle and began to look through its scope towards his target.

"One shot, one sleeping mink to take to the Guild…" Mike said with a devilish smile on his face and put his finger on the trigger.

Minerva would have been done for if it weren't for two crabs that were living in the boulder and didn't like the fact that someone had trespassed into their home. The crabs then came out of the boulder and started to climb Mike's legs. Mike didn't feel them and was enjoying the thought of capturing the mink that always managed to escape unharmed and smell like a rose.

"Hehehe, you're mine now, you little miiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed and when he looked down, he saw that the crabs were pinching him with their pincers.

"Get off me! Get off me!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on the crabs and trying to push them off. He managed to get them off his body but in all the commotion he, accidentally, dropped the rifle in the water. He dived in to try to recover it but the rifle sinked too deep and he had to go the surface to catch his breath.

"Oh man, I said no more foul-ups. This just isn't my day…" Mike said with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, Mikey, how is the water?" a voice asked.

Mike turned around and saw Minerva waving at him with her hand, trying to get his attention.

"Ummm… it's fine… yeah!" he replied nervously.

"Splendid! I'm felling pretty hot right now and I think a little swim will do me some good and cool me off. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked him in a seductive voice.

"Yeah, that sounds like a g-g-g-g-great idea..." he said, feeling some sweat on his forehead.

Minerva then lifted herself up, walked towards the edges of the pond. After a few gymnastic exercises that involved moving her arms and legs to prepare them for the swim, she dived in the water.

Mike thought that maybe she was going to swim to the opposite side of the pond and that would have given him a perfect opportunity to swim back to the shore and plan his next move before Minerva could use her charms on him again, making him to lose his control.

The only problem was that Mike's thoughts betrayed him, when he saw Minerva swimming towards him. He tried to swim away, but his legs were like made of lead and he couldn't move at all.

His brain was saying "Come on, move you big buffoon!" while his heart was saying "No, stay and let her come to you." and before he could make a decision, Minerva had approached him and like a mermaid she came out of the water with a delicacy that could make even Ariel from "The Little Mermaid" to become jealous.

She then drew her hair to her back, covered her eyes with her hands and was beginning to rub them. Mike couldn't take her eyes off her. She looked amazing with that water dripping off from her fur and, even though her hair was wet and no longer well-groomed, it still looked good.

She then stopped rubbing her eyes and swam a little closer to Mike.

"Why didn't you call me to join you?" she asked him, blinking her eyes in a seductive way.

"Well…I….um…didn't want to…bother you from your...t-t-t-t...tan hour…" he answered, moving a little bit away from her, but she kept swimming towards him.

"Aww, you sure do know how to treat and respect the ladies." she cooed, looking at him with her half-closed eyes.

"Well… I… I must be lucky. I… guess those hours that I spent… r-r-r-reading those books about how… to… behave around… women have finally paid o-o-off." Mike managed to say.

"I bet you say that to all the girls…" she said, emphasizing every word with a seductive tone.

"Um… well… I… I…" Mike stuttered, not able to give her a response.

Minerva then giggled and moved even more closely to him, their noses almost touching.

"I like it when you are nervous around me and I think you look pretty cute in that outfit." she said and then she moved closer and gave Mike a kiss on his muzzle.

Mike's head, like a spring, popped out of his body and was wiggling back and forth, his eyes turned into hearts, his tongue rolled out of his mouth like a carpet and was beginning to sink in the water.

"Hmpf, what a yutz!" Minerva said, rolling her eyes and swam back to the shore to dry herself out.

Mike managed to get to the surface before he could drown but he still was overwhelmed by the love spell that was surrounding him. The only things that made him to snap out of this fantasy were the crabs that were pinching his tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike yelled and he swam out of the lake at lighting speed, trying to get the crabs off his tail.

* * *

"I have to find some way to prevent her from seeing me every time I get close to her so that I can lay the traps. But how? How? HOW? I really have to get to the bottom of this. Wait! Bottom! That's it! Michelangelo Phillip Fox, you're a genius!" he said and after bandaging his tail he put on a mining helmet on his head and then, using a pick axe, he dug a tunnel just like Bugs Bunny and managed to get near Minerva without her noticing. He then, cautiously, rose up a little bit from the tunnel, just enough to take a peak to make sure that Minerva didn't see him, but she was looking the other way. He then put a flaming bomb near her and then, quickly, dug his way back and hid in a bush.

"I can't believe it. I managed to pull it off and she didn't see me. I guess she isn't so attentive like Orlando said she is. Now all I have to do is sit back and enjoy the fireworks." he said and then put his fingers in his ears so that he will not hear the blast and closed his eyes.

Then a postal worker came behind him and tapped Mike's shoulder. The fox was startled at first because he thought that it could have been Minerva, but he was relieved to see that it wasn't her. The postman gave him a funny look and then said:

"Special delivery for Mr. Fox. Sign here, please." and after Mike signed the papers, he hoped on his scooter and left.

Mike picked up the package, which was wrapped up with a pretty bow on top, and began to examine it.

"I wonder who send this to me? It's not my birthday. Oh well, I might as well see what is inside." he thought and began to open the package and then put his hands inside to pick up the present.

"Maybe it's a new trap manual or maybe a camouflage outfit or a new pair of sunglasses." he said and when he, finally, picked up the item, he was shocked to find out that it was the bomb that he had put near Minerva.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" he said, looking at the audience with a sad expression on his face.

BOOM!

"I think this is what they meant by curiosity killed the cat." he said and began to reassemble himself because the explosion had blown him to bits.

* * *

Minerva finished with her sunbathing and after picking up her stuff, she went back to her log house. She wanted to take a shower to clean off the salt that was on her fur, so she took off her swimming suit, wrapped herself with a towel, and stepped into her bathtub. The only problem was that there was no water coming from the shower.

"Oh poo! now I need to call a plumber." she said with a miffed look on her face and then someone rang the doorbell. She then put on her bath gown and answered the door.

On her doorstep stood a character that was wearing a plumber uniform with a baseball hat on his head, a long beard and a moustache, a pair of sunglasses on his eyes and he had a box of tools in his right hand.

"Somebody called for a plumber?" he asked with a thick voice.

Minerva smiled and said:

"Why, yes! I have some problems in the bathroom. I think that shower is upset at little old me for being a bad girl and doesn't want me to wash myself…" she exclaimed with such a sad voice that could make even the strongest men to cry.

"He'll change his opinion after I'm through with him." the man said with a proud voice.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir! This way, please." she said, leading him to the bathroom.

"You might want to stay away from this place while I'm working. It's a dirty business working with pipes and tools so you had better relax in the living room and try to ignore the sounds. I'll tell you when the job is done." he explained to her.

"Oh, ok! You're the expert." she said, smiling.

"I sure am." he said and closed the door.

The next twenty-five minutes were filled with the noises of electric drills, hammers and saws and when they finally stopped, the man came out but he didn't find Minerva in the living room.

"Um, miss? Where are you?" he called for her.

"I'm outside. I went to take out the trash." she answered and then entered her house.

"Well, miss, the problem is solved. You can take a shower anytime you want." he said, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, thank you! How much will you charge me?" she asked him, her eyes blinking in a seductive way.

"Well, this is my first time on the job and since you're such a pretty lady, it's free." he replied, a little bit of sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Aww, what a nice man you are! Thank you again." she said and shook his hand.

"Any time, madam, any time." he said and then he left through her door.

After Minerva closed the door, the plumber crawled towards the window that was near Minerva's bathroom and then took off his sunglasses, the beard, and the moustache. The plumber was, actually, Mike in disguise.

"Surprise! Fooled you, didn't I?" he said to the audience.

You didn't fool me.

"Oh well, you're the author and you know everything, right?" he said to me.

You're right, point taken.

"May I reveal the plan to our readers?" he asked.

Sure, why not.

"Thanks. You see, I'm the one who disconnected her water pipes. After I got in her bathroom, I planted a small device inside her shower. Once she turns on the faucets, that device will send four robotic tentacles after her and they will grab her and send some electric shocks to her until she loses her consciousness and I will be able to, finally, take her to the Guild." he said, enjoying his diabolical plan.

Then, the door to Minerva's house opened and she stepped outside, wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"That man sure did a fine job. That shower really hit the spot." she said and began to walk towards the forest.

"What in the name of Steven Spielberg?" Mike said, literally dumbfounded. He then jumped inside Minerva's house through the window to investigate what went wrong. He turned on the faucets and was amazed to see water coming out of the shower.

"How is this possible?" he muttered and began to mediate on trying to find a logical answer to this question, but then four tentacles emerged from the shower. The tentacles then set their targeting sensors on Mike and right before you say Dr. Octopus the tentacles wrapped themselves around Mike, held him in a bear tight hug, and were sending electrical shocks to him.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" Mike yelled but the longer he tried to escape, the more the tentacles were wrapping themselves around him.

Minerva was a few feet away from her house and looked back at it with a triumphant look on her face.

"Did he really think that I was gonna fall for that old trick? You see, while he was, ahem, _fixing_the shower, I went outside to check the pipes and when I got to the place, my suspicions were confirmed. Someone did disconnect the water pipes, but I put them back together with the wrench that I _borrowed_from his toolbox. I finished the job right on time and when he asked where I was, I lied to him, telling him that I was taking the trash. When he left, I checked the shower and I found a small device hidden inside. I then thought that he should learn a lesson about how dangerous it is to play with dangerous toys so I took my shower and after that, I put the device back in the shower and took my leave, waiting for him to fall into his own trap." Minerva explained to us in a manner that could make even Sherlock Holmes to be proud of.

Clever, Minerva, very clever.

"Why, thank you Mr. Author. I'm not just an ordinary breath-taking girl who doesn't know how to take care of herself. It makes me so happy that I'm not forgotten and that I have a fanbase with a whole bunch of fans that are willing to write stories about me." she said, smiling at me.

Oh, it's my pleasure to write stories about you. You and the whole Animaniacs cast are some of my favorite characters of all time. I loved your show when I was a kid and I still do and I feel so sorry that they don't show Animaniacs on TV anymore. Kids nowadays don't know what they're missing.

"I know, but what can we do? Times are changing but as long as you guys, the fans, exist, Animaniacs will never be forgotten." she replied happily.

You're right. As long as fans exist, Animaniacs will never disappear off the face of the Earth.

"That's the spirit! You know, you were a real sweetie pie when you put those crabs to attack Mike so that he won't capture me." she said, with her eyes half closed.

Well, I had to make a funny situation….

"I bet you use that line on all the girls…" she said seductively and moved a little closer to the camera.

Um… well… I-I… hehehe… I… hehehe…

"I want to give a more special thank you to you and those other writers on fan fiction for making us, the Animaniacs cast, to shine and not let us be forgotten all these years after our sad and dreadful cancellation." she said and then puckered up her lips, put her left hand on them and blew me a kiss.

Homina-Homina-Homina! Oh Boy Oh Boy Oh Boy Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and I fainted.

"Oopsie!" Minerva exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face and putting her hand over her mouth. "Looks like he'll be out cold for a few weeks. Well then, see you guys and girls next time in the new installment of the Minerva and Michelangelo series." she said, smiling and waving her hand at the audience.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Newt as well as any other Animaniacs features and contents belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate!

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 3: Nighty Nightmare (After some other failed attempts to catch Minerva, Mike turns in for the night to get some well deserved rest, but things are not fine and dandy in the dream world)


	3. Episode 3: Nighty Nightmare

_**Nighty Nightmare**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"See you some other time, Mikey." Minerva said, watching the half-burned, electrocuted, and bruised anthropomorphic fox walking away from her tree log house.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mike replied with a voice that had both anger and sadness mixed together.

He then saw that the sun was preparing to set, meaning that this day of trying to capture Minerva had finally came to a close so he decided to go to his nice and cozy home and get some well-deserved rest that will prepare him for the next day of torture.

Mike was in a real foul mood but not because that he had failed to catch Minerva again, it's because of the fact that his reputation as being one of the most feared hunters in the forest had gone down the drain ever since he tried to hunt down Minerva. Everywhere he went, he saw animals pointing their fingers at him and laughing, saying mean things to him like "Hey Michelangelo, if you're such a talented predator then why can't you catch that mink, huh?" or "Hey Mike, is it me or are you getting a little bit sloppy?". There were also mocking sentences like "Hey Mike, I heard Minerva is going to hunt you down to show you that you're nothing but a big failure and a disgrace to the Predators' Guild!"

To make matters worse, the members of the Guild were looking at him with expressions of coldness, mistrust and resentfulness. From being one of the most respected and admired predators of the Guild, Mike became one of the most hated ones because the members thought that he had made them look bad even more than Minerva did. They were not saluting him, didn't want to talk to him, they acted as if Mike was invisible and didn't even want to hear what he had to say. Things were not looking pretty well for the nineteen-year-old anthropomorphic fox.

After walking through the forest and keeping his temper under control after being assaulted by a rain of taunts from the residents, Mike, finally, arrived at his home, which looked like a giant burrow with windows, a chimney, a door, and a mailbox.

The interior of the burrow was lavish and it looked like a normal human house. It had two floors, with the kitchen, the living room, and the basement on the first floor and a stairwell that led to the second floor, which had the bathroom and the master bedroom. The kitchen had a refrigerator, a cooker, and a microwave oven that was standing on a long table that had a sink at one of its ends. The table also had a whole bunch of drawers that had kitchen tools and utensils such as knives, forks, spoons, and tablecloths. The cupboards that were built above the table had pots, plates, cans of food and everything that you can find inside kitchen cupboards and there was a pantry across the table.

The living room, that was located on the opposite side of the kitchen, had a long, comfortable sofa, a TV set with a DVD Player wired to it and a fireplace that was unlit. The walls were decorated with paintings of famous former members of the Guild and there was a painting right on top of the fireplace that showed a picture of Orlando when he was a trainee along with other senior predators.

The master bedroom had a double bed, two nightstands on the upper corners of the bed, a small table that had a computer on it and a wardrobe with a mirror on it. The bathroom had a bathtub with the curtains drawn on it, a washing machine, some towels, a sink with deodorant, aftershave, toothpaste, a toothbrush, a comb and last but not least, situated in one of the four corners of the bathroom, was the toilet. I hope that I didn't bore you with the details about Mike's house but don't worry, the fun part will begin shortly.

"It's not much, but it's home." Mike explained to the audience.

Not much? This is quite a kingdom you have here. I would love to live in house like yours.

"Yeah, well, this house was given to me by Orlando as a personal gift for helping him with some important problems. My old house was… I'd rather not talk about it and now, if you'll excuse me, I want to take a shower and get ready for bed." he said and then went to the bathroom and closed the door.

After twenty minutes, he exited the bathroom wearing a blue bathrobe, went to the bedroom, put on a pajama and climbed into his bed.

"Another day, another failed attempt to catch Minerva. Maybe, tomorrow, I'll find a weakness in her luck string and I'll, finally, catch her. Oh well, goodnight Mike, ya old fox..." he said and then put his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

When morning came, the sun was shining brightly, birds were singing and flapping their wings and the old rooster that always sang at half past seven in the morning had awoken Mike up with his singing performance.

"Uhhh, man, that nap sure did it's tri-i-i-i-ick…" Mike yawned and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he looked into the small mirror above the sink and started to comb his hair.

"I have a felling that today I'll finally catch Minerva and then I'll show them to never underestimate me again. Now that I know exactly what methods she's using to avoid capture, I'll be more prepared this time and I'll not fall for her beauty and charms again. After all, a hunter always learns from his or her mistakes." he said and after finishing combing his hair, he put his hand on the doorknob but before he could turn it, he had heard a voice saying:

"Some kind of hunter you are!"

Mike was startled and quickly turned around to see where that voice had came from, but didn't see anything.

"Who said that?" Mike asked, looking around the bathroom but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"I must still be asleep. A cup of coffee will do me some good…" he calmly said but then he heard it again:

"You couldn't even catch a turtle on shore!"

This time, there was no denying. He had heard something and it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Mike angrily said and pricked up his ears to hear that voice again.

"Look into the mirror and you'll find me…" the mysterious, creepy voice answered.

Mike stepped over to the sink and looked at the mirror. The mirror showed Mike's reflection and everything seemed fine but then his reflection smiled with an evil grin and spoke with a voice that send shivers down Mike's tail.

"Look at you! You call yourself a hunter? What a laugh! I haven't seen something so pathetic in all my life."

"Who in the name of Mel Brooks are you?" Mike asked with a terrified voice.

"Boy, you sure don't catch on quick. I'm _you_!" the reflection replied, its eyes starting to shine in a scary manner.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Mike said, not looking away from the mirror.

"Let me be more precise. I'm your evil side. That part of your soul that harbors your darkest feelings such as hatred, jealousy, anger, envy and all other horrible things." the reflection said, still having that creepy grin on its face.

"Man, I really got to stop watching those paranormal shows on TV. There has to be a logical explanation as to why I'm talking to my evil side in the mirror at 7:30 in the morning. I know, I'll pinch myself and I'll wake up in my bed and find out that it was just a bad dream." Mike said to the audience and then pinched his left hand.

"Ouch! I will now close my eyes and when I open them, everything will be ok." Mike exclaimed and closed his eyes but when he opened them, he saw that he was still in the bathroom and the reflection in the mirror started to laugh like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, this isn't a dream, Michelangelo. It's real!"

"What do you want?" Mike asked with an expression of horror on his face.

"What I want? It's easy. I want to prove to you that you're nothing but a big wimp, a scaredy cat that couldn't harm even a fly. This is the reason why you fail to catch Minerva. You don't have the guts to hurt her. You're too soft." the reflection replied with a cold voice.

"That's not true! She is just playing with my feelings and I'm unable to stop her when she does that." Mike said, trying to defend himself.

"See what I mean? A real predator would feel no pity for her and would use her own weapons against her or hit her where it hurts the most and other gruesome aspects that put a smile on my face. But, unfortunately, I can't say the same about you, Mr. Fake Hunter!" the reflection said with satisfaction.

"I'm not hearing this!" Mike shouted to the reflection, although deep inside him, he knew that the reflection did have a point. There had to be reason why he couldn't catch her, but he never would have thought that he should be the one to blame.

"Oh, but you do, and there's nothing you can do about it. You cannot hide your thoughts and feelings from me, Michelangelo, after all, I am a part of you…" the reflection explained to him.

"I'm not listening to you! LALALALALALA!" Mike exclaimed and walked towards the bathroom door to open it, but the door was locked.

"You have to face the truth! You're not a hunter, you're just a little fox that plays with traps and gadgets and always ends up as a big pile of mess! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the reflection laughed menacingly.

"SHUT UP!" Mike yelled and threw a punch at the mirror.

The mirror shattered, pieces of broken glass were falling to the ground and Mike's evil reflection disappeared. Then, a black square appeared on the place where the mirror used to be and, just like a vacuum cleaner, it began to suck everything into it like a black hole. Mike tried to force the door to open but it was no use. The force that was emanating from the square was so strong that it pulled Mike right into it and then it vanished.

* * *

"Uh, did someone get the license number of that truck that hit me?" Mike said, felling completely dizzy.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in what appeared to be a court hall. He noticed that he was sitting in a chair that had chains on it and were strapped to his wrists and ankles.

He lifted his head and looked at the surroundings. There were thousands of people in that place, all wearing purple robes with hoods over their heads, all sitting in the rows of chairs that were located behind him. On his left there was the jury box with other cloaked people occupying it. On his right, there were two security guards, who were looking at him with an expression of disgust, and in front of him, there stood the judge desk or the bench. To the left of the bench, there was the witness stand but no one was occupying it and to the right of the bench, there was a small desk with a typing machine on it. The halls had only a few torches as light sources but were not strong enough to light the whole place up.

Mike was scared. What was going on? How did he end up in there? But he had no time to answer the questions because the judge had stepped out from the shadows, he too was wearing a robe with a hood on his face and spoke with a threatening voice.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The members of the jury lifted themselves from their seats and one of them pulled out a patch of paper and began to read:

"We, the members of the jury, find the accused Michelangelo Phillip Fox… guilty!"

"Michelangelo Phillip Fox, you have been charged with incompetence and inaptitude in your attempts to catch Minerva and you've given the Predators Guild a bad name! What is worse is that you have violated section fifty-six of the Cartoon Law Book and named yourself as Minerva Mink's main antagonist when it is clearly stated by Warner Brothers that Newt is the mink's main villain. I now sentence you to life at Arkham Asylum without parole where you will be under strict supervision by the Arkham staff. Do you have any last words?" the judge said to him.

Mike was trying to say something, but words didn't come out of his mouth. In fact, he couldn't move his mouth at all because his lips were shut like someone had put glue on them.

"The trial is over." the judge said and hit the desk with his hammer. "Guards, take him away!"

The two guards came near him, unhooked the chains, and began to drag him towards the exit.

"I'm innocent! I didn't claim that I'm Minerva's main antagonist! I'm innocent I tell you, innocent! You've got the wrong guy!" Mike shouted and was actually surprised to see that he was able to talk again. He tried to escape, but the guards were too strong.

The guards were dragging him down a long hallway and Mike had to come up with something to distract the attention of the guards so that he could make a run for it and then a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Hey, guys, you've got some sappening on your uniforms."

"Sappening?" they said and let go of Mike to look at their uniforms. "What is sappening?"

Mike managed to get away and after making some distance between him and the guards, he turned around and said:

"Nothing! What's happening with you?"

He continued to run down the hallway that seemed to have no end to escape the guards. He stopped to catch his breath and looked behind him and was surprised to see that the guards were not chasing him anymore like they just vanished into thin air.

Then a small white orb appeared a few feet away in front of Michelangelo and spoke with a clear and mysterious voice:

"Reach me and you will be able to escape your sentence…"

At first, Mike was reluctant to do what the orb had said, thinking that it was probably a trap meant to lure him, but he had to find out what was going on around here and since his curiosity had gotten the best of him, he began to move towards the orb.

Along the way, he heard some mysterious voices that seem to be emanating from his head and become louder and louder as Mike was nearing the orb.

"Well, son, what do you want for Christmas?" an adult male voice said.

"I don't know, daddy. There're so many toys in the store and I can't make a decision." a child voice answered.

"You should look for something that catches your eye and write a letter to Santa to bring it to you, sweetie." an adult female voice said.

"I can do this?" the child voice asked.

"Sure you can." the female voice assured him.

"Hey, mom and dad, I think I know what I'll ask Santa for." a different child voice said.

"What is it?" the adult male voice asked.

"I want that action pack figurine of Freakazoid. He's my favorite hero." child voice number two said.

"You always like to go freaky, don't ya brother?" child voice number one questioned.

"Yeah, I sure do. In fact, duty calls and I must save the day. Hellooo Duty! Whoossshhhhhhhhh!" child voice number two answered.

"Haha, come on you two! We have to prepare the Christmas meal and trim the tree." the female voice said.

"We're coming!" the two child voices said in unison and then complete silence.

"Those voices… so familiar…" Mike whispered as he kept walking towards the orb and when he touched it, the orb began to glow with such a bright light that Mike needed to cover his eyes with his hand.

* * *

When Mike removed his hand from his eyes, he saw that he was in a vast snowy field that was surrounded by trees covered in snow and then noticed that the mysterious orb had disappeared. The weather wasn't very welcoming either because it began to snow and then slowly turned into a blizzard.

Mike was rubbing his arms and kneeled down to keep himself warm, wondering how he got in that forsaken place.

He then heard a weird sound and when he looked towards the direction to where it came, he saw the orb again, floating in mid air across a small distance from Mike's position.

"Reach me and you will escape from this frozen heck…" the orb said.

"I think that orb is like a teleporter. Anyway it would so unprofessional for me to fall for the same trick twice but still, it's better to go to a different and maybe warmer location than staying here and freeze to death so I'll take my chances." Mike said and he slowly got on his feet and headed towards the orb.

Just then, he heard movement from behind and when he turned around, he saw a pack of white wolves, emerging from the forest, and were growling and moving menacingly towards Mike.

Mike began to run in slow-motion towards the orb to escape the wolves but they were closing in on him and were just about to pounce on their prey when a terrifying shriek had filled the skies and scared the wolves away, a shriek that gave you goose bumps and it was piercing to the ears.

Mike looked up and saw a giant, black owl with red eyes that were gleaming in the night sky, a razor sharp beak and shining claws that could tear through anything.

"You will never escape me, you little fox! I'm the one that keeps you awake at night! The evil that lurks inside your every corners of your mind…" the owl spoke with a menacing tone and began to swoop towards Mike.

Mike thought that he was not going to avoid the owl's talons that were drawing closer and closer to him because he kept moving in slow motion so he decided to solve this problem.

"HOLD IT!" he yelled and the owl stopped its attack on him.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Author, but are we through with this Matrix style running? I'm capable of running faster and besides, I think that you're boring the readers with this slow passed story telling."

Yeah, yeah you're right, this joke is really getting old. Ok, Mike you can stop running in slow-motion.

"Thanks. Ok, big scary owl, let's resume." Mike said and was now able to run like an athlete. Thanks to his agility, he was able to dodge the attack of the owl and managed to touch the orb without getting hurt.

* * *

Mike was now back in his house, the only difference was that the house was in ruins. The walls were tattered, the paintings were ripped, tables and chairs had been flipped over, dust and cobwebs were covering the entire place, the windows were broken and it was felling a bit drafty, the lights were out and everything was engulfed by darkness.

"What happened to my home?" Mike questioned but got no answer.

The orb appeared again, this time near the stairwell that was leading towards the second floor and spoke again:

"You are getting close to find what you seek. Follow me, Michelangelo, and everything shall be revealed…"

"I've had enough with this wild goose chase! Who or what are you and how do you know my name?" Mike angrily asked the orb but no response came and it began to float its way to the second floor.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Mike muttered as he went to the stairwell and started to climb the stairs to the second floor.

Everything looked the same with the exception of the three additional doors that were built in the hallway. One of the doors was located at the end of the hallway and the other four ones were positioned in a parallel position, two doors on each side of the hallway.

"I'm hidden in one of the rooms. Find me..." the orb's voice said.

Mike walked towards the first door on his left and slowly turned the doorknob and took a peak. Inside there was a man, wearing a sky blue business suit with a big head and chin, black hair with a shade of dark blue and was talking with an annoying voice that sounded like a bad Jerry Lewis impersonation.

"I KNOW A PRETTY LADYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mike yelled and slammed the door.

He then tried the first door on his right. What he saw inside was a fat guy dressed in an orange with blue polka dots dinosaur suit. He was wearing a mask with a dumb smile on its face and a pair of some freaky eyes.

"UHUHUHUHUUUUU! Would you like to be my friend?" he asked with a goofy voice and moving towards Mike.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike shouted and closed the door and proceeded to the second door on his left. He moved his head a little bit to get a glimpse and saw a beautiful blonde woman wearing a nurse outfit and white high-heeled shoes. She was looking at Mike with her half-closed eyes and was smiling, causing Mike's hormones to go up.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!" Mike said, his eyes turning into hearts and his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

HelloNurse, then, put her hand on her shirt and pulled off not just her outfit but also her skin, revealing a creature that had feathers instead of skin, claws instead of hands, feet, and a beak instead of a mouth. It had yellow eyes and two large wings on her back and let out a terrible shriek, a harpy.

"GOOODBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE, NURSE!" Mike said and quickly shut the door.

After seeing the horrors that were in the first three doors, Mike had a hard time convincing himself that he should move on and try the two remaining doors and find that mysterious orb. So after calming himself down, he went to the door that normally led to his bedroom.

"I just know that something horrible is beyond this door!" he said to the audience and slowly opened the door. He saw a little redheaded girl with a small ribbon on her head who was sitting on a bench with her back facing towards Mike and was playing a violin.

"Ahh, nothing to worry about…" Mike sighted with relief and smiled but then the girl turned around and revealed herself as Elmyra Duff.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, a cute, little fox! I'll now take you to my home where I'll hug you and squeeze you to show how much I love you!" she exclaimed with a very goofy expression on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed and slammed the door.

Mike then advanced to the last door. This door was the one leading to his bathroom, the place where everything in this episode had started. Mike was afraid of what could be behind the door, but he was no quitter and after taking a deep breath, he managed to summon the courage to continue.

"There's no turning back now, I'm this close…" Mike said and opened the last door.

The orb was waiting for him, floating on top of a table, in what appeared to be a blank empty room that seemed to stretch itself to the edges of the universe.

"All right, this has been one heck of a journey. It's time to end this merry-go-round once and for all." Mike said and went towards the orb and when he touched it, the orb started to spin at a fast rate, emanating a strong light and a powerful high sound. Mike had to cover his ears because he couldn't stand the sound and then the orb, suddenly and without warning, turned into mist. Mike couldn't see anything because the fog was very thick, thick enough to cut it with a knife but then he heard something. It sounded like footsteps but these weren't ordinary ones because they were making the ground to shake. Mike was scared beyond words. What giant monstrosity was walking towards him? Will he be able to wake up from this nightmare? What were those mysterious voices that he had heard in that hallway and is there a connection?

"Get on with it!" Mike spoke to me in angry voice.

Ok, ok. So, Mike was turning his head in every direction to find where those footsteps were coming from but he couldn't tell exactly. He knew that those footsteps were getting closer and closer and right before you say "Bigfoot" the fog lifted so sudden and without warning and Mike was able to take a glimpse at the gigantic creature that was in front of him.

Forget about that guy who called himself Mr. Director, forget about Baloney the dinosaur, Elmyra Duff and HelloNurse's extreme makeover. What Mike saw in front of him was something that could put Daryl Hannah out of business and almost gave him a heart attack. Staring down at him with a pleased look on her face was a fifty foot tall Minerva Mink, wearing a black t-shirt and a red jacket.

"Hello Mikey, do you like my new look?" she asked him, putting her left hand on her hip and tossing her hair back with her right one like she was posing for a modeling industry.

"Homina-homina-homina!" Mike babbled without control.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Minerva said, still looking down at him with her mesmerizing eyes.

Upon seeing Minerva at such a gigantic size, Mike backed away from her, the thought of not knowing what Minerva planned to do with him sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, what's the matter, Mikey? Afraid of the big, bad mink?" she questioned him in a cooing voice, looking at him like a cat does to a mouse.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing in my dream?" Mike asked her nervously, not taking his eyes off this giant beauty.

"Oh, you know how it is. When a man sees me for the first time, he won't stop dreaming about me, not even in the dream world and starts to have fantasies. That is kinda creepy, icky and a little perverted but there is nothing I can do about it. It's in your manly nature to have fantasies about breathtaking girls such as myself. Like I said before, it's harder than you think to be a gorgeous mink. And since you know me, it was only natural for you to have a dream about me sooner or later." she answered with a big grin on her face.

"What are you going to do to me? Stomp me with your feet?" Mike asked her, fearing of what she might answer.

Minerva laughed and lowered herself to take a closer look at the poor, unfortunate, little fox that was quivering with fear.

"Oh, I would never do such a horrible thing to you although you are kinda annoying and persistent in your futile attempts to catch little old me but I'm not that cruel. Besides, you're so cute when you're this small that I feel the need to play with you like I did with my toy dolls when I was a little girl. Although, I'm a big girl right now, I can always play some childhood games if I want." she cooed and reached out her right arm to grab him.

Mike tried to make a run for it but she was too fast for him and managed to grab him before he could make a move. She then sat down and looked down at Mike with a smile that clearly meant bad news for him, who was trying to break loose from her handgrip.

"Oh look! My own, little Ken doll. Hmm, what should we play? I know! How about dress-up?" she said, giggling.

That was the last straw for Mike. Hadn't this nightmare gotten a bit out of hand? Hadn't he suffered enough? And, now, Minerva was going to put him to wear dresses, miniskirts and give him a makeup?

"I AM FED UP WITH IT" his brain exclaimed so loud, that Mike was able to overcome his fears and began to shout at Minerva.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU GIANT MINK! I'VE BEEN CHASED BY WOLVES AND AN OWL CREATURE IN A SNOWY FIELD! I'VE SEEN HORRORS THAT COULD MAKE EVEN THE WARNER SIBLINGS TO CRY AND TREMBLE AND I'VE JUST ESCAPED FROM A PUNISHEMENT THAT IS WORSE THAN DEATH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'LL CRUSH ME, SWALLOW ME OR THROW ME AWAY OR ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE I'M NO LONGER AFRAID OF YOU OR ANY OTHER MONSTROSITIES THAT MIGHT COME AFTER ME! I AM MICHELANGELLO PHILLIP FOX, NOT SOME OBJECT FOR YOU TO PLAY AND I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN, THIS INSTANT!"

Minerva was astounded to hear such things coming from the small fox in her hands, which was becoming feistier and tried again to escape her.

"Oh, I really wanted to have some fun but if you want me to put you down, so be it." she said with a disappointed tone and she dropped Mike like a sack of puppies.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Mike woke up with a scream that could be heard for miles. He was looking at his surroundings and saw that he was in his bedroom, lying on his bed and he concluded that it was just a bad dream. He then wiped the sweat off his forehead, rubbed his eyes and waited for his heart rate that could only be rivaled by the ticking of the clock on his nightstand to calm down.

"I really hate that mink…" Mike told the audience and resumed his nap.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, HelloNurse, Elmyra Duff, Freakazoid, Mr. Director, Baloney the Dinosaur which is a parody of Barney the Dinosaur as well as any other Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Batman and Freakazoid features, characters and contents belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 4: When two hunters meet (Mike tries again to catch Minerva but this time, he's got company!)


	4. Episode 4: When two hunters meet

_**When two hunters meet**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

It was a bright sunny day in the forest in Burbank, California. The wind was blowing like a gentle breeze, the sky was blue and cloudless, the sun's rays were like a warm and gentle touch from Mother Nature, birds were singing and every animal in the forest was taking advantage of this spring weather to do some leisure activities. Even a particular white anthropomorphic mink with blond hair and a blond tail enjoyed activities that were not too demanding for her.

Minerva Mink stepped out of her house, holding a watering can in her right hand and a pair of gardening scissors in the other. She then began to water the flowers that were planted near her house, while singing her famous theme song:

"_It's __not __pretty __being __me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's __not __pretty __being __me_"

Unbeknownst to her, an anthropomorphic fox was watching her with a pair of binoculars from a nearby tree and was forming up some schemes to capture this magnificent mink.

"Well, isn't that cute? Doing some gardening, eh, Minerva? You've been quite a thorn in my side but by the end of this day, you'll no longer emerge victorious and smell like a rose." Mike snickered and climbed down the tree.

After climbing down the tree, Mike crept his way to Minerva through the bushes and was only a few feet behind her when he stepped on what appeared to be a small, black twig.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Hey, watch it!" a nearby voice spoke.

"What in the name?" Mike asked with a puzzled look on his face. He then realized that the "twig" he had stepped on was actually someone's tail and that someone was a grey hound, with black ears and red nose, which, apparently, stalked Minerva as well in the bushes.

"Who are you?" Mike asked the hound.

"I am Newt, a professionally trained hunting dog. You owe me an apology for stepping on my tail!" the dog answered, massaging his tail.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Mike apologized.

"You should be more careful next time, Mr….?"

"Michelangelo Phillip Fox, call me Mike. What are you doing here in the bushes, anyway?" Mike asked Newt.

"Hunting." the dog replied.

"What exactly?"

"You see that mink over… hey, where did she go?" Newt questioned as he was looking at the place where Minerva used to stand before Mike had stepped on his tail and realized that she was gone.

"Where did who go?" Mike asked, scratching his head with his hand.

"Minerva Mink! She was standing over there." Newt said, pointing his finger at the supposed place.

"Wait, you mean that you're after Minerva Mink, the white female anthropomorphic mink that has the ability to seduce every male specimen and is voiced by Julie Brown?" Mike asked him.

"The one and the same. I'm here to capture her and take her to my master so that he can take her pelt." Newt replied proudly.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm after Minerva as well." Mike said, his tone becoming a little menacing.

"Come again?" Newt exclaimed and crossed his arms.

"My main goal is to take her to the Predators' Guild and to prove that I'm one of the best hunters in this forest!"

"Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, pal, but she's coming with me." Newt said, coldly.

"Oh, and you think that I'm just gonna sit here and watch you take her away just like that? No dice, snot nose!" Mike replied.

"Don't you dare insult me!" Newt threatened, his eyes burning with a flame of hatred.

"Oh my, is that a threat?" Mike sarcastically asked him. "You call yourself a hunting dog? You look more like a typical, household dog that fetches the newspaper for his master every morning."

"Yeah, well, you don't look so high and mighty yourself!" Newt said, defending himself.

"Hey, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Mike asked him, his left eye twitching.

"No, care to fill me in?" Newt said, content with the fact that he managed to make Mike angry.

"I'm one the most feared hunters in this forest, I bring terror wherever I go, the pitiful animals tremble before the mere mention of my name!" Mike spoke with a proud tone.

"Am I supposed to be intimated by you now? If you're such a fearsome hunter as you claim to be, then why haven't you already caught Minerva?" Newt replied with a bit of satisfaction.

"It's because she always manages to find my weakness and take advantage of it and unfortunately, my hormones get the best of me and there is nothing I can do about it!" Mike admitted with a guilty look on his face.

"Not big surprise!" Newt responded.

"Look who's talking! I saw what happened to you in the Animaniacs episode _MeetMinerva_. You're in the same situation as I am." Mike said to him.

CUT IT OUT! Both of you! If you two keep arguing like this, I would have to change the name of the title to "The Annoying Bickering" and besides, the readers want to see action, not two cartoon characters having a pointless argue.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Mike asked.

Why don't we organize a hunting contest? Each of you will have a number of turns to try and catch her. You can use any methods, traps and inventions that you desire and the one who manages to capture Minerva is declared the winner. What do you say?

"Sounds interesting. I'm in." Newt replied.

"Me too!" Mike answered as well. "We will flip a coin and see who goes first." he added, pulling out a coin.

"Heads or tails?" Mike asked Newt.

"Tails."

Mike then flipped the coin in the air and when it landed, it showed tails.

"Alright, I'm going first. Oh yeah, one last thing, there will be no foul play, alright? We're talking of a contest where there will be no cheating or sabotaging, agreed?" Newt said to him.

"Scout's honor!" Mike responded and held out his right hand.

"Then may the best hunter win." Newt said and after shaking Mike's hand, he vanished in the bushes.

"Hehehe, he doesn't know me very well, does he?" Mike snickered, holding two fingers on his left hand crossed.

* * *

After Minerva finished with her gardening chores, she went inside her house, cleaned the dirt off her hands and then sat down on her sofa and turned on the TV. She was just watching a commercial regarding hair and cosmetics products when someone knocked on her door. She then got up and went to answer the door.

Nobody was there and, at first, she thought that someone had wanted to make a prank but then she looked down and saw a bouquet of flowers.

"I wonder who sent these to me?" she wondered and picked up the bouquet. "I don't like it when men just leave these kinds of presents on my doorstep and run away like that. Why can't they just pluck up the courage and talk to me?" Minerva questioned while examining the bouquet.

"Ho hum, I might as well put it along with the other thousands of presents that I got this month…" she sighted and went back to her house.

Newt was hidden in one of the bushes near her house, rubbing his hands and had an evil grin on his face.

"You're going to find out soon enough that those flowers are not ordinary ones, mink."

Care to explain to us what your plan is?

"Sure, sure. You see, I sprayed those flowers with a strong substance and once Minerva takes a small sniff, she'll fall into a deep sleep just like Sleeping Beauty and I will take her to my master without any problems and win the contest." Newt explained.

Just then, he heard Minerva saying:

"Oh, these flowers smell so very nice and are so beautiful. Whoever sent these to me, surely, deservers some compensation for his generosity, maybe a kiss on the cheek or even more." she giggled.

Newt couldn't believe his ears. He took a small look inside Minerva's house and was surprised to see that Minerva put the flowers in a vase and didn't show any signs of dizziness.

"What went wrong?" Newt asked and picked up one of the spare flowers that he kept with him. He took a deep sniff out of it and, immediately, felt his eyes becoming heavy, little objects began to swirl around his head and then he fell into a deep slumber.

Mike was watching this scene, with a devilish grin on his face.

"I'll tell you what went wrong. While you were explaining to the readers your plan, I crept out from my hiding spot and replaced the sleeping flowers with ordinary ones and all that remained was for me to watch you fall into your own trap."

Um, Mike, I thought that you both agreed that there would be no sabotaging.

"Did you think that I was gonna let that little snot-nosed, wimpy hound win fair and square? Clearly, you underestimated me. I will take every possible measure to win the contest, even if that includes cheating or sabotaging. They don't call us sly foxes for nothing. I guess it's my turn now." he exclaimed triumphantly and began to plan his new scheme.

Oh boy, I created a monster… I should be more careful next time when creating fan fiction characters.

* * *

"That mink will never know what hit her." Mike said in his thoughts, holding a fashion comic in his left hand. He then walked to Minerva's mailbox, put the comic inside, pulled out a whistle, blew it, and shouted: "Mail!" and, quickly, ran towards the nearby hiding spot.

Minerva came outside and went towards the mailbox. She opened it, pulled the comic out, and began to read it. While she was busy with the comic, Mike pushed a giant freezing ray that he had ordered via e-bay near the location to where Minerva was standing.

After pressing a series of buttons, pushing down levers and turning valves, he positioned the ray to aim directly at Minerva and was enjoying the fact that he was, finally, going to catch the mink.

"One push of a button, one frozen mink popsicle to claim." Mike said, holding a remote control in his hand.

"Three… two… one…" Mike counted and pushed the button, but the machine didn't fire. He kept pushing the button, but no freezing ray came from the device.

Minerva finished reading the comic and went inside her house while Mike was baffled as to why the machine didn't work.

"Why is it that every machine that I use to capture Minerva always backfires?" Mike wondered, giving the machine a detailed checkout and found out that it was in perfect condition.

"I'll give it one last try." he said and pointed the ray at a nearby boulder. He picked up the remote, pushed the button and then the machine began to make noises that sounded like a broken down Volkswagen engine and fired, freezing the boulder completely, the ice shining sparkly in the sun light.

"Why didn't it work the first time?" Mike questioned as he moved towards the boulder.

Then, he heard that engine sound again, turned around and was shocked to see that the freeze ray had fired upon him and since he was taken by surprise, he had no time to cover and froze instantly.

Newt emerged from a nearby bush, holding, triumphantly, the remote that operated the freeze machine.

"You thought that you could cheat your way to victory, eh? Well, two can play this game, fox!" Newt spoke with a proud tone, throwing the remote to the ground and began to hatch a new plan to trap Minerva.

* * *

After making Mike pay for cheating, Newt's next plan to capture Minerva was already in full motion. He was piloting a giant, two-legged robot that looked like those robots from "Return of the Jedi" movie and was moving towards Minerva's house.

He made the robot to bend down, then exited the cockpit, and knocked on Minerva's door.

When Minerva opened the door, she was a little surprised to see a ten-foot tall giant robot standing in front of her.

"Gee, I've heard of animal magnetism but this is ridiculous." she said, lifting her head to get a better look at the strange visitor.

"Attention mink! You have five seconds to surrender and come with me or I'll have to use extreme force." Newt spoke through a microphone.

Minerva smiled because she had recognized Newt's voice and that she knew exactly what to do with him, so she decided to play along just a little bit.

"Ok, mister robot. I'll come with you, but there's something I need to tell you first."

"What is it?"

"Come a little closer." she replied with a seductive tone.

The robot bent down a little bit.

"Closer…" Minerva said.

The robot bent even more.

"Closerrrr…" she purred the last letter.

The robot's head was now almost at ground level and Minerva came near him and spoke with a soft voice.

"For a giant robot, you're pretty cute." and then she puckered up her lips and gave the robot a kiss on its visor.

Newt couldn't handle it anymore and began to push the buttons inside the cockpit like a maniac which made the robot to perform a series of weird moves. Then, something happened, something that not even Newt could understand. The robot started to tremble like gelatin and then its parts began to disassemble and fell to the ground, the bolts and nuts were falling like rain and the robot became nothing more but a big pile of scrap metal.

"Oh my, is this what they meant by kisses of death?" Minerva asked, looking at the wreckage.

Newt climbed out of the cockpit, angry because he had fallen into Minerva's trap and lost his turn in the contest. He then heard laughter coming from nearby and saw someone walking away, tossing up and down a french key. He didn't need to cross his eyes because he, instantly, recognized the figure and clenched his teeth.

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW, THIS MEANS WAR, FOX!"

Oh man, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Instead of filling pages with failed attempts by these two characters and bore you, I might as well summaries what had happened over the past six hours. These two hunters tried a wide of variety of schemes and inventions to try and capture Minerva, but thanks to their "fair and competitive" spirit, the hole that they were both in was getting deeper and deeper and there was no sign that they will get out of it real soon, metaphorically speaking. Whenever hunter number one was at the verge of succeeding, hunter number two came along to make sure that hunter number one was going to fail and vice versa and it kept on and on like that all day. After a long and tedious series of failed attempts, Newt and Mike looked like train wrecks and were, downright, tired of this silly game of "Sabotaging the other competitor's scheme".

"Mike, listen! We can go on like this forever and none of us will win. This contest has been nothing more than road filled with pain, desperation, and greed..." Newt groaned, putting a bandage on his nose.

"I normally wouldn't agree with you, but this time I'll make an exception." Mike replied, holding a compress over his head.

"Thanks for the idea, Mr. Author." Newt spoke to me, sarcastically.

Well, at least, I had an idea on how to solve your quarrel, unlike you two.

"Shut up!" both of them shouted.

Fine, this is the last time I give you guys a piece of advice. You're on your own.

"Look, you want to take Minerva to the Guild so that you can proudly proclaim yourself as the best predator in the forest, right?" Newt asked Mike.

"That is correct." the fox answered. "And you want to take her to your master so that he can take her pelt, right?"

"Yes." the hound replied. "I just want to know something. Once you capture her, you'll not shave her fur off, right?" Newt asked.

"No way! The members of the Guild, including myself, are hunters, not barbers." Mike answered, putting down the compress.

"Then how about a deal?" the hound offered.

"What kind of deal?" Mike asked, suspiciously.

"How about if we work together on some plans to catch the mink?" Newt responded.

"Me? Working with you? I'd rather have an episode with the Warner siblings and become their special friend." Mike said, coldly.

"No, no, just listen to me, ok? If we put our two heads together, we might finally catch that mink and once we do, I'll take her to my master and after he is done with her, I'll gladly send her back to the forest and you'll be able to take her to Guild." Newt explained to him in a "two plus two equals four" manner.

"Is there a downside to this?" Mike asked, having his arms crossed.

"No! Think of it this way. We could stop this senseless battle between us once and for all and we will both emerge victorious. The only reason why I'm after that mink is because of her fur and nothing more, I swear!" Newt replied, trying to convince Mike to accept the offer.

After two minutes of thinking, Mike responded:

"Well, I don't think Orlando would mind if I bring him a shaved mink as long as that mink is Minerva so I'll collaborate but if you double-cross me, I'll make you regret it. Mark my words!"

"Okay, okay. Deal?" Newt asked and held out his right hand.

"Deal." Mike answered and shook Newt's hand.

* * *

Minerva was unaware that two hunters had joined forces to hunt her down and she was sitting on her desk, writing something in her diary.

"Dear diary,

It has been quite a strange day. I received some beautiful flowers but I have no clue as to who might have left them for me. I like the fact that I'm popular and that people are sending me gifts to show their affection but I would prefer if they didn't run away from my house every time or hide somewhere, waiting for me to express my gratitude. I'm saying this because one of those pretenders might actually be that special someone that I'm looking for so how will our destines unite if he keeps avoiding me like that? As if my love finding problems were not enough, I had to deal with that pesky Newt who, once again, tried to capture me. When will he learn? And also, I have a felling that there is also a second party involved because right before I finished my chores in the garden, I had heard two persons bickering and I could've sworn that those two voices belonged to Newt and Mike. These two really think that they can catch me? Still, I have to give them some points for trying. Tomorrow is another day and like said before in my previous entries, maybe my luck will change and I will break loose from this long string of boring and predictable days that seem to go on forever.

Your faithful servant,

Minerva Mink"

She then locked the diary, put the key in a safe place, and went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She was just slicing some apple pieces when the doorbell rang.

"Oh poo! Who could possibly be at this hour?" she asked and went to answer.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Mike smiling at her in a very false friendly way.

Minerva then put her left hand on her hip and her right hand on her door and leaned against it.

"Hi Mikey! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I've come by to say _hi_ so… HI!" Mike responded nervously, waving his hand.

"Is that it? I'm sure that you've come here for more than just that…" Minerva said, her eyes blinking in a seductive manner.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've come here to ask you something…" he admitted, putting his hands behind his back.

"Ooohhh, what exactly is it that you want to ask little, old me, Mikey?" she asked in a cooing voice.

"Would you… you… liketogoforawalkwithme?" Mike spoke in a fast manner.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, having her eyes half-closed.

"What I meant to say was would you like to go for a walk with me?" Mike responded, sweat forming up on his forehead.

Minerva was shocked beyond words. She had never expected Mike to ask her out somewhere. It was not in his nature, but then again what man could resist this temptation?

"Now this is something new. Why would he ask me out? He clearly wants to lure me into a trap or something but still, I can see in his eyes that he, really, wants me to spend time with him. Well, he isn't exactly my type and besides I hardly know him! Who knows what he is planning to do to me when we're alone? What am I saying? I shouldn't be nervous. There hasn't been a man that I couldn't handle and I can take care of myself. Oh well, I might as well give him some credit for doing something that others wouldn't even dare to do." Minerva thought and after a minute, she gave her answer.

"Gee, Mikey, I don't know. Don't you think it's a bit too late for a walk?"

"It won't take long. I promise." Mike assured her.

"Why do you want to take me for a walk? I thought that you were supposed to catch me." she reminded him.

"Who says that I have to do everything what the Guild tells me to?" Mike answered, not taking his eyes off her. "I can think for myself and support the consequences."

"He sure is persistent. I like that." Minerva said in her thoughts.

"Ok, Mikey, you've got me. Where are you taking me?" she asked him, leaning closer to him.

"I won't spoil the surprise. I guarantee that you'll enjoy it." Mike said, having a big grin on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Oh wait, I need to change my clothes. Will you be a sweetie and wait for me?" she asked him.

"Take your time, my dear." Mike replied softly.

"Thank you." she said and closed the door.

"I'm actually surprised that she accepted my fake offer. Well, the hard part of the plan is completed and now all I have to do is to lure her to the agreed place and all that remains is for Newt to do his part." he thought to himself, making an evil face and snickered.

After five minutes, Minerva opened the door. She was wearing a long red dress and a pair of purple gloves.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

Mike's eyeballs popped out of their sockets, his left leg was tapping the ground, his ears let out some steam, and he melted into a puddle.

"Magnificent!" Mike complemented her, after regaining his form back.

"Aw, thank you! Shall we go?"

"Sure! May I hold your hand?" he asked her and reached out his right hand.

"Don't push your luck, lover boy." Minerva replied, smiling and putting up her right fore finger.

"Ok, ok." Mike said and they both set out to for the walk in the woods.

* * *

Newt was waiting for them at the agreed place. He was carrying a mink net on his back and was holding a rope in his hands. I think we all know what is going to happen. While Mike is distracting Minerva's attention with sweet talking, Newt will sneak up behind her, throw the net over her, tie her with the rope so that she won't escape and she will be captured, blah,blah,blah, the usual stuff.

"You have a problem with this plan?" Newt asked, looking miffed.

No, it's just that I've realized that what our fan fiction users are reading is nothing but a story that is filled with clichés after clichés and it gets kinda boring after a while.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Put on dresses and do the hula?" Newt asked, crossing his arms.

UUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH, thanks a lot. Now I'll have nightmares because of what you said...

"Could you, please, sit back on your computer and write the action instead of complaining about our plans?" Newt advised me. "At this rate, you'll never finish the story."

Ok, ok. So, after waiting for over ten minutes, Newt spotted Mike and Minerva walking towards his direction.

"Heck, it's about time!" Newt complained.

It seemed that Mike and Minerva were having a good time because they both looked very happy and appeared to be enjoying each other's company and then they stopped at a spot, which was close to Newt's position.

"What is it, Mikey? Why did we stop here?" she asked him.

"Minerva, there's something that I want to tell you." Mike said, his eyes looking into hers.

"Wow! I can't believe it. Does he really have a crush on me?" Minerva thought and clasped her hands.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"I-I-I-I want you to know that I'm the one who sent you those flowers…" Mike managed to say.

"Which ones? I've received so many bouquets lately and it's easy to lose track." she asked, having a perplexed look on her face and scratching her head.

"The ones that you've received today…"

"So, you're the one who sent those to me? Oh, Mikey, you shouldn't have." she said, advancing a little closer towards him.

"Well, it's my way of showing how much I…" Mike realized what he was about to say and covered his mouth.

"How much you what?" she asked, moving even closer to him, smiling with a seductive grin.

"It's nothing! Poor choice of words is all!" Mike answered quickly.

Minerva giggled and moved even more closely to him, her tail began to wrap itself around Mike's legs, just like a snake as if she was saying "You're not going anywhere until you give me an answer."

"I-I-I…" Mike stuttered as he felt Minerva's arms on his shoulders.

"And I thought you didn't like me…" she said in a flirty tone and gave him a hug. While she was hugging him, she heard a small rustling coming from a nearby bush and she opened her eyes and managed to see the shadow of a dog like figure that was shaking like a leaf not because of cold, but because of anger and jealousy.

"I should've known it was a trap. These two thought that if they work together, they'll catch me, eh? What a bunch of losers! I think I know what to do to make sure that these two will never collaborate again." she thought and then said:

"Oh, Mikey! I should have known that you really care about me, not like that short, wimpy, dog, Newt. He has never bought me gifts, he doesn't call me, doesn't write to me, he really doesn't know how to treat me right unlike you my sweet, little fox…" she spoke with such a false tone and then she kissed Mike on his nose, causing him to howl like a wolf and making his tail to hit the ground repeatedly.

Newt was boiling like a steam cauldron when he saw her kissing Mike. Unfortunately, after witnessing that scene, his hormones were now conducting his moves and forgetting about the deal that he had agreed, he jumped out of the bush and separated the two.

"That is not true! I really do care about you!"

"Newt, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked, having a fake, shocked expression on her face.

"It doesn't matter! Minerva, I'm sorry that I haven't found ways to show you my affection, but you must understand, I have a task to complete and it's hard for me."

"If she says that you don't care about her that means you don't, pal." Mike replied, furious that Newt had disturbed this magical moment.

"What does this fox got that I don't have?"

"I don't know, maybe some charm?" Mike responded in a sarcastic tone, his fists beginning to tremble.

"You keep your mouth shut!" Newt threatened Mike, pointing his finger at him.

"Don't you dare tell me to keep my mouth shut, you snot-nosed little mutt!"

"I'll tell you what I want, you pathetic yellow-eyed hunter!"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Mike shouted and they both engaged in a game of brawl. Minerva was watching this scene of punches, kicks, and bites with delight, pleased with the fact that she managed to make these two hunters to fight each other.

"I love it when boys fight over me. It's been fun but I have to go home. See you two some other time." she said and walked back towards her house.

It looks like that these two will go on fighting like this for a while and since, I'm running out of time, I might as well end this story. See you guys and girls in the next installment of the Minerva and Michelangelo series.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Newt as well as any other Animaniacs features, contents and characters belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 5: Haunted (After Mike's attempt to catch Minerva using a landmine fails and destroys a huge part of Minerva's garden, she decides to make him pay, in a very scary way!)


	5. Episode 5: Haunted

_**Haunted**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"Oh, man, I've had enough hunting for one day..." an exhausted Michelangelo Phillip Fox said after he experienced the effects of a poison arrow on his now covered with pustules fur.

"I'm really getting sick of this stupid assignment, literally!" he exclaimed, pulling out his right hand and administrated the antidote for the poison. "Although it is pretty early, I'm really not in the mood to torture myself any longer. Alright mink, you may have won this round but not the war!" he said and started to walk the other way around to his home. But right after taking just a few steps, he heard a loud explosion behind him.

"What was that?" he questioned and went to investigate. Minerva's tree log house was still intact but the garden that was located behind her tree log was not so lucky. It wasn't a pretty sight. The whole garden of rare flowers that Minerva worked so hard in the past three years to keep it in the tiptop shape had been turned into a patch of scorched earth.

"How did this happen?" Mike asked, scratching his head.

You don't remember, do you?

"No, I, really, don't." he responded, raising his shoulders.

Then let me refresh your memory. A few scenes before the incident, Mike was overjoyed when the package containing his latest weapon had arrived. He ripped the package open and pulled out a new state of the art landmine.

"I had better make sure that this landmine is in good condition before I use it. After all, I know what effects Minerva has over devices." he said and disassembled the mine. He then noticed that the firing mechanism that triggered the mine to explode and the igniter were broken and the main charge that formed the body of the mine had holes in it.

Mike was revolted. He had just wasted fifty bucks on this device, only to find out that someone thought it would be laugh if they sent him a malfunctioning mine.

"After I capture Minerva, I'm going to sue that company." he promised, clenching his teeth and threw the mine out in the open like a disk. However, instead of flying away in the distance, the mine was blown by the wind and, just like a boomerang flew back towards Mike direction only to land somewhere behind Minerva's tree log house. That's what happened.

"Oh, now I remember but I thought it wasn't functional. What could have triggered the firing mechanism?" Mike asked, and kneeled down to look for some clues.

Then, to his horror, he noticed some burned locks of hair nearby, and although it was hard to see them, Mike had keen eyes and could notice even the smallest objects. After some analysis, Mike concluded that these locks of hair belonged to someone who had long blond hair or a long blond tail or even both.

"Long… blond... hair?" Mike gulped when he finished his research. "Oh no! Minerva, Minerva, where are you?" he called for her, but no response came.

Mike was feeling dreadful. Although, Minerva was a constant nag for him and humiliated him in every possible way resulting in Mike having a deep grudge against her, he never intended for something like this to happen. He was starting to shake like a leaf and put his hand over his mouth to express how shocked he was because of what had transpired.

"What have I done? I had better get out of here before someone sees me!" he said and ran back to his home.

Don't worry readers. Minerva is not burned to a crisp and laying somewhere motionless. Near the tree log there was a stairwell that led to Minerva's cellar and it just so happened that she was inside and was able to avoid the blast radius of the mine when it exploded. She wanted to pick up some items to make a Caesar salad, and was now climbing the stairs at top speed to see what was going on outside.

"What was that? Is it the 4th of July today?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face and when she saw the aftermath, she dropped the items on the ground and shouted:

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GARDEN? MY FLOWERS… MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS… ALL GONE!" she then kneeled down, put her face in her hands and began to cry. After a minute of shedding tears, she put down her hands and had a really angry look on her face.

"Whoever did this will pay dearly. I don't care how long it will take me, but I will not rest until the culprit is brought to justice!" she vowed and then got on her feet and marched to the forest to get some answers.

* * *

After spending almost an entire afternoon questioning all the residents that she could find, Minerva was at a dead end since none of the toons had seen anything unusual or anyone departing from her house before or after the explosion. So after leaving the house of a family of bears, Minerva was just about to give up but then she remembered something that put a smile on her face. There was one more source that she hadn't checked, the one that every police detective overlooked, only to find out that it contained the answer, or the clue that cracked the whole case. Minerva wasted no time and went to, perhaps, the only person who could help her shed a light on the mystery.

"KNOCK-KNOCK!"

I wonder who that could be... It can't be my parents, it's too early for them to come home and I certainly didn't invite my friends over. Excuse me for a moment readers, I'll return shortly. I then got off from my computer and went to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I saw that the person standing in my doorway was Minerva Mink, wearing a red shirt and was smiling at me.

I must be dreaming. You can't be real. You're just a cartoon character.

"Oh, not real am I? Well then, if I wasn't real, would I be able to do this?" she asked and she came closer to me, wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY! I then began to bounce in my house like a tennis ball, my eyes turned into hearts and I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Oh man, now I know how Mike and Newt felt when you kissed them. How did you get in the real world?

"A cartoon character never reveals his or her secrets. Mr. Author, I have a problem." she said and went in my room, sat down on my bed and crossed her legs.

What kind of problem?

"Someone has destroyed my back garden where I had all my rare and beautiful flowers. Do you know anything about this incident?" she questioned, looking at me with her half-closed eyes.

How should I know? I don't even live in the forest! What makes you think I would know anything about this?

"You don't know anything, eh? Then what are you writing at the computer?" she asked when she shifted her eyes to my computer monitor.

My… homework?

"Gee, what kind of homework would start with the word _Haunted_?"

DAMN, I knew I shouldn't have enlarged the title word until after I finished the story, dumb, dumb, dumb! What I meant to say was, it's my English assignment. Yeah, that it's it. We have to write an essay about paranormal activities.

"Mind if I take a look at it?" she asked softly.

It's just my first try, to be more precise. It's full of errors and grammar mistakes. It will probably bore you anyway because it is written in scientific language; you know, technical mumbo jumbo stuff, yeah!

"Why are you so nervous?" she cooed, her eyes blinking seductively.

Well, aside from the fact that a cartoon character is sitting in my room, why shouldn't I be nervous?

She giggled and then got on her feet and moved even closer to me until she was pining me against a wall, looking at me with her mesmerizing eyes.

"I know that you're hiding something from me. Why don't you be a good boy and tell me? I promise I won't bite…" she said, putting her right fore finger on my chest and began to move it up and down.

I'm telling the truth. I don't know anything.

She then decided to switch tactic and tried to get the answer through a different method of persuasion.

"Please, Mr. Author, I'm really sad because of what happened to my garden! I just want to know why someone blew it to bits. I'm not a bad girl and I didn't do anything wrong to anyone. Please, help me!" she begged for help, tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

Ok, ok! I'll tell you who did it, just please don't cry. You'll make my heart to bleed!

Minerva smiled and said in her thoughts: "Works every time..."

It was Mike. He was planning to use a mine to capture you but it backfired and-

"I should've known it was him…" Minerva interrupted, clenching her fist, and having a miffed look on her face.

"He thinks he will get away without being punished? Not a chance!" she said fiercely and marched towards the door.

Wait, Minerva, there's something you should know! Mike is-

"Going to regret this, I'll make sure of it. Thanks a lot, Mr. Author." she said but before she turned down the doorknob, she had turned around and said:

"Just to let you know, I've figured out what you were writing on the computer. I must say that your stories are pretty good. Keep up the good writing and thanks again!" and then she left.

Wait, what I was trying to say was… was… was… COULD I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER? I asked, hoping for her to answer but she was already gone.

Damn, my luck never changes. I felt kinda sad that she left but then I realized something. Minerva Mink had been in my house and she kissed me on my cheek. I MUST BE THE LUCKIEST GUY ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!

* * *

If you thought that Mike had gotten over the incident then you're wrong. He tried a wide variety of activities to make him forget about what had happened like reading, playing the violin, painting and many more but were not very effective. What was worse was that he could almost hear Minerva's voice inside his head, accusing him of murdering the most beautiful creature in the world and even Orlando's voice saying that he failed in his task of capturing the mink.

To cap it all, the sound of the mine exploding was still in his head, ringing every time like a telephone in his ear. Mike felt the need to tell someone about this, because he had realized that if he doesn't lay this incident off his chest and tell it someone, he was probably going to lose his minds and end up in an insane asylum but who was willing to listen to him? Not the members of the Guild, that was for sure, but who? He needed someone who understood psychology, someone that could listen to him and try to find the underlying cause of Mike's desperation and to help him cope with this, someone who was not going to laugh at him, mock him or accuse him and would try to understand him.

"I know! Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. Why didn't I think of him before? After all, he is one of Hollywood's best shrinks and was able to resist an hour even with Clint Eastwood. He might just be the person who can help me. I had better make an appointment for tomorrow because this stress is killing me." Mike said and went to the telephone.

While Mike was busy dialing the number on the telephone, Minerva was walking towards his home, carrying a briefcase with her. She then started to look for a way to get inside the house and after a few minutes of scouting it, she noticed a small window that led to the basement. To her luck, the window was open and thanks to her slender figure, Minerva had no problem squeezing inside. She then picked up the briefcase and opened it. That briefcase was actually The Acme Little Wonder Kit and it contained a small mirror, an eye liner, mascara, face packs and other kinds of cosmetics and skin utensils that Minerva needed to put her plan in motion.

"Alright, Mikey! This time, I will haunt you. Heh, get it? It's a pun." she said to the audience and began rubbing her hands, having a big grin on her face.

* * *

"Yeah, three o'clock sounds good. Thank you Miss Nurse. Goodbye!" Mike responded and hanged up the phone.

"Now that I got that out of my mind, I think I'm going to make some popcorn and watch a movie." he suggested but then, all of the sudden, the lights went out.

"AH DAMN! As if I didn't have enough problems already!" Mike complained irritably. "Now I need to find a flashlight..."

He then remembered that he kept a small flashlight in one of the drawers in his bedroom so he climbed upstairs, opened the drawer, picked up the flashlight, and headed towards the basement.

He, slowly, climbed down the stairs, looking at the surroundings. The place was full of barrels, boxes, and tools and, apart from the fact that the place was really dusty and filled with cobwebs, everything seemed fine.

Mike started to point the flashlight in all directions, looking for the circuit breaker and when he found it, he walked towards it to fix it and bring the power back on. The only problem was that the circuit breaker was in perfect condition and it seemed that somebody had turned it off.

"How is this possible?" Mike questioned and then turned around and saw that the window that led outside was open.

"It must have been those pesky kids from the neighbors. They must have come here, turned off the power and are now laughing their tails off because I fell into their prank. I'm never going to leave that window open again." he vowed and was now looking for the switch that made the circuit breaker to function but when he pushed it, the circuit breaker blew, electrocuting Mike's hand.

"Ah man! Things couldn't possibly get any worse…" he said but then he heard movement behind him.

He, quickly, turned around and saw the silhouette of someone staring at him in the darkness. Mike pointed the flashlight at the figure and gasped because of what he saw. The figure was actually Minerva Mink, looking whiter than normal, her eyes were no longer gleaming and had a dark trend, her hair was tousled, and the dress she was wearing was ripped in some parts.

"Hello Mikey. Missed me?" she spoke with a tone containing both sadness and hatred.

"Mi-Mi-Minerva is t-that you?" he bumbled without self-control.

"In the flesh. Well, not live flesh, to be more accurate."

"You are a-a-a gh-gho-gh..." Mike spoke nervously, backing away.

"A ghost?" she asked, pleased to see that Mike was terrified.

Mike was so scared that he simply nodded his head.

"Ding, ding, ding, good deduction! That's right, I am a ghost and here is another news flash for you: I've lost everything. My friends… my family… my life. I'm now nothing more but a lifeless, lonely spirit, a pallid shadow of what I used to be, wandering this planet until the end of time without any purpose or goal. I will never find my true love and fulfill my dream of becoming a movie celebrity and it's all because of you, Michelangelo Phillip Fox!" she said, menacingly.

"Um… I… umm… I..." Mike said, his knees trembling.

"You thought that you could get away without paying for your crime? Heck, no! You'll now face the consequences for your action and that means that I will haunt you till the end and ruin your life, just like you ruined mine. There is no place for you to run and no place for you to hide, because there are some advantages when you're a member of the spirit world. Hahahaha!" she laughed and began to walk towards him.

Mike screamed and climbed up the steps that led outside at top speed.

"This is bad! Really, really bad!" he said nervously, slamming the door to the basement and then made his way to the living room.

"Oh God, what am I going to do? Wait, I know who I'm going to call." he said and went to the phone but his hopes were shattered when he remembered that the power was cut off.

"This is great! What next?" he questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

Then he heard a small buzzing sound and saw that TV was turned on, although how was it possible to turn on when the power was out was unclear. At first, the image looked blurry and static but then Minerva's face appeared on the screen.

"You are now entering a world where everything is not what it seems to be. A world where right is left and good is evil. A world where nothing is normal, a world where even the strangest and mysterious things come to life. A world where there is no escape from me, Mikey. You are now crossing into my world." she spoke with a mysterious tone.

"I think this is what they meant by television is bad for your health." Mike exclaimed and ran to the second floor of his house.

He had to find a place to hide and went to the only place that he could use for short notice, the bathroom.

"I think that I'm safe here…" he concluded after locking the door. The felling of fear overwhelmed him again when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. His eyes grew in size, he was sweating like a waterfall, and his teeth were chattering beyond control as if he was standing inside a refrigerator. Mike then noticed to his horror that the doorknob was rotating as if someone was trying to get in. After a while, the knob stopped moving and the sound of footsteps began to fade away.

"I think she's gone…" Mike sighted and looked at the bathroom with his flashlight and saw something unusual. The curtains on the bathtub were drawn and the only time when they were in this position was when Mike was taking showers.

"That's weird, I don't remember the curtains being drawn." he said and slowly walked towards the bathtub.

When he parted the curtains, he saw Minerva standing in the bathtub that was filled with water, her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was taking a nap. She then opened her eyes, looked at Mike and grinned.

"The water is quite warm… Get in…" she said, fluttering her eyes.

As much as tempting it was to take a bath with a sexy ghost, Mike was terrified and ran to the door. He unlocked it but then realized, to his horror, that the door was jammed. While he was trying to open the door, Minerva was slowly getting up from the tub and was walking towards Mike like a zombie, her arms extending forward.

"Come on, Mikey, I know that you want to do this…" she cooed and was just about to reach him when Mike managed to open the door and escaped.

Mike then went to the bedroom and shut the door. He was hiding inside the wardrobe, muttering: "This is probably all in my head. Yes, that's it! This must be another nightmare like that one I had two episodes ago. I just need to face my fears and say I'M NOT AFRAID! Yeah, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!" but he changed his tone when he saw the wardrobe door being opened and saw Minerva looking at him, having a creepy smile on her face.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M AFRAID, I'M AFRAID, I'M AFRAID!" and ran away like lighting from his bedroom.

"I'm really having fun with this. Just a few more scares and I think he'll learn his lesson." Minerva giggled and went after him.

It went on like this all night. Not matter where he was hiding, Minerva always managed to find and scare him and she kept doing this until she scared Mike out of his house. While Mike was running away in the woods screaming like a school girl, Minerva was standing on his doorway and was pleased with the fact that she had made Mike pay for destroying her garden.

* * *

Minerva returned to her home, washed off the makeup, rearranged her hair and went to bed. When morning came, she got out of her bed, felling much better than before. She then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and comb her hair. When she came out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe, she looked through the window and saw Mike coming to her house, with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hmm, this is going to be interesting…" Minerva said and she took a peak outside through the door eye and saw that Mike put the flowers down and then got down on his knees.

"Minerva, I came here to tell you that I'm really sorry for what has happened to you. It was an accident; I didn't mean to take your life away. I know that you hate me now, but I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me for my actions. I was nothing more but a perpetual nag for you, a guy who didn't understand you, someone who always got on your nerves. All I wanted was to take you to the Guild and to proclaim myself as the best predator in the forest, but I've done more damage than I thought. There is more to life than just personal goals, and since I was so selfish and egotistical, I failed to see that what I was doing was wrong. I don't think that you will forgive me so easily but I want you to know that I REALLY, REALLY REGRET WHAT I'VE DONE and I hope that these flowers will appease you, wherever you are. Please, Minerva, forgive me!" he exclaimed and a few tears fell down from his eyes.

Minerva was impressed by his speech and she was looking at Mike with a felling of compassion. Normally, she wouldn't care about a person who had no muscles or money but when she saw Mike crying, fully regretting for what he had done, she realized that this fox had a heart and the courage to ask for forgiveness and that was something that could impress any girl, even Minerva.

"Aw, poor guy..." she said and opened the door and put her hand on Mike's head.

"There, there! It's ok, Mikey. I forgive you but I hope that you've learned your lesson about how dangerous it is to use explosives."

Mike opened his eyes, lifted his head, and saw Minerva smiling at him.

"Minerva, but you were… you… ghost… were!" he stuttered.

"Oh, flowers for me? I'm flattered. This bouquet will not replace the flowers that I had in my garden, but it should do." she said, picking up the bouquet.

"Um… what… you... is..." he kept babbling.

"What's the matter, Mikey? You look like you've seen a ghost." she said, giving him a big smile.

The shock was too much for Mike and it resulted in him fainting.

"I like it when he does that." Minerva admitted and went back in her house.

THE END

Now that the story is finished, I forgot to mention one thing. You are all probably wondering what exactly triggered the mine. Turns out it was just a leaf that landed exactly at the spot where the mine was planted.

"Now you're telling me!" a grumpy Mike said.

Goodnight everybody!

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as well as any other Animaniacs contents, features and characters belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 6: Mike's new job (Having no money to pay for his rent, Mike hires himself at a very exquisite french restaurant and he is doing a good job until he has to serve some particular customers.)


	6. Episode 6: Mike's new job

_**Mike's new job**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"In other news, the prime minister of Sweden visited Washington today and my tiny little nipples went to France..." Evan Baxter said, a little shocked by what he had mentioned at the end of the sentence.

"Hahahaha! Man, this movie is awesome." Mike laughed as he was watching on TV the famous news report scene from the movie "Bruce Almighty!" when the doorbell rang.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming! I hope this is important." he muttered and when he opened the door, he was a little surprised to see that Orlando Owl was standing on his doorstep.

"Master Orlando! What a pleasant surprise." Mike exclaimed and bowed. "Please, please, come in." he invited the great owl inside.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I'll be quick. I just came here to notify you that you must pay this month's rent for the house." Orlando said to him.

Mike was dumbfounded about what Orlando had said at first and was rubbing his head with his right hand but then he remembered.

"Oh, yeah! How could I forget about such an important thing? I'll be right back!" he said and ran to the second floor to pick up the piggy bank that he kept in his bedroom. The piggy bank was standing on one of the nightstands near the bed and Mike picked it up, took it to the kitchen, and pulled out a hammer.

"Sorry Mr. Piggy, it's time for you to go that wonderful bank in Heaven." he said and smashed it with the hammer. Inside there were only a few twenty-five cents and a fifty-cent coin.

"Oh, no! I don't have enough money. What am I going to do?" he questioned and then he heard Orlando saying:

"Mike, I have a very busy schedule today and I cannot waste any time. Just pay the rent and I'll take my leave."

"Come on, Mike, think! You've been in situations far worse than this. I'm sure that you'll find a solution." he whispered to himself and then he got an idea. He, quickly, ran to the living room, went to the nearby drawer, pulled out a Monopoly game, and collected a few toy money bills.

"There you go, master. You had better go, you have a very busy day, hehehe, yeah, and I'll not keep you any longer. It was an honor to have you visiting me. We should shoot some pool sometime, yeah. Farewell and good day!" he said nervously and after handing Orlando the fake money, he lead him outside and then quickly closed the door.

"Phew, that was close…" he sighted, putting his hands on the back of his head but then he heard a loud knocking sound.

"Oh God, please don't let it be Orlando!" he spoke with a trembling voice and when he opened the door, his fears were confirmed. Orlando was staring at him with an angry look on his face and was clutching the fake money bills in his right claw.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Curses, he caught on a lot quicker than I had expected." Mike thought and was trying to find an excuse.

"Wait, I can explain! I don't have any money because I spent it all on traps and devices to hunt down Minerva and it seems that I got a little bit carried away and didn't take into consideration the fact that my financial status was going below the chart, yeah, hehehe!" he laughed nervously, having a big grin on his face.

"If that's the case, you have to get a… job." Orlando said to him.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Mike gasped when Orlando said that and he kneeled down, grabbed his hair with both his hands and began to scream:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not a job! Anything but the J word! I'm too young for a job!"

"Then you leave me no choice. I'm going to take the house and you'll be sent back to the Guild dormitories." the owl replied, having his arms crossed.

After meditating a bit about whether or not to leave this nice and cozy home and move back in the cramp, stifling and smelly dormitories, Mike concluded that the dormitories were not suitable places for an experienced hunter such as himself.

"Ok, Ok! I'll go and look for a j-j-job…" he said, looking down at the ground.

"Very well, then. I'll give you just one week to collect the necessary sum of cash that you need for the rent and if you don't succeed, the dormitories will be waiting for you!" Orlando concluded and was just to leave when he turned around and said:

"Oh, and I'm still waiting for the report in which you confirm the capture of the mink. Could you, please, stop giving her sweet looks and try to hunt her down?" and then he spread his wings open and flew away.

"Could you, please, stop giving her sweet looks and try to hunt her down?" Mike mocked him. "I'd like to see you go after her!" and he went inside his house, picked up a newspaper and started to look for a suitable job.

* * *

"I just want to know one thing. Are you afraid of heights, Mr. Fox?" a plump beaver with a moustache and bulgy eyes asked Mike.

"No, sir! I don't know the meaning of the verb "to be afraid." Mike responded with a proud tone.

"All right then. You'll start at the 64'th floor of the building and work all your way to the 100'th. Remember the safety rules that I explained to you earlier and, oh yeah, those windows had better be spotless and shining like diamonds when I inspect them. Any questions?

"Um, yeah! When will I receive the payment?" Mike asked, having a smile on his face.

"When I'll decide that you deserve it. Now, get to work!" the beaver exclaimed and went back to his office.

Mike slipped into his cleaner uniform and grabbed a squeegee, a bucket that was filled with water, a glass cleaner spray bottle, and a rag and went to the platform that was used by the window cleaners to reach the upper floors. He then put down all the items that he had with him, pushed a lever and the platform began to ascend to the higher floors. When he reached the 64'th floor, he released the lever and sprayed the window with the glass cleaner bottle and after finishing that, he picked up the squeegee and began to move it up and down the window. While he was moving from one side of the window to another, he, accidentally, knocked over the bucket that he put on one of the edges of the platform and the bucket had fallen off before Mike even realized what had happened.

Meanwhile, the boss was explaining to the new cleaners about the importance of safety.

"Safety is the number one priority for every window cleaner. I have here some manuals about safety regulations and I would like for each of you to read and study them. This is a very dangerous job and if we're not careful, accidents are going to…" but he had no time to finish the sentence because the bucket that fell from Mike's platform hit him hard in the head and knocked him out cold.

"Boss, boss! Are you alright?" one of the trainees asked as he went near him. The boss had a big lump on his head and a circle of green stars swirling around it. He then opened his eyes and spoke with a high-pitched voice:

"But I want to play in the mud, mommy! Please, please can I play?" and after someone poured some water over him, he came back to his senses.

"Ouch! My head..." he exclaimed, rubbing his head with his right arm. "What happened?"

"A bucket fell from the sky and hit you right in the head, boss." one of the trainees explained.

The boss looked around and spotted the bucket. He then picked it up and asked:

"WHOSE BUCKET IS THIS?"

Just then, Mike came along.

"Hello boss! I'm just taking a small break and then I'll continue cleaning the windows. Oh and by the way, I, accidentally, knocked over the bucket that was on my platform and I can't seem to find it."

"YOU MEAN THIS BUCKET?" the boss questioned, angrily, pointing at the bucket in his hand.

"Oh, yeah, that's it. Thank you, boss." he replied, happily.

"Well, you won't need it anymore Michelangelo, because YOU ARE FIRED!" he shouted at him.

"Well, that's just great…" Mike replied, sarcastically, throwing away the cleaner uniform and walked away, looking for a new job.

* * *

Mike then got job as a sales representative for the Beauty and Glamour Company and was now walking towards the nearest house to conduct business. He rang the doorbell and an elderly plump raccoon woman answered the door.

"Good day, madam! I'm a representative of the Beauty and Glamour Company. New products have been manufactured by our company and to prove their effectiveness, I'm here to give you a free sample of some of the newest products and if you're satisfied with the results and interested, you're given the choice of buying whichever product you desire. I can assure you that the products will do wonders to your skin, face, and hair." Mike spoke like he just memorized a speech.

The lady smiled and responded:

"Okay, sonny. I'm interested in your offer. Come on in." and she invited him inside.

They went into the living room and Mike put down the briefcase, that he was carrying with him, opened it, and took out a face lotion.

"This is the Beauty Face Lotion 9000. Guaranteed to make your face to glow like the sun's rays. Immediate effect with promising results." Mike presented the product.

"Allow me to perform a demonstration." he said, squeezing the bottle and he applied the lotion to the lady's face.

Mike then went back to his briefcase and pulled out a small mirror.

"There you go miss. You look like a million bucks." he said, handing over the mirror to the lady.

At first, the lady was pleased, her face really looked good but then it began to turn red and some big boils and pustules popped out on her face like volcanoes do when they erupt.

She then screamed like a banshee, put her hands on her face, and began to scratch it because it was itching her.

"Don't worry, madam! I have a spray that will solve this problem." Mike said with an unsettling tone and pulled out of the briefcase a facial spray. He then squirt it on the lady's face but instead of remedying the situation, the spray covered her face with white dots and her eyes were in tears.

"Hehehe, yeah! We weren't expecting the fact that the products might have effects on different customers but rest assured, madam, because the company will compensate for the damages." Mike tried to calm the lady down.

"GET OUT! NOW!" the lady yelled, throwing a vase at Mike.

Mike managed to avoid it and ran at top speed away from the woman's house.

"If these products cause these types of reactions, I'm sure that I won't be able to make a sell and the boss will not be happy. If that's the case, on to the next job." Mike said.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing but a fox has to do what a fox has to do." Mike said while driving a post van towards the nearby neighborhood to deliver the mail. He then pulled over at the nearby house, gone out of the vehicle, grabbed the bag that contained the mail and made his way to the first house. Along the way, he remembered the dangers about being a mailman, the biggest one involved man's best friend, the dog. Mailmen and dogs had quite a history that could be longer than a novel by James Clavell. The dog was every postal worker's worst nightmare; no other foul and twisted things in this world could compete with the canine inhabitants of a house.

As Mike was dragging his legs towards the mailbox, his eyes were scouting the area left and right, looking for any sign that showed the presence of a dog. He managed to get to the mailbox, slip the letters and advertising magazines inside and then headed back to his van.

"Things went pretty well. Almost too well…" Mike said and was just about to exit the front yarn when he heard a growling sound behind him.

"Oh no! Please God, no!" he whispered and then turned around and saw a Doberman wearing a collar with spikes that was looking at him, menacingly.

"Nice doggy... hehehe... good doggy!" Mike spoke in a nervous tone, backing away from the dog but since we all know that dogs hate mailmen and cats, the Doberman began to charge towards the trembling fox, barking and showing off his impressive canine teeth.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mike yelled and ran back towards his van. He managed to get inside the vehicle without being bitten and relaxed his head on the steering wheel.

"That was close… I hope the other houses don't have dogs guarding them." Mike hoped but when he lifted his head, he noticed that at every house in this neighborhood there was a dog near every mail box and they were all looking at Mike as if they were saying "Just you try to get near me and I'll bite you!".

"By the time I finish my round, I'll need the money to pay for the hospital care. Screw this, I'm quitting!" he exclaimed and put his hands on the steering wheel, his foot on the pedal and drove back to the town.

* * *

"If I keep getting my tail fired or handing over my resignation at every possible job that I find, it won't be long and I will be packing my stuff and move back to the… dormitories…" Mike said to himself.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!

"Could you please, stop using that sound effect? It's not helping me!" Mike exclaimed irritably.

Sorry, I was using it to build up the atmosphere for the readers but I'll stop.

"Thank you!" Mike said as he was walking in the city, looking for any job advertisement in the stores but so far, no luck.

"I've been looking for nearly an hour and still nothing but I must not give up hope. Come on, God, please give me a sign or anything that might lead me to the righter path, please!" Mike begged and then a leaflet flew right in his face.

"I wish people would stop littering all the time. Huh, what's this?" Mike asked as he looked at the leaflet and began to read it.

"You are still unemployed? Have you not found the job that suits you? Are you desperate at the thought of losing your house and end up on the streets? Boy, talk about getting straight to the point." Mike remarked and continued reading. "Then, my friend, if you are reading this leaflet, fortune smiles upon you. Here at the Cher Croissant Restaurant, we are offering you the position of a waiter at our exquisite restaurant. Necessary skills needed: ability to work under pressure, teamwork experience, grace, knowledge of foreign language, particularly french, (novice level) and agility. CV not required. Payment: 75 dollars a day?" Mike gasped when he read that but then he smiled.

"This might be the answer to my prayer. Thank you, God!" Mike exclaimed happily. "For further details, you can contact us by either using the telephone number on the leaflet or going to our website or even come on down to our address, which are also written on the leaflet."

Mike then rolled the leaflet in his hands and said:

"Cher Croissant, here I come!" and he hailed a taxi, got in and went to the restaurant.

* * *

To Mike's luck, he fitted all of the necessary requirements like a glove and thanks to the fact that he spoke a little french, he had no problem in obtaining the position of a waiter at the restaurant.

"And to think I had the nerve to ask when I'll ever use French when I took it in high school." Mike admitted to the audience. His outfit consisted of a white, long-sleeved shirt, a black bow tie, black leather pants and black shoes.

"Hey, I don't look bad…" Mike admired himself.

"Mike, I'm not paying you to stand around and do nothing. Get to work!" his boss, who was a black anthropomorphic poodle, wearing a white suit and a black tie, yelled at him.

"Oui, monsieur, oui!" (Yes, sir, yes) Mike said and he picked up a pencil and notebook and marched towards the nearby table where two squirrels were sitting. One of them was old and grey and was wearing a green hat decorated with a drooping white gardenia and was carrying a pink purse and the other one was young, had brown fur, and was wearing a white t-shirt.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Appelé-moi Mike. Bienvenue dans notre restaurant-" (Good day! My name is Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Call me Mike. Welcome to our restaurant-)

"Ah, enough with the foreign language already!" the old squirrel interrupted him abruptly.

"He was just being nice, aunt Slappy." the younger squirrel said to her.

"Nice, smice! The only language that I speak is English and I don't need someone to talk to me in some European language." Slappy answered with a cranky tone.

"Well, I told you that we were going to a french restaurant so it was obvious that the waiters are likely to speak in French." Skippy reminded her.

"Tell me again, Skippy, why have you dragged me all the way from my nice and cozy tree home all to this dump?"

"It's your birthday today, aunt Slappy. I just wanted to make you a surprise." Skippy answered.

"At my age, nothing can surprise me, not even Walter Wolf trying to get rid of me by giving me a cake that has dynamite sticks instead of candles..." Slappy said, grumpily.

"Come on, aunt Slappy. Lighten up! It's your birthday. People are usually happy when they're celebrating their birthdays." Skippy tried to cheer her.

"You know what birthdays mean to me? They mean that I am one year closer to have a date with the tall, black hooded guy with a scythe. What joy is that?"

"Please, auntie, stop being so grumpy. Do this for me, your favorite nephew in the whole world." Skippy begged her.

"Ok, ok! I will try to be more ahem _polite_." she promised to her nephew and turned to Mike.

"Look here, Mr. Long Foreign Name, do… you… serve… buttermilk?" she asked slowly, using her hands to describe what she said.

"I can speak English. I understood you." Mike said.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? Anyway, do you serve buttermilk?"

"Um, I don't know." Mike responded.

"What kind of waiter are you, anyway? Not knowing what the restaurant serves." Slappy complained coldly.

"Well, I'm new here. It's my first day." Mike said, trying hard to keep his temper under control.

"I can see that."

"Anyway, have been looking in the menu for buttermilk?" Mike asked, clenching his teeth.

"Yeah, but my eyes started to tire and I needed to take a break." the elderly squirrel responded in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll go and ask the chef…" Mike said and marched towards the kitchen.

"Sheesh, no wonder she's the crankiest creature in the whole wide world." Mike muttered under his breath.

"I heard that and if you say that again, I'll throw a dynamite stick down your pants!" Slappy shouted at him.

* * *

After dealing with that "hard to please" customer, Mike encountered no more problems. He was doing a great job in serving the customers, he didn't lose his temper, he spoke calmly and polite and the boss, who was watching him like an eagle, was pleased with his performance.

"Monsieur Mike, you do not make me regret my decision about hiring you to my restaurant! Just one more table and your shift will end and I'll, gladly, hand you over the paycheck for today!"

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur!" (Thank you very much, sir!) "Which table?"

"Table number sixteen. It is occupied by four charming, young ladies who have just arrived. If you perform well, those ladies are bound to give you more than just a tip…" the boss said, winking his eye.

"Oh, please monsieur..." Mike exclaimed, blushing a little bit and went to table number sixteen. He noticed that the ladies' faces were concealed in the menus, yet he felt a weird familiar sensation as he got near them. He stopped at their table, took out his notebook and pen, and said:

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Appelé-moi Mike. Bienvenue dans notre restaurant! Vous avez fait une decision?" (Good day! My name is Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Call me Mike. Welcome to our restaurant. Have you made a decision?)

"I didn't know that you could speak French, Mikey…" a seductive voice spoke.

Mike then opened his eyes and saw that the voice belonged to none other than Minerva Mink, who was wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"YOU!" Mike said, glaring at her.

"Yes, me, the famous, gorgeous mink that everyone is talking about." she answered proudly.

"You don't say." he said in a sneering tone.

"Oh, but I do. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Trudy." and she pointed at the mink that was wearing purple shirt and had short red hair. "Amanda." the mink wearing a pink dress smiled and nodded her head. She had blond hair just like Minerva, the only difference was that it was shorter. "And Gina." the last mink, who was wearing a deep green jumpsuit and had dark, brown, curly hair with a ribbon on it, waved her hand at Mike.

"Just my luck! One mink was bad enough but four of them?" Mike muttered, looking at the four ladies.

"How long have you been working here?" Minerva asked him.

"This is my first day." he answered quickly.

"And how's business?" Trudy questioned.

"Pretty good, but it won't stay like that if you don't order something." Mike told them.

"We haven't decided yet." Amanda said. "Give us one more minute."

After three hours…

"I think we should go for the vegetable soufflé. You know that we need to stay in shape." Gina suggested.

"No, we should pick the roast chicken with tomatoes and parmesan." Trudy contradicted her.

"I would have to disagree with both of you. This is a very expensive restaurant and we don't have that much money. We should select something simple, not too extravagant, and not too cheap." Minerva intervened.

"Something simple and not too cheap? What are you thinking of, Minerva? Soups? Come on!" Amanda exclaimed to her.

Mike was trembling with anger, his hand almost breaking the pencil, his teeth were clenching and he decided to cut in.

"Excuse-moi, mademoiselles. (Excuse me, ladies.) I hate to interrupt your interesting and intellectual conversation but… COULD YOU, PLEASE, MAKE UP YOUR MINDS?"

"MICHELANGELO, WE NEVER SHOUT AT THE CUSTOMERS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" his boss yelled at him.

"But, monsieur…"

"NO BUTS! One more mistake like that and you'll have your sorry tail out of here! Tu comprends?" (Do you understand?)

"Oui, monsieur…" Mike replied angrily. He then turned his face over to the four minks, who were watching him with interest, and Mike had a feeling that the minks were plotting some plans to make him lose not only his temper but also his job, but he was not going to fall into their game. He was too smart to fall for simple traps, was he?

Finally, Minerva broke up the silence and said:

"I think that we've made a decision. We will have four salads with croutons, cheese, tomatoes, carrots and a drop of vinegar."

"And what would you like to drink?" he asked them, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Four mineral waters, please." she answered.

"Four salads with croutons, cheese, tomatoes, carrots and a drop of vinegar and four mineral waters. Coming right up!" Mike wrote down on his notebook and went to the kitchen.

"Someone, please, shoot me." Mike muttered under his breath.

After ten minutes, he returned from the kitchen with the drinks on a tray. He felt like his legs were made of steel because he felt that every step took longer than usual and he noticed that the minks were looking at him like a pack of hyenas, waiting for him to make a simple mistake because they knew that Mike was nervous whenever Minerva was around. After he made his way towards their table, he opened the bottles and began to pour it in the glasses, trying as much as he could to not make eye contact. While he was doing that, he felt something around his legs and when he looked down, he saw something blond and furry, tickling him.

"Alright, Minerva, you can stop playing this silly game." he, finally, spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said, having an innocent look on her face.

"Then why is your tail wrapped around my legs?" he asked, pointing his finger at the ground.

"I can't help it since you look so cute in that waiter uniform." she responded, giving him a wink.

The other minks giggled and were looking at Mike to see what he was going to say next.

Mike felt some steam coming out of his collar and felt his heart rate increasing with each second and he tried to break free form the tail's grip.

"I want to ask you something. How long have you been speaking French, Mikey?" Gina asked him softly.

"Ever since I took it in high school. Not that it is your concern!" he replied sternly, trying to control his emotions.

"You know what they say about French, right? It's the language of love and romance." Minerva said seductively and having her eyes half-closed.

"I'm not here to have a conversation with you. I only came to pour your drinks and now, Minerva, if you would be so kind to tell your tail to behave itself, I might bring you the salads." Mike said and a little bit of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Oh, you don't want to talk with us? I'm pretty sure that if you sit here with us, we will learn more about each other and probably uncover some very interesting things." Amanda said in a sultry tone.

Just then, Mike heard something that prevented him from losing his self-control. The chef rang a bell, announcing that the salads are ready.

"The salads are ready. I'll bring them right over." he said to them and managed to break free.

"You do that, Mikey. We will be waiting for you…" Minerva said seductively and the other girls giggled.

"I know what you're trying to do. You want me to lose my job. Well, I think I know what to do to solve this problem." he said in his thoughts. He then went to the kitchen, and picked up a bottle of very spicy sauce. He then poured its content in the salads, put the bottle away, picked up the tray, which had the salads, and went back to table number sixteen.

"Bon appetite, mademoiselles! (Enjoy your meal, ladies!)" Mike wished them, grinning and then quickly left before Minerva or any other girl could use her charms on him again.

While the ladies were enjoying their meal, Mike was snorting and was watching them, waiting for them to yell for water, for their faces to become red and their eyes to cover with tears, for them to run away and thus not putting Mike's job in serious jeopardy, but nothing happened. The girls didn't show any of the symptoms described above and Mike was dumbfounded.

"Damn, why didn't the hot sauce trick work?" he questioned and picked up the bottle again. He poured a little bit on his finger, taste it and was surprised to see that the sauce was not spicy at all.

"Hot sauce, my tail! I don't even know why they label it hot…" Mike stopped, feeling a warm sensation inside his mouth. He then began to sweat, his face became red, and steam was coming out of his ears and was breathing fire out of his mouth like a dragon. He ran to the kitchen and after making his way through a bunch of waiters and cooks and almost knocking them down, he found a kitchen sink, turned on the facet that poured cold water and began to drink.

After that incident, he headed towards the girls table and said:

"Votre addition, mademoiselles…" he said with a trembling voice and handed them the check.

The ladies took out their purses and began to look for some cash. After paying the check, they were almost ready to leave when Minerva had said:

"I must say that the salads were fantastic." and the others agreed with her. "My compliments to the chef. That sauce they put in really hit the spot!"

"Well, I was the one who put the sauce to be more precise, not the chef." Mike admitted, although deep down he was wondering why he said that.

"You're the one who spiced our salads and made them tastier?" Minerva asked and then she smiled. "Aw, you sure deserve a big tip!" she said in a flirty tone and she got off from her seat and walked towards him.

"Wait, what are you…" Mike backed away but Minerva got close to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Mike was overwhelmed with the feeling of love, his eyes turned into hearts, his tongue rolled outside of his mouth and he began to sing a french song:

_"Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,_  
_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_  
_Sonnez les matines! __Sonnez les matines!_  
_Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong."_

And then he pulled out a mallet and hit himself in the head, causing him to faint. When he woke up, he saw his boss looking down at him with a miffed expression on his face.

"Sleeping on the job? I've never seen such a lazy toon!"

"But, monsieur…" he tried to explain, as he was getting up from the floor.

"You're a disgrace to society, a good for nothing wise guy who thinks that he knows everything! I don't even know why I hired you in the first place! Even a five year old is capable of doing things better than you and…" and he went on with the insults resulting in Mike losing his temper and he picked up a custard pie from a nearby table.

"Do you have something to say?" the boss asked him, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I have: JE QUITTE!" (I QUIT!) he exclaimed and shoved the pie right in the boss's face.

While the boss was wiping the cream off his face, Mike was marching towards the exit.

"Was it something I said?" the boss asked the audience.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel as well as any other Animaniacs characters, contents and features belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Orlando Owl belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 7: Double Trouble (Mike is fed up with the fact that he can't catch Minerva all by himself so he decides to call his twin brother Conrad J. Fox to help him in the hunt!)


	7. Episode 7: Double Trouble

_**Double Trouble**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"Ah, this is not going to work!" a miffed Michelangelo Phillip Fox said after he went through his new plan to capture Minerva Mink, throwing away the piece of crumpled paper to the already filled garbage bin.

After spending hours in his living room, creating and analyzing plans and schemes on his drawing board the frustration, the exhaustion and the stress began to take their toll, making Mike unable to focus. The abnormal heat that came from outside was also a contributing factor. Mike had sweat on his forehead and he even felt the sensation of suffocating. He then decided to take a break and go to the kitchen for a glass of cold and refreshing water. While he was pouring, an image of Minerva Mink appeared in the water, pointing her finger at him, and began to laugh.

"SHUT UP, YOU SHALLOW AND MANIPULATIVE MINK!" he yelled, throwing the glass at the nearby wall, shattering it to pieces.

After calming himself down, he went back to the drawing board, picked up a pencil and was thinking of a new scheme. The sound of the tick and the tack made by the cuckoo clock was the only thing that filled the living room with sound. However, after a while, it became more and more unbearable, sounding more like two hammers hitting anvils and Mike was finding it difficult to concentrate. He then pulled out a shotgun, aimed it towards the clock and fired. The clock was destroyed completely, the cuckoo bird popped out and gave its last "Cuckoo, Cuckoo" tune.

"Maybe now, I'll be able to come up with something." he said, putting the shotgun away. Although the room was now silent like a library, Mike still wasn't able to think something up. It was as if his ideas were covered with a huge blanket and weren't able to enlighten Mike's brain.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm stuck. Every plan that my cunning mind developed has a flaw, even a small and insignificant one that could lead to its failure and since the creature that I must hunt down is Minerva Mink, the chances of succeeding are a hundred million to one. Oh well, that's it, readers. I cannot do my job and entertain you and, therefore, this episode is going to end. I apologize for the inconvenience but it's just too much for me. Goodnight and see you the next episode." he waved at the audience and was just about to pull down the black screen that had the words "The End" when I intervened.

Oh no! This story is not going to end until I say so.

"Then what do you want me to do? I ran out of ideas. I don't want the users to read a recycled version of a previous episode and besides, I have a felling that I'll never catch that mink, no matter what I use against her. Why can't I just take a break for once and let someone else to do my job?" Mike asked me, felling very disappointed with himself.

Maybe this will help you think more clearly and I pulled out a hammer and hit Mike in the head.

"Ouch, what was that for? I'm now seeing double…" he shouted, rubbing his head with his hands and then a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Wait! Double… That's it! Why didn't I think of this before? It's perfect!" he exclaimed and went to the phone to call the only person who could help him succeed in the task: his twin brother, Conrad James Fox.

You're welcome! And, now, we've got a story.

* * *

Mike was sitting in his chair, looking at an old photo album of his family. After turning a few pages, he found a photo of all the family members that included his parents; Richard and Susan Fox, his two elderly sisters; Alexandra and Brittany Fox and last but not least, his twin brother; Conrad J. Fox. When comparing them at first glance, you would say that there was practically no difference between these brothers. Mike and Conrad shared all physical traits, including eye color, height, weight, fur design, and hairstyle, but when it came to hobbies and personalities, that was a different story. While Mike was quick to temper, had a more adventurous spirit, and liked to push his limits to see how far he could go, Conrad was calmer, someone who did not take major risks and thought more about the positive side of life. One thing that clearly made him different from his brother was his cooking ability. That is right, you read correctly! Conrad had a taste for gastronomical arts.

Mike smiled when he remembered that whenever their mother was out of town or was working until midnight, Conrad had the task of preparing the meals. His dishes were so delicious and exquisite that you felt like you were dining in a five star restaurant. It is said that brothers share a very powerful and unbreakable bond and Mike and Conrad were no exception. They were always looking out for each other and whenever one of the brothers got into trouble, the other one would help him cope with it or try to solve it. Although there were some times when they argued over pointless subjects and even got into fights, they usually forgot about the incidents after a good night's rest.

Their brotherly relationship grew even bigger after their sisters, Alexandra and Brittany, decided to leave in search for better job opportunities. Mike remembered how sad their mother was when she saw her daughters leaving their childhood home for good. It was a painful and a sad sight and after the group hug, the sisters went into their cars and drove off into the distance, prepared to face the challenges that life would throw at them but it seemed that the decision to leave the parental house and seek out fortune elsewhere had also tainted Mike and Conrad. After they finished high school and a few months after their sisters left, they got into a serious quarrel with their parents regarding their future careers.

Their parents wanted them to become lawyers or doctors but they simply replied that they do not want to do that and said that they should be guided by what their hearts said and use their talents in the fields they desired. So, after a few shouting matches with their father and a rain of tears from their mother, Mike and Conrad packed their trunks and left. Conrad applied for the Royal Academy of Chefs and thanks to his ambitious spirit, he was accepted on the first try and he had been studying there to become one of the best chefs in the world while Mike, as we all know, went to the Predators Guild with his friend, Blake Panther, who had also ran away from home.

After they settled in, their parents gave them a call in which they said that they really missed them and that they were sorry for forcing them into things that they didn't like and hoped that they will visit them from time to time to tell them about their new lives. After the brothers accepted their apologies and said that they realized that they shouldn't have left their parental home the way they did, they promised that they will visit their parents during the holidays such as Christmas or Easter because most of the time they were very busy and had very little free time.

"It seems like only yesterday me and Conrad had our big dispute with our parents. Time sure flies fast…" Mike thought and the long string of memories was broken when the doorbell rang. He then put the album in a drawer, went downstairs and opened the door.

His brother was standing on his doorstep, carrying a luggage.

"Conrad, my brother! It's so good to see you again! I can't believe you're here!" he greeted him.

"Nice to see you too, bro!" he replied, happily, and they hugged each other.

"Come on in, let me show my house." Mike said and invited his brother inside.

"Wow! How were you able to afford such a place?" Conrad asked, overwhelmed by how lavish the house looked.

"Well, let's just say that there are some advantages when you're working for the Guild." Mike answered and put down Conrad's luggage in the living room.

"Make yourself at home, brother. I'll make some coffee." Mike said and went to the kitchen. After brewing the coffee, he poured it in some small cups and then put the cups on a tray. He added spoons in the cups and some sugar and then went to the living room.

"Thank you, bro." Conrad said, after Mike handed him a cup. He drank a little bit and then sat on the nearby armchair.

"So, what is it all about? I didn't quite understand what you'd said on the phone."

"Well, not to make you even more confuse, let me explain this in a nutshell. You see, I have a task that I need to accomplish in order to become an official member of the Guild. However, the assignment is unlike any assignment I've been given. I have to capture a white anthropomorphic mink and bring her to the Guild." Mike explained.

"So, what's the problem?" Conrad asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"The problem is that this mink is more than meets the eye and she is unlike anything I've ever seen. She always manages to evade me by using her charms on me and, what is worse, is that she makes everyone look at me as if I'm a fool. I've tried and I've tried but I just can't catch her. This is why I called you, to ask for you to help me in the hunt." Mike answered, spinning the spoon in the cup.

"But, brother, I don't know anything about hunting." Conrad admitted, lifting himself from the armchair. "I'm not very good at setting up traps or something like that!"

"It doesn't matter." Mike said. "You don't need to know the complexity and functionality of traps and you certainly don't need to have the qualifications of a hunter and attributes."

"You do know that the only thing that I can proudly say that I'm good at is cooking, right? Besides, I think I'll complicate things for you even more. Why don't you ask someone from the Guild to help you?" Conrad asked Mike.

"Let's just say that I cannot rely on their help only after I finish this task. You won't complicate things for me, you'll do fine. I just need you for my plan to work, I can't explain in any other way." Mike answered.

"Wait a minute! I think I know what is going on. Your sick and twisted desires of capturing and possibly harming an innocent, forest creature are clouding your judgment. You don't need my help, you're just using me to achieve your personal glory. Did you stop for a moment to think about the consequences of violating the right of freedom to someone? Of course, you didn't. You sure haven't changed, brother!" Conrad exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"I see that you haven't changed either. I'm surprised you're not holding up a sign saying _FREE WILLY _and wearing symbols of peace." Mike said in his thoughts.

"Don't think that way. We're not going to hurt her or something like that. We're just gonna take her to the Guild and after Orlando is pleased with my performance, I mean, our performance, I'll gladly set her free and never trouble her again." Mike explained to his brother.

"You promise?" Conrad asked, still looking sternly at his brother.

"Promise!" Mike replied, holding two left fingers crossed on his back.

"Were you holding two fingers crossed behind your back?" Conrad questioned.

"Um, no!" Mike responded.

"Don't you lie to me because I know what you're like. You cannot fool your brother, brother!"

"Ok, ok! I, Michelangelo Phillip Fox, swear that I will free the mink after she is captured and if I don't, then may lighting strike me dead!" Mike sweared, holding up his right arm. "Satisfied?"

"Hmm, I'll believe that when the task is done. So, what's the plan?"

"Patience, bro. First, you have to see her because, I'm warning you, this mink is a real shocker."

"Let me be the judge of that." Conrad said.

"Ok, let's go." Mike said and they both left the house.

* * *

Inside her tree log, Minerva Mink was wiping off the dust in her house with a rag, not knowing that two pairs of eyes were watching her.

"That's her." Mike pointed her to his brother.

Conrad's eyeballs then popped out of their sockets and his tongue rolled down on the ground.

"Bro, control yourself! You want her to hear us?" Mike warned him, grabbing him by his shoulders and shook him.

"I'm sorry bro, but you can't deny that she sure is beautiful." Conrad said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Don't let her looks fool you. She's like a mermaid. At first, she may look harmless and attractive but once you get near her, she'll drag you into an abyss where there's no escape!" Mike explained to him.

"And you are supposed to snare her? I would have taken her out somewhere, instead."

"Cut it out, Conrad! We've got a job to do." Mike said, sternly.

"Ok, so what's on your mind, brother?" Conrad asked after snapping out of his fantasy.

"I'm thinking of something that is a little bit different than what is written in the script." Mike responded, rubbing his hands.

"What are you saying?"

"It's simple, actually. You see, after about a hundred failed attempts to catch Minerva, I realized that traps, inventions and schemes are not very effective."

"It took you a hundred tries to realize this, brother?" Conrad asked him.

"Shut up and listen! What I'm trying to say is that we should take a more psychological approach." Mike said, his eyes shining with an evil glow.

"Your point?"

"Do I need to explain everything? Look, we're identical twins and Minerva doesn't know that I have a twin brother so what we need to do is…" and then he whispered the plan in Conrad's ear.

"Gee, Mike, isn't that a bit harsh?" Conrad asked his brother, a little worried by what he heard.

"Like I said before, traps and inventions are not working on her. She must have some sort of immunity to them, but I think that if we follow my plan, she will finally become vulnerable for us to capture her. Besides, this is more like a payback for what she did to me in episode five." Mike said to his brother, who was pondering if he did the right the thing when he had agreed to help his only brother.

"Well, although I still think that what we are doing here is clearly, morally wrong, you're my brother and since brothers stick together, you can count on me and it's a very clever plan, especially coming from someone like you." Conrad admitted, smiling.

"That is good news. Watch out Minerva, you're in for double trouble... yes…" Mike grinned devilishly.

* * *

After finishing her chores, Minerva decided to go shopping for some new and fashionable clothes because she felt the need to change her image so that she could attract more and more looks from the boys like a magnet. Therefore, she removed her normal clothes and put on a red shirt and red high-heeled shoes. When she went outside and was just about to lock her door, she heard a voice behind her:

"Hi, Minerva."

She twirled around and saw Mike, smiling at her.

"Hi, Mikey." she greeted him. "Look, I'm really busy at the moment and I'm not in the mood to foil your plans to capture me, so let's leave it for another time, ok?"

"Sure thing. Believe it or not, I just came by to see how you're doing." he replied to her.

"Well, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking, and now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the mall for some shopping." she said and headed towards the town. "See you again soon, Mikey!"

"Yeah, we'll see each other again, a lot sooner than you expect. Hehehehe!" Mike snickered.

Minerva was walking towards the nearby bus station, enjoying the attention that male pedestrians gave to her and after she took her seat on the bench, she heard a familiar voice:

"Hi Minerva."

She turned to her left and saw Mike, sitting at the opposite end of the bench, waving his hand at her.

"Mikey? How did you get here before me?' she asked him, looking puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I've been sitting here for the past twenty minutes." he answered.

"Twenty minutes? But didn't you greet me at my house a few moments ago?" Minerva asked, feeling confused.

"You're probably mistaking me for someone else. I didn't even come near your house." Mike said, giving Minerva a funny look.

"But I could've sworn it was you." Minerva said.

"It was, probably, just another fox that looked just like me. You know that there are some people, who claimed they had seen characters resembling movie celebrities. I'm not the only fox in the forest. I think that these sudden temperature changes in the weather have affected you in some way. It happened to me as well! I wasn't able to concentrate all day thanks to this stupid heat." Mike explained to her.

"But he knew my name!" she exclaimed, still struggling to understand.

"And that surprises you?" he asked her. "You're the most popular girl in the forest. Everyone knows about you and now you're telling me that you're unaware of this?"

"Maybe you're right. I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately and, now that temperatures have risen, I must have forgotten what effects they have on toons that are not quick to adapt to them." she concluded, looking a bit more relaxed.

"That's right! It's just like in the dessert and you're seeing mirages." Mike said and then the bus came to the station.

Minerva lifted herself from the bench, got inside the bus and then she noticed that Mike was still sitting on the bench.

"You're not getting in?" she asked him.

"No, I just came here to take a breath of fresh air and relax. It does wonders to my health." he answered, stretching his arms on the bench.

"Ok, well, see you soon, Mikey." she waved her hand at him.

"Yeah, see you some other time." he said to her.

* * *

After an hour of sitting in a bus that had no air conditioner, being watched by a horde of sweaty guys and angry, jealous ladies with the only thing cooling her off a bit was when the bus reached a stop, Minerva was relived to get off.

"Uh, those fat and sweaty guys gave me the creeps. Normally, I wouldn't mind if I'm in the center of attention but only if the audience is composed of cute, muscular hunks with shiny sports cars…" Minerva said in her thoughts as she was heading towards the mall.

"Ah, a girl's paradise; the Mall…" she exclaimed when she made her way to the center of the mall.

"So many stores, so little time." and she went to the nearby clothes store.

She was just looking at a pair of jeans when something caught her attention, a very familiar voice.

"Excuse me, madam, could you tell me where the men shirts are?"

She looked up and saw Mike talking to one of the owners of the store. The woman pointed to the one of the corners of the store and Mike made his way towards it. Minerva was baffled.

"Ok, this is weird. What is Mike doing here when he clearly said that he went outside just to take a breath of fresh air? Why didn't he take the same bus as I did? Moreover, how did he get here so fast? The next bus comes thirty minutes after the previous one. Wait a minute, this is, probably, one of his dirty tricks that he's using to capture me. It doesn't take a genius to look into his eyes and know that he is up to no good." Minerva thought, clenching her fists.

Mike was examining some short-sleeved shirts, oblivious to the fact that a miffed mink was marching towards him.

"MIKE!" she barked, almost making him hit the ceiling.

"Minerva! SHEESH, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" he said, putting his hand on his chest to calm down the heartbeats.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him, still looking angry.

"What's anybody doing here? Shopping, of course." he answered.

"I mean what are you, really, doing here?" she said, not happy with the fact that Mike put on his most innocent face.

"Well, to be honest, I'm here to watch a movie at the multiplex and since I arrived a bit early, I took the liberty of browsing around to pass the time. Care to join me? It's a really nice movie." he asked her, smiling nervously.

"Don't you play dumb with me! I know that you're plotting something, so stop following me!" she said to him.

"I'm not following you! You're following me! Hey, now that you mention it, I should've known that there's something between us…" he spoke in a sultry tone.

"Say that again and you'll be spending the next night in a hospital!" she threatened him, lifting up her fist.

"Whoa, you don't need to get violent, although, I have to admit that you do look pretty hot when you're angry." he said, winking his eye.

Minerva had a hard time to control herself from slapping him. She realized that this was just a little game that he was playing and she needed to get out of it.

"I'm saying this for the last time, Michelangelo Phillip Fox, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and then she stormed out of the store, leaving Mike to be stared by the puzzled customers.

"I don't know what's got into her lately." he said, rising his shoulders.

After walking away from the store, Minerva felt the need to blow off some steam and relax so she went to a nearby ice cream stand.

"Pardon me, sir, but could I have a vanilla and chocolate con, please."

The ice cream man had a hard time making it since he was not taking his eyes off Minerva but, eventually, managed to do the impossible and handed her the con. After paying for the ice cream, Minerva thought about what to buy next when, suddenly, she felt someone tapping her shoulder, saying:

"Hi Minerva."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, turning around and she thrust the ice cream into the person's head. She then realized that the person who had tapped her was not Mike, it was Wilford B. Wolf, an anthropomorphic nerdy, gray wolf who was wearing a pair of blue pants, a red bow tie and a pair of glasses.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Wilford! I didn't mean for this to happen." she spoke with a shocked voice.

"It's alright, Minerva." he said with a nerdy voice.

"I thought that you were someone else. Here, take this." she said, pulling out a handkerchief from her purse and handed it over to him.

"Thanks." he replied, using the handkerchief to wipe out the cream on his forehead.

"Wilford, I'm really sorry!" she apologized.

"I told you that it's alright." he said, getting up on his feet. "You seem tensed. Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied quickly.

"You don't seem like that to me. I can see it in your eyes. Why don't you tell me what is bugging you? I'm a good listener."

"Well, it's just that there's this guy that keeps following me wherever I go and he gets on my nerves but I don't understand how is he able to move in different locations so fast and not get noticed. Wilford, I think I'm losing my minds!" she explained to the wolf, putting her hands on her head.

"Well, I think you should go home. You'll feel a lot better after a rest." Wilford advised her.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It's a shame that I haven't done much shopping but right now, I don't even feel the need to shop anymore. Thanks for the advice, and I am sorry, again." she said and went towards the exit.

Minerva was running fast like she was being chased by dogs and because of the fact that she kept looking backwards, not knowing where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, sir!" she apologized but then her jaw dropped when she saw that the person she had bumped into was Mike.

"You should be more careful next time. Hey Minerva! Nice to see you. You want to go shopping with me?" he said to her.

Minerva was so nervous that she didn't even answer. She just ran towards the exit, hailed a nearby cab, and went back to her home.

* * *

When she arrived at her house, she took out her purse but she couldn't find her keys. This only made her even more frustrated and as if things couldn't get any worse, she then heard a voice saying:

"Do you need any help, Minerva?"

She slowly turned her head and saw Mike, smiling.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed and quickly ran inside her house, shutting the door.

"Isn't revenge sweet? Nobody messes with me and gets away with it." Mike said, enjoying the fact that his plan worked. "Ok, brother, you can come out now."

Conrad then appeared from the bushes, carrying some tools and some parts that formed some sort of device.

"Man, her scream was very piercing..." he admitted, putting his finger in his ear and began to rotate it.

"I know, but it was just a small price to pay. Now that she is in a state of despair and cannot think logically, she will be unable to resist our final strike!"

"So, what do you need these items for?" Conrad asked.

"I need them to construct the trap and all we have to do is to set it up on her doorstep, ring her doorbell and she'll be ours." Mike explained, rubbing his hands.

"Let's get this over with cause I'm really getting tired of this. What do I need to do?" Conrad asked him.

"You just hide in that bush and let me do all the hard work." he said and went to set up the trap. The trap was similar in design as a regular foothold bear trap, the only difference was that it did not have spikes around it and when the victim sprung it, the trap formed a cage, preventing the victim to escape.

After setting up the trap, Mike rang the doorbell and then rushed towards the hiding spot.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Mike said. "I'll finally catch you, mink."

While Mike was fantasizing about Minerva being captured, Conrad felt a small tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, he saw something that made his jaw to fall to the ground.

"Um, Mike, you might want to take a look behind you." his brother said, tapping his brother's shoulder.

"Not now! Can't you see that I am enjoying my elaborate and devilish plan?" Mike responded, irritably.

"But, Mike, you really need to see this." his brother persisted.

"I said NOT NOW!" Mike said, clenching his teeth.

"Man, you've got to see what's behind you!"

"WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN SEEING MINERVA BEING CAPTURED?" Mike yelled and when he turned around, he gasped when he saw four Minerva Minks staring at them and smiling.

"Howdy, boys…" they all said in unison.

Mike and Conrad were both shocked.

"What in the name of Steven Spielberg?' Mike asked, quite stunned by what was going on.

"Brother, what is going on?" Conrad asked, shocked as well.

"How should I know?" Mike responded, backing away from the four Minervas.

The minks giggled and gave the boys a stare that was prepared just for them, a stare that had nearly closed eyes combined with four sets of puckering lips. Conrad was the first to fall but Mike was still on his feet and the minks tried something different. They gathered around him and began to kiss him on his cheeks and on his nose, resulting in him falling to the ground.

The four Minervas were laughing rapturously and then, three of them took off their masks revealing themselves as Trudy, Amanda, and Gina.

"Good work, girls!" Minerva congratulated them.

"It was our pleasure, Minerva." Trudy said.

"We had fun with this. These boys really had it coming." Amanda spoke.

"I have to give them some points for trying something new. There was even a moment when I really thought that I was going crazy. I don't think even Newt is smart enough to come up with something so elaborate and well-planned..." Minerva admitted, crossing her arms.

"Come on, girls, we're missing a big shoe sale at Macy's." Gina reminded them.

"Ok, let's go." Minerva said, happily, and they all went towards the city.

* * *

After two minutes, Mike and Conrad, finally, opened their eyes, struggling to understand what had happened.

"How did she pull this off?" Conrad asked, having a puzzled look on his face.

"Believe me, brother, I really don't know…" Mike answered with a trembling voice.

THE END (for real, this time)

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy, Wilford Wolf as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features and contents belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Conrad J. Fox belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 8: The Special Friend (After Mike discovers a mysterious box on his doorstep and opens it, he becomes the special friend of some of the most funniest characters in the history of cartoons!)


	8. Episode 8: The Special Friend

_**The Special Friend**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

After a very dull meeting at the Guild and listening to some of the most boring speeches delivered by Orlando and from the members, Mike was relieved to go back home.

"Man, am I glad the meeting is over. Those speeches were so dull that it was as if Francis Pumphandle was reading them. Never before have I been so bored in all my life! I could have used that time to hunt down Minerva, but NO, I had to sit through three hours in my chair while monotone voices were invading my ears and were making my brain cells to die! Oh well, I shouldn't complain since it's over and now I can do whatever I want like watching a movie, or play the violin or…what is that?" Mike asked when he saw a big, wooden box standing on the doorstep of his house.

"I didn't order anything so what's this box doing here?" Mike said and he went near the box to examine it. "Hmm, no address and no name. What person would send someone something that has no address and no name?" he asked but then he jumped because the box began to shake.

"That scared me! What could possibly be inside? Well, since this is Toon World, it could be anything." he said and went inside his house and when he retuned, he was wearing a hazmat suit.

"What?" he asked, when he noticed that the audience was giving him strange looks.

"Hey, I said that anything could be inside this box and I do mean ANYHTING. It's better to be cautious and consider this as our educational message for today's episode. Safety always comes first, regardless of the situation." and then he picked up a crowbar, went near the box, sticked the crowbar under the box's lid and tried to open it.

It took him a few tries but he managed to get it open and then he took a small glimpse to see what was inside. At first, the box seemed empty but then three characters with white faces, red and small noses, dog-like ears, and small black eyes emerged from it. One of them was a little taller than the other two and was wearing beige jeans that were strapped with a black leather belt. The middle one was wearing a blue shirt, a red baseball cap on his head, had a goofy look on his face, and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. The last one, which was the smallest and apparently the youngest, looked more feminine, was wearing a pink skirt, and had a cute, little flower on top of her head.

"Oh no, not you guys!" Mike said after he recognized the three mysterious characters.

"Oh yes, it's us and for those of you who don't know who we are, although that is highly improbable, allow us to introduce ourselves and what better way to do that than by singing a song." the tall one said. "Sibs, let's do it. Maestro, the music!" and they all jumped out of the box and began to sing:

"Y+W: Salutations, Mr. Fox

D: Hi there, Hi there!

Y+W: Thank you for releasing us from the box,

Y+W: It was dark and stuffy inside.

D: That's right, that's right!

Y+W: You don't know how much we tried,

Y+W: To break free…

Y+W: Let's not forget the bumps that we had felt. Also, the unbearable heat that made us to melt.

Y+W+D: Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Tam, Ta, Tam, Ta

Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Taram, Taram, Ta, Ta

TAM

Y+W: Now let us introduce ourselves,

D: Let us, let us!

Y+W: So you won't think that we are elves,

Y+W: Or something else.

Y: I am Yakko!

W: I am Wakko!

D: And I'm the impossibly, cute one!

Y+W+D: Together we are…

Y+W+D: THE WARNERS!"

The audience applauded with delight and each of the Warner siblings took a bow.

"Kudos to MasterOfYourFate for writing this song." Yakko said to the audience.

Thank you, thank you. Allow me to say that it took me about two hours to write this song. I had to make sure that the rhymes worked, the rhythm was good, the lines were flawless etc. It took a lot of work but I succeeded in writing what I thought it would be impossible for me to write, but enough about this and now back to our feature presentation.

But the Warners were sitting on some chairs and were relaxing, drinking a cup of coffee and talking on their cell phones and didn't seem to realize that my speech was over and that the episode had resumed.

I said AND NOW BACK TO OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION, making them to jump out of their seats.

"Oh, sorry! Sis, you're up." Yakko reminded her sister in a whispering tone.

"I'm not up, I'm Dot." she spoke with an irritated voice.

"No, I meant that you are now supposed to say your lines." Yakko explained.

"Oh, I get it now. Let's see…mumblemumblemumbleblabla…ah yeah!" she then cleared her throat and exclaimed:

"Helloooooooooooo, cute and handsome fox!" and she jumped in Mike's hands. "Take me away, baby, but be gentle, I'm fragile." and then she broke into little pieces that fell to the ground.

"You'll have to excuse our sister. She does this all the time." Yakko said to Mike and he pulled out a broom along with a dustpan and cleaned up the pieces.

"You should see what reactions she has when she sees Mel Gibson." Wakko said.

"My words exactly, bro." Yakko said after he put his sister back together and on her feet piece by piece.

"Um, what were you doing in that box?" Mike asked the trio.

"Not much." Wakko answered, scratching his nose.

"Weren't you supposed to be in your water tower?" Mike questioned them.

"We've just escaped. We needed to take a breath of fresh air and go outside and smell the flowers." Yakko replied.

"I'm, really, bored. Let's play some games." Wakko suggested.

"YAAAAAY!" Yakko and Dot cheered happily and then turned to Mike.

"Would you like to play with us?"

"Not right now, I'm really busy at the moment." Mike replied.

"Come on, play with us!" Dot begged him.

"I don't have time for games." Mike said sternly.

"Please!" the three of them said in unison.

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"PLEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASEEEE!"

"I SAID NO, NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted and then he went back to his house and shut the door.

"Sibs, I think we've found someone suitable to be our new special friend." Yakko said, having a grin on his face.

* * *

"I'd better stop wasting time and find some new schemes to capture Minerva. On to the drawing board." he said and went to a nearby drawer to pick up a pencil but when he opened it, the Warners popped out of it and startled Mike.

"Hey, what are you doing in my drawer?" Mike asked them.

"How's about a kiss?" Dot said and she kissed Mike on his nose.

"Don't do that!" Mike said to her as he was rubbing his nose with his hand. "I asked what you are doing in my drawer."

"We've already answered." Yakko said.

"No, you didn't." Mike contradicted him

"Yes, we did." Yakko persisted.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, you didn't."

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, we didn't."

"YES, YOU DID, NOW STOP ARGUING WITH ME!" Mike shouted but when he realized what he had said, he felt like the biggest loser in the world for falling into such a cartoon trick, and what's more, the word "SUCKER" appeared on top of his head.

"You kids are really getting on my nerves!" he said angrily.

"We have a knack for that." Yakko admitted, smiling.

"What a nice house. Let's explore it!" Dot suggested and they all jumped from the drawer and began to run amok in the house much to Mike's desperation.

"NO! STOP, STOP!" he said but it was to no avail.

"Wow, these are some really nice trophies!" Yakko said when he saw all of the trophies that Mike earned by completing numerous tasks for the Guild, on the top shelf of a display case. "Mind if I take a closer look?" Yakko asked.

"Of course n-" Mike said but Yakko interrupted him by saying "thanks" and he took the trophies in his hands and began to joggle with them.

"WATCH IT! You'll break them!" Mike warned him, having his hands on his head.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." Yakko said but then one of the trophies slipped from his hand resulting in him losing his balance and all the trophies fell to the ground and were shattered to pieces.

"Um... sorry…" Yakko apologized, having a guilty look on his face.

"Oh, man! What have I done to deserve this?" Mike mumbled to himself but then turned around when he heard Wakko saying:

"Hey, mister, I'm hungry! Do you mind if I take a little snack?"

"Ok, but just a small one…" Mike responded, trying hard to control his anger.

"Thank you." and he went to the fridge.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut when I said that line about me having an episode with the Warners in episode four. Hey, do I smell paint?" Mike asked when the smell of paint filled his nostrils and when he looked around, he saw Dot painting his walls in pink.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What does it look like? I'm expressing my artistic talent by giving this house the woman's touch that it lacks. The interior decorators have done a bad job. If I were you, I would sent them a letter of complaint." she answered with a squeaky voice.

"PUT THAT PAINTBRUSH DOWN, THIS MINUTE!" Mike ordered her.

"Everyone's a critic. Fine, have it your way!" she said, dropping the paintbrush on the floor.

"I MEANT IN THE PAINT CAN, YOU LITTLE-" but before he could finish, Yakko threw a bar of soap in his mouth and then he went near him, pulled out a scrub brush, and began to clean Mike's mouth.

"You should watch your language, mister. Swearing is not nice and it will lead you nowhere." Yakko said to him.

Mike spit out the soap and then went to the kitchen sink to wash his mouth.

"Why I ought to…" he was just about to say but then he noticed that his refrigerator was gone. "Hey, where's my refrigerator?"

"I ate it." Wakko answered, looking proud with himself.

"WHAT?" Mike exclaimed.

"Well, you said that I could have a snack." Wakko reminded him, crossing his arms.

"But I didn't mean that you could swallow the whole fridge!"

"I couldn't help it, I was hungry." Wakko defended himself.

Mike was so angry that his hands were trembling, his teeth were clenched, and decided that he wasn't going to tolerate this kind of behavior any longer.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT. I WANT ALL THREE OF YOU OUT!"

"What? You don't enjoy our company?" Yakko asked, looking sad.

"NO, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF MISBEHAVING, LITTLE BRATS THAT HAVE NO RESPECT FOR OTHERS! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE, NOW!" he yelled, pointing his finger towards the door.

"So, you don't want to be our friend?" Wakko asked.

"NO!" Mike shouted loudly.

The Warners were shocked by what he had said and did not take this very well. They were looking at Mike with sad expressions on their faces, their eyes grew in size, their lips were trembling and were almost on the verge of crying.

When he saw them in this state, Mike's anger melted away and said to himself that maybe he was a bit harsh to them. After all, they were just children. Was he so different when he was a kid? Moreover, you should never exact your anger on a bunch of innocent looking children that could not harm even a fly.

"Look, maybe I was a little harsh with you. I've been having these problems lately that have really affected me and I managed to keep them buckled up, but there are limits. However, I shouldn't have shouted at you and call you names. I'm sorry. Friends?" Mike said and he reached out his right hand.

The Warners lighten up and were happy and cheerful once more. Wakko went to Mike and shook his hand.

"Friends." he said, but then he pulled out a giant mallet and hit Mike in his head, squashing flat like a pancake.

"WAKKO!" Dot yelled.

"What? I always do this after I shake someone's hand." Wakko explained to his brother.

Mike regained his form back and, this time, the Warners really pushed the wrong button.

"YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! OUT, OUT, OUT!"

"You really don't know how to treat your guests." Dot complained.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE, RIGHT NOW!" and began to push them towards the door.

When the door opened, instead of seeing the Warners being kicked out, we see Mike being kicked out by the Warners.

"Why those little..." Mike said and went back to his house but the door was locked.

"Let me in!" he said after knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice, which sounded just like Yakko's, spoke from the inside.

"What do you mean _who is it_? It's Michelangelo!"

"Michelangelo who?"

"Michelangelo Phillip Fox, the owner of the house." Mike answered.

"Hold on! Um, sorry sir but you're not on the list." the voice said.

"What list?"

"The guest list. You haven't been invited."

"What guest list?"

"The guest list that I'm holding in my hands." the voice answered.

Mike then put his hands on his head and began to tear his hair apart.

"LET ME IN!" he said, trying to open the door.

"Sir, if you won't leave then I'll be forced to use extreme force to make you go away."

"Oh yeah, do your worst!" Mike said in a provocative voice.

"Okay." and then the doormat disappeared, leaving nothing but a big, open hole.

"Oh, no!" Mike said with a trembling voice. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, hitting the ground with a big thud. "Ouch, talk about a pain in the tail!"

* * *

After managing to climb out of the hole, Mike decided to use the eyehole to see what was going on inside but it turned out to be a big mistake. As soon as he got his eye near it and took a peak, he noticed that he couldn't see anything inside because it was very dark.

"Why is it so dark inside? It's not nighttime." he said but he didn't realize that he was looking down the barrel of a gun and before he could back off, the gun had fired, leaving Mike's fur on his head to be covered with gun powder.

"Those kids will be the death of me…" he said and after he shook his head to get rid of the powder, he decided to try a new trick.

His plan was to disguise himself as a pizza delivery boy and then rang the doorbell and when the Warners opened the door, he would have gone in and kicked them out of his house.

"This is brilliant, brilliant I tell you." Mike exclaimed and when he rang the doorbell, he heard the voice saying:

"Who is it?"

"It's from Jerry's. I have your pizza." Mike responded.

"Put it on the doorstep and go away!" the voice said.

"Um, ok, but what about the money?"

"What money?" the voice asked in a confusing tone.

"The money that you need to pay for the pizza." Mike answered, clenching his teeth.

"Oh, you don't say. How much?"

"Well, twenty bucks!" Mike said.

"Twenty bucks it is." and then the door opened, revealing a herd of bucks that were running at fast speed towards Mike, who had no time to react and immediately was stomped by the animals, their hooves inflicting pain all over Mike's body.

"So, you want to play hardball, huh?" Mike said. "Ok, ok!"

While the Warners were watching TV in the living room, Mike was holding a battering ram in his hands and was prepared to charge towards his door.

"I'm getting inside my house, no matter what." he vowed and then he began to run at top speed, holding the ram in his hands tightly so that it will not fell from his hands and he was only a few feet away from the door when it, suddenly, opened. When he entered his house, Mike was not able to control his feet and hit a nearby a wall with all his might, creating a huge crack in it.

"Oh no! Orlando is going to kill me!" Mike said, putting his face in his hands and he was not aware that the Warners had gathered around him.

"There, there! You know, I think the wall looks better that way." Yakko tried to console Mike by patting him on the back.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I know what will cheer you up. A knock-knock joke." Wakko said. "Knock-Knock!"

"Who's there?" Dot asked.

"Max." Wakko answered quickly.

"Max who?" Yakko questioned, scratching his head.

"Max who wants to come in and go crazy! Hahaha, this joke never gets old." Wakko laughed.

"I don't see why you all consider it so funny." Mike said.

"Well, it would have been if you knew Max." Wakko said.

"Just, please, leave..." Mike said in a sad voice.

"Not yet, cause we still have a lot of games to play and we haven't even got to the good part." Wakko said.

"What good part?" Mike asked with a trembling voice.

"The part with my pet." Dot answered, pulling out a small white a box and when she opened it, a huge, hideous and scary-looking monster popped out of it and let out a terrifying shriek.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mike yelled and ran away from his house as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva Mink was lying on her chaise longue wearing an orange bathing suit with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and was enjoying herself as the sun's rays were touching her fur gently.

"_It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's not pretty being me_"

She sang happily but then she heard someone yell for help. She, quickly, took off her sunglasses, and when she looked around, she saw Mike running towards her direction as if he was being chased by someone.

"Hi Mikey. Who's chasing you?" she asked him.

"Take a wild guess!" Mike answered quickly as he passed her at top speed.

"Wait, come back! We just want to play!" the Warners said after they passed Minerva. However, it didn't take long for Yakko and Wakko to turn around and run back to where Minerva was standing.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, gorgeous mink!" the boys exclaimed, their eyes turned into hearts, their tongues rolled out of their mouths and began to pat like dogs. In an instant, Dot returned to her brothers holding a giant mallet in her hand and then she hit them in the head, knocking them out cold.

"Hmpf, boys!" she muttered as she was dragging her brothers by their tails.

"No control." Minerva said to the audience, smiling.

Mike had to find a place to hide from the Warners and while making his way through the forest, he noticed a nearby cave. Without any hesitation, he, quickly, ran inside.

"They'll never find me in here. Man, it's so dark... Let's have light." he said and when he lit a match, he saw that the Warners were inside this cave as well.

"Don't you know that smoking is bad for your health?" Yakko questioned him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mike yelled and ran outside.

The next hiding spot that Mike found suitable was at the bottom of a lake.

"Good thing I took diving lessons." Mike said to the audience and after putting on a diving mask a pair of goggles, a snorkel, a pair of scuba flippers on his feet and an oxygen tube on his back, he dived in the water. While swimming his way towards the bottom, he admired the amazing the world that was inside this lake. The fishes, the algae that swung back and forth, the long patches of sand that seem to form trails, the sunlight that appeared to be dancing on the rocks were eye-catching but what really caught Mike's eye were three giant clams positioned in a symmetrical position on the bottom of the lake. When Mike swam near them to get a closer look, the clams opened, revealing the Warners that were performing a dance number much to the pleasure of the lake's inhabitants.

"And we thought that we should make our first debut on Broadway. This place is a lot better." Yakko said after they finished their dance number.

"I'm the cutest thing in this lake. Ariel, eat your heart out." Dot said.

"Want something to eat?" Wakko asked as he offered Mike a plate that was full of fish.

Mike's eyes grew in size and he swam back to the surface. After dropping off his diving equipment, he vamoosed out of there in a blink of an eye.

Full of sweat and tired, Mike stopped for a second to catch his breath and to get his thoughts together. There had to be a place where the Warners had no chance to find him. A place whose existence was known only by him, a place that was hidden so well that no one would notice it easily, a place not marked on the map and then a light bulb appeared on top of his head: The Predators Guild's headquarters!

Mike, quickly, headed towards the entrance of the HQ and after passing at fast rate through the labyrinth, he made his way to the entrance.

"Klaatu Barada Nikto." Mike said the password and after the door opened, he heard the sound of music coming from the inside and was shocked to see Yakko greeting him.

"The guest of honor is here! Come on in, you're missing one heck of a party." Yakko said to Mike.

"What party?" Mike said and when he stepped in, he was flabbergasted when he saw that all of the members of the Guild were dancing, singing and looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"I'm sorry, we ran out of Pepsi. I'll tell my brother to order some more." Wakko, who was dressed like a bartender, said from behind the counter.

"Hey Mike, these kids sure know how to throw a party. I haven't danced in fifteen years but I can tell you that I'm having a good time..." Orlando said while he was dancing with a female owl.

Mike couldn't believe what was going on but then he heard a nearby voice saying:

"Hey there handsome! Wanna dance?"

When he turned to his right, Dot was wearing a purple dress and white gloves and gave Mike flirting looks.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed and made his way towards the exit as fast as he could.

It went on like this all day. The Warners always managed to find Mike and after running away from them for almost six hours, the exhaustion, desperation and the stress took their tool and Mike had had enough.

"Please, just please, leave me alone!" Mike begged them. "I'll do anything you want if you will go away!"

"Anything?" the trio asked him in unison.

"Anything!" Mike responded.

"Weeelllllllllll…"

* * *

It turned out that the Warners wanted to play Cowboys and Indians. They were dressed in native American costumes with feathers on their heads and had facial markings on their faces. Mike was dressed up as a cowboy with a white cowboy hat and a pair of leather boots with a small, pointy wheel in the back, and was tied up to a tree.

"Good job. Our chief will be proud of our capture! Let us now celebrate by performing our traditional dance of victory." Yakko said to his sibs.

"Yay!" they cheered excitedly and they all started to dance in a circle around the tree, rotating their toy axes above their heads.

"Just end this episode already…" Mike said to me, looking really sad and miffed at the same time.

THE END

"Thanks." Mike said.

"Don't forget. We still have ten hours of playtime remaining." Yakko reminded him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, The Warner Siblings as well as any other Animaniacs features, characters and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Orlando Owl belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 9: Bad Hare Day (When Mike makes fun of a fortune teller and is transformed into a small rabbit, he must come up with a solution to solve this problem and what is worse is that he is hunted by four, gorgeous minks that need him for a special festival that they are attending)


	9. Episode 9: Bad Hare Day

_**Bad Hare Day**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"I've got to find a place to hide!" a scared, little red-furred bunny with black paws and a white, fluffy tail said as he was hopping his way through the forest at fast speed. After scouting the area with his small, yellow eyes, he managed to find a suitable hiding spot: a hole underneath a large oak tree. Without hesitation, he made his way inside and covered the entrances with rocks. After finishing that, he moved to a corner and sat down, his head resting on his knees.

At that point, the camera moved closer to him, startling the little rabbit.

"AAAHHH!" he yelled with a high-pitched voice. "Oh, it's just you readers… I thought that you were one of those minks. I know what you must be thinking: Who's this rabbit and where are Minerva and Michelangelo? Well, to give you a straight answer, I'm Michelangelo. What, you don't believe me? Well, I cannot blame you because if I were in your shoes, I would have had doubts myself but I'm telling the truth. I really am Mike. Now, you're probably wondering how I changed from a handsome and attractive fox into a small, carrot-eating rodent. Well, here's what happened. It all started a few hours ago when I was attending the local carnival…

* * *

_Beginning of the Flashback_

"Here's your prize, sir." a game stand owner said after handing Mike's prize for knocking over the three cans that were stacked on a table in a triangular form.

"Thank you very much." Mike said and he left.

"I love the carnival. The rides, the games stands, the food... it's no wonder so many people come to this place to have fun." Mike said to the audience and while he was making his way through the crowd of people, he heard a voice saying:

"Step right up ladies and gentlemen! Want to know what the future has in store for you? Are you having questions regarding which path you should take to make your life easier and better? Then fortune smiles upon you because I, Muzo the Magnificent, shall answer these questions only for twenty-five dollars."

Mike turned to his left and saw a small, plump-looking guy with small and round eyes and a big moustache under his wavy nose. He was wearing a purple robe with stars on it, a black pointy wizard cap on his head and was holding a cane in his right hand.

"Hey, sir, you!" he called for Mike after noticing him. "You seem like an ambitious young man that is probably going to have promising future. Would like to know what will become of you in the next five or even ten years in the future?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't believe in fortune telling, no offence." Mike said to him.

"You'll change your mind after a consultation with Muzo." Muzo said, having a grin on his face. "I guarantee that you will not be disappointed. I haven't had any complaints from my other customers." he added.

"Well, ok. I'll give it a shot..." Mike answered.

"Splendid! Come inside my tent, sir." he pointed at the big, orange tent behind him.

It was dark inside the tent, the only light source were two candles on a table, which had a large crystal ball on it. Even though the candles were not a very strong light source, Mike looked around and managed to see all sorts of weird items like jars filled with who knows what substances, fortune telling cards, strange-looking necklaces, amulets and golden and silver tapestries with weird symbols on them. The air, inside the tent, was filled with a scent that smelled like a combination between Eau De Toilet and meadow sage.

"Sit down." Muzo said as they got near the table.

"Thank you." Mike said and he took a seat.

"Well, sir, before we begin I have to tell you that my methods of fortune telling might be a little different so, in order for me to reveal your future, I will ask you to not tell me anything about you. The Nature Spirits shall tell me everything that I need to know." Muzo explained.

"Okay." Mike said, a little confused by what Muzo had said.

"Very well then. Let's begin!" Muzo said and then he closed his eyes, lifted his hands in the air and began to whisper some strange words that Mike could not understand. After two minutes, he lowered his hands and spoke with a mysterious tone:

"You are Michelangelo Phillip Fox?"

"Yes." Mike answered, nodding his head.

"You're nineteen years old?"

"Yes."

"You have a twin brother by the name of Conrad James Fox and two elderly sisters named Alexandra Fox and Brittany Fox?"

"That's true!" Mike exclaimed, literally amazed by how precise Muzo was.

"I see that you are a member of a society that is named the Predators' Guild and you have quite a reputation in the forest. I also see plenty of talent in you, a desire to prove your potential, a lot of courage and oh, I sense that something is troubling you…" Muzo continued, still having his eyes closed.

"Yes, it's true! I have this task that I need to-"

"I thought I told you to not reveal anything." Muzo said sternly.

"Oh, sorry!" Mike apologized.

"Let us look into the crystal ball." Muzo suggested and then he opened his eyes and Mike noticed a mysterious glow in them.

The crystal ball, at first, showed nothing but then two dark figures appeared in it. One of them looked like a male fox and the other like a female mink and they began to chase each other, the fox figure trying to catch the mink figure. The fox figure was not very successful and managed only to inflict pain upon itself allowing the mink figure to escape every time.

"Your ambition to become an important figure in the Guild has driven you to accept a task that is, practically, impossible to accomplish..." Muzo continued.

"Come again?" Mike asked in an unsettling tone.

"The Nature Spirits have communicated with me and have revealed that you'll never succeed in accomplishing this task. Moreover, you and the female mink shall realize that you cannot exist without the other and the strongest feeling on Earth shall cleanse you of this ambition to hunt her down and will let go of the hatred that is consuming your soul." Muzo said and looked down at the crystal ball, which now showed images of the two figures embracing each other, looking happy together. The figures kissed on the lips and then a giant, white curtain engulfed them and it made them to disappear.

Mike couldn't believe his ears. This was how his future will be like? Betraying the Guild and starting a relationship with Minerva?

"NOOOOOOOOO! Not going to happen! Not in a million years! Does not compute!" his mind kept shouting and then he lifted himself from his chair so fast that he almost knocked it over.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "Do you mean to say that I'm going to fall in love with that shallow, manipulative, materialistic gold-digger? That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life! I cannot believe that I've wasted precious minutes of my life listening to the lies of a crackpot, mustached man!" he said and then, to make Muzo feel worse, Mike began to mock him:

"Oh, look at me! I'm the Muzo the Magnificent! I'm a false fortune teller and I'll tell you some lies that you're going to believe so that you'll be happy and give me your money because I got rejected from school and have no proper job. Oh, the Nature Spirits are communicating with me and tell me that I should be in a mental institute and should consider some private sessions with Dr. Scratchansniff. I now see why you haven't had any complaints from the customers, because you never had customers. Well, I don't know how you managed to find out about my task, my family and about me but, frankly, I don't care and as a little bonus, you're not getting any money from me, you big fake!" and he exited the tent. Muzo just stood there, on his chair, his fists were trembling, his teeth were clenched, his eyes burned with a flame of hatred and a pulsing vein appeared on his forehead.

"No one ever mocks Muzo the Magnificent and gets away with it! I'll make sure that fox will pay dearly!" he said with an angry tone and he lifted himself from the chair and started to look for something that he knew was going to help him achieve his revenge. Eventually, he found what he was looking for: an old spell book. You see, Muzo was not an ordinary fortune teller, he was also a wizard and, normally, he was a nice and kind person but when people got on his nerves and made fun of him, he changed his attitude and casted spells on those people to make them learn their lesson to never, ever make fun of him again. He then began to turn the pages, looking for a suitable spell and when he found it, he lifted his hands in the air and started to chant the spell:

_Hubble bubble_

_Toil and trouble,_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble,_

_Lightning and thunder,_

_Muffins and chowder,_

_Night sky and moonlight,_

_Smoke and firelight,_

_Odor and sage,_

_Oak tree and osage,_

_Hubble bubble_

_Toil and trouble,_

_Fox, you better beware,_

_Because you will now turn into a hare!_

And after the last word came out of his mouth, the ground began to shook, the sound of thunder was echoing in the tent, the bright light, that was emanating from the book, became stronger and stronger and then it disappeared, the ground stopped shaking and the sound of the thunder faded away.

"That ought to teach you not to make fun of me." Muzo said, rubbing his hands.

"Let me reveal the future! I shall journey to the unknown to bring you notion about what will happen to you in the next millennia!" Mike continued to mock Muzo, while heading towards his home. "People like him should be locked up in a prison cell for a very long time. Why do they even let fortunetellers at the carnivals in the first place? Why can't they earn their living by washing windows or join the circus or something else?" he said to himself.

However, he did not seem to notice that his ears began to grow longer and pointier, whiskers were sprouting from both sides of his snout, and his front teeth grew in size and went beyond his lips. His feet got longer and longer, his tail began to coil itself, forming the shape of a small and fluffy ball and to make matters worse, he started to shrink in size, slowly and steadily.

"And why do I feel the need to eat a carrot?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, something was going on, something special: the minks from the forest were preparing to celebrate _Mink Festival_. Haven't you heard of this festival before? Well, let me explain. Every year, on the 26'th of March, all of the minks gathered around at a specific place, in this case, near a water pond to celebrate this traditional day. Every mink was looking forward to have a nice meal, to mingle with his brethren, to dance and overall, to have a good time, even Minerva Mink and her friends Trudy, Amanda and Gina, who were helping with the preparations.

A tall male mink wearing a blue shirt and black pants was supervising the procedures done for the festival and was giving one final inspection.

"Okay, let's see... The tables are set, the sound system and the music selection… check. Appetizers… check. Main dishes and beverages… check. Chairs… check. Forks, spoons, and knives… check. Yup, everything seems to be in order." he spoke with a proud tone but then another male mink who was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of glasses on his eyes came near him and said:

"Carl, we have a problem." he said with a trembling voice.

"What is it, Tom?" Carl asked.

"Well, hehehehe, it's a funny story but, I'm not the only one to blame but let's say that this situation is of utmost importance and…" Tom said in a nervous tone.

"Just say it!" Carl said, losing his patience.

"Ok, sorry for beating around the bush, but what I'm trying to say is that when we ordered the food for the festival, we forgot about the rabbit meat…" Tom answered, looking down at the ground.

"WHAT?" Carl yelled so loud that everyone jumped.

"Yes, well, we had to place so many orders and we forgot... Hehehehe!" Tom laughed nervously.

"Well, why can't you order the rabbit meat now? We still have time before the festival begins." Carl said.

"You see, we already tried that but so far, every restaurant and shop owner said that they're fresh out of rabbits." Tom answered.

"YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPENTENCE, THE MINK FESTIVAL IS RUINED! YOU KNOW THAT WE CANNOT HAVE THE FESTIVAL IF WE DON'T HAVE RABBITS TO SINK OUR TEETH INTO! IT'S A TRADITION, A CUSTOM THAT IS VITAL TO US AND NOW…" Carl shouted at him, making Tom the size of a flea.

Carl then picked up a megaphone and said:

"Attention, all minks! We have a problem! Because of the incompetence of some toons…" he said, looking at Tom, making him nervous. "we don't have any rabbit meat and as you all know, rabbit meat is a traditional food for this festival but do not despair, for I have a solution to this problem. I want each of you to go into the forest and look for rabbits. Capture as many of them as you can, and then return here. We still have four hours before the festival can officially begin so GO!" and when he put down the megaphone, everyone went into the forest to hunt down rabbits.

"You're lucky that I can come up with a solution for any problem." Carl said to Tom, who was still trembling.

"Yes, yes you are a great person, yes, you are…" he said nervously.

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

If you thought that capturing some rabbits was an easy task, think again! Very rarely do you see rabbits out of their burrows on this particular day because they knew about the Mink Festival and did not want to end up in the menu. Yes, this was a day of terror for the poor rodents and thus, it was making it difficult for Minerva and her friends to accomplish their task.

"Minerva, we've been searching for quite a while and still no luck. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack..." Trudy said to Minerva.

"Patience, Trudy. We'll find a rabbit and if we don't, we'll just have to use… alternative methods." she said, giggling.

"You're thinking of…" Trudy asked.

"Yup." Minerva said, smiling.

"I don't think that we're going to do what Minerva suggested. Look over there!" Gina whispered, pointing at what appeared to be a pair of rabbit ears near a small river.

"Shh! We don't want to startle him." Amanda whispered to the girls and all four of them crept their way towards the unsuspecting rabbit. What the girls didn't know was that the rabbit they had found was more than meets the eye! If you haven't caught on by now, that rabbit was, actually, Michelangelo and he didn't hear the minks coming closer and closer because his thoughts were filled with the phrases that Muzo had said about him and Minerva.

"_You and the female mink shall realize that you cannot exist without each other… You will not accomplish your task…You'll let go of the hatred that you're feeling for her… cannot exist without each other… not accomplish the task!_ What if he was telling the truth? After all, how did he know so much about my family and me? There has to be a logical explanation. And regarding Minerva and me… I cannot believe I'm saying this, but me getting along with Minerva might not actually be a bad thing. No, no, no, no, you're thinking with your heart not with your brain, Michelangelo, but still I can use this relationship thing to win her trust and take her to the Guild easily without breaking a sweat, but a part of me says that it is wrong to think that way… Man, I'm so confused…" he admitted but then he noticed four tall shadows that were covering a big part of the terrain, including Mike himself.

"Hey, who turned off the sun?" he asked and when he turned around, he saw Minerva, Trudy, Amanda and Gina but something about them was different. They looked…taller.

"Hey there, little bunny…" Minerva said to him in a flirting tone.

"Bunny? Who you're calling a bunny, mink? I'm a fox!" Mike exclaimed, irritated by how Minerva had called him.

The girls laughed, making him angrier.

"What's so funny? Did I say something funny?" he questioned them.

"Aaaww, the cute little bunny thinks that he's a fox…" Minerva cooed and the other girls giggled.

"Open your eyes, you stupid minks! It's me, Michelangelo Phillip Fox!" he said to them and crossed his arms.

"Well, if you claim that you're Mike…" Minerva said, and only when she moved closer to him, did Mike realize that something was wrong. Why was Minerva so tall? She looked like an Amazon to Mike.

She then bent over, touched Mike's ears and said:

"Then what is up with these long, pointy ears and that cute, little bunny tail that you have on your back?" and when Mike turned around, he was shocked to see that she was right.

"Let's not forget your large front teeth and those long whiskers on your snout. If you don't believe me, look into the river." she suggested, pointing her finger at the river.

When Mike walked towards it, he didn't even dare to open his eyes, knowing well what he was going to see but he had to see this for himself so he, slowly, opened his eyes and saw the face of a long-eared rabbit, with long whiskers and bright yellow eyes, his eyes.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENNED TO ME?" Mike yelled, putting his hands on his long ears. "How did I turn into a rabbit? Wait, I think I know how to solve this mystery. I'll read the episode script." he said and began to turn the pages.

"Let's see… yeah… yeah… hahahaha, man I sure told that guy Muzo a thing or two, hehehe, and…Ah, so he's responsible for what is going on! He casted a spell on me that turned me into a rabbit, hmm, very original lyrics for the spell, Mr. Author…" he remarked.

Well, I'm not very good at writing spells, I'll admit. I'm better at writing songs.

"Well, I'll pay that guy a visit and I'll make him to turn me back to normal." and he began to march back towards the carnival but he, then, noticed that the minks were following him.

"Um, girls, why are you following me? I mean, I know that I'm cute and everything but I have some business that needs to be attended."

"Don't you know what day is today?" Trudy asked.

"Um, the 26'th of March? Um… Tuesday?" Mike answered.

"You really don't know what day it is, do you?" Gina questioned him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is it something special?" Mike asked them.

"Of course it is. Today is when we, minks, celebrate Mink Festival." Minerva responded.

"And we've got a little problem that someone like yourself might be able to help us with…" Amanda said, in a sweet tone.

"Well, ladies, what seems to be the problem?" Mike asked.

"We've ran out of rabbit meat and we've been assigned to capture some rabbits for the festival." Gina explained.

"Then I'll help you find some rabbits. After all, I always help the ladies so let's go and find a… wait, did you say _rabbits_?"

"Yes, we did." the girls said in unison, smiling in a sinister way.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

"Well, hehehe, I would love to help you with your festival but…you see, I've got something in the oven… no, what I meant to say was that… I've just remembered that I need to clean my bedroom so... no hard feelings, eh girls? I would love to help you but I can't so… BYE!" Mike said, while he was backing away, and when he saw the minks closing in on him, he ran out of there as fast as lighting.

"Cute, little guy. Too bad we have to hunt him down. Let's go, girls." Minerva said and she, along with her friends, went after him.

_End of Flashback_

"And now you know how I got into this mess. Muzo has transformed me into a rabbit because I insulted him and now I'm being hunted by four minks that want to capture me and turn me into rabbit stew." Mike said to the audience. "Pretty interesting story, huh? However, don't think that I'm just gonna stay here and wait for those minks to find me. I have to find Muzo and tell him to reverse the spell because I don't want to be a rabbit for the rest of my life and regarding the minks, don't worry. While you were reading the flashback, I took the liberty of setting up some traps in the area that will stop those minks, well temporarily, but it will slow them down because I don't want to worry about them while I'm searching for Muzo. So, let's go outside and watch the action."

* * *

"Oooooh little bunny, come out, come out wherever you are! We're not going to hurt you." the girls called for him and began to scout the area, looking for Mike but luck was not on their side this time.

What the girls did not know was that, up on a tree branch and hidden in the leaves, Mike was watching them.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe them. To quote Minerva: _I'm not that gullible_."

"Ok, girls, he must be around here somewhere. Let's split up and look for him. The more terrain we cover, the quicker we will find the little rascal." Minerva said to them.

"What makes you thing that he's in this area?" Trudy asked her.

"I trust my woman intuition." Minerva answered.

"Minerva, I don't know if it's a good idea to split up. What if this is what he wants us to do? I think that if we stick together, we will be one force to be reckoned with and manage to capture him easily." Amanda said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Amanda. That rabbit cannot be that smart. He's just a simple animal, just like the others." Minerva said, crossing her arms.

"There is something really strange and familiar about him but I can't put my finger on it…" Amanda said.

"Girls! We're wasting time having this pointless discussion. I agree with Minerva's idea. It's the best way to find that rabbit and whoever sees him first whistle and whoever is nearby, rush over and help the one who spotted him. Now, let's go!" Gina said to her friends and all four of them headed in different directions.

"Nice tactic, Minerva, but what you don't know is that Amanda is right. This is exactly what I wanted for you to do and now you're going to see that the hunter has become the hunted…" Mike whispered and he climbed down the tree.

Amanda was searching in the bushes and on the ground to look for some rabbit holes and rabbit tracks and the more she searched and came up empty-handed, the more frustrated she became.

"No luck so far… Man, my feet are killing me! I think I'll rest for a bit and then resume." she said and then she spotted a big boulder nearby. She marched towards it but when she sat down on it, the rock sank to the ground by a small bit.

"What kind of a rock is this? I took care of my silhouette all year. I can't be fat." she asked but she did not have time for an answer because she had heard a sound coming from the tree that was near the boulder and when she looked up, she saw a giant cage falling down on her. She had no time to react and the cage trapped her in a matter of seconds.

"HELP!" she cried, trying to escape but it was no use. She was too far for her friends to hear her cry for help and that cage was too heavy for her to lift it.

"One down, three to go!" Mike muttered from the bushes.

Meanwhile, Gina was searching inside tree hollows and just like Amanda, luck wasn't on her side.

She was just about to give up when she heard something: a whistle followed by Amanda's voice.

"Gina, over here! I found him, come, and help me!"

"Ok, Amanda, I'm coming!" she said and she ran towards the location where she had heard Amanda's voice.

"Where are you?" she called for her after she had arrived at the specific place.

"I'm over here, by the big oak tree."

When Gina went near the tree, she became a little suspicious. She had heard Amanda's voice coming from over there, but where was she?

"Amanda, is this some kind of joke?"

"No, it's not. Take a look overhead."

When Gina looked up, she saw a bowling ball falling down on her.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed and was knocked out cold when the ball hit on her head, a circle of birds flew around and around her head.

On top of the oak tree, Mike was looking down at her with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I knew it was a good thing for me to take ventriloquist lessons. Two down, two more to go..."

Next up was Trudy.

"Look at me! I really enjoy spending my time looking for a small rodent when I could be at the festival looking for cute boys... Life is sometimes cruel to me..." Trudy complained as she was turning her head from left to right, looking for Mike but then something caught her attention, a small shining object on the ground.

"Oh, I like things that shine! Maybe it's a coin or even a diamond!" she exclaimed happily as she went to pick up the object but once she got near it, the ground that she standing on was actually a blanket that covered a huge hole that Mike had dug and since Trudy didn't know that, she fell into it.

Just then, Mike popped out and took the object, which was actually a shiny rock, in his hands and put it in his pocket.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP ME!" Trudy cried from inside the hole.

"Three down and one more to go, and this is going to be the ultimate challenge. I'm going up against one of the most elusive, hard to fool and gifted with the ability to foil every plan of capture cartoon character in history and no, I'm not talking about the Road Runner." Mike said and went towards the direction that Minerva had taken.

When Mike found her, he saw that she was resting on a tree log and wiping off the sweat on her forehead.

"That rabbit sure knows how to avoid me. Well, if I can't find him, I'll make him come to me." she thought and she semi-closed her eyes and spoke in a cooing tone:

"Oh, little bunny! I've decided that I'm not going to hunt you down anymore. I cannot bring myself to harm such a cute and cuddly animal. I apologize for scaring you. If you come out, I'll let you cuddle in my arms, and I'll give you a big kiss on your cute nose!" and then she heard a voice:

"Neah, what's up, mink?"

She, then, turned around and saw Mike a few feet away from her, chewing up a carrot and posing like Bugs Bunny.

"Works every time…" she said in her thoughts, smiling, and she leaned down, with her arms stretching forward.

"Come on, bunny! Come to mama…"

"Better try a new trick because I'm not falling for that sweet tone and those beautiful eyes cause I can see clearly in them what intention you have." Mike said to her.

"How is this possible?" Minerva asked, dumbfounded by the fact that her plan had failed. "How are you able to resist me? No man has ever been able to do that."

"You're not the only breath-taking girl in this forest. Speaking of which, while I was making my way over here, I came across some really beautiful girls that turned me on. And besides, I prefer girls with short hair." he answered, taking a small bite out of the carrot.

Minerva then raised herself and said:

"Maybe I wasn't able to charm you, but I've managed to get you out of your hiding spot. Trudy, Amanda, Gina, where are you?" she called for them but no answer. She even tried whistling but it was ineffective.

"Don't worry about them. I took good care of them…" Mike said, smiling mischievously. "There is no one here but you and me."

"What did you do to them?" Minerva questioned with an alarmed tone.

"Well, let's just say that I took the necessary measures to fight for my fur and those methods included a bowling ball to the head, a mink cage triggered by a button shaped like a boulder and a digged hole in the ground." Mike answered.

"You did all of this? You're not an ordinary rabbit." Minerva said and, for the first time ever in her career as a WB character, she felt intimated by this small rodent.

"Interesting words coming from someone who is wearing something that is so last season." Mike spoke with a provocative voice.

"What did you say?" Minerva asked in an angry tone.

"You heard me but I think that you must still have soap in your ears after you went to the carwash to do your hair."

"STOP IT!" she yelled, clenching her teeth.

"And one last thing, I think that Amanda is the most beautiful of the group. You can't compete with her, no matter how hard you try."

"THAT'S IT! You're going to eat those words!" Minerva shouted and charged at him but Mike did not even flinch. He just sat there, looking pleased with himself and as soon Minerva came close to him, he took out a rope, pulled it and a net trap captured Minerva, holding her up in the air.

"I cannot believe this. This is a world premier, dear readers. Minerva Mink has, finally, fell into a trap, and is now helpless. I did it! I've finally caught her! I'm now going to become an official member of the…Oh damn, I forgot that I'm still a rabbit. Curse you, Muzo! CURSE YOU!" he cursed and he then tied the rope to the tree, which was holding the net so that Minerva wouldn't escape.

"Minerva has finally been captured and I'm not able to enjoy this moment. Oh well, at least Warner Bros is going to give me a medal or something for doing the impossible, right?" and then a letter fell from the sky and landed on the ground near Mike. He picked it up and read aloud:

"To Michelangelo Phillip Fox from WB, no, you're not getting any medal for capturing Minerva, period. I hate my job…" Mike complained and after tearing the letter to pieces, he started to follow the road that will lead him to the carnival, the place where everything had started.

"Between you and me, readers, it took a lot of self-control to prevent me from falling into Minerva's little trap. There was even a moment when I wanted to just hop in her arms and give her kisses and hugs but I managed to resist. I think these lucky rabbit feet might have something to do with this and the fact that my traps worked perfectly." he whispered to the audience.

Mike could feel his heart beating at a fast rate as he got near the carnival's entrance but then his hopes were shattered when he saw a large sign on the doors that said: "CLOSED, MOVED TO A BETTER PART OF THE TOWN."

"Closed? You've got to be kidding me!" he said and feel down to his knees. "Moved to a better part of the town, is there a better part of this town? The town looks the freaking same!" he spoke with a trembling voice.

"Things couldn't possibly get any worse…" and he looked down at the ground but then he noticed four, tall, familiar shadows on the ground along with his shadow.

"I stand corrected." Mike muttered and when he turned around, he saw Minerva, Trudy, Amanda and Gina. They were looking like train wrecks, their haircuts were covered with leaves and dirt, their clothes were a total mess, and they had small bruises on their limbs. They were looking at Mike with a stare that gave him goose bumps.

"Um, hello!" he said nervously. "You girls don't look so good… I think you should go to a spa and fresh yourself up a bit, hehehehe! You know that you must take care of your looks. With that being said, I'll just be…" but Mike had no time to finish his sentence because Minerva had grabbed him by his throat and put him in a sack so quickly that Mike did not have enough time to react.

"Mess with us, will ya?" Minerva said. "Never have I been so humiliated in all my life."

"He dropped a cage on me! It's a wonder I managed to break free." Amanda said.

"A cage? He dropped a bowling ball on me and my head still hurts…" Gina complained, rubbing her head with her hand.

"Let's not forget that hole that I fell into." Trudy added.

"Well, it's the end of the line for you, rabbit. Let's go, girls!" Minerva said and the girls walked back towards the forest.

* * *

When Mike opened his eyes, he saw some steel bars above him and when he lifted himself and took a closer look at his surroundings, he realized that he was inside a rabbit cage with sawdust on the floor. Mike then went near the steel bars and he didn't like the picture that he was seeing in front of him. The heated barbecues, the tables with plates, the smell of meat being cooked meat and of course, the large number of minks in the area sent chills down Mike's spine. He then turned to his left and saw more rabbit cages and each one having a rabbit inside, which were trembling with fear at the thought of what was going to happen to them. Mike tried to open the cage but it was no use. There was lock on it and it was pointless to try and open it if you don't have the key.

"Oh, it looks like he's awake, girls…" a nearby voice said and when Mike lifted his head, he saw Minerva and her friends looking down at with pleased expressions on their faces.

"Hello there, my little whiskered friend." Minerva said in a triumphant tone.

"LET ME OUT!" Mike yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." she said.

"You know, if you hadn't dropped that ball on me, I might have felt sorry for you, but I'm not. TEE-HEE!" Gina exclaimed.

"You thought that you could outsmart four gorgeous minks, eh? Well, we outsmarted you!" Amanda said, crossing her arms.

"I'll have to admit that you're the only rabbit that actually put up a fight. That is commendable but futile because in the end, you've lost. You must realize that no one can mess with us minks." Trudy said proudly.

"You've been quite a pain in our tail but now it's over. Any last words?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, I have: I HOPE I GIVE YOU ALL A SEVERE CASE OF INDIGESTION!" he shouted with all his might.

The girls laughed and walked away, leaving Mike alone in his cage. He then sat down in a corner and looked down at the floor.

"I cannot believe that I'm going to die like this; end up in their stomachs… Well, I guess this is it. I have no means of escape. Readers, it has been an honor for me to entertain you and make myself a likeable character and I hope that someday you will remember all the tortures that I went through to put a smile on your faces. Please, don't forget me." Mike said with a sad tone. Then he looked up and saw something that gave back his optimism. A male mink was patrolling the area, making sure that the rabbits were not going to escape and what do you know, he was carrying the keys that opened the cages.

"I think I know what to do to get those keys. Hey, guard!" Mike called for him.

"What do you want?" he said with a grumpy voice.

"I submit defeat. You've won. Can I have one, final request?"

"What is it?" but Mike just whispered some words and the guard had to lean over to hear him more clearly.

"I didn't hear you." but Mike continued to whisper.

"Come again?" he said and got even closer to the cage.

"SUCKEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" Mike yelled so loud that the guard jumped and covered his ears with his hands.

"You little bastard…" he grunted and resumed his patrol.

"I'm too smooth…" Mike said to the audience, showing the keys in his left ear.

"Everyone gather round, it is time for me to deliver the traditional speech before the feast!" Carl said through the microphone.

While the minks were making their way towards Carl, Mike seized this opportunity and used the keys on the lock and after stepping outside, he went to the other cages and opened them.

"My fellow minks, it is good to see you once more! Welcome to the one hundred and sixty-four mink festival! This is a memorable day for each and one of us. I must say that I thought that this festival was going to be ruined because of a…ahem…simple mistake but now, that mistake has been rectified and so the festival can continue. I would like to say a few words about how much this festival means to me. When this day comes, I always ask myself: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE RABBIT CAGES?" he shouted when he noticed that the doors of the cages were opened.

"Brian, I thought I told you to watch over the cages!" Carl said to the guard.

"Yes, but…"

"NO BUTS! WHERE ARE THE RABBITS?" Carl asked but his question was answered when he heard a whistle. He then turned around and saw Mike a couple of feet away, smiling and having his hands on his hips.

"Looking for us? Brothers and sisters, let's show these minks who is the boss." and a stampede of rabbits appeared from behind him and charged towards the minks, catching them off guard.

Now that the minks were distracted, Mike ran away as fast he could through the forest but he stopped when he heard a voice saying:

"Thank you so much, Mr. Muzo. I now know what path I need to take to have a wonderful life." and then another voice said:

"Please, call me Muzo. Happy to be of service, my good sir. Have a nice day!"

Mike wasted no time and hopped towards where he had heard the voices and he smiled when he saw a familiar orange tent. When he hopped inside, he saw Muzo arranging his items, probably to prepare for the other customers.

"Muzo!" Mike called him.

Muzo looked behind him and when he saw the small hare in his tent, he smiled and said:

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the impolite fox that made fun of me…"

"Yes, it's me. How do you know that?"

"I know everything, my dear friend." he answered with a proud tone. "What brings you to my tent?"

"I came here to ask you to turn me back to normal." Mike said.

At that point, Muzo began to walk around his tent and he seemed to be enjoying the situation.

"I don't know, I don't think you've learned your lesson to be more respectful with people such as myself. Are you sure that you don't want to be rabbit? There are some advantages when you are a small rodent."

"NO, THERE AREN'T!" Mike shouted, shaking his head.

"Shouting will get you nowhere, my friend, and, now, I will ask you to leave. Can't you see that I have customers?" and he pointed at the long row near his tent.

"Please, Muzo, I did learn my lesson. I'm sorry for what I've said. I take back every bad word, every insult, and every mock. I swear that I'll never make fun of fortune tellers for as long as I live. I'll even pay you for the consultation, just please, please turn me back to normal." Mike begged him, looking miserable.

"You swear?" Muzo asked.

"Yes, I, Michelangelo Phillip Fox, swear that I will never make fun of fortune tellers again!" he said, putting up his right paw.

Muzo then put his hand under his chin and began to think.

"Well…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the minks, after surviving the stampede, were scouting the area looking for Mike.

"I want that rabbit captured. I don't care if it takes all day, I want that rabbit's tail!" Carl said and after walking towards the area where Muzo's tent was, he noticed a shadow in the background.

"He's mine!" he exclaimed and went after the shadow. "I've got him now!" but instead of pulling a rabbit tail, he pulled a fox tail that belonged to none other than Mike. It seems that Muzo had decided to undo the curse.

"Ouch! Hey, let go of my tail!" Mike said.

"Mikey!" Minerva exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking a walk, nothing big." he answered.

"Have you seen a small rabbit hoping around here?"

"Um, no, I haven't." Mike said with a big grin on his face.

"Great, now what? All the rabbits have escaped and the festival starts in five minutes and we don't have enough time to recover them. I guess there will be no Mink Festival…" Carl said with a disappointing tone and everyone felt disappointed but then a light bulb appeared on top of Mike's head.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Mike asked.

* * *

"I have to admit, ordering rabbit pizza was a swell idea, Mike." Carl said after he took a bite of his rabbit pizza.

"Thank you. At least, your festival can continue and thank you for inviting me." Mike replied, taking a small sip of his drink.

"It was my pleasure. You actually saved our festival and as a token of our gratitude, you're now, officially, invited to all of the festivals that will come. You'll be the guest of honor."

"Gee, thanks…" Mike said, looking down on his plate and smiling.

"Come on, Mikey, let's dance." Minerva invited him to the dance ring.

"Okay." Mike said, following her and then he turned to the audience and winked.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy as well as any other Animaniacs and Looney Tunes features, characters and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 10: Mind Games (When Mike receives a hypnotism kit, he decides to use this kit to capture Minerva. Will he succeed or will he fail?)


	10. Episode 10: Mind Games

_**Mind Games**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"Dear diary,

As the days go by, I, sometimes, wonder why is it so hard for me to find that special someone. It's not like that I don't get enough male attention, on the contrary, I think that I'm getting the most attention from boys, the only problem is that most of the boys that fall for my beauty don't have the qualities that I'm craving for. Rarely, do I find someone suitable for me, only to find out that they either have girlfriends or are not interested in going out with me. As if this problem is not enough, I feel that my life is more like a routine that seems to go on forever. Everyday is always the same. I wake up from my nap every morning, freshen up a bit, go outside, spend time with my friends, and then go back to my house to prepare for bed and that is pretty much it. At first, I thought that it wasn't too bad but if this is how my life is going to be like, I'm taking back what I've said. Let's not forget the chores that I have to do everyday like wiping off the dust, washing dishes, cleaning the windows, doing the laundry, mown my garden and the list can go on. A girl like me shouldn't do so much work all by herself...

Oh well, I could say that I'm looking forward to the next day but that would be a lie, so I'm going to be honest and I'll say that I don't, because I can predict what the next day is going to be like. At least, I have you to listen to my complaints, worries, and I sometimes wonder how life would have been if you were a real person, my dear diary.

See you in the next entry.

Your faithful servant,

Minerva Mink"

After finishing writing her latest entry, Minerva closed her diary, locked it, and put the key in a safe place. She, then, lifted herself from the table, went to the living room, sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. The channel that was on premiered a trailer for a new movie entitled "Star Avengers: The Search for Oracle." It was a movie about a group of resistance fighters who were going on a intergalactic adventure to find the mysterious being called Oracle to give them answers on how to defeat the evil emperor that had taken control of the universe. The film is going to have action scenes, romance, betrayal and many more. Rated PG-13.

Minerva chuckled when she saw that in the trailer the emperor looked like a fox wearing a black, metallic suit completed with a black cape and was portrayed as an egotistical, selfish character bend on fulfilling his quest to establish a new order in the universe and will destroy anyone who is standing in his way.

"Now, why does that emperor remind me of someone that I know? Speaking of which, I wonder what Mikey is doing…" she said in her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was in his kitchen, fixing himself something to eat. He put two slices of bread in a sandwich toaster, set it at a right time and then moved to the refrigerator and took out a piece of ham and a bottle of milk. After closing the refrigerator's door, he went to kitchen table, covered it with a tablecloth, sat down, and began to cut the ham into little slices with a knife. After cutting a few slices, he went back to the refrigerator, put the ham back in it, and was just about to check on the bread slices to see if they're done, when the doorbell rang.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" he said and went to answer.

Orlando Owl was standing on his doorstep, holding a package in his hands.

"Master Orlando!" Mike exclaimed and he bowed. "This isn't about the rent for this month, I hope."

"No, it's not." Orlando replied.

"Oh, thank God!" Mike sighted, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. He then looked at the package in Orlando's hands.

"What is that in your hands?" he asked, pointing his finger at it.

"This is for you, Mike. It will aid you in your hunt." he answered and handed the package to Mike.

After Mike unwrapped the package, he was stunned to see that it was an _Easy __Hypnotism __Kit._

"A hypnotism kit?" Mike asked.

"Yes. After seeing you fail every time you hunt down Minerva, the other hunters and I agreed that you need some proper equipment to capture the mink." Orlando explained.

"But I don't know how to hypnotize someone." Mike admitted, feeling disappointed.

"There's a manual inside that will help you. It will tell you everything you need to know. I expect to see more promising results from now on, Mike. The Guild has assisted you so use this kit wisely. Don't disappoint me." Orlando said to him and he left.

"I won't, master, I won't." Mike promised. He then looked at the kit and began to think about the possibilities of using this kit against Minerva.

"This kit might be exactly what I need to accomplish my task. It will allow me to attack Minerva on a new level, a level that she isn't expecting. It's time for some mind control fun." Mike said and took off to Minerva's house, carrying the kit in his hands.

"Oh, wait!" Mike exclaimed and he returned to his house. "I forgot about the bread slices!" he said and he rushed back to the toaster, took the slices out of it and put them on a plate. He took a small bite out of one of them and then he exited his house.

"Oh well, I'm not that hungry, to be honest." he said to the audience while heading towards Minerva's tree log.

* * *

Minerva was mowing her garden, not knowing that Mike was a few feet behind her, watching her every move.

"Ok, let's see what items I can use against her." he said and opened the kit.

Inside, there was a variety of items that Mike could use against Minerva: a watch attached to a string, a hypnotic spinning wheel, a pair of hypnotizing goggles and a manual on how to use the these items.

"So many items, so little time… I think I'll use this first." Mike said and he picked up the watch.

"I had better test this thing." and then he heard a noise behind him. When he turned around, he spotted a small, green frog that just hopped beside him.

"Perfect!" he smiled devilishly and he then bent down, aimed the clock in front of the frog's eyes, and began to swing it left and right.

"Look into the watch, little frog, and you will do as you're told. Your mind is now under my control, the sound of my voice is the only thing that you'll listen to. You're getting sleepy…sleepy…sleepy!" Mike whispered and soon after watching the clock, moving it's eyes left and right, the frog began to fell drowsy, its eyes felt heavy, its mouth let out a big yawn and then it feel asleep.

"It worked! Okay. Now, what should I do with you? I know! When I'll snap my fingers, you'll start singing and dancing. One, two, three!" and when Mike snapped his fingers, the frog opened its eyes, stood up, picked up a cane, put a top hat on its head, and started to sing:

"_Hello __my __baby,  
Hello __my __honey,  
Hello __my __ragtime __gal!  
Send __me __a __kiss __by __wire,  
Baby, __my __heart's __on __fire.  
If __you_ _refuse __me, __honey, __you'll __lose __me __then __you'll __be __left __alone  
Oh __baby,  
Telephone __and __tell __me __I'm __your __own..."_

"Nice. Now, when I'll snap my fingers again, you'll stop dancing and you'll wake up from the trance and you'll not remember a thing." Mike said and after snapping his fingers one last time, the frog stopped dancing, sat on the ground and croaked in a confused tone.

"It looks like that I got the hang of this. That frog was just an appetizer but, now, it's time for the main course! Hehehe!" Mike snickered and he made his way towards Minerva.

"Hi, Minerva." Mike said to her.

Minerva turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, Mikey." she greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Listen, I just came here to…"

"Capture little old me and take me to the Guild, yes, I know why you're here." Minerva completed.

"No, it's not that. I've just received a watch from my grandmother and I was wondering if would like to take a look at it?" Mike said, using the most plausible lie he could find.

Minerva was a little suspicious and reluctant at first, but then she remembered whom she was dealing with. She knew that Mike was up to something and this was one of his attempts to capture her but she didn't want to disappoint the readers and tell Mike that she was aware of what he was planning, so she decided to play along, just for fun and for laughs.

"Ok, Mikey. Show me the watch." she replied, having her eyes half-closed and a smile on her face.

"That's all I wanted to hear…" Mike muttered and he moved closer to Minerva, pulled out the watch but before she could take the watch in her hands, Mike, quickly, had raised the watch to her eye level, and began to swing it left and right.

"Look into the watch and you will do exactly as I tell you. My voice is your guidance and disobeying me isn't an option. You're getting sleepy… sleepy… sleepy…" Mike whispered to Minerva and was quite surprised to see Minerva's eyes spinning like a ferries wheel and then she lowered her head, her eyes closed, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"I can't believe it. I wasn't expecting it to work but it did. I'm never going to underestimate the powers of a hypnotist's watch ever again." Mike said in his thoughts. "Now that you're under my power, Minerva, I order you to come with me to the Predators' Guild." Mike ordered her.

"I'll come with you but only if you do me a favor." Minerva said in a hypnotized tone.

"WHAT?" Mike exclaimed.

"I said that I'm coming with you only if you do me a favor." Minerva repeated.

"I'm not doing you any favors, mink. I said that disobeying me is not an option. Now skip the shenanigans and come with me." Mike said in an unsatisfied tone.

"Either that or I'm not coming." she said firmly.

"Persistent little thing, aren't ya? Oh, ok, what do you need?" he asked.

"I want you to go to a mall and buy me some items that I want. Here's a list with the items. Once you have all the items, bring them back here and, only then, will I listen to your commands." Minerva said and she handed Mike the list.

Mike mumbled continuously while making his way to the mall and after two hours of visiting shops and waiting in lines, Mike walked back towards Minerva's house carrying four large bags.

"Ok, mink, it's done. I've fulfilled your request. Come with me!" Mike said to her, dropping the bags on the ground near her.

"Take them in my house." she said, her head still facing the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mike exclaimed.

"I'm starting to awake from the trance…" she notified him.

"OKAY!" Mike exclaimed irritably and he carried the bags inside Minerva's house and put them on the sofa.

"There, I've done that! Now, you'll follow me to the Predators' Guild and…" but Mike had no time to finish the sentence because Minerva lifted her head, opened her eyes, and said:

"Thank you, Mikey. You've just saved me the effort and the trouble of going to the mall and buying the items myself. You're a sweetie pie." she added with a smile.

"What!" Mike exclaimed. "You mean to say that you were not…"

"Hypnotized? No, I pretended to be, so that you can do all the hard work for me. Thanks again and have a nice day. Oh, and by the way, that watch is ugly. If I were you, I'd get rid of it." she added after she went inside and closed the door.

Mike was dumbfounded. The clock had worked on the frog but why did it not work on Minerva? He then picked up the manual and noticed a warning saying that the watch doesn't work on subjects of high intelligence.

"Note to self: always read the instructions first." Mike said, having his eyes closed and hitting his forehead with his fist.

* * *

Mike then decided to use the hypnotic spin wheel, which looked more like a yo-yo than a wheel. A black with a white spiral, string attached yo-yo, to be more precise.

"How does this thing work?" Mike said, as he was turning the pages of the manual to look for the instructions on how to use the yo-yo, I mean the wheel.

"Aha! Here it is." Mike exclaimed when he found the page about the wheel. "It says here that in order to use the wheel properly, the victim needs to look, precisely, at the center of the spiral otherwise the hypnotic effects of the wheel will not affect the victim. Once the victim is looking straight at the center of the spiral, spin the wheel with your finger and the victim will become powerless and vulnerable. That sounds easy. I had better make another test before I go after Minerva." he said and he began to look for a suitable guinea pig and soon enough, he spotted a duck near Minerva's pond.

Mike then crept his way towards it, not making any subtle moves and once he got near the duck, Mike imitated some duck sounds to attract its attention, and when the duck turned its head towards Mike, he put his finger on the wheel and spin it to hypnotize the duck, but something was wrong.

Mike started to see some weird images; most of them consisted of a long tunnel in a black background that didn't seem to end, drawing him to an unknown location where nothing wass what it seemed to be, a place where logic made no sense and was strange, vague and no, it wasn't Ohio.

It seemed that Mike had aimed the wheel in the wrong direction and when he spin it, he got hypnotized, leaving the duck to look at the audience with a dull expression and lifting a sing saying: _Pathetic, __isn't __he?_

Mike wasn't able to control his moves and began to tiptoe like a ballet, making everyone in the forest to laugh at him.

He then started to perform different dance moves including step, tango, samba and last but not least, moonwalking. While he was doing the famous Michael Jackson dance signature, he tripped over a small rock that made him to fall flat on the ground, causing him to snap out of the trance.

"Oh, man, what happened?" he muttered, rubbing his head with his hand. He then walked back towards the hiding spot where he had, also, hid the kit and picked up the manual, looking for some answers as to what had happened and when he reread the page about the wheel, he noticed a paragraph that he had overlooked, saying:

WARNING: AIMING THE WHEEL IN THE WRONG DIRECTION MAY RESULT IN THE HYPNOTIZATION OF THE ONE HOLDING THE WHEEL. IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE MANY PEOPLE THAT HAD MADE THIS MISTAKE, IT IS NOT OUR FAULT THAT YOU READ THE PAGE AT A FAST PACE AND HAD OVERLOOKED CERTAIN, AHEM, IMPORTANT DETAILS.

"Why do I have the feeling that this book has something against me? Anyway, there's no way that I'm going to use that wheel again. There's got to be some other way to hypnotize Minerva without using these so called _hypnotizing __devices_!" Mike said and was now running over the pages to look for some answers, moving his finger up and down the lines when he noticed something that caught his eye: a hypnotizing technique called _Progressive __Relaxation_.

According to the book, Progressive Relaxation was a method most commonly employed by psychiatrists. By speaking to the subject in a slow, soothing voice, the hypnotist gradually brings on complete relaxation and focus, easing the subject into full hypnosis. Typically, self-hypnosis training, as well as relaxation and meditation audio tapes use the progressive relaxation method.

"So, all I need to do is to speak in a soft and soothing tone and Minerva will be so relaxed that she'll fall into a state of deep hypnosis? I'll do it!" Mike said, and marched towards Minerva's door.

* * *

When Mike rang the doorbell, he tried his best to look calm because he was always nervous whenever Minerva was near him or when she was talking to him and if he looked agitated, Minerva would have sniffed out his little game and his plan would have been ruined.

"Stay calm, Mike. Everything will be hunky-dory… I hope…" he gulped, then the door opened, and Minerva Mink was looking at him with a sultry expression on her face and she had her left hand on her hip.

"Um, hi, Minerva!" Mike greeted her, trying to control his emotions.

"Didn't we already say hello to each other today, Mikey?" she asked him.

"Well, yes we did. I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, grinning nervously.

"You don't need to apologize. What's the reason for your visit?" she asked him.

"Well, hehehe, it's just that… I… I… I… heard that you've been a bit tensed lately and that is not good. Definitely not good for your health… hehehe… yeah! And just so it… happens that I had been rather tensed and agitated, so I went to a psychiatrist to help me out with this problem and I'm felling…b-b-better now." he replied, using the most plausible explanation he could find.

"And?" Minerva said.

"And… um… well… the psychiatrist used a method called Progressive Relaxation and he taught me how to use this method so…when I heard that you were in the same boat as… I… was, I thought I could try it out and see if it works on you as well." he answered, almost babbling.

"Well, I'm not really tensed right now, Mikey. I'm pretty calm." she said, looking into his eyes.

"Well, you can never know when you'll blow your top and…Ooops, sorry for the expression!" Mike apologized quickly, blushing.

Minerva giggled and said:

"It's okay, Mikey. Tell you what, since you've taken your time to come here, you can use that relaxation method that you've been talking about on me. Some relaxation will do me some good." she said, blinking her eyes.

"I can?" Mike asked.

"Sure you can. Come on in and do your magic." she said, inviting him inside her house.

"Ok then. First, you'll need to lay down on something." Mike explained.

"How about the bed?" Minerva spoke in a seductive tone, causing Mike to sweat.

"Nah, I think the couch is better." Mike said quickly, trying hard to control himself.

"Ok, your loss." Minerva said and she went to the sofa and laid down on it.

Mike then picked up a chair and put it near the sofa.

"Alright then." Mike said, as he sat on the chair. "Now, I want you to close your eyes..."

"You're not going to do anything to me while I'm having my eyes closed are ya, big boy?" Minerva asked in a flirty voice, making Mike's ears to blow off steam.

"No, I promise." Mike assured her.

"Very well, I have your word." she said, closing her eyes.

"Ok, now, all I need to do is to say some random sweet and relaxing nothings and eventually she will become unable to resist the power of my awesome voice…" Mike said in his thoughts and then he began to speak in a relaxing tone, almost like a whisper.

"Ok, then. Minerva, imagine that you are in a plain, sunny field, where birds are singing, children are cheering with joy, the sun's warm rays are touching your body gently, the sound of the wind blowing across the field is pleasant to your ears. Let go of all the negative emotions. Relieve yourself of the stress that is killing your warm and kind spirit. You don't have to worry about anything, the world is at your feet and your future is shining brightly over the beautiful horizon…" and Mike kept talking like this for almost twenty minutes and still Minerva didn't show any signs of being under a hypnosis. Mike even tried using commands like telling Minerva to lift her arms so that she can touch the "grass" that she was seeing in her mind but she, simply, replied that she likes it more when she is feeling the grass on her feet. It seemed that Minerva was not going to be hypnotized any time soon and, what's more, she felt more relaxed than ever and after a short while, she opened her eyes, and looked at Mike.

"Thank you so much, Mikey! Your technique really worked. I feel as if I'm the happiest woman in the world without any worries and full of confidence."

"Glad to be of service. At least now, you won't have any problems with your health." Mike said to her, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

"But why did you want to help me?" she asked him softly.

"Well, I… um… I… only did it because… um…" Mike babbled without control, not able to give her a straight answer.

"Aww, come here, you little…" she cooed, wrapping her arms around Mike and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him to inflate like a balloon and. He then pulled out a tack, stung himself with it, causing warm air to come out and making him to fly at fast speed around and around Minerva's house eventually propelling himself outside through her window.

"He's cute when he does that.' Minerva admitted, giggling.

* * *

"No more games! It's time to get serious!" Mike said, holding a pair of hypnotizing glasses in his hands. "No more hiding, no more sneaking, and no more foul-ups!" he said while making his way towards Minerva's house.

Upon arriving, he knocked on her door and then quickly put on the glasses and was now waiting for Minerva to open the door.

"This time, I'll get her." he snickered but when the door opened, he saw a large mirror standing on the doorway, his own reflection looking at him with the same puzzled expression that he had on his face. Only then did Mike realize that he should not have looked into the mirror and he had to take off his glasses quickly but it was too late. Just like Medusa, his own power turned against him and Mike hypnotized himself, again.

He was swinging his head back and forth, his eyes were spinning at a fast rate, his tongue was sticking out of mouth, saliva was dripping from a corner of his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, Minerva came outside and when she saw Mike in this state, she decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Who is your master? Whose voice you listen only to, Mike?" she asked him.

"I listen only to your voice... I'm at your disposal…" Mike replied, unable to snap out of the trance.

"You'll do anything for me, Mikey? You'll obey my every command?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes. I live only to serve you…." he answered obediently, nodding his head.

"I like what I'm hearing." Minerva said to the audience with satisfaction.

* * *

Minerva was lying on her chaise longue, enjoying the sun's rays and was watching Mike, who was weeding the garden. She then picked up her diary and began to write in it.

"Dear diary,

This has been a very good day. I now have someone that is doing all the hard work, leaving me more time for relaxation and fun. I have a felling that the following days will be a lot more different than the previous ones. Whoever said that life is not good to you if you don't play your cards right? See you in the next entry.

Your faithful servant,

Minerva Mink"

She then closed her diary and took a sip from her drink.

"I know what you must be thinking. When am I going to set Mike free? Well, considering the fact that there're many chores that need to be done and that I like to be spoiled and treated like a queen like I should've been ever since I was born, I think I'll set him free in a week, or a month. Whichever comes first…" she said to the audience, winking.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs features, characters, songs and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Orlando Owl belong to MasterOfYourFate

The "Hello my baby!" song performed by Michigan J. Frog and used in the Looney Tunes episode "A froggy evening!" belongs to its respective owners.

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 11: Keys to her heart (Mike realizes that he's been using wrong methods to hunt down Minerva, so he decides to take a more romantic approach and tries to win her heart in order to make it easier for him to capture her.)


	11. Episode 11: Keys to her heart

_**Keys to her heart**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Inside the psychiatry room in the Warner Brother's studio, Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff, one of Hollywood's best shrinks, was recovering from a session with the Warner siblings. If there was anything in the world that he dreaded the most, was trying to make the Warner trio to behave like "normal" children but the task was more like trying to escalade Mount Everest without proper climbing equipment and an oxygen tank.

The doctor then got off from the floor, rearranged his glasses, wiped off the dust from his white shirt, and walked towards his desk. After sitting down, he pushed the button on the intercom and said with a tired voice:

"Miss Nurse, ju may buzz in my twelve o'clock now…"

"Yes, doctor." the nurse replied.

While waiting, the doctor put his elbow on the desk and rested his head on his palm, thinking about the discussion that he had had this morning with Thaddeus Plotz, the CEO of Warner Bros. regarding the Warner siblings.

* * *

_Beginning of Flashback_

Scratchnsniff opened the door that led to his boss's office, looking unsettled and sweat was forming on his forehead. He then took a big gulp and spoke with a trembling voice:

"Um, ju vanted t-t-to s-s-s-see me, sir?"

"Yes, come in." a voice answered.

The doctor stepped inside and closed the door, his knees trembling.

"Take a seat!" the voice said, sounding more like an order than an offer.

Scratchnsniff felt like his feet were glued to the floor, his heart was beating fast and he was shaking like a leaf. He, eventually, managed to do the impossible and moved towards the long table with lots of chairs. He then took the seat that was on one of the ends of the table and noticed that the chair at the other end was facing its back towards him. The doctor knew that his boss occupied the chair and since he had to make a good impression around your boss, he checked his clothes to see if they were in good condition and after making sure that his shirt was buttoned, he tried as hard as he could to crack a smile.

The chair at the other end of the table rotated, revealing a short and squat old man with a few strains of grey hair on his head. He was wearing a blue jacket, a red tie and had gray pants with black shoes.

He then smiled when he saw Scratchnsniff and the doctor thought that maybe he was just being paranoid and that he shouldn't worry about anything if his boss was smiling but then he changed his mind when he saw that Plotz had wiped off his smile and replaced it with a stern and miffed look.

"Dr. Scratchnsniff, do you know why you're here?" he asked him in a serious tone.

"Um, ju vant to tell me that ju have recommended me to new movie celebrities?" the shrink answered, looking at his boss.

Plotz shook his head and said:

"No, guess again."

"Um, ju vant to give me a raise?" Otto said, smiling nervously.

"Yes, that's it!" his boss said, happily, lifting himself from his chair, and walked towards the doctor.

"Well, hehehe, that iz good newz." Scratchnsniff said happily, clasping his hands.

"Yes, it is and here's something else: did you know that the streets are paved with gold and the moon is made of cheese?" Plotz questioned him as he got near the doctor.

"Um, they really are?" the doctor asked.

"OF COURSE THEY AREN'T, YOU BIG IDIOT! DID YOU THINK THAT I CALLED YOU HERE TO GIVE YOU GOOD NEWS?" Plotz shouted, making Scratchnsniff to shrink to the size of a flea.

"Um, vell…" the shrink said with a trembling voice.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I'M WASTING MY TIME, CALLING EVERY EMPLOYEE, AND TELLING THEM THAT I'M GOING TO GIVE THEM A RAISE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Plotz kept yelling, spiting saliva on the table.

"No sir!" Scratchnsniff replied quickly.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE IN MY OFFICE?" Plotz asked him, a vein on his head started to pulse.

It was obvious what the subject of the discussion was going to be about, so the doctor gulped and gave his answer.

"To talk about the Varnerz?" and then covered his head with his hands.

After replying, his boss calmed down.

"You've finally got it right. Ju vant to give me a raise… oh boy!" he mocked him and headed back to his chair.

"Dr. Scratchnsniff, these kids have been causing trouble for a long time and are driving me bananas!" Plotz said, putting his head in his hands. "I received letters from movie actors saying that they're not going to star in our latest movies if those kids are running willy-nilly all over our studio and causing chaos."

"Oh, this iz bad..." Scratchnsniff replied, looking down on the table, not even daring to look at his boss.

"You don't even know the half of it. I received complaints stating that the Warners are destroying the backgrounds for movies, they were caught stealing clothes from the actor's rooms, they're scaring the workers, they're ruining motion picture scenes, play with movie props, they're embarrassing the Hollywood celebrities and this is just for starters. I thought that after a few sessions with you, those kids will start to act their age but so far the results have been quite… unsatisfying!" Plotz said, clenching his teeth.

"Vell, I've tried every method that I've studied at the University of Psychology but nothing vorks vith these kidzes." Otto defended himself.

"Then you're not trying hard enough. Now listen and listen good, Scratchnsniff…" Plotz said, climbing on the table and marched towards him. "I hired you to keep those kids under control so either you do your job or YOU'LL BE OUT OF THE JOB!" Plotz shouted so loud that Scratchnsniff flew away from his chair and landed hard on the floor.

"Do I make my self clear?" Plotz asked him.

"Yes sir!" the shrink replied instantly.

"Good." his boss said and slammed the door to his office.

* * *

_End of Flashback _

Just then, the door to his office opened and when the shrink turned his head, he saw a tall, young, anthropomorphic fox stepping into his office.

"Good day, Dr. Scratchnsniff." the fox said, closing the door.

"Good day, Mr…" the doctor said, looking in his notebook. "Michelangelo Phillip Fox?"

"Please, call me Mike. I can't stand it when people call me by my full name." Mike remarked.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Now, let uz begin. Vould ju prefer to sit on the sofa or lie down on it?" he asked him, lifting himself from his desk.

"I'll lie down." Mike answered, moving towards the sofa and laid down.

"Very vell." the doctor exclaimed, pulling a chair near the sofa and sat on it. He then took out a clipboard and a pencil and said:

"Now, vat seems to be the problem?"

"Well, doc, I have this problem that's been wearing down on me. You see, I'm a member of the Predators' Guild, well, not an official member but that's not important and I've been given a task to accomplish." Mike answered, looking at the ceiling.

"Vat kind of task?" Scratchnsniff asked.

"Well, since we call ourselves predators, I have to hunt down a white female anthropomorphic mink and take her to the Guild so that I can proudly proclaim myself as the best predator in the forest and be accepted as an official member but this task is killing me." Mike complained.

"Vat makes ju say that?"

"This mink is unlike anything I've ever seen in my life. She always manages to evade me, uses my own traps against me, although I don't know how she manages to pull that off, and, what's worse is that she makes me look inferior." Mike answered in an angry tone.

"I see..." the doc said, taking notes on his clipboard.

"And she's not only smart and cunning, she's also very beautiful. I mean, god-like beautiful. One of the methods she's using against me is her charms and every time she speaks to me in a cooing voice, looking at me with her mesmerizing and sparkling eyes, I lose my concentration and my hormones blow up like fireworks."

"Quite a description, ya, ya!" Scratchnsniff remarked, nodding his head. "Und, every time ju go after her, ju always fail?"

"Yes." Mike replied. "But I'm not talking about a simple fail. I've been shot, electrocuted, poisoned, burned, blown to bits, it's a wonder I'm not resting my tail in a hospital…"

"Vell, if this task iz dangerous und hazardous to yur health, then why don't ju quit?" the shrink suggested.

Mike looked at him with a "you must be out of your meds!_"_ expression.

"Quit? That's a good one. You think that I wouldn't have done that after my first attempt to catch the mink? No, I made a vow that I'll catch that mink, no matter what, and once I swear to do something, I'll do it." he said with a proud voice. "And besides, it's not like I can just tell my master that I want to quit my assignment, it's not that simple." he added.

"Ju also stated that she uses yur own trapz against ju." Scratchnsniff said.

"Yes, I don't know how she does that. It's like she has some sort of aura around her that prevents her from falling into the traps. Conventional traps, state of the art traps, not effective. I've tried and I've tired but I can't manage to trap her. I don't know what to do, doc. I feel so depressed that I can't win over this mink that I feel a pain inside me whenever I go after her, a pain that is telling me that I can't obtain victory over her and it really affects me. What should I do, doc?" Mike asked, feeling discouraged.

"Vat iz the name of the mink?" Scratchnsniff questioned, although in his mind he was wondering why he asked that.

"Minerva Mink…" Mike answered.

"Oh!" the doctor exclaimed, almost dropping the clipboard.

"You know her?" Mike asked him after noticing the doctor's reaction.

"Vell, not personally, but she, once, came into my office because of some personal problems that she's been struggling vith." the doctor answered, remembering that dreadful day when the female mink had stepped into his office.

"What kind of problems?" Mike asked quickly, hoping to get an answer.

"I'm sorry, but that iz strict confidential." the shrink replied firmly.

"Rats!" Mike muttered, snapping his fingers.

"Anyways, getting back to ju, based on vat ju told me, it is obvious vat your problem iz. Ju're suffering from a sever case of _Villanus __Repeticus __Trappus_." Scratchnsniff said.

"What is that?" Mike asked, baffled by what the doctor had said.

"Villanus Repeticus Trappus iz a syndrome most commonly found in villainous characters. It causes a toon to never give up on his or her goal to harm, destroy or in your case to capture another toon regardless of the hazards or dangers that he or she iz exposing to. In fact, Mr. Will. E. Coyote iz also suffering from the same syndrome. The need to be in the center of attention, the need to exact vengeance on someone, the need to prove his or hers potential are some of the many symptoms of the syndrome. Und ju, my friend, are suffering from this syndrome because ju want to capture Minerva so that ju can become an important figure in the Guild und ju don't take into the consideration what might happen if ju go to the extreme." the doctor explained in a detailed way.

"Is there a cure for this?" Mike asked.

"Ya, of course. There are many vays in how to treat the syndrome like trying to accept the fact that ju cannot achieve the goal no matter how hard ju try, reading a book about the positive side of life, practice yoga und many more. But ju said that ju can't give up on the mission easily und since it seems very important to ju to capture the mink, I can only offer ju some advice because achieving personal goals iz also a method of curing the syndrome. I've read in some books that the best veapon for a hunter to use against a prey is trying to think like the prey and fight fire with fire!" Scratchnsniff said to him.

"Meaning?" Mike asked, a little confused.

"Think about it. What iz she using to evade you? What are her most potent weapons against predators? Once ju figured that out, ju may have a chance to succeed in yur task."

"Well, she uses her charms against me and… wait! That's it! She's using her feminine charms against me and this means… means that I have to use my own charms? Sorry to disappoint you, doc, but she likes only muscular hunks or guys with money and I don't fit in either of those categories..." Mike admitted with a sad tone.

"That may be true, but ju don't need to have those qualities. If I know something about women, iz that they react very vell ven it comes to showing them affection or attention like giving them giftz." the doctor said, smiling.

When he heard the word "gifts", a thought crossed Mike's mind. Since Minerva was craving for love and attention, maybe he could construct some traps that will be more appealing to her womanly needs that will no doubt be effective against her.

"That's it!" Mike exclaimed, jumping from the sofa. "The answer has been under my nose all this time! It's so obvious! I can't believe that I've overlooked this tiny and insignificant detail! Thank you so much, doc! You sure know how to do your job." and then he shook the doctor's hand and headed towards the door, full of optimism.

"Vere're ju going?" the doctor asked him.

"To Minerva's house." Mike replied. "It's time to see if my charms haven't rusted over the years. Thank you again, doc, and have a nice day!" and he closed the door.

"Vell, that's another satisfied person." he said and then sat down on his desk and pushed the button on the intercom.

"Miss Nurse, send in the next patient."

* * *

Mike was now in his house, his eyes scanning the bookshelves, looking for a book that his father had given to him when he turned fifteen.

"It's got to be around here, somewhere…" and then he spotted it.

"Ah yes!" and he took out a book entitled **How ****to ****win ****a ****woman's ****heart ****101**.

"Every man should have one of these at home." Mike remarked and opened the book.

"Method Number 1: offering your female companion a bouquet of flowers will show to her that you are worthy of her attention. That's easy and I think I'll give some "special" flowers to Minerva, if you get my drift. Hehehehe!" he snickered and went outside.

* * *

Inside her tree log house, Minerva Mink was taking a shower, singing her theme song at the same time:

_"It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's not pretty..."_

However, she interrupted her signing performance when she heard the doorbell rang.

"Oh poo, always when I'm taking a shower!" she exclaimed irritably. "Hang on, I'm coming!" she said, turning off the faucets.

She then stepped out of her tub, wrapped a towel around her hair and put on a bath gown. After finishing that, she went to answer the door and saw that the person who had rung her doorbell was none other than Mike who was having his arms behind his back.

When Mike saw what she was wearing and seeing the water dripping off from her fur, his cheeks burned, his knees began to tremble and he started to sweat.

"Hi, um… Minerva…" he greeted her nervously, keeping his feelings in control as much as he could. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"Damn right you did! I was in the shower!" she remarked coldly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Minerva! I didn't know that." he apologized, trying to eliminate any dirty thought in his mind.

"Be quick about this, Mike." she said to him, frowning.

"Ok, well, I came here to give you something. Here!" and he showed her the bouquet of flowers that he was holding behind his back but those flowers weren't normal ones. They were lighted dynamite sticks that had been painted in green and had fake rose petals around the ends with the wicks.

"These are for you." Mike said and offered her the flowers.

When Minerva saw the flowers, she smiled because she had figured out what those flowers were so she played along and pretended to be surprised.

"Oh, Mikey, you shouldn't have." she exclaimed and clasped her hands. "I really appreciate the gift but there's just one problem. I'm allergic to ro-ro-roses..." and she let out a small sneeze.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Mike said, feeling disappointed. "I guess I screwed up…"

"Aww, don't think that way, Mikey…" she said in a soft tone and put her hand under his chin. "It's not the gift that counts, it's the gesture, and this is what impresses me the most. You know, I think I'm starting to like you." she added in a seductive tone and looked into Mike's eyes.

"You do?" he asked her nervously.

"Of course." she answered, smiling. "You may be annoying and persistent but once I look past those downsides, you're really a nice person."

"Gee, thanks..." Mike said, blushing.

"And I think I'll get to know you a lot better if you want to go out somewhere with me." she said, enchanting the words with a sweet tone.

"Sure." Mike replied, happily.

"That sounds great, Mikey. Give me a call sometime. Now, if you'll excuse, I need to dry out. I'll talk to you later, lover boy…" she said in a flirty tone and closed her door.

"Wow, I can't believe this. She really wants me to go on a date with her. I think I've judged her too quickly. She's actually a nice girl and I certainly wouldn't mind spending time with her." Mike said to the audience, still overwhelmed by the love spell but then he heard a noise that snapped him out of his fantasy. A fizzling sound, that made Mike to realize that he was still holding the "flowers" in his hand and were about to blow off.

"I take back what I've said…" Mike said, looking at the audience with a miffed expression and the flowers blew up, turning Mike into a pile of ash.

"I really got to stop using explosives." he said to himself.

* * *

"Method number 2: It is said that diamonds are a girl's best friends so buying her a bracelet or a necklace or even a pair of earrings might win you a romantic dinner with the woman of your dreams." Mike read from the book and began to assemble his latest device.

"Ta-daa!" he exclaimed, showing to the audience a silver necklace with a sapphire heart attached to it.

"Pretty, isn't it? But don't let it it's shining aspect fool you. This necklace is actually a wonderful-crafted trap, if I do say so myself. You see, I've planted a small audio device in the heart that is triggered by a tactile sensor incorporated in the necklace. Once Minerva puts the necklace around her neck, the audio device will start emanating a low-frequency sound that is nearly imperceptible to human ears but it can be deadly when it comes to animals with a keen sense of hearing such as minks. Think of it as a dog whistle but for minks. Once the device is activated, Minerva will not be able to resist the sound, it will cause her to faint, and all that is left for me is to take her to the Guild. It's as simple as that." Mike explained and headed towards Minerva's house. Once he put the necklace down on her doorstep, he started writing a note and after positioning it near the necklace, he rang the doorbell and hid in the nearby bush.

The door swung open and Minerva looked around to see who had rung the doorbell but no one was there. She then caught something sparkling with the corner of her eye and when she looked down, she spotted the necklace.

"Ooh, this is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, picking up the necklace and admiring it. She then noticed the note.

"To the most beautiful girl in the forest who has stolen my heart. Love, a secret admirer…" she read and smiled.

"Thank you, secret admirer." she muttered and went inside her house.

Mike then came out of his hiding spot and started to rub his hands.

"Now, all I have to do is to wait for the device to do it's job. Let's look inside and see what happens." and he crawled his way towards Minerva's window and raised his head to see if his plan had worked, but it didn't.

He waited for almost fifteen minutes and Minerva was still not collapsing, even though she was wearing the necklace around her neck.

"Darn you Minerva and your unbelievable good luck, darn you! Why didn't it work?" he asked and put his hands in his pockets. He then felt something inside one of the pockets and when he pulled his hand out, he was holding two small batteries.

"Oh damn! I forgot to put the batteries inside the necklace. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he exclaimed, pounding his head repeatedly on a tree.

* * *

"There has to be a method that is more effective than the others…" Mike said while turning over the pages at a fast rate.

"Now, let's see, method number 9: Expressing your musical talents is also another way to show your love to your soul mate. You can make beautiful music together! Yeah… oh wait, scratch that. I forgot that she doesn't like musicians. Moving on…" he said but then he noticed something that put a smile on his face.

"Method number 23: It is said that the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach but this can also apply to women. Offer your beloved princess a box of candy. It will sweeten things between you and her. It is better to have a box of candies shaped like hearts for more promising results."

Without hesitation, Mike rushed to the nearest candy store and bought a box of candy. When he returned to his hiding spot, he lifted the lid of the box and took out from his pockets a syringe that was filled with a toxic substance.

"Instant paralysis poison. Never go on a hunt without it." he explained to the audience and he injected a little of the poison in every bonbon. After finishing that, he put the lid back and marched towards Minerva's house.

He knocked on her door and Minerva opened the door to her house for the third time this day.

"Listen, Minerva, I'm sorry about the roses. It will never happen again so, in order to compensate for the mistake, I've bought you something else." and he opened the box of candy.

Minerva looked at him and said:

"Oh, Mikey! You really are trying hard to impress me…"

"I get that a lot from the ladies." Mike admitted. "I've bought the best bonbons I could find. Try one, the shop keeper told me that they're delicious." Mike said, smiling in a sinister way.

"I would love to, Mikey, but I need to take care of my figure. I do look great, don't you think?" she asked in a sultry tone, showing off her impressive curves, causing Mike's cheeks to burn.

"Um, yes… you… do, but a little bonbon will not affect your perfect feminine figure so, please, take one." Mike insisted, trying to persuade Minerva into taking one of the bonbons.

"Ok, Mikey, if you insist. And you're right, a little bonbon will not affect little old me." and then she reached her hand to take a bonbon but when she was just about to eat it, she said:

"You know, Mikey, I've noticed that today you've been struggling to win my attention and so, as a reward for being a cute, sweetie pie, I'll let you have the first bonbon."

"No, thank you. These are for you, not for me. Mike said to her, avoiding falling into her trap.

"Oh, but you deserve it!" she said to him.

"No!" he answered firmly. "I've bought this box of candy only for you. If I wanted to buy candies for myself, I would have done it."

"Please, Mikey, take a bonbon. Do it for little old me, please!" she cooed, moving closer to him and looking into his eyes.

Mike's face became red and felt like he was going to turn into a rocket in any minute. Once Minerva is looking into your eyes, it's as if she's hypnotizing you into doing her every biding and Mike was not able to resist.

"Okay, my dear." he said and he took a bonbon without even thinking about the consequences. Once he swallowed it, he didn't have enough time to savor it's taste because he felt like he couldn't move his body at all. He tried moving his arms but it was to no avail. It was like he turned to stone, the only things that were moving were his eyes.

Minerva was pleased to see him in this state.

"What a yutz! Did he really think that he would buy me with that box of candy? I'm smarter than I look and…" but she didn't finish her sentence because she had heard a voice saying:

"Excuse me, could you tell where the post office is?" and when Minerva turned around, the sight before her astounded her. A handsome, muscular, blond mink hunk wearing a black tank and a pair of jeans was standing right beside her.

When Minerva saw him, she started having problems breathing and then her tongue rolled out of her mouth. After gathering her long tongue and put it back in her mouth, her eyes flew from her sockets and were studying the hunk from head to toe.

"Homina-homina-homina!" she babbled and then began to bounce around and around him, eventually melting into a puddle.

"Are you ok, miss?" the hunk asked as he kneeled beside the puddle.

Minerva then regained her normal self and propelled herself in the hunk's arms.

"I am now that you're here..." she said, strucked by love.

"Um, ok. Listen, I need to deliver a letter so can you tell me where the post office is?"

"What's the rush, baby? Come inside my house and have a cup of coffee so that we can get to know each other a little better…" Minerva cooed, running her finger up and down the hunk's chest.

"Um, miss, are you sure you're ok?" the hunk asked her.

"He called me Miss… uhhhhhh…" Minerva exclaimed before she fainted.

The hunk then put Minerva on the ground and said:

"You know what? I think I'll go and look for a map of the city." and then he left.

* * *

The next day...

HelloNurse was drinking a cup of coffee when the phone on her desk rang. She then put the cup down and answered the phone.

"Dr. Scratchnsniff's office! I see, well…" she said and then she picked up agenda and opened it. "The doctor is free on Friday so you can make an appointment in that day. Two o'clock sounds fine? Ok then, have a nice day." and after she finished writing in the agenda, she hanged the phone.

Just then, Scratchnsniff appeared, carrying a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, Miss Nurse. Ju look fine today."

"Doctor, you have an appointment on Friday at two o'clock sharp." she notified him.

"Oh, really? Who's the person?" he asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Minerva Mink." the nurse answered.

The doctor then spat out the content from his mouth after hearing the nurse's respond.

"She says that she's still having problems finding her special someone." the nurse added.

"Oh nein!" the doctor exclaimed sadly, looking at the audience.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff, HelloNurse, Thaddeus Plotz as well as any other Animaniacs and Looney Tunes features, content, references and characters belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 12: The witch of West Falls (In the fictional town of West Falls, two twin brothers decide to venture in the nearby forest during nighttime where, according to ancient folklore, a mysterious figure is said to live in there. Is this nothing more but a good bedtime story or is it real?)


	12. Episode 12: The witch of West Falls

_**The witch of West Falls**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Once upon a time, there were two twin fox brothers who lived in a small and peaceful village located in the heart of a mountain range named West Falls. The brothers were named Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Conrad James Fox and they, along with their family, were very poor. Their father was a simple woodcutter who worked from morning to dawn just to earn a little money to feed his starving family. Their mother sold wood sculptures that she, masterfully, crafted them with her bare hands in the market but the inhabitants of West Falls did not seem very interested in her artwork so the sales were not going well.

Their two sons also had to work hard to earn a living. When school ended, most kids would go to their homes where their loving parents were waiting for them with a delicious and warm supper but, unfortunately for Mike, which is the short version of Michelangelo, and Conrad that was a luxury that they couldn't afford. They spent most of the remaining day begging, doing tedious and dirty jobs like cleaning the chimneys, washing windows and so on and so forth and the only time when they got to eat was during the late hours of the night when their father returned from work.

The family lived in an old, tumble-downed house that used to belong to their grandparents before they had passed away. The interior of the house looked like a place fit for the Addams Family. The ceiling was full of dust, cobwebs and mould, the walls were tattered, the furniture was half-eaten by termites, the windows were broken and filthy, the beds were covered with stains and full of bedbugs and it looked like that this house would collapse in any minute. As if living in this house was not enough to cause suffering, the family had to endure the comments and arrogant attitude of the rich people.

They were gossiping them, made fun of them, teased them when they pretended to offer them money. There were times when their father would lose his temper and tried to beat them but luckily for him, his wife stopped him from doing that, saying that they already had enough problems and didn't want for her husband to end up in jail. Mike and Conrad were also in the same situation at school. The other kids were laughing at them, pointing their fingers at them, playing jokes on them like throwing their books in mud, hanging them from a tree by their underwear, beating them in the schoolyard, threw pieces of chalk and wet sponges at them and the list goes on. Every day was fight for survival for the poor, unfortunate family. The only thing that kept them from losing their optimism was their dream that one day a miracle would happen and they would never have to live in the these conditions but as the days went by and nothing happened, the family was slowly and steadily losing their hope, making them even more depressed and miserable.

* * *

One day, while making their way through the crowded streets of the village, Mike and Conrad saw the school's bully, Bill Bear, along with his gang of cohorts harassing an elderly woman.

"Look here, guys! The poor, old lady wants us to help her cross the street and carry her bags to her home. Well, lady, here is what I have to say…" and he kicked the grocery bags, and began to laugh like a jerk and his friends followed his example.

"You still have arms and legs, ya old hag, use them to help you out. Hahahahaha!" and then he and his friends left the scene, leaving the poor woman to fall on her knees, putting her head in her palms and then she started to cry.

Mike and Conrad were enraged after watching this.

"Why that no-good jerk! How dare he treat her like that?" Mike said, clenching his fist.

"That guy has no respect for others. Come, brother, let's help her." Conrad said to his brother and they rushed towards the woman.

Conrad then approached her and patted her on the back.

"There, there, miss. We'll help you."

The woman lifted her head to look at Conrad and smiled.

"Thank you so much." she said, tears still flowing from her eyes.

While Conrad was busy comforting the woman, Mike gathered the groceries that were scattered all over the place and, after putting them back in the bags, he said proudly:

"There you go. Not one item is missing."

The woman then lifted herself and put her hands on the boys' heads.

"You boys are really nice, not like that other kid…" she said to them.

"That kid's name is Bill Bear, the meanest kid in town. You're not the only who suffered because of his behavior." Mike said to the woman.

"Yeah, we also have to cope with him at school. He is nothing but a spoiled brat." Conrad added.

"At the way he treated me, there is no denial." the woman approved. "Can you two boys, please, help little old me cross the street and also aid me with my bags? My eyes are very sore so I can't see the carriages very well and my hearing is not like it used to be. Not to mention my arms, which are too old and tired and I fear that I might have cramps if I carry them so can you please help me, if that is okay with you two?" the woman asked them.

"Sure we will." the brothers replied at once.

"Thank you. You've made an old lady happy." she said cheerfully.

Mike and Conrad then picked up the bags, helped the woman to cross the street and after ten minutes, they arrived at the woman's house.

"I cannot thank you enough for your deed, boys." she said to them, rubbing their heads with her hands.

"Aw, shucks..." Conrad exclaimed.

"We always help people in need. After all, a good deed will make you feel better inside." Mike said.

"What are your names, my dears?" she then asked them.

"I'm Michelangelo Phillip Fox, madam. Call me Mike." Mike introduced himself.

"And I am Conrad James Fox." Conrad said.

"We're related!" they said in unison.

"Pleased to meet you both. I'm Madam Min, but you can call me Min." the woman introduced herself.

"It has been a pleasure to help you, Miss Min, but we now have to go otherwise our parents will start to worry. Have a nice day!"

Just when they were about to leave, Min said:

"Wait! I have to reward you somehow for what you did."

"Thank you but no. The feeling of doing the right thing is enough for us." Conrad said.

"Don't be silly. You deserve a reward for your help. Here, take this…" Min said and after searching through her handbag, she showed them a shiny rock about the size of a nugget.

"WOW!" the brothers exclaimed, admiring the rock, their eyes starting to sparkle.

"I've never seen such a beautiful rock. Where did you find it?" Conrad asked.

"In the forest near the town. I found it by accident when I was looking for blueberries." Min answered.

"Are you sure you want to give it to us? I don't think it's fair for us to take it. After all, you found it first so finders keepers." Mike said.

Min then put her hand on Mike's cheek and pinched it gently.

"You're sweet but I insist you take it. You deserve it and besides, I think you'll find more uses to the rock than I will and I won't take "_We__cannot take__it!"_ for an answer!" she said firmly.

"Ok, we'll take it." Mike and Conrad said, taking the rock from Min's hands.

"Are there many more of these rocks in the forest?" Mike suddenly asked.

"Of course, the forest is full of them." Min replied.

"Then how come anyone who went into the forest came back empty-handed?" Conrad asked.

"That's because the rocks can be found only when it's nighttime."

Conrad gasped and Mike gave him a strange look.

"What's the matter, brother?" Mike asked him.

"Miss Min…" Conrad began.

"Please, call me Min, sweetie." she said softly.

"Min, did you really go into the forest during one night to search for blueberries and haven't had an encounter with… her?" Conrad questioned, trembling a little.

"Oh, you mean the…" Min began to say and then Conrad nodded his head. "Oh, don't worry, I haven't seen her. I think only men can see her and she might leave us, the women, alone."

"Can someone please explain to me what are you two talking about?" Mike cut in, annoyed that he didn't understand the subject of the discussion.

"You don't know the story about the White Witch?" Conrad asked him. "Our dad told us the story a few years ago!"

"I must have not paid attention." Mike replied, scratching his head. "Care to fill me and the readers in?"

"Dad said that this forest holds many secrets and hidden legends but the one people talk the most about is the White Witch. It is said that if you walk in the woods during the night and head deep into the heart of the forest, you'll come across her. She is described as a young, white anthropomorphic female mink with long blond hair and a long blond tail. At first, she seems nice and polite and if you tell her that you are lost in the woods she will, kindly, take you to her house or den and offers you a nice meal, but when you say that you must go home she says that you will stay in her house forever. She then shows her true form that is so despicable to describe in words, a monster with fangs, sharp claws, scales instead of skin, big glowing red eyes and she will eat you alive! And the scariest part is that even if you manage to escape and run away from her, she will find you no matter where you're hiding!" Conrad narrated and bolts of lighting appeared after he said the last words.

"Strange weather we're having lately and it's not even cloudy…" Mike remarked. "Anyway, you must be bluffing. There are no such things as witches."

"Oh no, my dear, she's real." Min contradicted him. "Why do you think your parents warned you not to go into the forest during the night?"

"Well, I think they're just trying to scare us." Mike answered.

"Yes, but for a reason: to protect you and I agree with what your parents have said. Stay away from the forest when it's night! I think it's time for you two to go home. Thank you again for your help and I hope that our roads will cross again some time." Min said to the brothers.

"Yeah, we thank you for the rock as well, Min. Goodbye!" Conrad thanked her and the brothers began to walk towards their home.

"Brother, I've been thinking." Mike suddenly notified to his brother.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I think I found a use for this rock. We can give it to mom so she could sell it on the market. That way we can make a large sum of money." Mike said.

"I don't know about this. Min gave us this rock as a token of her gratitude. I don't think it's a good idea to just sell it to someone like an ordinary good. This rock has a sentimental value to it." Conrad expressed his opinion.

"She said that we can use this rock in any way we want and I think selling it on the market is a way. A profitable way, to be more exact."

"No, she said that we will find some uses to it." Conrad argued with his brother.

"It's the same thing. Anyway, I have an even better idea." Mike said, lifting up his forefinger. "Since you've grown attached to this rock, we'll keep this one and we'll go to the forest and look for more of these stones and after we sell them, we'll no longer be poor, we'll be rich. Cashing!" Mike exclaimed, his pupils turning into dollar symbols.

Conrad then put his hand on his brother's shoulders and started to shake him.

"Mike, are you out of your mind? We can't do such a thing. What if we encounter the White Witch? What if our parents find out about this and punish us?" Conrad tried to talk some sense into his brother.

"First of all, stop shaking me and take your hands off me." Mike said and Conrad let go of him.

"Good, now listen! Min said that the forest is full of them so we'll just go to the edges of the forest, collect a few stones, and be back without our parents noticing our absence and in the next day, we'll be eating pancakes and caviar for breakfast." Mike explained but Conrad shook his head and said:

"That is probably the stupidest idea I've ever heard in my life! You don't take into consideration our parent's and Min's warning. We're playing with fire here. This is dangerous, we could even lose our lives, and our parents will be devastated. So, forget about this because we are NOT going to do what you said. Now, come on! Let's go home and you had better forget that idea as soon as possible." Conrad said sternly.

What Conrad didn't know was that Mike is the type guy who listens to himself only and before they arrived home, Mike had already planned to go to the forest to find more of those shiny stones.

"If Conrad doesn't want to go, that's his problem. I'll venture into the forest and no one will stop me from doing it, not Conrad and surely not that White Witch that everyone is talking about." Mike said in his thoughts as he has munching his dinner.

* * *

That night, while the parents were sleeping, Mike, quietly, sneaked outside through the bedroom window and followed the road that lead to the forest. Upon arriving, Mike realized that the forest looked more uninviting and scary-looking when the cold, starry curtain of the night covered it. The trees looked like tall, shadowy monsters, the wind that was whizzing through the leafs was enough to send someone chills down their spine. The sound of the crickets singing in the night was the only element of sound that filled the forest and, to make sure that he got the message right, a wolf howled at the moon.

Mike took a deep breath and after summoning his courage and managing to keep his imagination under control, he ventured in.

"I just need to find a few rocks and then get the heck out of this place…" Mike said in his thoughts, his eyes scanning the areas looking for the objects he sought. After searching for a long period with no results, Mike realized that this was not going to be a walk in the park. He searched everywhere: tree hollows, rabbit burrows, flowery bushes, beehives…

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Mike screamed, running away from a swarm of angry bees.

Nevertheless, nothing. Not even a shiny coin.

"I'm beginning to think that coming here was a bad idea. I wish I had listened to Conrad and…what was that?" he suddenly said when he heard movement coming from nearby.

"Maybe it's just a wild animal… yeah…" Mike tried to calm himself down but the despair overwhelmed him again when he heard footsteps that seem to be getting closer.

"Or maybe it's the White Witch!" Mike thought and began to shake like a leaf. "She's coming to get me and I'm going to die. Why have I been such a greedy bastard? I should have stayed in bed, tucked in and be far, far away in the dream world but now I must pay the price for my action. I'm just gonna close my eyes and I hope she will finish me quickly so I won't feel any pain." he made a decision and, immediately, shut his eyes. He then felt a small tap on his shoulder that made him to jump high up in a tree. Holding the tree branch as tightly as he could, he then opened his eyes and turned his head to see who had tapped him and that someone was not the White Witch, much to his relief, it was Conrad.

"I should have known that you would come here. You're more stubborn than a mule." Conrad said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Oh, it's just you…" Mike sighted with relief and he climbed down from the tree.

Conrad was just about to say something but then Mike held up his hand and said:

"Look, before you say something, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not listening to you and Min in the first place. You were right. This place really is dangerous and the worst part is that I haven't found any stone even to this moment. It's been nothing more but a wild goose chase and I fully regret what I've done. From now on, I swear that I will listen to the elderly advice and warnings to make sure that this will never happen again. Ok, you can now say what you have to say." Mike invited his brother to speak.

"Those were the words that I wanted to say but you forgot one thing: I'm going to tell mom and dad." Conrad said.

"WHAT?" Mike exclaimed. "I already said I'm sorry and that I will never do such a thing again Why do you have to tell mom and dad?"

"Because I think a little parental punishment will do you some good." Conrad answered.

Mike was afraid of what his parents would do to him if they had found about his escapade but then he realized that he had a trick up his sleeve.

"Ok, but if you tell them that I went to the forest, I will tell them that you went as well so we will, both, be punished. Remember, if I fall I'll drag you along with me." Mike said, happy that he managed to turn the tables.

Conrad realized that Mike was right. Even if he said that Mike was lying about this, their parents would ask him how he knew that Mike went to the forest and he would have to tell them that he also went there.

"Ok, ok, I won't tell if you won't tell. Agreed?" Conrad said, lifting up his right hand.

"Agreed." Mike said, shaking his brother's hand.

"Ok, now let's just get out of here. Do you remember the way out?" Mike asked his brother.

"Of course I do. Follow me." his brother replied proudly and he then followed the path that he thought would lead to back to the village with Mike trailing behind him but after fifteen minutes, they returned to the same spot from which they had started.

"Ok, I think we're making progress…" Conrad began but Mike interrupted him:

"We aren't making progress, this is the same place we were fifteen minutes ago!"

"No, it can't be…" but when Conrad looked at his surroundings, he realized that they had been running, I mean, walking in circles.

"Oh, you're right. It is the same place." Conrad said, smiling nervously.

Mike then facepalmed himself and said:

"Clearly you have no sense of navigation. It looks like it's up to me to get us out of this mess, as usual. Come on!" and this time Mike lead the way, following a different route than the one Conrad used, but they ended up in the same place again.

"I think that you also don't have a sense of navigation. Face it, brother, we're lost!" Conrad said to him.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

"LOST?" Mike exclaimed, putting his hands on his head.

"Yes, we're lost and it's all thanks to you!" Conrad accused Mike, pointing his finger at him.

"I already said I'm sorry!" Mike defended himself.

"You can stuff your sorries in a bag, mister!" Conrad exclaimed angrily.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked, a little confused by what his brother said.

"I don't know, I heard some guy say that once when he was angry at his friend. I can't believe that we're lost in the woods far away from home!" Conrad said and he sat down on a boulder.

"We will never get out of here! I'll never finish school, I'll never become an important person, I'll never see mom and dad again, and I'll never have the chance to ask Fifi La Fume out for a date..." Conrad exclaimed sadly, the despair inside of him replaced his logical thinking.

"Cut it out, brother! We'll think of something and we'll get out of here." Mike assured his brother, patting him on his back. "And what was that last part about Fifi La Fume?"

"I wanted to finally ask her out but now because of you, I'll never be able to!" Conrad said, shedding a few tears.

"You do realize that she has a little problem with her… odor." Mike notified him.

"That's not true. She is not like Pepe le Pew because she can control her odor and…"

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Mike suddenly said, pricking his ears.

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"It sounded like a voice..." Mike said, his eyes looking at the surroundings to find where the voice was coming from.

"A voice? I think your mind is playing tricks on you…." Conrad said but then the sound of a soft, sweet, and feminine voice invaded his ears.

"Yeah, I heard it now but where's it coming from?" Conrad asked and then Mike grabbed him by his arm and pulled him near a bush.

"Why did you drag me here?"

"Shh! Look over there!" and Mike pointed at a pond.

What the brothers saw was a white female figure with long blond hair and a long blond tail, taking a bath in the pond and singing at the same time.

"_It's__not__pretty__being__me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's__not__pretty__being__me_"

"Wow, she is beautiful…" Conrad exclaimed, drooling.

"Yeah, she sure is..." Mike agreed, his eyes turning into hearts.

"You know, I'm starting to think that coming here was not a bad idea after all." Conrad said, still captivated by what he was seeing.

"See? I told that I have some good ideas from time to time." Mike said to him.

"I have never seen such a beautiful, white woman with long blond hair and a big, fluffy, well-trimmed tail… wait, why does this description sound familiar? Oh no! Brother, we need to get out of here! NOW!" Conrad said after realizing who that woman was and began to pull Mike by his arm.

"Why? Can't you see I'm busy?" Mike said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Because that woman is The White Witch!" Conrad replied hastily. "We'll be dead if we don't get out of here!"

"And is that a bad thing?" Mike asked in a mesmerized tone.

"What are you saying?" Conrad exclaimed in a worried tone.

"I don't care if she finds us. To be honest, I would like for her to find us."

"Oh no! The witch's charms have affected you. Come on, brother, snap out of it!" and he started to shake him but it was to no avail.

"You know, I think I'm gonna whistle to get her attention..." Mike said but before he could whistle, Conrad slapped him on the face.

"Brother?" Conrad exclaimed, looking at Mike who shot him a filthy look.

"Don't... you... EVER... do... that... again!"

"I'm glad you're back on Earth, brother. Let's go!"

"Can't we watch for one more minute?" Mike asked, still wanting to peep at the female mink.

"NO!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming! What a grouch…" Mike grunted and just when you thought things couldn't get any worse, Conrad stubbed his toe on a rock and yelled in pain.

The female mink heard the cry of pain and when she realized she had peeping toms, she covered herself and let out a scream.

"Oh no, she has discovered us! Run, brother, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Mike yelled and they ran away as fast as they could, Conrad trying to keep up because his toe was hurting him.

After they got at a significant distance between them and the witch, the brothers stopped running to catch their breath.

"Man, my toe hurts really bad…" Conrad complained, massaging his toe.

"Well, if you were more careful and watched your step, none of this would have happened." Mike spoke to him in a parental tone.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Don't you dare tell me to shut… HIDE!" Mike suddenly exclaimed and he, quickly, grabbed his brother and dragged him near a large tree.

"What was that about?"

"SHHH! I heard footsteps coming from over there." Mike whispered, pointing his finger at the location.

"Do you think it's the witch?" Conrad asked, quivering with fear.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough…."

It turned out that the footsteps belonged to Bill and his friends. Unbeknownst to the brothers and Min, Bill had followed them and had listened to their conversation thus finding out about the stones and since collecting shining objects is one of his favorite hobbies, he told his friends that they would be going in the forest for a little treasure hunting. At first, his friends were reluctant to go because of the legend of the White Witch but Bill managed to convince them through his own methods of persuasion.

"Ok guys, there should be some stones around here just like the one that hag gave to those two fox losers. Let's start our search here. You have your shovels?" Bill asked his friends.

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"Ok then. Mark, you dig over there by that tree. Tom, you dig near those bushes and you, Clive, bring me my chair." Bill ordered his friends and immediately they started working on their chores.

"But what are you going to do?" Clive asked, after putting a chair for Bill on the ground.

"I'm going to rest for a while. That long and tedious walk has made me tired." Bill answered, sitting on the chair.

"You're not going to help us with the search?"

"Hey, I'm the one who came up with the idea of coming so I did my part and now it's time for you guys to do yours." Bill said with a smug tone.

"Stupid, lazy, egotistical bastard…" Clive muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Bill asked menacingly.

"Nothing!" Clive replied quickly.

"That's what I thought." Bill said triumphantly.

"Hey Bill, look who I found snooping around." Mark said, holding Mike and Conrad by their throats.

"Well, well, well..." Bill said, lifting himself from the chair and moved closer to the brothers. "If it isn't Dumb and Dumber… What could you possibly be doing out here at this time of the night, away from your mommy and daddy?" Bill said in a mocking tone, making the others to laugh.

"It's none of your business!" Mike answered instantly, trying to escape Mark's grasp.

"Oh my, don't you know it is rude to answer to people like that? None of my business, you say. Well, if that's the case… Mark, you know what to do." Bill said to Mark who nodded his head, then grabbed Mike and Conrad's arms, and started to twist them.

The brothers yelled in pain, falling down to their knees.

"Now, are you going to tell me what are you doing here?" Bill asked, crossing his arms.

"SCREW YOU!" Mike yelled, the pain becoming more and more unbearable.

"That is not the answer I wanted to hear. Mark, do your worst." Bill ordered him.

"Sure thing Bi-Bi-Bi…" Mark bumbled when he noticed something that scared him.

"My name is not Bi it's Bill, you nincompoop!" Bill said angrily but then he noticed that the other boys were looking terrified, their eyes gazing upon something behind Bill's back.

"What?" Bill exclaimed and then turned around and saw a tall, young beautiful white anthropomorphic mink wearing a black robe along with a black witch hat.

"Hello boys." she greeted them in a soft tone.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! It's the witch!" Bill yelled and ran away.

"Hey, wait for us!" Mark and Tom said, following him.

Mike and Conrad were so scared that they just paralyzed. Was this the end of our heroes?

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." the witch assured them and moved closer to them. "Let me take a look at your arms."

However, the brothers were reluctant to do what she had said and tried to move away from her.

"I promise I'm not going to do something bad to you." she promised to them and, eventually, the brothers reached out their arms that were twisted by Mark.

The witch then, gently, touched their arms with her delicate hands, whispered some magic words and a blue flame engulfed the arms for a few seconds and then it disappeared.

"Wow! I don't feel anymore pain." Conrad said, moving his arm in all directions.

"Yeah, me too…" Mike said and then he turned to the beautiful witch.

"Why did you help us?"

"Let's just say that I returned the favor." the witch replied, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Conrad asked confused, scratching his head.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"No, we don't." the brothers said in unison.

"Then let me shed a light on the mystery. Let me tell you a tale about a poor old woman who needed help crossing the street and since no one volunteered to help her, she felt sad and lonely but then, two, twin brothers aided the woman to cross the street and in return she gave them a special prize for their deed." she narrated.

"Wait! You know Miss Min?" Mike asked her.

"Of course I do. In fact…" and she turned into the old lady, Min. "I am her." and then she reverted to her young form.

"WOW!" the brothers exclaimed in amazement.

"In fact, my real name is Minerva but I use this nickname whenever I go to the village." she confessed to them.

"So, you're not going to harm us or eat us?" Conrad asked her.

"Of course not. Why would I do such a thing?" she replied.

"Well, our parents told us…" Mike began but Minerva completed his sentence.

"That it is not safe to go into the woods because the mean, evil witch is going to attack you? The story is not true."

"You mean you're not a witch?"

"Well, I really am..." Minerva answered and when she the alarmed look on their faces, she, quickly, added:

"But don't worry because I'm not like those evil, green-skinned, big-nosed, old witches. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had this conversation with you."

"I don't know what to say." Mike said, looking at her and still not believing what he was seeing.

"You should say _I__am__sorry__for__breaking__your__word_. I warned you boys not to go into the forest during the night. I'm very disappointed in you!" she said, crossing her arms and giving them a stern look.

The brothers then looked at the ground, ashamed by what they had done.

"We're sorry!" they said in unison.

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Now, let's take you two back to your home." Minerva said to them.

"Do you know the way out?" Conrad asked her.

"I know this forest like the back of my pocket. Now, let's go." and then she walked down the route that took to the exit of the forest with the two brothers following her like faithful dogs.

Along the way, the brothers asked her tons of questions but the first one that came to their minds was why she was called the White Witch and what was up with those stories about her. Minerva explained that she used to live in the village just like everyone else but she got into trouble when the women were fed up with the fact that she had attracted the men like a magnet and wanted to banish her from the village. Some women thought that she was actually an ugly, old witch who had changed her appearance just to get noticed in town but that myth was never proven because Minerva had hidden her magic powers and acted like a normal woman so there was no evidence of her being a witch. She just wanted to live like a normal person but since she saw that she could not fit in the village, she moved into the forest and said that she was happy with her new home. Although she, sometimes, felt lonely, she realized that she could never return to the village because they would not accept her so, whenever she needed to go to the village, she disguised herself as an old woman to avoid drawing any attention to herself. Then the stories about her began to spread like wildfire and, soon enough, no one even dared to walk into the forest at night, fearing of a possible encounter with the so-called bloodthirsty witch.

When Conrad asked about the stones, she told them that the rocks can only be found when it was full moon and tonight was not a night with a full moon.

"This is our home..." Mike said when the three of them arrived at the house.

"Yeah, home sweet home…" Conrad added with a sad tone.

"Oh my! This is where you live?" Minerva asked them, horrified by what she was seeing.

"Yes, you see, we're not very wealthy and this is the reason why went to the forest. We thought that if we find more stones, we could sell them and have more money so that we can have a better life than the one we have now." Conrad admitted in a guilty tone.

"You mean I thought that it would be a good idea to look for more stones." Mike remarked. "But it was a stupid idea, I'll admit…"

After seeing in what conditions they were living, Minerva shed a few tears, thinking that kind people such as Michelangelo and Conrad don't deserve to live like this and have horrible lives.

"Minerva, are you crying?" Conrad asked when he noticed that her eyes were soaked with tears.

After wiping off her tears, Minerva said:

"I want you to have this." and she gave the two brothers a golden four-leaf clover with rubies encrusted in it.

"What is this?" the brothers asked.

"It's a good luck charm. Just hang it on a wall and it will change your fortune from worse to better." she answered. "You boys and your family deserve to live in a better place and to have a bright future in front of you. You'll no longer have bad luck in your lives and this clover will change your destinies, forever."

The brothers couldn't believe their ears. After years of living in the dirt and having miserable lives, an angel sent from Heaven had, finally, come to offer them a second chance in life and that angel was Minerva.

"Thank you so much, Minerva!" the brothers thanked her and then hugged her.

"I promised myself I'll never cry but what the heck!" Mike said and he started to cry, shedding tears of happiness.

"I knew you had a soft side, brother." Conrad said happily.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go home. Thank you for everything." Minerva said to them.

"No, WE thank you! You're a wonderful person, Minerva. May we come and visit you from time to time?" Mike asked her.

"Sure you can." Minerva replied, smiling. "Bye, boys!" and then she disappeared.

"Bye!" the brothers waved at her.

"You think this will work?" Mike asked his brother.

"We'll just have to wait and see…" Conrad replied.

* * *

The very next day, after Mike and Conrad hanged the cross in their room, it's magical charm started to work. Their mom managed to sell all of our sculptures and she made quite a profit. Their father quitted the job of a woodcutter and hired himself as a blacksmith, forging and sharpening weapons and repairing armor for the king's knights. After making enough money, the family moved to a different house, bought new furniture and new clothes for themselves and for Mike and Conrad. A new and better chapter was opened in the giant, never-ending book named life, a chapter better than the previous. The Fox members were, finally, respected and were no longer tortured by the rich people because they were members of that class. Their parents always said that an unknown miracle brought them at their status but Mike and Conrad knew that the miracle was a beautiful, young mink also known as the beautiful witch of West Falls.

The End

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Fifi La Fume as well as any other Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Looney Tunes features, content, references and characters belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Conrad James Fox belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 13: Jewelry Curse (after Minerva finds a weird-looking bracelet, strange and dangerous things start to occur all around her)


	13. Episode 13: Jewelry Curse

_**Jewelry Curse**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

The alarm at the Museum of National History started to ring after a thief smashed the display cases and stole a large number of valuable items. He then headed towards the back door but when he got outside, the thief was greeted by a couple of police officers who had been waiting for him to show up.

"FREZEE! Drop the loot and put your hands on the ground!" a police officer said, pointing a gun at the thief.

However, the thief wasn't cooperative and picked up a smoke grenade from his pockets using it on the cops. The thick, grey smoke made the officers to cough uncontrollably and prevented them from seeing anything and that gave thief the opportunity to escape. One of the officers managed to get near his car and used the radio to call for backup:

"Control, we have 11-6 at the Museum of National History. Suspect is wearing a black balaclava, white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous, last seen heading towards the alleyway between Onion Street and Tuscan Street. Requesting backup."

"10-4, we're sending backup at the location right away." the dispatch answered.

The thief was running at top speed, holding the bag of stolen goods as tightly as he could to make sure it will not slip from his sweaty hand. He then stopped when he heard the sound of sirens and decided to hide so that the cops will lose his tail. He then found the perfect hiding spot: a nearby dumpster. Without hesitation, he jumped in and closed the lid just enough for him to see what was going on outside. He then closed the lid completely when he saw three police officers drawing near to his position.

"Man, that thief sure gave us the slip…" one of the officers said, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Bruce, it's only a matter time before we get him." another officer assured Bruce.

"Wait till I get my hands on him. Because of him, I didn't manage to finish my vanilla donut." Bruce said angrily.

"Come on guys, the thief is not here. Let's get out of here, the smell coming from this dumpster is making me sick." and they all left the scene.

"What a bunch of idiots." the thief said in his thoughts and he opened the lid and was just about to leave when he heard something else, a hissing noise. He then saw a stray alley cat that came near him and sank its claws in the bag.

"Shoo, shoo!" the thief whispered, waving is hand at the animal but the cat was reluctant to leave.

"Go away, you stupid cat!" and he tried to shove the cat away but, eventually, the cat gave up the fight and ran away, hissing.

"I hate cats…" the thief muttered to the audience but then he noticed that all this commotion attracted the attention of two police officers who were patrolling the area.

"There he is!" one of them shouted.

"Rats!" the thief said and started to run.

What the thief did not know was that the cat's claws made a hole in the bag and a small, silver bracelet fell to the ground but the thief didn't notice it since he was running to get away from the cops. Not even the police officers spotted the bracelet since it was nighttime and they kept pursuing the thief.

* * *

The next day…

"_It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think,_

_To be a gorgeous mink._

_La, la, la, la, dee, le, dee,_

_It's not pretty being me!"_

Minerva Mink sang melodiously as she was strolling her way through the crowded streets of the city. She got used to be in the center attention, attracting the attention of male pedestrians like a magnet and giggled every time she saw a man doing something incredibly stupid to impress her.

"Boys…" she said playfully and then headed towards the alleyway between Onion Street and Tuscan Street.

"Ah, what a beautiful day this is!" she said cheerily. "The sun is shining, the clouds are white, and fluffy that makes you want to rest your head on them and… oops!" and she tripped over something, falling flat on her face.

"What the?" she exclaimed and when she looked back, she noticed a beautiful, silver bracelet right near her left foot.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" she exclaimed and after getting back on her feet, she picked up the shining object.

"This is so pretty! I wonder if it belongs to someone..." and she looked at the surroundings to see if someone was looking for a bracelet but, to her luck, there was no other person in that alleyway besides her.

"Well, finders keepers and losers weepers." she said and then put the bracelet on her wrist and, to her expected surprise, it fitted her like a glove.

"Maybe, next time, I'll find a huge diamond. TEE-HEE!" she exclaimed and then made her way back to her house, not noticing that the bracelet started to glow.

When she arrived at her home, she thought that nothing bad was going to happen to her but she was wrong. The moment she inserted her keys into the door lock, a net fell down on her, trapping her and making her vulnerable. Then, from the bushes, a figure appeared and marched towards her and no, it wasn't Mike, it was Newt.

"Greetings mink. It is I, Newt, the tenacious and experienced hunting dog. I finally captured you and it is now time for me to-"

"I sure wish you would shut up." Minerva muttered and then something strange happened.

A large zipper appeared from one of Newt's mouth corners and then zipped his mouth shut. Minerva couldn't believe what she was seeing and, soon enough, the sight of Newt, frantically, trying to unzip his mouth, amused her.

"What a big yutz." she remarked. "Now, if only this net would disappear…" and like a magic trick, the net vanished. Minerva got on her feet and tried to find an explanation for these strange events and then her eyes shifted towards the bracelet, which was emanating a green light.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Minerva started to ponder and when she saw Newt still trying to open his mouth, she smiled and said:

"Newt, I wish your ears would tie up in a big knot."

Not even a few seconds passed and Newt's ears sprang to life, began to move like small, black snakes, and then tied themselves in a knot.

Minerva laughed when she saw him in this state, the poor dog unaware of what was going to happen to him next.

"Oh, I've been waiting to do this to you for a long time, Newt..." and she raised her left hand and whispered to the bracelet something that Newt couldn't hear. The dog then looked around and saw that the trees nearby began to grow taller and taller. To his horror, he realized that the forest was not growing; he was shrinking to the size of a bug.

Minerva then moved towards him and picked him up in her right hand.

"Aww! Is the itsy, bitsy doggie afraid of the big, bad Minerva?" she cooed and moved him closer to her face and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Now, you listen to me. I've had enough of your futile attempts to catch me and I want you to stop. It's been fun for the first fifteen times but it's getting boring and way too repetitive so if you try to catch me again, I'll make your life a living nightmare! Do you understand me?"

Terrified of the current situation, Newt nodded his head quickly without hesitation.

"Good. Now, run along back to your master." Minerva said and she, gently, put him on the ground. Newt dashed out of there in a matter of seconds, desperate to get away from her.

Minerva then kissed the bracelet and said:

"I love you, my little bracelet. You're like a gift sent from God and it was very fortunate for me to have found you. Now that I've discovered what hidden power you have, the biggest question is: what should I wish for first?" and after thinking for a while, she smiled at the audience.

"Oh, I think I know what I'll wish for and since this bracelet is not like those genie lamps, which have a limited number of wishes, why should I be satisfied with just one of the things that I've always craved for? TEE-HEE!"

* * *

"Here you go, sir. That will be 7 dollars." a hot dog vendor said to Michelangelo Phillip Fox after putting mustard on a hot dog.

"Thank you." Mike thanked him and after paying for the hot dog, he decided to head home to plot some new schemes to capture Minerva. When he reached the first intersection, he heard a car honking frantically. When he looked to his left, his jaw dropped to the ground. The car that honked was a new, shiny, red BMW X6 and the passengers inside were Minerva, Trudy, Amanda and Gina who were waving their hands at him.

Minerva then lowered her car window and said:

"Hi Mikey. Do you like my new car?"

"I've seen better." Mike said, trying hard not to sound impressed.

"I'm sure…" she said to her friends who were giggling.

"How were you able to afford such a set of wheels?" Mike asked.

"Let's just say that there are some advantages when someone is as gorgeous as I am." Minerva said, emphasizing the last words with a conceited tone.

"Oh really?" and then Mike notice the bracelet on Minerva's hand. "Say, that's a nice bracelet!"

"Thank you, sweetie. I have to go now. See you some other time!" and she speeded away, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"There are some advantages when you are as gorgeous as me… Pfff, I hate it when she says that!" Mike mocked her and then his attention turned towards a big screen that was built on a flat. It was showing the news and a bespectacled blonde-haired woman with an orange suit appeared on the screen.

"Good day! I'm Kate Smith and here are the news. The thief who broke into the Museum of National History has been identified and was, immediately, apprehended by the police. While conducting a full investigation of the house, detectives have found all of the missing items that were stolen except a silver bracelet that was exposed in the Lost Artifacts section of the museum. The thief claims that he doesn't know where the bracelet is but the authorities will get to the bottom of this and will find the bracelet. According to the museum director, the bracelet contains a magical power that has not yet been discovered yet this story seems to be a little far fetched, according to the police. This is how the bracelet looks like and the director offers a reward to the one who finds the bracelet and returns it to the museum." and the screen showed an image of the bracelet and Mike gasped. It looked similar to the one Minerva had on her hand.

"There is no coincidence. Minerva must have found that bracelet but what bugs me is why didn't she give it back to the museum? I'm sure that she is no thief, I just can't imagine her doing illegal activities. She probably didn't know that it was stolen from the museum otherwise she would have returned it in no time just to collect that reward since, she is a gold-digger but that doesn't mean that I can't get that reward. I could wait for an opportunity for her to take off the bracelet and I'll just _borrow_ it for a while and gain that reward. Besides, I could use some extra funds. On the other hand, didn't the museum director say that it contained a magical power? Well, I'd better make sure I find out with what kind of powers I'm dealing with before I try to take it away from Minerva and collect that reward for myself and the best place to look for information is the Guild library." Mike said to himself and he took off to the forest.

* * *

After dropping off her friends, Minerva drove to the nearest market for some groceries.

"Now, let's see... I've got a jar of pickles, tomatoes, salads, potatoes but I haven't got a jar of mushrooms…" she said after checking her shopping list. She then pushed her shopping cart to the aisle where the jars of mushrooms were located and just when she reached her hand to grab one of them, another hand appeared near the jar Minerva wanted and the contact was unavoidable.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, miss." a manly voice said.

"Hey, I was here first and I have the right to-to-to-" Minerva stuttered when she saw that the hand belonged to handsome, mink hunk. Her eyes increased in size, her knees began to tremble, and heart symbols formed a circle around her head and started to spin.

"Well, ladies first, so you can have the jar." the hunk said to her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. In fact, I don't even need a jar mushrooms. I was just, you know, browsing around…" Minerva said, not taking her eyes off him.

"Okay then. Have a nice day, miss." and he was just about to take few steps in the opposite direction when Minerva, quickly, grabbed his arm.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"The name's Mink. Maximilian Mink, to be more precise but everybody calls me Max." the hunk introduced himself.

"I'm Minerva Mink. Pleased to meet you." Minerva reached her right hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Minerva." Max said and kissed Minerva's hand, causing her hair to jump in the air and then landed back on her head.

"Oh, please, call me Minerva." she said, blushing.

"If you say so, Minerva. Do you need any more help with the groceries?"

"No, I've just finished. Thank you for asking." she replied.

"Okay then. Look, I know we've just met but you seem the kind of person I would like to know more so would you like to-"

"YES!" Minerva answered instantly, making him to jump.

"But I didn't finish my sentence…" Max remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Minerva apologized, a little embarrassed by her reaction.

"What I was trying to say was… would you like to go out with me?" Max finished the sentence.

"Sure, I would love to!" Minerva answered, clasping her hands.

"Okay, are you available today?" Max asked her.

"Gee, I don't know. Let me check my schedule." and she turned around, opened her purse and started to look for agenda. When she found it and opened it, she smiled when she saw that she had free time. In fact, she had a lot of free time, but she wanted to play hard to get with him.

"You're in luck, Max. I'm available." she said to him.

"Okay then. How about seven o'clock at the Cher Croissant restaurant?" Max suggested.

"Sounds good to me, lover boy…" Minerva said in a seductive tone.

"Okay! Here is my phone number. Call me if there are any plan changes. See you soon." and after giving his number to her, he left the store.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Minerva exclaimed and after paying for the groceries, she drove to her house to prepare herself for the date with the man of her dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was in the Guild library, searching through countless books, trying to uncover the bracelet's magic secret.

"Let's see… uhum… no… that's not it…" Mike mumbled to himself, not noticing that an anthropomorphic female cheetah came into the scene and was standing beside the table he was sitting at.

"Hi Mikey." she greeted him warmly.

"Oh, hi Cassandra." Mike said, lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.

"I haven't seen you for quite a while. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm just looking for something."

"Can I help you?" she offered her help, pulling a seat and sat next to him.

"Well, I've been looking in these volumes to find out more about that strange bracelet that was stolen from the museum. The news reporter said that it holds a magical secret and I intend to crack it but so far, no luck…" Mike answered, turning the pages of a book at a fast rate.

"What does the bracelet look like?" Cassandra asked him.

"Like this." Mike replied, showing her a drawing of the bracelet.

"Oh, I've seen it before. It's the Bracelet of Wishes." Cassandra exclaimed.

"The Bracelet of Wishes? Never heard of it before." Mike admitted.

"Master Arkanas mentioned it in one of our Lost Artifacts classes." Cassandra reminded him.

"I must have missed that class..." Mike said, scratching his head.

"No, you didn't miss it. You were there but you weren't paying attention. I remember seeing you resting your head on the desk. I thought you were one of the serious ones... looks like I was wrong." she said to him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to tell me about this bracelet or am I going to have to waste another hour looking for it in these old and dusty books?" Mike said in a impatient tone.

"This bracelet has the ability to grant the one who wears it any wish he or she desires but there's a price. The more wishes the bearer desires, the more the bracelet draws life from the person eventually leading to death. Legend has it that a goddess named Zakana fell in love with a mortal named Tark and asked him to join him in the Empire of Eternity in which she lived and become her husband. The man, quickly, fell in love with the beautiful goddess and accepted her offer without asking any questions and soon enough, Tark became a god. For centuries, the two lovers shared a beautiful love story but as time passed, Zakana noticed that her husband's behavior had changed dramatically. He started to beat her, verbally abuse her and acted like a jackass. Tark also started to spend less time in the Empire of Eternity and more in the Realm of the Mortals, leaving her beloved wife to cry for countless days and nights.

Zakana then started to doubt her husband's fidelity so, one day, she, secretly, followed him in the mortal world and discovered, to her shock, that the man of her dreams had fallen in love with a mortal woman named Mara and he was cheating on her behind her back. Zakana was infuriated by what she had witnessed and planned to have revenge so she crafted the Bracelet of Wishes and then disguised herself as an elderly woman and gave it to Mara, telling her that it has a magical secret. It didn't take long for Mara to discover the magic secret and soon enough she wished to live in a huge palace, to have countless servants, to be the one of the most wealthy women in history and everything that her heart desired but the more she wished, the more weak she became and that lead to her death. Tark was devastated by this and when he found out that her wife did this, Tark realized his mistake and begged Zakana for forgiveness but she replied to his request in not a very nice manner. She banished him from her empire and, as if that wasn't enough, she turned him into a giant mountain. Zakana then vowed that she will never fall in love with an mortal again and continued to live in her empire alone with no one to share her feelings and love. A really sad story, don't you think?" Cassandra narrated the whole story.

"Are you saying that the bracelet can cause the death of the one who wears it?" Mike asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, but only if the carrier continues to whisper wishes to it." Cassandra explained.

"And there's no way to remove the bracelet?"

"Well, according to history, upon conducting some research at the temple that was build in honor of Zakana, a few researchers had found a secret room where a lot of scrolls were hidden. After studying them, the researches came to the conclusion that those scrolls contained the goddess's most inner thoughts kinda like a diary. One of them held information regarding the Bracelet of Wishes, like how it was made and even an incantation that is said to be the only thing that can remove the bracelet from the victim's wrist." Cassandra answered in a detailed way.

"Do you know the incantation?" Mike asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not. But if I recall correctly, the scrolls are exhibited at the Museum of National History and I'm sure that one of them has the incantation, however, I'm not sure if it will work and… hey, where're you going?" she asked when she saw Mike lifting from the table and headed towards the exit.

"I forgot to mention that Minerva Mink has the bracelet and she's unaware of its power. I have to take that bracelet off her hand." Mike explained to her.

"Wait! I thought you were supposed to capture her and now you're planning to help her?" Cassandra asked, throwing Mike a puzzled look.

"Don't think that I'm going to do that old knight in shining armor thing because I'm not. The only and I do mean ONLY reason I have to take that bracelet off her hand is that, if she dies, then I won't be able to capture her and my shot of achieving a of becoming an official member of the Guild will be over and who knows when I'll have another chance." Mike answered.

"I understand but what if the incantation doesn't work?"

"I'll take my chances. Thanks again for your help, Cassandra. Bye!" and he left the library.

"Yeah, bye… Shoot, why is it that every time I want to ask him out for a date something interferes? Oh well, maybe next time, I'll get lucky." Cassandra said to the audience, raising her shoulders.

* * *

While Mike took off to the museum, Minerva was preparing herself for her wonderful date with Max.

"I can hardly wait to see Max again." she said as she was powdering her nose. After finishing that, she looked at her mirror to admire to her beauty and noticed, to her horror, that she had wrinkles.

"AAAAAAH!" she screamed. "I look horrible! Oh, where is that cream for wrinkles?" and after finding it in one of the drawers, she immediately started to apply it to her face. She used a lot of the cream but still, the wrinkles didn't show any signs of fading.

"I can't look like this for my date. What am I going to do?" she said in her thoughts and then an idea strucked her.

"I know!" and she raised her left hand and said:

"I wish the wrinkles on my face would disappear!" and then, in instant, the wrinkles faded away and Minerva was pleased.

"There, problem solved." she then moved to her wardrobe and opened it.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should wear. Hmpf, these clothes are so old fashioned, I think I should make a few changes…" and then she wished to have a wide variety of clothes and soon enough, her old clothes were replaced with new ones that were more appealing to her tastes.

"There, that's much better." she said, picking a blue dress that caught her eye first. After putting it on, she picked up her purse and headed towards her door but just as she was about to put her hand on the handle she took one last look in the mirror in the hallway and was shocked to see that she looked worse than before. Her face looked pale and lifeless, her eyes were red and tired, and when she looked down, she saw that she was thinner than before.

"What is happening to me?" she asked in an alarmed tone and then looked at the bracelet.

"I wonder if this bracelet has some sort of malfunction. I'll give it one last try and I'd better see more promising results. Bracelet, I wish to be the most beautiful girl in the world!" but it didn't work. Instead, her hair color started to fade, her skin became old, and shrunken making her look more like an old lady and she felt her knees trembling and given those descriptions, she looked like she could collapse in any minute.

"What has happened to my startling beauty? Max is going to freak out if he sees me like this. It looks like I have no choice but to cancel the date." she spoke with a sad tone and she made her way to her phone and typed Max's number.

"Hello, Max? It's Minerva Mink, you know, we met at that store. Look, I'm really sorry but I'm afraid I can't come for our date. Yeah, I'm feeling a bit under the weather and I feel the need to rest. Ah, I'm glad you understand. Well, another time then, ok? Bye!" and she hanged up her phone.

"Boy, I'm really ti-ti-tired…" she yawned and stretched her arms. "I think I'm going to go to bed early." she decided and just when she was about to put on her nightgown, a cold and terrifying voice filled her ears:

"Yes, mortal, prepare yourself for the eternal slumber from which you'll never wake up…"

Minerva was startled and she looked around her surroundings but there was no one in her house except her.

"What was that?" Minerva asked. "It's not enough that I look like a raisin but now I'm starting to hear things. I, really, need to lie down…" and just when she sat down on her bed and was preparing to lie down she heard it again.

"Your life essence will surely satisfy my uncontrollable hunger."

After hearing it for the second time, Minerva realized that the voice was not a figment of her imagination. It was real!

"Where is that voice coming from?" she said in her thoughts and soon enough, she got her answer.

"I can read your thoughts and I know the answer to your question. Why, my dear, the voice you're hearing comes from the very object that has made you happy. The object in question is a small, silver bracelet that is located on your left arm." the voice answered.

Minerva then looked at the bracelet and noticed that it was glowing with a powerful and green light.

"The bracelet! You-you-you can talk?" she asked, looking at it with a surprised look.

"Of course I can talk." the bracelet answered. "In fact, you're the one who granted me the ability."

"I don't understand!" Minerva said.

"Let me shed a light. You see, my power to make wishes come true was given to me by my creator, the great goddess Zakana. She created me with the purpose of taking revenge on her husband, Tark, for cheating on her with another woman named Mara. The more wishes she made, the more life essence I drained from her and when she died, her soul was trapped inside me. Now, it's your turn to join the other selfish and narrow-minded women that had worn me before you!" the bracelet revealed the story to Minerva and let out an evil laugh.

Minerva was scared beyond words and tried to take off the bracelet but she couldn't do it.

"You can try but you can't take me off. The more you try to take me off, the more weak you become. Accept your fate, Minerva Mink! Your time on this world is over! HAHAHAHAHA!" and as hard as Minerva tried, she couldn't get it off and then suddenly and without warning, she collapsed to the floor.

"I hope I'm not too late!" Mike said as he was running towards Minerva's house. When he arrived and opened her door, he found Minerva more dead than alive.

"Oh, no!" and he went to her and held her in his arms.

"Minerva..." Mike whispered to her but there was no response. Her eyes were shut tight, her face was so thin that it almost resembled a cranium and Mike noticed, to his horror that her whole body started to become transparent.

"You're too late, mortal! She now belongs to me. Say goodbye to your beloved mink!" the bracelet said in an evil tone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Mike put her on her bed and then took out a notebook in which he wrote the incantation and, after taking a deep breath, he recited it.

"Tamarus klastas anmoras zipara lukratio demestes!"

"NOOOOOO!" the bracelet yelled and then it detached itself from Minerva's hand and evaporated in a cloud of green smoke.

"Thank God the incantation worked..." Mike sighted with relief and when he looked at Minerva, he was relieved to see that she regained her natural beauty, her body was slowly taking it's original shape and he was expecting for her to wake up but she didn't open her eyes.

"Oh, no! I've arrived too late!" Mike said with a sad tone and he lowered his head. "I'm so sorry, Minerva… I failed."

The fox started to cry, his tears streaming down his cheeks. He then moved near her, bent down and kissed her on her forehead, his tears falling on Minerva's closed eyes.

"Goodbye, Minerva. I'll never forget you…" and he was just about to leave when he heard movement behind him. He turned around and saw, to his amazement, that Minerva opened her eyes and she looked like she was just waking up from a deep sleep.

"Oh… my head…" she said, rubbing her head. When she looked up, she saw Mike.

"Mikey? What are you doing here?"

"MINERVA!" Mike exclaimed and he ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Mikey, what is going on and why are you hugging me?" she asked him, a little confused.

"Believe it or not, I saved your life." Mike replied and he stopped hugging her.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I think it's best if I start from the beginning."

Mike told her everything: about the current events, the bracelet, the legend surrounding it and the more Mike explained, the more things were coming back for Minerva and she started to remember.

"Oh yes! I remember that the bracelet was talking and wanted to consume my soul or something like that. But how were you able to take it off?" she asked him.

"I went to the Museum of National History and I looked in some scrolls in which it was said that there was an incantation on how to remove it. I wrote the incantation on a piece of paper and then rushed over to your house to take it off. However, I was afraid that the incantation would not work but it seemed to have worked perfectly." Mike answered, smiling.

"Oh my God! I never would have thought that a simple bracelet would do such a thing." Minerva exclaimed, still amazed by what Mike told her. "But, wait, if the bracelet is gone, then what about-"

"The items that you wished for?" Mike completed the sentence and Minerva nodded her head.

"Gone. Because it is revealed in the scrolls that if the bracelet is taken off, all the wishes the bearer wished for will disappear, like they never existed."

After hearing that, Minerva started to cry, sobbing for the loss of all the things that made her happy.

"I lost the only things that I liked!" she exclaimed, putting her head in her hands.

Mike crossed his arms, looked at her with a serious expression and said:

"What is more important to you, Minerva? Some materialistic items that you can easily replace or the one thing that you can't replace at all? I'm talking about your life, Minerva Mink!" and then Minerva looked at him, her eyes soaked with tears.

"Life is the most beautiful gift that we toons are given from the moment we're born. I know that, sometimes, life is cruel and harsh to us but we move on and hope that things will get better in the future. You should be happy that you're still alive after what you went through. You were about to lose the one thing that is more important than simple, ordinary and replaceable stuff. You've been given a second chance. Think about your friends and your family. Your death would have caused them so much suffering. Is this what you wanted? Remember, Minerva, those items that you wished for can be replaced easily but you can't replace your life…" Mike continued, talking some sense into her.

Minerva was impressed by what Mike had said. He was right! You must live your life as best as you can and not lose it. Things like clothes, cars, household items, jewels are just some simple items that offer happiness only for a short time and can be, easily, replaced but life is a gift that is given only once and it can't be discarded like some old sock.

"Oooh, Mikey!" she exclaimed in a cooing voice and she then leaped from her bed and hugged him tightly.

"You're right. From now on, I'll start to appreciate my life more than usual." she promised him.

"That is good to know…" Mike said, feeling a little nervous.

"My little, foxy hero! You were worried about me and you came here to rescue me. I knew that you felt something for me…" she said seductively.

"What? No, I only did it so that I will not blow my chance of capturing you and advance in the rank of predator! It has nothing to do with…"

"Hush…" she muttered and put her forefinger on his lips. "I know what you are going to say and although you may deny it, you still did a heroic thing. You know, my opinion about you has changed significantly."

"Really?" Mike asked, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Of course, you cute and handsome fox…" and she smooched Mike on both his cheeks, making him to melt into a puddle.

Minerva giggled when she saw him in this state and then turned to the audience:

"Goodnight everybody!" and then, out of nowhere, Yakko Warner appeared and said:

"Hey, you stole my line!" he accused her.

"Oh, is that a crime?" she said, blinking her eyelids.

"On second thought, you can say it anytime you want." Yakko said, love strucked.

"Boys, they're all the same." Minerva remarked and then winked at the audience.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Newt, Yakko Warner as well as any other Animaniacs features, contents, characters and references belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Cassandra Cheetah belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 14: I stopped caring about you! (Minerva is surprised to see that Mike is no longer interested in her anymore and stops hunting her. At first she enjoys this but she, eventually, realizes that her life is becoming duller and she tries to convince Mike to hunt her again.)


	14. Episode 14: I stopped caring about you!

_**I stopped caring about you!**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Minerva Mink awoke from her slumber when the gentle and warm rays of the morning sun touched her eyelids. She let out a small yawn, stretched her arms, and then got up from her bed to prepare herself for a brand new day. After taking a shower and combing her hair, she went into the kitchen and fixed herself a healthy breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of warm milk.

"Hmm…" she said while she was reading the newspaper. "There's a new mall opening this Tuesday. Maybe I'll swing by and see what this mall has to offer. After all, I need to buy some new stuff from time to time."

After finishing her breakfast, she washed the dishes and then headed to her bedroom, took off her bath gown and put on an orange jumpsuit.

"I can clearly say that I've started this morning with the right foot. The only question is what should I do now? I could go to the barbershop since my hair could use a little trimming or hang out with Trudy, Amanda and Gina or go into the city to see what is new or I could wait for Mikey to show up. He's been trying every day to capture me so he's bound to show up sooner or later. Since there's no point in avoiding the inevitable, I might as well wait and deal with him now than later so that I can have the rest of the day all to myself." Minerva made up her mind and she sat on a nearby sofa, her eyes looking at the cuckoo clock hanged on the wall. The clock showed half past eight in the morning.

"I hope he gets here quickly. I have plans for today." she said in her thoughts but Mike didn't show up all morning. When Minerva looked at the clock a second time, it was showing a quarter past three in the evening and she was starting to become impatient.

"What could he possibly be doing? Is there something more important to him than capturing little old me?" and she raised herself from the sofa, opened the door to her house and looked outside as if she was trying to get a glimpse of Mike. After scanning the surroundings with no results, she retreated inside and sat on her sofa once more.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute now…" and right before you know it, it was nighttime and still there was no sign of Mike.

Minerva was definitely not pleased.

"I've just wasted a whole day waiting for that fool to show up. Doesn't he know that it is impolite to keep a lady waiting? The nerve of that guy! When he shows up tomorrow, he had better apologize for making me to wait."

She, furiously, marched towards her bedroom, her fists clenched, and her feet stomping on the floor.

* * *

However, Mike hadn't shown up the following day, in fact he didn't make an appearance the whole week. It was like he vanished off the face of the Earth and Minerva was very upset at the lack of attention and for the fact that she could have done so many things but, because of Mike, she hadn't been able to.

"Why that no-good jerk! Of all the nerve!" Minerva said, trying hard not to lose her temper but then her mood changed when she heard her doorbell ringing.

"Heck, it's about time!" she complained while making her way to the door and when she opened the door, the toon that was standing on her doorstep was not Mike, it was Wilford B. Wolf who was holding a bouquet of flowers in his right hand and a box of candy in his left.

"Hi Minerva."

"Oh, hi, Wilford." she said with a monotone voice.

"I… I… I've brought… brought you… flowers and candy…" the wolf managed to say and he, nervously, handed the gifts to the gorgeous mink who was making his hormones to explode.

"Thank you, Wilford." she thanked him and put the gifts on a table.

"Minerva, I was… was… wondering if you… would… would-"

"Go out with you?" Minerva completed the sentence and Wilford nodded.

Usually, when a guy that is below Minerva's expectations asks her out for a date, she would give him a flat-out **NO** as an answer but Wilford was an exception. Wilford was a werewolf and he had the ability to turn into a hunk whenever there is a full moon and when he was in that form, Minerva becomes putty in his hands, literally.

"Gee, I don't know, Wilford. I'm pretty busy right now and…"

"It's full moon tonight, Minerva." Wilford said at once.

Even with this great news, Minerva was very depressed and although a date with Wilford in hunk mode might be just what the doctor ordered, she thought to herself that what would be the point of going out a date if you're not in the mood?

"I'm sorry, Wilford, but I can't! I've had quite a busy and long day and I feel the need to rest. I'm sorry." she apologized and Wilford's smile vanished from his face.

"Oh, it's ok, Minerva, maybe some other time. Goodnight." and he left disappointed, his head looking down at the ground.

Minerva then punched the door violently, trembling with anger.

"Because of that fox, I've lost not only a whole week but a date with Wilford as well. That does it! I will not tolerate this any longer! I'm going straight to his house and give him a piece of my mind!" and she headed towards Mike's house.

* * *

Before arriving at her destination, Minerva had calmed down a little bit but she was still in a foul mood. Determined to get some answers, she knocked on Mike's door so hard that she was, almost, on the verge of breaking it.

After two minutes, the door opened and Michelangelo Phillip Fox couldn't believe that the person who had knocked on his door was Minerva.

"Um, hi, Minerva." he greeted her, still surprised.

"Don't you _Hi Minerva_ with me, pal!" she said sternly, throwing Mike a snarled look.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Mike asked when he noticed Minerva's tone.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Ok, let me tell you what's wrong. Because I'm such a nice and kind person, I decided to wait for you to show up and try to capture me but you didn't come and I wasted a whole week and a date with Wilford because of you! I thought that I was someone important in your life but it seems that I'm not. Care to explain yourself, Michelangelo?" Minerva said and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you to wait. Only now I realize that I made a mistake and I hope you'll forgive me but I have a pretty good reason why I stopped visiting you. I quitted my task." Mike answered.

"Well, then I suggest you… wait… YOU QUITTED YOUR TASK?" Minerva exclaimed, not believing what she had heard.

"Yes, it's true, Minerva. I quitted my task of hunting you. Your ears do not deceive you." Mike said to her.

"But, Mikey, um… I… I… you can't quit!" a dumbfounded Minerva managed to say.

"Yes, I can. Who are you to tell me what I can do and what I cannot do? My mother? Anyway, I'm sorry for not telling you about this but I've been so busy lately and I forgot. The explanation is that I had had enough. It was time for me to move on and make something of myself." he explained to the stunned mink.

"But I thought you liked hunting me." Minerva said.

"Did you think that I wanted to spend the rest of my days hunting you and still not succeed? Oh, no, my dear Minerva, I realized that my life was nothing more but an endless road of pain, desperation, and failure. After what I've been through, I'm surprised I'm not bandaged up like a mummy or resting my tail in an mental institute wearing a straight jacket so I decided that it was time for me to leave this road and move on to a better one. A road that doesn't have so many obstacles and try something new."

"Like what?" Minerva asked.

"Like painting." and Mike moved away from the door, allowing Minerva to see a collection of paintings that were hanged on the walls as well as paintbrushes on a table, painting tubes, a drawing board and stacks of white papers.

"WOW!" Minerva exclaimed, not able to conceal her amazement. "That's very impressive!"

"Why, thank you. I did a good job, if I do say so myself. You see, I'm thinking of becoming an art teacher or even a famous painter whichever comes first, and if that doesn't work, I can always try something else like giving violin lessons, work as an architect or a builder since I'm pretty handy with tools and many more. The road that I've chosen gives me plenty of opportunities." he said, smiling.

"Mikey, I never thought that you were talented in so many fields…" Minerva said, her anger, completely, evaporated.

"You should never judge a book by its cover, Minerva. Sometimes you think you know so much about a person when, in reality, you don't even know a thing about that person." Mike said to her, pleased to see that he did one thing that most boys fail to do: to impress Minerva Mink.

"But what about your master and the Guild?" Minerva questioned him.

"I spoke to Orlando about this and he accepted my decision fairly well. I'm actually surprised, to be honest." Mike answered her question.

"So, does this mean that we will never see each other again? Do we have to say goodbye for good?" Minerva said, sounding a little sad.

Mike then moved near her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, my dear and elusive mink. Just because I stopped hunting you doesn't mean that I'm moving away from here and never return. No, we can still see each other but more rarely than usual since I'll be very busy now that I have more important things to deal with. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll stop by your house from time to time to talk about my new life, that is, if you want." he suggested to her.

"Sure you can, Mikey." she replied, smiling.

"Thanks, Minerva!" he smiled back at her. "Listen, I have to study for an exam that will allow me to enter an art school so…"

"It's ok, Mikey. I understand and I'm sorry." Minerva apologized.

"For what?"

"For showing up in a foul mood. I'm so ashamed of myself..." she said, lowering her head.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing for not telling you about the recent events. Well, I'd better get back to work. Goodbye, Minerva! I'll speak to you soon." he said and waved his hand at her.

"Goodbye, Mikey! I can hardly wait for you to tell about me about your new life." she waved back at him.

"Me too." and Mike closed the door.

While making her way back to her house, Minerva still couldn't believe that Mike stopped hunting her and realized that her life will not be the same anymore without Mike's attempts to capture her but that meant she was off the hook. The game was over! She won the war and the feeling of being victorious and proving once more that preys are superior to predators made her extremely happy.

* * *

Minerva Mink was in Heaven. Now that she didn't have to deal with Mike anymore, she felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her chest. No more rustling noises coming from the bushes, no more traps, no more stalking and no more futile attempts to capture her that is until another hunting character decides to show up but Minerva was so happy at the thought of achieving victory over Mike that she didn't care. It was as if a chapter of a book had been closed, a never-ending row had finally come to a halt, and she couldn't have been more happier.

"So, he stopped hunting you?" a shocked Amanda asked Minerva when the girls were at a party that Trudy threw to celebrate her birthday.

"Yes, it's true. I was taken by surprise, I'll admit. The poor guy, finally, realized that he can't catch me, no matter what." Minerva replied, taking a sip from her drink.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe he's pretending? It's just that he doesn't look like a quitter if you ask me." Amanda shared her suspicions with Minerva.

"No, he's not pretending. I haven't seen him in quite a while and besides, he sounded sincere when I spoke to him. I'm actually glad that he quitted his silly task to capture me and decided to move on. He can now focus on more important things." Minerva replied, smiling.

"Such as?" Amanda asked, putting her hand under her chin.

"Well, he said that he wanted to become an art teacher and he showed me his painting collection." Minerva answered.

"He's a painter?" Amanda asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Yes and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's done an impressive job. It was like a new side of him that I never knew about was revealed. An artistic one that I've, rarely, seen in a man…" Minerva admitted.

"Wow!" Amanda exclaimed. "I never would have thought that Mike has an artistic side and if he impressed you, that's saying something."

"That's right. How often do you meet a guy that has different hobbies than football, cars, computers and so on and so forth?" Minerva asked, tossing her hair back with her right hand.

"Quite rarely. So, now that Mike is out of your life, what are you planning to do?" Amanda asked.

"Oh well, you know, the usual stuff: hang out with my friends, shopping at the mall, go to a saloon and have my manicure and pedicure done, flirting with muscular hunks with money." Minerva answered, daydreaming.

"It will be just like old times, eh Minerva?" Amanda said, grinning.

"Just like old times, my dear." Minerva replied.

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Dear Diary,

Another day is ending. Ho hum, I should be happy but I'm not. What I'm feeling right now is boredom. I've done all the things that my heart desired and although it was fun at first, it started to become a routine, a drag and even though I've complained in the previous entries about how I hate the never-ending row of predictable days, this time it's different. I feel as if a part of my life is gone. A piece of the puzzle is missing for it to be complete. Since I've shared all my thoughts with you, diary, I might as well reveal that I'm missing Mikey. I mean, I don't really miss him, it's that I always had a good time when he attempted to catch little old me. Maybe that is the missing piece but what can I do now that he stopped hunting me?

Oh well, I might as well face it. Mikey is not going to hunt me ever again and I cannot say that makes me happy. Not at all…

See you in the next entry,

Your faithful servant,

Minerva Mink"

After Minerva closed her diary and put it in a safe place, she put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her palms, thinking about what to do next.

"Man, I sure wish something would happen…" she mumbled but then her wish came true; the doorbell rang.

She, quickly, lifted from her chair and rushed to the door, hoping to see Mike but it wasn't him, it was Newt.

"Hi, mink!"

"Oh, it's you..." Minerva said in a boring tone.

"Yes it is I, Newt, the infamous hunting dog. I'm here to capture you and take you to my master and this time you will not escape. For you see, right behind me is one the best mink traps ever build." and he turns around and points out with his finger at the trap. The so-called best trap in the world was just a giant mink cage with a bowl of food for minks that was tied to a rope that operated the cage door.

Newt smiled proudly.

"Accept your fate, mink."

However, Minerva was not impressed and yawned.

"I'm sorry Newt, but can't you be more creative than this?"

"What do you mean?" the hound asked.

"All the traps you use to capture me are just standard and conventional. In addition, that awesome trap that you are so proud of is just a regular mink trap, the only thing that's different is that it's bigger. Nothing new, it's just a simple and boring trap. You really don't have any imagination or creativity." she explained to him.

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"You could start by conjuring up new ways to catch me like Mikey did. He always managed to stay fresh and new, and there were times when he almost succeeded but, of course, he failed but still, I found it impressive that he came up with something new everyday and since novelty is everything for me, he gets an A+ for his effort. Face it, Newt, you can't compare with him. While you are old-fashioned, Mikey always managed to be on top of the hunting chain." Minerva said.

Whoa, that was a hit below the belt, if you ask me.

"So, to you, I'm nothing more but an old timer and you think that my methods of hunting are outdated? Fine!" Newt growled and he turned around and walked away from her house.

"Wait, Newt, where are you going?" Minerva asked.

"I'm going home. You're not worth my time." Newt answered, not looking at her.

"What?" Minerva exclaimed. "Why are you so upset?"

Newt then, finally, stopped walking and looked back at her with a scornful look.

"I've never been so insulted in all my life. You dare to compare me with that fox? I studied at the best hunting school in the world, I graduated with honors, I was trained to use the most efficient methods of hunting and you think that my traps are not up to your standards? Fine! That fox can hunt you any time he wants because he isn't going to have competition anymore. I don't even know why I wasted my time with you! I'll just find another mink to hunt, one that will not insult me like you did. Goodbye!" and he left.

"Wait, Newt!" Minerva called but he didn't respond.

Minerva was feeling dreadful. She rejected the only toon that wanted to hunt her down because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"What have I done…" she exclaimed sadly and leaned a little against her door. She then looked at the audience with a determined look.

"I can't take this any longer. I have to get Mike to hunt me once more. This may sound a bit like a shocker but I have to do it. I don't care how long it will take me, but I'll convince him one way or another." and she marched towards his home.

* * *

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Mike said and went to answer the door. What he saw in front of him completely flabbergasted him. Minerva Mink was sitting inside a large, steel cage with her arms and legs tied up.

"Hi Mikey!" she greeted him.

"Um, hi… Minerva, what in the name of Animaniacs are you doing?" Mike asked, still stunned by what he was seeing.

"I want you to capture me. As you can see, I'm totally helpless and unable to fight back. You can take me to the Guild any time you want but before that, would you like to get inside the cage with me?" she spoke in a seductive tone that caused Mike's head to transform into a bomb and exploded.

"As much as tempting as it is…" Mike said after his head regained its shape back. "I won't capture you. Minerva, have you forgotten what I told you a few weeks ago? I'm not interested in hunting you anymore and now, if you'll excuse me, I'm having an appointment at the dentist. Bye." and he stepped outside, closed the front door of his house, and walked away but Minerva was not about to submit defeat.

She then popped out in front of Mike, holding a pair of handcuffs in her right hand.

"Well, Mikey? Don't you want to handcuff me like a police officer does? After all, I've been a very bad girl…" she said, pronouncing every word with a sultry tone.

Mike's heart rate increased, he let out a car honking sound, his snout turned into a train horn and his tongue rolled out from his mouth.

"Control yourself, Mike." he whispered to himself. He then pulled his tail like a lever and his tongue rolled back in.

"Sorry but the answer is still **NO**." and he carried on with his walk.

Not even a minute passed and Minerva came up with something new; she was lying on the ground, a mink net on top of her and she was begging for help like a damsel in distress.

"Help me, please! I can't take this net off me! I'm so vulnerable! Any hunter would find me easy prey, please, someone aid a beautiful mink in distress!"

Mike then looked at the audience and said:

"And you thought I was pathetic."

He then turned his head to Minerva.

"You just can't take _**no**_ for an answer, eh? Your efforts are futile. I'm not going to hunt you and that is that."

When she saw that she had failed once again to bring the hunter side of Mike back, Minerva did something that she never did in front of a guy who didn't meet her expectations; she grabbed Mike's right leg and was clinging on it, determined not to let go.

"Minerva, let go of my leg!" Mike said, shaking his right leg, but Minerva was not going to fulfill his request.

"Please, Mikey, I beg of you! Please, please, hunt me down like you used to do. My life is so mundane without your attempts to capture me. At first, I thought it was neat but then it got duller and duller and I can't stand it anymore. You know what, I'll even go with you to the Guild and I will proudly tell them that you have captured me. Just, please, say _**YES**_!" she begged him, almost crying.

"You'll do that for me?" Mike said, amazed by how desperate Minerva was.

"YES!" she replied instantly.

Mike let out a little sigh and after a minute of thinking, he finally gave in.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it…"

"Splendid!" Minerva exclaimed and she got on her feet. "One last thing, Mikey, let me change my clothes, ok? I do need to look more presentable if I'm going somewhere. I'll be right back!" and she rushed to her home.

Mike then turned to the audience and smiled with an evil grin.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe it worked. Reverse Psychology, you are the best! Did you really think that I stopped hunting Minerva? If your answer is _**YES**_, then you don't know me very well. The plan is so simple that even a five-year-old kid could understand it. All I had to do was to act like I didn't care about her and, eventually, she would become unable to resist me. I know that Newt used this method and was unsuccessful but, unlike him, I took acting lessons so that I can look and sound like I didn't want to hunt her anymore. I also spoke to Orlando about this so that he won't think that I quitted my task and even he said that it was great idea. Now, I'll finally catch Minerva and the best part is that I didn't even break a sweat. Forget about traps and schemes, the best weapon a hunter has is the mind. I have to admit that it took a lot longer than anticipated but thanks to my patience, it paid off." he snickered and then Minerva showed up.

"I'm ready, Mikey. Oh, but before we go, can you do me a favorrr?" she asked, purring the last word.

"What exactly?" Mike said, feeling nervous

"Hold this for me." and she gave him a long rope.

"Okay." and he took it.

"Now pull it as hard as you can." Minerva said.

When Mike pulled the rope with all his might, a giant boulder fell on him, crushing him and making him flat as a pancake. Mike tried to get out but the only parts of his body that he managed to liberate were his head, torso and his arms.

"Minerva, why did you drop a boulder on me?" Mike asked her, struggling to get the rest of his body out.

"To make you pay." she answered proudly.

"For what?"

"For your futile attempt to capture me. I'll admit that you really fooled me, but then I overheard you revealing your plan to the readers so I decided to make you pay." she said, smiling victoriously.

"Oh well, I can't say that I didn't try." Mike said, resting his chin on his right palm.

"You always surprise me with newer and clever methods to catch little old me. That's what makes you a much better hunter than Newt. He is nothing compared to you." she complimented him.

"Really? I appreciate that. Thank you, Minerva."

"With pleasure, Mikey. Even though you were acting, it's good to have you back." and she knelt down and kissed Mike on his forehead.

"Bye, bye and see you some other time!" and she left.

"She likes me…" Mike said to the audience, grinning. "Um, Minerva, can you help me take this boulder off me? Um, Minerva, a little help here, please! Minerva? Oh, damn! Can any of you readers lend me a stick of butter?"

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Wilford B. Wolf, Trudy, Newt as well as any other Animaniacs features, references, characters and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Orlando Owl belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 15: A sticky situation! (After Mike tampers with a jar of super glue, he and Minerva end up being stuck together, literally. Will they be able to get out of this mess or they will spend the rest of their lives living off each other's back?)


	15. Episode 15: A sticky situation!

_**A sticky situation!**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

After a good night's rest, Michelangelo Phillip Fox opened his eyes and was greeted by the morning sun and the sound of birds singing in the trees.

"What a beautiful morning…" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Another day is starting and I'd better not waste any minute of it."

After making his bed, he went to the bathroom to freshen up and to take a shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom wearing a blue bathrobe, his next task was to go to his kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

Once his tummy was satisfied, Mike went to his living room, took a seat, and put it in front of his drawing board with the purpose of developing some plans to capture the always elusive and beautiful Minerva Mink. It was not an easy task since Minerva managed to thwart every plan that his conniving mind had conjured up and she always seemed to be one step ahead of him. There were times when Mike even wondered why he had volunteered to capture her in the first place and what would be the point of continuing when the result was always the same? Always outsmarting him and managing to turn tables in her favor. Minerva Mink was, definitely, unlike any prey he has ever confronted.

In fact, Mike even pondered whether there was another girl on this world that had the knack of making men to fulfill her desires and manipulate them like puppets, apart from Minerva. She had both the beauty and the brains, a rare combination according to Mike, but how was she able to foil every plan that Mike and other predators used to capture her? Did she, really, have weaknesses or she was just perfect? Did she have the ability to sniff out traps and to detect where the predator is hiding? Was she from another world, from a different planet or universe, an alien disguised as an Earth toon with strange powers that just wanted to blend in with the inhabitants of Earth or was there something magical about her allure?

"The last ones seem a bit far-fetched but the others are good questions." Mike mumbled, holding a pencil in his right hand. He then heard something that caught his attention: the sound of a fly buzzing around and around in his living room.

"Great, as if I'm not concentrated enough…" he said sarcastically, watching the small insect flying into his kitchen.

"I'd better get that little critter out of my house. The noise of its small wings starts to sound more like a pair of chainsaws." and he picked up a flyswatter and went to the kitchen, ready to swat the fly outside. However, when he entered the kitchen, he saw that the fly was caught in flypaper, which Mike hanged up from the ceiling, and was trying to unstuck itself.

The poor, little fly met its destiny. The flypaper was so sticky that not even a fly with steroids might be able to escape from it and the poison on the paper specially produced for the insects was the thing that led to the fly's demise. However, this scene with the fly's desperate attempts to free itself gave Mike an idea.

"That fly gave me an idea. I think I know what to do to capture Minerva Mink once and for all." he smiled devilishly and, immediately, headed towards Minerva's house.

* * *

Once he arrived near her house, Mike wasted no time and set his plan in motion. He filled a bucket with super glue, tied a rope on its handle, hoisted up on a tree branch, and then tied the rest of the rope to the tree trunk. The second phase of his plan included the bait: an inflatable balloon that resembled a muscular, mink hunk. He pumped air into it and after finishing that, the third and final phase commenced but it required one item: the item needed to snare Minerva and to prevent him from falling into Minerva's charms; duck tape.

"This time, Minerva will not foil me. This plan is so brilliant and so simple that it has 100% chance of succeeding. Once Minerva sees this fake and rubber-made hunk, she will be unable to resist this form of masculinity and when she gets here, I will release the rope that will cause the bucked to fall on her and cover her with glue, preventing her from evading. Why do I need the duck tape you ask? Well, after she is completely covered with glue, I will, quickly, wrap this duck tape all around her so that she won't use her charms against me and will also prevent me from getting my hands sticky and all that is left for me is to…I'll let you readers take a guess." Mike explained the plan to the readers, rubbing his hands and grinning in a sinister way. He then ducked behind a bush, waiting for Minerva to take the bait, his right hand holding the rope.

"This is going to be fun." Mike said.

"Why so?" a voice from behind him asked.

"Because Minerva Mink is going to be captured at long last and I'll prove to Orlando that I'm the best predator in the forest." Mike answered proudly.

"Oh really? What makes you think that trap of yours will capture her?" the voice continued.

"Because that trap is a masterpiece but I don't think you can understand the complexity, the details and the… hey, wait a minute!" and when he turned around, he gasped when he saw that the person behind him was Minerva Mink who was watching him with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi Minerva!" Mike said, smiling nervously.

"You just can't stop thinking about me, can't ya?" she questioned him, her eyes blinking.

"What? No, I… I… mean yes but only because I have to capture you…" Mike said, his cheeks burning.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that you only come here to capture me, I would be a rich mink. In fact, that's not bad idea." and she then started to examine the trap. "Another one of your marvelous traps, eh? You know, I'm actually curios as to how you were planning to capture me. Can you show me how it works?"

"Why? Now that you're here, this trap is practically useless." Mike said, looking down at the ground.

"Please, Mikey, show me…" she cooed, giving him the famous puppy dog eyes but Mike, unbelievably, resisted her because he had figured out what she was planning.

"Oh no! This is one of your ploys. You want me to go there and pretend that I'm the victim so that you can release the rope and cover me with glue thus adding another embarrassing moment for the audience to laugh at. Sorry, Minerva, but your charms are no longer working on me as they used to." Mike said, crossing his arms.

Minerva frowned after hearing that and grabbed him by his hand saying:

"Fine! If that is what you think is going to happen then I'll go with you so that there is no way for me to use the trap against you." and they both walked towards the spot underneath the branch that was supporting the bucket.

"She touched me... Wow!" Mike exclaimed in his thoughts and appeared to be enjoying the situation.

"Mike!" Minerva exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah!" Mike said, after he pulled himself together. "You were supposed to come right at this very spot and once your attention was focused on this Fabio impersonator, I would have pulled this rope and the bucket that is up on this tree branch would fell on you and cover you with glue. I would then wrap you with this duck tape to prevent you from escaping and that's it. Not too complicated for someone who has no knowledge of traps. Satisfied?" Mike explained to her.

"Yes, I am. Not a bad plan, Mikey. Too bad that I spotted you coming from a mile away and after seeing what you were carrying in your hands, I knew what your intentions were." Minerva gave her answer.

"Wait, how did you know that I was coming after you?" Mike asked.

"Oh, please, Mikey. After fifteen issues, you still think that I haven't realized what you are, always, planning to do? The only reason you're here, near my house is because of me and you are visiting this place on a daily basis. Hey, wait a moment! Do you have some sort of crush on me, Mikey?" she said with a sultry tone and moved closer to him.

Mike started to sweat when he realized that Minerva had him where she wanted him.

"Um, I… I… I mean… mean…" he stuttered, smiling nervously.

"And you said that my charms are not working on you anymore. Guess you were wrong, my little yutz…" Minerva said in a flirty tone, looking into his yellow eyes and running her finger up and down his chest.

However, neither Minerva nor Mike noticed that, up on the tree, a tiny squirrel was pissed off at the fact that the bucket was blocking her from collecting the nuts that were on the opposite side of the branch. Steamed and hotheaded, the squirrel set out to remove the obstructing object. Once reaching the handle, she started to chew with her sharp, front teeth the rope that was holding the handle and soon enough, the rope snapped and the bucket fell off.

"Minerva, don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Mike asked with a nervous tone as Minerva was entangling her arms around his neck like an octopus.

"I don't think so, Mikey. For me, going a bit too far means something much more than what I'm doing now…" Minerva said with a flirty tone, stroking Mike's hair.

However, before Mike had any chance to perform a wild take, the bucket had hit both him and Minerva on their heads, knocking them out cold. Minerva and Mike were lying on the ground, circles of stars swirling around their heads and a big portion of their bodies was covered with the sticky substance.

After waking up, Minerva got on her feet and felt a big lump on her head.

"And the day started so very promising…" she muttered, massaging her head.

After a minute, it was Mike's turn to get up and, just like Minerva, felt a sharp pain on his head.

"Ouch! I've got a serious headache…" he said, rubbing his head with his right hand. He then took a few steps backwards and felt that he touched something with his back.

"Hey, get off my back!" Minerva said at once and Mike walked forward but soon realized that something was pulling him back. A strong force like the wind on a cold and rainy day that was blowing you backwards the only difference was that the force was pulling him from his back. However, Mike was not about to be beaten by this force and he kept moving forward but the longer he moved, the stronger the force became and right before you say glue power, he flew backwards at a fast speed and knocked Minerva off her feet.

"GET OFF ME, RIGHT NOW!" Minerva ordered him, her patience at the limits.

Mike tried again but this time he felt like he had something on his back that prevented him from moving. As hard as he tried he could not move at all and started to feel that if he pulled harder, he might rip his back fur off. When he turned his head, he saw that his back and Minerva's back were positioned near each other and when he saw drops of glue nearby, he came to a revelation.

"I can't, Minerva. We're stuck!"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

"Stuck?" Minerva exclaimed. "What do you mean by stuck?"

"The bucket filled with glue must have fallen off the branch and some glue ended up on our backs and it seems that we're, literally, stuck together." Mike explained.

"Great…" Minerva said sarcastically. "So now I'm covered with glue with an irritating fox on my back. What is it about my luck?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, mink! You had better stop with the insults." Mike growled at her.

"You don't tell me what I can say and what I cannot say, Mike!" she fought back Mike's threat.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Attack me with puns and harsh language?" Mike said in a mocking tone.

He could feel that Minerva was clenching her fists and shaking with anger.

"I can hardly wait to get out this mess so that I can beat you to a pulp! A mess that you created!" Minerva added with an infuriated tone.

"Excuse me, I didn't create this mess, you did! If you hadn't been so curios as to how the glue trap worked, we wouldn't have gotten in this situation!" Mike said, gritting his teeth.

"So, what you're saying is that it is all my fault? How dare you? You're the one who build the stupid trap so it's all your fault!" Minerva accused him.

"STOP!" Mike shouted. "We're wasting time here. Instead of fighting, we should focus on how to get ourselves unstuck. There's got to be a way to get out of this mess." Mike said, putting his hand under his chin and was rubbing it with his forefinger.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and come up with something. I'm meeting my friends at the Acme Mall in two hours and I can't show up with YOU ON MY BACK!" Minerva said, emphasizing the last words with a flouting tone and crossing her arms.

Mike then snapped his fingers and said:

"I have a few methods that we could use to get out of this sticky situation. Heh, get it?"

"Oh, shut up…" a disgruntled Minerva said, facepalming herself.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Mike?" Minerva asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Sure I'm sure! This method will not fail. It has one drawback though. We could rip parts of the fur on our backs but it's just a small price to pay." Mike explained to her while he was tying a rope around his waist.

"Well, for me it's a big price. I don't want to lose all the beautiful and precious fur on my back. I would look like a freak!" Minerva said, looking horrified.

"Do you want for us to be stuck together forever or do you have a much better idea in mind? I'm open to suggestions."

Unfortunately, Minerva did not have any idea on how to unstuck themselves at the moment but the thought of having to live the rest of her life with Mike on her back convinced her that it didn't matter if she lost a part of her fur in the process. It will just grow back in a few months.

"Let's do it, Mike. I'm ready." she said, tightening the rope around her waist.

"Alright then." and he then signaled to the two truck drivers to start their engines.

The plan was to tie themselves to the backs of two trucks that were positioned on opposite directions and once the drivers put the pedal to the medal, the force of the trucks would separate the two toons. Unfortunately, the combined force of two trucks was not strong enough to unstuck Minerva and Mike and what's worse is that the strength of the glue pulled the trucks back and it resulted in our two heroes being squished by the trucks which became so totaled that you could sell them to the scrapheap for spare parts.

"Got anymore bright ideas?" Minerva asked sarcastically from inside the wreckage.

"A few…" Mike answered.

* * *

"Well, if brute force won't work then we should take a different approach." Mike said, as he was making a special lotion that he read in a book would dissolve the glue.

"Alright." he said, after putting away a wooden spoon. "According to the book, we need to apply the lotion on our backs and wait for a while for the lotion to take its effect and then we will be free."

"Are you sure you followed the recipe carefully, Mike? I don't want to repeat a scenario like the one with the previous idea. In addition, are you sure that this lotion will not have any side effects once we pour it down on our backs?" Minerva asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it, Minerva. I've done this a thousand times." Mike assured her.

"You mean you got yourself in more of these types of situations?" Minerva asked and then giggled.

"Cut it out, Minerva." Mike said and he then picked up an empty bottle, filled it with the lotion, hold it above their heads and then tilt it to an angle that allowed the lotion to pour on their backs.

Once they felt the lotion on their backs, Mike put the bottle away and Minerva asked:

"How much do we have to wait?"

"Dunno." Mike answered and they started the waiting game.

After two minutes…

"So, have you seen that movie Star Avengers: The Search for Oracle?" Mike asked Minerva.

"Yeah, pretty good but not enough to be blockbuster of the month!. Minerva replied.

"I agree. I felt like the plot was composed of many ideas and did not follow a straight line. And there were so many twists at the ending to a point that I considered it to be ridiculous." Mike shared his opinion.

"Yeah and the writing was terrible as well. Some of the lines were very cheesy and I didn't buy the relationship between the human captain and the alien female. The actors did not put on their best performance. I mean, they looked like they were more rehearsing than acting." Minerva said.

"What is up with movies nowadays?" Mike complained.

"I couldn't agree more." Minerva agreed.

"Ok, Minerva, I think we waited enough." Mike said, looking at his watch. "Let's see if the lotion did its work. Can you move?"

Minerva moved her legs but her back was still glued to Mike's back. The lotion did not work at all.

"I thought you said that you've done this a thousand times, Michelangelo!" Minerva said with a miffed tone.

"I don't understand what went wrong." and he looked again in the book and noticed that he had forgotten to put one ingredient.

"Oops! I forgot to add the maple syrup. Hehehe, sorry!" Mike said, laughing nervously.

Minerva let out a sigh and said:

"Me and my big, fat mouth… I just had to express my curiosity as to how that trap of yours worked. Things couldn't get any worse."

Oh uh, Minerva has just broken one of the many rules in the Toon World. Never, ever say that phrase when you are in these types of situations cause, immediately, small, red pustules appeared on their furs and were starting to itch our protagonists, and as if that wasn't enough, they started to sneeze, their tongues swelled as well as their eyes. To cap it all, their furs started to change in all colors ranging from the cold colors to hot colors. Boy, talk about feel the rainbow.

"What is happening?" Minerva said, scratching her arms frantically.

"I think we're having an allergic reaction to the lotion!" Mike responded, rubbing his eyes.

"OOOOHHH! When we get out of this, I'm going to strangle you!" Minerva said with a threatening tone and raised her fist.

"And they say that we, men, are violent and intimidating…" Mike remarked.

* * *

Mike and Minerva then tried something new. They both climbed a tree, how they managed to do that I don't know, and when they supported themselves on a tree branch and made sure they weren't going to fall, the method to unstuck themselves number 123 commenced. One of them had the task of jumping off the tree while the other was holding on to the tree, hoping that the force that Isaac Newton discovered would separate them.

"Ladies first." Mike invited Minerva to jump.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." Minerva said.

"Hey, at least I was trying to be nice to you." Mike said to her.

"I know, but my answer is still _**no**_." Minerva said firmly.

"Ok then, looks like I have to do this…" Mike sighted and he jumped off the branch but not even the force of gravity managed to succeed and it resulted in both Minerva and Mike landing hard on the ground with a loud thud.

Once they got back on their feet, Minerva flew into a rage and decided that she can't hold her frustration any longer.

"You knucklehead! Your methods are not working! My life is ruined and it's all thanks to you! Look what your stupid traps have gotten ourselves into! You claim to have a reputation as one of the best predators in the forest? You can't even catch a snail on a lettuce leaf, you big jerk!" Minerva insulted him.

"Watch your mouth, Minerva! I mean it!" Mike warned her, his fists trembling.

"SHUT UP! You don't talk to a lady like this! Your mother must be so ashamed of herself to raise such fox as her son!" Minerva continued with the insults.

"Don't you talk about my mother like that, mink! And you call yourself a lady? Keep dreaming, mink, because you're definitely not a lady. Ladies are sophisticated and educated women who know how to use the proper vocabulary to say their opinions and what you've said earlier clearly demonstrates that you don't qualify as a lady." an enraged Mike fought back, almost at the verge of exploding.

"Take back what you said!" Minerva shouted.

"NEVER, you shallow and manipulative gold-digger!" Mike shouted back.

"THAT'S IT!" Minerva yelled and grabbed Mike's ears and pulled them, inflicting pain upon Mike. She then started to hit him with her elbow and after hitting him a few times, Mike snapped. Inside of him, there was fury that has accumulated more and more every time Minerva humiliated him and embarrassed him but now the fury became something uncontrollable. Minerva Mink had insulted him and was hitting him as if this whole situation was his fault. That was it! Mike could not control himself any longer and he grabbed Minerva's arm and squeezed it as hard as he could, making Minerva to yelp in pain. He wanted to hurt her, to harm her, believing that Minerva was the cause of all the bad things that ever happened to him in his life. The fight then escalated to a level where they were surrounded by a cloud of dust and then, just like a tumbleweed, it soon started to glide towards a direction that led right towards Minerva's house. Only when Mike and Minerva landed on the pond, did they stop fighting, their furs all wet. It seemed that the water had calmed them down but not one spoke a word to the other. They were just staring at the opposite sides with sad expressions on their faces, thinking about nothing.

Finally, Mike decided to speak.

"Minerva, I, I, I'm really sorry for hurting you. I don't know what came over me. It was like I was a different person. It's not in my nature to hurt women but I just snapped and this happens very rarely. I hope I didn't hurt you very much. I shouldn't have used that stupid idea with the glue and you're right, I'm taking the blame for everything. And, I want to apologize for insulting you. I shouldn't have called you all those names. I feel so ashamed of myself. Please, Minerva, forgive me!" he said, looking down at the ground.

He then felt that Minerva was shaking but when Mike turned his head and looked at her, he was surprised to see that Minerva looked back at him, her eyes were soaked with tears and she was smiling.

"I forgive you, Mikey. And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have insulted you as well. You were just trying to get us out of this mess but I was so angry that I failed to see that. I'll admit that this isn't all your fault. I also have a role to play in this mess so you shouldn't take all the blame. And, I'm sorry for hitting you. Can you forgive me, Mikey?"

Mike smiled and said:

"Of course, my dear mink. C'mon, let's get out this water and back on the shore so that we can put our two heads together and find a solution to unstuck ourselves."

"Okay." she said.

They both rose up but then, because he put his foot on a slippery rock underneath, Mike fell and landed on his face.

"Mikey, are you ok?" Minerva asked and went near him.

"Yes, I'm ok..." he said, coughing and spitting out salt water.

After seeing this scene, Minerva came to a realization.

"Mikey, we're FREE!" Minerva exclaimed.

"What?" Mike said with an confused tone and when he turned around, he saw that Minerva was right because he could see her in all of her splendor.

"But how?" Mike questioned, scratching his head but then the answer came.

"The water. It must have dissolved the glue! Weird, I've never heard of a glue that dissolves upon contact with water. Maybe the salt might have some sort of implication." Mike admitted.

"Who cares, Mikey? We're no longer stuck to each other." Minerva said happily and both she and Mike started to laugh and dance all around the pond, singing about their freedom and eventually ended up embracing each other.

When they realized that, they, immediately, let go of each other and were laughing nervously, their faces blushing.

"That was awkward…" Mike said.

"Yeah…" Minerva agreed and then looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh no, I'm late for my appointment with my friends at the mall! I have to go. Bye, Mikey!" and she dashed out of there.

"Yeah, bye…" Mike waved his hand and headed towards his house.

What these two toons didn't know was that this sticky situation had brought them a little more closer to each other and although the day had started bad, it ended with a happy ending.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features and references belong to Warner. Bros

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 16: Nurse Minerva (After Mike injures himself with one of his traps, Minerva takes pity on him and decides to take care of him.)


	16. Episode 16: Nurse Minerva

_**Nurse Minerva**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

This went far enough for Michelangelo Phillip Fox. For too long, Minerva Mink humiliated him and ruined the reputation that the fox worked so hard to achieve.

The string of failures had to end, a giant scissor was needed to cut it, and our fox decided to do just that. This mink clearly could not be captured by conventional methods so Mike concluded that it was time to finish this party with a loud bang. He was pushing a cannon that he had purchased from a nearby Acme Store towards Minerva's tree house.

"I've been toying with that mink long enough. Since she is clammed up like a seashell in her house, this beauty from the 13'Th century will flush her out and she'll become vulnerable." Mike explained to the audience while he was loading the cannon with the heavy cannonballs. He then positioned the cannon so that it will aim straight at Minerva's house and after doing that, he went to the back of the cannon and lit a match.

"I know this might be a little extreme but put yourselves in my place. You would go berserk just like me, I guarantee you that, readers." he said with an evil grin and once he lit the fuse, he covered his ears to not hear the Minerva's house shattering kaboom sound. The cannon did fire but instead of leveling of the mink's house, the blast caused the cannon to move backwards at a fast speed and pinned Mike to a giant rock. The cannonball then, slowly, came out of cannon and landed on the ground a few inches from the cannon.

"I should have seen this coming. Darn! Why do I feel like a certain coyote?" Mike said with a displeased tone and proceeded to move the cannon and free himself but since the wheels were stuck in mud, the cannon did not even budge.

"Oh, man! Could this day get any worse?" he asked and then a small rock fell from the giant rock and landed beside him. Then, the sound similar to an avalanche filled his ears and when he looked up, he saw more rocks falling but these ones were larger. It seems that when the cannon hit the rock, it caused it to crack and the giant rock was falling into pieces.

"This is going to hurt…" Mike said, looking at the audience and was immediately covered by rocks.

Meanwhile, Minerva Mink was looking at this scene with delight.

"What a yutz…" she said in a playful tone. "If he keeps using these kind of methods to capture me, he's bound to enter a world of hurt." and she was just about to leave when she heard a yell of pain coming from the pile of rocks. She looked behind her and saw Mike struggling to get out but the boulder was too heavy. In addition, he was yelling so loudly as if someone was cutting him into pieces. At first, Minerva thought that he was just pretending but only when she saw the expression on Mike's face, his eyes soaked with tears, his desperate attempt to push off the boulder and the sound of his cries of pain becoming more and more unbearable, did Minerva realize that it was serious.

"Oh no!" Minerva exclaimed worriedly, putting her hand over her mouth.

She then moved near Mike and kneeled down beside him.

"Mikey, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not! I think my leg is broken!" Mike said who was still trying to move the boulder off him. Minerva then lifted herself up, put her hands on the boulder, and started to push it with all her might. Incredibly, the boulder started to swing and soon enough, the boulder rolled over and Mike was able to take a glimpse of his right leg. What he saw almost made him to faint. His leg was flat as a pancake and his ankle was twisted in an abnormal way. Although the other one was in a much better condition than his right leg, when Mike tried to move it, the leg gave him a feeling of discomfort. Upon seeing the extent of the damage, Mike could not hold on much longer and started to cry, the pain that was picked up by his nerve receptors did not help at all and was affecting the poor fox both mentally and physically. Minerva Mink couldn't bear to see Mike in this condition, the sound of his agonizing cry and the way he was squirming like a worm made her to shed a few tears. She, once again, kneeled beside him and began to stroke his forehead gently.

"There, there… Don't worry, Mikey, I'll take care of you." she said in a soft tone.

Mike then opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful mink, not believing what he had heard.

"I'm positive I didn't hear that right. Did you say that you'll take care of me?" he said in a shaking tone.

"Of course, Mikey, I can't just leave you like this. Even I have a heart." Minerva said, smiling.

"Why don't you just call for an ambulance?" Mike suggested.

"I could but it takes about twenty minutes for someone to pick up the call and another twenty minutes for them to send an ambulance. Not the mention how long it will take them to get here given traffic conditions and other stuff." Minerva answered.

"But do you know how to, you know, solve this kind of problem?" Mike asked, still hesitant to accept Minerva's offer.

"Yes. If you must know, I took a medical course in high school. They taught us how to patch up wounds, how to bandage broken limbs, what kind of treatment to apply to certain diseases, and I could go on forever. Trust me, Mikey. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Minerva assured him.

"And you're willing to help me, even let me live with you?" Mike said, blushing a little bit after saying the last words.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The answer is _**yes**_." Minerva responded.

"Who are you and what have you done with Minerva Mink?" Mike asked, making Minerva to laugh with joy.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. Come on, Mikey, I'll take you inside."

"But can you carry me? I mean…"

"I've been to the gym a few times and I have been working out. How else can you explain that we managed to take that boulder off of you?" Minerva revealed to him.

"I never thought that you were that strong." Mike said in an amazed tone.

"Like you said before, Mikey, you should never judge a book by its cover. Now let's get you inside." and Minerva put Mike's arm around her neck, the other holding his abdomen and although it took a few tries because Mike kept complaining about the pain, she managed to get him to stand on his feet. They then walked towards Minerva's house, one easy and careful step at a time.

* * *

After, finally, arriving at her house, Minerva put Mike gently on her sofa in the living room. She then went into the kitchen, picked up a chair, went back into the living, put her delicate hands on Mike's leg and raised it causally so that he won't feel any pain and put the chair underneath it.

"Does it hurt, Mikey?" Minerva asked in a gentle tone.

"A little bit…" Mike answered, massaging his leg.

"Ok, now all I need is my med kit. I'll be right back." Minerva said and went to her bedroom. Mike then lifted his head and looked at his surroundings. The living room was not very big but it sure was comfortable. In front of the sofa there was a TV set, a wardrobe with a huge mirror on the left side of the room and on the left there was a small table with a telephone and beside of it an armchair.

"What are you looking at, Mikey? Minerva asked, startling Mike. He then turned his head to face her and saw that she was carrying a tray with a med kit, some small plastic bottles, cream boxes, and cotton wool.

"I was just looking around, you know. You sure have a nice and cozy house, Minerva." Mike complimented her house.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you like it." Minerva appreciated his compliment and she moved near him and sat down on the sofa. She then opened a bottle of medical alcohol, poured a small bit of it in a piece of cotton wool and started to rub it all over Mike's right leg.

"We have to make sure that you will not make some sort of infection and that is why we need to clean your leg." Minerva explained to Mike who was twitching a little bit.

"I understand." he said.

Minerva then threw the piece in a garbage bin and opened a box cream that, she said, will help the blood circulation and will reduce the swelling. Mike was watching her with deep interest, not believing that Minerva Mink, the shallow and manipulative Minerva Mink had a caring and warm side. After applying that, she opened her med kit, picked up a bandage plaster, and started to wrap it around Mike's right ankle.

"There, sweetie." she said after she finished and was wiping her hands clean with a tissue. "It didn't even hurt much."

"Thank you." Mike thanked her. "You know, with your skills, Minerva, you could work as a nurse in a hospital. Or even work with HelloNurse to heal patients at the Warner Movie lot."

"I could, but I can't stand hospitals. The smell, the way the staff behaves, the conditions that some patients are just turn my stomach and I can't work with HelloNurse because she has to deal with those Warner boys and the Warner girl all day long and considering how the boys react to beautiful women such as myself, makes me to pass that offer." Minerva said, shivering at the thought of being chased by Yakko and Wakko.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Say, Minerva, how long will I stay like this?" Mike questioned her.

"Well, depending on how the ankle looks I'll say maybe a week or two…" Minerva replied, scratching her chin.

"TWO WEEKS?" Mike exclaimed in a shocked tone. "And you don't mind having me as a guest?"

Minerva then put her hand on his cheek and pinched it softly.

"Of course not. Have you forgotten that you saved my life from that evil bracelet a few episodes ago? I'm just repaying you for your deed and besides, I kinda enjoy having you around…" the gorgeous mink admitted.

"You do?" Mike asked nervously.

"Yes I do. Excuse me for a moment Mikey, I need to go the kitchen and prepare a dinner for two since I have become a host and I must treat my guest well." and she marched to the kitchen, leaving Mike alone in his thoughts.

* * *

Mike considered that the incident with the cannon was both a curse and a bless. His foot was still aching but as the days passed, it started to get better and he was able to lift himself from the sofa to go to the bathroom without Minerva aiding him. And, of course, there was the part where Minerva came in. Believe it or not, the two toons were getting along very well and enjoyed each other's company. After Mike was able to move on his own, he started to help Minerva with the chores, the cooking, the washing, the laundry thus making her life a little easier. He was still limping but Mike had a will of steel and a twisted ankle was not going to stop him and the female mink was impressed by his determination. Minerva was rewarding him for his effort with a massage on his right leg and Mike had no problem with that. The more they spend time together, the more they discovered something new about each other that they both found appealing.

However, they were not having this type of interactivity only during chores. For example, when they were watching TV together, and there were moments that, when reaching for the remote, their hands would touch, making them to blush and this is just for starters. Minerva had a violin that her mother gave to her when she turned eight but she never played it and when Mike saw it, he started to play it and Minerva was watching him from a distance, enjoying the sound of the music that the bow in Mike's hand along with the strings were composing. They also had long, interesting, and, sometimes, funny conversations and Minerva liked the fact that Mike had enough knowledge of so many different subjects and that he was able to give his opinion about them. He was not babbling or changing the subject to how much beautiful she was only to think that complementing her will earn them a kiss like the majority of the boys think as quoted by Minerva.

Mike smiled nervously whenever Minerva was laughing at one his jokes, thinking that making Minerva to laugh was something impossible to achieve. It seemed that Mike was trying his best to prove to Minerva that he was not a pest thus making sure that she would not kick him out in a matter of seconds. Once, the fox regained a part of his strength, the kind treatment that the blonde mink had offered to him had to be repaid. As his mother always said, always reward the ones that have been nice to you, and did not left you to rot.

However, Mike realized one day that living under Minerva's roof also had dire consequences when he had overheard a phone conversation between Minerva and Trudy.

"Oh, like that guy could ever possibly ask you out for a date…" Minerva said, gesticulating with her hand.

"That's right!" Trudy agreed. "So, what have you been up to lately, Minerva?"

"Well, not much, just taking care of Mike after he injured himself with one of his traps." Minerva answered.

"WHAT?" Trudy exclaimed, totally surprised. "Did you say that you're taking care of Mike? The fox that tries to capture you all the time and gets on your nerves?"

"Yes, it's true. I couldn't just left him out there. It would have laid a heavy weight on my conscious." Minerva answered.

"I see but don't you think that he might actually find some information about you and when he gets well, he will use it against you?" Trudy questioned her, sounding worried.

"Not to worry. He won't find anything that he might use against me. I'll make sure of it." Minerva calmed her friend down.

"I don't know. I'd be very attentive with that guy if I were you... So you say that he injured himself with one of his traps?"

"Yes, and believe me, I couldn't stand seeing him suffering." Minerva said.

"So you decided to take care of him." Trudy concluded. "How is he?"

"He is in a better condition now than he was before. He can walk, well, more like limp but he does manage to move around the house. He even helped me with my chores." Minerva said to Trudy.

"Aww! What a nice guy." Trudy exclaimed sweetly.

"He sure is and I didn't even ask him to do it." Minerva giggled.

"Yeah, although there is something that still bugs me. Why did you volunteer to help him and let him stay in your house? Wait a moment, Minerva, do you like him?"

"NO!" Minerva shouted, her face turning red as a tomato. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is?" Trudy asked.

"Well, I just, just…oh, I remembered that I have something in the oven. Bye, Trudy! Talk to you soon." and she hanged up the phone quickly, breathing heavily because her heartbeats increased.

"_The fox that tries to capture you all the time and gets on your nerves?"_

These words echoed in Mike's brain and he then realized something. Had he forgot about his task that he swore to complete? Had he been blinded by Minerva's affection? Did he get soft and worst of all, what would happen to him if the Guild found out that he was living with his enemy? Mike knew that when it came to traitors, the penalty was so gruesome to describe in words. He remembered that he, once, had witnessed someone's punishment for treason and what the Guild did to him still send shivers down Mike's spine even after the penalty. Mike realized that he couldn't stay there any longer and although it was really enjoyable to spend time with Minerva, he was now apt enough to take care of himself and it was time to get back to business. He was just about to reach the doorknob when:

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

The fox then turned his head and saw Minerva, who was cleaning a dish with a rag.

"I'm leaving." Mike answered.

"WHAT?" Minerva exclaimed, almost dropping the dish.

"I have to go Minerva. I, now, realized that living her with you would put me into serious jeopardy with the Guild. If they knew that I'm living with you then who knows what they will do to me. It's very complicated but I think you understand. Minerva, I want you to know that I really enjoyed staying here with you and you're a magnificent host but more importantly, I want to thank you for taking care of me and for that I'm grateful to you but I'm now able to take care of myself. Well, I guess I'll see you some other time and be prepared cause the hunting will resume…" and when he was about to leave, Minerva ran towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't go!"

Mike could not believe his ears. Did Minerva Mink beg him not to leave?

"Why? I'm capable of handling myself now and-"

"No, you're not!" Minerva interrupted him. "Mikey, you're not fully recovered. You might injure yourself even more if you leave and I don't want to worry about that. I understand what you've said about the Guild but you can't hunt me in this condition. I'm saying this for your own good. Please, stay here just a little more. When I say that you can go, you can go." Minerva talked some sense into him.

Mike looked into her beautiful and sparkly eyes, thinking that she was right. There are many dangers in the forest and in his condition, one wrong step could end up nasty and he was no good for the Guild with a twisted ankle.

"Okay Minerva... I'll stay a little more…." Mike, finally, complied.

"Good boy!" Minerva said, stroking his head and she then changed the tone of her voice into a sultry one. "You know, Mikey, it would have been so impolite of you to leave a lady alone in her house. I do get pretty lonely from time to time but now that you're willing to stay a little more, I no longer feel so vulnerable and alone in this big and dark house…"

Mike's head was starting to convulse and he tried to keep his cool as Minerva was running her finger up and down his chest.

"I think I witnessed a bit of the old Minerva." he said, smiling in a nervous way.

Minerva giggled and said:

"A person rarely changes his or her habits, Mikey."

* * *

One day later…

"Mikey, I need to go to a store to buy some groceries." Minerva said as she was combing her hair.

"Okay..." Mike said, monosyllabic.

"Is there something you want?" Minerva asked him.

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine." Mike answered her question.

After putting on a leather jacket and hanged her purse on her shoulder, Minerva headed towards the door.

"I won't be long. Be a good boy, Mikey." she said in a cooing tone before closing the door.

After making sure that Minerva was gone, Mike unbandaged his ankle and got off from the sofa.

"Damn, I thought she was never going to leave." he said, stretching his arms and legs. He then started to do some push-ups, a few genuflexions and ran a few laps around Minerva's couch.

"Oh man, my limbs really needed that…" he said, massaging his right arm. He then noticed the shocked expressions of the audience.

"What? Oh, I understand. You're shocked to see that I'm capable of performing gymnastic exercises. Well, the truth is that, at first, I didn't plan this, I really had my ankle twisted but it got better in just a few days. I'll admit that I did forget about my assignment because of how nice Minerva behaved around me and I pretended to have problems walking just so that I can get more attention from her but when I heard Trudy saying those words about me on the phone, I remembered what my priorities were. I, originally, planned to leave her house but when she begged me to stay, I realized that, since I'm inside my enemy's main base, there could be some information in her house that will help me to bring that curvaceous mink to her knees. The question is where to start searching and what kind of object will offer me the information I need? Maybe she has a diary or something like that! I had better start my search before she returns." and he proceeded to look around Minerva's house, opening drawers, cupboards, looking at every possible location where Minerva could have hidden secret stuff that no one should ever find out about.

Unbeknownst to him, Minerva was just about to put her front door keys in the lock because she had forgotten her cell phone. When her ears picked up movement sounds coming from the inside, she looked through her window. Her jaw was down on the ground when she saw Mike running from her living room to the other rooms and was searching through her personal belongings.

The scene did not please her and Minerva became very angry.

"So, that little vermin pretended to be injured so that he can take advantage of my affection and to search through my house. I should go in there and…wait, I have a better idea!" she reconsidered. "Ok, Mikey, prepare yourself because I'll be giving you a more special treatment just for you." and she left, making her way to the closest pharmacy she could find and to the nearest joke shop.

* * *

After buying the necessary items to take her revenge, Minerva returned to her home and put her key inside the door lock. She waited a while for Mike to have enough time to re-bandage his leg and when she got inside, she tried her best to hide her inner fury.

"Hi Mikey. Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I did." Mike said with a goofy grin on his face.

"How very nice of you. Listen, Mikey, I went to a pharmacy, and the lady had prescribed me some medication that will help you to heal faster." she said, putting down her bags.

"Uh oh!" Mike gulped in his thoughts. "Um, Minerva, I don't think I need to take any medication! I feel that my leg will be in tip top shape faster than you can say _Animaniacs_!" he said, trying not to sound worried.

"Oh, but the pharmacist said that you really need to take them." Minerva said and she went into the kitchen and started to prepare her special medications.

"You're a sick boy, right?"

"Um…"

"Yes you are and it's time to take your medicine." and she returned to the living room, carrying tray with the special "poisons" as I like to call them.

She then sat next to him, put the tray beside her and poured some substance in a spoon.

"Open wide!"

Mike was reluctant at first to do that but since he knew that if he refused, Minerva would have sniffed out his plan so he opened his mouth.

Minerva then put the spoon inside his mouth and after making sure that Mike had the liquid in his mouth, she told him to swallow it. Mike did as she requested and after he swallowed it, he felt like his throat was on fire. Smoke was coming out of his mouth, the sound of a pot under pressure filled the room, his face was red as fire, and his eyes soaked with tears. It appears that Minerva had put chili pepper powder in his spoon and mixed it with water but she was not done yet.

"Oh, Mikey, you feel hot." she said, after putting her hand on his forehead. She then thrust a thermometer in his mouth and the mercury went to the max and exploded. Minerva took the thermometer and examined it.

"Oh my! Your temperature is way above normal. We'd better cool you off." and she went to the bathroom and wet a few towels with cold and icy water. Upon returning to the living room, she wrapped the towels around Mike's face and soon enough, steam began to emanate from them. When Minerva removed the towels, she tried to conceal her laughter by putting on a worried expression when she saw that Mike's head looked like it was inside a large ice cube.

"Oh, my poor Mikey now has a cold! Don't worry, I know what remedy to apply." and she moved Mike near the fireplace and, soon enough, the ice melted away and Mike was breathing rapidly with his mouth.

"Here, take these pills." and she handed to him a few green pills and a glass of water. After Mike drank the whole content, he immediately spitted it out because Minerva had given him a glass of salty water. To make matters worse, the pills gave him an allergic reaction and he started to scratch his pustule filled and itchy snot.

"Don't worry, Mikey, I know how to cure that." she assured him in a mendacious tone and she was just about to set off to the kitchen when Mike said:

"Please stop! No more!"

She turned around and saw that Mike was on his knees and his right arm stretched forward.

"Oh, but you are sick, my little fox, and I must look after you." she said in a fake sweet tone.

"I'm not sick, Minerva, I might as well reveal to you what I've been planning since I cannot risk my health any longer. My ankle, really, was broken but it healed itself in a matter of two or three days but I pretended to be limping so that I can enjoy your warm and kind affection. I then figured out that, while I'm here, I could snoop around and learn more about you but it seems that I failed. I realize my mistake and I've received the proper punishment, so can't we just call it a day?" Mike said in a trembling tone, still affected by the medicines that Minerva had given to him.

"Sure thing, Mikey." and she went near her sofa and picked up something.

Mike's eyes widened with horror when he saw that Minerva had picked up a baseball bat.

"Minerva, what are you going to do with that bat?" he asked, pointing his finger at the bat.

"I think a little corporal punishment will do you some good." she said in a scary tone and was swinging the bat in a dangerous way.

"No, please Minerva!" he said and he crawled towards her and clutched her leg tightly. "Please, I beg of you! Have a heart! I learned my lesson! I really did! I promise I'll never do this again, just, please, don't hurt me!"

"Aww, don't worry, Mikey, I'm not going to hurt you…" Minerva assured him and petted his head.

"Phew!" Mike sighted with relief but then…

"I'M JUST GONNA BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!" Minerva shouted and raised her bat to smack him.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike yelled and ran away from her house as fast as lightning.

"When I'm done with you, you'll definitely be needing medical care!" she threatened him and went after him.

* * *

"Oooohh, Mikey! Come out, come out wherever you are. I'm not going to hurt you… much." Minerva called for him as she was searching the forest for the fox.

After Minerva walked away, Mike emerged from nearby a bush with a terrified look on his face.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Don't mess with Minerva Mink! She is psychotic! And, now, if you'll excuse me, I want to make sure that I'm going to see the next sunrise so adios, amigos!" and he ducked back in the bush.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, references and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 17: Attack of the Censors! (It was bound to happen! The censors have been monitoring the episodes and have decided that this senseless violence and the adult theme dialogues are not appropriate for children so they decide to take matters into their own hands. What will happen to Minerva and Mike? How will they take this? Is this the end of everything that you readers enjoyed reading about? Be afraid, be VERY afraid!)


	17. Episode 17: Attack of the Censors!

_**Attack of the Censors!**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

There was a lot of commotion inside a conference room that was located in the main building of the Warner Bros. studio. Thaddeus Plotz, the CEO of Warner Bros., had received an urgent phone call from his boss who told him that a few members of a very important organization will be coming down to the studio to discuss some pressing matters with him. Plotz was also required to summon every member of the Animaniacs cast at the studio, his boss saying that their presence was mandatory since these matters concerned them as well. All of the Animaniacs cast was inside the conference hall including Slappy Squirrel, Skippy, Flavio, Marita, Pesto, Squib, Bobby, Katie Kaboom, The Warners, HelloNurse and many more except Minerva Mink and Michelangelo Phillip Fox who were absent.

Everyone was debating as to why Plotz summoned them here and each of them had different opinions.

"Why did Plotz call us all here, aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked his aunt.

"Don't know, kiddo. Probably to say that he has, finally, convinced the network to bring us back on the air." Slappy answered, resting her head on her palm and having a monotone expression on her face.

"That would be very nice." Marita, a reddish pink hippopotamus wearing a red ribbon near her left ear, exclaimed approvingly.

"You are right, my beloved Marita." Flavio, her husband who was a blue hippopotamus said, rubbing her wife's hand.

"Or maybe the old man finally realized that we deserve more respect and that they should make a second movie about us." the pigeon named Pesto said with a cranky tone.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea." another pigeon, which was named Bobby, agreed.

"I'm thinking that maybe we should star in a comedy movie…" the third pigeon named Squit expressed his opinion.

Pesto then flew right in front of Squit and looked at him with his always-angry eyes.

"What are you saying? You're saying that we're nothing but a bunch of goofballs that no one should take seriously? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I'm not saying that." Squit defended himself, raising his wings.

"Then what? You think that we are, always, supposed to be funny and silly? You think I'm funny?" Pesto asked the nervous pigeon.

"Yes, I think you're funny." Squit agreed, having a goofy grin on his face. "Funny as in, you make other people to laugh at your jokes not to laugh at you!"

"You think I'm funny, huh?" Pesto concluded and turned his back and took a few steps forward.

"Yes, I think you are." Squit said but then Pesto began to tremble with anger. He then turned around and shouted:

"THAT'S IT!" and he started to beat Squit to a pulp making Bobby to laugh and pointing his wing at them.

"Daddy, is this going to take long? I'm having a date with Jarred in two hours and I don't want to be late!" Katie asked her father.

"I'm sure it won't take long, pumpkin. Trust me, we'll be home in no time, and you will have enough time to prepare for your date." her father assured her.

"Okay…" Katie said and when she was not looking, her father leaned towards his son and wife and whispered:

"I sure hope that it won't be long. I don't want to witness another of Katie's rage fit."

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked Pinky.

"I think so Brain but what would have happened if our genes weren't spliced?" Pinky answered goofily which made Brain to whack him with a pencil.

The door to the room opened but it wasn't Thaddeus who entered. The persons who entered were Minerva Mink and Michelangelo Phillip Fox.

"Sorry we're late." Mike said.

"Yeah, we got caught in traffic." Minerva added.

Before they could move to the only empty seats in the room, the Warners jumped from their seats resulting in Yakko and Wakko landing in Minerva's lap and Dot in Mike's lap.

"HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!" the three children exclaimed.

"YAKKO, WAKKO UND DOT! GET BACK UN YUR SEATZ, RIGHT NOW!" Scratchnsniff ordered the trio and soon enough, the kids walked back to their empty chairs, mumbling and grunting.

"Well, I can't say that was unexpected…" Minerva said to Mike.

"I agree." Mike said and both he and Minerva took a seat.

After waiting for another ten minutes, the door swung open a second time and Thaddeus Plotz entered the room with a serious look on his face. After closing the door, he headed towards the chair that was located at one of the ends of the conference table and sat down. He then took a deep breath and started to speak:

"Greetings, fellow Animaniacs. You're all probably wondering why I called you here so urgently. Well, I received a phone call from NAIC-"

"NAIC? What is that, some sort of medicine?" Yakko interrupted Plotz with his question.

"Be quiet Yakko!" Scratchnsniff said to him angrily.

"To answer your question, NAIC stands for the National Agency of Internet Censorship." Plotz answered heavily.

Everyone in the room gasped when they heard the last word. If there was one thing that terrified toons the most were the censors. They had the power to remove everything that they consider risky and harmful for the general population, mostly children, and replace them with something that was safe and educational and they will do anything to achieve their goal.

"Oh no! Not censors!" Dot exclaimed with a squeaky tone.

"The horror!" Wakko exclaimed in a scared tone.

"It's bad enough that we had to deal with them when we were on the air but now they're watching us on the intranet? Why can't these guys just leave us alone?" Slappy exclaimed with a grumpy tone.

"That's internet, aunt Slappy." Skippy corrected her.

"Whatever." Slappy said in a bored tone.

"Calm down, everyone!" Plotz tried to keep the toons in control. "I know that this has come as a shocker to you, it was the same for me I'll admit, but there is nothing we can do about it. Let's just listen to what they have to say and then we can make our opinions. Who knows, maybe they will give some news that are not that bad."

"When it comes to censors, all is bad news." Mike said who had his arms crossed.

"I agree with Mikey." Minerva agreed with Mike's statement.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them. Remember to put on your best behavior." and Plotz lifted himself from his chair and went to answer the door.

"Ah yes! Please, please come in." Plotz invited the persons who had knocked on the door inside. Everyone turned their heads so that they can see who entered the room and they saw an elderly woman with loop hair and a tired expression on her face and was wearing a red business shirt, white shirt, black tie, white skirt and a pair of black high heeled shoes. Two men, who appeared younger, probably in their late twenties, were accompanying the woman. One of them was wearing a black business suit with a white shirt and blue tie and black shoes and had a pair of glasses on his nose. The last one was wearing a yellow shirt with a black vest, had a Cesar style haircut, small eyes and a pointy nose. Then Ralph the guard appeared, carrying three additional chairs and put them near Plotz's chair. After doing that, he left the room and closed the door. The three censors took their seats and were looking at the toons like a lion does when it sees a gazelle. The woman then rose up and introduced herself:

"Good day! I'm Fiona Beezdacks and these are my associates: Mr. Nigel Blunt." and she pointed at the man who was wearing the yellow shirt. "And Mr. Gregory Dullis." the man with the black business nodded his head. Beezdacks took a break and then continued.

"I believe that Mr. Plotz has told you about us and if he hasn't, we are members of the National Agency of Internet Censorship, also known as NAIC. Our job is to survey the internet and implement rules and obligations so that the internet is a risk-free environment for children. Our recent studies have confirmed that a large number of children are surfing the internet on a daily basis, staying up to almost seven hours a day on the computer and are exposing themselves to the hidden dangers such as adult content videos and images such as acts of cruel and meaningless violence, disturbing visuals and the list can go on. The studies also showed that what most children access are the websites in which stories or how you like to call it fan fictions are being posted. We took the liberty of reading and studying the stories on this particular website, since the statistics show that this website is very popular nowadays, and we concluded that your section is perhaps the most inappropriate and unsuitable for children. For instance, there is one story named Minerva & Michelangelo in which there are a lot of adult theme jokes and a lot of senseless violence. The last episode clearly demonstrates that." and everyone was looking at Minerva and Mike who were looking down at the table, ashamed that the censors had mentioned them.

Nigel Blunt then lifted himself and said:

"That does not mean that you other cartoon characters are not on the chopping block. We read every single story in this section and although there are some that meet the proper standards, most of them are just as bad as the story that my colleague mentioned, some were downright too horrible to describe and clearly inappropriate. Yes?" he asked when he saw that Mike lifted his hand.

"Sorry for interrupting but I think that you're making a mistake. Some of the stories are meant for all ages but there are some that are clearly specific for a certain age. This is the purpose of the rating system. We are just doing our jobs and if a child reads for an example an M-rated story it is his own fault not ours or more the fault belongs to the parents for not watching what their children are reading." Mike said and everyone nodded their heads except the censors.

"You do not understand something, Mr. Fox. We've received complaints from the parents themselves and they said that they had read some of the stories and do not want their children or any other child to read this, saying that these stories are not suitable for them and that they are nothing but a bunch of jumbled words and sentences with no meaning at all. With so many complaints, it was time for us to take action. We also have here a petition signed by at least a thousand responsible and hard-working parents who think that fan fiction stories should be written in a manner that will not affect the children's mind and their personalities." Blunt said and he pulled out from his briefcase a paper filled with signatures to show them to the whole cast.

"Therefore, all of you must give up on your insane, crazy, and violent personalities and become more responsible, nice and be good role models for little children. We will monitor every story that is going to be written about you and if they are not up to the standards and if your behavior is grossly immature, dangerous and irresponsible, the stories will be deleted and you will all be sued for not abiding with the new and improved story writing guidelines. We expect everyone here to abide with the rules. That is all we had to say. Have a good day and now, if you'll excuse us, we are going to have a chat with the writers on this section and tell them what we told you. Goodbye!" and the three censors left, leaving the Animaniacs cast who had cringed looks on their faces.

"We're doomed!" Mike exclaimed.

"I'm scared, Mikey! Hold me." Minerva said with a trembling voice.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Yakko exclaimed, covering his head with his hands.

"NARF! Forget 2012, the Apocalypse is already here!" Pinky exclaimed as well.

"Pinky, for once, I agree with you." Brain said with a monotone voice.

"There is nothing we can do about it. We have to respect the guidelines if we are to keep our jobs." Plotz said with difficulty and he then sent them all home, thinking that this was the probably one of the worst days in history.

* * *

The next day, both Minerva and Mike received a phone call from Beezdacks who said that they needed to come to the Warner Bros. Studio once more because their episodes were going to have a change of scenery instead of the usual forest sections. Without any joy at all and mumbling all the way, our two toons went to the studio and as soon as they arrived, they saw Beezdacks coming towards them.

"Good morning!" she greeted them.

"Morning." they said in unison without any enthusiasm.

"I'm glad that you're here. I will now lead you to the new episode set."

"What's wrong with the forest in which most of our episodes took place?" Minerva asked.

"We decided to make a change. Rather than having Mr. Fox chasing you and trying to capture you and you defending yourself with your charms, you both are now going to be friends. You will have a section where you will narrate an approved NAIC story. You will also teach children how to count numbers, what are the first letters of the alphabet and so on and so forth as part of the educational section and at the end you will deliver an important and valuable message such as the dangers of smoking and taking drugs." Beezdacks explained to them as she was leading them through the studio with Mike and Minerva following her with miffed looks on their faces.

Eventually, they arrived at the new set, which looked more like the interior of a wooden house, with a table, two armchairs, and a lit fireplace.

"This is your new set." Beezdacks showed them proudly.

"Great…" Minerva and Mike said sarcastically.

"Oh, you two definitely need to make a change. You cannot go out there looking like this." Beezdacks remarked.

"What's wrong with the way we look?" Minerva asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"The orange jumpsuit that you're wearing, Ms. Mink, is too sleek and scandalous. What you need are some decent clothes. PHIL!" she called aloud and a guy with a moustache wearing a blue shirt, black pants with white shoes appeared beside Beezdacks.

"You called, miss… miss… miss…" he stuttered when he saw Minerva. His eyes then popped out of his sockets, let out a wolf howl, his moustache started to rotate like a propeller and he started to bounce around and around the studio.

Minerva face palmed herself and said:

"Why is it always me?"

Beezdacks turned her heard to face the gorgeous mink:

"See what I mean?" and she went to near Phil and slapped him on the face. It worked because he stopped bouncing and regained control of himself.

"Sorry, miss Beezdacks. I don't know what came over me." the man apologized.

"I want to you to take Ms. Mink to the wardrobe and have her wear some decent clothes."

"With pleasure. Follow me, Ms. Mink." but Minerva did not move at all.

"I'm NOT going to change my clothes and that is that!" she said stubbornly.

"Oh really? Have you forgotten about the consequences that will occur if you won't inhere to the new rules or do you want to be the first toon to experience them?" Beezdacks said with a threatening tone.

Minerva pondered about what Beezdacks had said and realized that being sued was something serious so she reconsidered.

"Ok, ok. I'll change my clothes…" and she followed Phil to the wardrobe.

"And as for you, Mr. Fox, we cannot have you appearing without wearing any clothes." and she snapped her fingers and a pair of hands with clothes appeared and started to spin Mike at a fast rate. Eventually when he stopped, he noticed that he was wearing a white shirt and pair of jeans.

"There, that's more like it." Beezdacks said, smiling victoriously. "You look more presentable."

"Oh, I'll give you presentable…" Mike muttered but then Beezdacks said:

"And watch your language. Violence and swearing are not allowed here."

Mike had a hard time to control himself but he calmed down and then Minerva appeared. She was wearing a buttoned yellow shirt, a black skirt, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. In addition, she was wearing a pair of fake glasses and a pair of earrings.

"Someone, please, shoot me." she said to the audience.

"Now that's more like it. It was high time for someone to show you the proper way to dress and speaking of time, the episode is about to begin. Take your places and let's get the show on the road. Here are your scripts now let's make kids happy and educate them at the same time!" and after handing them the scripts, Beezdacks left.

Mike and Minerva took their seats, trying as hard as they could to not lose their temper. Then they heard a voice that announced that the episode had started, followed by what appeared to be a theme song.

"_They are a fox and a mink_

_Who will teach you how to think,_

_How to count numbers and spell letters,_

_What to choose between shirts and sweaters,_

_And most importantly,_

_They will teach you what is good and what is right._

_Therefore, you will know that you can sleep easily during the night!_

_They are Minerva and Michelangelo!"_

Minerva and Mike covered their ears when they heard the song, which sounded like the Smurfs composed it.

After making sure that they can still hear, it was time for the torment to continue.

"Hello. I'm Minerva Mink." Minerva said, smiling forcibly.

"And I'm Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Call me Mike." Mike said who, just like Minerva, found it almost impossible to crack a smile but he did smile.

"And it's time for us to entertain all you wonderful and delightful children." they both said in unison.

"Alright! Now to start the show, we will read you a story about a little girl named Cassie and her dog named Phineas. Mikey, will you do the honors?" Minerva said and handed him a book entitled The Tale of Cassie and her dog Phineas.

"Sure thing, Minerva." and he started to read it aloud. Readers, I don't want to fill pages with what the story is about so I'll just summarize it. Besides, do you really want to read about Mike and Minerva narrating a story that was made for children below three years old? That's what I thought so basically the story was about a girl named Cassie and her dog named Phineas and they both got lost in the wilderness. They then found a village of small people living in the woods. The residents greeted them happily and told Cassie that an evil nasty bear had been terrorizing their village for years so Cassie went to confront the bear. The bear revealed that he only did it because he was feeling lonely and he had no friends so Cassie suggested that the villagers and the bear get along. Both sides agreed and the story ended with a bunch of corny songs and the fact that the bear led Cassie and Phineas out of the woods and told them to visit them whenever they can.

This was torturous for Mike and Minerva. You can imagine their facial expressions when they were reading the story. After finally finishing the story, it was time for the educational part.

"We are now going to recite the first twelve letters of the alphabet. Come on, Mike..."

"Okay…" and they both got on their feet. The background then changed and it showed the sky along with sunshine and musical notes. They both started or more like forced their bodies to dance and their mouths to utter the words of the song.

"_A, B, C, are the first letters of the alphabet similar to 1, 2, 3,_

_Followed by D, E, F, which is like saying 4, 5, 6,_

_Then we have G, H, I, which correspond with 7, 8, 9,_

_And finally J, K, L, synonym to 10, 11, 12!"_

After they finished their dance routine, it was time for the final message.

"Be good kids, stay in school and always remember to brush your teeth after every meal. I'm Minerva."

"And I'm Mike." Mike added

"And we are both saying: So long, farewell, goodbye to you and you and you and we will see you next time!" they said in unison.

The episode was, finally, over.

"Cut!" Miss Beezdacks said and she went near the two toons.

"That was perfect! See what happens if you put a little effort into it? I'm satisfied and now I need to check on the other toons. Have a good day and see you tomorrow." and she left.

"Mikey... this was the most painful experience of my life..." Minerva groaned.

"Mine too…" Mike agreed.

* * *

The next episodes were just as horrendous as the first one. Educational messages, family friendly stories, important and valuable tips and lessons for children. After ten excruciating and unbearable episodes, Mike asked to Minerva to meet him at a nearby restaurant to discuss about their last few days.

"I can't take this any longer! I was created with the purpose of making men to do wild stunts in front of me, not to become some sort of teacher and sing corny songs!" Minerva complained.

"Yeah, and I was created with the purpose of brining back the old Will. E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoon humor and now I'm nothing but a shadow of what I used to be. These new episodes stink! If I hear that theme song again, I'll pull my ears out!" Mike said, after drinking a bit of coffee from his cup.

"I can't believe it has come to this. These censors want to erase everything that is entertaining and replace it with what they call safe and educational things. What has this world come to?" Minerva asked resting her head on her palm and looking out the window. It was raining heavily outside and Minerva was thinking that the drops were like tears, symbolizing the pain that every Animaniacs member was suffering at that very moment.

"But what can we do? If we do not abide with the rules, we're toast. Man, whoever thought that cartoons should be educational like this should be drug out into the streets and covered with tar and feathers. I mean, I learn educational stuff when I'm at school and at home. I don't need to learn about the dangers of smoking and…" but then Mike's brain came up with a thought that put a smile on his face.

"Mikey, why are you smiling?" Minerva asked when she noticed his sudden change of facial expression.

"Oh, I think I know what to do to make our episodes like they used to be. Listen..." and he leaned towards Minerva and whispered something in her ear.

After Mike finished and leaned back to his chair, Minerva grinned.

"Ooooh, Mikey, you clever, little fox! That is brilliant!"

"Yeah, it is. Minerva, round up the whole Animaniacs cast. We'll give those censors a taste of their own medicine - Animaniacs style!" Mike said, rubbing his hands.

* * *

"And now, it's time for the Minerva & Michelangelo show!" the announcer said and after the theme song was played, the curtains went up and Minerva and Mike looked more pleased than usual. There were a few differences in their set. A couch was added and a flat screen was put on the table.

"Hello children! I'm Minerva Mink." Minerva greeted them.

"And I'm Michelangelo Philip Fox. Call me Mike."

"And it's time for our show to start. Now before we begin, my co-worker and I have to make a small announcement. This episode is going to be a bit different because we have invited some special guests to join us today. Please welcome Ms. Fiona Beezdacks, Mr. Gregory Dullis, and Mr. Nigel Blunt." Minerva said and then she and Mike both signaled the three censors to come on stage.

The three censors were dumbfounded. They were not informed that they were going to make an appearance and they started to look at each other with perplexed faces. They, eventually, plucked up the courage to go on the stage, thinking that the show must go on. Little did they know that they were walking into a trap that Minerva, Mike and the other Animaniacs cast had set up for them. They sat on a couch and Minerva started with the introductions:

"Welcome! Children, these people care about you and your education. They are what you can call the guardians of television and of the internet, making sure that you will not be watching programs or videos or reading stuff that might affect you in some way and are unsuitable for your age and thus they're helping the parents with the educational part." Minerva introduced them.

The censors looked pleased with themselves after that wonderful and praising introduction.

"Thank you for those kind words, Ms. Mink. We, here at NAIC, make sure that you children will live in a world where there are no dangers and risks." Beezdacks said.

"And we're glad that there are people like you in this world. Now then, it's time for our history part but instead of narrating important stuff we are going to show you a visual representation on this screen." Mike said and pointed at the flat screen. "Do not worry, we will not show images that are harmful and improper for you and we will kindly ask our friends to help us."

"Ok, what do we need to do?" Blunt asked.

"Stand over here, please." Minerva said to them and pointed at a place near the screen.

The three censors got up from their seats and did what they were told.

"Like this?"

"A little more to the left." Mike said and the censors moved to the left.

"Now, take one step backwards." Minerva told them.

One step backwards later…

"Ok, now what?"

"Now, the fun begins…" Mike said, snickering and he then uttered the code word: "FABOO!"

Then from the TV, the Warners popped out, grabbed the three censors, and pulled them inside the TV.

"Don't worry, kids." Minerva assured the audience and she along with Mike lifted from their seats and went near the screen. "They're okay. This is how they're going to help us; by showing a visual representation of our lessons for today and being part of it. Mikey, what should we teach the children about?"

"I know! How about dinosaurs?" Mike said, lifting his forefinger and the screen turned on and the three censors were seen in a jungle with dense vegetation, surrounded by dinosaurs as well as any other life forms of all sizes.

Mike then continued:

"Dinosaurs were the first beings that had lived on Earth before us. They came in all shapes and sizes. Some of them were herbivores while others were carnivores. The most vicious and dangerous dinosaur was the T-Rex also known as Tyrant Lizard King." and when Mike and Minerva looked at the screen, it showed the censors running away at fast speed from a hungry T-Rex that was chasing them.

"They were also some dinosaurs that were just as vicious as the T-Rex, the only thing that made them different was that they could fly. I'm talking, of course, about the Pterodactyls, the ancestors of the birds." and a pterodactyl soared and joined in the hunt for the censors who were sweating and had their tongues sticking out form their mouths.

"Let's not forget that there were some dinosaurs that were hunting in packs like lions. It was a very efficient strategy and it ensured the survival of the species. Probably the first dinosaurs that had been hunting in packs were the Velociraptors." and Mike and Minerva smiled when they saw six Velociraptors chasing the censors.

"For now, we will leave the dinosaurs and move on to events that have shaped the world: The Two World Wars and this is your section, my dear Minerva." Mike invited her to speak.

"Thanks, Mikey." Minerva said and the screen now showed the censors dressed in military uniforms and were on a battlefield. They then ducked for cover when they heard the sounds of gunfire and bombs falling from airplanes.

"It was a horrible time back then. Because of some misunderstandings, unexpected events and the hunger for power, the world witnessed two of the most gruesome and horrible moments in history. The First World War started in 1914 and ended in 1918. The Second World War started in 1939 and lasted until 1945 and it was far more terrible than the first one because nuclear bombs were put into use." Minerva explained and the screen showed the censors terrified because a giant mushroom cloud appeared nearby.

"You kids need to know this because you have the power to prevent these types of events from ever happening again. You are the hope for a better future. It's like in the old English say: He who does not learn from history is doomed to repeat it." Minerva said with a serious tone.

"Minerva, I think that's enough history for now. We know that kids like to play sports but there are some that are quite harmful so why don't we talk about the dangers of boxing?" Mike suggested, smiling mischievously.

"Right you are, sweetie." Minerva agreed and the censors now appeared in a boxing ring and gasped when they saw their opponent, who was a muscled bald man with red gloves, boots, and boxing gloves. He was breathing heavily and he had a look on his face that meant bad news for the censors.

"This is the only sport in the world where there's only one option: you beat your opponent or let him beat you. There are no rules, just two people fighting until one of them collapses. It's a bloody, dangerous, and hazardous to your health type sport so you must never practice it or you will end up like our friends here." Minerva said and the screen showed Beezdacks and Dullis who were on the ground, their clothes ripped apart, and a circle of stars above their heads. Blunt was still in a world of pain because the wrestler was twisting his leg.

"Boxing is also a very influential sport so be sure to change the sports channel if it is broadcasting a boxing match. The same thing can be said about action and adventure movies." Mike continued and censors were now seen in a warehouse and were surrounded by an army of ninjas and they went karate on them, the only thing that could be seen was a cloud of smoke and swords swinging, shurikens being thrown and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of pain coming from the censors.

"I think our censor friends have helped us enough. Let's bring them back." Minerva said and screen spat out the censors who were looking like train wrecks.

"And now, it's time for our final message from our friend - Slappy Squirrel." Mike invited Slappy on the stage.

"Thanks. Here is the message for today's show, don't play with dynamite. It's not good for you. If you play with dynamite, you'll end up like this." and she pulled out a lit dynamite stick and put it near the censors and ran away.

The censors tried to put out the fuse but it was useless and the dynamite exploded, turning the censors into piles of ashes.

"And this concludes our episode for today." Mike and Minerva said in unison, looking at the censors with victorious looks.

"We would like to thank our censor friends for helping us teaching you valuable lessons and here's some good news. We're going to invite them in every episode and they will go through the same thing as today to help us deliver the message that we're trying to say to you, wonderful children. Let us give our censors a round of applause for taking their time to volunteer to aid in the education of the children." Mike said and both he and Minerva clapped their hands while the censors were looking at the audience with tormented faces.

What they went through today was totally unprepared and painful and the bad part for them was that they couldn't object. Minerva and Mike did what they were told, did not break any rules, they followed the guidelines but the thought of going through the same thing over and over again made them to put their foot down.

"I think that we might have exaggerated a bit with your stories. You were right, Mr. Fox, about the rating system and that parents should read it to know that this story is suitable for a certain group of age. We will not interfere with the Animaniacs story section anymore. Your stories can be just like the writers want so long as they respect the site guidelines." Beezdacks said, her body swinging back and forth.

"But what about the petition and the new rules?" Minerva asked.

"Gone!" Blunt said and the ripped the list of rules and the petition to tiny pieces.

"My colleague and I thank you. You guys don't look so good, maybe we should call you an ambulance…" Mike said and an ambulance fell from the sky and landed on the censors, crushing them flat.

Mike and Minerva then removed their formal clothes. Minerva was back in her orange jumpsuit without any glasses, her hair was no longer tied up, and Mike kept the jeans, for some reason. They both then looked at the audience and blew a kiss.

"We're back! Goodnight everybody and see you in the next episode." they said, waving their hands.

Slappy then appeared besides them and said:

"Hehehe... I got to hand it to these two. Now that's comedy!"

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs and Looney Tunes characters, features, references and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 18: Mike the Gladiator (Mike is a respected gladiator who has won many battles in the Roman Colosseum but when he has to face his best friend, Blake Panther, in combat, he turns to a specific goddess for guidance.)


	18. Episode 18: Mike the Gladiator

_**Mike the Gladiator**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Rome, the capital city of Italy. With it's grandiose statues depicting gods, artists, philosophers and fallen warriors, wonderful architecture and historical culture it's no wonder that Rome is considered one of the most beautiful cities in the world and a major tourist attraction. This magnificent city also has one of the Seven Wonders of the Middle Ages, Medieval Mind and Architectural Wonders of the Middle Ages… The Roman Colosseum.

What is the Roman Colosseum? It is an elliptical amphitheatre situated in the centre of the city, the largest ever built in the Roman Empire. It is considered one of the greatest works of Roman architecture and Roman engineering. Capable of seating 50,000 spectators, the Colosseum was used for public spectacles such as mock sea battles, animal hunts, executions, re-enactments of famous battles, and dramas based on classical mythology and last not but least, gladiator contests. Thousands of years ago, when Rome was at the height of its glory, people came to the Colosseum to watch how brave and noble warriors fought against savage beasts and other gladiators in a fight where there was only victory or death.

There are many gladiators worth mentioning but our story will focus on a particular gladiator, a fox warrior named Michelangelo Phillip Fox. He was destined to become a gladiator ever since he was born. At the age of six, his father, who was a Roman general, took up the task of training his son into becoming a gladiator after seeing Michelangelo's passion of weapons and dueling. Day and night, his father taught him everything that he knew and told him stories about the bravery and courage of men who fought in the Colosseum against deadly foes and his son was listening to him with the utmost attention.

As the years passed, Michelangelo's fighting skills improved so much to the point that his own father challenged him to a duel in which Michelangelo easily won. Impressed and proud of his son, his father gave him his old battle outfit that consisted of an armor made of iron, a helmet, a shield and a sword. His father said that Michelangelo reminded him when he was a kid, was so proud to see that his son was carrying the tradition, and had the spirit of fighting. At the age of eighteen, Michelangelo decided to put what his father had taught him to the test so after picking up his battle outfit he went to participate in the battles at the Colosseum. The fox warrior stunned everyone with his impressive fighting skills and strategic thinking and thus enabling him to win many battles. Soon enough, he became a local legend and people erected him statues, stories about his bravery were written and some people thought that there was a possibility that he could have been a demigod.

However, our hero discovered one day that being a gladiator did have its pros and cons and that duels had a much more meaning to them and this is where our story actually begins.

* * *

It was an ordinary day for Michelangelo. The sound of the crowd cheering, the azure sky of the morning, the joy of holding a weapon in his hand and of course the opponent, who was big, barbarian brute named Grotto who had a long beard, a fur made battle outfit and a helmet with two horns and was armed with a mace.

"I will crush you into itsy bitsy pieces!" Grotto growled menacingly at Michelangelo who was not intimidated by this giant brute.

"Like I haven't heard that line before…" Michelangelo yawned.

The warrior, offended by Michelangelo's remark, let out a war cry and charged towards the small fox. He then raised his mace and hit the spot where Michelangelo was. Grotto then lifted the mace, eager to see the fox squashed but there was nothing there, except a hole which showed the impact of his mace. Grotto started to scratch his head and had a confused look on his face.

"Daaah... where did he go?" the brute asked but then he got his answer.

"I'm over here."

Grotto turned to his left and saw Michelangelo near the wall where the weapons were stashed, completely unafraid and bored.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! I'll crush you like a bug!" Grotto yelled in a threatening tone and ran towards Mike. He used the mace to hit the weapons stash but he missed to hit Michelangelo, who dodged his attack in a matter of seconds and, once again, he disappeared.

"Quit hiding and face me like a man!" Grotto screamed, hitting his chest with his fists.

"I'm not a man, I'm a fox and I'm not hiding. I'm just on top of the situation." Michelangelo said.

"Where are you? Where are you?" Grotto asked, turning left and right and looking at the surroundings, trying to find the fox.

"Look upstairs."

And when the brute lifted his eyes, he saw that Michelangelo was standing atop his helmet.

Grotto then smiled mischievously and said:

"I got you now!" and he swung his bat to smack the pest on his head, but the fox was too fast for him and the brute ended up hitting himself in the head causing a big lump to grow with a circle of stars surrounding it.

"That ain't fair…" Grotto grunted before he fell to the ground, defeated in probably the most humiliating way possible.

"Who says that life's fair?" Michelangelo said, as he was wiping his hands clean.

The audience applauded with joy and they all gave a thumbs up. The fox gladiator took a bow and then proceeded to the exit. After getting outside, he was greeted by his friend, Blakerimus Panther, Blake for short, who was a black anthropomorphic panther, with yellow eyes and long whiskers and was wearing a red roman robe.

"Salve, my friend! I just came to congratulate you on your epic victory over Grotto."

"Salve and thanks, Blake, but this is probably the fifth dull battle I've had this month. I've faced only big, brainless brutes or so called warriors who can't even hold a sword in their hands. What's going on? Has the honor and dignity of being a gladiator been reduced to this? Uh, it just turns my stomach…" Michelangelo complained as they were strolling through the crowded city. Everyone bowed when they saw the two warriors and the girls were looking at them and giggling whenever Michelangelo and Blake passed them.

"They just can't help themselves." Blake remarked in a chuckling tone.

"Yeah, but getting back to my problem... I want a real challenge, a worthy adversary or even a mythological creature created by the gods themselves. I want a battle with a cunning and deadly adversary." Mike said, slamming his fist into his palm.

"I'm sure your next opponent will be up to the challenge." Blake assured his friend.

"I hope so too otherwise I'm signing for the Roman army. At least there, I'll face real challenges, not the mention that I'll feel the adrenaline and the fear of being overwhelmed by your enemy." the fox said.

"Even though I'm a gladiator like you, I definitely wouldn't join the army. My sister won't let me." Blake stated his opinion.

"You're always letting her do the decisions for you, don't ya?"

"NO! It's that I'm thinking about my future is all." Blake defended himself.

"Sure and I'm Marcus Antonius." Michelangelo said in a sarcastic tone.

"You'd better watch what you're saying!" Blake growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Michelangelo said in a relaxed tone and then they both made their way towards their homes.

* * *

The very next day…

The slave that was carrying messages through out Rome knocked on Michelangelo's door.

"Message from the League of Gladiators." he said.

"Ok, thanks." Michelangelo said and after taking the scroll, the slave made his way back to the city.

Michelangelo unfold the scroll and saw that it was a list, which showed the warriors and their opponents, and his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw that his opponent was Blake. When he had asked for a challenge, he did not mean his best friend since childhood. How could something like this happen? Why did Blake had to be his opponent? What will he do?

Those questions had haunted our fox gladiator all day and when nighttime came, he still didn't find an answer. The option of asking for another opponent was out of question since once an opponent was selected, he or she cannot be changed, and the option of forfeiting the match was out of question too. His reputation would have been jeopardized and everyone would have considered him a coward. He knew that gladiators showed no compassion towards their opponent but this time it was different. Blake had been his friend for as long as Michelangelo could remember and he helped him a lot in his life and this was how he was going to repay him? By fighting him in the Colosseum?

"Why the gods this has to happen to me? Why must I face such a horrible and difficult dilemma? What am I going to do?" Michelangelo asked himself and after thinking for a while, he got an idea.

"I know! I'll go to the temple of Minerva and ask the goddess for guidance. Since she is the goddess of wisdom, she's bound to have a solution for this problem. I sure hope she'll help me and offer the answer I seek." and he exited his house and headed towards the temple.

* * *

Upon arriving, Michelangelo took a deep breath before he had entered the temple. After finally making sure that he was ready, he walked inside. It was dark and cold in there, torches were the only thing that provided light source, and the sound of the wind blowing in the night filled the halls. There were many offerings that the people had delivered to the goddess: well-crafted pots, jewels, flowers, paintings, long scrolls with the finest poetry words by the great Roman writers and many more.

"This goddess sure has a lot of fans who are willing to show their respect for her." Michelangelo remarked and he then set his eyes on a giant statue of the goddess that was located at the far end of the temple.

Once he got near the statue, he kneeled down and recited his prayer:

"Oh, great Minerva, goddess of wisdom, hear my plea! I ask for your guidance and advice to help me out with a dilemma that is wearing down on me. Give me a sign that you have heard my voice." and he then looked at the statue, hoping that something will happen but nothing. He waited five minutes, then ten minutes but still there was no response.

Michelangelo was not pleased.

"Great! I've just wasted an hour of my life trying to seek the help of a goddess who does not even want to answer to my prayer. Well, I'm sorry if I haven't brought you anything as an offering to you but everything was closed for the night. Thanks a lot for your silence! It really helped me out! I don't even know why I came here in the first place. This was a stupid idea." the fox said in an angry tone and he got on his feet and was prepared to leave the temple when he had heard a voice, a soft, sweet, and feminine one.

"On the contrary, I don't think that was a bad idea."

Michelangelo looked behind him, but there was no one there. He then looked to his right and then to his left but there was no one in that temple besides him.

"Must have been my imagination..." he calmed himself down but then he heard the voice again.

"It wasn't your imagination. I heard your plea."

"Where are you?" Mike asked and he pulled out his sword from its sheath, ready to attack.

"Look behind you." the voice answered.

Mike then turned around and was amazed to see that the statue was moving. It then set its eyes on Michelangelo and grinned.

The fox then backed away, still holding the sword in his hand.

"Oh, am I scaring you? Then let me take a more different form." the statue said and then it stopped moving.

Michelangelo then saw a light coming from the ceiling and it engulfed the statue. The fox had to cover his eyes because the light was so bright and after a minute, he opened his eyes and saw that at the base of the statue, there was a beautiful female mink wearing a white toga and leather sandals. She had long blond hair with a leaf crown on it, a long blonde and bushy tail and she was glowing like she had some sort of aura.

Michelangelo's eyeballs popped out of their sockets, his ears grew in size and wrapped themselves in a knot, his left foot was tapping the floor and then he turned into a wolf and howled. After that, he transformed into an imitation of Julius Caesar and said:

"Veni, vidi the absolute beauty!" and he then hit himself with a mace and collapsed to the floor.

After regaining control of himself, he got back on his feet and tried his best to not repeat the display of not controlling himself as he was looking at the beautiful goddess.

"There must be a mistake. I called for the goddess of wisdom, not for the goddess of beauty." he said.

"Just because I'm smart that doesn't mean that I can't also be beautiful." the goddess said, tossing her long hair with her hand.

"You really are Minerva? The goddess of wisdom?" Michelangelo asked, still baffled by the goddess's beauty.

"You got that right." Minerva said, smiling. "I heard your prayer so why did you summon me, Michelangelo?"

"How do you know my name?" the fox asked in a bewildered tone.

"Everyone in Olympus knows about you and your duels in the Colosseum. Even Jupiter speaks most highly of you and admires your courage and bravery. I, normally, don't like violence but you seem like a warrior who uses his mind more than physical force and that is pretty impressive." Minerva answered.

"Wow, I never thought that I'm that famous, even among the gods. I'm flattered…" Michelangelo said and then he remembered why he went there.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason why I came here. You see, I have a match scheduled for tomorrow but my adversary is my best friend from childhood. I can't hurt my friend but at the same time I can't just quit the match. What should I do?"

"How about if you ask for a different opponent?" the goddess suggested.

"That can't be done. Once your opponent is selected, he or she cannot be changed. It's one of those rules that all gladiators are forced to oblige with." Michelangelo said.

"Hmm... I see. And you can't forfeit the match either because everyone will think of you as a coward and a quitter, right?" Minerva asked, rubbing her chin with her forefinger.

"Correct and that is why I'm here to ask for your guidance. What should I do?"

After a minute of pondering, Minerva gave her answer.

"I think I understand your problem. You don't want to forfeit the match cause your reputation will go down the drain but at the same time you don't want to fight your best friend. Well, I cannot give you a direct answer to your question because the answer lies within you!"

"What? I don't understand." Michelangelo said, scratching his head.

"The duel is inevitable so you're going to fight your friend one way or another but what you don't realize is that you have the power to tip the balance in your favor and that way you will not harm your friend and both of you shall emerge victorious."

"I don't comprehend, goddess. What does it mean that I have the power to the tip the balance and-"

"Listen!" Minerva interrupted him and Michelangelo shut his mouth. "We all have to make decisions, even gods have to. There are times when we have to make some decisions that we don't like but that doesn't mean that we can alter our choice in a way that will have benefic effects. Study your choices, Michelangelo, and you will find the right decision to make." and she then closed her eyes, raised her hands and disappeared, leaving behind a baffled Michelangelo.

"Wait! What it is… Ah, nut bunnies!" he snapped his fingers. "Why do supernatural beings always have to talk in that you-have-to-find-the-answer-yourself type language? Well, I don't know what that talk about making a decision that will have benefic effects was but one thing is for sure: I can't fight my friend and I'm certain that Blake goes through the same ordeal as I am. I'd rather lose a helmet that makes you invisible as a duel prize than my friend. Oh well, I'll just go to his house and tell him that I'm going to pretend to lose the battle and let him win the duel. Prizes and fame can be easily achieved but when it comes to friendship, that is a whole different story." Michelangelo concluded and he exited the temple and headed towards Blake's house.

* * *

When he arrived at Black's house, he was surprised to find out that no one was there.

"Where could he possibly be at this hour of the night?" Michelangelo puzzled as he started to search the city for him but then he got his answer when he heard laughter coming from a nearby tavern. Michelangelo went near it, looked through the window, saw Blake sitting on a table, holding a goblet in his right hand, and was surrounded by a bunch of women.

"That's right, ladies. I'm going to defeat that fox easily. He's no match for me cause I'm better than him. I'll mop the floor with him. Look at these muscles!" and he showed the girls his buffed arms.

"OOOOH!" the ladies exclaimed and giggled.

"Yeah! That's one advantage I have over Michelangelo. He isn't chiseled as I am." Blake continued, taking a sip from his drink.

Whether he was drunk or not, Blake's cocky attitude and his egoism infuriated Michelangelo. He certainly did not seem to mind that in just a few hours, he was going to fight his best friend and he was gallivanting that he was going to defeat him easily?

"All right, Blake. If you want to duel, I'll give you one that you'll never forget…" Michelangelo clenched his teeth and headed back home.

* * *

The next day, people from all over Rome gathered at the Colosseum to watch the duel between Michelangelo and Blake. Everyone was wondering who shall stand and who shall fall in this epic duel to the death. Will their friendship be a factor or they will put that aside for personal glory?

When the two warriors entered the battle arena, everyone felt silent. The gladiators were staring at each other, thinking only of how to achieve victory over the other. It was then time for them to choose their weapons. In addition to the net, Michelangelo choosed a shield and a Gladius sword while Blake picked two battle axes.

"Warriors, begin the duel!" the Roman emperor said from his throne.

That was it. The duel started. Blake was physically stronger than Michelangelo and the fox had to use his agility and speed to avoid the attack of Blake's swinging axes. Even without a shield, Blake was able to defend himself when he used his axes to block Michelangelo's sword attacks. Each warrior seemed to anticipate each other's moves and the fight had turned into a game of finding your opponents weakness and exploit it. The fight went on, the sound of war cries and their weapons clashing were echoing in the arena and everyone was wondering which warrior would emerge victorious.

As the fight continued, Michelangelo and Blake started to tire and were trying to keep a distance from each other. Blake then decided to summon the last piece of strength he had to deliver the final blow seeing as how Michelangelo seemed weak but little did he know that the fox had planned something for him. The reason he did not charge at Black was that he waited for the sun to rise at the exact spot where he could use it as a weapon and that's what he did. He tilted his shield in a way that it would reflect the sun's rays at a certain angle to blind Blake. With his challenger now rubbing his eyes, Michelangelo wasted no time and rushed towards Blake, disarmed him and threw the net over him, making the panther vulnerable and unable to fight back. That was it! The fight was over and Michelangelo was the winner.

The fox then looked at the audience and they all gave a thumb down, indicating that Blake deserved to die.

Mike then looked at his friend and raised his sword for the final blow but he hesitated.

"What are you waiting for, Michelangelo? Finish me and grant me a warrior's end…" Blake said to him.

Our fox gladiator was at a turning point. There was no more delaying, he had to decide what he should do: kill his best friend or not? These words echoed in his brain and then the words that Minerva had spoken filled his mind:

"_There are times when we have to make some decisions that we don't like but that doesn't mean that we can't alter our choice in a way that will have benefic effects. Study your choices, Michelangelo, and you will find the right decision to make… you have the power to tip the balance in your favor and that way you will not harm your friend and both of you shall emerge victorious_…"

Then, Michelangelo understood what the goddess had meant. He remembered all the rules of gladiator codebook and there was one rule of the gladiators that he had overlooked, that one rule that prevented him from doing what he dreaded to do. Michelangelo smiled and dropped his sword to the ground. Everyone gasped when they saw that and then our fox hero turned to the audience and said:

"NO! I will not kill him just for your sick entertainment! I've known him ever since I was child. He is my friend and if I do that, I'll never forgive myself. Blake Panther fought bravely and even though he is worthy of a noble death, he is my friend and I will not grant him that. I don't care about your decision and if you have a problem with it, come on down here and I'll give you a piece of my mind. This fight has ended with a tie." and he marched towards Blake, took the net off him and helped him on his feet.

"Thanks for sparing my life, my friend. Although this is against the code of the gladiators, you still did a noble thing." Blake said.

"With pleasure, my friend. I'll admit that there was a moment when I wanted to achieve victory but I then realized that friendship is more valuable than all the glory in the world." Michelangelo admitted.

"I could say the same thing about me." Blake said.

However, the emperor was not pleased.

"Well then, if you won't kill him, you'll face the lions!"

He ordered for the cages that were holding the lions to be released and soon enough, the felines invaded the arena, roaring and showing off their claws and sharp fangs.

Michelangelo then picked up his sword and said:

"Come on, Blake, let's give the audience a battle to remember. Just like old times."

"You got it, my friend, and thanks again. I'll forever be grateful to you!. Blake said as he was picking up his axes.

"What are friends for?" and they charged towards the lions.

Short and sweet, with the combined effort of teamwork, they both defeated the lions easily and the audience was impressed by how well they fought as a team and gave them a thumbs up. Michelangelo and Blake were heroes that day and their duel would go down in history as one of the greatest moments in the Roman Colosseum.

* * *

Shortly after the duel, Michelangelo went to the temple of Minerva to repay the goddess for her help.

He was surprised to find the goddess in the temple, like she was waiting for him to show up.

"Um… Hi!" Michelangelo greeted her.

"Greetings, Michelangelo." she greeted him back. "I saw your duel and I'm proud of you. You found the perfect solution to your problem and both you and Blake emerged victorious."

"Yeah and that's why I came here to thank you for your wise words. I remembered that there was a rule in which it said that if I refused to take down my opponent, the emperor had the authority to release the lions to finish both the gladiators and should the warriors defeat the lions, they both would be declared winners. Admit it, goddess, you knew about this rule but you wanted for me to discover the answer myself, right?" Michelangelo asked, crossing his arms.

Minerva smiled and replied:

"You've got me. That is the truth. I knew the answer from the beginning. After all, I am the goddess of wisdom."

"You sure are. Can I have one last request?" Michelangelo suddenly asked.

"What exactly?" the goddess replied.

"May I thank you the way we, mortals, do?" the fox questioned.

Minerva thought about this and then gave her answer.

"You may."

Michelangelo, slowly, drew closer to the goddess and once he got close to her, he kissed her on her cheek.

"Thank you for your guidance. You're a wonderful goddess, Minerva, and you have my eternal gratitude. Till the next time we meet." and Michelangelo left.

Minerva put her hand on her cheek and thought to herself:

"What a nice guy! I should keep an eye on him, you know, just to make sure he doesn't encounter anymore problems."

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features and references belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Blake Panther belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 19: Hunting Season (It's hunting season and every hunter is eager to shoot down a wild animal to achieve glory and respect in this bloody sport. However, there is one hunter who will face two animals that are different than the rest: Minerva Mink and Michelangelo Phillip Fox.)


	19. Episode 19: Hunting Season

_**Hunting Season**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

The sound of a bugle that was build on top of a tower in the city filling the forest meant only one thing: hunting season was open. When the animals heard the bugle, they wasted no time and rushed to their burrows, caves, and shelters to hide from the hunters who were just arriving in the forest with their cars. Once they parked their vehicles, the trunks opened and the hunters picked up their gear: camouflage outfits, knifes, matches, binoculars, bullets and the most important item: the hunting rifle. After checking their weapons, each of the hunters scattered, looking for an animal to shoot and make it a trophy.

However, the animals were cleverer thus making it more challenging for the hunters, even with the aid of the trusty canine companions. The forest looked like an inhabitant-free area except for the human hunters who were checking every hiding spot for animals to hunt and any animal that had the misfortune of being found, well, it was lights out for the poor fellow. We will now focus our attention on a particular hunter who has a major role in this episode, a bald, short man wearing a brown jacket, brown boots and a brown with red hunting hat. You know who I am talking about, right? I'm talking about Elmer Fudd. Yes, the poor, gullible, and easy to fool hunter from Looney Tunes is in this episode and he was seen tiptoeing his way through the forest, with his rifle raised, ready to shoot down any resident of the forest that had the misfortune of crossing his path with his.

Elmer then turned to the audience and said:

"Shhh, be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting animals. Hehehehehehehe!" and he resumed his cat-like walk.

After searching the forest for nearly thirty minutes with nothing to aim his rifle at, he finally found something that caught his attention.

"Wook!" he exclaimed and lowered himself to the ground.

"Fox tracks." he explained, pointing his finger at the tracks that were imprinted on the ground. "This means that there must be a fox nearby. I hope I get lucky and find it." and he followed the tracks, not taking his eye off them. Eventually, Elmer reached an area with a nearby river and got a glimpse of the fox that made those tracks: a red and middle white furred fox, with black paws, hands, and ears that was resting beside a tree.

"Wow! What a fine fox specimen. His fur will fetch a fair price on the market." Elmer whispered and crept his way towards the fox but Elmer was about to find out that the fox he set his eyes on was not an ordinary fox. The fox in question was actually Michelangelo Phillip Fox and he did not hear Elmer coming towards him. As soon as the hunter got near him, he pointed his rifle at Mike's head and was just about to pull the trigger when Mike woke up and covered the hole of the gun barrel with his finger.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing! You might kill someone with it!" Mike said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Elmer apologized.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Mike questioned the hunter, pulling his finger out of the gun.

"It's hunting season and I'm hunter so…" and Elmer aimed his rifle at Mike's head. "Say your prayers, fox!"

Mike then realized what the bugle he had heard meant so the best option for him was to run away but then he remembered who he was dealing with. You can fool people in many ways and since the person we're talking about is Elmer Fudd, Mike decided to use his naivety to his advantage and save his fur and, as a bonus, turn him against his own enemy and prey: Minerva Mink.

"I believe you're mistaking. It is hunting season, you're right, but for minks only."

"Really?" Elmer asked in a confused tone and lowered his rifle.

"Of course." Mike said, grinning. "And I can show you where you can find a beautiful example of minkhood."

"You'll do that for me?" Elmer asked.

"Sure, anything for my hunter friend. Follow me." and Mike lead the hunter to Minerva's house.

* * *

Upon arriving at their destination…

"That's where she lives." Mike pointed Minerva's tree log to Elmer.

"Thanks. Quite a nice place, I must say." Elmer said while he was reloading his gun.

"As much I would love to see you hunt her down, I have something important to do. I'll see you later." Mike said, and left the scene, muttering: "Deceiving that hunter was a piece of cake."

"Okay, bye and thanks again for your help." Elmer thanked him and then walked towards Minerva's door. He then knocked on her door and aimed his rifle right at it shoot her when she opens the door but when the door opened and Elmer Fudd saw Minerva Mink for the first time, his finger was no longer on the trigger.

"Hello there." Minerva greeted him.

It was time for the Tex Avery wild takes. The barrel of the shotgun had turned into rubber and was now dangling in Elmer's hands. His hunter hat leaped from his head and landed back on his baldhead, his tongue rolled out from his mouth and Elmer started doing back flips at a constant rate, while uttering "Woohoowoohoowoohoo!" sounds.

Minerva yawned, seeing as how she had witnessed these wild takes before and she then went near Elmer, who was bouncing like a football, and stopped him.

"Alright, that's enough." she said. "Might I ask who you are?"

"I'm E-E-E-EL-Elmer… Elmer F-F-Fudd…" he stuttered his name, sweating.

"And what are you doing here, Elmy?" Minerva questioned him in a sultry tone, making Elmer's ears to blow out steam.

"I'm here… here … to-to… hunt you…" he managed to reply.

"Oh, so that is why you were pointing that big gun at me, eh? Now, why would you want to hurt a poor and innocent lady like me?" she questioned Elmer, throwing him a puppy look face.

"Because, because, because it's mink season. A fox said this to me and he led me to your place." the hunter answered.

Minerva smiled after hearing that statement because she understood to who Elmer was referring to and decided to use the same strategy.

"That little rascal, thinking that he can manipulate people into doing his own biding. Well, he'll soon find out that he can't compete with the queen of manipulation!" Minerva said in her thoughts and then turned to Elmer.

"I hate to say it but the fox lied to you. It's not mink season, it's fox season."

"WHAT?" Elmer exclaimed.

"Yes, it's true. The only reason he said that was to save his own fur. He knew that it was fox season so he tricked you into thinking that it was mink season." Minerva explained, enjoying the fact that Elmer could not tell that she was lying.

"Why that wascally fox!" Elmer exclaimed, clenching his teeth.

"If I were you, I would go after him and teach him a lesson." Minerva advised him.

"I'll do just that. Thanks, miss! I'll show him that no animal has the right to befool Elmer Fudd." and he headed towards the opposite direction to find Mike.

"There, problem solved. Men are so easy and simple to control beings." Minerva giggled and went back in her house.

* * *

Elmer eventually found Mike, who was near a river, sitting on his knees and was trying to catch some fish.

"I wonder if I should go for salmon or codfish… I know, I'll catch both types so that I can have a diverse meal." Mike said, not knowing that the barrel of a gun was aiming right at the back of his head. The gun then fired and Mike's head was now backwards.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mike exclaimed but then he saw that the person who shot him was Elmer, who was watching him with miffed eyes.

"Hey, do I look like a mink to you?" Mike said, and used his hands to position his head in its original position.

"You thought that you could fool me, eh you scwey fox? The mink told me that you had lied to me and, in reality, it's fox season. Well, this was your last mistake!" and was preparing to fire again. Mike had to think quick and he got an idea and covered Elmer's eyes with his tail.

"Guess who?" Mike said and now that Elmer was distracted, he took a piece of paper out of his fur and started to write something on it.

"Um, Andrea Romano?" Elmer asked.

"No." Mike replied.

"Sherri Stoner."

"No."

"Frank Welker."

"No, do you give up?"

"Yes, I give up." Elmer submitted defeat.

"You sure are a quitter..." Mike remarked and removed his tail from Elmer's eyes.

"So, you say that it's fox season, eh? Well, here's the proof that contradicts you!" and Mike handed him the piece of paper which wrote "Mink Season Officially Opened!"

"Mink season officially opened?" Elmer read, scratching his head. "But that mink said to me that you were lying and that it's fox season, not mink season."

"If anyone is lying it's that mink. She is nothing but a shallow, materialistic liar and you fell right in her trap." Mike explained to the bewildered hunter. "Now that you have the evidence that proves that I am right, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to make a mink coat out of her…" Elmer said in a menacing tone, clutching the piece of paper tightly.

"That's the spirit. Be careful not to fall under her spell again." Mike warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Elmer said as he was marching back towards Minerva's house.

"Phew, that was close. I had better watch my back from now on." Mike sighted.

* * *

_"It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's not pretty being me"_

Minerva sang as she was watering her plants. She was just about to go back in her house and refill her bucket with water when she felt something cold and round poking her back.

"Alright, you mendacious mink! Put your hands over your head!" a voice behind her said.

Minerva turned her head and saw Elmer with his gun aimed at her back.

"Elmy, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"The gig is up! Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice... shame on mink!" Elmer said, ready to fire.

Minerva then turned around slowly, and leaned against Elmer's rifle and looked at him with her beautiful, semi-closed eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful brown eyes?" Minerva asked in a flirty tone.

"I do?" Elmer said, nervously.

"Why yes. In fact, I think the women swoon when they see you walking by…" Minerva continued to use her charms on Elmer.

"Aww shucks…" Elmer exclaimed, blushing.

"You know... I find you pretty cute…" she said in a seductive voice and she then raised herself from the rifle, drew closer to Elmer and kissed him on his forehead.

Elmer's head turned into a lit fused bomb and exploded, leaving behind nothing but a trail of smoke and long black stick with a pair of eyes attached to it.

"You know what will make me very happy?" Minerva asked the hunter after his head regained its original shape.

"No, what?" Elmer asked, spellbinded by Minerva's beauty.

"A beautiful fox coat. Could you bring one for me, cupcake?" Minerva said in a sultry tone.

"No problem, my love." Elmer said and he dashed away, leaving a trail of fire and smoke behind.

"Putty in my hands." Minerva said in her thoughts, smiling.

* * *

After an exhausting day and avoiding being shot two times, Mike decided to head back home. He was just about to reach the door handle when he heard gunshot and something hitting his tail.

"YYAAAAAAAAAHUHUHUHOOOOOOOOOO O!" he yelled, jumping in the air and covering his tail with his hands.

Once he landed on the ground, he quickly bandaged his tail but just before finishing, he had heard a voice:

"I must get a fox coat for my love…"

Mike looked up and saw Elmer but something about him was different. He looked like he was hypnotized, his eyes were spinning, his mouth was wide open, and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

"My love desires a fox coat and I must fulfill her wish." Elmer continued and aimed his gun at Mike.

"Snap out of it!" Mike yelled and slapped the hunter on the face.

It worked. Elmer was himself again.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"That mink used her charms on you and turned you into a mindless zombie." Mike explained.

"Oh, guess I made a mistake…" the hunter said, looking down at the ground.

This time, Mike decided to put his foot down.

"That does it! This mink has been toying with you long enough. I'm coming with you to make sure you will not fail in your hunting task." and he went to the tree log with Elmer trailing behind him.

* * *

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Oh, who could it be? She asked as if she cared..." Minerva mentioned to the audience as headed towards the door. She was a bit surprised to see Elmer again but this time, Mike was accompanying him.

"Hello boys…" she said in a seductive tone, which made Elmer's eyes to turn into hearts, but Mike was more resistant and he did not even flinch.

"You're despicable!" Mike said to her, frowning. "Using your feminine charms to hypnotize my hunter friend." and he picked up a bucket of water and poured it down on Elmer's head.

"Aahhhh, cold, cold!" Elmer said, rubbing his elbows.

"I apologize but that was necessary. You would have repeated the same mistake had it not been for me. Now do you see that I was right? She's using her allure to her advantage because it's mink season." Mike said to Elmer.

"No, Elmy, he's the one who's lying. It's fox season." Minerva defended herself.

"No, it's mink season." Mike argued with her.

"Fox season!"

"Mink season!"

"Fox season!"

"Mink season!"

"Fox season!"

"Mink season!"

Minerva then winked at the audience and uttered:

"Mink season!"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that old gag. I'm not stupid, unlike a certain duck." Mike remarked, crossing his arms.

Elmer was watching this scene, turning his head from left to right, not knowing what to believe but the bickering between these two toons was too much for him and he left the scene and rested himself on a rock, trying as hard as he could to understand what was going on. Was it really mink season or fox season?

"I'm so confused…" Elmer admitted to the audience.

He then heard something in the sky. When he looked up, he saw a plane that had a sign strapped to its wing, which said: _Have __a __happy Hunting __Season!_

Elmer then realized what was going on. The fox and the mink had lied to him and had manipulated him like he was some sort of puppet and they were the puppeteers. You can probably imagine his reaction when he put the puzzle pieces together. Well, it was time for the puppet to cut its strings and set things right.

After picking up his rifle, he went back to Minerva and Mike who were still arguing.

"SILENCE!" Elmer shouted and both Mike and Minerva shut up.

"I want you to know something." he continued. "I don't care if it's mink season or fox season so I'm just going to hunt both of you and make you pay for making a fool out of me." and he pointed his gun at the duo.

Realizing that Elmer was serious, Minerva and Mike took a few steps backwards and then ran away with Elmer behind them.

Everywhere they went, Elmer found them and flushed them out of their hiding spots, and eventually, Minerva and Mike ended up near the top of a huge cliff.

When they turned around and saw Elmer coming closer to them, they embraced each other into a hug and fell down on their knees.

"Now then, any last wods?" Elmer asked but then the hunting bugle horned loudly and that was what saved Minerva and Mike. It meant that hunting season was over.

"Yes we have: Better luck next time." Minerva and Mike said in unison. Elmer then left, looking disappointed and angry cause if he were to shoot them now, he would have gotten into serious trouble with the law and that was the last thing on his mind.

"Phew, now that's what I call a stroke of luck." Mike said, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah, had it not been for the bugle, we would have been done before…" Minerva said.

"If this should have been our end, at least we would have spent our last moments on this world together." Mike said but then he covered his mouth.

Minerva then looked at him, not believing what she had heard.

"Do you really mean it, Mikey?"

"Um, I... I... I... cannot tell a lie." Mike admitted. "I wouldn't have asked for someone else, well, except maybe my family members and my friends, to be with me should I met my demise and I'm sorry for sending Elmer after you, it was stupid and infantile and I apologize."

"Mikey…" Minerva whispered and they both looked at each other, their eyes freezing for quite some time. There was something in those words that impressed Minerva Mink. It seemed that the more there were moments like these and Mike opened more to her, she discovered new things about him, things that she found a bit appealing. The wind started to pick up and Mike saw how Minerva's long, blond hair was being blown by it, and Mike had to admit that Minerva really was beautiful and probably not a bad person but then they both realized that they were still hugging and quickly let go of each other, both blushing.

"Yeah, well, that was very nice of you to say those things. Anyway, I had better get back home. I'll see you some other time, Mikey!" Minerva said, looking at the opposite direction.

"Yeah, and you'd better be on the look out cause I'll be coming after you, as always." Mike said to her, not looking at her.

"And I'll be waiting for you, as always." Minerva said in a sultry tone and she moved closer to Mike and kissed him on his nose. Mike was struck by love and did not seem to notice that he was walking backwards towards the edge of the cliff and stopped when he was off the cliff and was suspended in air. By the time he realized in what mess he got into, it was too late.

Mike then lift up a sign that had the word _YIPES!_written on it and he feel down the cliff and when he hit the ground, a puff of smoke appeared along with a hole shaped like Mike.

"Now, where have I seen this before?" Minerva pondered and went home.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Elmer Fudd as well as any other Animaniacs and Looney Tunes references, characters, features and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 20: How about a magic trick? (Mike takes a crash course in magic tricks and when he is asked to perform a number in front of a large audience, he decides to use his new talent to try and capture a specific viewer who just happened to be the at the wrong place at the wrong time.)


	20. Episode 20: How about a magic trick?

_**How about a magic trick?**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

On a bright and sunny day in April, Michelangelo Phillip Fox was mosing through the city, determined to get away from the forest where he lived and smell the clean, sorry, I mean polluted air of the city and hear the sound of cars honking and construction machinery. Not a good change of scenery if you ask me.

After a short while, his cell phone started ringing. The person who had called him was one of his best friends in the world since childhood, Blake Panther.

"Hello Blake! Yes, I know that we're having a meeting at the Guild today but I really don't want to go. It will be just like the other ones, boring and monotone and besides, seeing as how my image and popularity are not in good conditions, I'm sure I will get some mocks and ridicules from fellow members that will no doubt, make me feel worse. Well, tell them that instead of wasting time with meetings, I decided to use my precious and indispensable time to try to come up with something to capture that blasted Minerva Mink. In addition, I would kindly ask you to mention to Orlando that I'm working on a grand plan that cannot be interrupted and I'm now in the city looking for the items needed to set the plan in motion. Aha! Thanks a lot Blake. I owe you one and tell William that I want a rematch at that dart game. Okay, bye and thanks again." Mike closed his cell phone after finishing his conversation with Blake.

Mike was in a mixed mood. He was angry and furious that he, once more, had failed to catch the elusive Minerva Mink and on the fact that she seemed to be enjoying making him look like a fool but, recently, he started to feel something different. After discovering that Minerva was more than just a materialistic and shallow mink woman and finding out that she had a caring and affectionate side that she rarely showed, he felt the urge to talk with her, find out more about her, and, perhaps, try to see that side of her once more. After so many incidents, they sure uncovered something new about each other with each passing incident, something that they both found a bit appealing. Mike even had some dreams in which he and Minerva were a couple and were very happy together. Although Mike might dismiss them as ordinary dreams, the problem for him was that he had dreams like these quite often. And what was more, these dreams seemed very real. Could it possibly mean that Mike started to have a…

"Don't even finish that sentence. I know what you were planning to write and it's not true. There's nothing between me and that mink, absolutely nothing and furthermore I…" but Mike did not have enough time to finish his statement because, since he was talking to me, he was not paying attention as to where he was going and what was the upcoming result? He collided with a street pole.

"Ouch, that hurt! Next time, I'd better keep my eyes focused on the road and…Hello? What is that?" he asked when he saw that there was a poster glued to the pole. Mike then walked near the pole, just so that he can read what was on the poster.

"Do you think that you have what it takes to be a magician? Do you want to impress your friends with magic tricks but do not know how to do it? Then come on down to Mundini's Magic School located at Burt Street nr. 56 where we will teach you how to become as famous as David Blaine."

Telephone: 555-Magic

Note: Mundini's Magic School is not responsible for the hazards, risks, and dangers that may occur during the magic classes so consult your doctor, lawyer, parents, and health insurance agent before applying to this school."

After Mike finished reading the poster, he smiled, remembering that when he was a kid, he had been fascinated by magic tricks. After watching performances on TV and on his birthdays, Mike decided that it was time for him to follow his dream of becoming a magician so he bought himself a magic kit, which contained all the items that he needed: a magic cape, hat, wand, cards etc. Even though he was not very successful, Mike pressed on and did not give up on his dream, however Mike recalled one incident that demonstrated to him that being a magician was not his true calling.

_Beginning of Flashback_

"And now, it is time for my final act!" a eleven year old Mike who was dressed in a magician outfit said to his audience which included his family: his parents Richard and Susan Fox, his two elderly sisters Alexandra and Brittany Fox and his brother, Conrad James Fox.

"I hope he finishes quickly. I have a date with Derek." Alexandra whispered to Brittany.

"Come on, sis, be more supportive. You know that Mike has been preparing for his magic act for a long time. The least we can do is, well, pretend that we're amazed and not let his spirits down." Brittany whispered back.

"I know, Brittany, but he has to realize that he is not fit to be a magician. His tricks do not work and even if they sometimes do, the results are disastrous. Don't you remember what happened to Conrad when Mike tried to make him disappear and he ended up in the-"

"Don't remind me…" Conrad interrupted her, his teeth clenched.

After pushing a table in front of his family and put on it a handkerchief and a hammer, Mike went to his father and said:

"Dad, can I borrow your watch? I need it for my act."

"Okay, son, but don't break it. It cost me a lot of money and it's a very rare type, I might add." Richard said to him after lending him the watch.

"Don't worry, dad, I'm a professional. Trust me, your watch will not sustain any damage during my act, I guarantee you that." Mike assured him.

Mike then went to the table, put the watch on it, and covered it with the handkerchief. He then picked up the hammer and started to smash the watch with all his might, his father and mother looking at him with worried expressions. Mike then spoke the magic formula: "Alakazam!" and removed the handkerchief.

"And now you will see that the watch is in… perfect… condition…" Mike spoke with a trembling voice when he saw that there was nothing left of the watch except broken pieces of it, beyond repair.

"Uh... hehehehe... I think I might have recited the wrong incantation…hehehe" Mike said, smiling nervously.

His father was not happy about the situation and was boiling like a cauldron.

"MICHELANGELOOOOOOO!" he screamed with all his might.

"This will definitely cost my allowance for this month..." Mike said to the audience.

_End of Flashback_

"What a day that was... After that unpleasant incident, I vowed that I will never do another magic trick again, I'm just not apt to it but, then again, I hadn't had books or classes about how to perform magic tricks. You know, if this school is genuine and it does teach me a few magic tricks, I could use this magical advantage over Minerva and I will, finally, capture her. After all, magic is a very strong power that not even Minerva could withstand so why shouldn't I check this school out? And, I might as well add that I'm doing this for the nostalgia." Mike said to the audience and then looked at the poster to write down the address.

"I wonder if I need to take a special train to get to this school." Mike said in his thoughts.

* * *

After taking all seven classes, Mike decided to put his new magic talent to the test.

"Now what would you say if I tell you that the dollar bill with your signature that I tore to pieces is right in your left pocket?" Mike said to a man wearing a trench coat who had agreed to let Mike to show him a magic trick. The man then put his hand in his left pocket and took out the dollar bill, much to his surprise.

"How did you?" he asked Mike in a bewildered tone.

"Sorry, but a magician never reveals his secrets. Have a nice day, now." Mike said and left, leaving the man with his jaw wide open.

After doing a magic number to several other people, Mike thought that he had practiced enough and that he did learn a thing or two so it was time for him to go after Minerva but then just before he set out to her house, his stomach had growled.

"Well, I can't go hunting on an empty stomach. Better get some grub." and Mike went to a nearby restaurant.

While he was having lunch, a young redheaded woman came near his table. She was wearing pair of glasses, a purple shirt, and a black skirt with white shoes.

"Greetings, I'm Alice Johnson." she introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Michelangelo Phillip Fox, call me Mike." Mike greeted her. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you." and she took the other available seat.

"I'm a representative of the _Save The Children _foundation. Our main goal is to ensure that the children, who suffer from horrible diseases, children who are have been mistreated, manhandled, abused, and whom their parents have abandoned will be provided with alternative and better futures. The members of our foundation have organized a special program, a show entitled _Forms of Entertainment _with the purpose of raising funds to achieve our goal, and the representatives have the task to find suitable candidates to participate at the program." Alice explained to Mike.

"I understand and why did you come to my table?" the fox asked her.

"I've seen how you performed magic tricks and I thought that we maybe should include you in our program." Alice answered.

"Um, miss Johnson…" Mike started.

"Please, call me Alice." she said in a gentle tone.

"Alice, I'm not sure if I'm qualified enough. I mean I'm not quite a professional and I can make mistakes and-"

"After seeing you today, there is no denial that you know your stuff. I have faith in your abilities. Please, Mr. Fox, accept my offer. Think of the poor children!" Alice interrupted him and gave him a puppy look face.

Mike pondered for a minute about this. He was supposed to go after Minerva but then again, what was wrong with doing something charitable? Besides, he could practice even more and become a master of magic tricks. Even Mike had a heart, after all he did save Minerva's life once, and who was he to disappoint a couple of people who were concerned about the future of a new generation?

"Alright, Alice, you've got yourself a magician."

"Splendid! I thank you very much, Mr. Fox. Can I have your phone number?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Mike answered and gave her his phone number.

"We'll give you a call sometime this week to give you the address and the necessary instructions." and Alice left the restaurant.

After paying for his meal, Mike went home.

* * *

A few days later, Mike received a phone call from Alice and was told to go to Central Park. Following the instructions that Alice gave to him on the phone, Mike proceeded to find the stage that was set in the park and where the show would take place. It did not take Mike long enough to discover it cause, immediately, he spotted almost ten long rows of chairs that were positioned in front of a stage that had reflectors, amplifiers and a big red curtain, kinda like the one you see on a stage at an opera.

"Mr. Fox!" a voice said and Mike saw Alice making her way towards him. "I'm glad that you made it."

"Well, I'm a fox who keeps his promises. So what do I do now?" Mike questioned.

"Follow me." and Alice lead him to the backstage, behind the curtain. There were people arranging backgrounds, carried stuff from one place to another, coordinators were using megaphones to direct orders to make sure that all the preparations for the show were done. It seemed that many people were involved in that program.

Alice then led Mike to a room and the fox was in a bit of shock when he saw that he had competition. Inside the room, there was a crowd composed of: an illusionist, a guy dressed up as a cowboy, and another guy in a clown outfit. There was also a woman who was practicing joggling with bowling pins, a man who was able to bend his body in an abnormal way, a woman who looked like the gorgon, Medusa, and was holding a watch in her right hand, no doubt a hypnotizing act. Last but not least, there was a man doing impersonations of famous people such as Jack Nicholson, Don Knotts, Jonathan Winters, and Laurel Hardy.

"Quite a lot of people here, I might say." Mike said to Alice.

"Well, there sure are a lot of talented folks in this world and we've picked the finest." Alice explained.

"I see." Mike nodded his head.

"According to the schedule, your number begins after Madam Marissa's Hypnotizing act so you have enough time to prepare, Mr. Fox." Alice said, checking the schedule on her clipboard. "I would advise you to go the dressing room and get changed. You do need to look presentable. I guarantee that you will find there something fitting for your act."

Alice then pointed her finger at a door from across the stage that had the word "DRESSING ROOM" written on it.

"Before I do that, I want to ask you something: I'm going to do just a few card tricks and that is that?" Mike asked.

"Well, not quite. We also provided you with other things that magicians use like a vanishing cabinet, a box for sawing a person in two, a lion cage with a lion inside it, a cannon etc. We want to offer the viewers a more diverse act." Alice said.

"Um, ok…" Mike said, sounding a bit nervous.

"What is it, Mr. Fox? Are you feeling all right?" Alice asked in a worried tone.

"Well, I didn't learn how to make someone vanish in a vanishing cabinet... I saw once on TV when I was a kid." Mike admitted.

"Don't worry about that. I have here a book that will help you." and Alice gave Mike a purple covered book, entitled "How to do complex magic tricks in ten easy steps."

"Look, Mr. Fox, you don't have to do all the magic acts, just the ones you know you can do. I must go now and speak with my colleague about the show. We will announce you when you're up." and Alice left and went to her colleague to discuss urgent matters.

The first thing that Mike did was to go to the dressing room to put on his magician outfit. After a few minutes, he emerged outside wearing a white shirt covered with a black jacket, black pants, and shoes, a red bowtie, white gloves and a black top hat.

"Hey, I'm not wearing a cape. I can't stand capes." Mike remarked to the audience and he then sat down on a nearby chair and started to read the book that Alice gave to him. While reading, he overheard the audience applauding and cheering but there were a few acts that did not meet the viewer's expectations and the audience expressed their dissatisfaction. Mike was becoming a bit nervous. What if he misspelled an incantation or got tangled up in his own act and made a fool of himself just like he did when he was a kid? These dark thoughts clouded his mind for a while but then he heard Alice saying that it was his turn and Mike, slowly, lifted himself form the chair and walked on stage, ready to entertain the audience but little did he know that fate had something very special in store for him.

* * *

When he walked on the stage and saw that a million pair of eyes were looking at him, Mike tried as hard as he could to fight the stage of fright that appeared to become stronger and stronger. After calming himself down, Mike addressed to the audience and uttered the following words:

"Greetings, I am Michelangelo Fox the Great! I'm here to entertain you with my magic tricks. You're about to enter a world where logic has no power, a world that defies reality, a world where nothing is what it seems. Let us begin…"

After the introductory speech, Mike started to put what he had learned at Mundini's School and from the book that Alice gave to him to use. He began with simple things like pulling a rabbit out of his hat, a simple but effective card trick, a dove flying out from his sleeve and he surprised the audience when he vanished his head, leaving only an empty space between his neck and his hat only to have his head came down from his hat. It seemed that Mike was doing a very good job cause the audience applauded with joy, demanding more and after finishing with the simple tricks, it was time to move on to the complex ones.

"And now, I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience for my final acts. Don't be afraid or shy. I promise that you will not be harmed." Mike said and was surprised to see that a large number of the crowd members had raised their hands. Mike was just about to pick a random person but then he heard a voice coming from the front row:

"Oooh, Mikey…"

Mike then looked at the place where the voice had come from and his eyes widened when he saw Minerva Mink and her friends, Amanda, Trudy, and Gina occupying the seats in the front row. The girls were looking at Mike with deep interest and they all had their hands raised, eager to participate in Mike's number.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Fate is nice to me today. There's no way I would choose someone else cause this is an opportunity I cannot miss. If I play my cards right, metaphorically speaking, I'll finish my magic number with great success and the best part is that I'll capture Minerva without her even realizing. Ah, Mike, you clever and sneaky fox..." Mike smiled devilishly and then pointed his finger at Minerva.

"Alright, miss, you're the lucky one. Come here on the stage." and he invited Minerva to come on the stage and Mike noticed that her friends looked very disappointed that they were not handpicked.

When Minerva got near the stage, Mike extended his arm to help her climb on the stage. Minerva smiled and took his hand and Mike pulled her on the stage.

"You're such a gentleman, Mikey. Not many guys are like you." Minerva complimented him.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Mike thanked her. "Is there a logical explanation as to why you're here? Cause, no offence, but you don't look like the kind of girl that believes in magic."

"Oh, but I do. I love magic tricks. I've been fond of them ever since I was a little girl." Minerva said.

"Really? So was I when I was a kid." Mike said.

"Looks like we have some things in common. I really liked your first tricks. They were great and you definitely caught my attention…" Minerva said to him in a flirty tone.

"Why... why... thank you." Mike babbled.

"And as to why me and my friends are here, we saw a poster earlier near the park featuring the show and when I saw your name on it and what type of act you will be performing, I just had to see it with my own eyes." Minerva continued.

"That's very nice of you." Mike said to her, trying hard not to lose his control as he was looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Um, Mikey, you can let go of my hand now." Minerva said.

"What?" Mike asked but when he looked down, he noticed that he was still holding her hand in his.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Minerva!" Mike apologized, blushing.

Minerva giggled and said:

"It's okay, Mikey. You know, I find you so cute when you act like those shy and timid boys who become nervous whenever girls are around."

"Why... I, um, um…" Mike stuttered in an unsettled tone but then he noticed that the audience was chuckling and whistling and that made him a bit angry.

"Hey, knock it off or I'll end my number right here, right now!" Mike warned them and, immediately, like a bunch of children, the audience obeyed and felt silent.

He then turned to Minerva.

"Alright, Minerva, what do you say we get this show on the road?"

"Okay, Mikey. Impress me." she said.

"And don't try to ruin my act! I know what you're like, Minerva Mink…" Mike said to her and he went and picked up a box, that had two large holes on its left and right side where the person inside was able to stick his head and legs outside, and a saw.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mike addressed to the audience. "This nice lady has volunteered to help me with my acts so without any further ado let us begin the magic trick! The first one is like this: she will get inside this box and I'll cut it in half with this saw. Don't worry, she will not be harmed, it's just a magic trick, and at the end you will see her in perfect condition. Ms. Mink, would you, please, get inside the box?"

"Okay, Mr. Michelangelo the Great!" Minerva complied in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up." Mike muttered.

After Minerva got inside, Mike closed the lid and commenced with the cutting. When Mike finished, he pushed the two parts aside so that the audience could see that he did not use a fake saw and to prove that the trick was genuine and that he did cut the box.

"Taddaaaaaaaaa!" Mike cried and the audience, though at first gasped in shock, applauded but then something strange happened. Minerva, who looked in fine condition, appeared beside Mike and tapped him on his shoulder.

"That was a neat trick, Mikey."

"What the?" Mike said in a flabbergasted tone and when he inspected the two parts, he almost had a heart attack when he saw that Minerva's head was sticking out of the first half of the box and her legs from the second half.

"Wait, if you're here then who is…" Mike asked but then, the "Minerva" in the box removed her mask, revealing herself as Slappy Squirrel.

"Ah, they don't pay me enough to make cameos in fan fictions…" and when she looked and saw in what situation she was in, she threw Mike a miffed look and said in a threatening tone:

"Hey, put me back together or I'll give you a one way ticket to a trip within the Government's Educational Non-Violent Problem Solver machine!"

"Okay, okay!" Mike said and, quickly, united the two boxes.

Slappy then emerged from the box and wiped the dust off her fur.

"I had better go home, my favorite show is starting." she said and left the scene, leaving behind a confused Mike.

"How did Minerva, how did she? Ah, forget it. I'll get her in my next number."

* * *

"For my next trick, I'm going to use the Iron Maiden." Mike said to the audience and pointed at the torturing device that was located behind him. "And, now, for some trivia: The Iron Maiden is a torture device, consisting of an iron cabinet, with a hinged front, sufficiently tall enough to enclose a human being. It usually has a small, closeable opening so that the torturer can interrogate the victim and torture or kill the victim by piercing the body with sharp objects such as knives, spikes or nails, while he or she is forced to remain standing. The iron maiden is often associated with the Middle Ages, but, in fact, it was not yet invented until the late 18th century. The origin of the Iron Maiden is unknown but it clearly was a revolutionary and horrible torture device. Now that I got the educational part out of the way, let us go on with the show. I will gladly, ask, Ms. Mink to step inside the device and I'll close the door, activate the device and then recite an incantation and she will step outside unscathed."

However, the audience did not digest very well what was going to happen next so one guy rose up and said:

"Excuse me, Mr. Fox, but don't you think it would be even spectacular if you went inside? I mean, you could prove to be the next Houdini."

"You want me to go inside the maiden?" Mike asked the audience.

"YES!" the audience replied.

"Well, you can't let them down, Mikey. After all, if the audience wants something, it must be done." Minerva said to him.

"Quit lecturing me, Minerva." Mike said to her and after seeing that there was no way for his plan to succeed thanks to the softness and tooniaty of the audience, he gave in.

Mike then went inside the maiden and asked Minerva to help him out.

"Now then Minerva, when I say NOW, I want you to push the button that will trigger the device." Mike instructed her and then closed the door.

Minerva looked at the audience and made a gesture with her eyebrows.

"You mean this button?" she asked and she pushed the button before Mike had said the magic word.

"I didn't say NOAAAAAAAAHH!" Mike screamed from the inside as he felt the jabbing of the sharp spikes on his body.

Minerva then, quickly, pushed the button again to stop the mechanism and opened the door.

"Mikey, are you okay, pumpkin?" she asked with a fake tone.

Mike stepped outside, having a petrified look on his face, his eyes filled with terror and the size of dinner plates and his mouth wide open and but other than that, he looked fine and moved outside slowly, one step at a time.

The audience could not believe their eyes and clapped once more, even Minerva joined them.

"WOW, Mikey! You sure are a great magician." she praised Mike, who, after two minutes, managed to recover from his painful experience.

"I guess I am. Hey, you're right! I don't know how I did it but I did it!" Mike exclaimed happily and took a bow.

"Man, I'm thirsty... Five minute break, everyone." and Mike went to a table, picked up a glass of water and drank the whole content.

"Aaah, that was refreshing…" he said with a satisfied voice but then water started to come out from little holes that were located on his body like he was a watering pot. Mike then looked at the audience and said:

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

* * *

"For my next act, I'll show you that I can make someone fall under my command and do my every biding without the use of hypnotic devices." Mike said to the audience but then Minerva pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear:

"Mikey, I thought you learned your lesson about trying to hypnotize little old me."

"I did, but this time, I'll succeed and there's nothing you can do about it cause the audience want to see this type of act but don't worry I'm not going to tell you to do something that is a bit well, you know, risqué." Mike whispered back to her.

"Oooh... Mikey, it seems that you have a kinky side and it's a shame that you don't show it very often…" Minerva spoke in a sultry tone, making Mike's ears to blow out steam.

"Cut it out!" Mike said and moved away from her.

"I will ask Ms. Mink to lay down on this table beside me and I will show you that I have the power to make her levitate."

"Very well." Minerva said and she proceeded towards the table. Once she had laid down, she closed her eyes.

"Okay, let the magic begin." Mike said and he lifted his arms, whispered some magic words and then Minerva started to rise from the table.

"Higher, higher!" Mike ordered her and she rose even higher.

"Lower, lower!" and Minerva began to descend slowly and eventually landed on the table.

"See, no wires, no anything and now that she is under my _controooool_…" Mike sang the last word and after realizing what had happened, he covered his mouth. The audience was giving him strange looks.

Mike then cleared his throat and resumed:

"I mean, now that she is _undeeeerrrr myyyy poweeeeeeeer_…" Mike sang the last three words, not understanding what was going on and before he knew it, Mike had started to speak in a musical tone and to dance.

"_I can't explain why I feel the urge to speak my words in this way,_

_I sense that there must be an evil foul play,_

_Why cannot I stop singing, that is what I ask_

_And it's preventing me from my task._

_Who or what could it be?_

_That has obtained the very key,_

_To my very own thoughts?"_

Mike then looked at Minerva who was smiling in a victorious way. He did not know that when he had managed to enter Minerva's mind and make her to levitate his mind actually had connected with hers and by doing so, seeing as how her influence and will were stronger, Minerva managed to dominate Mike's mind and he was doing everything that she was whispering in his brain.

"_It is you, you sneaky mink!_

_You have changed my way of think._

_Your voice is inside my head._

_It is what I most dread._

_I don't know how you manage to enter my mind,_

_You must stop this nonsense, I ask you kind._

_You despicable, horrible, dastardly and sly creature,_

_I am now the pupil and you are the teacher._

_I am obliged to follow your will,_

_Because you spellbinded me, not by my goodwill!_

_But there is a waaaay,_

_For me to escape your sway._

_I must hit myself with something hard,_

_Not light like a magic card."_

Mike started to look around for something to put his escape plan in motion and then:

"_My eyes set on something that might help me_

_It will, no doubt, set me free._

_A cannon pointed in an upwards position._

_It is the item that will free this magician,_

_My torment is about to finish,_

_Your influence will diminish,_

_This puppet shall now cut its strings!_

_This bird shall spread its long wings!_

_And shall be freeeeeeeeeee!"_

Mike then loaded himself into the cannon, lit the fuse and covered his ears. When the cannon fired, Mike flew across the stage and hit a brick wall with his head, making it to crack and crumple to the ground. Cause of the impact, Mike had a big lump on his head that grew so large that his hat was barely covering his forehead and a circle of stars was surrounding it but it was worth it. He was free of Minerva's mind control. When he opened his eyes, he saw the audience laughing and clapping. Mike then went towards Minerva who was laughing rapturously.

"You're such a funny guy, Mikey! You never fail to amuse me."

Mike was really pissed off and was looking at her with an expression that could make even an elephant to turn into a flea.

"Okay, mink, laugh all you can but after my final act, I'll be the one who is going to laugh!"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for: The Grande Finale! The Final Magic Trick! And what better way to end my number with than a disappearing act." Mike said to the audience and went near a covered cabinet and once he pulled down the cover, he opened the door and asked Minerva to get inside. Once she got inside, Mike closed the door took out his magic wand, waved it a few times, and shouted: "Abracadabra!"

When the doors swung open, the cabinet was empty and Mike could not have been any happier. His plan to teleport Minerva into the lion's cage worked but just as he was about to check the cage, he had overheard Minerva's voice:

"Mikey, I'm over here."

Mike turned around and saw that Minerva was back in her seat and was applauding with the rest of the audience.

"Stupid vanishing cabinet! Why did it not work?" Mike pondered and went to investigate the matter. He got inside the cabinet and repeated the instructions like closing the door and saying the incantation and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared inside the lion's cage.

"Oh no!" Mike exclaimed sadly, as he looked at the veracious lion, which was sharpening its claws, ready to slash.

* * *

The show was, finally, over and everyone left, quite satisfied with what they had seen. Everyone was happy except Mike who, after managing to get out the cage, was full of scars, his clothes were torn apart, and he was limping.

"I really hate that mink… I'm glad that my number is done. I need to go home and get some rest..." he muttered and he was just about to leave when Alice Johnson came towards him, looking very happy and holding something in her hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Fox! Our show was a success! The audience enjoyed your number the most and, thanks to your performance, we've reached our goal. I want to thank you for your participation and to offer you this paycheck." and she handed him the paper she was holding in her hand. Mike gasped when he saw that it was a check worth of one hundred and fifty dollars.

"Wow! Thank you very much, Alice." Mike thanked her.

"I must go now. Thank you again for taking your time to help us. Have a nice day!" and Alice left.

Mike then realized that he could not take all the credit. Minerva had also helped him a lot with his numbers and if it wasn't for her, Mike would not have received this paycheck. Finally, after what he had been through that day, Mike smiled and whispered:

"Thank you... Minerva…"

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs characters, references, features and themes belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva and Michelangelo:

Episode 21: Mime your own business! (After witnessing a mime number and seeing its potential, Mike decides to become a mime so that he can capture Minerva.)


	21. Episode 21: Mime your own business!

_**Mime your own business!**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

It's Mime Time!

The Animaniacs Mime arrived at the scene, looking pleased and without worries as usual, like he had no idea of what was coming for him.

Today on Mime Time: Playing imaginary baseball.

The Mime complied and he took out an imaginary baseball glove, put it on his hand, lowered his knees, and positioned himself to catch the baseball in his glove but the ball hit him straight in the head, making the Mime to fall to the ground, with a big lump on his forehead.

THE END

The mime then lifted from the ground and sat down on a rock, his elbows on his legs and his head in his palms, looking at the surroundings with a sad expression on his face. It was a hard time to be a mime and what was worse is that everyone thought that mimes should be ridiculed in every possible way just like our mime had been in then Animaniacs series. Wondering what to do with his life, the mime did not notice that someone was watching him, someone who thought that mimes have more potential than everybody thinks.

"Pathetic, isn't he?" Michelangelo Phillip Fox said to the audience. "No wonder mimes don't have it easy these days but after seeing his number, fake or not, the mimes have more power than even they think like the ability to trap people in invisible boxes, tie them up with invisible ropes etc. This mime gives me an idea on how I can trap that shallow mink once and for all but first I must win his trust."

Mike then went near the Mime and said:

"Hey! You okay, buddy?"

The Mime looked up at Mike with an unhappy expression like he was saying: "Oh, so you came to mock me too?"

"I've seen what has happened to you and I feel sorry for you." Mike lied to him.

The Mime raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I really am. I'm not like those people who laugh at your misfortune. It's that, in some way, you are kinda like me. I may not be a mime but I went through the same treatment as you did. I've been crushed, poisoned, electrocuted etc. and I understand your pain. I must add that I think your acts are really good and you are a master at what you are doing." Mike said to him in a faking tone.

The mime bought his words and he smiled.

"Good to see that you've cracked a smile, friend. Listen, I know this is a major favor, but can you teach me how to become a mime? It's something that I've always wanted to be but my parents never let me. You can imagine the horrible and painful days of knowing that I won't achieve my dream. Can you, please, help a poor fox accomplish the goal that he once sought?" " Mike asked him.

The mime's smile widened and he shook Mike's arm, as if he said: "You've got yourself a deal."

Mike smiled and said in his thoughts:

"Piece of chocolate cake! Minerva won't know what it's in store for her."

* * *

After teaching Mike the art of being a mime, The Mime was pleased with how well his student performed and rewarded him with a mime outfit. The mime told him by signs and gestures that Mike was ready to show to the world his new talent and after a final, friendly handshake, the Mime took off, pleased at the thought that there were still people in the world who understand the talents of the mimes. Mike wasted no time and put on his mime outfit. He was dressed with a black and white striped shirt, black pants, shoes, and a black hat on his head. His face was white and his lips were black. The only things that were colorful were his yellow eyes. Mike then lifted a sign that said: "Sorry readers, but this is the only way I can talk now that I am a mime. Silence is the key essential and, thus I'm forced to talk as if I am Will. E. Coyote so you won't be hearing my magnificent voice…wait, you guys can't hear my voice because this is a fan fiction story and you have the possibility to imagine how I sound like. Oh well, then forget what I said. Now, let's give that mink a treatment she will never forget, a silent one."

After making sure that he was ready and with an evil grin on his face, Mike headed towards the house of the beautiful and irresistible Minerva Mink.

Meanwhile, in the forest…

"So then the bald man says: _What? You're out of shaving cream?_" an anthropomorphic brown rabbit said to his rabbit girlfriend, who was giggling.

"Oh, David, you're such a funny guy." she complimented him, blinking her eyes.

"What can I say; I have a great sense-sense-sense…" David stuttered when he looked to his right and saw Minerva Mink coming towards them. The gorgeous mink gave him a wink after passing the rabbit couple, making David to forget about his girlfriend. His ears grew in size and turned into propellers, his snout shaped like a heart and his front large teeth fell off.

"HOT DANG! Baby, you really light my fuse!" he exclaimed.

His girlfriend, Dianna, was infuriated at the fact that her boyfriend had shifted his attention towards Minerva and looked at him with an unfriendly glare.

"Oh, let me light your fuse." she said and gave him a flaming bomb in his right hand but David was too preoccupied to look at Minerva that he didn't notice and when he looked down…

"Oh no!" he exclaimed with a sad voice and then the bomb exploded.

"Don't you ever call me again! You men are such pigs…" Dianna said to him in a peeved tone and walked away.

"Wait, Dianna! I can explain!" David said and ran after her.

"That girl doesn't even know how lucky she is that she has a boyfriend unlike me. Ho hum..." Minerva sighted and continued her way towards her home.

Upon arriving at her home, Minerva had no idea that Mike was waiting for her, hidden in the bushes, clutching an imaginary net in his hands.

He then looked at the audience and lifted a sign that said:

"Well, here goes nothing. Let's see if this mink is mime-proof."

Mike then crept from his hiding place, one careful, tiptoeing step at a time, the handle of the net held by his hands above his head, ready to use it against Minerva.

Minerva was busy looking in her purse for her keys and did not notice that Mike was getting closer and closer and Mike was almost on the verge of finally succeeding in his task but everything blew when he kicked a small rock that he had not noticed and that caught Minerva's attention. She turned around, expecting to see Mike but his new look took her off guard. She studied the fox from head to toe and this new and bizarre look made her to laugh rapturously.

"Hahahahaha! Gearing up for Halloween, Mikey?"

Mike thought that Minerva was going to use her charms on him like she usually did, but the sight of her pointing her finger at him and laughing was unexpected for him and that made him extremely angry.

Minerva was now lying on the ground, her left hand around her waist, her right fist hitting the ground, and she was laughing uncontrollably, her eyes soaked in tears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I have never seen something this hilarious in all my life! What are you going to do, Mikey? Drop an imaginary box on me? Hahahahahaha!"

After a minute, Minerva, finally, stopped laughing, wiped off the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"I've never laughed so hard in all my life. My ribs are starting to hurt... Mikey, if you're trying to impress me, you did a poor job with this new… hehehehe …outfit. Better luck next time." she said and opened the door to her house, stepped inside and closed it.

Mike was boiling and had a very resentful look on his silent face.

He then lifted a sign that had words written in red ink.

"You won't be laughing after I'm done with you, you despicable mink!"

* * *

While Minerva was inside and minding her own business, Mike was building an imaginary trap with his… bare hands?

Mike looked at the audience and raised a sign:

"I'm using imaginary tools. You cannot make an imaginary trap with regular tools."

After adding the final additions, Mike took the trap, holding it carefully in his hands, making sure that he does not spring it and put it down on Minerva's doormat.

Mike then raised another sign that said:

"Now, for the bait." and he placed a fashion magazine cautiously at the trap and after seeing that the trap had not set off, he knocked on Minerva's door and then hid in the nearest bush.

Minerva opened the door and when she saw the magazine, she bent down and reached her right hand to pick it up. Mike was waiting to hear a "snap" sound but it didn't come. Frustrated, he lifted himself to see why his trap didn't work and saw that Minerva had taken the magazine and went back inside her tree log house.

Mike raised another sign:

"You've got to be kidding me. She's immune to imaginary traps too? Man, does this mink even have a weakness? Well, back to the drawing board."

Mike put the sign down and was prepared to leave when…

Ahem, Mike aren't you forgetting something?

Mike turned around and raised a sign that said:

"What?"

Before you plan your next scheme, you were supposed to check the trap and then fall into it.

Mike responded by lifting another sign in his other hand.

"Do you think I'm an idiot or something? I've learned my lesson and I am never checking my traps again to determine why they didn't work. Do you think that I like to injure myself? Put yourself in my place and you'll see what I mean."

Mike, it is written in the script that-

"Screw the script! I'm now doing things my way." Mike interrupted me with a sign raised by his tail.

Okay, you asked for it.

Mike's arms then disappeared, the signs falling on the ground.

Mike was shocked about this, and he raised his tail once more, holding another sign:

"Hey, where are my arms?"

Then his tail vanished, followed by his legs and his ears.

Mike looked at me with a look that said: "What are you doing?"

You don't abide with the rules, you get erased. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from my OC's, you must follow the rules that I implement otherwise you suffer the consequence and it is a misfortune that you have to be the first OC that gets erased. They don't call me MasterOfYourFate for nothing.

Mike was now nothing more but a head and the giant rubber was just about to erase him for good but then Mike rolled down his tongue out of his mouth like a red carpet with a sign that said:

"Please, Mr. Author! Don't erase me! I beg of you! I don't know what came over me when I said those words. Please, please, put me back together! I don't want to disappear forever, please, forgive me!"

I pondered a minute about this and said: You're lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise I wouldn't have listened to a word you said, I mean written. And besides, I have better things planned for you in the near future that I think you'll enjoy. In addition, I think I would make the readers very upset should I erase you since some of them have grown to like you but, I am doing this with only one condition: You will listen to everything I say and do everything I say and never disrespect my rules again, got it?

Mike nodded his head frantically.

Ok then. Mike then regained his original shape again.

Now, go and spring the trap.

"Yes, sir!" Mike used a sign to say that and went towards Minerva's doormat.

Go on! Do it.

Mike then lowered himself, put his hand in the trap and, soon enough, it sprung with a loud "snap" sound.

Mike then lifted a sign that said: "Ouch."

You can do better than that.

Mike sighted and raised another sign, this one said: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" and he began to run in circles, his right hand pulsating and red.

Much better. Move on to the next scene.

* * *

After washing the dishes, Minerva went outside to take out the trash, not knowing that Mike was a few feet behind her, whirling an imaginary lasso above his head.

He then looked at the audience and raised another sign:

"Time to round up a mink, YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" and he threw it and, surprisingly, it caught something.

"Ha, I got her!" and he pulled the lasso back but, to his shock, he didn't snatch Minerva, he had snatched a baby eagle.

Mike lifted another sign that said:

"Hey! This is not Minerva. This is a baby eagle."

When he realized what he had said, he looked at the audience with an unsettled expression on his face and lifted another sign:

"Gulp, a baby eagle?" and then someone tapped him on his shoulder.

When the fox turned around and he came face to face with the mother eagle that looked at him like she wanted to rip him to pieces.

"You got that right!" she growled and she punched Mike so hard that he flew towards the sky, even reaching outer space.

"Mommy!" the baby eagle cried, happy that he was reunited with his mother.

"There, there sweetie, mommy is here. That mean fox won't bother you anymore..." the mother comforted her offspring and she spread out her wings and flew towards their nest, carrying her baby in her left hand.

But what about…

Mike then landed face forward on the ground with a loud "thud" sound.

Never mind.

Mike then lifted another sign:

"Houston, we have a problem… I think my bones are broken..."

* * *

Inside her house, Minerva was talking to Amanda on the phone.

"That's right! Mikey showed up today in a mime costume." Minerva said to her.

"Hahahaha! Why would he dress up like that?" Amanda asked.

"Not to impress me, that's for sure. I bet it's just one of his little schemes to capture little old me." Minerva answered.

"He never learns his lesson, does he?" Amanda remarked.

"Nope, he doesn't." Minerva replied.

"I was right about him. He's no quitter unlike other men, still he is a bit stubborn." Amanda said.

"A bit? You mean a lot!" Minerva giggled.

Amanda giggled as well and said:

"Boys will be boys."

"You got that right." Minerva agreed happily.

"You know, I was wondering, why isn't Mike giving up on you and tries to hunt another mink?" Amanda suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's that I kinda feel sorry for him. It must be painful for him to fall into his traps or something like that." Amanda admitted.

"You've never shown concern for Mike before." Minerva said to her, sounding surprised.

"Yes, well, put yourself in his shoes. If I were him, I would have either quitted my task or go after another mink." Amanda explained.

"So, you're saying that he should go after _you_ instead?" Minerva asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"NO!" Amanda defended herself. "I said _another mink_, not _me_ but why are you so worked up about this? I think that Mike would do you a favor should he stop focusing his attention towards you and why did you assume that I was saying that it would be better for Mike if he tries to hunt me?"

"Well, I… I… never mind what I said, Amanda. I was just saying my thoughts. I have to go. Bye!" Minerva said and hanged the phone.

That conversation unsettled her for some reason but she had no time to think about it because her doorbell rang once more.

"Coming!" she said and went to answer.

When she opened the door, she saw Mike on her doorstep, his arms on his back and had a goofy looking expression on his face.

"Still wearing that silly, mime costume, Mikey?" she asked in a seductive tone but no response came from him.

"Why did you ring my doorbell?" Minerva questioned him once more but Mike did not even move. He was standing still like he was a statue with that goofy grin glued on his face.

"You know, just because you're now a mime, that doesn't mean that you're not allowed to answer. So, let me repeat myself: Why did you ring my doorbell?" Minerva repeated herself, getting more and more annoyed.

Again, not even a reaction came from Mike.

"Oh, so you like to pretend that you haven't heard what I said and just stand there, doing nothing? That's low, Mike, even for you. Wipe that smile off your face! This isn't funny!" Minerva told him and was infuriated that Mike did not do what she had ordered him to do.

"I said: WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, YOU BIG JERK!" Minerva yelled and proceeded to slap Mike on his face and when she did, she had slapped him so hard that his head fell off and landed on the ground, leaving a headless Mike standing in front of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a scared Minerva exclaimed, but then the rest of Mike's body fell to the ground. Reluctantly and terrified, Minerva went to investigate what had happened and noticed something sticking out of Mike's neck: it was wool.

"Wool? This is just a dummy filled with wool. Wait, if this is just a fake, then where is the real one?" Minerva pondered and soon enough she got her answer cause she had heard the sound of something heavy falling on the ground near her although she did not see a thing.

"What was that?" she asked and then, just when she was about to enter her house once more, she collided with something in front of her.

"Ouch! What the heck?" she exclaimed, rubbing her nose.

Minerva then raised her right hand towards her door and felt something long, cold, and made of steel. When she moved to her right, she felt the same thing like it was a row of long objects made of steel. She then came to a realization; she was inside a steel cage.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed worriedly, and then Mike, who had been hiding on Minerva's rooftop, watching all the action from a distance, climbed down, looking very pleased.

He then raised a sign that said:

"I've finally captured you, Minerva. I can't believe that you fell for that replica of me. You should have seen the expression on your face. I can now enjoy the fact that my flawless plan worked."

"Your plan does have one flaw, Mikey." Minerva remarked, smiling.

Mike then turned the sign that said: "What?"

"I'm slim enough to get through these steel bars so your plan is not flawless like you say it is." she answered and Mike's widened when he saw Minerva stepping out of the cage.

"Next time, you should build a cage with bars that are closer to each other." she advised him. "Nice use of that dummy, Mikey. You sure are experimenting with new things everyday and I like that. Who knows, maybe you'll improve so much to the point that you might actually capture me."

Mike looked at her with a surprised look and raised another sign:

"You really think so?"

"No, I was just teasing you. TEE-HEE!" Minerva giggled and went inside her house once more.

Words cannot describe how furious Mike was so he, simply, raised a sign that had a big, dark cloud with lightning bolts drawn on it.

* * *

"Readers, I'm beginning to think that being a mime is not a great idea but I'll take one last shot and besides, I think I'm kinda boring you with my way of communication!" Mike said to the audience via a sign and he then started to build his new invention to capture Minerva: an imaginary mink-catching robot. After following the instructions carefully and tightening any loose screws, his robot was ready for action.

The fox then pushed the button on the remote that he was holding in his hands that controlled the robot but it did not respond to the command. Mike kept pushing the button frantically but the robot was unresponsive.

In anger, Mike kicked the robot and its imaginary head popped out from its neck and landed on Mike's head. The fox tried to remove the robot head but he was not successful and the more he tried, the more he was heading towards the edge of a cliff. When he, finally, managed to remove the robot head, he felt that something was missing and when he looked down, he was right: the ground was missing.

Mike then looked at the audience with a bereaved look and held up another sign, this one saying: "Oh no! Not again!" and he fell down, landing hard on the ground and making a hole shaped like him in it.

* * *

The next day, the Mime was enjoying a relaxing stroll through the forest, trying to forget about his painful act and was hoping that the day would go uneventful but that did not happen cause he ran into Mike, who was not looking happy at all.

The Mime smiled and lifted a sign that said:

"Hello, my friend! Isn't the life of being a mime fun?"

Mike responded by:

"Oh, I'll show you how fun this life can be!"

He then tossed the sign on the ground and pulled out from his pocket a giant mallet.

The Mime was looking nervous and quickly raised another sign:

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Mike lifted his tail that had another sign:

"I'm going to show you exactly how much fun I had thanks to your lessons. If you think that you had a rough time in your segments, wait till you get a load of me…"

The Mime understood the gravity of the situation and ran the opposite way with Mike following him, holding the mallet tightly above his head.

THE END

Minerva Mink, The Mime as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 22: New Friends (After an exchange between Orlando and his contacts from Tumbleweed Village is not fulfilled, the owl sends Mike to the village to investigate the matter.)


	22. Episode 22: New Friends

_**New Friends**_

written by MasterOfYourFate in collaboration with the author, RaccoonPioneer

Inside the Predators Guild, Orlando summoned his top lieutenants to the Council to discuss a matter of utmost importance.

"Why haven't our predator representatives returned yet?" Orlando asked, pacing the room back and forth.

"We don't know, sir. We've tried to make contact but there has been no response." a hawk named Avian said, watching the owl moving from left to right.

"Something clearly must have happened. It's weird, I never thought those raccoons would do something like this." another lieutenant, who was a female jaguar, said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Wilhelmina." Orlando said and he stopped to look at his predators. "If I know anything about the raccoons in Tumbleweed Village is that they are not double-crossers but these might be just rumors. Either way, we need to find out what happened." Orlando said and he turned around and looked at a painting that represented the Claw Clan, one of the most dangerous and best team of predators that had ever left. While looking at the painting, his eyes shifted towards a young rookie that looked just like Orlando except the owl in the painting was much younger.

"But how?" the lieutenants asked in unison.

"Simple. We'll send one of our predators to Tumbleweed to investigate the matter and I think I know the perfect candidate..." Orland said, scratching his chin.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest…

"I'll get you, Minerva Mink!" Michelangelo Phillip Fox shouted as he was chasing Minerva through the forest.

"In your dreams, Mikey!" Minerva replied as she was running away from him.

If you ask me, if they were not enemies, this might have been a romantic scene.

"SHUT UP!" both Minerva and Mike shouted in unison.

Sorry!

Mike was gaining on her, and just when he was about to grab her, his cell phone rang.

"HOLD IT!" he yelled and they both stopped running.

"Sorry, Minerva, but I have to answer." Mike said to her and picked up his cell phone.

"That's not very nice of you to interrupt the chase like this." she said and crossed her arms.

"Master Orlando! What a pleasant surprise. Aha! Yes. I have to… WHAT? But what about my assignment? Why can't you send someone else for this important mission? Okay, I'm heading to the Guild right now… Goodbye." Mike hanged the phone.

He then turned to Minerva who was not looking pleased and had her right foot tapping the ground.

"I apologize for this Minerva, but I have some important business to take care of. We'll have to resume this another time."

"What kind of business?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Why would you like to know? Business that is not your business." Mike replied coldly.

"How very rude of you to talk to a lady like this." she said, glaring at him.

"Don't get started! You should be glad that you won't be having me on your back for some time so enjoy this little time of freedom cause when I get back, things will pick up from where we left of. Goodbye." Mike said and headed towards the Guild, leaving behind an irritated female mink.

"What a jerk!" Minerva huffed.

* * *

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Enter." a voice said.

Mike then opened the door that led to the Council Room and found Avian, Wilhelmina, and Orlando inside, waiting for him.

"About time you showed up." Avian said rudely.

"Take a seat." Orlando said to Mike and pointed at a nearby chair.

"So what's this all about?" Mike asked after he sat on the chair.

"The mission you're about to take Mike is imperative and failure, unlike your other assignment, is not an option." Avian said.

"Excuse me? This is more important than capturing Minerva?" a stunned Mike asked.

"Yes." Orlando said.

"Now here's something you don't hear everyday." Mike remarked to the audience. "Anyway, am I going to be briefed or something?"

"Recently, one of our contacts has revealed an interesting piece of information that might benefit us. We found out that the raccoons in Tumbleweed Village have some of the most advanced computing technology in the world, and we thought that we could use this to our advantage to build traps that are more advanced and camouflage suits. Therefore, I had arranged a deal with a representative of this village to deliver us some of the technology in exchange for traps and predators to hire. The problem is that we haven't heard anything from our men and we haven't received anything; so I want you to go to Tumbleweed Village and investigate the matter." Orlando explained.

"But why can't you contact that village representative or the raccoons?" Mike suggested.

"We tried but there is no response from them either. I fear the worst..." Wilhelmina expressed her worries.

"Where is this village, anyway?" Mike asked.

"Texas." Avian replied monosyllabic.

"Let me see if I got this right. So, you want me to travel hundreds of kilometers to Texas, alone with no backup, find out what happened to the predators that were in charge of the deal, and with the promised hardware? Is there anything else I need to know?" Mike said in a high and mighty tone.

"According to our intelligence, there is something you should know. Beware of the Raccoon Pioneers. We are not sure of their intentions, but if they are responsible for the reason why the deal didn't go well, I highly suggest you watch your back." Orlando said.

"The Raccoon Pioneers?" Mike asked in a bewildered tone.

"Yes. They are considered the guardians of Tumbleweed Village and have a well-deserved reputation. They are considered monsters by their mortal enemies, the hounds." Wilhelmina explained.

"So these pioneers hate hounds? I think I might get along with these guys…" Mike said, smiling.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Mike." Avian said, looking at Mike with an expression that clearly meant that Avian was not sure about sending Mike to Texas.

Mike let out a small sigh and said:

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, first thing." Orlando said. "Be sure to pack up some supplies. That place is like a wasteland."

"Alright."

Mike then lifted himself from his chair and headed towards the exit door. "Good day, Miss Wilhelmina and to you, gentlemen."

"Are you sure about this, Orlando?" Avian asked the owl after Mike left.

"To be honest, I am. Mike may have failed at capturing Minerva up to this point, but I am confident that he will do well in this mission."

* * *

The flight to Texas took more than an hour. After the plane had landed, the very first thing that Mike did was to take cab that would drive him to his destination, the place where the exchange was supposed to take place.

"Howdy, partner! Carl's the name. What brings someone like you here?" the driver asked Mike after he got in the car.

"I have some business here. Can you take me to the Canyon of Tears?" Mike asked and he showed the map to Carl.

"Yes, but there is just one thing; the road doesn't go all the way to the canyon so I am going to have drop you off a few meters away from the entrance that leads to the canyon. The rest of the path is to be taken by foot only." Carl explained.

"I understand." Mike said.

"Might I ask as to why you wanna go there?" Carl questioned him, sounding a bit suspicious.

"I am taking photos of the canyon for a magazine entitled 'Wonders of the World'. My boss has assigned me with this task." Mike lied.

"Okay!" Carl said and started the car. "Be sure to mention me name before you publish it."

"Will do."

* * *

After twenty minutes of admiring the scenery and listening to western music on the radio, Mike eventually reached his destination. He paid the driver and, after consulting his map, he proceeded towards the location, following the marked path. The burning noon sun made Mike to sweat and he had to take a few breaks to catch his breath and to drink water to quench his thirst. The only thing that his eyes could see were boiling, brownish rocks, a dusty road made of rocks, rolling tumbleweeds blown by the wind and cactuses.

"Man, not a good place to spend your vacation that's for sure..." Mike said to the audience. "I better get a move on. The quicker I do this, the faster I am out of this place." and he lifted himself from the rock he had sat on and continued to walk. Consulting his map once more, he noticed that he was not very far from the agreed place and soon enough, he found it but it was not a pretty sight. There were six burned wagons with no wheels, dozen crates, barrels smashed, objects scattered all over the place, and there was no sign of the predators or the raccoons. Shocked beyond words, Mike went to look for clues as to what had occurred and he immediately found two things that caught his attention: tracks that were scattered on the ground, clearly indicating a struggle and the second thing was a medallion that belonged to Cassandra Cheetah's cousin, Cletus Cheetah.

"What the hell happened here?" Mike struggled to understand, but then he heard footsteps nearby. He immediately lifted himself from the ground and took out his trusty hunting knife, ready to attack.

Mike then started to move slowly and carefully, his eyes and ears on full alert and then, after taking just a few steps, he felt like someone was behind him. He, rapidly, turned around and saw in front of him an anthropomorphic raccoon with blue pants, white gloves, and a white hat on his head. His fur was dark grey, and he had black rings around his eyes. He was holding a pistol in his right hand and had it pointed at Mike.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, holding his knife in his right hand and his eyes on the raccoon's gun.

"The name's Raccoon Joe of Texas and you're trespassing onto the raccoon's territory!" Joe said.

"The raccoon's territory?" Mike asked.

"That's right, and if you don't want me to start shooting, I would advise that you turn around and walk away." Joe threatened him.

"I will, cause I can't stand this weather, but I have a mission here and I'm not leaving till I complete my mission." Mike said.

"What kind of mission?" Joe asked, his left eyebrow raising.

"The one that is not your business." Mike replied in a cheeky tone.

"Oh really? I'm giving you three seconds to give me an answer, or I'll put a bullet through your head. One…Two…" Joe started to count but then…

"Wait, Joe!" a feminine voice said.

The boys moved their heads to their right and saw an anthropomorphic female raccoon running towards them. She had light grey fur and had long, white hair. Unlike Joe, she didn't have black rings around her eyes. She was wearing a white top, a pair of ripped brown shorts and a golden bracelet on her right hand.

"Stephanie! I told you to stay behind the bush!" Joe said to the female raccoon.

"I know, but I came to remind you why we are here. This fox is not worth our time. You do not need to stain your hands with his blood. Let's just search the area for clues as to what happened here to our wagons and leave. I don't feel safe here…" Stephanie said, sounding nervous.

"Well stranger, you're lucky that Stephanie showed up. Now leave! Come on, my love." and both the raccoons headed towards the wreckage.

"Wait!" Mike yelled.

Joe and Stephanie stopped and turned around.

"You want to find out what happened here? That's exactly why I am here. I got a message that an exchange was supposed to take place here but there have been no response from my fellow predators. They were in charge of being the representatives."

"Yeah? This is the same thing our mayor in Tumbleweed Village said to us, regarding an exchange." Joe said and he then pointed his finger at him. "You and your predators are responsible for this?"

"What? What makes you think that you raccoons are not the ones who sabotaged the exchange?" Mike defended himself.

"Why you yellow-bellied fox!" Joe said and marched towards Mike, having a miffed look on his face.

"Where is your proof that my fellow predators are responsible? You cannot make quick accusations without proof." Mike said, not feeling intimidated at all.

"I knew we shouldn't have made that deal with you and your kind. You're worse than hunting hounds." Joe said.

"Take back what you said, raccoon!" Mike growled.

"Why, I ought to…" Joe growled back and they were about to lash out on each other when Stephanie yelled.

"Boys!"

Mike and Joe looked at her.

"I found something!" and she pointed her finger at the ground at a set of paws that looked like the ones made by…

"Hunting dogs!" Joe concluded. "They must have ambushed the meeting and … I recognize this set. It belongs to Bullet-tail."

"Oh my!" Stephanie exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"It seems that we found out what has happened here." Joe said.

"What are we going to do? Go back to the village to call for backup?" Stephanie suggested.

"No, that would take too much time. Who knows how long our friends have been held prisoners. The more they're locked up, the more the hounds will torture them and possibly kill them. I'm going after them." Joe decided.

"You're not going anywhere without me, lover boy. I'm coming with you and I won't take _**no**_ for an answer." Stephanie said to Joe firmly.

"I'm coming with you too." Mike suddenly burst out and both Joe and Stephanie looked at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Yes. If your friends are being held hostages, there is no denial that these hounds have my friends captured as well and I am not going to stand around and do nothing! Besides, you could use a helping hand." Mike continued.

"I'm not sure…" Joe pondered about this, his forefinger under his chin.

"Why should we trust you?" Stephanie said sharply, crossing her hands.

"Look, I know that we didn't meet in the best circumstances but you have to trust me. I despise any type of hounds and I can definitely defend myself. Please, let me tag along."

Stephanie still looked at Mike with an unconvinced look on her face but then Joe said:

"Okay. You may tag along."

"Thanks." Mike thanked them.

"What's your name?" Joe asked.

"Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Call me Mike." Mike introduced himself and shook Joe's hand.

"Although I introduced myself earlier, I am going to do it again. The name's Joe and this is Stephanie, my girlfriend." Joe introduced her. Mike reached out his right hand but Stephanie did not reach out hers. She just nodded her head. Mike then retreated his hand feeling a bit hurt about the fact that Stephanie did not seem to trust him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Joe said and he, Stephanie began to follow the footsteps with Mike tagging along.

"Are you sure about this, Joe?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes I am. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I can trust him. I saw it in his eyes." Joe explained to his girlfriend.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Stephanie said in a worried tone.

"I hope so as well, my prairie flower."

* * *

After following the tracks for nearly a half of an hour, our trio of heroes discovered that the paw prints just disappeared from the road.

"This is strange..." Joe remarked, scratching his head. "The tracks end here but I don't see any hound or human encampment."

"You think they might have taken to the air with an airplane?" Stephanie asked.

"Nah, we would have seen the plane's tire tracks on the ground." Joe said.

"Then what should we do now?" Stephanie questioned him.

"I suggest we take a break. My feet are killing me…" Mike suggested and he sat on a nearby boulder.

"We don't have time for…" Stephanie said but then they all heard a weird sound and looked to their left and saw that a portion of the ground was moving, revealing a hidden stairway.

"Holy mother of Texas!" Joe exclaimed.

"A secret entrance; I thought that boulder looked a bit suspicious." Mike said proudly.

"Yeah, right." Stephanie said sarcastically to which Mike snarled.

"Come on, let's go inside." Joe said to the two and they all climbed down the stairway. At the end of the stairway, there was a long passageway leading toward a big wooden door. Once the trio opened the door, they quickly had to find a place to hide; they had stumbled upon the enemies' nest – a large abandoned prison patrolled by armed hounds who were wearing battle uniforms.

"So, the hounds have found the Moria Prison!" Joe said.

"Moria Prison?" Mike asked.

"A long time ago, this was used to hold the most evil bandits that have ever lived. I thought this place was only a legend." Joe explained.

"Legend or not, this place is real and look over there!" Stephanie pointed her finger at two hound guards who were escorting a chained male cheetah towards his cell.

"Move it, feline!" one of the hounds said, whacking the cheetah with his electric stick.

"Ouch! You won't get away with this!" the cheetah yelled at them.

"Shut up and keep moving! Your fur will fetch a big price for our human masters." the second hound said.

"That's Cletus Cheetah!" Mike suddenly said.

Joe and Stephanie looked at him.

"I recognize him. He is one of my friend's cousins." Mike explained to them.

"Ah, leave me alone, you disgusting canines!" a sudden voice said.

Mike, Joe, and Stephanie turned their heads and saw a female raccoon on the ground with three hounds near her. She looked just like Stephanie except she had rings around her eyes and wore a purple dress.

"Not a chance, hot thing." one of the hounds said, drooling.

"That's Rihanna. Wasn't she the one who was to supervise the deal?" Stephanie said.

"It's clear that we found our friends. The question is: how do we free them?" Stephanie continued.

"I'm going to tear those hounds limb from limb!" Joe said in a threatening tone, his eyes bloodshot.

"No!" Stephanie exclaimed and grabbed Joe's right arm. "I don't want to lose you. There has to be another way."

"And I think I found it." Mike said.

"What do you have in mind?" Joe asked.

"Listen…" and all three lowered themselves and Mike started to whisper his plan.

* * *

Mike, Joe, and Stephanie were near the entrance that led inside the prison; however, the entrance had three hounds guarding it.

"Alright, Stephanie, do your stuff." Mike whispered to her.

"Don't rush me!" she said sternly and then walked from their hiding place and headed towards the hunting dogs, moving her thighs seductively, her eyes semi-closed and having a dirty smile.

"Oooh, boys…" she said in a flirty tone and when the dogs looked at her, they were struck with love.

"AWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOGA, what a babe!" one of the hounds exclaimed whose long ears were rotating like propellers.

"Damn, where have you been all my life?" another hound exclaimed.

"Come here, baby! It's sugar time."

However, the hounds did not receive any sweet attention from Stephanie. Mike and Joe, who had sneaked up behind the hounds while Stephanie was distracting them, knocked all three of them out cold.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know." Mike said to her.

"Just get their uniforms!" Joe said impatiently.

As soon as they put on their uniforms and stepped inside, they were shocked to see that the prison was more like a maze. There were hundreds of floors and stairways, each leading to different parts of the prison. Trying to find their friends was more like finding a needle in a haystack.

"This place is a maze. How are we going to find our friends?" Mike exclaimed.

"There's got to be a map somewhere." Joe said.

"Then let's go and find it. This uniform is itchy." Stephanie complained.

The trio started to walk through the prison, all the while trying to avoid getting to close to the guards and after checking the first floor and found nothing, they headed towards the second floor, the only problem was that there was a guard post near it with two hounds.

"Just be calm and keep your eyes forward." Mike said to the raccoons and they followed his example.

After passing the hounds, the three sighted with relief and moved on.

"Must have been rookies; I haven't seen them before." one of the hounds at the post said to his partner.

"Yeah, you're right. Man, have you seen the one in the middle? I think he put on too much armor on his chest." the other hound remarked.

Our protagonists kept on searching and found out that the prisoners were being held on the ninth level floor.

"Typical..." Mike remarked.

After climbing eight sets of stairs, our heroes started to sweat and they had their tongues sticking out of their mouths. They then located the cell where there friends were and made their way towards it. They were in luck because it seemed that the hounds had moved the predators in the same cell with the raccoons.

"What do you guys want? You took our equipment what else you want? Blood?" one of the prisoners yelled, who was a raccoon that looked just like Joe except that he was wearing black jeans and no hat, after seeing the trio approaching their cell.

"Don't worry, it's me Joe." Joe assured the prisoners, trying to find the right key to open the cell door.

"Raccoon Joe of Texas? Oh man, we're saved!" the raccoon shouted.

"SHHHH! You want to bring the hounds here?" Mike put his finger on his lips to tell them to keep quiet.

"Mike? Is that you?" Cletus Cheetah asked.

"The one and the same. I'm here to spring you guys out." Mike said.

"Oh man, I thought Orlando forgot about ussss." an anthropomorphic boa constrictor named Severus said.

"Almost got it…" Joe said and just when they were about to spring free…

"Hey, those are the ones who stole our uniforms!"

Mike, Joe, and Stephanie turned their heads and saw the three dogs that were at the entrance along with other hounds standing a few feet away from them.

"This is not good!" Mike said.

"What are we going to do?" Stephanie asked Joe but he was not beside her. He was charging towards the hounds like a raging bull yelling: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then an image featuring a beach with soothing music appeared and the words Relax-O-Read popped out.

What the?

Then an elderly man with glasses that looked like Ben Stein appeared and said:

"Hello, I am H.A. Fudderman, professor of fan fiction standards here on the internet and you have just witnessed Relax-O-Read. Relax-O-Read is a process that inserts calm and joyful images which replace the violent images that form in your brain after you read …"

OH NO! You are NOT going to pollute my stories with this garbage!

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Fudderman asked in a monotone voice.

Thought you never asked.

I then grabbed Fudderman and dragged him towards a rocket.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Fudderman asked with a scared voice.

I'm going to send you on a one way trip to Mars. I heard it's beautiful this time of the year.

"You can't do this! You'll hear from my lawyers!" Fudderman threatened, appearing to have regained his courage.

Yeah, yeah…

I then threw him inside the rocket, closed the door and prepared the launching sequence.

One…two…three and the rocket's engine started and the rocket flew towards planet Mars.

Say hi to Marvin the Martian and Queen Tyr'ahnee for me when you get there, Fudderman.

Readers, I apologize for that… uuuuuhhhh... moment and now back to our story.

"That was much easier than I had expected." Joe said wiping his hands clean as he was looking at the pile of beaten up hounds.

Oh man, we missed the action scene. DAMN YOU, RELAX-O-READ!

"Let's get you out." Mike said and he opened the cell door and Cletus, Rihanna, Severus, the fox and two more raccoons stepped outside of their cell.

"Now let's leave this horrible place." Stephanie said.

"Wait! Are there any more prisoners here?" Joe asked the now freed captives.

"No, it's just us." Rihanna answered.

Now that the hounds had been taken care of, the way to the exit was without obstacles but the moment they reached the exit, the ground began to shook and it wasn't an earthquake it was more like steps.

"What the?" Joe exclaimed and then, behind them, a giant war robot appeared, accompanied by a dozen canines.

"Mike, Stephanie, take the prisoners outside." Joe ordered them. "I'll deal with this giant can of soup."

"Are you crazy?" Mike exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"No, Joe!" Stephanie exclaimed as well, holding Joe's arm.

"Just GO!" he shouted and reluctantly, Mike and Stephanie did what they what they had been told, leaving Joe alone to face the robot and the hounds.

"Well, well, look who found out my secret prison…" the robot said.

"Yeah, you sure have a habit to make abandoned places your command centers, Bullet-tail." Joe said.

The robot's crystal type head opened, revealing a skinny, dark-grey dog with a long snout and a black nose.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I recognized your paw prints and the horrible stench." Joe said, covering his nose.

Bullet-tail looked miffed and clenched his teeth.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long, raccoon! Now, this prison shall be your tomb." Bullet-tail said, grinning in an evil way.

"I don't think so." Joe said and he pulled out his pistol, shot the robot but the bullets ricochet, and hit a nearby column.

"Ha, nice try! This robot is made of titanium and is impenetrable to bullets." Bullet-tail said proudly.

"I wasn't aiming at you. I wanted to hit that column but I couldn't get a clear shot." Joe explained.

"And why did you want to shot the column?" the hound asked.

"Hehehe, to make sure that this prison will never be used again." Joe snickered, then the column collapsed, and soon enough, the place started to fall apart, rocks and pieces falling to the ground.

"See ya some other time, canine!" Joe said and ran towards the exit and to make sure that the hounds will not follow him, he quickly put a flaming bomb near the front door, and after it exploded, it sealed the door, preventing the hounds to escape.

"Boss, what are we going to do?" a hound asked Bullet-tail.

"Go to the emergency exit at the opposite side of the prison. Next time, Raccoon Joe of Texas, you will pay for your crimes!" Bullet-tail said and he and his other canine comrades used the emergency exit to escape.

Meanwhile, outside, Mike and Stephanie were waiting anxiously for Joe to show up and the more they waited, the more unsettled they became.

"Joe! Where are you?" Stephanie cried. "I'm going down there!"

"No!" Mike said and grabbed her hand. "Joe told us to get outside."

"Let go of my hand, right now!" Stephanie said in a bitter tone and tried to release her hand.

"Joe wouldn't want to know that you're in danger, Stephanie!" Mike tried to talk some sense into her.

"And he's right."

Mike and Stephanie looked at the stairway and saw Joe coming outside.

"JOE!" Stephanie exclaimed and she jumped in his arms and kissed Joe all over his face.

"Don't you ever do such a thing again, you silly cowboy! I thought I lost you…" Stephanie said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You ain't losing me that easily, my prairie dove." Joe assured and kissed Stephanie on her lips.

Mike couldn't help but smile at this scene.

"Ah, get a room!" and he started to laugh and Stephanie and Joe joined him.

* * *

"Now we can have the exchange at last." Cletus Cheetah said and soon enough, the exchange went without problems. After that, the raccoons went towards Tumbleweed Village and the predators in the opposite direction towards the airport.

"That was some adventure." Mike said, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Yeah." Joe agreed. "Listen Mike, I am really sorry for our… misunderstandings. At least we resolved this case, right?"

"I agree with Joe. You helped us free our friends and you're an okay guy." Stephanie said, smiling in a friendly way.

"Gee, thanks. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry too for being rude to you at first." Mike said.

"Friends?" and he extended his right hand.

Joe shook his hand friendly. "Friends."

Joe then turned towards Stephanie.

"Stephanie?"

"I suppose so." she said and she extended her right arm. Mike took her hand and kissed it, making her to blush, and Joe's eyes to turn a little green.

"Goodbye and thanks again for your help." Mike said and he followed his predator comrades to the airport.

"Bye!" both Joe and Stephanie said, waving their arms.

"Let's go home, Joey…" Stephanie said in a seductive way, having her eyes semi-closed.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Joe said and he snapped his fingers and immediately a brown horse appeared beside them.

They then mounted on the horse and headed towards Tumbleweed Village.

* * *

Back in Burbank, in the Guild dormitories ….

"So how was the trip to Texas, Mike?" Blake Panther asked Mike.

"Amazing! No doubt one of the best experiences of my life." Mike answered without any hesitation.

"Wow! That must have been some trip!"

"It sure was and the best thing about it is that I've made new friends. Good friends…" Mike said to the panther, smiling.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs, Duck Dodgers, and Freakazoid features, characters, references, and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox, Cletus Cheetah, Orlando Owl, Avian Hawk, Wilhelmina Jaguar and Blake Panther belong to MasterOfYourFate

Raccoon Joe of Texas, Stephanie Raccoon, Bullet-tail, and Rihanna Raccoon belong to the author RaccoonPioneer and have been used with permission.

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 23: April Fools' Day (Minerva and her friends play pranks on Mike and the fox decides to put his assignment away and focuses his attention to make the girls pay.)


	23. Episode 23: April Fools' Day

_**April Fools' Day**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

The 1'st of April. Whenever you hear this date, you, automatically, think of the day when everyone is letting out their inner child, adults become children, your own boss becomes a jerk, your colleagues, and classmates are watching your every move waiting for the moment when you are vulnerable so they can play a prank on you.

Pranks fall into two distinctive categories: simple ones like sticking a note that has the words "Kick Me" on someone's back, replacing shaving cream with whip cream, putting pepper in your handkerchief and even the infamous jump scares where someone hides in a room like a pantry and gives you a big "BOO" in your face. The second category includes what I like to call the psychological and advanced pranks where someone phones a friend or relative and claims that he has been kidnapped by aliens or arrested by the police or even announcing the caller that he or she has won the lottery. Let us not forget the ones when people imitate famous figures, giving the caller the impression that he or she is speaking with Jack Nicholson, Al Pacino, or even Emma Watson.

During this day, each person has one to three roles: the prankster, the victim, and the accomplice. The first are self-explanatory, the accomplice role is a little different. An accomplice is someone who does not make pranks but can participate in the making of a prank just for laughs and giggles.

Anyway, there are also persons who did not wish to follow the tradition of this day. Oh, I almost forgot to mention one thing. The best pranks come from the people you least expect, thinking that, giving their nature, they are trustworthy and reliable but, my advice is watch your back! Even your best friend could be plotting a prank for you.

I could go on and on with the description of this day but I am boring you, aren't I? This should be an episode about Minerva and Mike, not some kind of essay. So, let's focus our attention on Michelangelo Phillip Fox, who was roaming through the forest, with no worries, minding his own business, whistling the Animaniacs theme. He thought that this day was going to be just like the others; uneventful and boring but, as always, fate had something else in store for him.

After walking for almost twenty minutes, he noticed something shining on the ground. Upon a closer inspection, the shining object was a fifty-cent coin.

"Oh, a lucky coin!" Mike exclaimed and went to pick up the coin but he had no idea that the coin he had found was anything but lucky. The moment he picked up the coin, he noticed that the coin had a string tied up to it and by picking the coin up, the action made the string to release a bucket filled with flour that was on a tree branch. Mike had no time to react and soon enough, his fur was white as snow.

"What in the… haaaaapchiu!" Mike sneezed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "The heck just happened?"

He then heard laughter coming from nearby and after wiping the flour off his face, he turned his head towards the source of the laughter; a bush.

"Come out of there, you coward! You think I didn't hear you?" Mike provoked the person who, no doubt, was the author of the prank.

Mike was shocked to see that the person responsible was Minerva Mink and her friends: Trudy, Amanda, and Gina.

"April Fools' Day, Mikey!" the girls said in unison, giggling.

"HA, HA, HA! Very funny..." an infuriated Mike said sarcastically, throwing them an icy look. "Don't you have something better to do than to prank people?"

"Come on, Mikey, don't be such a grouch." Trudy said, grinning.

"Yeah, it was just a simple prank made only for laughs." Amanda added. "Don't tell me you've never pranked someone or have never been pranked before."

"For your information, I did make a few jokes but then I realized that they were juvenile and not fun, especially if you prank your best friends." Mike revealed, cleaning the flour off his legs. After doing that, he shifted his gaze towards Minerva.

"I never would have imagined that you are the type of toon who pranks people."

"I'm full of surprises, what can I say?" Minerva said. "By the way, Mikey, you still have some flour in your ear."

Mike then cleaned his left ear violently cause of how miffed he was.

"Man, you sure are a sourpuss..." Amanda said, crossing her arms.

"And I like being that way!" he said back to her in a grumpy tone, almost shouting. "Now listen carefully! Don't mess with me otherwise they'll be heck to pay! I hope, for your own good, this was your last prank for the day." Mike said in a threatening tone and after throwing the girls a cold glare, he started to walk the other way towards his house with his tail between his legs.

"Oh no, my dear Mike…" Minerva said, smiling mischievously. "We have only just begun."

"Don't go there, mink! You have no idea who you're messing with..." Mike said, not turning his head to look at them.

"A silly foxy boy who falls into his traps and cannot control himself when he's around beautiful girls?" Minerva said in a sweetish voice, making the other female minks to giggle.

After hearing that, Mike stopped, twirled, and said:

"If you say one more word I'll… I'll…" Mike stuttered, his anger disabling his ability to speak.

"You'll do what, Mikey?" Amanda asked in a challenging tone.

"Yell at us and spread profanity in this episode?"

"Trap us with your ineffective methods of hunting?"

"Go home and cry to your mommy?" Minerva cooed and all four of the girls laughed.

Mike's teeth were so clenched that they almost shattered. After letting out a yell, he charged towards the girls but the minks were too fast for him each took off into different directions, making Mike unable to catch them.

Mike was breathing heavily and huffed.

"I have no time for these games." Mike said, deciding that the minks were not worth the effort and he went to his home.

* * *

Upon arriving at his house…

"Damn, I need to wash this flour off. Damn Minerva and her stupid jokes!" Mike mumbled angrily and put his hand on the doorknob but as soon as he touched it, his hand slipped.

"The heck?" Mike exclaimed and he looked at his filled with shining lines hand and took a sniff.

"Sunflower oil? But how...?" he pondered and then the answer came.

"Minerva..." he growled.

Mike then looked behind him and although there was nobody there, he felt the girls' presence somewhere nearby, hiding in the bushes and giggling uncontrollably.

"Congratulations! I salute you for your immature behavior and stale jokes. Allow me to be the first to say: _You stink at jokes so quit it_!"

Mike then went inside his house and slammed the door hard.

"Now to get myself cleaned up." he said in his thoughts and went to the bathroom.

Once he entered the bathroom, he went towards the sink and used his left hand to turn on the faucets but there was no water running.

"Oh come on!" Mike cried impatiently and he bent down, his hands on the sink and his head under the tap but the moment his eyes were facing the tap, a jet of icy cold water came flowing down on his eyes.

"AAAAHHH! COLD, COLD!" Mike yelled and quickly grabbed a nearby towel and started to rub his face with it and after making sure that his eyes were no longer burning and no more water on his face, Mike set out to put the towel back in its place but he could not take the towel off his face. The towel was literally stuck to his face as if someone had covered it with glue and no matter how hard he tried, the towel was stuck on his head and it did not let go like an alien facehugger.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU SICK AND TWISTED MINK!" Mike shouted, frantically trying to unstuck the towel from his face, eventually slipping on the floor.

Minerva and her friends were near Mike's door, enjoying the sounds of Mike's conflict with the towel. The girls then scattered when they heard him coming towards the door.

The door then kicked open and Mike stepped outside, having a furious look on his face with his eyes bloodshot, his nostrils flaming and his teeth clenched. His face was covered with bits of flour and what was left of the towel, parts of his face fur were missing, and with that miffed look on his face, he looked like a homicidal killer.

"That's right! Hide you yellow minks! If you pull one more prank on me, I'M GOING TO SHAVE YOUR FUR OFF AND SEND YOU TO ALASKA!" the fox yelled with an intimidating tone.

Mike's stomach then started to growl.

"Man, I'm hungry… I had better get something to eat." Mike said, calming a bit. He then went to his refrigerator in his kitchen and the moment he opened its door, a glove attached to a long spring popped out and shoved a pie in Mike's face.

While trying to wipe the cream off his face, Mike ventured into his living and sat on a cushion on the sofa but as soon as he sit down, the cushion propelled him into the ceiling, his head sticking out of the floor of the bedroom and the rest of his body hanging above the living room.

"THAT'S IT! MINERVA MINK, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL NOT REST TILL I GET EVEN WITH YOU!"

* * *

After checking the house thoroughly and making sure that there weren't any more unexpected surprises in store for him, Mike began to think of a way on how he can make the girls to pay.

"No doubt that I have to fight fire with fire. Looks like I am going to have to bring the long lost prankster side of me back. Yup, you read correctly. I was, once, a prankster but not just an ordinary one, I was one of the best, and so was my brother, Conrad. We practically ruled elementary school and high school with our pranks. We were like the Goodfellas. Nobody messed with us if they cared about their well-being. I am not talking about simple pranks; I mean elaborate and complex ones. Everyone was a target; even teachers. We did get into trouble from time to time but that did not stop us. We had a reputation and everybody knew about us. You can pretty much put Conrad and me in the most popular students' category. Anyway, when we got older, we stopped pranking cause we didn't find this habit amusing anymore and for the fact that we felt guilty for the all pranks that we did. All good things have to come to an end eventually. Man, those were the good old days. Now you see why I warned Minerva to stop pulling pranks on me. I didn't want to do something that I regretted doing in the past but she left me no choice. Now that I shared a little bit of my past with you, I now must focus on a prank that will be efficient and satisfying." Mike pondered, resting his head on his palm and his left hand scratching his head.

"I definitely need something complex and not too conspicuous. These girls are smart and they can easily sniff out the prank. They are not like the dumb victims in high school. Man, I know realize how hard it is to make a prank without Conrad's aid... Let me see, let me see…"

After almost an hour, all Mike did was walking back and forth, his right hand under his chin, thinking of a possible full proof prank. Then a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"AHA! I GOT IT!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Hehehehe... girls, look out cause Mike the Prankster is back in town!" he smirked and rubbed his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were all at Minerva's house, congratulating themselves on their success and sharing the moments that they thought were the funniest.

"Hahahaha! Did you see his face when he put his hand on the doorknob?" Trudy chuckled, her hand over her mouth.

"The moment I almost busted a gut was when I saw him trying to remove the gluey towel from his face." Gina said, giggling.

"And the way he skyrocketed towards the ceiling." Minerva completed, giggling as well.

"Yes, it was funny but I think it was kind of mean of us to prank him like that." Amanda suddenly said and, immediately, the other girls looked at her with weird expressions on their faces, not believing what they had heard.

"Even though Mike did look funny when that pie was shoved in his face." Amanda admitted, smiling.

Trudy and Gina swallowed her words and stopped looking at her but Minerva still had a suspicious look on her face but her eyes shifted away from Amanda when she had heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Minerva said and she went to answer the door. The person standing on her doorstep was Mike who was smiling in a friendly way although how was he able to crack a smile after what he went through was a mystery for the girls.

"Hi Mikey!" Minerva greeted him, her eyes semi-closed. "Are you still mad at us for the pranks?"

"No, I am not. I came here to congratulate you girls for the well-planned, complex, and effective pranks. You are really good at this stuff and it has been an honor for me to be your victim." he said.

"Aww, thank you. Want to come inside and have a little chat with me and the girls?" Minerva suddenly asked.

"Um, okay..." Mike said in a surprised tone and he stepped inside.

"Greetings ladies!" Mike greeted the other three minks.

"Hi Mikey!" the girls greeted him back.

Mike then sat on a sofa and felt a little uncomfortable that all the girls were looking at him with interest.

"So Mikey…" Minerva said and she sat on the couch along with Amanda and Trudy. "...how did your anger evaporate all of the sudden? You were like a ticking time bomb the last time we saw you."

"Well, I realized that you only played those pranks on me just to have some fun and I said to myself: _What is wrong with having a little bit of fun_?" Mike explained.

"If you ask me… nothing." Trudy said.

"Precisely. And the second reason why I am here is that I want to apologize for being a sourpuss and shouting at you and insulting you. I am sorry if I hurt any of you with my grouchy attitude."

"Don't worry Mikey, you haven't hurt any of us." Amanda assured him.

"Phew, that's a load off my mind. Ah, before I forget, I have something for you, ladies." and he pulled out four bouquets of hyacinth flowers, one for each girl.

Minerva threw him a funny look and said:

"Oh Mikey, do you really think that we're so naïve? I know for sure those flowers must have something like powdered pepper or something like that."

"No, these flowers are real and I did not put anything in them. I swear on my mother's life that this is not a prank. Look, I'll smell them…" he said and he took a sniff and did not show any signs of dizziness. "…and here is also the bill from the florist." and he handed Minerva the bill in her hand.

"I promise you that I am not up to no good. These flowers are a representation of my admiration for your ingenuity and practical spirit that have helped you with the prank set up." Mike complimented them and it seemed that the girls had bought his words.

"Awwww, Mikey!" the girls cooed in unison.

Mike then raised himself from the sofa and gave a bouquet to each girl. The girls repaid him with kisses on his cheeks and hugs.

"Thank you, Mikey. That was so sweet of you." Amanda thanked him, her eyes fluttering.

"Yeah, like you're an okay guy. This hyacinth is so beautiful." Gina said, admiring the purple color of the flower.

"Mine too." Trudy added.

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman." Mike said.

"You sure are…" Minerva agreed and she pinched Mike's cheek in an affectionate way.

"Aw, cut it out." Mike said, blushing. He then looked at his watch on his left wrist.

"Oh! Look at the time. I have to go. Well, bye and see you soon."

Mike then did something that totally caught the girls off guard; he walked to each of them and kissed them on their cheeks, making them to blush.

"Have a nice day, ladies." Mike wished them and left.

"Wow! I did not see that coming." Trudy said, having her hand on her right cheek.

"What a sweet guy! I so wish all the boys were like him…" Gina sighted.

Amanda did not say a thing; she was still blushing and had her head down, looking at her flower and scanning it from top to bottom, thinking about Mike's gesture.

Minerva was looking through her window and saw how Mike was walking toward his house. Impressed beyond words by how nice Mike had been, she smiled and blew him a kiss.

After getting to a safe distance where there was no chance for the minks to hear him, Mike turned to the audience and said:

"Don't think that I've forgotten about my revenge prank. That part was necessary. I had to make them think that they have won and that way I can plan my revenge without them on my case and thus not jeopardizing my grand prank. Oh, it's grand alright, you'll see. I am very suave. Did you see how they fell for my words and the flowers? If you play your cards right, you can impress any girl and, between you and me readers, I used this technique in high school a lot on girls and it got me a huge number of dates. But enough of this, phase one is complete and now phase two can commence!" he explained and began to rub his hands and had an evil grin on his face.

* * *

I know what you are thinking. What is Mike's prank? Well, he is going to-

"Don't spoil it!" Mike interrupted me.

Okay, okay.

"Thanks. Now, let's get this thing outside." he said in his thoughts while he was carrying a large wooden box outside of his house. He then put it down near his door, and after wiping off the sweat from his forehead. Now that his bait was ready, he went into the forest, searching for the girls. The first one he encountered was Amanda who was having a conversation with a female anthropomorphic brown squirrel who was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Perfect!" Mike said in his thoughts and he took out his cell phone, and then walked towards the girls while seemingly talking loud on the phone, loud enough for Amanda to hear him.

"Yes, that box containing the golden statue of Aphrodite has arrived, now all I need to do is to figure out where to put it in my house…"

That did the trick. Amanda turned her head with a puzzled expression, no doubt fascinated by what she had heard.

"All too easy…" Mike snickered.

He did the same thing with the other girls, except that he changed the content of the box from a safe loaded with money to a painting worth of a few million dollars to even a rare diamond the size of a nugget.

"Now, all I have to do is wait..." Mike said after returning to his house and he rested himself beside the box.

Soon enough, just like Mike had predicted, the girls came towards his house, arguing about the content of the box.

"I'm telling you, it's a priceless painting, worth of millions."

"No, it's a fully loaded with money safe."

"No, it's a golden statue of Aphrodite."

"You are all wrong! It's a diamond the size of a nugget."

The girls continued to bicker and they only stopped when they got near Mike.

"Mikey, please tell me that you have a large diamond in that box." Minerva bursted out.

"No, it's a golden statue of Aphrodite, right Mikey?" Amanda said.

"I heard it with my own mink ears that this box contains a safe loaded with money, am I right, Mikey?" Gina spoke with certainty.

"Mikey, I am sure that you said that you have a painting in that box." Trudy said, sounding convinced.

After a minute of listening to their claims and smiling, Mike raised his hand.

"Girls, girls! I know that you heard me saying that I have some sort of valuable item inside this box but it is not any of the items that you mentioned."

"Then what is?" the girls questioned him in unison.

"Do you really want to know?" Mike asked, waiting for them to give him the answer he was hoping.

"YES!" the girls replied, their curiosity reaching critical levels.

"Alright." and Mike opened the box. Inside there was some sort of device that looked like a giant barrel with buttons, levers, and wheels that had a garden hose attached to it and soon enough it started to fire with tar, completely covering all four of the girls with the black substance but Mike was not done yet. He then pulled a rope that he had behind the box and a bag of feathers fell on the girls, making them to look like chickens and, to make matters worse, the device then shot with paint, thus resulting in an image with four multi-colored chicken minks for Mike to look at.

"HA! April Fools' Day!" the fox said and started to laugh. "I can't believe that you fell for those lies! Hahahaha! I told you not to mess with me and that I'll get even, hahahaha!"

Mike continued to laugh, not noticing that the girls were advancing menacingly towards him. When he stopped laughing, he saw the infuriated, not amused and "I want to tear you limb from limb!" expressions on their faces.

"Uh oh! This might be a good time for me to run away as fast as I can... Exit, stage left!" Mike gulped and after taking a few steps backwards, he made a run for it with the girls chasing him like a pack of wolves.

Meanwhile, two male sparrows were watching the chasing scene from a tree.

"Man, that fox Mike has four girls chasing him." one of the sparrow said with envy.

"Yeah, but not in a good way. The way they're chasing him is like they want to kill him. I don't blame them cause the fox deserves it for making such a prank." the other sparrow expressed his opinion.

"I agree, but man, I sure wish I was chased by four girls, even if they want to beat me up to death..." the first sparrow sighted.

"So do I..." the second sparrow agreed and shifted its head to look at Mike.

"Lucky bastard…" the bird whispered.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy as well as any other Animaniacs features, references and characters belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate.

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 24: Meet Eva (Minerva's cousin, Eva Mink, is coming for a visit and when Minerva sees that her cousin is not like how she was described to her, Minerva decides to help her cousin become more like her but our favorite mink will soon find out that the forest is not big enough for two Minerva Minks.)


	24. Episode 24: Meet Eva

_**Meet Eva**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"_It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's not pretty being me_"

Minerva Mink sang melodiously while she was brushing her long, blond hair in front of the mirror on the wardrobe. After taking a good look at herself, admiring her god-like beauty, and posing in very flirty ways, the gorgeous mink smiled, indicating her satisfaction of the stunning image she was seeing in the mirror.

"That's what I like about mirrors. They always tell the truth." Minerva said to the audience, her eyes blinking.

Minerva's stomach then let out a small growling noise and she blushed.

"Uh, hehehe... I haven't had breakfast yet so I had better go into the kitchen and fix myself something to eat." Minerva said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

After a quick breakfast, Minerva stepped into her living room once more; thinking of what she should do next but then something caught her attention: her answer machine started to make beeping noise.

"You have three new messages." the voice in the machine notified her.

"I'll bet you anything that one of them is about some nerd boy trying to get a date with me." Minerva said to the audience with a tired and bored voice and she pressed a button on the machine.

"Um, hello Minerva, it's Jack. Listen, I was thinking… I mean I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. I know a good restaurant. If you want, give me call. Bye!"

"Figures. Hmm, let me think about it. The answer is… no." Minerva rejected his invitation.

The second message started to play:

"Do you have Prince Albert in a can? You do? Well, you'd better let the poor guy out. Muha, muha, muha, muha, muha, muha!"

Minerva deleted the message, feeling very irritated.

"Stupid prank callers! This is the fourth one this month."

The final message then started playing:

"Hi Minerva, it's your cousin Eva. Remember me? It's been a while since we last seen each other. I am on vacation right now and I decided to come and stay at your place for two weeks so that we can, you know, hang out just like we did in the old days. I hope you don't mind but it's been so long since our last chat and I really want to know how have things been for you. My plane will be arriving in Burbank at eleven o'clock today. Could you come and pick me up? That would be great, thank you. Bye!"

Minerva was not so thrilled about the idea of her cousin coming over to stay at her house for two weeks.

"Yeah right as if I don't have something better to do." Minerva remarked coldly.

She then let out a small sigh and said:

"I might as well go and pick her up. No point in delaying the inevitable and, besides, it's ten o'clock so I had better get a move on."

Minerva then put on her red jacket, picked up her purse and took off to the airport.

* * *

"Flight # 122 from Arkansas to Burbank will be landing in five minutes!" the announcer at the airport said thru the speakers.

"That must be her flight." Minerva said in her thoughts, consulting her watch.

Minerva then started to remember all those times she went to her cousin's house in Arkansas and the girls got along very well like they were sisters. In terms of aspect, Eva was nowhere near as beautiful as Minerva was but she was pretty, cute and always had an innocent and friendly look on her face. She had blond hair like Minerva's except that it was shorter, she had green eyes, her nose was small and brown, and her fur was white as snow. That was how Minerva remembered her and she was shifting her eyes from left to right looking for a mink girl that fitted those descriptions but then her jaw dropped to the ground when she saw the only mink girl in the crowd of passengers coming from the plane.

She had brown looped hair, her tail was brown as well, but it was so thin that it looked more like a stick. The mink girl was wearing dorky-like glasses that seemed to have magnified her eyes so much that she looked like a giant insect and as if that was not enough, she had wrinkles on her face and circles around her already plate sized eyes. Her clothes were crinkly and messy, like they were bought from a second-hand clothes store. She was carrying a backpack and a pink luggage in her right hand.

"No, that… that… _thing_ cannot be Eva…" Minerva said in her thoughts with a horrified tone and then the mink girl looked at Minerva and squeaked:

"COUSIN MINERVA!"

"Oh no!" Minerva exclaimed silently, watching the mink girl running towards her.

"Oh, it's been so long since I have last seen you!" the girl said, hugging Minerva.

"C-Cousin Eva?" Minerva stuttered.

"Yes, it's me!" Eva answered, who was now studying Minerva from head to toe. "You sure haven't changed."

"Thank you. I can see that you sure made some… changes." Minerva emphasized the last word.

"Yeah, I did. I changed my hair color. You like?" Eva questioned her, and Minerva noticed that her hair was not very tidy and had a lot of dandruff in it.

"Yeah…" Minerva lied, trying hard not to sound disgusted.

"Thank you. And thanks for coming to pick me up. Shall we go to your home?" Eva said, picking up her luggage.

"Okay." Minerva said, trying hard to crack a smile and both the girls went outside towards the parking lot to look for a cab.

"I sure have a lot to tell you. Lots of things have been happening since your last visit." Eva said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, like when did you become a fashion victim?" Minerva said in her thoughts.

"Um, cousin Minerva, I think that all the cabs have been taken." Eva shared her concern to Minerva.

"Not a problem." Minerva said and posed in a very attractive way, her right hand on her hip, her left hand in her hair, her lips puckered, her eyes semi-closed, her right leg in front of the left one and in a second, a dozen cabs appeared in front of her.

"Need a cab?" the drivers asked, mesmerized by Minerva's beauty.

"Wow!" Eva exclaimed in an amazed tone.

"Just another day at the office for me." Minerva said in a self-centered tone.

The girls then took a cab, the driver feeling honored that the girls had picked his cab, and took off to Minerva's house.

* * *

Upon arriving at their destination, the girls paid the cab driver and stepped inside Minerva's tree house.

"So, this is my kingdom." Minerva said to Eva.

"WOW!" Eva exclaimed with amazement. "This place looks great! You live all by yourself?"

"Well, yes." Minerva answered.

"I envy you. I still live with my parents but for some reason they won't let me to live all by myself." Eva admitted, putting her luggage and her backpack on Minerva's bed.

"I can think of a few." Minerva muttered in an ironic tone.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Minerva, quickly, said.

Eva then opened her luggage and started to pull out all sorts of items like clothes (ridiculously old-fashioned ones in Minerva's opinion), toothpaste, a toothbrush, a hairdryer, towels, shampoo, soap, a soap dish, deodorant etc.

After doing that, she asked Minerva:

"Where will I sleep, Minerva?" Eva asked.

"Don't worry, my couch is extendible." Minerva said and set off to prepare the bed. Once the couch had been extended, Minerva went to her bedroom, and picked up a clean bed sheet. She then put a sheet on the couch, and then put a pillow along with a blanket and a counterpane on it.

"There." she said, wiping her hands clean.

"Thank you cousin." Eva thanked her.

"Don't mention it. Eva, I need to take a shower and then we will… hang out, okay?" Minerva said.

"Sure thing! I'll make myself comfortable and I'll wait for you." Eva answered.

After closing the door to her bathroom, Minerva turned on the faucets and stepped inside her shower cabinet.

"These are going to be longest two weeks of my life…" she complained.

After washing herself, Minerva stepped outside, wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. Eva was sitting on Minerva's couch reading a book.

"Did anything happen while I was in the shower?" Minerva questioned her as she was drying her hair with the towel.

Eva raised her head and closed the book.

"Not much. Oh, I almost forgot, a friend of yours called a few minutes ago and asked if you would like to hang out at the mall. I believe her name was Tudy or Tridy…" she answered, scratching her chin and looking at the ceiling.

"Trudy?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" Eva said, snapping her fingers. "Anyway, I told her that you were in the shower and that I am your cousin and she invited me to tag along and I said _**YES**_." Eva continued.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Minerva exclaimed loudly.

"Well, I accepted her invite. I think it would have been rude if I had declined." Eva defended herself.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?"

"Well, excuse me, but you were in the shower. I didn't want to bother you." Eva explained.

Minerva then face palmed herself, not believing in what mess her cousin had gotten her into.

"Is something wrong, cousin?" Eva asked with a worried voice.

"No, it's just, just… never mind. " Minerva managed to say. "Let me get dressed and we'll go."

"Great!" Eva said, feeling very happy. "We will have the time of our lives, you, me, and your friends. You won't regret it."

"I already do." Minerva whispered in a sad tone to the audience.

* * *

Two hours later, Minerva and Eva were walking back towards home, the expressions on their faces completely opposite like black and white or yin and yang. Eva looked like she had a wonderful time while Minerva looked like she had just missed a big discount offer on shoe sales. Eva kept talking and talking about how much she enjoyed meeting Minerva's friends while Minerva remained silent, trying hard to contain the frustration inside her and the moment, they entered Minerva's house, she exploded and started to shout loudly at her completely-taken-by-surprise-by-the- reaction cousin.

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP RANTING ABOUT THAT STUPID STAMP COLLECTION OF YOURS! NO ONE IS INTERESTED IN HEARING ABOUT WHAT TYPE OF STAMPS YOU HAVE, HOW WERE THEY MADE, WHEN THEY WERE MADE, HOW LONG THEY HAVE BEEN USED IN HISTORY! I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE TO LET YOU COME ALONG. AFTER MY FRIENDS DEPARTED, TRUDY EVEN WHISPERED TO ME THAT SHE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU AND I ARE RELATED! YOU HAVE SINGLE-HANDENDLY EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Those words affected Eva on an emotional level and she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, cousin! I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I had no idea that you are not interested in stamps. Please, forgive me."

Even though Minerva was still angry with her, the moment she saw her cousin crying, her fists stopped trembling and she calmed down. Minerva then put her hand on Eva's shoulder.

"Eva, I'm sorry for shouting-"

"NO!" Eva interrupted her. "You're right! I made a horrible mistake and I want to rectify it. Things are different here than back home, I can see that and I must adapt. Please, teach me to be and look like you. I will do whatever you say as long as I make you proud of me!"

"Hmm…" Minerva said, analyzing her cousin. "This will be a challenge but it can be done."

"Thank you so much, cousin." Eva thanked her, smiling.

* * *

Minerva was right. It was challenge but one that was accomplishable. It's really amazing what a few lotions, bottles of shampoos, and hair gels can do and, since Minerva was an expert on looks, the transformation process encountered no delays and problems.

"There, cousin! Take a look at the new you." Minerva said, moving away form the mirror to let Eva see. The image in the mirror was astounding. With contact lenses on her now sparkly emerald eyes, her shiny, dandruff-free brown hair flowing on her shoulders like a waterfall, her brown tail was bushier and well trimmed and with the disappearance of the wrinkles and of the glasses, Eva found it hard to recognize herself.

"Wow, cousin! I am… am… really beautiful…" Eva said, adoring the new girl that was in front of her.

Allow me to be the first one to say: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!

"And it's all thanks to me." Minerva complimented herself. "Now, let's see if you were paying attention to those valuable pieces of advice I had given to you while I was making you as gorgeous as me. Ready for a quiz?"

"Sure thing, teacher." Eva said eagerly.

"Question number one: What are the main subjects in our conversations?"

"Cosmetics, clothes, fashion, movies, music bands, accessory items, jewelry, boys…" Eva counted the items on her fingers.

"Correct!" Minerva said, clapping.

"Yay!" Eva exclaimed.

"Question number two: During autumn, which of these following colors is best to use on a shirt when you have a black skirt and black high-heeled shoes: black, purple, green, or red?

Eva pondered for a minute about this.

"I would say _**RED**_." she answered.

"Correct again! I actually gave you a hint at the beginning and you caught it. Great job!" Minerva praised her.

"And now for your final question: A girl with your looks is bound to get attention so if you see a guy going gaga over you, what do you do?"

"I greet him?" Eva replied, sounding uncertain.

Minerva then made sound similar to a buzzer and said:

"EEEEEHH, wrong! You let him finish his Tex Avery number and after he is done, you walk seductively up to him, say something sultry in his ear and if he turns into a rocket, for example, you always say: _What a yutz!_ However, if he manages to keep his cool, he then has permission to ask for your phone number."

Eva looked down, feeling depressed.

"Sorry, Minerva. I got it wrong."

"Don't worry. I know how you can make up for it." Minerva patted her on her back.

"How?"

"Follow me." Minerva said and she went outside with Eva following her with a perplexed look on her face.

"What do you have in mind, Minerva?" Eva asked.

"Aha, look over there!" Minerva suddenly said, pointing her finger at something.

"What?" Eva asked, shifting her eyes to where Minerva was pointing and saw a young anthropomorphic bear wearing a blue shirt and white pants that was walking leisurely, his hands in his pockets.

"You see that bear guy? Go to him and put to test what I told you. Do not fail me, my young padawan." Minerva said to her.

"I won't, master." Eva said, full of confidence.

Minerva then looked at the audience and uttered:

"Hey, anyone can make a Star Wars reference. That doesn't make me a geek."

The bear guy was minding his own business but then he heard a very sultry voice:

"Yoo Hoo! Pretty boy, over here!"

The bear turned to where the voice had come from and when he saw Eva looking at him with a dirty smile and her eyes semi-closed, the poor guy was not able to control himself. His eyes grew size, hearts started to come out of his ears, his bear claws fell to the ground, and his tongue stretched to the point that he used it as a rope and tied it to his head and after pulling it, his head flew from his body and then landed back on his head.

Eva giggled and walked closer to him and whispered in his ear:

"I think you're cute..."

The bear then turned into a drilling machine and dug his way all the way to the center of the Earth.

"What a yutz…" Eva remarked, yawning and walked back to Minerva.

"How did I do?"

Minerva smiled and gave her a thumb up.

"A+"

"Thank you. What do you say if we get our nails polished, Minerva?" Eva suggested.

Minerva then wiped a tear from her left eye and pointed at her with her big thumb.

"That's my cousin."

* * *

When Minerva's friends saw Eva's new look, they could not believe their eyes at how breathtaking Eva looked. Minerva's cousin then proved to them that she had all the qualities, attributes, and skills necessary to be a member of their gang and soon enough, she was accepted. Eva praised Minerva for her new look, and Minerva was so happy that she almost forgot how her cousin used to be before her transformation. However, every creation has its flaws and Minerva soon found out that turning Eva into someone like her had negative effects. The first one showed when Eva and Minerva were walking back home from a normal girl meeting, gossiping and laughing.

"Have you seen that guy looking at us?" Eva said to Minerva.

"Yeah, he was probably thinking that he is going to take one of us on a date." Minerva answered her question.

"Fat chance!" Minerva and Eva said in unison and giggled.

Then, from the bushes, Michelangelo Phillip Fox jumped in front of the girls, startling them.

"Now, I've got you, Mi-Mi-Mi..." Mike said in a baffled tone after he saw the girl accompanying Minerva.

"I think I need to get my eyes checked. I'm seeing double…" Mike said, rubbing his eyes.

"Very funny, Mike." Minerva said sarcastically.

"Mike? You mean he's the fox that you kept telling me about?" Eva asked Minerva.

"Yes. Eva, this is Mike. Mike, this is my cousin, Eva." Minerva made the introductions.

"Enchantee!" Eva said and offered her right hand gracefully.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mike said in a shyly tone and kissed Eva's hand.

"Ooooh, a gentleman! I like that." Eva said in a flirty tone.

Minerva's eyes were gleaming with a greenish color.

"You're cousins? Well, I can clearly see the family resemblance." Mike said.

Eva giggled but Minerva was not, the fact that her cousin was captivating Mike's attention annoyed her. She then cleared her throat and said:

"What are you doing here, Mike?"

"Well, what do you think? But, I think it would be better if I just call it a day and go home thus not injuring myself for once." Mike said and turned around, facing the direction towards his house.

"WHAT?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Wait, Mikey!" Eva said and ran in front of him, blocking his way. "Don't you want to hang out with us? You seem like an okay guy, and a handsome one I might add." she said, emphasizing the last words and running her finger up and down his chest.

"No, thank you." Mike replied quickly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot handle two Minerva Minks and besides, I was paid to make only a cameo in this episode. Goodbye, ladies!" and he was gone.

"Did you hear that? He thinks we're like twin sisters. Isn't that stupendous?" Eva said, her arm around Minerva's neck.

"Yeah, great..." Minerva said without any enthusiasm.

* * *

Dear diary,

Mistakes. What is it about them? Is it the fact that it makes us toons? Is it the fact that it proves that total perfection is something impossible to achieve? The truth is that we all make mistakes from time to time and I am no exception. I made the mistake of transforming my cousin into…well, me. At first, it was like I had a twin sister but as time passes I am beginning to think that I made the same mistake that Dr. Victor Frankenstein did. I created a monster. A monster that draws all of the male attention that it was originally supposed to be aimed at me and stole my friends, leaving me behind, covering me with its giant shadow, a monster that has invaded my personal space, used my credit card and started to wear my clothes, accessories etc. Eva has changed and not in a good way. Luckily, there are only three more days till the monster leaves my house for good and I will make sure that it will never knock on my front door ever again.

See you in the next entry,

Your faithful servant,

Minerva Mink

After finishing writing, Minerva closed her diary and put it in a safe place. Just then, her front door opened and Eva stepped inside, carrying shopping bags in her hands.

"Heya, cousin!" Eva greeted her.

"Hi." Minerva said, not looking at her.

"I just came by to put these bags here so I won't carry them while I am going to the cinema." Eva said, putting the bags on the floor.

"You're going to the cinema?" Minerva asked in a surprised tone. "Alone?"

"Of course not. I'm going with Trudy, Amanda, and Gina." Eva replied, drinking a glass of water.

"How about if I join you as well?" Minerva suggested.

"Sorry, Minerva, but all of the tickets have been sold and we have only four. I had better get going. See ya later!" Eva said, making her way towards the door but then, just as she was about to reach the doorknob, she twirled to face Minerva and delivered unexpected news:

"Cousin, I've been having so much fun with you that I don't ever want to go back home. I decided to stay with you forever and ever. Think about how wonderful it will be. I hope you don't mind. Okay, bye!" and she left without even waiting for Minerva to answer.

That was the last straw for Minerva who was shaking and had a look on her face as if she was crazy.

"This is just too much! If she thinks that she will stay here with me, then this is where I put my foot down. I'll have to get her out of my house but how can I do it? She won't listen to arguments and I will certainly not get on my knees and beg her to leave. No, I have to find some other ways to kick her out and make it look like I had no involvement." Minerva said in her thoughts and after thinking for over a minute, a light bulb appeared on top of her head.

"Oh, I think I know what to do." Minerva said, snickering.

Uh oh, I don't like that expression on Minerva's face.

* * *

The very next day, Eva was sitting on the sofa, reading a fashion magazine, not knowing that Minerva was watching her from the kitchen, holding a jar filled with cockroaches.

"I know it's gruesome and so uncharacteristic of me but nobody steals my friends and my image." Minerva said to the audience and she opened the jar and put it on the floor, enabling the cockroaches to roam freely in the living room.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! Cockroaches!" Eva screamed with horror when she noticed the tiny bugs and climbed on top of the sofa.

The cockroaches then froze the moment they saw Eva. Their antennas were shaped like hearts, their small eyes were spinning, and drool started to ooze from their mandibles.

The cockroaches then aligned themselves to form something and Eva saw a message: HELLOOOOOOO NURSE!

"Why can't you just go back to where you came from?" Eva said, her eyes filled with terror and not impressed by the display of affection from the insects.

The cockroaches, feeling disappointed and rejected, obeyed her and they turned around and rushed towards the jar.

Minerva, who was watching the scene, was perplexed. She then picked up the jar to look at the bugs.

"You stupid little cockroaches!" she insulted them and the cockroaches got their revenge when they climbed out of the jar and started to crawl all over Minerva's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Minerva yelled and ran towards the bathroom to get the bugs off her body.

"Seems like Minerva also spotted the cockroaches. We should definitely call an exterminator." Eva said.

* * *

After getting the cockroaches off her, Minerva decided to try a very loud method to get rid of Eva. She put a couple of concert speakers near her house and connected them to a tape player.

"This will get it done." Minerva said to the audience, showing a CD that had a heavy metal band on the cover. Once she put the CD in the tape player and pressed the PLAY button, she covered her ears and soon enough, the music started to play. The sound frequency emanating from the speakers was so strong that it made trees to bend and windows to crack and shatter. After two minutes, Minerva turned off the tape player.

"Let's see if my cousin will still want to stay after hearing that." Minerva said and went inside her house. She was shocked when she saw Eva on her bed, posing like a rock star, holding an imaginary guitar in her hands.

"Why did they stop? That music the neighbors put was amazing!" Eva said.

Minerva groaned and muttered:

"Plan C..."

* * *

Minerva's next plan was to spook Eva out of her house. After telling her a very scary ghost story, Minerva waited for Eva to fall asleep and then she covered herself with a bed sheet.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?" Minerva said to the audience and she moved near Eva, raised her arms, and started to make "UUUUUUUUHHHH" noises.

Eva woke up and when she saw the figure in front of her, she screamed, picked up a baseball bat and started to hit the "ghost" figure.

No longer able to cope with the pain, Minerva ran away as fast as she could.

"That ought to teach you not to interrupt my beauty sleep, you foolish ghost!" Eva said and resumed her nap.

With a circle of stars rotating around her head and the pain that she was feeling, Minerva fell to the floor.

"Now I know how it feels to be in Mikey's shoes…" she said to the audience with a pitiful expression on her face.

* * *

Minerva had tried all sorts of methods to get Eva out of her house but none were successful. The string of failures drove Minerva to the point where she decided that there was only one option left: to put a small bomb near her cousin.

Minerva did not want to do this, but the thought of her cousin living with her for the rest of her life, changed her mind. She took out a small ball type bomb, lit it, and then proceeded to find her cousin. Her expression changed from miffed to confused when she saw her cousin near her front door with her luggage and backpack beside her.

"Cousin, where are you going?" Minerva asked.

"I'm going home, Minerva. I got a call from my parents this morning saying that I had been invited to my brother's wedding and they need me as the maid of honor." Eva answered.

"Really? This is great news! I mean it's bad, very bad." Minerva tried to sound sad.

"What can we do? Minerva, cousin, I just want to say that you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You have changed my life for the better and I am so happy to have a cousin like you. I will forever be grateful to you." Eva said and hugged Minerva.

Minerva was impressed by her words and hugged her back.

"Thank you, cousin."

"Goodbye, cousin! I'll miss you. Till the next time meet." Eva said and picked up her luggage and backpack and exited Minerva's house.

"Wait, do you want me to call for a taxi?" Minerva said.

"Don't worry, I'll manage it. After all, I did learn from the best." Eva said, winking.

Minerva cracked a smile and waved her hand.

"Bye, cousin…"

Eva waved back at her and went to the airport.

"I'll miss her… NOT! Thank God, she is out of the picture. In this forest there's room for only one gorgeous mink and that is me, dear readers." Minerva said to the audience and closed her front door.

Wait, what happened to the-

Then a loud explosion was heard from Minerva's house.

Never mind.

"Oh, just end this episode already…" Minerva said in a peeved tone.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, references, and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 25: Creaturebusters (There is something living in the forest, a creature that is not part of the food chain, an unknown species and when a ransom is offered to the ones who bring proof of the creature's existence, Minerva and Mike set off on an adventure to find the mysterious creature.)


	25. Episode 25: Creaturebusters

_**Creaturebusters**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Our planet is full of beautiful and spectacular things: breathtaking sceneries, ancient monuments and historical sites, lush and green tropical forests, vast and azure oceans, majestic mountains, and other wonders that Mother Nature created. However, our planet also harbors mysteries, secrets that have not yet been discovered by man and have prevented the answers to many questions. Given our inquisitive and curios nature, one of our purposes in life is to discover the unknown and learn everything about it. But is seeking the answer to all the questions that have plagued our minds for centuries a good thing? There are times when we consider that some things are best to stay in the dark, chapters never meant to be open, a part of the past meant to be forgotten for the safety of humanity and toonkind. The forest in Burbank, California is a place of beauty and mystery but one day it encountered something that the world had never seen before.

It was almost eleven o'clock at night and Minerva Mink was preparing herself for bed.

"Oh, what a tiring day…" she yawned as she was putting on her pajama. "Time to hit the old sack."

After turning off the lights, Minerva jumped in her bed, rested her head on the pillow, covered herself with her counterpane, and closed her eyes, ready to enter the dream world. However, her beauty nap was interrupted when she heard the sound of someone knocking on the front door; however, it sounded more as if someone was banging his or her head against her door.

"Who could possibly be at this hour?" Minerva asked in her mind, irritated that she had awoken in the middle of the night. She then got out of her bed, put on her nightgown and went to answer her door but there was nobody there.

"Must have been the wind or something…" Minerva mumbled and closed the door. She then went back to her bed and tucked in, hoping to resume her sleep. Not even five minutes had passed and she opened her eyes again when her ears picked up a noise that sounded like claws scrapping her window.

Minerva then looked at the window and let out a scream.

A large black silhouette with soul-piercing red eyes, a sharp beak, and eagle type wings was starring at her through the window.

Minerva quickly ducked under the covers, trembling with fear. After a while, she hesitantly raised her head from the covers to look at the window again and thankfully, the horrible apparition was gone.

"What was that thing?" Minerva said in a scared tone, clutching the counterpane in her hands tightly. She was so terrified that you could actually hear her bones shaking. After that encounter, our gorgeous mink was not able to close an eye during the rest of the night.

* * *

The sun's powerful and bright rays covering the sky and the sound of birds singing happily announced the arrival of the much-anticipated morning. Minerva, although, still frightened after last night's event, calmed herself down when she realized that she might have exaggerated since nothing bad had happened to her and she was in perfect condition, no injuries, no bruises, no cuts, nothing.

"It must have been a nightmare... Just a silly nightmare, nothing to worry about. Come on, Minerva! You're not going to be scared by a nightmare, are you?" she sighted with relief. She then got off from her bed and went to the bathroom to fresh herself up. After she exited the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, she made her bed and then proceeded to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. While she was making breakfast, she turned on her radio to listen to some music. Minerva thought that she was going to forget about that nightmare in a matter of minutes but then she heard on the radio a special news bulletin that almost made her drop a plate.

"Good morning, I am Kate Goldberg here with the 8 o'clock news. Top story: Is the forest in Burbank, California sheltering a mysterious creature that no one has ever seen before? Over the past few weeks, there has been a large number of people who have reported sightings of a supposed unknown creature lurking in the forest. The authorities have denied these claims at first, thinking there were only just lies and means to attract attention but as the number of sightings increases with each passing day, the authorities have decided to investigate the matter. Some described the creature as a giant horse with wings, others have claimed that the creature looked like some sort of lion creature and some actually said that it looked like a big grizzly bear. I am with Gordon Winston, the one who had the most recent encounter with the creature. Mr. Winston, can you tell us how you came in contact with the creature?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Goldberg. It all happened last night. I was driving from a party that I recently attended to my home that is just a few kilometers away from Burbank. While driving on the road that was beside the forest, I saw something big appearing in front of the road. It looked like a panther or a lion but it had two giant wings on its back, I can tell you that. The moment the creature saw me speeding towards it, it spread its wings and flew off into the distance and then it disappeared. I guarantee you that I was not drunk cause the only drink I had was soda water because I knew that I had to drive."

"Thank you, Mr. Winston. The mayor has already assembled a team of…"

Minerva was no longer listening to the radio. After hearing the news bulletin, she had the proof that she had not been dreaming and that unsettled her. Whatever had visited her house last night, was real and it could have jumped through her window and easily could have hacked her with its claws. The thought of what could have happened to her made her hands to tremble like gelatin. Minerva went to the table where the radio was and wanted to turn it off cause she couldn't bare to hear anymore but just as she was about to rotate the button, she heard something that caught her attention.

"The mayor has also offered a fifty thousand dollar reward to whoever brings photographic proof of the creature and already hunters and photographers have arrived from all over the world to find the elusive creature. This is Kate Goldberg and now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to get my camera."

Minerva's pupils turned into dollar symbols.

"Fifty… thousand… dollars!" she exclaimed, daydreaming, thinking about all the things she could buy with that amount of cash.

"If there's one person who is going to collect that dough, that person is me." Minerva said to the audience, the feeling of fear that had affected her completely erased.

Minerva then rushed to her drawers to look for a camera that she could use to take a picture of the creature and she managed to find one.

"Great! Now I'm all set." she exclaimed happily and she was just about to exit her house when she remembered something important.

"Wait! I don't know this forest very well and this thing could be anywhere. I could get lost and there's a high possibility that someone will find the creature before me. Not to mention what would happen if I encounter it and it wants to attack me! I don't think my charms will work on unknown creatures. I'll be defenseless and vulnerable against it. I hate to say this but I am going to need assistance; someone who knows this forest like the back of his or her pocket, someone who also knows how to build traps for protection, and someone who I can easily twirl around my delicate fingers in doing all the hard work and leaving me to collect the reward. The question is: Who?" Minerva pondered for a minute about this and then she smiled.

"Oh, I think I know who the perfect toon for this role is."

* * *

"No, no way, no how, non, niet, nein, and _**no**_ in other foreign languages!" Michelangelo Phillip Fox responded when Minerva came to his house to ask for his help and shut the door.

"The nerve of that mink to ask me to help her with some crazy photo search for a creature in the woods…" the fox said to the audience and then he gasped when he saw Minerva inside his house.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a toon, Mikey." she answered simply. "I can do whatever I want. Getting back to my-"

"Minerva, I already said _**NO**_!" Mike emphasized the last word.

However, Minerva was not ready to give up. She then semi-closed her eyes, moved closer to Mike, put her right hand around Mike's neck and her left hand on his chin and started to rub it.

"Please, Mikey! Help me with this little job. It will make me very happy. You want me to be happy, don't you, my little stud muffin?" she said in a sweet and sultry tone and Mike had to think of a way to resist her but it was hard for him. His snot fell to the ground, his eyes started to spin and his tail shaped itself into the form of a heart. Mike then turned into a pile of silly putty with his eyes on top of it. After regaining his form back, he said firmly:

"You can make me do whatever wild takes the author may come up with but I will not help you."

Minerva's face dropped and her lips pouted. It was obvious that Mike was not going to be convinced easily but then she remembered that she had a trick up her sleeve.

"I must do the ultimate sacrifice if I'm going to gain his help." Minerva said in her thoughts and she then turned to Mike.

"Very well, Mike! If you don't want to help me, fine! I don't need your help." and she walked towards the door.

"I'll just have to give half of that fifty thousand dollar reward the mayor offered to whoever brings a photo of the creature to someone else."

Mike then looked at her and his head turned into a cash machine.

He then rushed in front of Minerva, preventing her from exiting his house.

"Wait! Did you say a fifty thousand dollar reward?"

"Yes, I did." Minerva said, feeling satisfied that her plan had worked. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I think I might have made a hasty decision... hehehehe! I made a small mistake of not listening to you to the end; we all make mistakes, right? Anyway, I have this to say: I accept but under only one condition." Mike said putting his forefinger up.

"What's that?"

"You promise me that you will give me half of the mud pie and not just claim it all for yourself. If not, the deal is off. Agreed?" Mike negotiated with her.

Minerva thought about this and although she did not like the idea of sharing the loot, she knew that she had no choice but to accept.

"Agreed." she replied and extended her right hand. "Partners?"

Mike shook her hand.

"Partners."

* * *

However, before embarking on the hunt for the mysterious creature, Minerva and Mike had to prepare themselves for it otherwise they would have gone on a wild goose chase and failed in their quest. The first step was to make a list of bear essentials that they would need to carry like a small tent fit for two people, two sleeping bags, a medical kit, packages with food, bottles of water, flashlights, matches, an oil lamp, ropes, climbing equipment and perhaps the most important thing, a camera to take the photo of the creature.

"Are we ready to go, Mikey?" Minerva asked him as she was putting the items in two backpacks.

Mike was sitting on a chair, looking at a map, and had a red pen in his hand.

"Not yet, Minerva..." he said to her.

"Why not? The more we stay here, the more chances of someone else finding the creature before us increase." Minerva said impatiently.

"They won't." Mike said nonchalantly.

Minerva put her fists on her hips.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"That's because most people do not think before they perform an action. I guarantee you that the thought of the reward will excite them to the point that they will just start to search the forest for the creature at random with no clue of its whereabouts and they will come back empty-handed, and after several tries, they'll give up. But we will be smarter and analyze our clues and try to see if we can find a connection and by clues, I mean reported sightings and I'll be sure to include your encounter as well." Mike explained to her.

Minerva did not say a thing because she had realized that Mike's explanation did have a valid point.

Mike's eyes shifted back to the map and started to make circles on the areas where the sightings had taken place.

After five minutes…

"Have you found anything?" Minerva questioned him, and she moved to the right side of the chair and looked at the map over Mike's shoulder.

"Hmm…" Mike said, scratching his chin. "There has to be a connection, this creature wouldn't just pop out of nowhere and appear in random different locations."

Upon studying the map with more attention, Mike eyes widened.

"Wait…" he whispered and started to draw lines that were connecting the marks on the map and noticed that all the lines were intersecting at one point on the center-east side of the map.

"That must be where the creature's lair is. It's a thin lead, but it's what we've got so far." he said.

"Mikey, you clever boy!" Minerva praised him and kissed him on his forehead, making his heart to pound like a jackhammer.

"Thanks. Hmm, given our current location, it will take us at least a day to get there so what do you say we get a move on?" Mike said and immediately, Minerva appeared in front of him, carrying her backpack, a worker helmet on her head and a pickaxe on her shoulder.

"I'm way ahead of you, partner!" she said with a deep and manly voice.

Mike chuckled and raised himself from the chair, folded the map, put it in his backpack and then put the backpack on his back.

"Let's go then, partner."

Thus, the search for the mysterious creature had officially begun.

* * *

Along the way, Minerva and Mike came across other adventurers and hunters who were looking for the creature just like them and our heroes snickered whenever they heard someone say: "I am sure this is where the creature is hiding. I will collect that reward."

Minerva and Mike tried their best to not draw any attention to themselves and although there were times when some toons were following them, they managed to shook them by at first heading towards a different location and then disappear from sight. After making sure they were no longer being tailed, they resumed their walk and headed into the right direction. During the journey, to make the time to pass and to keep their minds occupied, they got into discussions regarding different things, played games like "I spy" and they even recalled funny moments from the previous episodes and laughed. However, they were also attentive by looking for any traces of the creature like tracks, their ears pricked up, and their noses ready to catch any unknown scent but so far, no luck. After a few hours, the sun was starting the set and the night was drawing near.

They decided to stop their search and set up their tent. After finishing that, they made a fire and started to cook some marshmallows that they had brought along with them.

"Minerva, can you describe what exactly did you see that night? What did the creature look like?" Mike asked her when they were near the fire, sitting on a long tree log.

"Well, all I saw was this big, dark silhouette with eagle wings, red eyes and I think it also had some sort of beak." Minerva tried to describe the horror she had witnessed.

"Sounds more like a giant bird if you ask me." Mike expressed his opinion and then noticed that Minerva was shaking.

"Minerva, are you okay? You're cold?"

"No, it's that… that… the… the thing scared me. I had never been so scared in all my life…" she said with a trembling voice.

Mike then moved closer to her and held her hand.

"Don't worry, Minerva. It's okay. Everything is fine now. An image like that would scare anyone." Mike tried to calm her down. He then took a deep breath and said:

"Minerva, you know that we're still enemies and I will try to capture you when this is over, don't forget it, however, in this moment, I promise I'll not let that creature scare you again. As long as you're with me, no bad will come to you. I will… will protect you." Mike managed to say.

Minerva was stunned. She never would have expected Mike to say something like that. She looked at Mike, her lips trembling, and then hugged him. The fox then slowly wrapped his arms around Minerva and started to rub her back. Minerva, for the very first time in her life, felt safe in Mike's arms and whispered:

"Thank you, Mikey…"

"With pleasure." he whispered back.

Aww, what a touching scene.

Little did they know that, from the bushes, someone or something was staring at them, something with red eyes that let out a silent growl.

* * *

Minerva and Mike then decided to turn in for the night. After putting out the fire, they went inside their tent and got in their sleeping bags. The creature did not move from its hiding place and was waiting for them to fall asleep and after two hours, the creature raised itself and headed towards Minerva and Mike's tent.

The two toons were sleeping soundly, not knowing that they were going to have an unexpected visitor. Upon reaching their tent, the creature looked inside as if it was searching for something. It then lowered itself enough for its head to fit thru the entrance of the tent so that it could take a closer look inside. The creature seemed determined not to awake the occupants and after checking the interior of the tent thoroughly, the creature retreated its head, then backed away and flew off into the night sky, all the while letting out a terrifying shriek that awoke Minerva and Mike.

"Mikey, what-what-what was that?" Minerva asked, her teeth chattering.

"I don't know. I'm going outside to take a look." Mike said bravely and he got out of his sleeping bag and took from his backpack a hunting knife.

"Mikey!" Minerva exclaimed when he got near the tent entrance.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Please, be careful." she begged him.

Mike smiled and said:

"I will." and he then exited the tent.

Minerva was anxiously waiting for Mike to return, she did not like the feeling of being alone with the creature nearby. The more she waited, the more worried she became and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh no!" Minerva exclaimed and rushed outside.

"Mikey, Mikey! Where are you?" she called for him and followed the sound of his cries. When she found him, he was lying on the ground squirming like a worm but he did not look injured.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, the creature's got me! I'm hurt and… hehehehehehahahah!" Mike started to laugh.

It turned out that Mike had decided to play a little prank on Minerva.

"Hahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! Hahahaha!"

"YOU IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT!" Minerva yelled and hit him on his elbow.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Mike complained, rubbing his elbow.

"Playing a prank on me? Of all the nerve..." Minerva muttered and headed back to the tent with Mike following her.

"Minerva, it was just…"

"I don't want to speak to you anymore!" Minerva said in a ticked tone as she was getting back in her sleeping bag.

"Can't you take a simple joke? Man, you women don't have a sense of humor…" Mike remarked and went back to sleep.

Minerva then changed from an angry face to an amused one and giggled silently.

* * *

The next day…

Minerva awoke from her slumber and yawned. She then rubbed her eyes and when she turned to her left, she saw that Mike's sleeping bag was empty. The fox was outside, on his knees, looking at something on the ground.

When he heard Minerva awakening, Mike turned his head and said to her:

"Morning Minerva. Are you still upset at me for last night's prank?"

"Morning and yes, I am but not very much." she replied, stretching her arms. "What are you doing there?"

"I want to show you something. Come over here!" he signaled Minerva to come near him with his forefinger.

Minerva did as she was told and kneeled beside Mike.

"Take a look at these." he said and pointed his finger at something on the ground.

Minerva looked and saw…

"Tracks!"

"Yes, but these are unlike anything I've ever seen before. As you can see, this set of tracks look like a giant bird made them, thus confirming your description of the creature; however, I noticed another set of tracks that are like paw prints following the claw prints like in a walking pattern. It seems that this creature has claws on its front legs and paws on its hind legs." Mike explained to her, showing her the tracks on the ground.

"Mikey, what do you think this creature is?" Minerva asked Mike.

"I honestly have no idea. However, these tracks along with that shriek we heard last night are a sign that we're getting close. I even consulted the map and we're not far from the creature's supposed lair. Shall we go?"

"Yes, Mikey." Minerva answered and they packed up their stuff and resumed their search.

The more they were getting close to the creature's lair, the more nervous they became. What if they stumbled upon the creature when they were least expecting? Was the place marked on the map where the creature was hiding or did they just waste time following a wrong direction? These questions along with the feeling of being watched were the only things on their minds.

When they reached the place, nothing seemed out of the ordinary; just some trees, bushes, boulders, and dirt on the ground.

"It can't be! This is the place! I know I'm not wrong! There has to be something here to give us a hint." Mike said, consulting his map again and then Minerva tapped him on his shoulder.

"What, Minerva?"

She then pointed her finger to her left and Mike saw a large cave carved in rock and thanks to his keen eyes, he saw the same tracks that he had seen on their campsite near it.

"Good job." he praised her and picked up from his backpack two flashlights. Minerva took one of them and then Mike picked up his hunting knife.

"Ready, Minerva?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" she said with a determined look on her face, holding the camera in her hands.

"Let's go then." and our protagonists turned on their flashlights and entered the cave.

Our heroes' hearts were beating fast as they were advancing more and more to the heart of the cave. It was dark inside, water was dripping from the walls, bats were flying in and out of the cave, but there was no sign of the creature. Only when they advanced even further did they discover something: a nest build of tree logs, leaves, and mud on a rock. Minerva and Mike had found the creature's lair but the question that bugged them was:

"Where is the creature?"

Then Mike's ears picked up a faint sound of wings flapping followed by a shriek that sounded very familiar that was coming from outside the cave.

"It's coming! Minerva, we have to hide!" Mike grabbed Minerva's hand pulled her behind a stalagmite, big enough to conceal both of them.

They started to sweat when they heard the creature coming closer and closer. However, they managed to pluck enough courage to take a glimpse of what was heading towards them and they could not believe what they were seeing.

The creature had a bird shaped head like an eagle equipped with a beak and red eyes, it had feathers on its upper half, and its front legs ended with claws. Its lower half had a long cat like tail and fur and its hind legs had lion type paws. In addition, it had two giant wings sprouting on its back. The creature was marching on all four legs towards its nest and after looking at it and scratching it with one its claws, it jumped in the nest, rotated a few times like a dog and then it lowered itself, rested its head on its front legs and closed its eyes.

"Mi-Mi-Mikey, wha-wha-what is that thing?" Minerva managed to ask.

"It's-it's-it's a gryphon…" Mike answered in a fascinated tone.

"A what?"

"A gryphon. It's a mythological creature. I thought they were only legends." the fox explained.

"Tell that to him!" Minerva said.

"Let's just take a photo of it and get out of here." Mike said to Minerva and she was just about to take a photo with her camera when a tiny spider appeared in front of the camera lens, hanging from a string of web. Minerva, being someone who suffers from arachnophobia, after seeing the spider she could not help but scream. Mike tried to cover her mouth with his hand but it was too late. Her scream awoke the gryphon and after seeing the intruders, it roared and started to advance menacingly towards them. Mike took out his knife, ready to attack but he had to cover his ears first because of Minerva's piercing scream and even the gryphon started to find her scream annoying.

"Quit yelling, you're making my ears to bleed!" the gryphon said with a powerful voice.

Apparently, the fact that the creature was able to speak English made Minerva to shut up.

"You...you…can talk?" the mink asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course I can talk." the gryphon answered. "What, you thought that just because I look different means that I can't talk?"

"Um…"

"What are you doing in my cave?" the gryphon asked them in a demanding tone.

"Well, we only came here to-to-" Mike started to say but the gryphon interrupted him.

"If you are trying to come up with a lie, don't waste your time. I know why you're here. You want to hunt me down just like the other hunters."

"What? We're not here to hunt you down." Mike contradicted him.

"Balderdash! So says the fox that is holding a hunting knife in his hand."

Mike then looked at his hunting knife and quickly hid it.

"Please, Mr…" Minerva said.

"Steve. The name's Steve." they gryphon said its name.

"Please, Mr. Steve. You have to believe us. We're not here to hunt you down."

Steve looked into the mink's eyes and saw a flicker of truth.

"I sense that you speak the truth. Then what are you doing here?"

"We heard rumors of an unknown creature living in these woods and me and my fox friend here decided to look for the creature." Minerva said to Steve.

"You mean a gryphon!" Steve growled, clearly offended that Minerva had called him a creature.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to offend you but we didn't know that you were a gryphon." Minerva apologized quickly.

"I understand." Steve said calmly.

"Sorry for interrupting, but do you mind if we ask you a few questions? Cause we are a bit confused and uncertain about the current situation. I hope you don't take it the wrong way." Mike suddenly popped out.

The gryphon turned its head to look at Mike with his red eyes and said:

"Go ahead."

"How long have you been living in this forest?" Mike asked the first question.

"Never. I come from the north. The only reason I'm here is to look for my son." Steve replied.

"WHAT?" Minerva and Mike exclaimed in unison.

"Let me explain. A few weeks ago, I was traveling with my family to the south for the winter however when we reached your forest, we encountered a horrible storm and got separated. After I regained my strength, I went to search for my beloved family. Unfortunately, my wife did not make it but my son is still out there in these woods and alive cause I heard his cries but I was not able to find him. I've been searching for him ever since and when the news about my appearance spread like wildfire, my search became even harder cause of the hunters appearing in the forest. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just want to find my son and leave this forest." Steve narrated his story.

"What a sad story!" Minerva said, having tears in her eyes.

"We will help you find your son!" Mike said to Steve.

The gryphon cracked a smile after hearing that.

"I appreciate your help but I don't think you can… wait!" the gryphon suddenly said and raised its head.

"What is it?" both Minerva and Mike asked.

"I heard his cry and he is not far. He's in danger! I must rescue him!" Steve said and turned towards the cave's exit.

"Wait for us!" Minerva said and she and Mike hoped on the gryphon's back.

Steve looked back at them with a friendly expression.

"Thank you. Hold on tight but not too tight. I don't want to lose any feathers." Steve said and after Mike grabbed hold of Steve's neck and Minerva wrapped her arms around Mike's belly, the gryphon spread his wings and after charging towards the exit, Steve took a big leap and they were up, up and away in the sky.

"Wooohooooo! This is amazing!" Mike exclaimed as he was looking at the ground below.

"I never thought I would ride a gryphon!" Minerva said in an excited tone, watching the white fluffy clouds.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but let's not forget our mission." Steve said in a serious tone.

"Sorry." both and Minerva and Mike apologized.

Following the cries, it did not take long for our heroes to find the cub, however it was not a pretty sight. The baby gryphon was surrounded by hunters and had no means of escape.

"I will slash those hunters to bits!" the gryphon said in a threatening tone and was just about to charge on them when Mike said:

"Wait! You might get yourself killed and your cub won't survive on its own. I have a better idea." and the fox whispered something in Steve's ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, the cub was shrieking in terror as the hunters were closing on him, each one holding a fully loaded rifle.

"This must be the creature they've been talking about on the news. Man, I can smell that ransom…" one of the hunters said in a greedy tone.

"This will be the easiest ransom to collect." another hunter said.

"Yeah!"

All of the hunters then aimed their rifles at the poor gryphon cub and were just about to fire when Mike appeared in front of them, shielding the cub.

"Wait!"

"Get out of the way, fox, or we'll make a fur coat out of you!" the hunters said menacingly.

"I just want to know one thing. If you are all going to shoot him, then who is going to get the reward?" Mike asked them.

"Easy, I'll get it." one of the hunters said proudly.

"Hold it! Why should you get it?" another hunter argued.

"No, I will get the reward!" a third hunter exclaimed.

"No, I will!"

"No, I will!"

While the hunters were busy bickering, Mike used the distraction to take the cub in his arms and ran away. Minerva and Steve were waiting for Mike to return and when he did, they were very happy. Mike then put the cub down and the little tyke went to his father.

"Daddy!" the baby gryphon cried and rubbed its head against his father's leg.

"Don't worry, son. I'm here." the gryphon dad assured his son.

Minerva and Mike could not help but to smile at this scene.

Steve then turned to the fox and the mink and thanked them.

"Thank you, strangers. Without your aid, I don't think I would have saved my son. What are your names?"

"I'm Minerva Mink." Minerva introduced herself.

"And I'm Mike Fox."

"I will remember your names. Thank you again! You've made an old gryphon very happy. We had better take our leave before those hunters show up looking for us. Goodbye!" Steve waved his wing and then he and his cub took off into the air and flew away.

"Bye!" Mike and Minerva said in unison, waving their hands.

"That was a wonderful adventure." Mike said to her.

"You're right, Mikey. I feel so good that Steve and his cub have been reunited and will live happily as father and son." Minerva said cheerfully. "Too bad we didn't manage to take a photo of him but there are some things in life that are more important than money..."

"Who says we didn't take a picture?" Mike suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked in a surprised tone.

"While you were trying to convince Steve not to attack us, I managed to take a photo with my cell phone without him noticing." Mike revealed to her in a sneaky tone.

"You mean?" Minerva said and clasped her hands together.

Mike then took out his cell phone and smiled, having his eyes narrowed.

"MIKEY, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Minerva exclaimed and jumped into his arms and started to kiss him all over his face, making his ears to jump from his head and then landed back.

"Get a grip, girl." Mike said and put Minerva down. "What do you say if we look at the photo?"

"Do you need to ask?" Minerva asked, not able to control her excitement.

Mike then accessed the phone's menu and looked for the photos' folder. After cycling thorough the many pictures, they managed to find the photo but there was just one small problem.

"YOUR STUPID FINGER IS IN THE WAY!" Minerva yelled angrily and she got on her knees and started to pound on the ground with her fist while shouting out curse words. Mike looked at the audience, shrugged, and said:

"I'll never understand this gal..."

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs characters, references, songs, and features belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.

END OF SEASON I

Coming soon:

SEASON II

Episode 26: An old rival (Minerva is distraught when she finds out that her old archrival from high school, Michelle Mink, has moved into her forest. Will the girls put their differences aside or will they let their old rivalry dominate their spirits?)


	26. Episode 26: An old rival

_**An old rival**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Life can be sometimes full of surprises, catching you off guard with unexpected events or problems that could make your jaw to drop to the ground. The surprises work as some sort of routine breakers where a new piece is introduced thus interrupting the cycle and creating a new one. However, this does not apply to all types of surprises because there are toons like Minerva Mink who would welcome any day a change to her life. Her entries in her diary were a proof of how much she compared her life to a long, dark tunnel with no end and no light at the end.

* * *

One day, Minerva was walking back to her home after a shopping spree and a movie at the mall with her friends, humming her theme song.

Upon getting closer to her house, she noticed something that caught her attention: a moving van was parked near a tree house where a squirrel family used to live years ago. After finding out that there were better job opportunities in Europe, the family wasted no time, packed their trunks, and then put the house on sale.

Minerva watched, as workers were carrying pieces of furniture like sofas, chairs, a piano, a refrigerator, a wardrobe, and a few tables into the house. After finishing their job, the workers got inside the van and the van speeded away towards the city.

"Look likes someone has finally bought this house. I think it's best if I meet the new tenants. Who knows, maybe it's a rich family with a rich, handsome and strong son." Minerva said drooling as she was making her way to the front door.

She knocked on the door and when it opened, a young anthropomorphic female mink appeared in front of Minerva. She had brown fur covering her whole body, long, black raven hair and a black tail. Her eyes had an amber color, golden-brown and her nose was white. She had an hourglass figure like Minerva and she was wearing a purple shirt with white pants.

The moment the two mink girls saw each other, they frowned at the same time and lightning bolts started to form in their eyes.

"Michelle!" Minerva said with an indignant voice.

"Minerva!" the other mink girl responded coldly.

Who is this new mink girl? Why are the girls unhappy to see each other? Let me answer those questions. Many years ago, back when Minerva was in her freshman year at high school, she had signed up for cheerleading tryouts one day and that was where she met this mink girl named Michelle Mink. The moment they saw each other, instant rivalry was born. Always competing against each other in different fields not just in cheerleading, these girls didn't rest till they found out who was the best at everything. Nothing could have stopped these two if they were in a contest and I mean it, nothing. The spirit of competition and the satisfaction of crushing your opponent were the only things that fueled their hearts. After graduation, Minerva was so happy that she would not see Michelle again and that she could finally put an end to an old chapter. It seemed that fate had decided to dig up the old rivalry by making them to see each other once more.

"Been a long time since we last seen each other." Michelle said, crossing her arms.

"Not long enough." Minerva said, clenching her teeth.

"I couldn't agree more. In fact, I was hoping I would never see your ugly face ever again." Michelle said, feeling happy that she made Minerva angry.

"That makes two of us." Minerva said, trying to keep her temper under control.

"So what brings you to my house? Is it because you finally realized that I'm better and more beautiful than you and you came to say it to me in person?" Michelle asked, having a smug smile on her face.

"No, I only came here to find out who had moved into the house and I now regret my decision. And only in your arrogant dreams are you more beautiful and better than me!" Minerva answered, pointing her finger at Michelle.

"Tsk-tsk…" Michelle shook her head. "Same old Minerva. You haven't changed a bit."

"Look who is talking!"

"I'm getting tired of this conversation." Michelle yawned. "If you'll excuse me, I need to finish unpacking my stuff. I could say that it was a pleasure to see you again but that would be a big lie. Now, kindly turn around and step away from my property or, better yet, get out of my forest."

"Excuse me?" Minerva huffed, her hands on her hips. "Your forest? Listen to me, you full of hot air broad! I've been living in this forest long before you so, technically, it's my forest." and she pointed her finger at her. "And no one tells me to get out! Do you understand me?"

Michelle was rotating her forefinger in her ear and she did not seem to had paid attention.

"Sorry, I had something in my ear. You were saying something?"

Minerva was about to explode like a lit dynamite stick after hearing that.

"No, this is what she wants. I must not fall in her game." Minerva said in her thoughts and calmed down.

"It's been nice chatting with you…" Michelle said sarcastically. "...but I have a lot of work to do. I hope **NOT** to see you again!" and she slammed the door.

Minerva proceeded to her house, mumbling and cursing.

* * *

Even though Minerva was distraught that Michelle had moved in her forest, she thought that as long as they didn't see each other, everything would have been fine and she would have been able to tolerate the thought that she and Michelle were living in the same forest. It was not like they were going to bump into each other wherever they went all the time, right? Wrong! Everywhere Minerva went, Michelle was already there: at the mall, at stores, at the cinema, at a barbershop, at a tennis court, everywhere, ruining each other's disposition. However, what really pissed Minerva off was when she saw Michelle sunbathing in the pond near her house.

Minerva stormed out of her house and made her way to Michelle who was resting on a blanket that had been put on the ground and had sunglasses over her eyes.

"What are **YOU** doing here?"

"What's it look like? Sunbathing." Michelle responded, not looking at Minerva.

"This is **MY** pond, Michelle and **YOU** have no right to sunbath in **MY** pond!" Minerva said with an emphasizing tone.

"Oh really?" Michelle exclaimed in an unconvinced tone and she took off her glasses to look at Minerva. "Where is the proof that this is your pond?"

"Look over there!" Minerva pointed her finger at something. Michelle looked at where Minerva was pointing and saw a sign that had the words: _MINERVA MINK'S POND_ written on it.

Michelle then got on her feet, walked to the sign, pulled it out of the ground and tossed it away into the pond.

"I don't see any proof." Michelle said, wiping her hands clean.

Minerva was so miffed at what Michelle had done that she charged at the brown mink and started to attack her. Soon enough, they got into a catfight, each one determined to make the other to suffer. The girls pulled their hairs, scratched each other with their nails, hit each other with fists and kicks. This would have turned ugly had it not been for Wilford B. Wolf, who was just passing by, to separate them.

"Hey, hey! Break it up you two!" he said and he managed to make the girls to stop fighting.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

"She is sunbathing in my pond, Wilford!" Minerva accused Michelle, pointing her finger at her.

"This is not **YOUR** pond, Minerva! It's like we are back in high school and you wanted to make clear that everything that you see belongs to you!" Michelle fought back.

"I was not like that, you big liar!" Minerva yelled.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I'm a bit confused here. You two know each other?" Wilford asked the girls.

"Unfortunately, yes!" the girls answered in unison. Minerva then told Wilfford the whole story about when she and Michelle first met, when they started to compete and Wilford understood the situation.

"I see. Girls, wouldn't it be better if you could just, you know, put the past behind? I mean, this was a long time ago. I am sure that neither of you two would want to start over, right? You two acted like you were a bunch of immature children. I think that you two can become friends but your rivalry has blinded you. Go ahead, burry your rivalry and dig up a friendship." the wolf talked some sense into them.

Both Minerva and Michelle were looking down at the ground, ashamed of what they had done.

"You're right, Wilford. Michelle, I am sorry that I attacked you. I will take back every bad word that I ever said about you. Friends?" Minerva said and she raised her right arm.

"Of course…" Michelle answered, raising her right arm. When Minerva shook it, she felt like hundreds of jolts of electricity were traveling her body at an incredible speed and made her fur to stand up and her hair to become disheveled.

"NOT!" Michelle finished her sentence in an amused tone and showed to Minerva that she had a buzzer in her right hand.

"I can't believe you fell for that. You're so gullible, Minerva. You should have known that you can't trust me."

She then looked at her watch and exclaimed:

"Oh, I'm late for my appointment at the barbershop. See ya later Blondilox and you too, Nerdo Wolfo!"

Michelle then packed up her stuff and left.

"Thanks a lot, Wilford!" Minerva said with an angry tone.

"Hey, I was only trying to help." the wolf defended himself.

Minerva decided that Michelle had gone too far. She had thought that she could go on with her life now that Michelle was living in her forest but she was wrong. Minerva had to think of a way to kick her out of her forest but how could she do it? Michelle was very stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason. No, Minerva knew that she had to play dirty to get the job done but she needed help but who could help her? Not Wilford, that was for sure. She needed someone smart, devious, and sneaky and then Minerva smiled because she knew someone in the forest who fitted those categories.

* * *

Up in a tree, Michelangelo Phillip Fox was lounging around on a branch. The fox then slowly opened his eyes, let out a yawn, and rubbed his eyes.

"That nap sure did its trick. I feel like a million bucks…"

He then looked at the ground and said to himself:

"Should I go after Minerva and try to catch her? Nah, I'll give her a break this time. I don't see any reason to interrupt my relaxation day."

Mike then shifted his body in a comfortable position; his back leaned against the tree trunk, his legs stretching on the branch and his hands on his belly. He then closed his eyes, hoping to have another relaxing nap but then…

"MIKEY!"

Mike awoke so sudden that he hit his head on a branch that was above him.

"Ouch, my head!" he rubbed his head and then looked down and saw Minerva near the tree and looking up.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Minerva said, putting her hands near the edges of her mouth so that Mike could hear her.

"There goes my relaxation day…" Mike said to the audience with an unhappy tone. He then looked at Minerva.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help with something." Minerva replied.

"Oh really?" Mike exclaimed, his palm under his chin. "What is it this time? Your house is being haunted by ghosts?"

"No. This is more personal. There's another mink girl who-" Minerva started to explain but Mike interrupted her.

"Your cousin, Eva, is back?" he said with an enthusiastic tone.

Minerva glared at him.

"No, she isn't."

"Rats!" Mike muttered. "Anyway, you know that we are enemies so why did you come to me?"

"Because you're the only one who can actually help me with this problem I have." Minerva answered.

"Sorry, Minerva, but my answer is **NO**! I already put myself in danger with the Guild after that little adventure that you had dragged me into and I cannot take any more risks and forget about my assignment. Now, please, leave. This is my relaxation day and there is nothing you will say or do to convince me otherwise." he gave his response and closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

However, he opened his eyes when he heard movement. By looking down, he gasped when he saw Minerva climbing the tree. When she reached the branch where Mike was, she semi-closed her eyes, had a seductive smile on her face and she began to crawl towards Mike.

"Please, Mikey! Help me with this little job." she said with a cooing voice and started to run her finger up and down his chest.

"You should know that I normally don't ask for help from anybody so you should feel honored that I asked for your help twice. If you do well, I promise I'll reward you for your help if you know what I mean..." she continued in a seductive voice.

Mike's fox cheeks fell off from his face, his snout coiled itself like an elephant trunk, and his eyes started to spin. His heart, which was already beating at a fast rate, turned into a live heart athlete with eyes, arms, legs and a mouth and opened a door that was on Mike's chest and, just like a cuckoo on a cuckoo clock, exited Mike's chest and when it got near Minerva, it yelled:

"GEEEEEYAUWASAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh baby, that's what I like!" and it then retreat back into Mike's chest and closed the door.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Mike asked her in a whining voice.

"I can't help myself, Mikey." she answered, looking at him with her mesmerizing eyes. Eventually, Mike could not resist her anymore.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you just please STOP staring at me like that! You're driving me bananas!"

Minerva looked at the audience with a pleased expression on her face.

"Works every time."

* * *

After Minerva fully briefed Mike about the current situation regarding Michelle, the fox started to think of some plans on how they will get rid of the brown mink. Although Mike was against working with Minerva, he remembered that he had promised that he would aid her. If there was one character trait that he was proud of was the fact that he always kept his promises no matter whom he had made the promise to. After some debating, Mike came up with a simple and effective plan.

"Are you sure this will work, Mikey?" Minerva asked him.

"Positive." Mike answered her question as he was putting on a monkey suit.

Minerva then disguised herself as an elderly woman and once Mike had picked up some papers and put them in a briefcase, they walked towards Michelle's house.

"Let me do all the talking." Mike said to Minerva.

When the doorbell rang and Michelle got up to answer it, she was surprised to see the persons had ringed her doorbell.

"Yes?"

"Good day, I'm Tiffany Graves." Minerva said in an elderly voice.

"And I'm her lawyer, Mark Fergusson." Mike said and showed her a fake ID that he had made.

"Okay. What's the reason for your visit?" Michelle asked.

"It's a serious one, Ms. Mink." Mike said and he pulled out some documents from his brief case and handed them to Michelle.

"The land where your house is build belongs to Ms. Graves. Her husband had bought it many years ago with the desire to build a retirement house for him and his beloved wife however; he did not have enough money to complete his dream. With the unfortunate passing a few months ago, Mr. Graves left in his will that Miss Graves would obtain the land and do whatever she wants with it. When she found out that someone had built a house on the land, she contacted me and told me that she wanted to discuss with the owner of the house." Mike explained.

"But wait! The previous owners didn't tell me anything about this." Michelle defended herself.

"That's because they had found out about this and wanted to solve the problem by giving it to someone else." Mike lied and both he and Minerva smiled when they saw Michelle becoming more and more unsettled.

Their plan almost worked but when Minerva let out a little sneeze and her fake glasses fell to a side, Michelle caught a glimpse of Minerva's eyes and she immediately recognized her.

"I see. Is there any way we can solve this problem?" Michelle asked.

"Ms. Graves has agreed to start a negotiation process." Mike answered.

"Very well. Come inside my house and we will discuss the… negotiation terms." Michelle invited them inside.

Minerva and Mike sat down on the couch while Michelle was, apparently, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Mike asked.

"For a pen and some paper but I can't seem to find them." Michelle answered when in fact she was looking for a lever.

"Ah, there they are." Michelle exclaimed when she found it, and then she pulled it that caused her couch to catapult Minerva and Mike out of her house through her roof and they had flown a few meters into the air before landing hard on the ground.

"Nice try, Minerva Mink, but you're not getting rid of me that easily." Michelle said through her window.

"Plan B…" Minerva and Mike grunted in unison.

* * *

After taking care of her guests, Michelle turned on the TV to watch a movie and then her phone started to ring. She lifted herself from her chair and went to answer.

"Hello?"

The person who had called her was Mike and it was all just a part of his new plan.

"Michelle Mink?"

"Speaking."

"This is Gary Samson from Radio 701 and you have just won a fabulous trip to the Bahamas Islands." Mike said and both he and Minerva, who was sitting near Mike to listen to the conversation, were snickering.

"YAHOOOO! I never won anything in my life." Michelle exclaimed over the phone.

"In order to receive your prize, you must leave the house you are currently owning, come on down to our radio station and you will receive your tickets for the trip." Mike said and gave a thumb up to Minerva.

"I understand. Hold on, can I show you how much I adore your station and tell you how I adore the tracks that you put in before I go?" Michelle suddenly asked.

"Um, okay. How are you going to do that?" Mike asked and Minerva moved closer so that she could hear what Michelle was saying.

Then, their ears picked up a sound that so loud that they felt like their eardrums had exploded. Mike and Minerva were on the ground, covering their ears and screaming with pain.

Michelle had moved the phone near some amplifiers and put on a very loud music track.

"How do you like my music preference, ya losers?" Michelle said in a mocking tone.

* * *

After failing consecutively, Minerva and Mike decided that it was time to bring out the big guns. They hired a team of construction workers to level Michelle's house to the ground with bulldozers.

"Okay, boys! Do your job and bring that house down." Minerva said to the workers.

"You don't need to say that twice, ma'am. Alright boys, let's do it!" the lead worker said to the others and they all got in their bulldozers. Once the engines of destruction started to purr like kittens, the yellow giants charged towards Michelle's house.

"Michelle will never know what hit her." Minerva said, having a malevolent smile on her face.

"There is no way she can stop those workers. I wish I could see the horrified expression on her face." Mike stated his desire.

"That's not a bad idea, Mikey. Let's go and enjoy the show." Minerva said and both she and Mike marched towards Michelle's house.

"Hey Minerva, is it me or is it too... quiet?" Mike suddenly questioned as they approached Michelle's house.

"Yeah, I don't hear any engine sounds. What's going on?" Minerva replied and soon enough they got their answer.

Their jaws fell to the ground when they saw that the workers were no longer in their construction machineries and were staring at Michelle, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Although I'm still mad at you for ruining my yoga session with your loud vehicles, I'm willing to forgive you if you would take your bulldozers and leave." Michelle said in a manipulating tone.

"Your wish is our desire, Miss Mink…" the hypnotized workers said in unison and they quickly got back in the bulldozers and left the area, leaving behind a dumbfounded Minerva and Mike.

"How dare she uses her feminine charms to manipulate men? That's my job!" Minerva said angrily.

"She said it alright…" Mike muttered to the audience.

He then turned to Minerva. "Now you know how I feel when I fail to capture you."

"That does it! I'm fed up with it! I'll go and kick Michelle out of this forest myself if I have to. If it will require the use of violence, there will be no objections from me." Minerva said with a determined tone and was just about to go to Michelle's house when Mike grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Minerva. I have a better idea how we can get rid of Michelle and this time, it will work." Mike said to her.

"What do you have in mind?"

Mike then whispered something in her ear and Minerva seemed to like the idea.

"Oooh, Mikey! You're a bad boy! I like it. This idea is amazing." Minerva praised him.

"I didn't want to use it at first but after seeing what type of toon we're dealing with, this plan is a must-use one. I didn't want to do this to Michelle but she left us no choice." Mike explained, rubbing his hands.

* * *

After spending a few hours at a nightclub, Michelle thought that it would be best to go home and get some rest. When she arrived at the bus station, she noticed that a short man with grey hair and with a dull expression on his face occupied the bench in the bus station. He was wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket and grey pants.

"Hello." Michelle greeted him.

The man turned his expressionless face to Michelle and said with a bored voice.

"Oh, hello. My name is Francis Pumphandle but everyone calls me Pip."

"You're waiting for the bus?" Michelle asked him.

"Yes. I'm waiting for the bus to go home. I had a very busy day at work and I could use a little relaxation that involves having a small snack and watching TV. Do you like watching TV? It's one of my favorite hobbies. I like watching comedy movies, action movies, but I also like to watch documentaries and sitcoms. One of my favorite sitcoms is Seinfeld. I really like the show. It has great humor and it's a show about nothing and that is what makes it so successful…" Pip continued to talk.

Michelle was started to get annoyed by this man who kept talking and talking with no pauses and not letting her to say a word. When the bus came, Michelle went to the back seat, hoping to get away from Pip but Pip was already there, sitting on the chair next to hair.

"Getting back to Kramer, he is probably the key to the show. I don't know why some people consider Newman the key to the show…"

Michelle covered her ears, her eyes closed, and her teeth clenched.

When the bus finally arrived at the next stop, Michelle, quickly, exited the vehicle and was relieved to see that was still in the bus and kept talking, not even noticing that Michelle was no longer beside him.

"Arrivederci, Mr. Won't Ever Shut Up! Am I glad that's over…" Michelle sighted with relief and headed to her house. When she opened her door and turned on the lights, she was shocked to see Pip sitting on her couch, still having that bored on his expression on his face and his mouth uttering words continuously.

"How did you get inside my house?" Michelle asked with a demanding tone.

"Getting back to the cheese balls, they're one of my favorite foods. I remember that the first time I ate cheese balls was at a convention in 1989…"

Michelle tried everything to get Pip out of her house but he always managed to find a way back. She grabbed him and kicked him out but he came back. She put a box on him, glued a mail stamp, and sent him to Africa only to find the package back in her living room with a piece of paper that said: CANNOT DELIVER BECAUSE OF THE SOUND IT'S MAKING.

Michelle even digged a tunnel to the center of the Earth but Pip was already there, ready to greet her with the dull sound of his voice.

Eventually Michelle gave up and she had to resume her activities with Pip on her case. After seven hours, Pip finally said:

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you but I have to go."

Pip then headed to the door but just as he was about to exit, he turned to Michelle and said:

"You know, I had a really good time. You seem like a nice person and that is why I will visit you everyday so that we can discuss and find out more about each other."

The moment Pip closed the door, a very loud scream was heard from inside Michelle's house that made windows and glasses to shatter.

Pip then marched to a bush where Minerva and Mike emerged from it.

"Good job, Pip. Here's your pay." Minerva said and gave him a twenty-dollar bill.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day now." and Pip left.

"If that will not get her to move out, I don't know what will." Mike said to Minerva.

Then they heard footsteps drawing closer and they saw Michelle coming to them with a miffed expression her face, her eyes were twitching, her firsts were trembling, and she looked like she was insane.

"I should have known that **YOU **were behind this! Mark my words, Minerva Mink: You will pay for this! You will pay dearly! I'll get even with you and your fox friend even if it's the last thing I do!" she threatened them with a loud voice.

"The name's Michelangelo Phillip Fox and you had better remember it, Michelle!" Mike said out loud.

"Whatever!" Michelle exclaimed and stormed back to her house.

"Did she use to threaten you like this back in high school?" Mike asked Minerva.

"All the time…" Minerva yawned.

"Well, we didn't manage to kick her out of the forest but at least she knows now who she's messing with. I'd say it's a good start. A small victory but at least it's something." Mike expressed his opinion.

"Agreed." Minerva agreed and she then moved closer to Mike.

"Thank you for your help, Mikey." she thanked and kissed him on his nose. "See you some other time. Bye!" and she left.

"Goodbye… you beautiful mink girl…" Mike whispered and headed to his home.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Wilford B. Wolf, Francis Pumphandle, as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, references and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Michelle Mink belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 27: Night Shift (Mike takes a job as a security guard at the National Museum of History but little does he know that his boss plans to test his abilities and gives him one final exam.)


	27. Episode 27: Night Shift

_**Night Shift**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Inside the office of the curator of the Museum of National History, a short, middle-aged woman with blue hair, small eyes, and a short nose was looking at Michelangelo Phillip Fox's CV and was analyzing every word like a police investigator.

"Hmm, your CV is quite unique, Mr. Fox." the woman, whose name was Judith Harrison, said with an impressed tone.

Mike, who was sitting in front of her desk on a chair, smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Harrison."

Harrison, after finishing reading, put the CV on her desk and then asked the following question:

"You have the skills needed for the job but why do you wish to apply for the position of security guard at our prestigious museum?"

Mike choosed his words with care.

"Well, this wasn't my first choice but I'm a fox who wants to have all the qualities required for a job and after looking at the necessary skills for hundreds of job, this one fits with my skills one hundred percent. All the others required one or two or even three skills that I do not possess."

Harrison nodded her head.

"I understand. However, there is something I should tell you."

She then raised herself from her chair, put her hands on her desk, and looked at Mike with a serious look.

"Mr. Fox, you must understand that the position of security guard has two sides. It can be exhausting, frustrating, and consuming but at the same time, it can be the easiest way to make a quick buck. The former security guard, Lawrence Smith, took bribes at every opportunity he got and, if you are familiar with the Penal Code, accepting bribes is against the law."

Harrison then raised her hands from her desk, walked to a nearby window, and had her arms crossed. Mike did not even blink.

"To make matters worse…" Harrison continued. "… Smith was responsible for that heist that took place here a few months ago. You probably heard about it on the TV, right?"

"Yes, I did." Mike replied.

"Smith let the thief to enter, hoping to get a slice of the mud pie but the thief double-crossed him when he said that he will take the whole pie. It did not take long for the police to discover Smith's involvement and although he confessed his participation and that, when the thief had backstabbed him, he had tried to stop him but it was no use. He was beyond redemption and was sent to prison along with the thief. All the stolen goods were recovered except the Bracelet of Zakana. Even to this day, no one has found the bracelet. I'm beginning to think that we'll never find it." Harrison sighted.

"And for a good reason..." Mike said in his thoughts. He knew exactly what had happened to the bracelet seeing as how he was the one who destroyed it when he used an incantation to save Minerva Mink from having her soul consumed by the bracelet.

Harrison turned her head to face Mike.

"I don't want this to repeat in my museum. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir! I mean, ma'am!" Mike responded and saluted like a soldier.

"Good." she said and then smiled in a friendly way.

"I guess this concludes our interview. I can clearly say that you've made quite an impression on me, Mr. Fox, and for that, you have obtained the position of security guard."

Mike then raised himself from his chair and shook Harrison's hand.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Harrison! You will not regret it."

"Your shift starts at six o'clock sharp and it will end at two o'clock in the morning. The other guard will open the doors at half past seven in the morning." Harrison explained.

"Understood."

"Tell me something, Mr. Fox. Do you have job experience? I mean, have you worked before you applied to us?"

Mike then turned his heard to his right, his forefinger rubbing his chin and his eyes aiming at the ceiling.

"Welllllllll…"

Mike then remembered all the jobs that he had applied during episode six and the results were:

"_I cannot have someone this lazy and sloppy working for me! You're fired!"_

"_Sorry to say it, but you're fired!"_

"_Fired!"_

"_You're fired!"_

"_You won't be needing it anymore, Michelangelo, because you are fired!"_

"_Do you have something to say? Yeah, I have: JE QUITTE (I quit!)"_

"llllllllllllllllll… no." Mike responded.

"Just asking. Very well then. I'll see you tomorrow at six o'clock sharp. I hope your contribution to the security of the museum will help improving it."

"It will, Ms. Harrison. It will. Good day." Mike said and exited her office.

Harrison then turned back to the window and had a troubled expression on her face.

"The boy seems to have talent and looks promising but I wonder if I made the right decision. If another heist would take place, I would be the laughing stock for weeks in the newspapers. I have an idea! I'll give him one, final initiation test and if he passes it, he will keep his position but what kind of test? I need something that will prove his devotion to the job, something that can distract him… a real challenge."

While she was saying these words, she was looking through her window, hoping to find an answer to her questions, looking for a source of inspiration and then her eyes caught something that made her to smile.

"Hmmmmm…" she hummed, rubbing her chin with her forefinger.

* * *

At 6:30 in the evening, Mike was patrolling the corridors of the museum in his new security guard uniform. He was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, shoes, and a cap on his head. His belt was equipped with a stun gun, a nightstick, pepper spray, and handcuffs. While patrolling, he was observing the people who had come to the museum: parents with children, school classes accompanied by teachers, elderly people, and teenagers with notebooks in their hands.

"I remember that I once went to my local museum in Oklahoma City because I had to make an essay about the ancient pyramids. I sure miss my home town..." he sighted and resumed his patrol.

He then heard something that caught his attention: three familiar voices. He looked to his right and saw that the voices belonged to the Warner siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Yakko was inside a 1920's type car, sitting in the driver seat and pretending to drive it.

"Vroom, vroom! Out of the way, old day!" Yakko said and sounded the car horn.

Wakko was looking at some paintings and made a gookie face.

"Uh, these paintings are horrible. I'll fix that." he said and then picked up a paintbrush. He then dipped the paintbrush in a bucket filled with orange paint. Once he done that, he jumped and started to draw zigzag lines all over the paintings.

Dot was sitting in the lap of a reconstructed replica of a Neanderthal man.

"You know, you have a really long beard. You should do something about it. Anyway, as I was saying…"

Mike, remembering what had happened to him when he got on the Warner's bad side, tried to be gentler this time, and thought that maybe he could get them under control.

"Um, excuse me…"

The Warners turned their heads and saw Mike.

"Hey sibs, look! It's Mike." Yakko said, pointing his finger at the fox.

Dot's eyes turned into hearts and the flower on her head started to spin.

"Sorry, doll, but you and I are not meant to be together." she said to the replica and her legs turned into wheels and she made her way to Mike and jumped, landing in his lap.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Mikey!" she exclaimed and started to kiss Mike on his face.

"Hi Dot…" Mike greeted her, smiling nervously, and then put Dot down.

Yakko and Wakko came to greet Mike as well.

"Hey Mike! What are you doing here?" Yakko asked.

"Hey Yakko. I work here as a security guard." Mike answered.

"Do you get to have all those neat things like a stun gun or a pepper spray?" Wakko questioned him, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Um, yes." Mike replied.

"FABOOOO! When I grow up, I'm going to become a security guard." Wakko exclaimed happily.

"You mean you will be the next Ralph?" Dot asked, giggling.

"WHAT? NO!" Wakko exclaimed in a horrified tone.

Dot then put on a goofy look on her face, her tongue sticking out of her mouth and said in a mocking tone:

"DAAAAAAAH, I'm Wakko the security… uh… uh… thingy. Daaaaaah!"

"That will be enough, sis." Yakko said to Dot, sounding like a parent.

"You guys are here all by yourselves?" Mike asked them.

"No, we're here with Scratchy." Dot answered.

"Scratchnsniff? Where is he?" Mike questioned.

"Don't know." Wakko replied, shrugging.

"KIDZES!"

All four look to their left and they saw Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff running towards them. Once he got close to them, he stopped and started to pant, sweat all over his bald head.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Fox." Otto greeted Mike after he regained his breath.

"Hi, doc. Long time no see. A season to be more precise." Mike greeted back.

Otto then looked at the Warners with a miffed look and said with a serious tone.

"Lizten here, Yakko, Wakko und Dot! I took yus here so that we can have a vunderful time at ze muzem but if yus keep disobeying me und run amok, ve vill go back to ze tower, thiz minute!"

"Come on, daduuuu! We were just having fun." Wakko said.

"How many timez duz I haz to tell yus? I'm not yur father! I am yur P-sychiatrist!" Otto said, crossing his arms.

"That's not what she said…" Yakko said, smiling in a dirty way, his eyes semi-closed and his eyebrows moving up and down.

Otto's face turned red with anger and his hands were shaking.

"THAT DOEZ IT! VE'RE GOING HOME, RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh come on, doc…" Dot begged him.

"NEIN!" he said firmly. "Yu've been very naughty and for that yu vill be punished. Follow me back to the car. I'm going to teach yus some manners when ve get home. Goodbye, Mr. Fox. Nice seeing you again." he said and made his way to the exit.

"Come along, kidzes."

"Bye, Otto." Mike said, waving his hand.

"Gee, who put a bee in his pants?" Dot asked, her hands on her hips.

Wakko then picked up a bee from his pocket and tip toed his way to Scratchnsniff and put the bee in his pants.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the shrink screamed and started to run with his arms on his posterior.

"I rest my case." Dot said, her palm slapping her left side of the face.

"Come on sibs, let's go home." Yakko said and then all three Warners put their hands on their butts, screamed, and ran to the direction that Scratchnsniff had taken.

"Phew! I'm glad that's not me." Mike sighted with relief, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

* * *

It was now 9:30 in the evening and the museum closed its doors. Everyone had left for their homes except Mike, who was sitting in his office, reading some magazines. After reading a few, he tossed some of them aside and looked at the audience with a bored expression.

His eyes then shifted to the clock hanged on the wall, which showed 9:35.

"Oh man! Four hours and twenty-five minutes till my shift ends… This is so boring now that I'm all alone in this big museum…" he complained, resting his head on his palm.

After a while, he looked at the watch again and his jaw fell to the ground when he saw that it showed 9:25.

"What in the name?" he exclaimed.

The clocks then sprouted two mechanical arms with white gloves and said:

"Sorry!"

The clock then rearranged its arrows so that it showed 9:50 and then its arms retracted back.

Mike rubbed his eyes.

"If I don't do something, I'll go insane. I think I'll go on another patrol and maybe get a soda from that vending machine."

Then, just before he could make a move, the lights went out, the interior of the museum completely engulfed by darkness.

"Oh man! A power failure! Just what I needed." Mike said in an annoyed tone and he then picked up his flashlight, turned it on, and then proceeded to the room where the circuit breaker was.

Along the way, Mike had to admit that the museum looked scary when the lights were out. Great, tall and numerous shadows in all possible forms filled the walls and some of them looked unsettling and intimidating. Some of them looked like they were moving as Mike advanced, making them look like they were toons dressed in black. Mike then stopped when he saw a big, terrifying looking shadow on the wall, a shadow that belonged to a bone constructed model of a T-Rex.

"Hehehehe! It's just a skeleton. Nothing but bones, hehehehehehe, nothing to worry about… except if it comes to life during midnight…" Mike laughed nervously and then he let out a big sneeze.

Then the big T-Rex shadow sprung to life, looked at Mike and said:

"Gesundheit."

"Thanks." Mike thanked and then he had a shocked expression on his face. He turned his head to look at the shadow but it became motionless once more.

"Okay… that was unexpected..." Mike said and he quickly ran away from the T-Rex exposition.

When he reached the power room, he climbed down the stairs and looked for the breaker. After finding it, he looked at it and noticed that it was in perfect state and it was turned off. Before restoring the power, Mike put on a pair of yellow, rubber-made gloves.

"Hey, I'm not making the same mistake and get myself electrocuted again." he said to the audience.

He then pulled the lever upwards and soon enough the power was restored and the lights turned on.

"Problem solved." Mike said proudly, wiping off his hands and then he removed his gloves.

"I hope I won't I have any more of these events during my shift."

Mike then heard a whistle coming from the top of the stairs and when he turned his head, he saw a figure, wearing a black suit that covered its entire body with a black mask on its face, waving its hand at Mike.

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mike said at once and ran to the stairs but when he got to the top, the figure slammed the door so fast that Mike did not have enough time to react and his nose collided with the door, resulting in him tumbling down the stairs.

"Ouch!" he cried, rubbing his nose. He then got on his feet and looked at the door.

"That must have been a thief but how did he get in? No matter, I have to catch him otherwise I'll lose my job."

And, with a determined attitude and a strong will, Mike climbed the stairs and opened the door.

"Where did he go?" Mike asked, looking in all directions.

He then heard whistling again and saw the thief near the art exposition.

"HALT!" Mike cried but the thief just chuckled and ran through the entrance to the exposition.

Mike followed him and started to look for the thief. Inside the exposition, there were sculptures, paintings, statues, photos, collages, prints, artists' books, but no sign of the thief.

"He must be around here somewhere." Mike said in his thoughts and he then saw something that caught his eye: a large painting on the wall that depicted a group of people all dressed in white behind a castle in a meadow and right in the bottom left corner of the painting, there was a black figure.

Mike went closer to the painting to examine it and once he got near the black figure, it came to life, turned its head, and kissed Mike on the nose.

Taken by surprise, Mike backed away, rubbing his nose and looking disgusted and that allowed the figure to jump out of the painting, passing Mike at a fast speed and escaping him once more.

Mike then picked up a guard station from his belt and said:

"This is Mike, requesting immediate backup. There's a thief here and uh… hello? Hello?"

Mike then realized something and looked at the audience, embarrassed and smiling in a nervous way.

"Ooops! I forgot that I'm the only security guard here but there is something I can do to get backup; I'll activate the alarm system from my office."

Said and done, he went to his office to activate the alarm. Once he got near the desk, he lowered himself to press the button that was under the desk but when he pressed it, the alarms did not make a beep.

"What the heck?" Mike exclaimed and when he bent down even more, he saw that someone had tampered with the alarm because some of the wires had been cut with pliers.

"Clever but not clever enough." Mike remarked and he put his hands on the wires and tried to reconnect them but as soon as two wires established contact, Mike got himself electrocuted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, the bolts of lighting traversing his body and revealing his skeleton like in an X-ray. Eventually, Mike let go of the wires and fell to the ground with smoke emanating from his body and his hands and legs were twitching.

"Sc… sc… yuo… t… y… ft… xc… sw… t." Mike uttered these sounds as he tried to get up.

The thief, who had watched the scene, walked to him and looked at Mike, giggling.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?"

Mike then took out the pepper spray from his belt.

"Don't make a move! I got a pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!" Mike said to the thief.

However, when he used the spray, it did not hit the thief, it hit Mike because he was holding it the other way and the spray was aimed at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mike yelled, covering his already red and filled with tears eyes.

The thief then looked at the audience and held up a sign: "What a loser!"

While Mike was busy rubbing his eyes, the thief made his way to the second floor of the museum. It did not take long for Mike to catch up with the thief and started to chase him all over the second floor but the thief had a trick up his sleeve. After he got to a significant distance, he took out some banana peels and tossed them on the floor. When Mike came into the scene, he slipped on one of them and was now heading to the stairs that led to the first floor. Mike tried to stop the banana peel by using his reflexes and his quick thinking and, somehow, managed to stop the peel just when it got near to the first step.

"Phew, that was close…" Mike sighted with relief, looking down at the stairs but when he turned his face, he saw the thief in front of him. Though Mike could not see, he could tell that he was smiling and after the fox took a better look at him, the thief looked feminine, and there was something very familiar about her.

She then raised her finger and when Mike realized what she was about to do, he moved his arms forward, his hands waving left and right desperately and he spoke with a trembling voice:

"Please, don't do this! I beg of you, please don't…"

The female thief put her finger under her chin and then turned around as if she reconsidered her decision but, unfortunately for Mike, she used her long tail to gently push Mike down the stairs.

"I… HATE… YOU!" Mike managed to say before he tumbled down the stairs, his body hitting every step with a loud sound eventually rolling down on the floor and hitting a suit of armor. The armor trembled and pieces of it fell down on Mike, covering him.

When Mike removed the pieces off him, he gasped when he saw the thief standing close to him. She then lowered herself and looked at Mike with a pair of sparkling eyes while rubbing his chest with her right hand.

"You-you-you… are… under…" Mike babbled but the female thief put her forefinger on his lips to shut him up.

Mike stated to sweat when she used her tail to tickle his chin and the poor fox was unable to fight back. She then moved closer to him and kissed his neck, which made Mike to faint.

* * *

When Mike opened his eyes, he saw Judith Harrison looking down on him.

"Good morning, Mr. Fox." she greeted him with a smile.

"MORNING?" he exclaimed, getting on his feet and looking around. She was right. It was morning and there were people visiting the museum.

"Ms. Harrison, what happened?" Mike asked, rubbing his head.

"You were found unconscious near this suit of armor; well, it's no longer a suit of armor now." Harrison explained, looking at the mess.

Mike then started to remember everything that had happened the previous night.

"Ms. Harrison, there was a thief here last night!"

"A thief? What are you talking about, Mr. Fox?" Harrison asked, crossing her arms.

"A thief! A person who steals things!" Mike tried to explain.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Nothing was stolen. I checked."

Mike was struggling to understand.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE? DID I JUST DREAM WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Then his answer came.

"Hi Mikey!"

Mike turned around and saw Minerva Mink, who was wearing a red dress and a purse on her shoulder, smiling at him.

"MINERVA? What are you doing here?"

"She helped me." Harrison suddenly answered.

"WHAT?" Mike exclaimed.

"Perhaps I should stop pretending that I don't know anything and spill the beans. You see, Mr. Fox, I was uncertain that you will take your job seriously so I decided to test your skills and see how you perform. Of course, it was hard to think of a test but then I saw Ms. Mink through my window two days ago and when I saw how men reacted to her, I knew she would be perfect for the job so I called her to help me with the test." Harrison explained.

"After Ms. Harrison explained to me her plan, I was going to ask her for a pay since my services are not cheap but when she told me that you were the security guard, I said to myself that I was going to have fun so I did it on the house." Minerva said.

"That's right. So after Ms. Mink agreed, I gave her a spare set of keys that allowed her to enter the museum after closing time and to make sure that you would not recognize her since she told me that you two know each other, I gave her one of my daughter's ninja costume that she once wore during Halloween." Harrison continued.

"Wait! Let me see if I got this right..." Mike said and turned to Minerva. "You were the thief that was here last night?"

Minerva giggled and said:

"That's right, sweetie. You've caught me."

"So it was all just a test?" Mike asked in a bewildered tone.

"Yes, and after seeing you lying on the floor, it seems that you have failed so I have no choice but to-" Harrison started to say but Minerva interrupted her.

"Wait, Ms. Harrison! Mikey did a great job last night and I saw how determined he was to catch me. He may be a bit clumsy from time to time but he is perfect for this job and besides, I think I might have exaggerated a bit so, please, I beg of you to reconsider. Don't fire him. He's a good boy."

Mike looked at Minerva with a stunned look. Did Minerva Mink stand up for him?

Harrison thought about this for a minute and then said:

"Very well then. If Ms. Mink says that you showed determination then you can keep your job, Mr. Fox."

"Really?" Mike asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. Now I must return to my work. Thank you again for your help, Ms. Mink, and I expect some good results from you, Mr. Fox." Harrison said to both of them and she then headed to her office.

Mike did not know what to say to Minerva.

"I-I-I..."

"No need to thank me, Mikey." Minerva said.

"But-but-but why? Why did you…?"

"Consider this as my reward for helping me out with Michelle that time." the mink explained.

"I… thank you, Minerva. You're… are… really nice." Mike managed to thank her.

"No problem." she said and pinched his left cheek gently.

"I have to say that I had a blast last night. We should do this again some other time…" she added with a seductive tone.

"I don't think that is going to happen in the near future." Mike said, sweating.

Minerva then kissed Mike on his cheeks, making his ears to let out steam.

"I have to go now. See you some other time, cutie." she said and headed toward the exit.

Mike just stood there, motionless with his jaw wide open and his heart pounding like a jackhammer.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Dr. Scratchnsniff, The Warner Siblings as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, references and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 28: Minerva vs. Michelle (Round 2) (Michelle and Minerva are duking it out again and Mike is caught in between these two mink girls.)


	28. Episode 28: Minerva vs Michelle Round 2

_**Minerva vs. Michelle Round 2**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Inside her tree log house…

"_It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's not pretty being me_"

Minerva Mink was singing melodiously while she was sitting on a chair in front of her mirror, combing her hair with a brush. In order for her to look her best, she knew that she had to make sure that even the smallest millimeter of her hair was perfect if she was going to find the man of her dreams, her special someone, her soul mate. According to Minerva, it usually took her about two hours for her hair to reach the perfection that she was seeking and that meant a lot of brushing and brushing. When she looked into the mirror and smiled in a satisfied way, she put the brush down, raised herself from her chair, went to the wardrobe, and put on her orange jumpsuit.

"What to do today?" she asked in her mind. "So many things to do, so little time... I think I'll take a small walk in the city."

After taking her purse and locking the front door of her house, she headed toward the city. It was a beautiful day to go for a stroll. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, pedestrians were saluting each other in a friendly way, the beautiful green color of the grass and of the leaves gave Minerva's eyes a spectacle to remember.

"I have a feeling that today will be a great day." she said happily, as she was making her way through the city. She giggled every time she saw guys doing wild takes whenever they saw her walking by.

"Men…" she said in a playful tone.

She then shifted her eyes upward and saw something that made her to drop her purse: a giant poster on the side of a building announcing a new movie coming to the big screens entitled "Resident Toon" and the leading role was played by… Michelle Mink?

"WHAT?" Minerva exclaimed. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"What do you mean?" a pedestrian asked her.

"That poster!" Minerva said, pointing her at the poster.

The pedestrian looked at where Minerva was pointing and said:

"Oh yeah, isn't it great? The famous Hollywood starlet Michelle Mink got the leading role in that movie. I'm so glad that Megan Fox didn't get it."

Then another pedestrian joined in the conversation.

"And I heard that she will play along with Arnold Schwarzenegger."

Minerva could not believe her ears and to make matters worse, she spotted a group of teenagers all wearing shirts with Michelle's face printed on them. They were all having a big discussion and the subject was, of course, about Michelle.

"Did you hear that Michelle Mink donated twenty million dollars to charity? She is so generous." one of the teenagers said, clasping his hands together.

"And did you know that she signed a contract with a music company so that her music album could be published?" another teenager revealed this piece of information.

"I even heard that she once had breakfast with the Queen of England." a third one said.

"Michelle Mink is the greatest toon in the entire world." the fourth teenager exclaimed.

"Yes, she is." the other three agreed.

Minerva felt like she couldn't breathe. What was going on? How did Michelle get so famous?

Minerva got down on her knees and yelled:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two pedestrians and the teenagers looked at her with funny looks, thinking that Minerva was crazy. Then one of the teenagers looked to his right and squealed:

"IT'S MICHELLE MINK!"

The other teenagers looked as well and soon enough they started to scream their lungs out, holding their hands on their heads.

"My God! It's really her!" one of the pedestrians cried, pointing his forefinger at something behind Minerva.

Minerva, reluctantly, turned her head and saw Michelle Mink, wearing a purple dress, white gloves, a pearl necklace around her neck, and diamond earrings.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ms. Minerva The-Not-So-Successful Mink. I've finally beaten you, Minerva." Michelle said in a smug tone.

"Michelle! How did you… I mean… how in the world?" Minerva tried to speak.

Michelle then looked at the sky, raised her arms, and said with an almighty tone:

"I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURE ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! MY FORTUNE AND WEALTH IS WITHOUT BOUNDARIES! PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD LOVE ME, ADORE ME, AND WORSHIP ME! THE WORLD IS AT MY FEET!"

Minerva started to cry because this was unbearable for her but then she saw something that gave her a glint of hope: Michelangelo Phillip Fox was approaching the two minks, looking pleased and with his hands in his pockets.

"Mikey! Please, help me!" Minerva begged for Mike's help.

Mike just smiled in a mischievous way and started to laugh.

"Why should I help you? Have you forgotten that I'm no longer interested in hunting you? And besides, I've finally found the woman of my dreams... Ain't that right, baby?" Mike said to Minerva, looking at Michelle, his left eyebrow moving up and down.

Michelle smiled in a dirty way and hugged Mike.

"Of course, my little sweetheart..." she said in a seductive tone, rubbing Mike's chin and then Mike and Michelle kissed each other on the lips.

Then something strange happened that caught Minerva off guard. The sky turned red, a massive explosion was heard, people were screaming and running for their lives, the city started to crumble into pieces, the streets cracked like eggs, and Minerva saw that the pieces were falling into an abyss below. She tried to run way to escape but it was no use because it did take long for the last piece of pavement fell along with her into a never-ending hole…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Minerva screamed loudly.

* * *

She turned her head left and right and sighted with relief when she had found out that she was in her warm and comfortable bed in her nice and cozy home. She looked at her watch and it showed half past four in the morning. She then started to rub her forehead with her right hand, wiping off the sweat while holding her left hand on her chest to calm down her heart beats.

"It was just a nightmare... Just a stupid nightmare…" she muttered and she then got up from her bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. While she was drinking, she tried to remember what that nightmare was about and then the image of Mike and Michelle kissing each other appeared in her mind. Upon remembering that, Minerva had a disgusted look on her face.

"Mikey and Michelle? Uuuuuhhhhh... YUUUCK! There's no way Mikey would ever fall for a girl like Michelle but wait.. If Michele were to find out that Mike is trying to capture me and take me to the Guild, there is no denying that she will gladly help him and he could accept her help. Those two can be a problem but an even bigger one should they ally themselves! Nah, I shouldn't worry. Mikey would never team up with Michelle." Minerva said in an assuring tone and she went back to her bed. She tucked in, put her head on her pillow and she was ready to resume her nap but then she opened her eyes and had a worried expression on her face.

"Would he?"

* * *

The alarm on her clock started ringing at half past eight in the morning, awakening Minerva from her slumber. She, lazily, turned it off and then she stretched her arms and yawned. After making her bed, she went to her bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, she exited her bathroom and head out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. While she was buttering a piece of toast, she heard whistling and wolf howls coming from outside near the pond. Minerva put the piece of toast on a plate and went outside to investigate the source of those sounds. Michelle Mink was in the pond near Minerva's house, the water reaching her ankles, wearing only a bikini, posing in very provocative ways for a crowd of male toons who were doing wild takes, howling like wolves and taking photos of Michelle with cameras and cell phones. This was not a pretty sight for Minerva who had clenched her teeth, frowned, and went to confront Michelle, her feet heavily stomping on the ground.

"WOOHOOOO! Two hot babes! This is getting better and better!" said a male squirrel from the crowd when he saw Minerva coming.

Minerva looked at the male audience with an irritated expression on her face and said:

"All of you: HIT THE ROAD!"

The males walked away, their heads down and with their tails in between their legs, mumbling complaints and cursing.

Michelle turned angrily to Minerva.

"What the heck, Minerva? Why did you drive them away? I really liked being in the center of attention!"

"Michelle, you're standing in the pond which is included in **MY** property so it's **MY **pond and you have trespassed into private property! **MINE**!" Minerva answered, emphasizing the last word and pointing her finger at her.

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Not this again... When are you going to get in your thick head that this pond is public property which means that everyone has free access?"

"I'm not in the mood for a conversation with you. Now scat and never show your face here again!" Minerva said in a demanding tone and pointed her finger to her right.

"You're not telling me what to do, Minerva Mink!" Michelle said, crossing her arms.

"I'm warning you! If you don't leave right now I'll-" Minerva began her threat but Michelle had interrupted her.

"Do what? Attack the most beautiful mink girl in the forest with sticks and stones?"

"Excuse me? I **AM **the most beautiful mink girl in this forest!" Minerva said, breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah? Who says that?"

"Everyone." Minerva said, putting her left hand on her hip and her right one behind her head and was waiting to see if someone was agreeing but the only response she got was the sound of crickets chirping.

"HA! No one does!" Michelle said, pointing her finger at Minerva who had a disappointed look on her face.

"It is obvious who is the most beautiful… **ME**!" Michelle exclaimed and then posed in a seductive way, her head tilted to her back and her hands holding her long hair but, just like Minerva, the only sound she heard was, again, the sound of crickets chirping.

"Tough crowd…" Michelle remarked.

Minerva then cleared her throat and said:

"Michelle, it's obvious that neither of us can proclaim ourselves as the most beautiful, attractive, and smartest mink girl given our cricket responses so what do you say if we organize an election campaign?"

"An election campaign?" Michelle asked in a bewildered tone.

"Yeah. We will ask the population of the forest to vote for who they think is the most beautiful, wisest and attractive out of both of us and that way we can finally solve our feud once and for all and find out who was right all the time." Minerva explained.

Michelle scratched her chin, thinking about what Minerva had said.

"I never thought I would say this but that's not a bad idea... I'm in." Michelle agreed. "If I win, I will use this pond how many times I want and you will keep your big, fat mouth shut for two months." Michelle continued.

"And if I win?" Minerva asked.

"Then… I'll never come near the pond again and I will also buy you that rare and expensive purse down at Macy's store." Michelle said, just thinking about what she had promised to do made her stomach to turn.

"The snakeskin one?" Minerva asked.

"Yup." Michelle answered.

"Okay! I'm in as well. Also, there will be no fraud, okay? No stealing of votes." Minerva questioned Michelle.

"Absolutely." Michelle said, holding two fingers crossed behind her back.

"I agree as well. We are talking about a fair election." Minerva said and she too had two fingers crossed behind her back.

"Okay! Then let the campaign begin..." Michelle said and for the very first time, she and Minerva shook hands.

* * *

The very next day, there were banners, balloons and posters all over the forest, all having the same message: Who is the most beautiful, attractive, and smartest? Michelle Mink or Minerva Mink? Vote now!

Soon enough, when the news of the campaign spread like wild fire, toons, mostly males, started to appear and thus the voting started.

However, this campaign was not without any attempts of fraud and voting influence. When no one was looking, Minerva removed posters and banners that featured Vote for Michelle and replaced them with Vote for Minerva and Michelle did the same thing. The girls also spread lies about each other, convincing toons to vote in their favor through their own methods of persuasion, in the hopes of getting more votes.

After the voting, everyone gathered near Minerva's pond to find out the results. A rabbit with a top hat and a monocle was entrusted to count the votes. You can imagine how Minerva and Michelle were feeling, like a college student waiting for his grades at his exams, sweating, gulping, and shaking.

When the rabbit finished, he spoke with a British accent:

"Alright. The votes have been counted and here are the results: Minerva with two hundred and twenty-seven votes and Michelle with two hundred and twenty-seven votes. It's a tie!"

Everyone gasped. It was a tie! Both Minerva and Michelle had the same number of votes. There couldn't have been a winner if it was a tie but then Minerva and Michelle remembered that there was one toon that did not vote, someone they hadn't seen all day during the election campaign, the toon who had the last vote, the tiebreaker and that toon was…

"Mikey!" Minerva and Michelle said in unison.

* * *

In his house, Mike was relaxing himself by resting on his couch and reading a book. He had no idea that there was an election campaign going on but he was soon going to find out when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming..." he said. He put the book down and went to answer the door and his eyes widen when he saw that the person who had knocked was Michelle.

"Mi-Mi-Michelle?" Mike stuttered.

"Hello Mikey..." Michelle said, smiling and having her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I came here to ask you why you did not participate in the election campaign." Michelle replied.

"Election campaign? What election campaign?" Mike asked, scratching his head.

"The one where you vote who is the most beautiful, attractive and smartest either me or Minerva." Michelle answered and then put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell you haven't heard of it."

"That doesn't sound like an election campaign to me. It sounds more like a voting contest." Mike expressed his opinion.

"Anyway, who are you going to vote for? Me or Minerva?" Michelle asked, sounding impatient.

"You're asking me to vote for you? I thought that you hated me because I had helped Minerva. Don't you remember?" Mike reminded her.

Michelle giggled and moved closer to Mike, putting her hand tenderly on his cheek and rubs it gently.

"Oh, Mikey, I don't hate you for that. I realized that the only reason why you had helped Minerva was because she used her charms on you and you were not able to resist her. Will you, please, vote for me? If you do, I'll give you my phone number and we could go out on a date…" Michelle spoke in a seductive tone and she then kissed Mike on his nose.

Mike blushed and smiled shyly.

"Well, I-I-I…" he bumbled.

"Don't listen to her, Mikey!"

Mike and Michelle turned to the right and saw Minerva running toward them.

"Michelle is lying! She won't do any of the things that she promised!" Minerva accused her.

"How dare you accuse me of lying? Of all the nerve!" Michelle said in a peeved tone.

"Yes, I have the nerve to speak the truth." Minerva fought back and then she moved closer to Mike.

"My dear Mikey, we've known each other for quite some time. You will vote for me, right sweetie?" she said in a cooing tone and fluttered her eyelashes.

"You can't influence someone's voting decision!" Michelle yelled.

"Oh and what were you doing two minute ago, huh? Besides, Mikey is going to vote for me because I, unlike you, keep my promises." Minerva argued with Michelle and held on to Mike's right arm.

"No, Mikey is going to vote for me!" Michelle said and she grabbed Mike's left arm and pulled it towards her.

"No, Mikey will vote for me!" Minerva said, pulling Mike's right arm.

"He'll vote for me!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"CUT IT OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Mike yelled.

The girls stopped and let go of his arms and Mike was shocked to see that his arms were three times longer their length.

He then rotated his arms like propellers and his arms regained their normal length.

"Listen to me! I don't want to drag myself into this stupid campaign. I'm not voting for either of you and that is final!" Mike said and he walked away, heading towards the city but Minerva and Michelle were not going to accept his statement. They needed his vote desperately so they followed him, hoping to change his mind.

* * *

Upon reaching the city, Mike looked behind to see if he had been followed but luckily, there was nobody behind him. Mike sighted with relief because he really did not want to deal with Minerva or Michelle and their "beauty voting contest" as Mike called it.

"Those girls will drive me insane with that campaign. I best stay away till it's over." Mike said to himself and then his stomach started to growl.

"Looks like my tummy needs food." Mike remarked and then he saw a hot dog stand a few feet in front of him.

"Ah, perfect!" he exclaimed and he walked to the stand. The vendor was facing his back at Mike and did not seem to notice him.

"Um, excuse me, sir." Mike said to the vendor, poking his shoulder. "Could I have a hot dog with everything, please?"

The vendor twirled, revealing himself as Michelle.

"Sure thing, Mikey, but before that, I must know: will you vote for me?"

Mike screamed and ran away, leaving behind a trail of fire. Once he got to a safe distance, he stopped to catch his breath, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his head against a fence.

"Thirsty?" a mysterious voice said.

"Yes, very..." Mike replied.

"Here, drink this." the voice said and gave Mike a glass of lemonade.

Mike took the glass without hesitation and drank the whole content.

"That was refreshing… Thank you." Mike thanked the voice.

"With pleasure, now will you, please, vote for me, Mikey?"

Mike shifted his head and saw that the voice had belonged to Minerva Mink.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Mike screamed and dashed towards the opposite direction.

"I need to find a place to hide!" Mike exclaimed and then he spotted something promising: an open manhole that lead to the sewers.

"AHA! Perfect!" Mike exclaimed and he moved the manhole away and climbed down the ladder into the sewer. It was dark, smelly, and cramp inside; the only sound that could be heard was the sound of water dripping, water traveling through pipes and the squeaking of the rats not to mention the millions of germs, and bacteria that were infecting the sewers.

"They'll never think of looking for me in here. Ah man, it stinks down here and it's so dark. Where's that box of matches… aha! Here it is." Mike said, and he lit a match and noticed in horror a five-foot tall alligator snarling at him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mike yelled and climbed the ladder back to the surface at lightning speed.

"And stay out of my sewer, you fox varmint, or I'll have you for dinner!" the alligator said in a threatening tone, gesturing with his fist.

After climbing back up, Mike quickly went to the subway. He didn't care which train he was taking, he needed to get away from Minerva and Michelle for the sake of his sanity so he took the first train that was on the station.

"Excuse me, coming through... pardon me ma'am…" Mike said as he was making his way through the crowd inside the train to get to a seat. Once he sat down, he took a deep breath and then exhaled and had a relieved look on his face.

"Attention, the doors are closing!" the voice on the speaker said and soon enough the doors closed and the train started to move.

"Next stop, Market Avenue!" the voice continued. "Attention all passengers, if Michelangelo Phillip Fox is on this train, we have received a message that goes like this:" and then the voice changed into Minerva's voice. "Please, vote for me Mikey!"

When the train stopped at the next station, Mike charged out of the subway like a bull, screaming and waving his arms in frantic manner.

"Why won't these girls just leave me alone?" Mike asked as he was running and then he stopped when he saw a blind man wearing sunglasses, a sombrero, leather pants, and a leather jacket sitting on a blanket on the sidewalk, holding a plastic glass in his hand.

"Poor guy!" Mike remarked with a sad tone and walked to the blind man.

"Here you go, mack. I'll give you a quarter." Mike said and he bent down and dropped a quarter in the glass. The man then took off his sunglass and his sombrero and Mike gasped when he saw Michelle.

"I don't need a quarter, sweetie. All I need is your vote." Michelle said in flirty tone.

"NOOOO!" Mike shouted and rushed to a nearby internet café. Mike calmed down, wiping off the sweat on his forehead when he saw that neither Michelle nor Minerva were in the café.

"Since I'm here, I might as well check my e-mail." Mike said to the audience and he went to a computer and logged in to his mail account. However, his eyes widened when he saw that he had 16890005678 mail messages. When he clicked on the inbox, he saw that all of them were from either Minerva or Michelle but they all had the same message: Please vote for me!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mike screamed loudly and speeded outside, creating a strong a tornado inside the café.

"Hey, man, you forgot to pay!" the man at the counter said to Mike.

The fox returned and paid ten dollars.

"Here you go, keep the change. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. AAAAAAAAHHH!" Mike screamed and exited the café at fast speed.

"That fox is loco..." the man said, having his forefinger pointing to his head and rotating his hand.

You're familiar with the phrase: _You can run but you can't hide,_ readers? Well, that was what happened to Mike. Eventually, Minerva and Michelle cornered him in an alley where Mike had no means of escaping.

"Now will you vote for one of us, Mikey?" Minerva asked him.

Mike got on his knees and put his hands on the pavement, not looking at the two minks.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll vote! I'll vote! You win! You win!"

Both the girls smiled triumphantly.

"Huh, he surrendered sooner that I had expected." Michelle remarked.

* * *

"All right, ladies and gentlemen! The final vote has been placed in this urn." the rabbit with the monocle said to the crowd while holding the urn with Mike's vote.

The rabbit then pulled the vote out of the urn, read it and said:

"And the winner is…"

Minerva and Michelle were sweating, biting their nails, and breathing fast.

"MINERVA MINK with two hundred and twenty-eight votes!" the rabbit declared the winner.

The crowd cheered and applauded and Minerva was in tears.

"YES! YES! I WON! I WON!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up and down, holding her fists upward.

Michelle looked at Minerva with a scornful look and had her arms crossed. Minerva then grabbed Michelle's ear and yelled:

"HA! I BEAT YOU! YOU MUST NEVER COME NEAR MY POND EVER AGAIN! HAHAHAH!"

Michelle was trembling like gelatin and she had a cringed look on her face after Minerva shouted in her ear but then Minerva then picked up her ear again and said:

"AND YOU MUST BUY ME A SNAKE-SKIN PURSE!"

"I'll get you next time, Minerva Mink... This ain't over…" Michelle muttered.

Mike, who was in the cheering crowd, smiled and then he headed to his house.

Say, Mike!

"Yes?"

Why did you vote for Minerva?

Mike then stopped walking, turned his head left and right and then he moved closer to the camera and put his right hand to his mouth.

"It's because I knew that Michelle was not going to respect her promises. The only thing she wanted from me was my vote. Well, Minerva might have wanted the same thing but between you and me, I prefer Minerva over Michelle any day. At least, Minerva has a heart unlike Michelle." he whispered to the audience.

Um, Mike… Uh, look to your right.

"What?" Mike exclaimed and when he looked to his right, he saw Minerva smiling at him and having her eyes semi-closed.

"MINERVA! How long were you there?" Mike asked her.

"Aww, that was so sweet of you to say, Mikey. And I heard every word you said." Minerva answered in a sultry tone.

She then hugged Mike tightly and said:

"Thank you so much for voting for me..." and she smooched Mike all over his face.

Mike then turned into a rocket, launched himself to the sky and exploded in a rain of fireworks, leaving behind a message: I VOTED FOR MINERVA!

Minerva giggled and said:

"Aww! That fox always knows how to impress me."

She then looked at the audience and winked.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs features, content, characters and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Michelle Mink belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 29: The Dark Fox (In Gotham City, a dark angel watches over the innocents and punishes the criminals and villains all in the name of right and justice. He is vengeance, he is the night, he is… Batfox?)


	29. Episode 29: The Dark Fox

_**The Dark Fox**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Rotham City was like every other city in the world with its beautiful and gothic architecture, rich history and culture and its residents going on with their daily lives. However, every city in the world has a disease and this city was not an exception. What Rotham was suffering was corruption, fraud and, perhaps the worst of them all, crime. Every night, hundreds of criminals came out and committed all sorts of illegal activities like theft, blackmail, kidnapping innocent people, murdering, with the sole purpose of creating chaos, and spread anarchy across the city. However, everyone living in Rotham slept peacefully because they knew that a dark, costumed vigilante was protecting their city, a caped crusader who watched the city during the night, punishing criminals and wrongdoers in the name of justice. He was vengeance, he was the night he was…**BATFOX**!

Just then, on top of a building, from behind the statue of a gargoyle, Michelangelo Phillip Fox emerged. He was wearing a black cape, a black mask with long, pointy ears, black boots and gloves with three sharp points on the lower side, a grey suit made of Kevlar with a bat design printed on his torso and a yellow, utility belt strapped around his waist.

"Normally, I can't stand capes but this time I'll make an exception." Mike said to the audience as he was admiring his new outfit. "Gotta say, I look dashing in this suit. I know what you're thinking: Where is the real Batman? Well, I'm standing in for him cause he's in another city, I think it's...um…Arkham City or something…well, anyway enough chit chat. It's time for me to adopt the urban, gritty crime detective personality and voice."

Mike then cleared his throat and started to say some words with a deep and thick voice but if anyone was there to listen to him, no one would have understood a word he said and to make matters worse, by speaking like that, it hurt his throat and the fox started to cough.

"Ah forget it! I'm not going to be like Christian Bale for the sake of my throat. I'll just use my normal voice." Mike decided.

He then heard the sound of an alarm going off. He looked down, and saw police cars parked near Rotham's National Bank with their sires turned on and police officers scattered across the street, blocking pedestrians and reporters.

Batfox then jumped off the building and used his cape to glide down, safely, to the ground.

"Hey, look! It's Batfox!" one of the police officers said when he had spotted the dark knight.

"What's the situation?" Batfox asked.

"We're unsure if the suspects are armed or not but we are certain that-"

"Stay here. I'll go and investigate." Batfox interrupted him and made his way to the door of the bank.

Just then, the police captain grabbed Batfox by his shoulder.

"Hold it right there, you winged freak! You're not going anywhere! You have no authority and this is a police matter that isn't your concern."

Batfox turned his head and gave the captain a stare that could make even Scarecrow to cower in fear. The captain looked intimidated and removed his hand from Batfox's shoulder.

"If you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'll send in my boys. Got it?" the captain said to him.

Batfox did not respond and marched to the door, ready to confront the villains.

"Sir, don't you think that we should send a couple of our officers to help him?" an officer asked the captain.

"Don't bother. He is Batfox. He doesn't need backup." the captain replied, crossing his arms.

* * *

Inside the bank…

"Stop right there! Don't take another step!" a security guard said, pointing his gun at a feminine figure who was walking towards him.

"We have guns and we're not afraid to use them!" another security guard said, moving backwards.

The figure stopped walking, raised her forefinger, and began to move it left and right.

"Tsk, tsk! You boys shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys. You've been very naughty and for that you must be punished and I think a good SPANKING is in order for both of you." the figure said and then she did a cartwheel flip followed by a back flip and she landed behind the security guards.

"Peek-a-boo!" the figure said, tapping the guards on their backs. When the guards turned around, the figure did a roundhouse kick and knocked the guards off cold.

"No more birthday presents for you, boys, till you learn some proper manners." the figure said and then she looked at audience, revealing herself as HelloNurse wearing Harley Quinn's trademark red and black outfit with a latex black mask covering her blue eyes and wearing a makeup, making her lips black and her face white.

"Hello, readers! Say hello to Harley Nurse! How do you like my new outfit? Pretty hot, huh? I'm actually glad that MasterOfYourFate decided to use me to play Harley Quinn since I haven't appeared in this series except only two times so this is my golden opportunity to shine in front of the cameras. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bank to rob. Buh-bye now!"

Harley Nurse then made her way to the big vault located at the end of the room, while humming a song. She then picked up a card and used it on the vault's door but it rejected the card. Harley looked miffed and tried again but got the same result. She then looked at the card and tossed it away.

"Looks like I have to do this the old fashion way…" she said and she twirled, taking a few steps away from the vault but then she turned around, pulled out a bazooka and fired at the vault. The vault door was damaged cause of the shot and then it slowly opened itself.

"Mommy's little helper..." Harley said, stroking the bazooka and then kissed it. She then made her way inside the vault and saw bags filled with money, coins and many gold bars.

"It would be such a crime to leave all this money and gold in this big, cold, and dark safe. Don't worry, darlings, I'll take you to a more fitting place." Harley said and then she pulled out a giant sack and started to put gold bars and money bills in it. She then stopped when she saw the shadow of a bat on the wall in front of her.

"Harley Nurse…" a voice behind her said.

Harley turned around and when she saw Batfox, she smiled.

"Well, well! If it isn't the world's greatest detective: The Dork Knight!"

"Give up, Harley. There's no escape." Batfox said seriously.

"And what will you do if I refuse? You'll send me in my room without supper?" Harley said in a mocking tone.

"If you think that I'm going to…"

"Blah, blah, blah, always with that hero talk, Bats! Do you have this annoying habit of lecturing every villain that you encounter? If I were you, I would watch out for that vine." Harley said to him, smiling in a mischievous way.

"What vine?" Batfox asked.

"The vine near your feet." Harley pointed at Batfox's feet with her finger.

When Batfox looked down, he saw that a large vine was wrapping itself around his ankles.

"What the?" he exclaimed but before he could cut free, the vine had pulled him and was now hanging our hero upside down from the ceiling.

"Looks like my plants really like you, Batfox…" a sultry voice suddenly spoke.

Batfox rotated his head to his right and saw another feminine figure concealed in the darkness.

"Poison Mink!" Batfox said, narrowing his eyes.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself as Minerva Mink who was wearing Poison Ivy's green outfit. She then smiled and walked toward Batfox. The vine lowered Batfox so that Poison Mink could get a good look at him.

"Aww, did you miss me, darling?" Poison Mink said in a cooing voice, rubbing Batfox's chin.

Batfox tried to break free and Poison Mink did not like that.

"Oh, why do you have to be such a misbehaving boy?" she said and then she snapped her fingers and two additional vines bursted through the walls. One wrapped itself around Batfox's hands and the other around his waist.

"Great job, girl!" Harley congratulated her partner and patted her on the shoulder. "A bat in the hand, I dare say."

"You won't get away with this!" Batfox said, struggling to escape the vines but the more he tried, the more tightly the vines wrapped themselves around him.

"We already have, B-Fox. We would like to stay and chat but we, girls, are very busy and we have very little free time. Come, Minky, let's get out of here!" Harley said to Poison Mink.

"Okay, but before we do that, I want to make sure that he won't follow us." Poison Mink said and then she walked near Batfox and kissed him on the lips, which made Batfox's eyes the size of plates, his bat ears to fall and his snout to dangle and then he fainted.

"What did you do to him?" Harley asked.

"Just a simple paralysis poison. By the time the effects wear off, we'll be long gone." Poison Mink explained.

"I like your style." Harley praised her. "Now, let's go!"

Both Harley and Poison Mink exited the bank via the back door, which the cops hadn't thought of covering thus allowing the two villainesses to escape.

* * *

When Batfox woke up, the first thing he saw was the face of his butler, played by Pinky and was wearing a butler uniform, looking down at him.

"Oh joy, you're finally awake sir! Hehehehe... NARF!" Pinkfred said, clapping.

Batfox raised himself and saw that he was in his bedroom, in his mansion on the hill.

He then took off his mask and started to rub his eyes with his hand.

"Uh, Pinkfred, what happened?"

"The police found you unconscious, tangled in one of Poison Mink's vines, Master Mike. They managed to get you down and when I heard the news on the radio, I quickly came, picked you up and drove you back to the mansion."

"Curse that mink's paralysis poison!" Mike said, slamming his fist into his hand. "That's the sixth time this month…"

"Well, look on the bright side, sir. At least, she didn't inject you with a deadly toxin." Pinkfred tried to cheer Mike.

"Point taken." Mike said and then he got on his feet.

"Want me to make you a cup of tea, Master Mike?" Pinkfred asked him.

"No, thank you. I need to go to the Batcave." Mike replied and then he went to the living room and searched for an antique clock. Once he had spotted it, he walked to it, pulled a secret switch that was inside the clock, making the clock to move to a side like a door, revealing a staircase. Once Mike had descended the stairs into the Batcave, a bunch a bats flew towards him to greet him.

"AAAAH!" Mike yelled, using his hands to make the bats go away. "Pinkfred, I thought you got rid of the bat problem in the cave!"

"I did, sir, but they're always coming back. Guess they've grown attached to the cave... hehehehe, POIT!" Pinkfred replied, following Mike down into the cave.

"Why did I hire you to be my butler?" Mike muttered angrily and he sat down in front of the Bat Computer and started to press some buttons on the keyboard.

"What are you doing now, Master Mike?" Pinkfred said, standing on the right side of Mike's chair. "Analyzing clues from the bank to find out where Poison Mink and Harley Nurse will hit next? Plotting your next grand and brilliant plan to stop them? Creating a formula or an antidote that will make you immune to Poison Mink's paralysis poison?

"No, I'm playing Starcraft II." Mike replied nonchalantly, not looking at Pinkfred and clicking the mouse like a maniac. "Ha, my Reapers took out those annoying Probes! HA, you got owned!"

Pinkfred looked at the audience, put his hand near a corner of his mouth, and whispered:

"That's what he usually does after he gets his tail whooped."

Then the bat alarm system went off, indicating that a crime was in progress.

"Ah man! Just when I was about to beat this guy… Might as well see what's going on." Mike said in a peeved tone and pressed a button but instead of the screen displaying where the crime was taking place, it showed the Looney Tunes logo with the theme song playing.

"Ooops! Wrong button." Mike said and pressed another button and it showed the intro for Animaniacs.

"It's time for Animaniacs…"

"I really need to label these buttons." Mike said to himself and pressed a red button and the monitors now showed the map of Rotham City with a circle blinking over a certain area.

"Oh, I really wanted to hear that song again. It's time for Animaniacs and we're zany to the max." Pinkfred started to sing but then Mike smacked him in the head with his fist.

"Cut it out. We're in a Batman episode. We're supposed to take this seriously." Mike reminded his butler.

"Why so serious, Master Mike?" Pinkfred questioned his master, stars circling around his head and his tongue sticking out of mouth.

Mike just growled and then focused his attention on the monitor.

"Looks like Harley and Mink are at Gregory's Jewelry store. It's time for them to pay for their crimes. TO THE BATMOBILE!" Mike exclaimed and he got off from his chair and ran to the Batmobile.

"Pinkfred, cancel my invitation to the Mayor's 51'Th Anniversary. Tell him that I'm not feeling well." Mike had said to Pinkfred before he hoped inside the Batmobile.

"Will do, Master Mike." Pinkfred said as he was watching the Batmobile exiting the cave.

The butler then gasped and had a worried look on his face.

"Ooops, I forgot to open the door that leads outside for the Batmobile…"

Soon enough, the sound of tires screeching followed by the sound of a car crash were heard and Pinkfred had his eyes closed and his teeth clenched.

"PINKFRED!"

"Sorry, Master Mike, hehehehe... ZORT!" Pinkfred apologized and he took out a remote control and pushed a button that opened the door.

* * *

At the jewelry store…

"Yes… We will do as you say…" the hypnotized security guards said in unison while they were putting jewels in sacks.

"It's amazing what a little hypnotizing pheromone can do." Poison Mink said, as she was watching the guards doing their jobs, her hands on her hips.

"Say, ever thought of making your own perfume?" Harley asked her, while she was studying a king-size ruby with a monocle.

Poison Mink giggled and said:

"That's not a bad idea. I'll call it Mink Passion."

Just then, Batfox entered the store by breaking through a window.

"Oh, look who is here, Minky! Mr. Party Pooper himself." Harley said to Poison Mink when she had noticed Batfox.

Batfox then took out a batarang and was ready to throw it at the two villainesses.

"Come quietly or there will be trouble." he warned them.

"Oooh, you wouldn't hurt two poor, innocent little girls, are you Batfox?" Poison Mink said in a cooing voice and having puppy dog eyes on her face.

"Um… well, I… No…" Batfox replied, lowering his batarang.

"That's good!" Harley suddenly said and she then charged towards Mike, did a front flip and kicked Batfox in the chest, making him to hit a wall. Batfox then fell down on the floor, leaving a hole shaped like him on the wall. When he got back on his feet, he saw Harley doing a cartwheel flip and kicked him with her legs, donkey style. Batfox flew a few feet backwards and smashed a display case with his back. He shook his head rapidly and then saw Harley, cracking her knuckles.

"Cause we love to hit men and we're only just starting."

The next ten minutes were filled with the sounds of punches, glass shattering and Batfox's scream. When the sounds had stopped, Harley and Poison Mink exited the store, holding two large sacks in their hands.

"All too easy!" the girls said in unison and ran away before the cops could arrive.

* * *

Back in the Batcave…

Pinkfred was sitting in front of the computer, having his eyes semi-closed, his elbows on the keyboard and his head resting on his palms.

"I never said this to anyone but I love you! I don't care if Brain says that we are different species. My love for you knows no boundaries!" he said with a sultry tone as he was looking at a picture of Pharfignewtoon, the white racing horse that Pinkfred was in love with.

Just then, the door to the Batcave opened and Pinkfred, quickly, turned off the computer. He then saw Batfox in a wheelchair, his right arm and left leg and half of his face bandaged.

"EGAD, Master Mike! You look like a mummy! Hahahaha, POIT!" Pinkfred exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!" Mike said in a disgruntled tone.

"I just received a call from the police commissioner. He said that Harley Quinn and Poison Mink are robbing the Museum of Rotham." Pinkfred shared the news.

"Great." Mike exclaimed sarcastically and removed the bandages and lifted himself from the wheelchair.

"No more Mr. Nice Dark Vigilante, it's time to bring out the big guns." Mike said and he went to the right side of the Batcave and pressed a button on the wall. The wall rotated, revealing Batman's Exosuit.

"This time, I'll get them." Mike said as he was putting on the Exosuit.

"Be careful, Master Mike!" Pinkfred told him.

"Thanks, Pinkfred, but I don't need to be careful because I don't make mistakes. I AM BATFOX!" Mike said in an almighty tone.

"That's the spirit! NARF! Good luck, Master Mike!" Pinkfred wished him.

However, Mike did not move at all and was standing there like a statue.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Pinkfred asked in a worried tone.

"Um... do you know how to operate this thing?"

* * *

At the museum…

"I don't get why so many people consider these ugly paintings worthy of millions of dollars?" Harley asked, as she was looking at some paintings.

"What do we care, so long as the pay is good?" Poison Mink answered in a bored tone as she was watching her vines stealing artifacts, paintings, statues and other valuable pieces of art.

Then Batfox appeared, crashing through the roof of the building with his powered exosuit.

"Ooooh, big boy..." Poison Mink said seductively and then she pointed her finger at Batfox and said: "GET HIM!"

The vines dropped whatever items they were holding and charged towards Batfox to attack him. Thanks to the exosuit, Batfox was able cut those wines as if he was holding a chainsaw. Big or small, those vines were not match for the awesome power of the exosuit.

"HA! Who's your daddy now, huh?" Batfox said in a confident tone, hitting his chest with his fists like a gorilla but then five beeping sounds were heard and he fell down to his knees.

"Drat! I forgot to recharge the suit." Batfox exclaimed and he then raised his head and saw Harley and Mink looking down on him, smiling in an malicious way.

"This will be fun…" Poison Mink said, her vines hissing like snakes.

"Mother!" Batfox cried with a high-pitched voice, looking at the audience with a pitiful look.

* * *

Pinkfred was using a feather duster to wipe the dust off some of the villain expositions in the cave, singing a song. Each exposition depicted memories of Batfox's previous fights with other villains like Man-Duck, Mr. Chill, The Flamingo, The Puzzler, The Laugher etc.

"La, dee, dee, dee, la, la, dee, dee…"

The butler then stopped singing when he had heard the door to the Batcave opening again and saw Batfox wearing half of the exosuit on the upper part of his torso, limping and shaking like a leaf and his head spinning like a wheel.

"It's two… two… two… uhhhh…" Batfox said and collapsed to the floor.

"Master Mike!" Pinkfred exclaimed and he ran to him. "Sir, are you alright? Did those girls beat you up really good?"

Mike then punched him in the face and Pinkfred flew up, up and hit his head in the ceiling.

"Note to self: Never ever hire someone with a brain smaller than an ant to be your butler."

Mike then got on his feet, took off the half of the exosuit and sat down on his chair in front of the computer, feeling defeated.

"What can I do? Those two always manage to beat me! I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll need help." Mike said, resting his head on his clasped hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pinkfred yelled as he hit the floor. After he got back on his feet, he walked to Batfox.

"Sir, how about if you call Rubyn?" Pinkfred suggested, rubbing the big lump on his head with his hand.

"That is out of the question. He moved away from Rotham a few months ago, saying that he wants to fight crime alone. No, I need someone else, someone who can help me defeat Poison Mink and Harley Nurse but who?" Mike mumbled and after a minute of thinking, a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"I think I know someone who will help put an end to that duo's crime spree." Batfox said, rubbing his hands.

* * *

Inside Poison Mink's and Harley Nurse's hideout…

"I cannot believe that it was so easy to steal all these things and Bats was not able to stop us." Harley said, as she was swimming her way in a mountain of dollar bills."

"I agree. We should have teamed up a long time ago." Poison Mink agreed while she was looking in a mirror, while wearing a golden crown on her head, a cape made of rubies and holding a royal scepter in her left hand.

"He is now probably crying in his corner, thinking about all the pain that we've caused him. Hahahaha, he finally must have learned his lesson not to mess with us." Harley said as she popped out of the money sea, spitting out dollar bills out of her mouth.

"If there is one lesson I learned, is to never quit." a voice said.

Harley and Mink turned to see where the voice had come from and saw Batfox.

"How did you know we were here in this old, abandoned computer warehouse?" Harley asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm the world's greatest detective, duh..." Batfox answered, rolling his eyes.

"You sure are like a thorn in our side, Batfox, one that we will gladly remove." Poison Mink said in a menacing tone.

"You sure are stupid, B-Fox. Haven't you figured out that you're no match for me and Minky?" Harley said and she jumped out of the money mountain and was ready to attack him.

"Yes, I did learn that and that is why I brought help." Batfox said.

"Who?" Poison Mink and Harley asked in unison.

"Meet my new sidekick… Batdot!"

Then, from underneath Batfox's cape, a small figure came out. It was Dot Warner, wearing an outfit similar to Batgirl's outfit.

"I look smookin' in this outfit. Barbara Gordon, eat your heart out!" Batdot said to the audience.

Poison Mink and Harley started to laugh.

"I never thought that you had a sense of humor, Batfox. AHAHAHA!" Harley laughed, slapping her knee.

"What's she going to do? Throw flowers at us and sing corny songs?" Poison Mink laughed as well, leaning against a wall.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" Batdot said angrily and pointed her finger at them.

"Or you'll do what, Dottie?" Harley asked her in a provocative tone.

"What… did… you… just… say?" Batdot asked in an irritated tone, her fists trembling.

"You heard me, Dottie!" Harley said to her, not noticing that Batdot was shaking with anger.

"Yeah! What is little Batdottie going to do to us, huh? Ahahahaha!" Poison Mink joined Harley in making fun of Batdot.

The two villainesses stopped laughing when they saw Batdot marching angrily at them, her feet stomping on the ground, her teeth clenched, and a burning fire instead of pupils in her eyes.

"Uh, wait…" Harley said nervously.

"Maybe we could work this out, you know…" Poison Mink said, backing away.

Batfox was smiling as he was watching how Batdot was beating the living daylights out of Poison Mink and Harley. He yawned, looked and his hand and his eyes then shifted to look at the audience.

"I knew Batdot was perfect for this job." Batfox said, crossing his arms.

* * *

While Poison Mink and Harley, now handcuffed and full of cuts and bruises, were taken to a police van, the mayor of Rotham City shook Batfox's hand.

"Thank you, Batfox! The city is safe again thanks to you!" the mayor congratulated him.

"Thanks, Mr. Mayor but I couldn't have done it without Batdot's aid." Batfox said, looking down at his sidekick who was blushing and looking down at the ground.

"The city thanks you as well, Batdot!" the mayor said and he bent down and shook Batdot's hand.

"It was my pleasure. And kids, the moral of this episode is: Don't call me Dottie or you DIE!" Batdot said to the audience.

"This isn't over! We'll get you next time, Batfox and Batdot! Mr. L will spring us out and when he does, we will…" Harley started her threat but Poison Mink had kicked her in the knee.

"Oh, shut up…" she said in a miffed tone and then the doors of the van closed and the two villainesses were taken to Arkham Asylum.

"That was a long night…" Batdot said, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Batfox complained. "What do you say we go home?"

"Batfox look!" Batdot said, pointing at something in the sky. Batfox looked up and saw the bat signal in the night sky.

He took a deep breath and sighted.

"Well, a hero's job is never over. Come Batdot! TO THE BATMOBILE!" he said and they both hoped in the now fixed batmobile and speeded away to their next adventure.

"Say, whatever happened to Rubyn?" Batdot suddenly asked.

"Long story, but one thing is for sure. Wherever he is, I know that he is making me proud." Batfox answered.

* * *

"Skippy, it's time for bed!" Slappy Squirrel said to her nephew, who was watching cartoons in the living room.

"Okay, aunt Slappy..." Skippy said and he turned off the TV, went into his room, climbed in his bed, put his head on his pillow, and tucked in.

"Goodnight, aunt Slappy!" Skippy wished her.

"Goodnight, kiddo!" Slappy wished him back.

However, just as about to enter the dream world, Skippy saw something in the sky: a symbol that looked like a squirrel.

"Sorry, aunt Slappy, but duty calls." Skippy said and he leaped from his bed and put on a black costume with a blue squirrel printed on the torso and a black mask on his eyes.

"I'm NightSquirrel!" Skippy said with a deep and serious voice and he opened his window, jumped outside and headed toward the city of Burbank to fight crime.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Hello Nurse, Pinkfred, Dot Warner, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel as well as any other Animaniacs, Batman, and Looney Tunes references, characters, songs, parodies, features, and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 30: The Million Dollar Fox (Mike buys lottery tickets but he is pessimistic and doesn't think that he has any chance of winning but little does he know that fate has something special in store for him.)


	30. Episode 30: The Million Dollar Fox

_**The Million Dollar Fox**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"And don't forget, ladies and gentlemen, to try your luck at the lottery to win the fabulous, grand prize of one million dollars! Don't just sit on your couches, scratching your butts. Go and buy a ticket! And who knows? You may be the one who has the winning ticket! Everyone is doing it! I'm Samuel Parker and this has been a…" the announcer on the TV didn't finish what he had to say because Michelangelo Phillip Fox, who was sitting on his couch in his house with a uninterested look on his face, had turned off the TV.

"Hmpf, lottery… Big freaking whoop…" he exclaimed with a bored tone. His eyes then shifted to look at the audience who were surprised that they had heard a statement like that coming from his mouth.

"Let me tell you something, readers, I've never believed in the lottery and these so-called prize-awarding contests that you see on TV, hear on the radio or read in the newspapers. They're nothing but big scams that just want your money so they can put them in their pockets. Moreover, why are these games so popular? Because toons are buying them; easily influenced, gullible with high hopes toons and, unfortunately, the world is full of them."

After Mike expressed his opinion, he got up from the couch and put the remote on the table, near the TV.

"What? You don't believe me?" Mike asked when he saw the unconvinced looks that the audience had thrown at him. "Oh, I see! You think that I never tried playing these games before? Well, you're wrong. W-R-O-N-G! WRONG! When I was a kid, there was this contest where you had to collect some stickers that were put in packs of gum and then stick them in an album. After that, you had to send the completed album via mail along with a paper that contained your name, phone number, address, and parental approval in order to win some fabulous prizes like a new video game console with two free video games, or a leather jacket, or a life supply of gum and all that stuff. I was one of the first ones who collected all the stickers in my town, my teeth were never the same after that, but I thought it was worth it so I sent the album along with the parent approval and what did I get? Nothing! Not even a return letter. They didn't even have the courtesy to pay for my dentist appointments. And I'm not lying. This really happened to me."

The fox then marched towards the front door of his house and put his hand on the doorknob.

"I really have to get that lottery thing out of my head. Maybe a walk in the city will do me some good and if I feel like it, I might try to catch Minerva today…"

However, before he turned on the doorknob, Mike had turned his face to look at the audience.

"Take my advice, readers, and don't waste your time and your money on these hoaxes. Trust me! You'll thank me later. Use them more wisely."

Mike exited his house and closed the door but then opened it again and his head was sticking out from one the doorframes.

"Like giving Chester A. Bum some change."

The fox then closed the door and made his way toward the city.

* * *

While walking through the crowded, busy, full of activity city, the only thing that Mike heard was the sound of people talking excitedly that the winner of that year's lottery would be announced the following night on TV and the conversation was not just between a couple of people, everyone in the city had the same subject of discussion.

"I can hardly wait for tonight!"

"Yeah! We will see who the winner is."

"I'm so excited!"

"A million dollars! Do you know how much you can buy with that kind of money?"

"The waiting is killing me!"

"What a bunch of losers…" Mike mumbled as he was passing the full of optimism pedestrians. "I don't get why they are so excited over this stupid thing. I can't believe that I was once one of them. I so wish I could see their faces when they find out that their ticket is not the winning one."

While Mike was trying to picture the disappointed reactions on their faces, his attention focused on a toon that was sitting on a chair with a table in front of him. The table had some papers, a glass of water, and many lottery tickets

"Hey, mister!" the toon waved his hand at Mike. "Welcome to my stand. My name is Gary. Buy a lottery ticket. Try your luck."

"No, thanks but I'm not interested." Mike said and turned towards the opposite direction and walked away.

"But sir, think about the grand prize. Don't you want to win a million dollars?" Gary persisted.

"Yes, I would like to but I don't want to get my hopes up and then find out that I didn't win. Have a nice day now." Mike said, not even turning his head to look at Gary.

However, Gary was not ready to quit. He knew that he had to sell as many tickets as he could otherwise he would have lost his job, some job if you ask me. I'll bet you that he didn't even think of going to a college.

Mike was walking leisurely with his eyes closed but then Gary appeared in front of him with a ticket in his hand.

"Please sir, buy one. You might buy the lucky ticket." Gary begged him.

"I said NO!" Mike responded and continued on his way and when he made his way to a street intersection, Gary popped out again, this time from the sewers, having the manhole on his head.

"Please, sir."

Mike then put his foot on the manhole and pushed the Gary back into the sewers.

"Talk about rodents of unusual size…" Mike remarked and he crossed the intersection coming across a flower shop. While looking at the flowers inside the shop through the window, Gary emerged from a red rose.

"Please, sir?" Gary implored Mike to buy a ticket.

"NO!" Mike replied furiously and he pushed the Gary back in the rose with a plunger.

"If I were you, I would watch out for bees." Mike advised him and continued his walk.

The fox then walked beside a store that had a lot of mannequins with different type of clothing on display. While looking at them, Mike gasped when he saw that one of he mannequins a mannequin looked just like Gary. To make matters worse, the mannequin turned its head like a puppet to look at Mike.

"Please?"

"NOO!" Mike yelled and ran away but no matter where he was running, Gary always found him.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll buy a ticket." Mike finally gave in.

Gary smirked happily and victoriously.

"I'm glad to hear that, sir."

"In fact, let me take two. It will increase my chance of winning by a small bit, just please, leave me alone." Mike said and he took out from his pocket some money and then choosed two tickets.

"Of course, sir, and don't forget to tune in tonight to see if you had chosen the lucky ticket." Gary reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I will…" Mike said without any enthusiasm and he started to pick some random numbers on the tickets, fully convinced that he will not win at all. Gary then took the tickets and ran them through a small lotto machine. After doing that, he gave Mike two smaller tickets with the registered numbers.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Gary exclaimed and he pulled out a piece of paper, which had what appeared to have numbers and names written on it.

"What is that?" Mike asked inquisitively.

"I need you to write on this paper your name and the numbers on your tickets and your signature." Gary explained.

"Might I ask why?"

"It's a new rule implemented into the lottery. There have been numerous attempts of frauds in the past years and that is something we want to avoid. It's goal is to diminish the risk of cheating and fraud. In addition, the name of the winner will also be announced tonight along with the numbers as part of the new rule.

"Fine, fine!" Mike said impatiently and he wrote his name on the piece of paper as well as the numbers and signed it.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day!" Gary wished Mike who was walking back to his house, not entirely sure if that rule that Gary had mentioned would have been a great idea.

* * *

That night, Mike had turned on the TV and was now sitting on his couch, feeling pessimistic.

"Alright, it's time to announce the lucky numbers and who knows?" the lottery announcer on the TV said and he pointed his finger at the screen. "You might be the lucky winner!"

Mike put his head in his hand, having a cynical look on his face.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with this. Oh, I need to pee…" Mike said and he lifted himself from the couch and went to the bathroom.

"Now, let us see what numbers have come up!" the announcer looked at a round machine that was joggling some colored balls with numbers at a fast speed. After a minute, the machine stopped joggling and six balls fell down a hole. The six balls were now shown at the top bottom left corner of the TV screen.

"And the numbers are... 7,67, 1, 3, 10, and 25! Let us now consult our computer which will tell us the name of the winner…"

It took the computer almost one minute to run through all the names that were included in its data, the numbers and letters on its screen changing at a constant rate and then the computer screen displayed a name.

"And the winner is… MICHELANGELO PHILLIP FOX!" the announcer said enthusiastically, clapping. "If you are watching this, Mr. Fox, then allow me to the first one to say: Congratulations! You have won one million dollars! Come on down tomorrow to the bank to claim your prize. This is Greg Summerson and I wish you all a good night and my congratulations to you, Mr. Fox."

However, since Mike was still in the bathroom, he hadn't heard the news that he was the winner but others have. Minerva Mink, Trudy, Amanda, Gina, Michelle, Eva Mink, Orlando, Cassandra, Blake, the Animaniacs cast, and everyone else in the entire world who also had bought tickets had their jaws to the ground, not believing what they had heard.

"**MIKE**?" they all shouted so loud that even the whole planet had picked up their reaction.

The sound of a toilet flushing was then heard and Mike stepped outside of the bathroom.

"Huh? Did someone call me?" Mike asked, turning his head left and right. "Hmpf, must have been the wind."

The fox then went back to the living room and saw that TV now showed a movie.

"Ah, looks like I missed it. What do I care? It's not like that I won or something."

Mike sighted and he then turned off the TV. He then yawned and decided to go to bed. He turned off all the lights and climbed into his bed.

"Oh well, I should stop thinking about this and focus on trying to capture Minerva. Maybe tomorrow I'll finally be able to catch her..." Mike said in a sleepy tone and he put his head on the pillow, moved his body into a comfortable position closed his eyes, and feel asleep.

* * *

Mike woke up when the sun's warm rays began to invade his house through the windows. After stretching his arms and scratching his back, he went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. After taking a cold shower, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair, he exited the bathroom and began to do a few pushups and jumping jacks. When he finished, Mike went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

"Better not waste my time and just go after Minerva although there're times when I wonder why I even bother. It's been a season and, although there were times when I almost managed to catch her, I failed miserably but not this time. Today, I will catch her! I can feel it in my bones." Mike said, full of confidence but before he could even exit his house, his cell phone started to ring.

"I wonder who would call me at this hour…"

Mike picked up the telephone from his fur pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikey…" a very familiar, feminine and sultry voice spoke from the receiver.

"Minerva Mink?" Mike said in an astounded tone. "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways. Say, Mikey, I'm sorry if I'm calling at such an early hour but I want to ask you: Would you like to go out with me?" Minerva suddenly said.

Mike's jaw fell to the ground after hearing that.

"Y-y-you're asking me out on a date?"

"Of course." Minerva replied to him in a seductive tone.

"W-w-why?" the fox asked her.

"Because I got so bored and lonely and I wanted for someone to keep me company and I thought of you…" Minerva replied and she purred like a cat.

"Um, Minerva, you do know that we're rivals…" Mike reminded her, his hand that is holding the cell phone shaking.

"We don't have to be anymore, Mikey. So, what do you say, stud muffin?" she questioned him in a dirty tone.

"Well, I-I-I…" Mike stuttered, blushing and rubbing his head with his left hand but he didn't get a chance to respond to Minerva's offer because someone else was calling him on the other line.

"Sorry, Minerva but I got another call." Mike said quickly and pushed a digit on the phone that enabled him to talk to the other toon that had called him.

"Yes, hello?"

"Hi Mikey! Remember me?" another feminine voice invaded Mike's ear.

"Who is this?" the fox asked.

"Aww, I'm surprised that you forgot about me. It's me, Eva. Minerva's cousin. Ring a bell?"

"Eva Mink?" Mike said in a baffled tone.

"That's right! How are you? I'm so sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you when I left Minerva's house in the previous season. Can you forgive, little old me?" Eva asked in a cooing tone.

"S-s-s-s-sure, Eva." Mike accepted her apologies, sweating like a waterfall. "Well, Eva, I'm doing pretty fine and-"

"Did you miss me, Mikey?" Eva interrupted him.

"Well, I-I-I-" Mike was unable to talk because he really did not expect Eva to say something like that.

"Well, I missed you a lot and that is why I'm coming back to Burbank to see you and my cousin. How does that sound, big boy?" Eva asked Mike in a flirtatious way.

"It sounds… well, nice." Mike managed to reply, smiling nervously.

"Splendid! And who knows, maybe we will go someplace dark and romantic, where we will be alone, just you and me, cuddling, holding hands and maybe even morrrrrre…" Eva said in a very alluring voice that made Mike to blow up like a dynamite stick. His burned, scorched fur then fell off, revealing his skeleton. Mike then looked at the audience, screamed, covered his lower part with his hands and ran to a wardrobe where he picked up a new fur coat. He put it on and he then looked at the audience again with a confused look.

"Seriously, what the heck is going on? Minerva and Eva are asking me out on dates all of the sudden? Am I in a different cartoon series? What's next? Is Michelle going to call me?"

Mike's cell phone started to ring again and Mike, reluctantly, picked it up and answered.

"H-h-h-hello?"

"Hey Mikey! It's Michelle. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to…"

However, Michelle did not have a chance to finish her sentence because Mike threw the cell phone away.

"I sometimes hate when I'm right." Mike said to the audience. He then put his hand on his chest because he was breathing heavily.

"I need to calm down. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good, I hope." he said to himself and exited his house.

* * *

While he was making his way through the woods, Mike couldn't help but notice that everyone was looking at him but they all different expressions on their faces. Some were smiling and waving their hands, some had their arms crossed and frowned, some were looking at Mike with amazement, others just stared at him with no expressions and not even blinking, and the poor fox had no idea why he was getting so much attention.

"Is there something on my face or something? Why is everyone looking at me?" Mike asked, rubbing his face with his hand and from time to time looking over his shoulder but in the process, he was not able to see where he was heading and he bumped into his friend, Blake Panther.

"Morning, old buddy." Blake greeted him, smiling.

"Oh! Morning, Blake. Sorry about that, I… had something in my eye and I could not see." Mike came up with an excuse.

"No need to apologize, Mike. So, you're heading to the city, I presume. Lot of shopping to do, huh?" Blake said, crossing his arms.

"Uh, what?" Mike asked in a baffled tone.

"Don't tell me. You're going to go to buy a car or yacht or even a new house or even everything that is in the shop." Blake continued, not noticing the confused look on Mike's face.

"Blake, what are you talking about?"

The panther then put his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Listen, if you're planning to go on an expensive trip to Hawaii, be sure to bring me along as well, okay buddy? Cause I just love seeing beautiful women dancing in hula skirts. Gotta go, see you later, Mike." Blake waved his hand and left the scene, leaving Mike to question whether Blake was sane or insane.

"I think he has a few screws loose." Mike said to the audience, his hand pointing at his head and rotating.

Mike then decided that maybe he will not receive that amount of attention in the city than he did in the forest so he made up his mind to go to the city. He thought that once he was in the city, he would become more inconspicuous but he was wrong. The moment he set foot in the city, everyone turned to look at him and Mike was creeped out.

"What is this, some kind of Twilight Zone episode? What's going on?" Mike asked when he had noticed that he was in the center of attention as if a giant spotlight was aiming at him.

Toons that were passing him greeted him, shook his hand but that made Mike to become even more unsettled. As if that was not enough, he then saw a large crowd of girls running towards him, squealing, their eyes turned into hearts and their tongues sticking out. Mike made a run for it but the girls were on his tail, desperate not to lose him. The fox eventually managed to shake them when he hid behind a bush in the park.

"What is this?" Mike asked when came out of his hiding place and began to dust himself off with his hand. "Chasing foxes day?"

Seeing that he was not safe in the town, Mike decided that he should go home, hide there, and try to figure out why everyone was acting so weird. Just when he got near the park entrance, Trudy, Amanda, and Gina, who were dressed in nightdresses with earrings in their ears, bracelets on their wrists and necklaces around their necks, were waiting for him. The girls were looking at him with narrowed eyes and dirty smiles and were posing in a suggestive manner.

"Hello, Mikey!" they said in unison.

Mike then did a wild take, his whole body turned into a beating heart, then into a train horn and, finally, into a lit dynamite stick and blew up which caused to break into pieces. Once he put himself together, he had a hard time to control himself when he was looking at them.

"Um, hi... What's with the fancy dresses?" Mike asked them.

"It's for a special occasion that we saved just for you." Trudy answered for the group, her hands on her hips.

"Would like to go to the opera with us?" Amanda said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"We have tickets." Gina said, pulling from her dress four tickets.

"Um, well… I…" Mike responded and he started to back away, one step after another but then he bumped into someone from behind since he was looking at the girls.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Mike apologized but when he turned his head, he saw that the persons he had bumped into were Minerva, Michelle, and Eva who were also wearing fancy dresses and looked as if they were ready for a date.

"Hello, Mikey!" they greeted him.

Mike, unable to cope with the situation, screamed and dashed out of the park at lightning speed.

He then stopped near a restaurant to catch his breath. After his heartbeat decreased, he looked up and saw the restaurant's owner, standing on the steps that lead to the restaurant and looking at Mike with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" the owner asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Mike replied, looking over his shoulder to see if Minerva and the other minks did not follow him.

"Say, aren't you Michelangelo Phillip Fox?" the owner suddenly asked when he got a good look at him.

"Who wants to know?" Mike replied.

The owner then smiled, moved closer to Mike, and shook his hand.

"It is an honor for me to meet you. We have prepared a special dish just for you." the owner said and he pulled Mike's hand inside the restaurant.

"WHAT? A dish for me?" Mike exclaimed, finding it impossible to believe what was happening to him.

"But of course." the owner answered as he was dragging Mike inside the restaurant.

"But what did I do to deserve this special dish?"

The owner laughed after hearing that.

"Oh, sir, you're so funny…"

"What's so funny? Please, explain!" Mike begged for an answer but none came.

* * *

However, that was just the appetizer of surprises in store for Mike, no pun intended. Soon, he received a new plasma TV and a new computer from an electronics shop, two new cars from a cars dealer, three tuxedos from a clothes shop, and a dozen pizzas from a pizzeria. Mike refused to accept them but it was no use. The owners of the shops did not even want to hear anything from Mike; all they wanted was to give him what they were offering.

"How am I going to pay for all of these?" Mike asked himself as he was walking down a sidewalk, looking at shops but he soon forgot about this problem when he turned around the corner and saw that the entire Animaniacs, Tiny Toon, and Looney Tunes cast were waiting for him on the street and the moment they saw him, they started to congratulate him.

Mike could not take this any longer. This was just too much for him. This day started with Minerva and Eva calling to ask him out for a date, then he saw how everyone was looking at him, then he got a handful of expensive items, then a large number of famous toons were congratulating him? ENOUGH! It was time to get some answers!

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! WHAT IS GOING ON? I WANT ANSWERS!" Mike shouted in a demanding tone.

Everyone looked at Mike with baffled expressions.

"Neah, what do you mean, doc?" Bugs Bunny asked him while chewing a carrot.

"You know what I mean, Bugs. Why are you are all congratulating me?" Mike said to him.

"You mean you don't know?" Thaddeus Plotz questioned him, crossing his arms.

"Know WHAT?" Mike bursted out.

Let me answer your question, Mike. The reason why everybody is here is that they want to congratulate you on winning the grand prize at the lottery.

"Well, that explains everything and now I…WAIT! I WON AT THE LOTTERY?" Mike asked me in a bewildered tone, his hands on his head.

That's right.

"WOOOHOOOOO! I'M RICH! I'M RICH!" Mike cheered happily, jumping up and down with his hands in the air.

That is the reason why everyone congratulated you, why you got those expensive gifts, and why the girls asked you out on a date.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?" Mike questioned me.

I'm the narrator. I'm not supposed to give away plot points to the characters.

"Oh right…" Mike remarked, facepalming himself.

If I were you, I would go to the bank and claim the prize.

"Yeah! I should go… Wait!" Mike started to search in his pockets for the ticket but was unable to find it but then he remembered that…

"My ticket is at home!"

Then you better get a move on cause if you don't claim the prize in five minutes, the money will go the state's treasury.

"Oh no!" Mike exclaimed in a horrified tone and started to run back to his house, through the city, via a desert, skating on the icy fields of Antarctica, over rivers of lava, and cutting his way through an Amazon forest.

"Who wrote this?" Mike asked in a peeved tone as he was cutting vines with a machete.

Eventually, Mike reached his home and started to look for the ticket desperately.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Mike exclaimed as he was turning the house upside down, literally.

"AHA! Here it is!" Mike cheered happily when he had found the ticket. He then proceeded to the bank but it seemed that nature had placed some obstacles for him: a powerful blizzard, a hurricane, and a tornado were guarding the way to the bank.

"No force of nature will stop me or my name isn't Michelangelo Phillip Fox!" Mike yelled with a determined and brave voice and he charged towards the three guardians…

* * *

The door to the bank opened and Mike stepped inside, looking like a train wreck, his fur wet, disheveled and covered with dirt and leaves. He then looked at the ticket and smiled when he saw that it is in perfect condition. He then glanced at the watch that placed on the wall near him and sighted because he had one more minute left.

Full of confidence, Mike went to a clerk, ready to get the one million dollar lottery prize.

"Can I help you, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Yes. I'm Michelangelo Phillip Fox and I'm the winner of the lottery 64/7." Mike said, trying hard to keep his enthusiasm in control.

"Aha! Congratulations, sir. The ticket, please." the clerk said, extending her hand.

Mike then gave the ticket to the clerk. The fox was rubbing his hands in delight, smiling and shaking, waiting for the clerk to give him the money but…

"Um... sorry, sir, but this is not the right ticket." the clerk said while she was examining the ticket.

Mike could not believe his ears that folded down upon hearing that. The fox then put his hands on his head and began to pull it out.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS THE WRONG TICKET?"

"The numbers on this ticket are 5, 8, 0, 12, 87, and 143. The winning number is 7, 67, 1, 3, 10, and 25." the clerk lady explained.

"I can't believe it! How could this have happened?" Mike asked and then he recalled that he had bought two tickets the previous day to increase his odds of winning. The winning ticket was still back in his house.

"I have that one. I'll go back and get it." Mike said to the clerk and was just about to go outside and face the nature guardians again but she stopped him when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It would be pointless, sir. The required time to claim the prize has expired. The money will go to the state and there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry!"

That felt like a hit below the belt for poor Mike. If only he hadn't gone to the bathroom, if he had stayed for just one more minute, he would have been swimming in a pile of money and because he didn't bother to look for the other ticket at his home, these two mistakes had cost him the grand prize. To make matters worse, he still had to pay for those gifts he had received. Without a doubt, this was one of the worst days in Mike's life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Mike yelled, getting on his knees and his face in his hands. He then looked up at the ceiling, his eyes filled with tears and shouted: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?"

Then Gary, the guy who had sold the tickets to Mike, appeared in the bank.

"Try your luck and buy lottery tickets for the following year!" he said, holding tickets in his hands.

Mike looked at him with a hideous frown, his teeth clenched, and his fists trembling followed by the sound of thunder and the sound of a lion roaring. He then pulled out a sledgehammer from his fur and charged at Gary. When Gary saw the fox running towards him, he dropped the tickets and ran outside the bank with Mike following him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU LUCK!" Mike shouted with all his might.

"Please, sir! Put that hammer down! Please! NOOOOOOOOO!"

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy as well as any other Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, and Tiny Toon Adventures characters, references, songs, features and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox, Orlando Owl, Cassandra Cheetah, Blake Panther, Michelle Mink, and Eva Mink belong MasterOfYourFate

The reference to Chester A. Bum that has been used in this story is intended for entertainment purpose only and the character belongs to Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic)

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 31: Mink Misfortune (Minerva Mink gets the Duck Amuck treatment)


	31. Episode 31: Mink Misfortune

_**Mink Misfortune**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"Yes, Trudy. I'll be at the mall in a minute... I just need to get dressed. See you there. Byyyye!" Minerva Mink said to Trudy on her cell phone and she then hanged up. The mink then went to her wardrobe to choose something to wear, while humming a song.

The day had started very promising to her. She had a wonderful dream where she was married to a handsome and rich toon, wishing that the dream would soon become a reality was one of the things that she was thinking about constantly and she had an uneventful morning. Normally, that would have made her bored but in that day, she really did not want to have to deal with either Michelangelo Phillip Fox or with that annoying hound, Newt. Although she would have enjoyed humiliating either Mike or Newt or even both, even Minerva had to admit that she needed to take a break from time to time for their own sake.

After tossing clothes after clothes from the wardrobe onto her bed, Minerva decided to wear a deep blue jumpsuit.

"It brings out my beautiful eyes, wouldn't you agree, readers?" Minerva asked the audience, fluttering her eyelashes seductively.

Once she put on the jumpsuit and a pair of blue high-heeled shoes to match it, Minerva took her purse and hanged it on her shoulder. After taking one last look in her mirror, making sure there were no imperfections to her stunning appearance, she marched to the door and turned on the doorknob. When the door opened, Minerva's eyes widened when she saw that it was raining outside.

"Hmm, that's weird. They didn't say anything about rain today on the weather report." Minerva said, rubbing her chin. "Oh well, I'll just go get my umbrella."

Said and done, Minerva returned to her house and picked up an umbrella. However, when she opened the front door again, it was sunny outside.

"Great! I don't need to carry my umbrella anymore." Minerva exclaimed happily and she went back in her house and hanged the umbrella on her coat rack by its handle.

Minerva turned on the doorknob and was stunned to see that it was raining again.

"Strange weather we're having lately..." Minerva remarked and she grabbed her umbrella again but when she exited her log house, it was sunny again.

"For crying out loud!" Minerva exclaimed in a miffed and went back inside to hang her umbrella but then she heard the sound of thunder and saw through her window that it was pouring outside.

"This is starting to get on my nerves!" Minerva huffed, her fists trembling with anger. She, violently, took the umbrella again but it was sunny again. She put the umbrella back and it was raining. She kept repeating this procedure repeatedly until she had had enough.

"Forget this!" she shouted irritably, throwing the umbrella away. "I'll just call Trudy and tell her that I can't make it."

Minerva then took out her cell phone and dialed Trudy's number.

"Trudy, it's me, Minerva. I'm sorry but I can't meet up with you. You won't believe what is going on but just when I was about to leave, it started to rain so I took my umbrella but then it was sunny outside and… hey! Are you listening to me?" Minerva questioned her friend, seeing as how she was not hearing any response from her but then…

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is not in service. Please check the number and dial again." a voice that Minerva didn't recognize answered.

"What? This can't be. I know Trudy's number by heart…"

Minerva tried again and got a different response.

"Hello, Minerva. I want to play a game…" a scary, male voice was heard through the receiver.

"Aaaah!" Minerva screamed and hanged up quickly.

"Okay... one last try." Minerva said in a scared voice, her hands shaking as she was pressing the digits.

"Welcome to the Pizza Oven! May I take your order?" the voice on the end responded.

Minerva then threw the cell phone away and it landed on her couch, her eyes filled with a mix of apprehension and confusion.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked, rubbing her elbows with her hands.

After taking a deep breath, she decided that maybe some singing would calm her nerves. She then put her purse on her table and went to pick up a hairbrush from her bathroom. Once she did that, she sat down in front of a dresser with a mirror, brushed her long, blond hair, and started to sing.

_"It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you…_

Minerva was not able to finish her trademark song because she felt like her voice was becoming more and more hoarse and she didn't have the power to speak, let alone sing because her throat was hurting her. She coughed and then cleared her throat worriedly and was relieved that she could speak again.

"Okay, let's try again."

"_It's __not __pretty __being __me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_And I won a foot long hot dog and a le-mo-naaaaade!"_

Minerva then covered her mouth with her hands, looking at the audience with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Those were not my words, I swear." she said but then she started to speak like Foghorn Leghorn. "I don't know what came over me! I say it was as if I was possessed. I say I say that is the most ridiculous thing ever. I say who would want to possess little old me. I say, I didn't do anything…"

Minerva then noticed the way she was talking and quickly covered her mouth again. She whispered a few things in her palms and then she removed her hands from her mouth and smiled, indicating that she was no longer sounding like that rooster.

"I really don't know what is happening to me lately. I think I'll take a shower and then get some rest."

Minerva made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. She then removed her clothes, stepped inside her shower cabin and turned on the faucets. She then grabbed a bar of soap and began to rub it all over the body while feeling the warm water coming from the showerhead on her fur. She then put the soap back in its soap dish and proceeded to turn off the water but the water was still coming.

"What the?" Minerva exclaimed and turned the faucets all the way as hard as she could but it was no use. The showerhead showed no signs of stopping even if Minerva had tried her best to turn off the water. To make matters worse, water had started to flood the bathroom and since Minerva had tried desperately to stop the water but failed, the water began to flood the rest of her house, including her kitchen, her living room, and her bedroom. Soon enough, Minerva's house began to swell like popcorn in the microwave and it did not take long for the windows to break and Minerva found herself being carried by the water all the way outside and landing near her pond.

With her fur and her hair all soaked, Minerva rubbed her eyes and then looked at her house, which was a huge mess, with a sad expression on her face and started to cry, her face buried in her hands.

"My house! My beautiful house!" she cried. After a minute, Minerva wiped her tears off and got on her feet and then she heard loud whistling coming from both the inhabitants of the forest and from some of the readers.

"What is…?" Minerva asked, scratching her head with her left hand and when she looked down, the mystery was solved.

"EEEEEEK!" she shrieked and covered herself with her arms. Blushing, she left the scene as fast as lightning and then returned wearing her red dress.

"You sick, little perverts!" Minerva said to the audience, her lips pouting.

The mink then made her way towards her house, wanting to clean up the mess but the door was locked.

"This just isn't my day…" Minerva sighted and started to look for the key in her fur pockets. She, eventually, found it but just as she was about to insert it in the keyhole, the key grew two small arms and legs, squeaked and then jumped from Minerva's hand and ran away into the forest.

"Come back here, you!" Minerva proceeded to chase the little rascal.

* * *

The key ran through the forest, determined not be caught by Minerva but then the key came to a dead end when it reached the edge of a cliff. The key turned around and saw Minerva closing in on it.

"Now I've got you…" Minerva said, extending her arm to grab the key but then the key turned into a cheetah, growling and showing its sharp claws and fangs.

"Uh... hehehehehe... nice kitty! Good kitty!" Minerva said nervously as she was backing away from the ferocious feline.

The cheetah advanced menacingly towards Minerva and then it started to chase her. Minerva managed to elude the cheetah by hiding behind a tree. The cheetah, seeing that Minerva was nowhere to be found, dashed towards the opposite direction.

Seeing that she was no longer in danger, Minerva had came out from her hiding spot and then looked at the audience, demanding some answers.

"I've had enough of this. What is going on?" she questioned, having her hands on her hips. "Mr. Author, what's wrong with you? You, normally, don't do such things, except maybe to Mikey but I must ask: Why are you doing this to me? It's not like that I did something bad to you. Besides, I thought you liked me and…"

But Minerva didn't finish her sentence because a giant pencil eraser appeared and erased her blond hair, making her look bald.

"This is not funny, Mr. Author. Now draw my hair back." Minerva demanded, her foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

A giant pencil appeared and drew Minerva a Mohawk style haircut.

"Well? How do I look like? Can I get a mirror?" Minerva asked and soon enough the pencil drew a mirror beside Minerva. The mink looked into it and then screamed in terror.

"That's not how my hair looks, you big dummy! Try again!" Minerva asked, trying hard to keep her cool.

The pencil then rubbed away the Mohawk and replaced with an afro style haircut.

When Minerva looked in the mirror again, her displeasure was noticeable.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Mr. Author…" Minerva growled and then the back of the pencil erased not just her haircut but also her whole head, leaving Minerva headless.

Minerva crossed her arms and then held out a sign in her right hand that said: "IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THE SHENANIGANS, I WILL SUE YOU!"

The pencil then drew a head back on Minerva's body but instead of her head, the pencil drew Michelle's head.

"Well, okay. At least I can see and I can also… AAAAAAAH!" Minerva screamed at the sight of her own reflection in the mirror.

"You know better than that!" Minerva huffed, her hands on her hips and then the pencil erased the Michelle head and put Minerva's head but there was a problem: Minerva's head was ten times bigger than her own body.

Minerva began to touch her head, her expression changing from being satisfied to being shocked in a matter of seconds and then she fell on her back, her small body, dangling from her massive head.

"THIS… IS… NOT… FUNNY!" Minerva shouted, gritting her teeth.

The pencil then erased Minerva completely and redrew Minerva with a smaller head but there was just one small problem.

"Okay, that's better and…"

When Minerva looked down, she saw that she was overweight, her dress trying hard to contain Minerva's current body and not to rip itself.

"Draw me back with hourglass figure before someone sees me." Minerva begged and the pencil erased her again and drew her again and this time, Minerva had her original, attractive figure.

"Okay! That's it! Whoever is writing this episode is clearly not the real Mr. Author. Show yourself!" Minerva spoke with a peeved tone but then she heard something, a whistling but not the kind that she had heard a while ago.

She turned her head and saw Michelangelo Phillip Fox walking leisurely in the background, his hands in his pockets and whistling.

Thinking that he was responsible, Minerva charged at him and then pounce on him, pinning him to the ground.

"YOU! TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!" Minerva ordered him and then she put her hands on the fox's neck and started to choke him.

"Minerva! I d-d-don't know… what… y-y-you're talking about…" Mike spoke in a chocking tone, trying to remove Minerva's hands from his neck.

"LIAR! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED ME ALL THESE PROBLEMS!" Minerva did not listen to him.

"Minerva, if I was the one… one… who… c-c-caused you problems, w-w-why would… I show myself to you?"

After hearing that, Minerva let go of Mike's throat, got off him and then backed away.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mikey." Minerva apologized.

Mike had coughed a few times before he rose up, his hand massaging neck.

"Let's not ever salute ourselves like this again."

"I'm so sorry, Mikey, but I'm so stressed at the moment. I had a horrible day." Minerva said.

"What happened?"

Minerva told Mike the whole story from the constant changing weather to her figure altered in undesirable ways.

"My God! What is going on with Mr. Author? Why did he do that to you?" Mike asked after hearing the whole story.

"I don't know but I don't think that the person who is writing this is the real Mr. Author. We have to get to the bottom of this."

However, their collaboration would have to wait.

"Hey! What the…" Mike exclaimed when he saw a giant pencil eraser coming towards him and it erased him completely.

"MIKEY!" Minerva cried, her eyes filled with desperation but then the pencil drew Mike back… as a giant.

Minerva gasped and backed away, terrified of the giant fox.

"Hey! What happened to the forest?" Mike asked in a confused tone and he then looked down and saw Minerva. Upon seeing her at such a tiny size, he smiled in an impish way.

"Well, well..." Mike said and he lowered himself to grab Minerva. The poor mink tried to run away but Mike's hand had grabbed her and held her tight in his fist.

"My... how the tables have turned! I've been waiting a long time for this..." Mike said in an artful tone.

Minerva tried to break free but, thankfully for her, it was the eraser that had saved her by making her to disappear.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Mike asked but then he got his answer.

The pencil drew Minerva back but this time she was a giant, a thousand times bigger than Mike.

Minerva looked down, smiling in a wicked way with her eyes narrowed.

"You were saying something, you puny little fox?" she said with a powerful tone but the eraser didn't give her a chance to do something because it had erased Mike and Minerva and then the pencil drew them back to their original sizes but the insanity was only starting. The eraser then removed the forest and the pencil drew a city in ruins in its place. Minerva and Mike heard screaming coming from nearby and got run over by a crowd of people who were running away from something that was chasing them. With stars circling around their heads, Minerva and Mike had a hard time to get back on their feet and then they discovered the source of the panic. They screamed and ran away when they saw a giant alien tripod firing its beams at them.

The eraser made the tripod as well as the city to disappear and the pencil did the job of modifying the scenery by drawing a city that looked like San Francisco in the 1950's with Minerva and Mike in gangster outfits, suits with ties and hats, and the works.

"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse, mink." Mike said to Minerva, flipping a coin in his right hand.

"Oh yeah, tough guy?" Minerva asked, clearly feeling like a mobster.

"If you don't scat out of my town, I'll make you go away with my…" Mike then took out what appeared to be bazooka. "PIE BLASTER!"

The fox then started to fire and lots of whip creamed pies began to fly towards Minerva. She gasped, screamed, and then ran away with Mike chasing her but then Mike was running towards the opposite direction cause Minerva was chasing with a monstrous sized bazooka.

"Say hello to my big friend, Mikey: The Omega Pie Blaster!" she said and fired mammoth sized pies at the fox.

The eraser appeared again and made everything to disappear and then the pencil drew the forest along with our heroes back but they were all drawn in South Park style.

"Going down to Burbank…" Mike started to sing.

"Going to have ourselves some fun!" Minerva continued but the eraser had stopped the singing performance and rubbed everything out of existence leaving nothing but a big, blank empty page.

Mike and Minerva appeared again but this time they were inside an alien spaceship, strapped to a cold, metal table. Little, gray aliens with big, black eyes were looking at them and then one alien, who was dressed like a surgeon, picked up some strange device in his three-fingered hand and then talked to his brethren something about dissecting the earth specimens to further develop their research.

"OKAY! That's it! I've had enough." Minerva said, feeling that the situation had gone too far. "I want out of this episode!"

"Ditto!" Mike said and he managed to raise himself sufficiently to bring down the "THE END" black screen.

* * *

In front of a computer, a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak was not all too happy to see that Minerva and Mike had managed to escape the same way Bugs Bunny did.

The figure slammed the keyboard with his fist but then the door beside him opened and there stood Mike and Minerva.

"There he is! Get him!" Mike said, pointing his finger at the figure.

The cloaked figure then grabbed a chair and threw it at Mike and Minerva. The mink and the fox ducked which allowed the figure to escape and to run away down a corridor with multiple doors.

Mike and Minerva chased the figure eager to get their revenge. The figure had almost evaded them had it not been for a banana peel lying on the floor. The figure slipped on the peel, which put him in on a collision course with a wall.

The figure had green stars flying around and around its head, feeling dizzy and then Mike put his hand on the figure's hood.

"Now let's see who you are…" Mike said and it turned out that the culprit behind everything was…

"NEWT!" Minerva exclaimed when she saw the long nosed grey hound.

"Ouch... my head!" Newt complained, his eyes closed and rubbing his forehead and then he opened his eyes and saw Minerva and Mike who were glaring at him.

"Oh! Hehehehehe... hi there…" Newt said, smiling nervously.

"Mikey, could you please give me a hand with him?" Minerva asked the fox.

"With pleasure." Mike replied, cranking his knuckles.

"Mommy!" Newt cried.

The next five minutes were filled with the sounds of Newt's painful cries, Mike and Minerva enjoying every second of his torment.

Newt's head was covered with lumps with small Minervas and Mikes rotating around them, his tongue sticking out, and his eyes red.

Mike and Minerva laughed and then made their way to the exit that would have lead them to their world, leaving Newt behind all alone with nothing but pain to keep him company.

"That was a release..." Mike said, sighting.

"A very good one…" Minerva replied.

"Little jerk. Pulling a Duck Amuck treatment on us." Mike said, clenching his right fist.

"The nerve of him! I hope never does it again if he knows what's good for him." Minerva said in a threatening tone.

"I'm so glad it's over yet I have this strange feeling that we forgot something." Mike said, rubbing his chin with his finger.

"Yeah, I share the feeling but whatever it is, it's probably nothing important." Minerva said, showing absolutely no concern.

"You're probably right."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the computer room, inside a closet, all tied up...

Uh, can someone, please, untie me? Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy, Newt as well as any other Animaniacs, and Looney Tunes characters references, features, songs, and content belong to Warner Bros.

The South Park parody has been used for entertainment purpose only and it belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 32: Who are you? (Mike hits himself on the head very hard and, in the process, he loses his memory and he has no idea who is or what is his goal in life and this allows Minerva to take advantage of this situation.)


	32. Episode 32: Who are you?

_**Who are you?**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

It was a beautiful sunny day in the forest of Burbank, California. The sun was shining, birds were singing, the sky was clean of grey clouds and a gentle wind that was wheezing through the leaves of the trees made the forest a perfect paradise. Nothing was disturbing this natural heaven, no storms, no heavy machinery, no…

"COME BACK HERE, MINERVA MINK!" a sudden, loud voice was heard in the distance.

The source of disruption was caused by a certain fox, which was chasing a certain mink through the forest just like a dog chases a rabbit.

"You'll never catch me, Mikey!" Minerva Mink said to Michelangelo Phillip Fox in a playful tone.

"Think again, you despicable mink!" the fox replied back, eager to catch the mink.

The chase scene had attracted attention from the other inhabitants of the forest and each had their eyes focused on the fox and on the mink.

"Wow. I'm surprised that the fox, Michelangelo, had given up on traps and went for a more… traditional method of hunting the mink." a deer said.

"It's like in that old say, Jeff." a frog named Jimmy said. "You can't beat the classics."

"That's not an old say. You made that up." Jeff accused Jimmy.

"Yeah, but it's the essence of that phrase that I made that counts, my friend." Jimmy explained, his eyes closed and his forefinger up.

"Well, look who's a philosopher in this morning." Jeff remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up…"

Moving back to the action, Minerva had tried numerous ways to ditch the fox by running in circles hoping to get Mike confused or in a zigzag pattern to get him exhausted but the fox had a lot of energy and was determined to not to let the mink escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her tree house, Slappy Squirrel was dragging a treasure chest up the stairs that lead to her nephew's room, Skippy Squirrel who was reading a comic book. He closed the comic when he had heard the sound of something heavy coming up the stairs.

"What's that, aunt Slappy?" the young brown squirrel asked when he saw his aunt entering the room.

After Slappy managed to get the chest in the middle of Skippy's room, she leaned against it to catch her breath, panting, and sweating. Once she took a deep breath and wiped off the sweat on her forehead, she looked at Skippy and smiled.

"Well, kiddo, this is my Time Capsule." Slappy responded.

"Time Capsule?" Skippy asked and he jumped from his bed and went near the chest to take a better look at it. "You mean like the one produced by that company _Apple_?"

Slappy looked at the audience and grunted.

"Kids nowadays with their new and advanced thingamajig they call _futuretechnology_…"

"No, Skippy. It's a different type of Time Capsule. Everyone has one." Slappy explained to her nephew, rubbing the treasure chest with her hand.

"What's a Time Capsule by your own definition?" Skippy asked his aunt, crossing his arms.

"A Time Capsule is an item box where you put precious things that you want to remember from your past like toys, old photos, and paper coupons. Once you done that, you burry the capsule in a place known only by you and then, when you get older and feel nostalgic, you dig up the old memories, sort of speaking." the elderly squirrel explained.

"And you were feeling nostalgic today, aunt Slappy?"

"Yeah." Slappy answered and then started to rub her belly. "Either that or it's the spinach pancakes that I ate this morning for breakfast."

"SPEEEEEW!" Skippy exclaimed in a disgusted way.

Using her hands, Slappy wiped the dust off the chest, resulting in her fur being covered with dust and making her to cough and sneeze.

"Stupid dust! I knew I should have cleaned this thing before I brought it in." the grumpy squirrel said and then she took off her green hat from hand and began to search for something inside it.

"Naahh, where did I put that..." Slappy said as she was pulling out an anvil, a bomb, a baseball bat, a dynamite stick, a safe, and even a piano.

"Don't ask how I was able to hold all of these inside my hat. It's a toon thing." Slappy said in cranky tone to the audience and resumed her search.

"Aha! Here it is!" Slappy exclaimed and she pulled out a small key. She then inserted the key in the chest and opened it. Inside there was a wide variety of memorabilia: old black and white photos of Slappy and other cartoon characters from the Silver Age, toys, old knitted clothes, a teapot, a pair of funny glasses, a small vase, a handmade wooden box, a chess set, old cassettes, a lamp oil, an old movie projector and many more.

"WOW!" Skippy exclaimed with amazement.

"Aaah, the good old days…" Slappy sighted, feeling young again.

"May I?" Skippy asked permission.

The gray squirrel smiled warmly.

"Knock yourself out, Skippy. I'll join you after I take a shower. I need to wash off this dust otherwise I'll consider myself a memorabilia." Slappy said and she went to the bathroom to wash herself.

Skippy then began to pick random objects from the chest but wasn't quite thrilled with the items he had picked up.

"A silly looking doll?" Skippy said without enthusiasm and threw it way. "A mirror? I never thought that aunt Slappy was concerned about her looks. An Elvis Halloween mask? A top hat and a cane? An orthodontic dental retainer? SPEEEEEW!"

Skippy then started to pick items at a fast speed and throwing them out of the way, one particular item was a big mallet that went right through an open window that led outside.

Unbeknownst to Slappy and Skippy, Minerva and Mike were chasing each other around and around the squirrels' house. Mike was just about to sink his claws on Minerva when the mallet that Skippy had tossed away hit him hard on the head, making him to collapse.

Minerva stopped running when she saw Mike on the ground, his eyes closed, and a circle of yellow stars swirling around his head with the mallet lying beside him.

Worried, the mink walked beside him, kneeled down, put her hand on Mike's shoulder, and started to shake it.

"Mikey? Mikey?" she called his name.

The fox slowly opened his eyes and looked at Minerva in a perplexed way.

"Hello. Who are you?" Mike asked.

Minerva's eyes widened after hearing that.

"What? You don't know my name?"

"No." the fox replied truthly.

Minerva then realized whom she was talking to and frowned.

"Nice try, Mikey. This is one of your mind tricks. Well, I'm not falling for this one." she said, her hands on her hips.

"Mikey? What kind of a name is that?" Mike questioned, rubbing his head with his right hand. "I don't know what tricks you're talking about, whoever you are."

"My name is Minerva Mink." Minerva answered, feeling a bit irritated.

"Hello, Minerva. I'm… uh… uh… what's my name? Do you know?" the fox asked, having no clue of his identity.

"Seriously, Mikey, don't you remember anything? Your task to capture me and take me to the Predators' Guild? Nothing at all?" Minerva tried to help the fox to remember.

"Why do you keep calling me Mikey? That's such an ugly name. What parent would name their kid like that? And the what guild and the what task?" Mike replied with a set of questions.

"Hmm…" Minerva pondered, cupping her chin with her hand and scratching it with her forefinger. "I don't think he's pretending. I think he really lost his memory when he got hit by that mallet. He doesn't seem to know who he is and who am I."

"Hmmm… This could work in my favor." The mink smiled, clearly enjoying the situation.

She then shifted her eyes to look at the fox that had a question mark above his head.

"Your name is Mike and you're my servant. You will do whatever I say, you will not question my demands, and your job is to make me the happiest woman in the world."

Mike then bowed down in front of Minerva and kissed her feet.

"I swear that I will fulfill your requests without delay without any second thoughts." Mike vowed.

Minerva looked at the audience and smirked, her eyes narrowed.

"This is might become my favorite episode of the series."

* * *

"Dear Diary,

I was in for a surprise today. Mikey has lost his memory and he is not able to remember anything not even who I am or who he is. I should feel sorry for him but I'm not! Tee-Hee! This is an excellent and beneficial opportunity for me because one, he will no longer pester me with his schemes to capture me and two, he will now have a more fitting task: to serve me and fulfill my every request like washing the windows, cleaning the house, mopping the floor, cooking, mowing the lawn, water the flowers. It was about time I got some pampering and my tastes and needs to be gratified. Although it is wrong to take advantage of someone when that someone is in a situation like this but I don't care. I feel that my life will be better now that the queen has a servant to take care of her and her kingdom.

See you in the next entry,

Your faithful servant,

Minerva Mink"

Minerva finished writing in her diary and closed it with her key. She then put the key in a safe place, opened a drawer and put the diary inside. She then turned her head, smiled and said:

"Ooooh, Mikey! Your queen has a few requests…"

* * *

With his memory erased completely, Mike had no choice but to follow Minerva's orders and execute them immediately. Minerva was watching him like a vulture, not taking her eyes off him and making sure that Mike completed his tasks perfectly. Minerva felt like her life was complete. She had always wanted to be treated like a queen and to have someone to fulfill her desires, the only thing that was missing was the special someone that she was looking for.

"Meh, I can wait." Minerva said in her thoughts as she was watching Mike mowing her garden.

However, house chores were not the only things that Minerva had assigned to Mike. He had the task of carrying her shopping bags whenever she went to the mall to look for clothes, accessories, purses, shoes and any thing that had crossed Minerva's mind. Toons, who saw him carrying a mountain of shopping bags on his back, pointed their fingers at him and laughed. The unfortunate fox had no idea why others were picking him on but Minerva "assured" him that there was no reason for him to worry, saying that those toons are just jealous that they do not have such a magnificent queen like herself to serve. Feeling like a bond or a tie had been sealed the moment he vowed his servitude, Mike wanted to make sure that his queen was fully satisfied with no complaints. Then, one day, he had heard a phone conversation between Minerva and Amanda that caught his attention.

"Yeah. Mikey did a fantastic job cleaning up the house and he gave me one heck of a back massage." Minerva said to Amanda, smiling.

"Ooooh, he must be good if you praised him." Amanda said, sounding impressed.

"I wish Mikey would give me a massage…" Amanda said, daydreaming.

"Hey! Find yourself another guy to do that for you." Minerva suddenly said, her lips pouted.

"Whoa, Minerva! What was that about?" Amanda asked, shocked to hear such words from her friend.

"Sorry, Amanda. I'm little tensed at the moment for some reason." Minerva made up an excuse for her behavior.

"I think you should get some rest. I'm pretty sure that Mikey prepared your bed." Amanda suggested.

"I'm sure as well. He's making my life so much easier and if only I could find that special someone that I've been looking for all my life, I would be happier." Minerva sighted, closing her eyes.

"Don't we all, Minerva?"

After hearing that conversation, the fox said to himself:

"Hmm, looks like my queen is not fully satisfied. It means that I've being doing a poor job and I'm not living up to her expectations. I'll need to make up for her. I'll work harder, double my chores, and push myself to the limits that I can reach until she is the happiest woman in the universe."

* * *

The next day, after a long shopping day, Minerva and Mike went back to her tree log house.

"Please, allow me." Mike said when he saw that Minerva was having trouble looking for her keys in her purse. He then dropped the bags and held her purse in his hands.

"Thanks, Mikey." Minerva thanked him and she took the keys out and inserted them in the key hole.

When they entered inside, Minerva sat down on a chair, wanting to take off her shoes but then Mike kneeled beside her.

"May I, my queen?" Mike questioned and he did not even wait for Minerva to respond because he had already taken her high-heeled shoes off.

"Um, thanks, Mikey…" Minerva said, surprised by Mike's gesture.

"Anything to make you happy, my beautiful queen!" Mike said, bowing.

Minerva blushed after hearing that.

"Aww, Mikey…" she cooed and gently rubbed Mike's chin wtih her hand, making his tail to wag like a dog.

Minerva then sat down on her couch took out her remote from underneath a cushion and turned on the TV.

"Want me to flip the channels for you, Minerva?" Mike suddenly asked as he sat beside her.

"No, I'm fine, Mikey." Minerva said, deep down feeling that was something was different and she was right. Mike opened his mouth and began to express his opinion about every channel, saying that his queen should not watch this garbage. He kept talking and talking and Minerva was starting to get annoyed. After forty minutes of non-stop chattering, Mike finally shut up and Minerva sighted relief but then…

"Want me to tune up the volume, my queen?"

"AAAAAAAH!" Minerva yelled and she threw the remote to the floor, making the batteries to jump out of it.

"You okay, my queen?" Mike asked, looking worried.

"I'm going to take a shower." she barked, ignoring Mike and she marched to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Mike? He's being too nice and too polite…too annoyingly nice and polite." Minerva remarked as she removed her clothes, put on a shower cap, stepped inside the shower cabin, and turned the faucets.

When the water from the showerhead came in contact with her body, Minerva had calmed down, thinking that maybe she was exaggerating a bit. Mike was just trying to make her feel blissful. She shouldn't lash out at him for his effort, right?

While Minerva was washing herself, holding a bar of soap in her hand, she started to sing:

_"It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a gorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's not pretty being me…"_

Since her eyes were shut, Minerva extended her arm to reach for a shampoo bottle but her eyebrows lifted when she had felt like she had touched something soft and furry. Minerva opened her eyes and saw Mike inside the cabin, smiling at her in a friendly way.

"Want me to scrub your back, my queen?" Mike offered, holding a back scrubber in his hand.

Immediately, the sound of a shriek was heard followed by a powerful slap. Soon after, Mike exited the bathroom, rubbing his red hand-imprinted cheek.

"What did I say? Man, she sure knows how to slap." the fox remarked.

After fifteen minutes, Minerva came outside, wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair. She did not look at Mike and that affected him.

"Um, my queen…" the fox started.

"I don't want to talk." Minerva said sharply as she went to her bedroom and shut the door.

Mike, feeling guilty, went to her door and got down on his knees.

"Please, my queen, forgive my latest action. I did not mean to upset you. Please, accept my apologies. I'm such a horrible servant. Maybe I'm not worthy even to stand on my knees in front of your door…" Mike tried to apologize to Minerva, and looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed that he had disappointed his queen.

The door suddenly opened and Minerva's hand came out and stroke Mike's head.

"Okay, Mikey. I forgive you but if you repeat what you've done in the bathroom, I'll hit you where it hurts the most." Minerva accepted his apologies, smiling.

Mike shuddered at the thought of Minerva's threat and looked at her with a horrified face.

"Oh, I so love it when I intimidate men." the mink said in her thoughts.

"No, my queen!" Mike suddenly said and he raised himself from the floor. "I have done wrong and I must redeem myself."

"Mikey, that's not necessary." Minerva said.

"Yes, it is! How about if I clean the attic? Wait, you don't have an attic... How about if I mop the floor? Wait, I did that after you screamed at me to get out of the bathroom. I got it! I'll plant some beautiful roses. Oh wait, I forgot that you're allergic to roses…" Mike counted suggestions on how to make Minerva pleased on his fingers but that made Minerva even more annoyed and seeing as how Mike was not stopping as he was following her wherever she was going and no longer able to cope, Minerva dashed outside as fast as she could, determined to get away from Mike.

* * *

"I've got to find a place to hide!" Minerva said as she was running through the woods, trying to find a place to hide and then she spotted a small cave.

"Aha!" she exclaimed and went inside, the darkness concealing her completely except for her eyes.

"Mikey will never find me here." Minerva said in a relaxed tone but then she heard the sound of someone lightning a match and soon enough, a small light had invaded the cave and when she turned to her right she saw Mike, holding a lit match in his right hand.

"Want a foot massage, your highness? I got the oil." Mike said, holding a bottle of massage oil in his other hand.

Minerva screamed and fled out of the cave.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but too much pampering is bad for your health." Minerva said to audience, as she was trying to get away from her loyal servant. She then stumbled upon another place where she could hide: a deep lake.

"Bingo!" Minerva exclaimed and dived in, going as deep as she could swim but then, just when she was about to reach the bottom, she felt like someone was tapping her shoulder and when she turned to look, her eyes grew to the size of plates.

"I see that you want to go swimming, my queen. I'll be your coach." Mike, who was wearing a diver outfit complete with an oxygen tank, mask, snorkel, and flippers, said pointing his finger at him.

Minerva then grabbed Mike by his tail and swam with him to the surface. Upon reaching the shore, she pulled out a giant rocket from her cleavage, put it on the ground, opened its door, and threw the fox inside.

"Wait, my queen! What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Well, I've been thinking, Mikey. You've been working so hard that I think you need a vacation." she replied, slamming the rocket door shut, and then took out a remote and pressed a button that made the rocket to launch into space.

"On the moon, to be precise." Minerva giggled and tossed the remote away.

"Ah… Peace and quiet…" Minerva said, taking a deep breath, enjoying the sound of silence. She then decided to go home but then stopped walking when she heard a strange sound and when she looked up, she saw the rocket heading towards her. She managed it to duck it by a few meters and the rocket sticked itself to the ground with its pointy tip. To make matters worse, Mike, who was now wearing an astronaut outfit, emerged from the rocket, holding a plate with what appeared to be…

"A moon rock and guess what? The moon really is made of cheese. Wanna taste, my queen?" Mike asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Skippy's room…

"I'm sorry, aunt Slappy." Skippy apologized when his aunt had confronted him about her memorabilia.

The elderly squirrel, simply, petted her nephew on the head.

"Ah, don't worry about it, kiddo. At least all my things are back in my Time Capsule." Slappy said, looking back at her treasure chest.

"Time Capsule!" Slappy corrected me.

Whatever.

"But, Skippy, I hope you learned your lesson to be careful and not toss away things and then forgetting to put them back in their place!" Slappy said to her nephew in a serious tone.

"I did." the young brown squirrel confirmed her and hugged her. "I promise that I will be careful next time."

"That's my nephew." Slappy remarked, smiling and hugging her favorite nephew.

"And if he wasn't, I would've puked at this scene." Slappy said to the audience.

The grey squirrel then broke the embrace and went downstairs, picked up her hat, purse, and umbrella, and walked outside.

"Where are you going, aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked, standing in the doorway.

"To buy some buttermilk. What else?" Slappy replied.

"SPEEEEW!"

"Watch it, kiddo, or it might turn into a catchphrase." Slappy warned him and then looked at the audience with a face that lacked any expression.

"Or did it already do that?"

Slappy walked towards the city only to have Minerva collide with her, making them both to tumble on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Minerva apologized.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Slappy said in a grouchy tone, getting on her feet and wiping off the dust from her fur.

"You're lucky that you didn't break my spleen." Slappy continued and she picked up her green hat and put it back on her head.

"Sorry, I'm just running from-" Minerva started to explain but Slappy had interrupted her with her grumpy voice.

"Save your excuses, blond bombshell. Tell me why you weren't keeping your eyes on the road?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I'm…" Minerva started to explain Slappy everything.

"So let me see if I got this right. You've made a fox, that has lost his memory upon a head contact with a mallet, your own personal slave and now you're running away from him because he's suffocating you with dangerous levels of indulgence?" Slappy wanted to see if she got it right.

"That's right." Minerva nodded.

"Hmm…" Slappy thought and began to rub her chin. "I wonder if that will work on Walter…"

"Please, Slappy! You've got to help me." Minerva kneeled down and begged the squirrel for help.

"Why should I help you?" Slappy asked bitterly, crossing her arms.

Minerva then gave Slappy the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh No! Not that look." Slappy backed away, showing that even she had a weak spot.

"Pleeeeease!" Minerva asked for her aid, her pupils larger than normal.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Slappy finally gave in.

Minerva smiled after hearing that.

"Now, the only thing that can bring that fox's memory back is another hit with a solid object and lucky for you…" Slappy explained and began to search in her purse and pulled out a mallet. "I have a spare mallet. Now, where is the fox?"

"There he is!" Minerva pointed her finger at Mike, who was way behind them, looking for Minerva.

"Stay here and watch the pro." Slappy instructed the mink and went to Mike, hiding the mallet behind her back.

"Uh, excuse me, but have you seen a blond white mink anywhere?" Mike asked the squirrel politely when he saw her.

"Yeah. She's right there." Slappy answered and pointed her finger at something behind Mike.

"Where?" Mike asked, turning around, looking where Slappy was indicating.

"Here!" Slappy said and hit Mike hard on the head with the mallet, making him to fall to the floor and having an additional bump on his head. Slappy then returned to Minerva.

"He's cured."

"Thank you, Slappy." Minerva thanked her.

"Whatever…" Slappy replied in a bored tone, not looking back as she was heading to the city.

Minerva then went to check on Mike.

"Mikey? Mikey?" she called his name as she kneeled beside him and put her hand on his forehead.

Mike, slowly, opened his eyes.

"Uh, Minerva, where am I? Oh... I have a bad headache…" Mike said, rubbing his head, feeling the bumps. "And some bumps."

"MIKEY!" Minerva cried happily and hugged Mike tightly. "I'm so happy that you're back."

"Uh, Minerva? What are you talking about? Back from where? Where have I been?" Mike asked in a befuddled tone.

"Sometimes it's better not to ask questions." Minerva said, as she stopped hugging Mike and raised herself from the ground.

"All I remember is that I was chasing you and…" Mike stopped after saying those words, looked up at Minerva, and uttered the following words: "Why are we still talking?"

Minerva beamed and then turned around and vamoosed out of the scene with Mike following her.

"It's good to have Mikey back." Minerva said to the audience, winking.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, references, and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 33: Mall Brawl (Minerva is going to the mall for a peaceful day at the mall but the day becomes more interesting for her when she encounters Michelle and a certain fox is also not far away.)


	33. Episode 33: Mall Brawl

_**Mall Brawl**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

At the mall in Burbank, California, Minerva Mink, dressed in her trademark red dress, was inside a clothes store, comparing prices and quality.

"How much does this cost?" Minerva Mink asked when she had set her eyes on a purple shirt with black buttons.

"T-T-T-Thirty d-d-d-dollars..." the nervous and babbling shop clerk answered, sweating as he was watching the blond female mink holding one of the sleeves of the shirt in her hand and examining it.

Smiling with satisfaction, Minerva picked up the shirt and put it down on the counter.

"Hmm, is it possible if I could get a discount? I have only twenty dollars in my purse." she said, looking at the clerk with her alluring eyes.

"W-W-W-Well, we d-d-d-do not… o-o-offer discounts u-u-until the end of the month…" the clerk responded, trying hard not to lose control.

"Pleaseeee, sweetie…" Minerva cooed, throwing him the infamous puppy dog eyes, and her finger rotating on the clerk's hand.

The poor clerk felt like he was about to explode like a nuclear bomb when he saw Minerva leaning closer to him. Desperate to prevent any unforeseen accidents and not to risk losing his job, he put the shirt in a bag so fast that Minerva did not even have enough time to blink.

"TAKE IT! IT'S FREE! JUST TAKE IT AND GO!"

"Aww, you're so nice..." Minerva thanked him and then she took the bag and exited the store, humming to herself.

The truth was that she had sufficient money but Minerva was the kind of customer who liked to negotiate prices until they become acceptable to her ears and if she had the luck to get things for free, the better.

"That's right." Minerva agreed as she was strolling leisurely, looking at stores, and wondering what she should buy next. It did not take long for her to spot something that caught her attention immediately: a jewelry store.

"Perfect!" Minerva exclaimed happily. "I could use a new pair of earrings."

The gorgeous mink entered the store but then stopped when she saw a familiar figure standing near the counter and having a wrangle with the shop clerk. That familiar figure was Michelle Mink. She had her hands on the counter, a miffed look on her face, staring at the clerk in a way to intimidate him and she was doing a great job.

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! I read in a fashion magazine that this bracelet costs only forty-five dollars and not sixty like you claim! What are you trying to pull her? Are you saying that I don't know how to read prices? You think that I'm just a dumb customer that you can easily rip off? Huh? HUH?" she yelled in a complaining tone, making the clerk to shrink to microscopic proportions.

Minerva crossed her arms shook her head.

"Same, old, berserk Michelle... You better calm down or the poor guy might call security on you." Minerva advised her, though, deep inside, she would loved to see security guards dragging the brown mink outside with brute force.

Michelle turned her head to her right to see who had said that to her.

"Oh, it's you…" she hissed.

"Yes, it's me." Minerva said. "Now, what did the boy do to you that made you to turn into a fire-breathing dragon?"

"If you must know, I want to buy this silver bracelet but this jerk…" Michelle said angrily, pointing at the clerk who was down on his knees and trembling. " … wants sixty dollars and I know for sure that I read in a fashion magazine that this bracelet is only forty-five."

"Gee, you mean to tell me that you can actually read?" Minerva laughed sarcastically.

Offended, Michelle walked to Minerva, her tail swishing furiously left and right and her feet stomping on the floor and she put her forefinger on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva, not feeling intimidate at all, just smiled.

"Now you listen to me! You better hit the road or I will…"

"Attention, shoppers! We're offering discount coupons on the second floor beside the liquor store. If you obtain one, you will benefit from a twenty-five percent to sixty-five percent discount on all items in the mall. All coupons have different discount rates so first come first serve!" a voice announced the customers via a speaker.

Michelle gave up on the threat and looked at Minerva with a competitive expression. It was no surprise that the blond mink returned the look. The minks just stared at each other, silent yet a strong desire to get a coupon was building inside them.

"I'll get one with sixty-five percent!" Minerva said first, breaking the silence.

"Not if I get there first, blondilox!" Michelle said and she dashed out of the jewelry store at light speed, heading to the second floor. Minerva, not wanting to miss the opportunity of buying stuff at reduced prices, followed her with a fiery desire to beat the brown mink to the coupons.

Meanwhile, after seeing the mink women exiting his store, the clerk started to breathe normally, feeling like he had avoided a tornado. He then got on his feet, went near the front door of the store and grinned in devilish way.

"Heh, I knew those minks wouldn't resist the temptation. They're so predictable. Hahahahahah!" he laughed like a maniac and then a zipper appeared on top of his head and he pulled it down, making the clothes and his skin to fall down on the floor like a banana peel, revealing that the clerk was actually Michelangelo Phillip Fox in disguise.

"Hello, readers. Surprised to see me? I bet you are. Tell me, am I good at disguises or what?" the fox said, kicking the fake suit away.

"Now that I made my stunning entrance, let's get back to business to capture that curvaceous mink once and for all."

Mike proceeded to the second floor, bent on fulfilling his mission.

* * *

When the message had spread like wildfire all across the mall and every ear heard it, like a stampede of wildebeests, everyone rushed to the second floor via escalators, stairs, and elevators. The ground was shaking cause of the mass of toons who were eager to get a discount coupon. However, unfortunately for Minerva and Michelle, fate was not smiling upon them. By the time they arrived near the liquor store, the other customers had already taken all the coupons. The toons that had the job of offering the coupons were all lying on floor, unconscious with their eyes closed and small coupons circling around their heads.

"Looks like we arrived too late…" Michelle said sorrowful voice.

"It seems that way…" Minerva sighted but then both the girls saw something lying on the ground near the entrance of a souvenir boutique: a discount coupon.

The minks looked at the each other, then at the ticket and then once more at themselves as if they were trying to anticipate each other's moves. They then charged at the coupon, pushing and shoving each other. It was just like a catfight, each girl wanted the coupon so badly that the minks were ready to mess up their hair, rip their clothes, gall each other, and bite. Minerva used her tail to tickle Michelle on her belly and since the brown mink was laughing uncontrollably, that gave Minerva the chance to pick up the coupon. Minerva felt victorious holding the coupon in her delicate hand.

"HA! Got it! You lost, Michelle! The coupon is mine!" she blew a raspberry at her and walked away, pumping her fist in the air.

However, Michelle was not ready to give up and snarled, looking at Minerva like a tiger looks at its prey.

"You think you've won, blondilox? Well, you're wrong. I'll get that coupon even if it's the last thing I do."

The brown mink lifted herself off the floor and pursued Minerva to snatch that coupon from her.

* * *

Feeling the need for something sweet on her taste buds, Minerva made her way toward the nearest ice cream shop. Minerva took out her coupon from her purse, showed it to the vendor, and ordered her ice cream. However, she had no idea that Michelle had followed her and was watching her with a stare that could make even a lion to cower in fear.

After paying for the ice cream, Minerva put the coupon back in her purse, took the ice cream and sat down on one of the many benches placed in the mall that had rare and exotic plants planted behind them, and was enjoying her ice cream. Unfortunately, for her, Michelle had managed to tiptoe her way to her bench and was looking through the leaves of the plants at Minerva, waiting for the right moment to jump at her purse and steal it to get the coupon. She then ducked when she saw a security guard passing by but after he left the scene, Michelle leaped from her hiding place and landed right in front of the bench.

"Cough up the coupon, Minerva! NOW!"

However, the person sitting on the bench was not Minerva; it was Pip with his always-dull expression on his face.

"Oh, hello there. Hey, I remember you. I'm so glad you're here. I came here to the mall to relax, though I could have stayed at home and watch TV but I like to come here and look at the stores. Have you checked that sports shop? They sell a lot of great things like footballs, basket balls but what I like the most are the tennis rackets. I like to play tennis during the Sundays and…"

The mouth of one of the most boring toons in the world didn't stop yapping and Michelle, not being able to take it any longer, covered her ears, screamed and ran away, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Hmmm… Nice lady." Pip remarked, pointing his big thumb at her.

* * *

After eating her ice cream, Minerva decided to go to the cinema multiplex to watch a movie. Unbeknownst to her, a certain fox had tracked her down and was watching her, ready to strike at any moment. Once Minerva had paid for her tickets, she went down a long hallway to a movie theater. Mike succeeded in not getting himself noticed by the guy at the ticket counter and followed Minerva but there was a problem. When he reached the end of the hallway, he saw that there were six doors leading to different movie theaters, each one showing a different movie. After studying the posters for the movies, Mike thought that Minerva must have chosen the one that showed a romantic movie.

With no second thoughts, Mike entered the movie theater. It was dark inside, perfect for him to conceal himself and no one would be able to see him. The fox then took out a hunting sack from his pockets and proceeded to find the mink.

There were many toons, mostly couples, in the theater watching the movie, eating popcorn and slurping soda and that made Mike's mission more difficult as he was crawling underneath the seats like a snake to find his prey. It took him some time but then he spotted a toon with a familiar pair of mink ears and the fox, without hesitation, threw the bag over the toon, tied it with a rope, and then, quietly, dragged it outside to the hallway. Thankfully, because everyone was busy watching the movie, the fox's action went undetected.

"I did it! I finally caught her! I'm the best predator in the forest." Mike exclaimed victoriously but then when he opened the bag, he was shocked to see that he did not catch Minerva; he had caught an elderly mink woman with glasses, with white hair, a longer snout and she was wearing a sweater and pair of jeans.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss. I thought you were someone else." Mike apologized nervously.

However, the old mink didn't accept his apologies easily.

"YOU CREEP!" she yelled and smacked him hard with her purse on the head and then used a taser on him that she took out from her pocket. When she saw the fox squirming on the floor, jolts of electricity running through his body, the mink lady left the theater, her lips pouted.

Then, the door to another movie theater opened and Minerva stepped outside, looking pleased.

"That was a really good movie." she said and exited the multiplex.

* * *

After getting away from Pip, Michelle resumed her search for Minerva. She looked for her on the entire floor but came back empty handed.

"Where could she be?" Michelle asked, scratching her head and then she raised her head and saw Minerva on the second floor.

Michelle then made her way to one of those glass elevators and pushed a button. The elevator closed its doors and took Michelle to the second floor. When the doors opened, Michelle looked around but Minerva was not on the second floor anymore. She was now on the fifth.

Huffing, Michelle went back in the elevator and proceeded to the fifth floor but, again, no sign of Minerva on that floor and then Michelle caught a glimpse of her on the first floor.

"How is she able to move so fast?" the brown mink pondered and went back in the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor but to her frustration, she saw that Minerva was sitting at a table on the fifth floor. In her anger, she pushed all the buttons in the elevator and that turned out to be a big mistake. The elevator then jolted from the second floor to the third at such a fast speed that Michelle lost her balance and fell on the elevator floor. The elevator went from third floor to the first floor, then to the fifth, then to the second, then to the fourth and so on and so forth that when it, finally, stopped on the first floor, the doors opened once more and Michelle exited the elevator with her face all green, not looking too good.

"Next time, I'm taking the stairs…" she said and ran to the ladies' room to puke.

* * *

"No more child's play! I'm going commando now!" Mike said as he was putting on an army combat uniform equipped with leather boots, knife pouches, and fingerless gloves. To add more to his new image, he put on a black cap that had the words "Dangerous" written on it.

"Now I'm ready to serve my country and dispose of the national threat that is Minerva Mink." he said, saluting. He then took a tranquilizing rifle, armed it and went to hunt down Minerva.

Say, Mike! Isn't that the same tranquilizing rifle that you used in the second episode?

"Of course not. I lost that one ages ago in the water. I bought this one from that gun store." Mike replied showing with his forefinger the gun store.

They have a gun store? In the mall?

"Don't ask why. Probably the owner of the mall had been playing too much Dead Rising and wanted for the mall to be safe." Mike answered.

Yeah. You can never know when a zombie outbreak would take place and it's best to be prepared.

"Amen to that, brother." Mike said and then smiled when he saw Minerva sitting on a bench and reading a magazine.

Mike then had to find the perfect spot to take the shot and his eyes shifted to a clothes store that had a lot of mannequins on display.

"Perfect!" the fox grinned evilly.

He went inside the store and stood in between two mannequins. The fox then crouched and looked through the scope, aiming at Minerva.

"These are improved darts. Instead of making the target to collapse, these new ones that I made will paralyze her, making her to stand like a statue." Mike explained but when he pulled his finger on the trigger, the rifle didn't fire. He pulled the trigger repeatedly but the rifle was not cooperative.

"What the? How is this possible? That gunsmith said that this is the best rifle he had."

The baffled fox looked at the rifle, holding it in a position that aimed the gun at him and looked inside its barrel but then the rifle fired a dart right on Mike's forehead.

"Oh no! Not again…" Mike exclaimed sadly, as he was feeling his body becoming motionless, his eyes being the only thing that were able to move. His eyes then widened when he saw Minerva Mink heading towards the clothes store and she was looking at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" she said when she looked through the window at the unable-to-move fox.

"A military outfit. Haven't seen one before and oooh... what a cute and handsome mannequin." she said seductively, making Mike to sweat and his eyes to spin out of control.

The mink then left and Mike somehow managed to sigh in relief, thinking that he got off easily but then Minerva came back, entered the store and kissed him on his cheeks and then on his nose making him to crack like an egg, resulting in his pieces to fall on the floor.

Minerva giggled and exited the store.

"Couldn't resist." she winked at the audience.

* * *

Michelle had had enough. She had been toying with her rival long enough. It was time to resort to the big guns.

"And I know exactly what big gun I am going to use." she grinned while holding a dynamite stick in her hands.

"If I can't get the discount ticket then neither Minerva will! I'll drop this dynamite stick in her purse that will cause it to explode and bye-bye coupon…" she continued, rubbing her hands. "But I'll need to act fast so I'm definitely going to need some wheels…"

Michelle looked around for an answer to her question and then she saw a little girl with roller skates doing spins and acrobatic moves with the skates.

"Hey kid! Want to make a quick buck?" Michelle asked and approached the girl.

"Thanks lady." the girl said when Michelle had offered her fifteen dollars to buy her skates. "Wow! I can now buy that doll I always wanted."

Michelle was skating her way towards Minerva, wanting to make sure that the blond mink will no longer have discount benefits. She then lit the dynamite stick and was now waiting for her to get close to Minerva and drop the stick in her purse without Minerva noticing. Her plan almost succeeded had it not been for a fly that flew right in front of her face.

"Go away! Go away!" she tried to swat the fly away with her hands.

Because the fly had distracted her attention, Michelle missed her target and since the little insect kept pestering her, Michelle was clueless as to where she was heading and to makes matter worse, the skates were gaining more and more speed. When Michelle finally got rid of the fly, her eyes widened as she was heading straight toward an antique shop. She skated out of control in the antique store so fast that she broke through a wall and was heading towards another store while having an antique vase stuck on her head. Michelle tried to remove the vase from her head but it was no use and then she bursted through another wall and went through another store.

Michelle had no idea that she went through a hat store, a jewelry store, and a toy store. The shop clerks all watched this scene with their mouths wide open. Michelle finally removed the vase by smashing it with a hammer from her purse and she was glad that she could see again but then screamed when she hit a bench and that launched her into the air and she landed on Mike who was looking for Minerva. Both Mike and Michelle were now lying on the floor, moaning in pain, rubbing their heads with their hands. Mike got on his feet and looked at the toon who had bumped into him or to be more precise who had landed on him.

"Michelle?"

"Mike?"

They were both looking at each other, quite surprised to see each other.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison.

"Well, I'm here because I want to make sure that-" Michelle started.

"Let me guess: Minerva." Mike interrupted her and extended his arm to help Michelle up.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" the brown mink asked as she took Mike's hand and lifted herself up from the floor.

"It's because I am here to hunt her and when I saw you flying towards me in those skates, I knew she must have been the cause." the fox replied.

"Hunting, eh?" Michelle sounded interested.

"Yeah."

"How about if we work together to take her down? I only want that discount coupon that is in her purse and I presume that you want her pelt." Michelle suggested.

"Well, not exactly. I just want to take her to the Guild, is all."

Michelle looked disappointed.

"Oh well! Some wishes can't come true. So, what do you say? Partners?"

The raven-haired mink raised her hand for him to shake but the fox was uncertain.

"Hmm… I don't do very well with partners but… Hey! Do you hear that fizzing sound?" Mike suddenly said.

Michelle gulped and looked in her left hand and saw that the dynamite stick was ready to blow up.

"Oh poo!" Michelle exclaimed and the stick exploded. Both Mike and Michelle's furs were completely scorched and black, their haircuts were messed up and Michelle was still holding half of the dynamite in her hand.

Mike coughed and smoke came out of his mouth.

"That dynamite stick gag apparently didn't work."

"Yeah." Michelle agreed. "But we can still try to catch-"

"Too late. She's leaving…" Mike interrupted her again, pointing his finger at the front doors of the mall. With her shopping list completed, Minerva exited the store and headed back to her home.

"How does she do that?" Michelle asked as she was watching her leave.

"Believe me, I've been trying to figure out for an entire season, and still I have no idea. Say, wanna grab a cappuccino? My treat." Mike offered.

"Eh, why not? I could use one after what I've been through..." Michelle agreed.

"I can relate to that." Mike said and put his hand on her shoulder and they both marched to the nearby café.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Pip as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, content, references and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Michelle Mink belong to MasterOfYourFate.

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 34: Mike Almighty! (After Mike discovers a meteorite hitting the Earth and touches it, he gains powers and decides to use them.)


	34. Episode 34: Mike Almighty

_**Mike Almighty**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Alone and sitting beside a tree and filled with grief, Michelangelo Phillip Fox was looking at the stars that were high up in the night sky. Each star glittered making a wonderful spectacle for everyone one to see and Mike could not help but to admire their splendor. The fox always considered the stars mythical and surrounded by mystery. Some consider stars to be death omens because when someone sees a shooting star, it means that someone had passed away. Mike's grandfather always said that stars were, actually, the souls of their family members and friends who had passed away and were watching them like guardian angels.

When he was a kid, during the nights when he could not sleep, Mike looked up at the sky, his mind filled with questions about those massive, luminous balls of plasma held together by gravity. Did the star constellations have something hidden other than being just a few stars connected by imaginary lines and showing an image? Was it a coincidence that stars formed constellations or it was something else yet to be discovered? Were they actually the souls of everyone who had lived their lives and were now in the afterlife?

One thing was for sure: Whenever he was sad and lonely, Mike always turned to the stars for guidance, and even though the silence and the sound of crickets chirping were the only things that went into his ears, Mike no longer felt without company and the_whitedots,_as he used to call them, offered him peace and tranquility.

"They sure are beautiful this night, aren't they?" Mike asked the audience, leaning against the tree with his back, his arms behind his head and looking at the sky.

"You might be wondering why I'm sitting here instead of sleeping at my house." the fox continued to talk to the audience. "Well, something happened to me today, something that has affected me in more ways possible and it's not about Minerva, for once. No! It was at the Guild. Roll the flashback."

* * *

**_Beginning __of __flashback_.**

_"Being a predator at this Guild is not a bed of roses. Apart from my task to capture Minerva, I also have to study for certain exams that all of us must pass like a speed exam, camouflage and stealth exam. There's also the strength exam, lost artifact history exam, history of the predators exam, trap knowledge and application exam, evasive tactics exam, quick thinking exam etc. You can pretty much compare the Guild with a college like Harvard but that's not the point of this flashback. You see, every year, there's this contest as I like to call it, in fact it's called The Predator Hunting Experience Field Analysis._

_It's not mandatory but it is worth it, mind you. What you have to do is to, simply, get assignments or missions from Orlando's top lieutenants or even from the owl himself and once you complete the task, you will be awarded with SP (Skill Points). If you fail to complete the mission, you will lose SP. Depending on what type of mission you've been given, the SP vary. If it's a simple mission, you will get few SP but if the mission is harder to complete, you get a large number of SP. All this happens in the course of three months and at the end of the third month, the predator with the most SP is pronounced the winner._

_What kind of missions, you may be asking? All kinds. From solving riddles and handing out some well-written essays about recovering lost artifacts and discovering new wildlife. The prize? Well, others respect the winner more, his or her rank might increase, and the best part is the one involving the mystery prizes that the Guild offers every year. For example, Avian Hawk, one of Orlando's top lieutenants, participated once and he got a golden eagle glove encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, rubies and he got promoted to be one of the owl's lieutenants. See what I mean by being worth it? Everyone joins the competition or exam or whatever you want to call it, even I do and I've been trying to win for almost three years but I failed. However, during the past three months, I put my assignment to catch Minerva secondary and focused on my tasks set by the lieutenants. Today was the day when the winner was going to be announced and what happened? Well, here's what happened." Mike narrated to the audience._

During the early hours of the morning, Mike woke up from his slumber in the Guild dormitories. Being so preoccupied with The Predator Hunting Experience Field Analysis, Mike spent most of his time at the Guild, mostly in the library to help him with his assignments for the Analysis and he even decided to sleep in the dormitories since he was staying up late and did not find the energy to walk back to his house. The fox rubbed his eyes, got off the bed, and exited the dormitories. The moment he closed the door and turned around, he saw Cassandra Cheetah walking to him, smiling friendly.

"Well, well… Decided to move back to the dormitories, Mikey?"

"Morning, Cassie." the fox yawned and stretched his arms. "No, I haven't moved back to the dormitories. It's just that those missions that Orlando, Wilhelmina and Avian gave to me for the Analysis were really tiring and extremely hard to complete and took their toll on me. Moreover, let's not forget about Minerva Mink. Because of her, I have to spend late hours of the night, searching through books on how to capture her and the only good books are the ones here at the Guild..."

Cassandra then moved closer to Mike and kissed him on his cheek, taking the fox by surprise.

"What was that for?" Mike asked, putting his hand on his cheek.

"Because you saved my cousin, Cletus, from those hounds back in season one. I never got the chance to thank you." Cassandra replied.

"It was nothing..." Mike said, rubbing his cheek.

"First, you saved me on our first mission together and then you saved my cousin. Mikey, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a knight in shining armor..." Cassandra said, her eyes narrowed and grinning.

"Oh, please…" Mike said, blushing.

"Oh, I almost forgot. They've showed the results of the analysis an hour ago." Cassandra revealed.

"What? But how did I miss them?" Mike exclaimed.

"Because you were in bed, sleepyhead." Cassandra said, crossing her arms.

"And who's the winner? Don't tell me. It has to be me. Orlando gave me some very tricky missions. I'm sure I got a large score of SP than everybody else." Mike said, sounding snobbish.

"Um, Mikey…" Cassandra started but for some reason, she could not finish the sentence.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure they gave me some extra points for even participating, given my task to capture Minerva." Mike continued, not listening to Cassandra.

"Mikey…"

"At what missions I got, I won't be surprised if Orland finally made me an official member of the Guild and forget about Minerva."

"MIKE!" the cheetah yelled.

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but..." Cassandra looked away, looking sad.

"But what, Cassie?" Mike asked.

"You… haven't… won…" Cassandra finally responded.

Mike could not believe his ears.

"WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"You got only a hundred and forty-five SP but someone else got a hundred and sixty-seven." Cassandra said, feeling dreadful that she had to deliver the news to one of her best friends.

"Who got that many points?" Mike asked in a demanding tone.

"I did."

Mike and Cassandra looked to their right and saw three anthropomorphic alligators heading towards them. One was grey with red eyes and had a spiky tail, another was dark green with a long snout and sharp teeth and yellow eyes, and the last one was brownish with a very hard skin making it look like it was made of tree trunks and he had green eyes. They were all wearing black shirts, pants, and leather boots.

"I did it, fox. Me!" the dark green one said proudly, pointing his finger at him.

_"That guy is Perry Gator and the two other ones are his cohorts: Jerry and Terry. Notice a pattern, anyone? Jerry is the grey one and Terry is the brown one. I hate these guys with a passion. Ever since I first came to the Guild, these soon-to-be-purses gators made my life a nightmare, even more than Minerva did. Perry is the leader and he's nothing but an arrogant, low-life, backstabbing jerk with no respect for others only for his ego which is about the size of Cleveland and he's also rich, which makes me to despise him even more. Jerry and Terry are acting like his bodyguards and they have the IQ of a chair. Always doing what Perry says, laughing when he says, talking when he says, and the worst part, for them, is that they think that Perry is their friend when, in reality, Perry doesn't give a cent about them._

_The only reason why he's hanging around with them is because if he gets into trouble, he blames them and these two idiots, instead of defending themselves and regain whatever dignity they still have left... if there is... take the blame for everything. And also, they do all the work in case Perry gets a mission while he lunges around and how does he reward them? By saying that they've impressed him and that they are his best friends in the world. All the time. He uses the same phrases over and over and over and over again and these maroons buy his words. Jerry and Terry act exactly like Perry, have the same cocky attitude, treat everyone, not just me, like garbage and say that they're smart, however I don't think they'll be able to pass an elementary school test. How low can a toon sink? Apparently, these two. Perry really enjoys seeing them digging deeper and deeper in the hole of shame and doesn't care at all. And you thought that Michelle was annoying? You'll change your opinion after you meet these jackasses." Mike explained to the audience._

"This is the fourth time I won, fox." Perry said victoriously, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Perry, you're the best." Jerry praised him, but then got smacked in the lower jaw by Perry's tail.

"Fool! Did I tell you to speak?" Perry looked at Jerry, offended and having his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, Perry! It will never happen again." Jerry apologized, rubbing his jaw.

"It better for the sake of your teeth…" Perry warned him and then turned to Mike.

"It's been almost three years since you came to this Guild and you still haven't got enough points to pass the Analysis as number one? And to think that Orlando actually praised you." the gator laughed and then hit his cohorts in their bellies with his elbows.

"Laugh with me! Hahahahahahah!" Larry ordered them and soon enough, the other gators obeyed his command and all three were laughing.

Mike was looking at them with an expression that it was like he was wishing for them to be run over by a steamroller. The gator wanted to provoke him. It was not the first time, though, so Mike preferred to keep his mouth shut.

"What's the matter? Does capturing that mink take you a lot of your time? Well, I suggest that you either quit the task or try to keep up with an elite predator like myself." an arrogant Perry said, smiling and his eyes closed.

"If you must know, Mikey has been working very hard and managed to get quite a substantial number of SP." Cassandra tried to defend his friend but that did not work.

"Oooh! Look guys! Mikey has a girlfriend! Mikey has a girlfriend!" Perry mocked him and his friends laughed.

Cassandra blushed and covered her face with her hands. Mike was furious and growled.

"Mikey lets his little girlfriend to do the talking for him. How cute! As much as I would love to talk to some low class predators, I must prepare my speech that I will deliver once Orlando declares me the winner. Sayonara, losers! Hahahahahaha!" Perry laughed mockingly again and he and his friends left the scene followed by the sound of a hit.

"Did I tell you to stop laughing?"

"Mikey?" Cassandra called the fox's name, looking at him with a worried expression.

Mike was frowning, his fists were trembling, and his teeth were clenched. It looked like he was about to erupt like a volcano any second but then he calmed down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Mikey, I think you should…"

"Could you excuse me for a moment, Cassie?" the fox asked politely.

"Um, sure." the cheetah said.

"Thank you." Mike thanked her and he then entered the dormitory and closed the door. Everything was quite for a minute but then…

"SERENITY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The sound of gunshots, explosions, pianos falling, heavy objects tossed across the room, windows shattering, car honks and loud yells were coming from inside the dormitory. Cassandra turned from the door to the audience with a scared expression on her face and then after five minutes, Mike came outside, looking very calm.

"Sorry about that." Mike apologized. The fox then wiped off the dust from his body with his hands, then cleared his throat and looked at Cassandra.

"You were saying?"

The poor cheetah just looked again at the audience, with her eyes widened three times their sizes, and her mouth wide open.

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that's what happened this morning." Mike said, hitting his fist on the ground. "You can pretty much say that the morning ruined my good disposition. I didn't feel like myself all day. The only things I heard all the time were Perry's words in my mind and I couldn't focus at all. You ever had that feeling of injustice when you see a bully winning something and pretends that he is actually a good person when, in fact, he's lying? Well, that's what I'm feeling at the moment. "

The fox sighted, closed his eyes and then opened them, looking up at the stray sky.

"Why is life so cruel to me? Why do jerks like that Perry always win without any effort while others work their tails off and not get anything in return? Even when I'm not hunting Minerva, I always fail. Why? Will I ever capture that…?"

The fox then stopped his sentence when he saw something that caught his attention: a shooting star was flying in the sky.

"A shooting star. Just what I needed." Mike said enthusiastically and he closed his eyes and made a wish. When he opened his eyes, his ears perked when he saw that the star had made a ninety degree turn and was heading towards his position.

Mike just watched as the meteorite was coming closer and closer but, luckily, it wasn't going to crash land anywhere near the fox was and it flew across him at fast speed that it made trees to bend and landed a few kilometers behind Mike's current location.

"Well, that was… different." the fox said, getting on his feet.

Mike, curios in nature and not taking into consideration any possible dangers and hazards, went to crash site of the meteorite.

* * *

Upon reaching the area where the meteorite had crashed landed, Mike was surprised to see that it was emanating a pulsating, green color. The fox, carefully, slide down the crater the meteorite had created and moved closer to it.

"Should I touch it?" Mike asked and he did not even have to wait for an answer because he had touched the meteorite with his hand.

The moment his hand was pressed against the meteorite, a green ray coming from the center of the meteorite zapped him. The fox looked down and saw as he was floating higher and higher in the air by the ray, feeling paralyzed. Then, without warning, the ray stopped zapping him and the fox landed hard on the ground.

"Uh, what was that?" the fox asked, rubbing his head and trying to get up but he kept losing his balance with each attempt.

"Better get out of here." Mike said and somehow managed to snap out of the dizzy state and climbed outside the crater. The fox then made his way back home but something was not right. He felt like his legs were made of steel, his eyes were heavy, he was hearing a weird sound in his ears, felt his fingers swelling and a weird sensation in his stomach. He was almost near his house but he was feeling so sick and no longer able to keep himself on his feet that he collapsed to the ground.

It was almost half past seven in the morning and Mike was still lying on the ground, not able to notice that three thugs came near him and were looking down at him.

"Heh, looks like someone had quite some fun at the party." one of the thugs said.

"Yeah. Come on! Let's check him. He must have a wallet or a cell phone somewhere..." another thug said and he lowered himself he put his hand on Mike to turn him over but then saw smoke coming from his hand and felt how his hand was getting burned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the thug yelled, blowing wind on his hand.

"What happened?" the third thug asked in concern.

"MY HAND! IT BURNS!" the thug replied, crying in pain.

The sound of the thug's screams of pain woke Mike up and he slowly got on his feet.

"Oh man… Where am I?" the fox asked, feeling dizzier and rubbing his head.

"I'll tell you where you are! In a world of pain!" one of the thugs said menacingly, holding a pocketknife in his hand.

"If you want us to forget that you hurt our friend here, you will hand over your wallet and your cell phone." the third thug said in a threatening tone.

However, Mike had not time to respond to the thugs' demands because he felt the need to sneeze.

"Ah, it's a big one! Ah… Ah…" Mike sneezed so powerful that the thug with the pocketknife flew thirty feet backwards, landing in a tree.

"What the?" the third thug exclaimed, clearly stupefied.

"Sorry about that." Mike apologized, rubbing his nose.

"Why you!" the third thug shouted angrily and charged towards the fox and punched him in the chest but the moment his fingers came in contact with the fox's chest, the thug yelped in pain and began to hop like a rabbit and holding his hand. It was as if he had punched a brick wall.

Mike was stunned by what was going on. How come when he sneezed, it was a sneeze so powerful that it knocked a man into the air? In addition, when did he have such a resistant chest? He had been working lately but he was no Fabio and then the answer came. The meteorite was the cause! When it zapped him with that green ray, it must have given Mike superpowers.

"I wonder…" the fox pondered and he went to the thug who had punched him.

"Gee, you don't look so good. Let me give you a hand…" Mike said and he grabbed the thug and threw him into the air, the thug rapidly reaching outer space. Now, all there was left was the one with the burned hand but instead of getting more hurt and scared for his life, the thug ran away.

Mike looked at his hands and found it hard to believe that he had powers.

"That meteorite. It made me super strong. I have powers."

The fox then shifted his eyes at the audience and grinned in an evil way.

"I HAVE THE POWER! YEEEEEAH! Now, what should I do with my new powers?" the fox rubbed his chin and then snapped his fingers.

"This will be fun…" Mike grinned in a devilish way and headed to Minerva Mink's house.

* * *

Inside her tree log house, Minerva Mink was sitting on her couch, watching TV while humming a song, not having a worry in the world but all that ended when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh poo! Who could possibly be at this hour?" Minerva complained and she got on her feet and went to answer the door and a certain fox was standing on her doorstep.

"Hello, Minerva." Mike grinned in a sinister way.

"Mikey! What are you doing here at this hour?" Minerva asked, quite amazed to see Mike.

"I want to show you something." the fox replied simply.

"I'm kinda busy, Mikey." Minerva lied. "Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"It can't wait, Minerva. It's very important." Mike said, his eyes shining in a scary manner.

Minerva thought that it was just another of his silly attempts to capture her and since she loved seeing him falling into his own traps and not wanting to disappoint the audience, the mink decided to accept.

"Okay, Mikey. What do you want to show me?" Minerva asked, sounding a bit seductive.

"Oh, you'll love it. Follow me to the pond."

Minerva was a bit surprised about Mike's answer but still, she followed him to the pond, wondering what he was cooking up.

Upon reaching the pond…

"Look at the pond, Minerva, and tell me what you see." the fox suddenly asked, pointing at the pond.

"The water?" the mink replied, trying hard not to laugh.

"Look again."

"It's just a…"

Minerva didn't finish her sentence because she had seen something that made her jaw to drop to the ground. The water started to spin very fast as if a tornado was forming above it and it formed a waterhole in its center. Then, a column of water rose higher and higher from the waterhole and it slowly took on the form of a giant water-made cobra. The water cobra opened its eyes, looked at Minerva and hissed at the terrified mink.

"MIKEY! Did you? How did?" the mink stuttered and began to move backwards.

"Yes... I made that with my mind and my hand. Now, SICK HER!" Mike ordered the cobra.

The serpent nodded its head and charged at Minerva, its mouth wide open showing his venom-filled water made fangs. Minerva tried to make a run for it but the cobra had already wrapped itself around her and hoisted her up. The snake, even though it was made of water, had a tight grip that prevented Minerva from escaping.

"LET ME GO!" the mink yelled, trying to break free.

"Life sure has been good to me today, my dear. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you scared, powerless and vulnerable in front of me." Mike said, his arm extended and was approaching the cobra.

"Mikey, please!" Minerva begged him, almost crying.

"Well, isn't this a premiere? Minerva Mink begging for mercy." Mike said, clearly enjoying the situation.

Minerva was scared beyond words and she squeaked when she felt the drips coming from the cobra's fangs.

"I've been waiting a long time to pay you back for all those times when you humiliated me and made me look like a joke. You ruined my reputation that I'd been working so hard to achieve, you made me to fall into my own traps countless times, you made me a laughing stock and you have hurt me more than you can possibly imagine." the fox continued.

"Mikey, I beg of you..."

"And look at you now. A little fly caught in a spider web with only one fate." Mike said, smiling in an evil way.

Mike then raised his arm and the cobra opened its wide mouth, and lowered its head to swallow Minerva. The poor, helpless mink cried, trying desperately to find a way out. The snake would have had a mink in its liquid stomach had it not been for Mike, who suddenly, snapped his fingers. That made the cobra to disappear and Minerva fell hard on the ground with her butt. Minerva looked up at Mike, shaking. Why did he stop the snake? Did he feel pity for her? Was he not able to stand seeing her cry and, more importantly, how did he get this power to control the water? These questions filled the mink's mind.

"Why did you…?" Minerva started, not understanding a thing at all.

"Consider yourself lucky, mink. I got some other important things to deal with first but I'll be back. This was just a warning." Mike said to her and went to the Guild, to get his revenge on Perry.

Minerva, all wet and confused, looked at the audience as if she was waiting for an answer to her questions.

* * *

Inside the Council Room of the Guild, predators of all species and ranks were waiting without any joy for Perry to deliver his speech. It was clear that Perry sure had a reputation but not one to be proud off but he didn't care. All he cared were the prizes that would be bestowed upon him by Orlando after his speech was. Everyone was waiting for the owl to make his grand entrance, mumbling, muttering, and chatting among themselves.

"I'm surprised that you're here, Mike." Blake Panther said when he saw the fox entering the Council Room and sitting beside him.

"Well, I've been spending so much time capturing Minerva that I've become very rare to see here so it's best if I show up from time to time." Mike responded, a grand and elaborate plan to sabotage Perry's speech forming in his mind.

"Speaking of Minerva, how is the hunting going?" the panther asked.

"Pretty good. Slow and steady wins the race, right?" the fox replied quickly.

"Can't argue with that."

Then, everyone felt silent when Orlando entered the Council Room and sat down in his throne.

"Greetings, fellow predators!" Orlando greeted them.

"Greetings, Master Orlando!" everyone greeted back in unison.

"We are all gathered here today to congratulate the predator that has obtained the highest SPs this year and, without further ado, for the fourth time in a row, that winner is… Perry Gator!" Orlando announced and invited the gator to shake his hand.

The gator, proudly, rose from his chair and went to Orlando, not taking the notice of the lack of enthusiasm in the applauds from his fellow predators, only Jerry and Terry were the only ones who actually cheered.

The gator shook the owl's hand and Orlando granted him permission to start his speech. Mike was smiling, enjoying the satisfaction that he was going to make a few changes in Larry's speech.

Perry started to flip the pages to look for his first page and when he found it, he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Thank you, Master Orlando. I must say that it is with great joy to be here once again. Before I actually start my speech, I want to quote some of the phrases that our great former leader, Alexander Wolf, had said during his speeches and I quote him directly by saying…"

However, no words came from the gator's mouth; instead, a loud burp filled the room. The gator covered his mouth embarrassingly and the crowd started to laugh. It seemed that Mike's little sabotage operation had started.

"Oh, my apologies! Must have been those burritos that I ate this morning. It will not happen again." the gator apologized and wanted to resume his speech but a page from his speech had fallen down on the floor.

"Excuse me for a moment." the gator said and bent down to pick up the paper and then there was the sound of a fart.

The gator's cheeks burned with shame when he saw that everyone was laughing at him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Perry?" Orlando asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, Master Orlando! I'm okay. Little accidents. Happens to everyone, right?" the gator laughed nervously.

Orlando raised his claw and the crowd stopped laughing.

"Alright! If it's okay, I'm going to skip a few parts and get to the… ah yes! I want to say that I've been training meticulously to prepare myself for the missions and by training I mean doing ballet naked in front of a mirror and singing _I __feel __pretty_."

This time, even Orlando laughed and that made it worse for Perry. What was going on? Those were not his words. In the last row of chairs in the back, Mike was rubbing his hands and grinning.

The gator just stood there motionless for a few minutes and when the crowd stopped laughing, Perry managed to summon the will to continue his speech.

"Um, okay… I also want to add that I read a lot of books to prepare myself for the challenges that tested your mind and I gained a lot of knowledge, some facts were quite unknown to me but everything was cleared up after I read a lot of adult magazines!"

The gator's lower jaw fell to the ground and his long snout was dangling as laughter invaded the room, the walls unable to cope with the loud sound.

"You know, let's just cut to the chase and get to… AIAHAAAAAU!" Perry began to talk like an opera singer. No matter how hard he tried to control his vocal cords, every word that the gator was saying was enhanced with a musical tone. Everyone was slapping their knees, holding their abdomens, rolling on the floor. The laughter was beyond control.

Embarrassed like never before, Perry threw the speech away and went to shake Orlando's claw.

"You know, the speech isn't that important. It's just the same one that I used last year and in the previous years." Perry said, smiling nervously and sweating.

"I highly doubt that, Perry." Mike yelled from the back and everyone laughed.

"SHUT IT, FOX!" the gator yelled back, scowling at him and looked back at Orlando.

"Don't listen to him. Master Orlando, I must say that I thank you for being my mentor and that you gave me those missions and I have only praises to say to you and one of them is that you should have given me more easier missions, you old fart."

After hearing that word, everyone shut their mouths. No one had ever insulted Orlando who had an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that." Perry apologized and continued. "What I meant to say was that you are so old that I'm surprised paleontologists haven't declared you a lost dinosaur."

Everyone was trying hard not to laugh, as they were seeing that Orlando clearly was offended. It was okay to laugh at someone like Perry but not at someone like Orlando.

"Master Orlando, I swear these are not my words." the gator tried to convince the owl. "My exact words are: You're so old and so smelly that whenever you pass by me I always ask: Damn, man, did someone forget to flush the toilet?"

No one could hold on much longer and bursted into laughter again. Orlando looked like he was going to explode any minute. His miffed look made Perry to back away a few feet.

"Very interesting words for your speech, Perry…" the owl said angrily.

"Master, I swear! I didn't mean to say those…"

**"SILENCE!" **the owl thundered and everyone felt quiet. The owl then turned to Perry.

"In my entire life, never have I heard such insulting words. You dare to insult your master? For that, Perry Gator, you're no longer considered the winner of this year's competition."

"B-B-B-But…"

"No buts. Now get back to your seat... NOW!" the owl pointed at the gator's seat.

The gator closed his eyes, looked down and walked back to his seat with his tail in between his legs. Once he sat down, Perry looked at the floor and Jerry and Terry tried to cheer him up but they were not able to remove the shame that Perry was feeling.

"Fellow predators!" Orlando addressed everyone else in the room. "Because of someone's colorful speech…" the owl looked at Perry with an indignant look. "... we will have to change the winner of this year's Analysis since it clearly states that the predator placed second wins in case the predator in first place abandons or is dismissed, I'm happy to say that this year's predator that has won is none other than… Michelangelo Phillip Fox!"

Everyone cheered and applauded the fox. Mike smiled and got up from his seat and went to shake Orlando's claw not before throwing a victorious grin at Perry.

"Congratulations, Mike!" the owl congratulated him.

Mike then looked at his fellow colleagues and delivered his speech, feeling so happy that things went his way, for once.

* * *

Mike then returned to Minerva's house to finish the job. Upon reaching her door, he knocked on it but there was no answer. He rang the doorbell but, again, no answer.

"Aw, how cute! Minerva is hiding from me and thinks that a little locked door will stop me?" Mike cooed and he raised his hand to remove the door from its hinges but nothing happened. Mike was stunned and tried again but nothing happened.

"What is going on?" the fox pondered. He then looked at a rock and tried to lift it with his powers but the rock remained on the ground, giving no hint that it moved even a centimeter.

"Oh no!" the fox exclaimed.

It was so painfully obvious. His powers were gone.

"I lost my powers! Wait, not to worry. I'll just go back to that meteorite and gain those powers back."

Said and done, the fox ran back to the crash site but when he reached it, there was a problem: the meteorite was gone; the only thing that remained was the crater.

"What? NO! NO! NO!" the fox screamed and got on his knees and hit the ground with his fist.

"It's always the same! Why? Why is this always happening to me? Could things get any worse than this?"

"Oooh, Mikey…"

The fox looked over his shoulder and saw Minerva Mink smiling and having her eyes semi-closed.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

Mike shook his head.

"Payback time…" she answered and several objects were floating around her.

"MOMMY!" the fox cried.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, references and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox, Cassandra Cheetah, Perry Gator, Jerry Gator, Terry Gator, Avian Hawk, Orlando Owl, and Blake Panther belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 35: When two friends clash (Mike has a fight with his friend, Blake Panther, and they both make a bet that if Blake manages to capture Minerva, Mike will be his slave for two months. Will he succeed?)


	35. Episode 35: When two friends clash

_**When two friends clash**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Blake Edward Panther had been friends ever since they were kids. Living in the same neighborhood and going to the same school, their friendship started when they had been selected to work as a team for a science project. It did not take long for them to become friends seeing as how they had many hobbies in common including pranking toons. Blake was kind of a third brother to Mike and Conrad. They were called in school "The Three Toony Stooges" a nickname suggesting that they were respecting the tradition of toons to be funny, have fun, and most importantly, prank other toons. Blake was a toon that you would want to have at a party. There was no one that did not have fun at a party if Blake was there. He was pretty much the soul of the party; cracking jokes, doing crazy and sometimes stupid things, always making a fool of himself just to entertain everyone, singing and dancing as if he was enjoying life at maximum and not missing any precious time. The panther also had a hobby that made the girls go wild: he knew how to play an electric guitar.

His father had bought him one when he was sixteen and ever since then, Blake did not take his hands off it and learned day and night how to play it. He even performed a musical number for the school once and everyone enjoyed it. Blake had a sister named Kathy, a beautiful black female panther with long white hair, azure eyes, and a small, round, pink nose. Unlike her brother, she was more serious, not so childish and was not a party animal like Blake but she was kind and friendly to every one of Blake's friends, including Mike and Conrad. Mike once had a crush on her but his chances of him having Kathy as his girlfriend dropped when he found out that she already had a boyfriend. Mike thought that it was best if he stayed away from her since he did not know what reaction Blake might have had given the fact that he was a bit overprotective over his one-year younger sister. If it had not been for Blake, Mike would not have been a member of the Guild and the fox owed him for that. However, like most friendships, there are times when there are disagreements that often lead to fights and one of them had taken place during the early hours of the morning at the Guild's cafeteria where Mike and Blake had breakfast.

"And then what happened?" Blake asked as he was putting some butter on his toast.

"The robot decided to hunt me down instead, after Minerva used her charms on him, but I managed to escape when I made the robot to trip over my tail and making him to fall over a cliff edge." Mike finished narrating.

"Man! That is quite a story." Blake expressed his opinion and took a bite out of his gem sandwich.

"And boy, do I have many to tell. It's always the same story, Blake. I go after her, I hatch some plans to capture her, set the traps and then she somehow manages to turn the traps against me. Always! It's like a never-ending cycle." Mike sighted and put some sour cream on his pancakes. "I now realize why so many predators cringe or become terrified whenever someone mentions Minerva. She is like the Voldemort of our world."

"Can't blame them. Still, I give you credit for not giving up." Blake said.

"Thanks, Blake." Mike thanked him. "But that's my character trait. I never give up on something unless I'm absolutely sure that it is impossible for me to accomplish."

"And?"

"And I'm still convinced that Minerva can be captured. I just need to find the perfect plan." Mike finished the sentence and ate a pancake.

"Maybe you're going to need some help. How about if-" Blake started his suggestion but Mike had interrupted him.

"No way! After I made that horrible mistake of teaming up with that grey hound, I learned my lesson that the mink's capture can be done only solo. Besides, I'm not going to beg for help from Orlando's top students. I took the mission alone, I will finish it alone."

"I meant how about if I go with you and aid you?" Blake suggested.

The fox was taken by surprise by what Blake had said and then he bursted into laughter, hitting the table with his left fist and holding the table with his right hand.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked, sounding a bit irritated.

Mike wiped some tears from his eyes and had a hard time to stop himself from laughing. Blake was starting to dislike this scene more and more.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that… hehehehhehehe… okay, sorry! Look, Minerva is unlike any prey I've ever hunted. Heck, she's unlike any girl I've ever met. You know how we men react to beautiful and hot women and Minerva is no exception whatsoever. I did countless wild takes during my first attempts but as time passed, I learned to control myself whenever I saw her and believe me, it wasn't easy. And the worst part is that she can make me do a wild take but only if she, dangerously, steps into the mature rated territory."

Mike then looked at the audience and blew a kiss.

"Goodnight, everybody!"

The fox then looked back at the panther and put his elbows on the table.

"Anyway, the point is, Blake, that I have more experience when it comes to Minerva."

"Are you calling me an inferior?" Blake said, frowning and pointing his finger at himself.

"What? NO!" Mike said quickly.

"I'll let you know that Avian had given me some missions that were really challenging and not many predators could've done them." Blake informed him, sounding arrogant.

"This has nothing to do with Minerva." Mike said, trying to calm his friend down.

"And furthermore…" Blake continued, as if he didn't hear Mike. "I can control myself. I will not make the mistake of doing a wild take in front of Minerva."

This time, Mike frowned.

"Say what? What about that time when you saw that wolf girl, Luna, in her swimming suit and your eyeballs fell from their sockets?" the fox reminded the panther.

"That was different!" Blake said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"No, it wasn't!" Mike said, gritting his teeth. "That proves that you, barely, can stand a chance against the mink!"

"Oh yeah?" Blake yelled and raised himself from his chair and put his paws on the table, breathing heavily and looking at Mike with an infuriated expression.

"YEAH!" Mike yelled back in response and lifted himself from his chair.

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. Some were shocked, some were shaking their heads, and some were even scared but Mike and Blake were too busy staring at each other to notice them.

The fox and the panther did not take their eyes off each other, not even a muscle moved; you could even hear a pin drop. There was total silence and then…

"I'll make you a bet. If I capture Minerva, you will start addressing me with the proper respect and you will be my slave for two months." Blake proposed.

"I accept. And if you fail and quit, you will admit that I was right and you will give me your electric guitar." Mike said.

Blake was a bit hesitant at first since his own father gave him that guitar as a birthday gift and he treasured that guitar with every fiber of his being but eventually accepted.

"Okay! Deal?" the panther extended his hand.

"Deal!" Mike said and shook Blake's hand. "Now come with me so that I can show you where Minerva lives."

The panther and the fox exited the cafeteria. A few tables behind their own table, Cassandra Cheetah had watched the scene, buried her face in her hand and sighted.

"Boys…" she shooked her head.

* * *

Upon getting near Minerva's house, Mike and Blake hid behind some trees so that Minerva will not spot them

"That's where she lives." the fox said, pointing his finger at her house.

Blake then cranked his knuckles, spat in his hands, and then rubbed them.

"Piece of chocolate cake! Stay here and you will see how easily you'll lose this bet." the panther said and he came out of his hiding place and went to Minerva's door.

Mike just yawned looking at Blake nonchalantly. He knew what was going to happen next. It was unavoidable. The fox then sighted, raised his hand with three fingers sticking out, and closed his eyes.

"Wild take in three… two… one…" Mike counted the moment on his fingers and then…

"AAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOGAAAAAAAA, BABY!"

Mike then opened his eyes, peeked and saw that Blake had literally fallen to pieces on Minerva's doormat.

Looking down at him with a grin, Minerva Mink giggled and put her hands on her hips.

"What a yutz…"

Mike shook his head and then walked to Minerva's house to put Blake back together. Minerva looked up and saw the fox drawing closer.

"Oh, hey Mikey!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Minerva. I see that you met my friend." Mike greeted her back, looking at the pile of body parts on the doormat.

"He's your friend?" Minerva asked, pointing at the panther.

"Yup. His name is Blake Edward Panther and he's here to hunt you down." Mike made the introduction and then kneeled beside Blake and started to put him back together, picking up pieces and putting them back in their spot like they were puzzle pieces.

"Wait! But aren't you supposed to capture me?" Minerva questioned, sounding confused.

"Not today. You see, my friend and I had a quarrel this morning and we made a deal. If he captures you, I'll be his slave for two months and if he fails, he'll admit that I was right about something and he'll give me his electric guitar." Mike explained as he attaching Blake's arms to his torso.

"I see…" Minerva said, rubbing her chin with her forefinger and watching Mike attaching Blake's tail to the panther's back as if he was plugging an extension cord into an outlet.

"Boys are so immature." Minerva said in her thoughts.

"And what will you do?" she then asked.

"Oh, I'll just stay here, watch, and even relax. I might even do some leisure activities that I enjoy. You don't need to worry about me. I will not trouble you. Not today, I mean." Mike replied and then he finished reassembling Blake. The fox then got on his feet and wiped his hands clean.

"Uh, Mike!" Blake said.

"What?"

The panther pointed to his upside down placed head.

"Oh! Sorry." Mike said and he put his hand on Blake's head, and then rotated it as if it was the Wheel of Morality. Blake's head spun like an engine propeller and then stopped from rotating when Mike placed his forefinger on its top. Blake sighted with relief when he saw that his head was in the right position.

Minerva giggled happily.

"Oh, you boys are so funny."

"Well, buddy, she's all yours now. Happy hunting!" Mike wished to his "friend" and left the scene. He then looked back at Minerva and waved his hand at her.

"See you later, Minerva."

"You too, Mikey." Minerva said then closed her front door. Blake then started to think of some plans on how to capture the curvaceous mink.

* * *

Now that he had gotten a visual representation of his prey, Blake came up with the most elaborate, advanced and practically impossible to fail plan to catch Minerva: By setting a bear trap near her doorstep, and carefully put a special mixture of smelt paste and peanut butter on it to attract the girl mink…Original.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Blake asked me.

Well, isn't that the question of the century?

Blake ignored me, rang Minerva's doorbell and then hid behind her house. He then crouched and waited for the trap to make a "snap" sound.

"This will be perfect. That mixture is delicacy to minks. She will not resist." Blake said, smiling and rubbing his hands. Then he heard the "snap" sound, indicating that Minerva had sprung the trap.

"Yes! Well, that wasn't so hard, right?" Blake said happily, looking at the audience and then looked over his shoulder and saw that his tail was caught in the bear trap.

Blake yelled in pain and ran away, the bear trap still holding onto his tail. It seemed that Minerva had picked up the trap and put it near the panther's tail.

"For the record, cat boy, I prefer Chinese food." Minerva said to him, tossing the mixture into her garbage bin.

Meanwhile, Mike was sitting on the ground, resting beside a tree and reading The Shining by Stephen King. Being immersed in the book, he didn't even notice Blake passing him at a fast speed, making the pages to flip at a fast rate. Mike then closed his eyes, dipped his finger with saliva and turned back to the page he was reading.

"I wouldn't put that bee hive in Danny's room if I were you, Jack Torrance." Mike remarked.

* * *

After he got rid of the bear trap, Blake decided to go medieval and he pushed an old, wooden-made and armed with a boulder catapult close to Minerva's home.

"Cassandra would be so proud of me to see that I like history as much as she does." Blake said to the audience as he was adjusting the catapult so that it would fire at Minerva's house and not miss the target.

"Three… two… one!" Blake said and he pulled a rope that activated the firing mechanism but the catapult did not fire. Blake looked confused as he kept pulling the rope but the centuries' old catapult remained motionless.

"What the?" Blake exclaimed. "Why isn't it working?"

The panther then climbed to the catapult's arm beam that had the boulder and examined it with attention but nothing seemed out of place.

"Stupid contraption!" the panther yelled and hit the arm with his foot and then the catapult fired launching Blake and the boulder into the air. I think we all saw that one coming.

After finishing reading, Mike was now leisurely playing the violin and then he stopped when he heard a whistling sound. He looked up and saw a shadow covering him. He took a few steps to his right and Blake fell so hard that he created a hole shaped like his body onto the ground.

"Having fun, Blake?" Mike asked, looking down at the hole.

Blake then emerged from the hole, pointing his finger at him.

"Just you wait, Mike. I will catch that mink and once I do, you'll be my slave for…" Blake made a comeback but didn't get the chance to finish it because the boulder had crushed him, covering the hole.

Mike then closed his eyes and played a sad, tragic and defeating tune on the violin.

"I heard that!" Blake said from underneath the boulder.

* * *

"Now I'm really getting explosive." Blake said, gritting his teeth and carrying a black and round bomb in his hands.

"If I can't get her out of her house, then I'll make sure she won't have a house anymore." the panther explained to the audience, as he was lighting the bomb with a match. He then put the bomb near Minerva's house, knocked on her door, then ran away and hid in a bush. The panther then covered his ears to protect them from the blasting sound and closed his eyes. Blake thought that he was going to succeed but then he felt something near his foot. He opened his eyes, looked down and his jaw dropped when he saw the flaming bomb.

"Oh no!" Blake exclaimed, looking at the audience with a sad expression.

On the other side of the forest, Mike, dressed up like Van Gogh, was making a painting in the outdoors. He then put the brush in the glass with paint and examined the painting.

"Hmmm, I feel as if it's missing something. Aha! Its yang is missing. I need something that portrays the gritty part of life, a color that represents the negative feelings of the human spirit, something that suggests emptiness, sadness, fear, despair because the world is not just sunshine and daises like a certain dinosaur thinks it is." the fox said and then he looked up at the sky and raised his hands.

"Oh, great Muses, goddesses of the art! Help me with this artistic problem. Bring me something that will complete my masterpiece of a painting. One last piece is needed for perfection to be achieved." Mike asked and then he heard a scream and Blake flew straight into Mike's painting and just like any familiar cartoon gag, Blake did not tear through the painting, instead he splat into it, making a large black spot to appear on the painting.

Mike looked at the painting and then at the sky.

"Thank you!" Mike thanked and then walked to the painting.

"Any luck, Elmer?" the fox snickered.

Then, the spot had a pair of eyes popping out in its center.

"Just shut up and put me back together." Blake said furiously.

"What's the magic word?" Mike asked, enjoying the situation.

"JUST PUT ME BACK TOGETHER!"

"Wrong answer. I think I'm going to leave you like that and hang the painting on my wall." Mike said and was just about to pick the painting to roll it when…

"OKAY! OKAY! Please." Blake finally uttered the magic word.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Mike said and then he took out a pen, placed it on Blake, pulled a small lever on it, which made the pen to suck the black dot in.

Mike then took out an empty bucket, pushed the pen's lever this time, and the liquefied from of the panther found its way into the interior of the bucket. Mike then tossed the pen away, picked up the bucket and turned it upside down, Blake's body regaining its shape as the liquid kept pouring.

"I… feel… funny…" Blake said, feeling dizzy, his eyes spinning and then fell to the ground.

* * *

Inside her house, Minerva was resting on her bed and reading a book. She was just about to finish a chapter when…

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"I'll bet it's that panther guy, Blake." Minerva said when she heard the knocking on the door.

The mink then put the book on her nightstand, got off her bed, went to answer to the door, and was not surprised to see Blake, who was aiming a rocket launcher at her.

"Too predictable…" Minerva said in her thoughts.

"Alright, mink! You will come with me or I will blow you and your house to smithereens." Blake warned her, his finger on the trigger.

The mink yawned, seeing that she was used to these kinds of threats on a daily basis. She then started to think what method she should use against the panther: either jamming his rocket launcher, pulling a rope to drop a rock on him but instead, she decided to use her charms and beauty.

"Oh, a big and strong panther like you would never harm an innocent lady like me, right?" she said seductively and running her finger up and down the panther's chest.

"Um, no…" Blake responded, lowering the launcher. It was clear as crystal that he fell for her charms.

"What a good boy! I bet the girls are all over you…" Minerva continued, blinking her eyes seductively.

"Nah…" Blake said, rubbing his head and blushing.

"Well, I think otherwise, cutie." Minerva said and kissed Blake's nose.

The panther's tail coiled like a snake, his ears fell, and his tongue, that as now a few feet longer fell, from his mouth and his eyes turned into hears. He then turned into a rocket and launched himself into the atmosphere.

"All too easy." Minerva said to the audience, smiling victoriously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a nearby restaurant and sitting at a table for two, Mike was telling a joke to a beautiful anthropomorphic fox girl with short, red hair and green eyes who was listening to him attentively. She was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of short, grey jeans.

"And so the bald guy said: What? You're out of shaving of cream?" Mike delivered the punch line.

The girl fox, whose name was Crystal, laughed at his joke, having her eyes closed, and holding her belly with her arms.

"Oh Mike, you're so funny!" she gushed when she stopped laughing.

"That I am and more…" Mike said, smiling, his eyebrows moving up and down.

"Oooh! I would love to know more about you, you handsome devil…" Crystal purred, resting her elbow on the table and putting her head in her palm, her eyes narrowed and grinning.

"In time you will, baby." Mike said in a sultry tone and was just about to touch her hand when there was a loud explosion followed by a scream making them both to jump.

"What was that?" Crystal asked, feeling scared and agitated.

Mike sighted because that scream was very familiar to him.

"Sorry, darling, but I have some very important things to do. We'll continue this some other time." Mike said and he raised himself from the table.

"Okay, Mike. Call me, sometime." Crystal said to him and blowing him a kiss.

"I will." Mike said and then left the restaurant but not before grabbing the kiss and putting it in his fur pocket.

Crystal sighted, clasped her hands, and watched Mike with a pair of eyes filled with love not noticing the that the waiter had come to the table and was snapping his fingers to get Crystal's attention.

"Uh, miss, have you decided what to eat? Uh, miss?" the waiter tried to make Crystal to snap out of it but failed.

When Mike reached the place from where the scream had come, he saw a scorched Blake lying on the ground, smoke emanating from him.

"Let me guess. She used her charms on you." Mike said, looking at him and crossing his arms.

Upon hearing the fox's voice, Blake opened his eyes and coughed. When the panther saw Mike, he got on his feet, and kneeled down in front of Mike so fast that Mike did not even have time to blink.

"YOU WON, MIKE! YOU WON! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER! YOU WERE RIGHT! YOU WON THE BET!" Blake said in a desperate voice.

"Are you sure you want to quit?" Mike asked feeling both sorry for Blake and at the same time triumphant.

"YES! YOU WON! YOU WON!"

"You will admit that I was right?" Mike asked.

"YES! JUST, PLEASE, LET'S END THIS BET!" Blake said, his eyes bloodshot and looked like he was going to cry.

Mike smiled and felt an immense joy inside that he had won.

"Sounds good to me." Mike said and he extended a friendly hand to help Blake on his feet. Blake accepted his aid.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning. You were right. I am not such a great predator. I'm sorry…" Blake apologized.

"No, you're a great predator except that you aren't prepared to face a prey like Minerva." Mike said, trying to lift the panther's spirit.

"Ain't that the truth? Oh, and regarding the guitar-" Blake started.

"Keep it. I don't need it. Besides, I got a violin and I know how much that guitar means to you." Mike interrupted him.

Blake looked at Mike.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes." the fox answered.

Blake, for the first time in that day, smiled.

"Thanks, Mike. You're a great friend."

"No problem, my friend. Come on! I'll buy you a drink. It's on me." Mike said, smiling in a friendly way.

Blake patted Mike on his back and both the friends left the scene, happy that they had gained back their friendship.

Unbeknownst to them, Minerva was watching them from a distance.

"I like them. They're silly." Minerva winked at the audience and giggled.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs characters, references, features, content and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox, Blake Edward Panther and Cassandra Cheetah belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 36: Hunting on the beach (Minerva has had enough of the forest and decides to go to the beach. Little does she know that someone had followed her and is planning to capture her. To make matters worse, she will encounter another beautiful, gorgeous and familiar mink at the beach and, this time, it's not Michelle.)


	36. Episode 36: Hunting on the beach

_**Hunting on the beach**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

We all have hobbies or activities that we enjoy to do to occupy our free time. It is one of the many things that sets you apart you from the person next to you. Sure, there are people who have the same hobbies as others but the truth is that we all have a different, unique collection of hobbies. There cannot be one person in our world who likes to do all the activities or hobbies that some other person enjoys doing. Think of the collections of hobbies as a pizza pie and each slice has a different topping on it and as we all know from Garfield the Cat, in the history of mankind, no two people have ever been able to agree when it came to pizza toppings.

Minerva Mink was no exception. She liked to do all sorts of leisure activities and had many hobbies. One of her favorites was going to the beach. So many things about the beach filled her heart with joy and made it her favorite relaxing spot: the azure, sparkling sea, the smooth, soft, and warm sand, the majestic and always shining sun, the breathtaking and romantic sunsets, the sound of the waves smashing against rocks but most importantly the handsome, muscular hunks in trunks. All those elements created the perfect paradise for our gorgeous mink and even though she loved the forest, where she was living in, with the tranquility, peace, lush and green trees and pins and, of course, her favorite pond, the forest could not compete with the beach.

* * *

One day, Minerva decided to spend a few days at her second corner of heaven and after she packed a few things, including a beach towel, sunglasses, sunscreen, her bathing suit, and a few additional smaller towels, she took a bus that was heading towards a beach resort.

When she arrived and felt the sand beneath her feet, she took out the beach towel from her bag and placed it on the sand. She then took off her red shirt and her short jeans, remaining only in a blue bikini. Once she put her clothes down on the towel, she sat down on it and started to look for her sunscreen and her sunglasses. She eventually found both the items and after setting her sunglasses on her eyes, she opened the bottle of sunscreen and started to rub herself. While doing that, she couldn't help but notice the thousands of whistles, the numerous wild-takes and the tiring, repetitive "OOOOOOH, BABY!" words. She giggled and looked at the audience with a smile.

"Boys…" she remarked in a playful way.

Once she finished with her sunscreen, she lay on the towel, her back pressed against the towel and sighted, the tip of her long, blond tail buried a little in the sand.

"This is the life…" she exclaimed lazily.

However, there was one negative element, which could have disrupted her relaxation state and that element in question was Michelangelo Phillip Fox who was watching Minerva from the top of a palm tree through a pair of binoculars. Looks like the bus that Minerva had taken had a stowaway who was able to go unnoticed by anyone.

"Well, isn't she a sight for sore eyes, readers?" Mike asked the audience. "Have to say that she looks mighty fine in that bikini but she would look even better if she was all tied up and locked up in a cage."

The fox then climbed down the palm tree and was just about to head toward Minerva when he heard a sweet, melodious, and feminine voice behind him.

"Mikey?"

Mike froze when he heard that voice. How did Minerva see him from such a distance? He was at almost a few dozen feet away from her. Did she have super vision or something?

"Curses! How did she find me?" Mike said in his thoughts and then spoke with a fast and nervous voice not turning around to look behind him.

"It's not what you think, Minerva. I'm just on vacation. I'm not here to hunt you down, I swear."

Then, a soft giggle invaded his ears and made him to sweat.

"Relax, Mikey. I'm not Minerva. I'm someone you met a long time ago…" the voice behind him assured him.

The fox gulped and, finally, turned around to see the toon behind him and what he saw made his jaw to drop to the ground and his heartbeats to increase. The toon standing before his eyes was Eva Mink, Minerva's cousin. She looked exactly like Mike remembered her with her slender, hourglass figure, her long, flowing, and shining brown hair, now tied up in a ponytail and a little bit shorter than the last time, and her sparkling and beautiful emerald eyes. She also had a pair of spectacles on her nose, just a remainder of how she used to look like before her change. The glasses only made her cuter. Eva was wearing a yellow, sleeveless shirt, a white sun hat on her head, a pair of red, short jeans, and a pair of sandals on her feet. The gorgeous mink smiled at him in a friendly way. Mike tried his best to stay cool, avoiding any unnecessary wild-takes.

"E-E-Eva?" Mike stuttered.

"That's right, Mikey. Fancy meeting you here." she said, using her brown tail to tickle his chin.

"L-L-L-Likewise." Mike answered quickly in a bumbling way, not able to take his eyes off her.

"Why did you assume that I'm Minerva?" Eva asked, looking at him with her mesmerizing eyes.

"Well, your voices sound alike…"

Eva's smile widened as she approached Mike closer. He could see his own reflection in her eyes. He wanted to back away but something was preventing his legs from moving.

"So you're on vacation, eh?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Um, yes. I… love… t-t-t-to… go to the beach." Mike managed to reply.

"What a coincidence. So do I. Looks like we have some things in common…" Eva said, having her eyes narrowed and rubbing his chest with her forefinger.

Mike smiled nervously, the left and right side of his head oozing with sweat.

"Yeah… So, you came here with Minerva?" the fox suddenly asked.

Eva raised an eyebrow at that question.

"No. I arrived here two days ago by plane. I didn't bring anyone along with me." she replied.

"Oh! I see." Mike said, not knowing whether Eva was lying or not. It just seemed too much of a coincidence that she and Minerva were at the same place at the same time.

"What made you think that?" Eva questioned him.

"What?" Mike asked, looking confused.

"That I came here with my cousin?" Eva said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Eva." Mike apologized sheepishly. "I thought that since Minerva's here, I figured you two came here together..."

Eva's eyes widened a little after hearing that.

"My cousin, Minerva, is here?"

"Yes, she's over there, lying down on a towel on the beach." Mike said, pointing his finger at a spot behind Eva's back.

"I saw her when I was talking a walk down the beach. She seemed pretty preoccupied and I decided not to bother her." Mike lied. "I thought it would have been rude for me to do that."

"And what were you doing up in that palm tree?" Eva asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"I-I-I... well... um..." Mike was unable to find his words.

"Yes?" she asked seductively.

"I was… trying to get a better view. Yeah! I love to climb trees. I like to see everything from the tree tops." Mike came up with an excuse.

"Surely you weren't trying to…spy on my cousin, were you?" Eva asked, her own tail twirling around Mike's tail.

Mike felt like he was going to explode any minute now.

"No!" he said quickly. "I respect her privacy. I was not ogling at her, I swear."

Eva giggled and rubbed Mike's chin with her index finger.

"I understand. Well, come on, Mikey." she said and then took Mike's hand and began to walk towards the opposite direction, making her way to the spot where Mike had mentioned that he saw Minerva. Mike blushed when he looked down and saw Eva holding his hand.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"To say _"Hello"_ to my cousin. I haven't seen her in a very long time and I've really missed her. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see us both." Eva answered.

"I ain't so sure…" Mike mumbled.

"Did you say something, Mikey?" Eva turned her head to look at Mike.

"No! Nothing." the fox replied quickly.

* * *

Minerva Mink had no idea what fate had decided to throw upon her as she was stretching her arms and legs, enjoying the touch of the sun's warm rays on her body. However, the tanning session was disrupted when someone's shadow covered her, blocking off those lovely rays.

"Do you mind?" Minerva said in an irritated tone. "You're in my sun."

"Hiya cousin!"

Minerva blinked when she heard the word "cousin" and she took off her sunglasses to look at the toon in front of her and her worst fears came true.

"E-E-Eva?" Minerva bumbled just like Mike.

"Yes, it's me!" Eva said happily and she lowered herself to give her cousin a hug. "I missed you so much. I'm so happy to see you."

"Well, I certainly don't share that opinion." Minerva said in her thoughts, trying hard to crack a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again." Minerva managed to utter. "Cousin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you're here as well." Eva said, letting go of her cousin. She did not seem able to notice the slight gloomy expression on Minerva's face. It was clear that Eva's presence annoyed her.

"Yeah… it is such a wonderful surprise…" Minerva said sarcastically.

"Oh, that reminds me. Speaking of surprises, look who's here…" Eva said and then she stretched her arm and pulled Mike closer to her.

"Mikey?" Minerva exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm… on vacation." Mike replied nervously, trying hard to sound as if he was telling the truth.

"Looks like we all are here on vacation." Eva added. "Isn't it wonderful? I got so much to tell you. Things sure have changed since we've last seen each other. You won't believe how my parents reacted to my new look and…"

Minerva let out a deep sigh, not listening to her cousin at all. Her beach day was now a fiasco thanks to those two. The blond mink knew that Mike was lying and the only reason why he was there was to capture her and as for Eva, she would have wanted to stay with her all day, talking about how much her life had changed ever since Minerva applied the extreme makeover on her and she would never shut up. In addition, something else bugged Minerva as well.

She would get less attention from the hunky boys that were on the beach because of Eva. Minerva would get half of the attention or maybe even less and Minerva Mink hated having competition when it came to her beauty. She had to do something to save her beach day as she was looking at Mike and Eva and then she got an idea. She raised her hand to indicate Eva to stop talking.

"Say, Eva, can I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure, cousin." Eva replied without hesitation.

"Alrighty." Minerva said and raised herself from the towel. She then draped an arm across Eva's shoulders and looked at Mike.

"Excuse us, for a moment, Mikey. We need to talk something in private. Girl stuff." she said to him, enunciating the last two words with a dirty tone.

"Okay." Mike said, not knowing what Minerva had in mind.

"Thanks." Minerva thanked him and she took Eva away, making sure there was a respectable distance between them and Mike because Minerva knew that Mike was a fox and had keen ears.

Mike looked at them and saw nothing but hand gestures, giggling, chin scratching, and heads rubbed by hands yet he could not tell what they were talking about even with his own pointy ears but he had a hunch that it had something to do with him. After five minutes, the girls returned looking very pleased.

"Mikey, how about if you spend some time with me?" Eva started.

The fox almost fell on the sand after hearing that proposal.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I mean, would you like to hang out with me? We could go for a walk, do some visiting, have something to eat etc." Eva explained.

"Um, well… I…"

Minerva then put her hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I thought that it was unfair that you spent more time with me and less with my cousin. You don't know many things about her so I had the brilliant idea of you two getting to know each other. You can do many things here in this beach resort and I am happy to say that Eva has agreed to hang out with you." she said to the fox, smiling.

"She did?" Mike questioned, feeling his trembling as he was looking at Eva.

"Mhmm." Eva nodded her head. "So what do you say, Mikey?"

"Well, I don't know…" Mike said, rubbing his head with his right hand. He was supposed to capture Minerva, not hang out with a beautiful babe, yet it did not seem like a bad option once he gave it a second thought.

"Please, Mikey." Eva begged him, throwing him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, please, Mikey…" Minerva cooed as well. "You'll make both of us happy and I know that you want us to be cheerful, am I right?" she asked, adding a seductive tone to each word.

Mike was no longer thinking with his brain when he moved his head left and right to look at the two minks. He was thinking with his hormones and already, they were exploding like firecrackers inside of him. The fox could not refuse this opportunity, not even if it cost him his position in the Guild.

"Very well. I'll hang out with you, Eva..." Mike answered, his pupils turned into hearts and his tongue sticking out.

"YAY!" Eva cheered happily and jumped up and down on the sand.

"Thanks, sweetie." Minerva said and kissed Mike's cheeks with affection. "You're such a nice boy."

Mike blushed and his tail fell from his body. He laughed nervously as he was putting his tail back in its place.

"Come on, Mikey!" Eva said and she took his hand. "We've got a lot to do so let's go!" Eva said to him and she did not even wait for his reply because Mike was already under a love spell and unable to say a word synonym to an objection.

The blond mink smirked when she saw the two leaving and crossed her arms. Her plan had worked perfectly.

"Problem solved. I'm a genius. With Eva keeping Mikey busy, I can now relax for as long as I want and I think it will take a long time before I see them again." she said and went back to her beach towel.

* * *

It took Mike some time to snap out and when he did by shaking his head, he looked behind him and frowned.

"So this was your plan, mink. You assigned your cousin to keep me distracted from my task. Well, I'll tell you now that this plan of yours will not work. I'll find a way to ditch Eva and once I do, I'll capture you. Mark my words!" the fox said in his thoughts and then looked at Eva

"So, where are we going, Eva?" he asked the brown-haired mink.

"Oh, we've got tons of places and things to do in this resort that I don't even know where to start." she replied, looking around, her eyes scanning the area for something interesting to do. She then stopped and squealed like a fan girl when saw something that caught her attention, making Mike to jump.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"A photo booth." she pointed her finger at photo booth located in the corner of a sidewalk.

"Uh-huh…" Mike said with an unenthusiastic voice.

"Come on! Let's take a photo together." Eva said excitedly and pulled Mike inside the booth with her. Once the photos were taken, Eva stepped outside to take a gander at them. Her smile faded when she saw that the pictures showed only her without Mike. She then turned her head left and right to look for Mike but he had disappeared.

"Mikey?" she called him but got no response.

While Eva was busy smiling for the camera, Mike had snuck out of the booth without her observing and was now creeping his way back to the beach. However, the moment his toes touched the sand, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head clockwise, he saw Eva who did not look too happy.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" she asked him in a demanding tone.

"Um, I was just… um… getting some ice cream for the both of us." Mike avoided speaking the truth and smiled nervously.

"The ice cream van is back there." Eva pointed at the van behind her with her big thumb.

The fox looked at the van and then at Eva, knowing that he was busted.

"Well, I-"

"You weren't trying to ditch me, were ya?" Eva interrupted him, the tone of her voice sounding a bit dangerous.

"No! I would never do that." Mike replied quickly.

"Good. You said that you will hang out with me and you had better keep your promise. And if you do, I'll give you a nice reward…" Eva purred and kissed Mike on the nose, making the fox to crack to pieces like an egg, the shattered pieces falling on the ground like glass shards.

Eva smiled and then picked up a broom and began to sweep Mike's pieces towards the nearest clothes store.

* * *

After restoring himself piece by piece, Mike had to think of a way to get back to the beach and capture Minerva but his mind was devoid of any escape routes since Eva kept asking him about every article of clothing. That made him to lose his concentration and it was not helping him when Eva came along holding a dress in front of him every five seconds. Mike yawned as he saw Eva trying clothes after clothes. As a man, Mike disliked going to a clothes store with a girl because he knew they were going to stay there for a very long time since girls have this…obsession to check out every shirt, skirt and dress the store offers and Eva was no exception.

"I have to get out of here otherwise I'll bore myself to death. But how can I ditch her?" Mike asked in his thoughts, scratching his head with his right hand. Then he looked at Eva again and saw that she was putting the clothes on the counter and shop clerk started to type the prices on the keyboards of the cash register. That gave him the perfect opportunity to sneak outside the store, go the beach, capture Minerva, and then return quickly before Eva would notice his absence.

Smirking, Mike began to scoot his way to the exit and once he got near it, he scampered off to the beach.

Unfortunately, for him, the clerk typed the prices at a fast speed and after Eva paid for the clothes, she put them in some bags and then said:

"Alright, Mikey, can ask you a favor? Can you carry these… bags… for… me?"

Eva was speechless when she saw that Mike was no longer in the store. She growled and stomped her foot on the floor with anger.

Thinking that Eva had not noticed his disappearance, Mike wasted not time and set his plan in motion. His plan included a bouquet of flowers with a small triggering device armed with sleeping gas thus the capture of the target would be simple and effective.

"Now to place these flowers beside Minerva and she'll be mine." Mike snickered in an evil way but just when he picked the flowers in his hands and was prepared to walk to the beach, he felt someone tapping his back, making him to drop the bouquet. Mike turned around and let out a small scream when he saw Eva. She had her arms crossed, her left foot tapping the ground and was glaring at him.

"Eva! Uh… hi…" Mike said, smiling nervously and shaking at little at the sight of the miffed mink.

"Don't you "Hi" me, buddy! Why did you leave the shop? That was not very nice of you." Eva said to him, sounding very irritated.

"Uh, well, I was-" Mike started but Eva interrupted him abruptly.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Now, get your tail back to the shop! My clothes are not going to carry themselves." Eva ordered the fox.

"But Eva…"

"MOVE!" she shouted, pointing her finger in the opposite direction.

Mike grunted under his breath and dragged his feet back to the shop with Eva following him.

Meanwhile, an anthropomorphic, grey, male squirrel with black trunks and white slippers was taking a walk, whistling and not having any worries at all. He then stopped when he looked down and saw the bouquet that Mike had dropped. He then bent down and picked the bouquet up, examining it.

"Oh! Sarah will love these…" he said in his thoughts.

"Tim? Where are you?" a feminine voice called the squirrel's name.

"Over here, darling!" Tim answered the call as he watched a brown female anthropomorphic squirrel with short brown hair, wearing a black bikini approaching him.

"Sorry, it took so long, sweetie. I couldn't resist looking at the pet store across the street. You know how much I love kittens and puppies." Sarah the Squirrel apologized to her lover boy.

"It's okay, my dear. I have something for you…" Tim smiled as he held the bouquet behind his back.

"Really?" Sarah asked and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes. Something that will show my eternal love for you." Tim responded in the sweetest tone to her and handed the flowers to Sarah.

Sarah blushed and giggled as she took the bouquet.

"Oh, Tim… You're so sweet…" Sarah said and held the bouquet close to her nose but once she took a sniff, the triggering mechanism of the device was activated and poor Sarah inhaled the sleeping gas through her nostrils. She then started to feel dizzy, feeling her eyes heavy and seeing everything in a blur before she collapsed to the ground, snoring and sleeping peacefully.

"Sarah! Are you okay?" Tim asked with concern as he kneeled beside his sleeping beauty and held her hand. At first, he felt remorse but then a rather different thought crossed his mind, a dirty one that presumed taking advantage of the current situation.

"You know, now that she's asleep, I could… have some fun…" he said, smiling in a mischievous way and he aimed his hand at her chest but just when he was about an inch close to it, Sarah punched him so hard that he flew to the moon, yet her eyes were still close.

"PERVERT!" she exclaimed and then resumed her nap.

* * *

Eva managed calmed down when they went to a nearby restaurant. Mike was following her like a faithful canine, holding the mountain-size shopping bags in his arms and moving his legs at a snail's pase, being careful not to let any bag drop.

"Okay, Mikey. We'll sit right here." Eva said to him, while she was sitting down at a table near an artificial waterfall that was build inside the restaurant. The fox's legs were trembling like gelatin, no longer able to resist the weight of the shopping bags, making the fox to collapse to the floor, the bags falling down on him like an avalanche.

Mike then managed to crawl underneath the bags and sat down on the chair opposite the one Eva was sitting, his tongue sticking out, his eyes tired and taking long and deep inhales and exhales.

"Poor Mikey! He's exhausted, the little fox... Maybe I was a bit rough on him. He just wanted to go the beach but he didn't have the courage to say it to me because he thought it would upset me. Why else would he keep ditching me? He wants to go for a swim and maybe even get a tan. Oh, I would love to see him tanned… Well, there's nothing else we can do so, I think I'll grant him his wish." Eva said in her thoughts and then looked at Mike.

"Listen, Mikey. I'm sorry that I shouted at you."

"It's okay, Eva. I deserved that." Mike accepted her apologies while massaging his arms.

"Tell you what. After we eat and do some more strolling around the resort, how about if we go the beach?" Eva suggested to him.

Mike's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Really?"

"Yup." Eva replied with a smile. "Who knows? We might even meet up with Minerva."

"That's great!" Mike exclaimed but he wasn't fully excited by the news.

What guarantee did he have that Minerva would still be on the beach by the time they arrived? Mike thought that Minerva had probably packed her stuff and went to her hotel room and was now having lunch like they were. He had to be sure that Minerva was still there but that was a problem for him. How could he make his way to the beach without Eva noticing? Then, the easiest excuse in the world was put into use.

"Uh, sorry, Eva… but I need to go to the bathroom."

Eva raised an eyebrow and looked at Mike distrustfully.

"Are you saying it's not one of your stupid attempts to ditch me again?" she asked him, her eyes not appearing entirely convinced.

"No! I swear. I really need to go otherwise I'll start tap dancing." the fox responded quickly and started to tap dance, his head turning in all directions and shaking with agitation, pretending that his bladder was full.

Eva rolled her eyes and sighted.

"Okay, Mikey… You can go." she complied but then raised her right forefinger. "But it better not take long. I'm getting hungry and I want to eat something."

"It won't, I promise." Mike made a fake promise, grinning nervously and then he walked towards the bathroom but as soon as Eva got distracted by something and looked away, he dashed towards the exit, praying that Eva had not seen him.

When Mike reached the beach, he saw a crowd of boys staring at something. He grinned in a devilish way because that confirmed that Minerva was still on the beach. There was no other woman that could attract this much masculine attention, except maybe Eva but she was at the restaurant.

"Perfect! She's still here. Now the question is…how do I catch her? Hmmm… I better make this quick or I'll have to face Eva's fury…" Mike said to himself and began to think as he was scratching his chin and having his eyes closed. Then a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Oh! I know how to catch her." Mike smiled, rubbing his hands and laughing nefariously. His plan had the following formula. He put on a disguise so that Minerva would not notice him, which included a fake moustache, sunglasses, a sun hat, and a Hawaiian shirt. To capture Minerva, he went to a nearby bakery and bought a box of muffins. What he intended to do was to pretend that he was one of those toons who sold stuff on the beach like muffins, corn, pretzels and get close enough to Minerva without anyone becoming aware of his presence.

Mike had taken in consideration all the risky factors and that is why he had added a special ingredient (paralysis powder) on one of the muffins and hid it in the chest-pocket of his shirt so that no one would pick the special muffin except Minerva.

"Once Minerva takes a bite out of this one, she'll be mine." Mike snickered and began to walk around the beach while yelling:

"Muffins! Muffins! Get your muffins! Freshly baked muffins! Only five dollars a piece. Muffins!"

Mike had tried to disguise his voice as well but it was to no avail because when she heard him, Minerva recognized him so the disguise was useless.

"Well, well, look who's here. The foxy, muffin boy in the flesh. I'm surprised that he was able to get away from Eva but he did. Gotta give him credit for that. Well, it's time for me play my part." Minerva said in her thoughts and then called out to him in a sultry voice.

"Oooooh, stud muffin!"

Mike stopped walking and looked at Minerva, pointing his finger at him.

"Yes, you cutie. Come over here…" Minerva said in an alluring voice.

"Right away, miss." Mike said and then he turned around, took out the special muffin with the white, paralysis powder, put it in the box, and then walked to Minerva.

"I would like a muffin, please." Minerva said.

"But of course, miss. Here, take this white one. It's covered with vanilla powder. It's very delicious…" Mike pointed at the muffin, his eyes shining in a malicious way.

"Oh, but I prefer a brown one." Minerva rejected his offer.

"Okay, but I tell you that the white one will give your taste buds an explosion of sweetness for them to enjoy." Mike persisted.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I want a brown one with chocolate." Minerva said, knowing that the white muffin was a trap that Mike had set for her.

"What are you? A brownie?" Mike asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"No." she replied simply. "But I prefer the muffins with chocolate."

"The white one is with vanilla!" Mike barked, easily starting to lose his patience. "And it's a delicacy."

"Is that so? Then why don't you demonstrate that to me by eating it yourself?" Minerva said, crossing her arms. She then looked at the audience and winked, clearly indicating that she had gotten Mike right where she wanted him.

"FINE!" Mike yelled and took out the white muffin from the box with frustration and ate it greedily.

"See? It's delicious and…" Mike started but didn't finish his sentence. His stomach started to rumble, his face started to turn green and felt the sensation of needing to puke. It seemed that the powder along with the key ingredients required to make muffins had made some sort of symbiotic assimilation, thus mixing them all together and the result?

Mike covered his mouth with both his hands and then ran away to desperately find the nearest toilet in the vicinity.

The gorgeous mink giggled as she watched the fox leaving a small sandstorm behind.

"If he keeps on like this, he'll really need to see a doctor." she remarked to the audience.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Eva was tapping her fingers on the table, impatiently and looking at her watch.

"Where is Mike?" she looked around for him.

Then Mike showed up and he was not in tiptop shape. He was breathing through his mouth, his eyes were heavy, and had an expression on his face as if he went through hell and back.

"What took you so long?" Eva questioned him, not noticing his condition.

"Sorry… Eva…" Mike apologized and then sat down on a chair, his arms trembling. "Lot of people… had to… wait in line…"

"Okay then. I'm glad you're here. I ordered our meals and some appetizers to start our lunch." Eva said.

"Really? What?" Mike asked, swallowing multiple times.

"Muffins." Eva answered with a smile.

Mike's face turned green again, covered his mouth with his right hand and made a sound as if he was ready to vomit. He got up from his chair and rushed towards the bathroom.

Eva shook her head and let out a deep sigh.

"That fox really needs to learn how to take better care of himself." Eva remarked.

* * *

Back at the beach, Minerva had finished with her tanning session and was now swimming in the sea like a mermaid, enjoying the refreshing seawater. However, a few feet away from here, a figure rose up from the sapphire water. It was Mike with a pair of underwater goggles on his face and a snorkel in his mouth.

"Now I've got you, Minerva…" Mike said and he was just about to dive underwater when someone splashed him on the right side of his face, salt water entering his ear. Mike yelped and turned around to see who had splashed and saw Eva, grinning at him in a playful tone.

"Sorry about that, Mikey. I couldn't resist."

"It's okay, Eva." Mike said, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"So, you're happy now? We're at the beach, just like you wanted." Eva asked him as she was swimming around him.

"Um, yes…." Mike said, looking back to where he had spotted Minerva but she was gone.

"Rats!" Mike muttered under his breath.

Then Mike noticed some that, near him, there were some bubbles in the water. Mike looked at the bubbles with curiosity and then gasped when he saw Minerva coming out of the water, rotating her head, making her hair to swish in all directions.

"Can anybody join this party or three's a crowd?" she said after rubbing her eyes.

"Minerva!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me, cutie." Minerva replied with a smile that curled on her lips.

"Cousin! So nice to see you." Eva said, as she swam closer to the blonde mink.

"So, how was your day?" Minerva asked them.

"Apart from some… minor complications, it was great. Mikey, here, sure knows how to keep me entertained." Eva answered.

"Really?" Minerva looked at Mike with blinking eyes. "I'm glad to hear that."

"He's a nice guy, that's for sure." Eva said, nodding her head.

"In that case…" Minerva began and then moved closer to Mike and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you for spending time with my cousin, Mikey. I really appreciate it."

Unable to resist, Mike's nose turned into a horn, his eyes turned into love symbols, his heart beating out of his chest and then he fainted, floating in the water like seaweed.

The girls giggled at the sight and Eva put her hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Say, how about if we go to shoe's store? My treat." Eva suggested.

Even though Minerva still had a grudge against Eva, she could not refuse such an offer.

"Alright, cousin. Let's go." she said and both the minks swam back to the shore, leaving Mike behind.

The fox regained his conscious when he felt something poking his forearm. He shook his head, looked to his left, and saw a shark fin. The shark then emerged from the water and opened its massive jaws, ready to eat Mike. The fox screamed and swan away as fast as he could with the hungry shark chasing him.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs characters, references, songs, features and content belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Eva Mink belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 37: The Guild's New Member (When Wilford B. Wolf helps Mike and Blake with a tedious job, Orlando Owl decides to recruit the wolf in their midst. However, the only problem is that he assigns Mike to be his mentor and the wolf proves to be quite a nuisance for him and the fox has to find a way to kick Wilford out of the Guild)


	37. Episode 37: The Guild's new member

_**The Guild's new member**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

We all have secrets that we do not wish to share with the others. Dark thoughts, hidden feelings, information, and memories that we want to keep to ourselves. Some people can live their lives with secrets while others cannot stand the burden and reveal them to the entire world. Secrets have a way to change our perspective on things and people. They are elements that trigger an alternate reality and replace the previous one once spoken. Why is it that we have secrets? Is it because someone has asked, begged, or even forced us not to tell? Because that we do not want to disrupt the daily life that we go on with? Is it because we consider it would be better if someone else does not know what we know? Many questions remain unanswered. They will probably stay this way until the end of time. It is up to each individual to make the decision of being either a holder or a revealer.

Wilford B. Wolf was facing a dilemma that was consuming his heart. Ever since Minerva Mink had discovered that he was a werewolf, he was surprised to see that she was interested in him since she clearly hadn't given him any attention before. The wolf was happy at first but then realized that Minerva only liked the hunk, muscular and handsome version not the normal, skinny, geeky, bespectacled version.

Since he had to wait twenty-eight days for the full moon to rise so that his transformation could take place, the wait was unbearable for the wolf. His feelings and love for Minerva had taken over his mind and forced him to use his genius to create a formula that would transform him into the hunk, werewolf alter ego without having to wait for the full moon to appear in the night sky. Just like a drug, the wolf had become dependant on it and continued to manufacture vials filled with the formula for him to drink everyday. However, this unhealthy consumption did have side effects. He was having sleeping problems, felt tired and drained of energy and there were times when he could feel his own body shaking like a leaf because of how much weak he was feeling.

The wolf later found out what was the cause of these symptoms and was now facing a dilemma. Should he give up consuming and destroy the formula so that he would never drink it again and risk making Minerva to become distant or continue to consume and have his face covered with kisses and smooches but also putting his very own health at risk?

We find the wolf sitting alone on a boulder that was near the edge of a cliff, looking up at the starry sky. He then sighted and looked down at his hand. He was holding a vial filled with a purple, fizzing substance. The wolf looked at it with an expression that contained both hatred and sadness.

"I so wish Minerva would accept me the way I am… But she only likes the werewolf hunk inside of me… This formula is hazardous for my health yet I cannot bring myself to destroy it. It has something that can fulfill my desire… My vial... My formula… My precious… I have to make a choice of either sacrificing my own health…"

Then the wolf's eyes changed color and the glasses fell from his nose. His short grey hair started to grow longer and longer till it reached his back. His canine teeth become sharper and bigger. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach as his body becomes more and more muscular. His blue pants turned into shorts as he was getting buffer and buffer. Wilford got on his feet, look at the sky, and let out a howl. Once he made sure that his presence was noticed by his powerful howl, he looked down at the vial again.

"Or my love…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the forest…

Michelangelo Phillip Fox and Blake Panther were pushing a giant crate up a steep hill, sweating, breathing at a fast rate, and having their tongues sticking out.

"This is ridiculous! Why the hell did Orlando send us to pick up this stupid box that he ordered via E-bay?" Blake complained to Mike.

"Cause he couldn't find other suckers to do this tedious job. That's why." the fox replied with a bored tone.

"You know, I'm getting kinda sick of this thing." Blake said, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"Me too but we're nearly close to the-"

"No. I meant that I'm getting sick of that smelly old owl." Blake interrupted. "Did you notice that in the last months all the predators have been doing nothing but manual labor? Where are those cool missions that he used to give to us back when we first joined the Guild?"

"I hear you. I did notice that. My guess is that his age is starting to speak for itself and he's becoming a senile, old man." Mike answered.

The two managed to push the crate at the top of the hill and then they took a small break to regain their strength.

"I'm done, old buddy. My hands are shaking and my feet are killing me… We've been pushing this damn thing for almost five kilometers and we still have to traverse another large distance to reach the Guild." Blake said as he was sitting down and massaging his feet.

"Think I don't know? I wish we could leave this stupid thing here." Mike said as he was taking a sip from a water bottle while sitting next to the crate. "But Orlando will have our tails if we don't bring the crate to the Guild."

"What's inside this crate anyway?" Blake asked.

"Who knows? It could even be a statue of Martin Scorsese and I still won't give a damn. Let's just take a break, recover our strength and then continue…" Mike said, taking deep breaths and then exhaling.

"It will take me nearly an hour for my body to be ready for another push." Blake said as he was massaging his hands.

"I'm exhausted too but…"

Mike then stopped when he saw Wilford Wolf walking nearby. He then got an idea and smiled. The fox then got on his feet and marched towards the wolf.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Blake asked when he saw Mike heading towards Wilford.

"Just watch." the fox replied simply.

Wilford was heading back to his home, still unsure what to do next regarding the formula. He then felt someone tapping on his shoulder, turned around and saw Mike.

"Good evening, sir." Mike greeted him.

"Good evening." Wilford greeted back.

"My name is Mike Fox." Mike introduced himself.

"Wilford B. Wolf. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Listen, can I ask you a favor? My friend and I…" Mike pointed at Blake, who when he saw Mike and Wilford looking at him, waved his hand. "… have been pushing this big crate for quite a long distance and we still have a lot to cover but the problem is that we are exhausted and we need to get that crate to… uh… a friend of ours as fast as we can so… could you please help us push it?"

Wilford looked at the crate then at Mike and smiled in a friendly way. If only had he known what dark thought Mike had in mind, he would have refused.

"Sure thing! I'll gladly help you." the wolf replied politely and then walked to the crate and pressed his hands on it. Not knowing what was going on, Blake came to Mike for some answers.

"Mike, what did you tell that wolf?"

"I asked him to help us push the crate and he accepted." Mike responded, crossing his arms.

The panther's eyes widen three times after hearing that.

"Mike, have you lost your mind? We cannot bring him to the entrance of the Guild! Orlando won't tolerate any security breach!" Blake said, panicked beyond words.

"There won't be any security breach." Mike said in a confident tone.

"What makes you say that?"

"Calm yourself, my whiskered friend. That wolf will make our task easier and less tedious and once he's no longer useful, we will take…" the fox replied, looking at his hand with a pair of evil-shining eyes and then clenched it into a fist. "… good care of him…"

* * *

With Wilford's help, the trio was able to push the crate all the way to the secret entrance of the Guild in no time at all.

"You have our thanks, Mr. Wolf." Mike thanked Wilford. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Eh, it was nothing. Glad to be of help." Wilfford said, wiping his hands clean and smiling.

Mike smirked and used his tail to signal Blake to get behind Wilford. The panther did as instructed and moved behind the wolf.

"My friend and I want to give you a reward for your help." Mike said.

"That won't be necessary. I don't need any rewards." the generous wolf denied the reward.

"Oh, but we have something very special just for you…" Mike said, grinning in a malicious way.

Blake then pulled out a giant mallet from his fur pocket and was ready to smack Wilford on the head with the purpose of knocking him out cold. He was just to hit him when…

"STOP!"

Blake was unable to keep his balance and fell through the trapdoor that led to the labyrinth underneath the ground, which was the main route to the Guild.

"I'm okay!" he yelled from the inside.

The voice who had ordered Blake to stop belonged to Orlando Owl who leaped from a tree and landed in front of Mike and Wilford.

"Who is this wolf, Mike?" the owl asked in a demanding tone.

"His name is Wilford B. Wolf, Master Orlando. He helped me and Blake with the crate that you ordered. Mr. Wolf, this is Orlando Owl." Mike made the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you." Wilford smiled and offered his right hand to shake.

Orlando, however, did not extend his right claw and was rubbing his chin, studying the wolf from head to toe. He then looked at the crate and then back at Wilford.

"You helped them push this crate?" Orlando questioned.

"Yes. That I did." Wilford replied and withdrew his hand when he saw that Orlando wouldn't shake it.

"Interesting…" Orlando said, clearly analyzing all the factors taken into consideration. "Your strength might be useful. I have an offer for you, Mr. Wolf. How would you like to join the Guild?"

"WHAT?" Mike exclaimed with a shocked voice, his mouth agape.

"Guild? What Guild?" the wolf asked confused, scratching his head.

"The Predators' Guild, Mr. Wolf. A society composed of predators like foxes, wolves, cheetahs, eagles, panthers and all the other predators known to mankind. You would be a valuable addition to it. We would be honored if you would join us." Orlando explained.

"Really?" Wilfford asked, crossing his arms. "Hmm… it sounds pretty interesting…"

"But Master, we don't know anything about him!" Mike jumped. "What if he's a spy or something like that? We cannot take such a big risk!"

"Was there a different scenario when you joined the Guild, Mike?" Orlando asked, looking at Mike. "I seem to recall some predators sharing the same thoughts."

Mike looked down ashamed, crossed his arms from behind, and rubbed the ground with his right foot.

"Um… no." he said sheepishly.

"My point has been made. And besides, his sheer strength will definitely bolster our forces." Orlando said.

"I also have a PHD in physics." Wilford mentioned.

"Even better. Come on, Wilford. Let me introduce you to our world." Orlando said, putting his claw on the wolf's shoulder, leading him down the ladder to the main door that led to the Guild. "Blake, get up and follow me!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Mike expressed his worries as he climbed down through the trapdoor.

* * *

The tour went smoothly. Orlando had shown the wolf the important areas of it including the training arena, the prisons where the betrayers and rebels were kept, the library, the dormitories, and the study rooms. Seeing that Wilford was fascinated by what he had seen and seemed interested in joining them, Orland led him to his office with Mike and Blake trailing from behind.

"What if he refuses to join us?" Blake whispered to Mike.

"No problem. Orlando will make sure that he will forget this place as soon as possible. Fear not, my friend, for our hidden secrets shall remain secret." Mike whispered back, hoping that Wilford will reject the offer thus forcing Orlando to take him to the infamous de-memorization room where all the memories that were about the Guild including its secrets, location, goal, members etc. were erased.

"So, Wilford…" Orlando started as he sat down on his chair. "What do you say? Would you like to join us?"

Mike had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Well, I really enjoyed the tour. This place sure has a very interesting history and culture and my contribution will surely help it construct a better image for it. Well, I'm not having any second thoughts so… yes! I would like to join the Guild." Wilfford gave his answer.

Mike's lower jaw fell to the ground after hearing that.

"Splendid!" Orlando said with a smile and he stood up and shook the wolf's paw with his claw. "Welcome to the Guild, Wilford B. Wolf. Now, before we go through the process of including your name in our archives, we first must find you a Trainer."

"A what?" the wolf asked.

"A Trainer. It is customary for newcomers to have what we call Trainers. They are predators that are selected by the leader of the Guild, that's me, to assist the newcomers until they get settled in. They will teach the newcomers about the rules of this fine institution, will monitor their progress, and teach them the bear essentials till they are ready to carry their own weight. The Trainers are responsible for the actions and decisions of the newcomers until the training is complete. It usually takes three months for the training to finish and once that's done, the newcomer can become a predator, not official yet, but a predator that can go on missions." Orlando explained.

"I understand." the wolf replied, nodding his head.

"And I think that…" Orlando rubbed his chin and then looked at Mike. "Mike should be your Trainer."

Mike could feel like his head was about to explode like a nuclear bomb.

"ME? But what about my task of-" Mike started but Orlando interrupted him.

"Don't worry, no one is going to take over your task. You'll find time to manage both. I have faith in you, Mike. Besides, I want to see if you remember all the rules that your former Trainer, Leo, taught you." Orlando assured him.

"But I'm not an official predator. It doesn't seem right for me to become a Trainer." Mike tried to come up with an excuse because, clearly, being Wilford's Trainer was the last thing on his mind.

"The rules do not specify what type of rank the Trainer should have." Orlando said, crossing his arms.

"But, but..."

"My decision is final!" Orland said with a serious tone. "You will help Wilfford fit in here or I will kick you out of the Guild! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes… sir…" Mike said with clenched teeth.

"Good. Mike will tell you everything you need to know, Mr. Wolf. Now, come with me so that we can register your name." the owl told Wilford and he got on his feet and both him and Wilford left the office.

Blake looked at Mike.

"You okay, old buddy?"

The fox did not answer. He just had to open his mouth and now he had another responsibility on his shoulders besides capturing Minerva. His own action turned against him. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

The following weeks were downright horrible for Mike. Now that he was a Trainer, he had to go to the Guild more often than usual to prepare Wilford to become a predator and that meant that he had no time to capture Minerva. The fox seemed unable to organize his time and able to perform both tasks. Even though Wilford showed enthusiasm and seemed eager to learn, Mike saw him more like a nuisance. To add insult to injury, Mike started to develop a hatred for Wilford. The main reason was that the wolf made the fox look inferior. When it came to quizzes that were given at the courses, Wilford was at the top of his game and got only straight A's. Not only was his IQ an advantage, but his own muscular body enabled him to perform physical challenges and complete them with ease. The wolf not only had gained the teacher's respect thus making him the "Teacher's Pet" but that of his fellow predators as well. Everyone was admiring him and Mike was casted away into the shadows. This was unacceptable for the fox and further increased his hatred for Wilford.

"You are the greatest, Wilford!"

"Yeah! You are the best!"

"No one can top you!"

"Number one indeed!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

These phrases were inside the fox's mind and Mike found it impossible to ignore them.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Mike yelled as he was taking a walk through the forest to calm down his spirits.

"I've worked three years just to get even a simple attention from the others and now this wolf just randomly appears in our midst and then suddenly he is top dog, I mean, wolf? OOOOOH! I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW! VERY ANGRY INDEED!"

Meanwhile, in a different section of the forest, Katie Kaboom and her family had decided to get out of their lovely house and go to the woods to have a small picnic.

Katie's boyfriend, Zachary Richard Warner, accompanied the family but you can call him Zack.

"Isn't this place wonderful? The trees, the nature, the wildlife…" the mother admired the splendor offered by the forest with a camera.

"Yes. The beauty of Mother Nature is truly magnificent." the dad agreed as he was helping himself with a sandwich.

The children, however, were not supporting their parents' opinions mainly because they were busy with other activities. Tinker, their son, was playing a game on a console, Zack was looking at photos of him and Katie, and the blond teenage girl was trying to call her friend but started to get annoyed when she saw that she didn't have any signal for her cell phone.

"I can't get any signal!" she complained. She then got up and walked to different, random spots to try to get a signal.

"Calm down, my dear. Why do you need for your cell phone to ring?" Zack tried to calm her down as he walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Because some of my friends might give me a call and I cannot miss my calls, Zack." Katie replied while continuing to press the dials.

"Come on, sweetie. We came here to relax in the great outdoors. You can call your friends later." the mother said but Katie was not paying attention. She was pressing the dials at a frantic way that it made the cell phone to emanate smoke and sparks to appear from it.

That really ticked Katie, her now glowing, red eyes filled with anger.

"MY CELL PHONE BROKE! MY CELL PHONE BROKE!" she shouted.  
"Katie, please calm down. It's not something to fret about. Don't you think you're a bit overreacting?" the mother said with a shaky voice but soon regretted saying that.

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING! I'M A TEENAGER!" Katie screamed and then she started to grow taller, her skin started to turn into lizard scale, her fingers became shaper and longer almost resembling claws, a muscular and pointy reptilian tail was growing through the back of her pink pants and her tongue was now shaped like a snake tongue.

After seeing her daughter turning into a monster, the terrified father quickly put on a marine helmet and yelled:  
"SOUND THE ALARM! HIT THE… oh wait. We're not in the house. Well, HIT THE BUSHES!"

Soon enough the other family members, including Zack, jumped in the nearest bush to hide from the monstrous Katie.

Katie roared like a dinosaur, making birds to fly off into the distance. She then looked down, looking for her family but instead, she set her eyes on Mike who just happened to be passing by. The monster girl lowered herself, opened her mouth, let out a mighty roar and looked like she was about to him. Mike, however, didn't appear scared at all. He looked more bored and annoyed than terrified to see a monster roaring at him. The fox then grabbed Katie by the nose and that happened so fast that you couldn't even blink.

"I am not in a good mood, Katie, so… PISS OFF!" Mike yelled.

Then, with an unbelievable display of sheer strength, he managed to lift Katie with one hand and threw her away into the distance.

The fox then wiped his hands clean and resumed walking to the city.

"I need an ice cream." he mumbled to himself.

Katie's family then emerged from their hiding place and looked around nervously.

"It's only a teenage phase. It will pass…someday…" the mother said to the audience.

"Let us pray…" the father added.

"_Her family knows that any time soon,_

_Their little lady Katie goes… kaboom!"_

* * *

After buying an ice cream, Mike returned to the Guild, feeling a bit better and was now calmer than he was in the morning. While making his way to the dormitories, he stopped his hand from opening the door when he took a glimpse inside and saw Wilford, all alone and sitting on his bed.

"Hmm…what is that wolf up to?" Mike pondered and he pressed his cheek and his hand against the door and carefully moved his head so that he can see inside and to make sure that Wilford will not spot him.

The wolf was holding in his hand the same vial that he had at the beginning of this episode and was looking at it.

"I don't know if I should tell them the truth or not. If I tell them the truth, I will have no choice but to leave and they would be disappointed since they clearly won't tolerate having a fraud among them but if I don't, I'll have to spend the rest of my days…"

Wilford then started to revert to his original, geeky self. His arms starting to become skinnier, his hair started to grow shorter, his short jeans turned into a pair of long pants and a pair of round glasses appeared on his eyes.

"…to live with a lie that this vial creates…" the wolf finished his sentence.

Mike had to cover his mouth to express his shock upon seeing the transformation scene but then he smiled in a mischievous way and his eyes narrowed.

"I knew there was something fishy about him! Wilford used that vial to turn himself into a hunk so that he can easily enter our Guild. I must tell Orlando about this but wait! What if he doesn't believe me? I'll need some proof if I am to convince him. I know! The vial! But how can I get my paws on it? I'm sure I will come up with something that will work. After all, Wilford is not Minerva so the chances of succeeding are high. So, let's not waste any time and let the plan to unmask the impostor… begin!" the fox said in his thoughts, rubbing his hands.

* * *

Mike knew that the best place to get the vial without drawing any attention to himself was the locker room down on the first floor of the Guild's HQ. Since Wilford had become a member, it was only natural for him to have a locker with his name on it and that was perfect for Mike. His plan was to sneak in the locker room, go to Wilford's locker, pry it open, grab the vial, and then show it to Orlando.

"It can't get any simpler than that." Mike whispered to the audience while he was following Wilford. He waited for him to exit the room and then rushed inside. The fox then started to look for the Wilford's locker and then he spotted one with the name "Wolf" written on it.

"Aha! There it is!" the fox exclaimed and thanks to his knowledge of lock picking taught by Orlando during his courses, he was able to open the locker.

He looked inside and started to toss items away on the floor like clothes, books, posters, empty bottles and other stuff to find the vial. He then felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Mike turned his head and saw an anthropomorphic brown, chiseled wolf with green eyes and short brown hair standing beside him. He was wearing a white tank and blue jeans. The wolf in question was William Wolf, another member of the Guild.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Mike?" William questioned him in a demanding tone, crossing his arms.

"Oh… I was just… uh… looking for some stuff…" the fox came up with an excuse.

"In my locker?" the wolf raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… well… I…"

William then looked at the pile of things that Mike had tossed from his locker and gasped when he saw his collection of glass paintings lying on the floor shattered, the floor smeared with paint.

"MY PAINTINGS! MY GLASS PAITINGS! ALL DESTORYED!" William cried, grabbing his hair with his hands.

"So that's why I heard that shattering sound…" Mike whispered to the audience but then he gulped when he saw William looking at him with a menacing look and cranking his knuckles.

"You… will… pay… for this!"

"WAIT! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO…"

The door to the locker room closed. The next five minutes were filled with the sounds of Mike's cries of pain, pianos and anvils falling, car honks, explosions, and gunshots.

When all you could hear was total silence, William exited the locker room, wiping his hands clean.

Mike was stuck inside one of the lockers with stars swirling around his head, had bruises on his eyes and snout and his fur was disheveled.

"Ouch… that hurt…"

* * *

After grabbing a quick lunch at the cafeteria, Wilford decided to go to the training arena to have a word with the couch named Leroy Lion. The wolf was walking casually, whistling, and not having any worries at all. Little did he know that a small robot spy with four wheels and equipped with a camera and a robotic claw was following him and keeping a safe distance between it and the wolf. The robot was operated by a remote control, which, in addition to buttons and levers, had a screen attached to its center that enabled the operator to see what the camera on the robot was seeing. Do I need to say what the identity of the controller is?

"Take a wild guess." Mike said to the audience as he was holding the remote control in his hands.

"It's brilliant! Once I discover the whereabouts of the vial, I will use the claw to grab it and take it to Orlando. What's more is that I'll catch Wilford red-handed to further increase my proof inventory." Mike explained to the audience.

The robot continued to follow Wilford but then stopped when it came close to a room with an opened door where there was a lot of steam emanating from the inside. The camera then picked up several figures inside the room and then Mike's jaw dropped to the ground and his tail became stiffed when he realized that it was the girls' shower room. The female predators were all wearing towels around their bodies and on their hairs, water dripping from their bodies.

"Well… what do we have here?" Mike asked, clearly forgetting about Wilford as he was watching the girls through the camera.

However, one of the girls, Cassandra Cheetah, had noticed the robot and then picked it up, holding it in her hands.

"Hmm... girls, what do you reckon this thing is?" she asked.

Soon, more girls approached Cassandra and looked at the tiny robot curiously.

"Looks like a robot." one said.

"Hey, you're right!" another agreed.

"Hey, what's that blinking red light on its side?" another asked.

The girls examined the blinking light and realized that it was…

"A camera!" they all said in unison.

Cassandra as well as many of her sisters frowned after hearing that.

"Oh! So we have a nerdy peeping tom, eh? Well, I'll fix him!" she said with a miffed voice.

"Really?" Mike chuckled.

He then looked at the audience and pointed his forefinger at the remote.

"What's she going to do? Throw a punch that will somehow come through this screen and hit me in the jaw? Yeah, right. I would love to see…"

Then Cassandra's fist, magically, popped from the screen and hit Mike right in the kisser, sending him flying backwards straight into a wall, making it to crack. The fox then fell flat on his belly, leaving an imprint of him on the wall.

"I… sometimes HATE when I'm right…" he grunted, his face glued to the floor.

* * *

After failing miserably consecutively, Mike decided to apply the method the small talk to snatch the vial right under the nose of our own werewolf. He was in luck when saw the tip of the vial in one of pockets of Wilford's jeans.

"Hey Wilford! How is it going?" Mike asked innocently as he approached the wolf.

"Good, thank you very much." the wolf replied with a smile.

"Glad to hear that. Listen, there's something that I forgot to tell that is mandatory and it's part of your training. You have to…"

While Mike was talking, his tail got behind Wilford like a snake and wrapped itself around the vial, snatching it and then Mike moved his tail away from the wolf's pocket.

"Got all that?" the fox asked.

"Yes." Wilford responded.

"Good. See you later." Mike waved his hand and he ran towards the opposite direction. He then snickered as he was holding the vial in his hand. He then noticed that he had spilled some of the formula on the fur on his arm when he ran way from Wilford.

"Oh well… what's one little drop going to do?"

Then, a male cheetah with glasses and a white shirt appeared beside Wilford.

"Say, Wilford, you have the vial that I gave to you? You know, the one filled with that hair removal formula?"

"Um…" Wilford started to search his pockets but he did not find a thing in his pockets.

"I probably left it on my table in the dormitory. I'll go and get it." and Wilford headed towards the dormitories.

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mike was completely furless, butt naked cause of the formula and to make matters worse, a large number of predators had gathered around in a circle and were laughing at the hapless fox.

"WILFORD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" the fox vowed, covering his lower side.

* * *

It went like this for quite some time. Wilford seemed to have some the same protection aura that Minerva had and that did not work in Mike's favor. He tried and tried to grab Wilford's vial but with no success. In addition to failing, he got electrocuted, burned, stabbed, shot to the point that the fox gave up on trying to snare the vial and had to resort to the ultimate solution to his problem: removing Wilford from the Guild permanently with no chance of returning. The fox was in the dormitory, a weapons cache lying on his bed. He was looking at it with a pair of crazy and maniacal eyes and a creepy smile on his face. You could tell that the fox had lost it.

"Now… hehehehe… let's see. What weapon would be perfect for the job?"

Mike then started to analyze all the weapons that were in the cache and tossed away the ones that were not suitable.

A light saber?

"Too Star Wars!" Mike said is opinion loud.

A glove with knives?

"Too Krueger!"

A machete?

"Too Voorhees!"

A pair of fangs?

"Too Dracula!"

Eventually, Mike found what he was looking for: a spiked bat.

"This will get the job done." Mike said with an evil tone and then started to look for the wolf while clutching the bat tightly in his hands.

However, Wilford was nowhere to be found. He was not in the dormitory, the library, the cafeteria, the dungeons, it was like he just vanished into thin air.

"Where could he possibly be?" Mike asked, scratching his head and then he saw him. Orlando accompanied him along with two anthropomorphic eagles dressed in black outfits with sunglasses over their eyes.

"Uh… what's going on?" the fox asked in a puzzled tone.

"We are taking him to the de-memorization room, Mike." Orlando said simply.

"What? Why?" Mike asked, completely shocked by the news.

"I told the truth, Mike. I couldn't handle living as a liar, as a person who is not what he claims to be so I told Orlando about my… alter ego and that I want to leave the Guild." Wilford responded, looking sad but not because that he was going to have the memories of the Guild removed, but because of what he had done.

"Oh my! I'm sorry to hear that. Is it true?" Mike asked with a fake tone.

"That's right. Before I get my memories erased, I just want to say that you were a great Trainer to me and I really thank you for having me as your student." the wolf praised him.

The fox finally cracked a smile after what he had been through and shook Wilford's hand.

"Thanks, Wilford. I'll not forget your words."

"And I want to thank you too, Orlando, for introducing me to your world. Even though I won't be able to relive the memories, I just want to say that I really felt like I was a part of something…" Wilford said, looking at Orlando.

"I'm glad to hear that." Orlando said slowly, fully regretting what he must do to Wilford to hold the secrets of the Guild from not reaching into the wrong hands.

The wolf smiled friendly at both Mike and Orlando and then the guards took him to the room with Orlando following them.

Once they were far away from hearing, Mike started to jump up and down with joy, cheering with all his might and pumping his fists in the air.

"YES! HE'S GONE! I WILL NO LONGER HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM! HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!"

Then, he threw the spiked bat in the air to express his happiness but that was a short moment because the bat had fallen on his tail, inflicting pain.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the fox yelled.

THE END

Now that the story is finished, I know what you're thinking: Where's Minerva? Why didn't she appear in this episode? Well, she's on vacation but she will return in the next episode. I promise! Oh, she also mentioned that you should check the poll on my profile. Goodnight, everybody!

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Wilford Wolf, Katie Kaboom, Tinker, as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, references, songs, and themes belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox, William Wolf, Cassandra Cheetah, Orlando Owl, and Blake Panther belong to MasterOfYourFate

Zackary Richard Warner belongs to the author moonwalker1822 and has been used with permission.

This story has been written for entertainment purposes only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 38: The Night Queen (In the fictional village of Ironhood, an evil creature lurks in the night, preying on the innocent and spreading terror and fear. The creature's name is Minerva Mink, also known as the Vampire Queen! CAUTION: SCARIEST EPISODE TO DATE! EPISODE NOT MEANT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!)


	38. Episode 38: The Night Queen

_**The Night Queen**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Once upon a time, in the foothills of an old river valley, there stood the village of Ironwood. The village was part of a picturesque and beautiful country called Toonania, which was located in the center of Europe and was ruled by the Likert Dynasty. Each king or queen of the Likert family ruled the land as saw fit by being either benevolent or tyrannical royal figures. History would record the names and the deeds of the heirs who had sat down on the throne in the Likert castle. There were difficult times and Ironwood witnessed some somber and tragic moments in history, such as the constant wars between Toonania and the cruel country of Cenonia from the north, the spreading of a deadly disease similar to the Black Plague, famine, freezing winters, melting summers, and poverty. Despite the circumstances and the events that were taking their toll on it, the village was strong and was able to prosper and flourish, showing the will and the determination of the people.

However, after some time, the village, as well as the country, was plunged into an era of darkness that came as swift as the wind but had long-lasting effects. It all began with the death of the last Likert heir, King Albus Likert the Fourth, who wasn't able to father a son or a daughter. With the passing of the king and without anyone to maintain order, Toonania was vulnerable to attacks from enemies coming from different regions especially Cenonia, which had taken advantage of the chaos and disorder dominating Toonania and sent their armies to conquer it in the name of their king, King Gerard Butcheris the Ruthless. The Cenonians were victorious and soon enough, Toonania became a part of Cenonia. For almost a century, Ironwood had to cope with their new rulers of their land and their unforgiving laws and punishments since the Butcheris were infamous for their black, soulless hearts and their hunger for power and control with no sympathy for the subordinates. The once powerful village was now a shadow of its former self. It was worldly considered the most wretched hive of scum and villainy, a dangerous place where dreams were shattered like mirrors and hopes extinguished like candles.

However, this village was unique among others in Toonania because it harbored a living a legend. A legend that was known by everyone in Ironwood and attracted travelers from across the world. The legend spoke of a bloodthirsty night creature that stalked the village during the night, spreading terror and fear, and preying on the unfortunates with the purpose of sucking the life out of them. The creature's name was Minerva Mink, also known as _The Night Queen._

The books in the village's library said that she had appeared shortly after the death of King Albus with the goal of terrorizing the village of Ironwood. For almost a century, Minerva's reign of terror affected the lives of the villagers in a negative way and the village's economy, well-being, and safety were hanging by a thread. Her attacks ranged from cattle being found dead on the grazing fields with two puncture wounds on their necks completely drained of blood, children and young women mysteriously disappearing and never showing up again, supply carriages being ambushed and left without a driver and horses all the way to sneaking in the houses of the villagers...

When the sun set over the hills, all the villagers rushed to their houses, shut the doors, drew the curtains and recited prayers to help them survive the night. The few who had managed to get close to the vampire and lived to tell described Minerva as a young, beautiful white female mink, with long blond hair and a blond tail. She had long, sharp vampire fangs, a sinister grin that could scare even a bull and a pair of red, soul-piercing eyes that glowed in the dark. Some also stated that she had bat-like wings sprouting from her back, others said that she turned into a bat to enter their houses and others even said that she might had been the daughter of the Prince of Darkness.

No one had any idea as to where she was coming from but some had speculated that she was living in the old, forgotten, and abandoned Likert castle up on the Trinistam Hill, which was fairly close to Ironwood. The villagers, being superstitious in nature, didn't want to torch down the castle in order to destroy the vampire queen because they thought that the ghosts of the former kings and queens would haunt their village to make them pay for their insolence. Also, they would get into trouble with the local authorities since the castle was declared a monument by King Gerard and no one from the royal family listened to the villagers' pleads and begs for help. No one dared to go near the castle, not even during daytime when it was safe.

Uncertainty, fear, apprehension, mistrust, and misery dominated the once glorious village of Ironwood whose future seemed gloom but there was a sign of hope for the village. That sign took the form a cloaked figure that had arrived in Ironwood on horseback during one night and was making its way to a nearby tavern…

* * *

The door to Rosa's tavern opened and the cloaked figure stepped inside. Villagers of all ages were there, sitting at tables and drinking beverages, having discussions regarding different subjects, old men playing chess and checkers, and children running around the lobby, giggling happily.

The figure lifted the hood off its head, revealing a young, anthropomorphic fox with yellow eyes, a long snout, and two big, pointy ears. In addition to the cloak, the fox was wearing leather boots, a black chemise, and leather pants.

He then cleared his throat and spoke with a foreign accent:

"Greetings, fellow villagers. Thy name is Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Call me Mike. I come from far away on a mission. I'm a vampire hunter and…"

However, he was not able to finish his sentence because from the moment they heard the word _vampire_, everyone inside freaked out. They all screamed and some hid under the tables, others jumped in barrels filled with alcohol, the bartender hid behind the counter, the women grabbed the children and rushed to the upper floors of the tavern and some hid in the cellar.

The fox watched the scene with widened eyes.

"Was it something I said?" Mike asked, scratching his head with his forefinger.

"Yes, you did! You mentioned… v-v-v-vampire!" a villager screamed from under a table.

"So the stories are true…" Mike said in his thoughts and rubbed his chin. "Either that or they've been reading those books that so many teenage girls are obsessed with…"

"Excuse me, sir, but did you say… v-v-vampire hunter?" a middle-aged woman asked from behind the bar.

"Yes. That is correct." Mike replied, crossing his arms.

Then, all of the sudden, everyone beamed, came out of their hiding spots and were now looking at Mike with eyes full of hope.

"Our prayers have been answered! Our savior has arrived!" an old man with a long beard said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Uh… savior?" Mike asked in confused tone.

"The one who will rid us of that horrible vampire witch!" a child exclaimed cheerfully.

"She has been terrorizing our village for so many years and now her reign will end once and for all!" another villager said, pumping his fist in the air.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" all the villagers exclaimed at the same time.

Mike smiled, sensing their admiration.

"Yes. I'll find that vampire and make her pay for her crimes!" Mike said, clenching his fist. "But first, I need to know everything about her. Knowledge is power and knowing your adversary is a huge advantage."

"But of course. Come, come! Sit down and have a drink. We'll tell you everything we know about her." another villager invited Mike to a table.

The fox accepted the offer and started to listen.

After some time…

"You think that this… Minerva is the one who has triggered this new age you are living in?" Mike questioned as he was sipping from his drink.

"Aye. Everything changed since she showed up." a villager responded.

"I believe that she is the one who killed our former king, Albus Likert, but we do not know if it is true or why she did that." a young woman said, holding her child in her arms.

"It's simple. She's nothing but a creature who wants to destroy all of us!" an old woman said, hitting the table with her fist.

Mike finished his drink and stood up.

"I have heard enough. Where does this vampire live?" the fox asked.

"Up in the old Likert castle on Trinistam Hill. Follow the road west of here and journey through the forest. Once you reach the end of the forest, you will see the castle." a villager answered.

"Understood. I swear that by the end of this night, Minerva will no longer terrorize your village! The next time you'll see me, I'll be carrying her heart on a wooden stake!" Mike said with determination.

The villagers all cheered and watched as Mike left the tavern. Once he reached his horse, he stroke his nose with affection. The fox was just about to mount him when his horse neighed and stood on its hind legs.

"WHOA! Easy boy, easy!" Mike tried to calm down his horse.

Eventually, the horse calmed down and was now standing on all his fours, but still looked agitated.

"What's got into you?" Mike asked and then he looked to his left and saw a woman wearing a brown robe, leather gloves, and weird medallions hanging from her neck. She had short, brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, a small nose, thick lips, and soft cheeks just like her skin.

"I heard that you're going after the infamous vampire…" she said with an eerie voice

"That's right, my fair lady." Mike said politely. "I intend to bring her to her knees."

"Is it too much to ask if I could join you?" the woman suddenly asked.

Mike was clearly not ready for that request. He wasn't expecting a villager to aid him seeing just how scared they were of Minerva.

"You want to join me? Why?"

"Let's just say that I have my own personal score to settle with that demon and seeing as how no one even dares to go to the castle… you are my only hope, kind sir." the woman answered, looking at Mike with her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"This could be dangerous, lady." Mike warned her. "And I don't want to endanger someone."

"I'm not afraid of anything. Please, let me join you. You look like you could use some help… I will help you the best I can. I promise!" the woman promised.

Mike crossed his arms, looked into her eyes, and was surprised to see a fire of vengeance burning inside. She looked determined and didn't seem the kind of toon who would accept a refuse.

"Very well then. You may join me." he finally gave his answer.

The woman smiled and bowed in front of Mike.

"Thank you, kind sir. What's your name?"

"Michelangelo Phillip Fox. Call me Mike."

"Name's Mia. Pleasure to meet you." Mia introduced herself.

"Likewise. Let's go then, Mia. We better not waste time." Mike said and he helped Mia to mount his horse. Mike looked in his horse's eye and saw nothing but fear. Something clearly scared the horse but what?

Mike ignored the question and after getting on his horse, our two heroes headed to the dreaded castle where Minerva was said to live.

* * *

Following the path that the villager had mentioned, Mike and Mia had left the village and were now traversing a forest. While riding, Mike and Mia looked nervous, feeling vulnerable in the woods. All sorts of sounds made them flinch like frogs croaking, twigs snapping, owls hooting and even the sound of crickets chirping made them jump but nothing compared with the wolf howls. Mia held Mike close, her arms wrapped around his waist, shaking like a leaf, feeling scared as if someone was watching them through the leaves and bushes.

"So, you hold a grudge against this vampire." Mike started, hoping to calm down Mia by talking.

"Yes… that is true…" Mia replied nervously, turning her head left and right nervously.

"Mind if I ask what exactly did this vampire do to you?" Mike asked with curiosity.

Mia seemed reluctant to answer but after a sigh, she said:

"It's a tragic story, Mike. A long time ago, when I was just a child, I was playing with my sister hide-an-seek during one night. Being a bit… uh… rebellious, we ignored our parents' warning about the vampire and went outside to play after they fell asleep. It was my turn to hide and I found the perfect place behind some wine barrels lying inside a warehouse. My sister came near it, looking for me and then from the shadow of the night, she appeared… the vampire… a horrible and evil apparition with bat-like wings, long and sharp teeth and these glowing red eyes… My sister did scream and tried to run away but the vampire caught her… I didn't have the courage to look… There was screaming, an evil laughter and then… silence. I was too afraid to look but then I plucked up the courage to take a peek but there was nobody there… It was like they disappeared, vanished into thin air. I haven't seen my sister ever since. I blamed myself for what has happened to her… If only we hadn't went out during that night… Lila… my sister… would have been… been…"

Mia then started to cry and covered her tear streaming eyes with her hands. Mike looked back at her with a sympathetic look, gently rubbed her back, and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Mia stopped crying after she started to feel comforted, and wiped her tears off.

"I now see why you carry this hatred for the vampire. Don't worry. We will find her and make her pay. I promise you this, Mia."

Mia looked at Mike and managed to crack a weak smile. The fox smiled back at her and then he broke the embrace and focused his attention on the road.

* * *

Our heroes were able to traverse the forest without any problems and the castle was in sight. It looked like a ruin with vegetation covering it almost completely, smashed and dirty windows, the main wooden door was half-chewed by termites, and parts of the castle were either missing or reduced to rubble. The incredible force of time took away the castle's former glory.

"Looks like we are here…" Mike said as he unmounted his horse, took a saddlebag that was attached to the horse's left side, put it on his shoulder, and looked at the castle. The image in front gave him the creeps and Mike was starting to become a little scared. It was as if the castle was the home of something pure evil, a horrifying evil.

The fox then walked back to his horse, helped Mia down and then put his hands on the horse's head.

"If we are not back by morning… run. Don't stop for anything. Run like the wind. You got me, old buddy?" Mike asked to which the horse replied by nodding its head.

Mike smiled and then he and Mia proceeded to the main door of the castle.

"Are you sure your horse is not going to run away after we enter?" Mia asked.

"Of course not. He has never done this before. I trust him with my life. He is devoted like a dog." Mike replied.

Upon reaching the main door, Mike put his hand against it and pushed it gently. The large wooden door opened slowly and with a creak. Mia and Mike looked at each other and then went inside.

The interior was almost in the same condition as the exterior. Mostly tattered tapestries covered the cold walls made of stone, the curtains were old and infected with moths, cobwebs and mould were covering two-thirds of the ceiling and parts of the walls. The carpets lying on the floor were dusty and filled with bugs and small rats. Mia squeaked when she saw a rat coming out of one of the carpets. The only light source came from lit torches that were hanged on the walls.

Mia started to cough because of all the dust and mould.

"You okay?" Mike asked with concern.

"Yeah… I'll be fine..." Mia answered, holding her hand on her chest.

Then a sinister, cold, and creepy voice filled the main lobby of the castle, startling Mike and Mia, making her to seek refuge behind Mike.

"Aaaaah! I sense two presences… There are intruders in my castle… How lovely! It is not often that I have intruders in my castle… Enter, my dears, for you will not leave this place… alive!"

Mia was scared beyond words. Mike got spooked a little but not like Mia. Seeing her trembling made him to look at her with a serious look.

"You don't have to do this. I can handle this. One last chance. If you want to leave then do it."

Mia looked back at the wooden and was actually prepared to leave but then the memory of her sister changed her mind.

"No!" she said firmly. "I'm coming with you."

"Fair enough. I suggest we arm ourselves then." Mike advised her and he put the saddlebag on the floor, opened it, and took out two items: a flintlock pistol and a wooden stake. He gave the stake to Mia while he took the pistol.

"Use the steak on her heart if you encounter her." Mike told Mia.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Mia said, holding the stake tightly in her hands.

"Don't worry. If these weapons do not work, I have others in my saddlebag. I always come prepared." Mike said in an assuring tone.

"What kind of items if you don't mind me asking?" Mia asked curiously.

"Garlic, a blessed cross, an ancient jewel given to me by a shaman and the deadliest of them all… holy water." Mike responded.

"Ooooh!" Mia exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"Come on and stick close to me. Do not venture too far." Mike warned her.

* * *

The fox and the human female made their way deeper inside the castle, their senses on alert for even the smallest things, their ears ready to pick up any sound, their noses ready to pick up any scent. After walking for almost ten minutes, Mike and Mia reached a hallway that had lots of paintings of toons wearing royal outfits hanging on the walls.

"Who are they?" Mike asked as they were examining the paintings as they walked.

"These paintings represent the former kings and queens of Toonania." Mia replied. "I recognize a few of them from the history books but… AAAAAAAH!"

"What is it? What?" Mike asked in an alarmed tone, turning in all directions.

Mia pointed at a painting of a beautiful, young mink woman with white, milky fur, long blond hair and a blond tail. She had sparkling black eyes, a small pink nose, and a breathtaking smile. She was sitting on a throne, wearing a medieval sapphire dress, a crown on her head and a handkerchief in her right hand.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, not finding anything scary about the painting.

"That's… that's… that's the vampire!" Mia managed to say, breathing fast and uneven.

"What? What the heck are you talking about?" Mike asked, completely taken by surprise.

"I'm telling you! It's her! I remember how she looked like when Lila got taken by her!" Mia said, covering her mouth.

"I don't see any…" Mike started but then stopped when he took a second glance at it and noticed that she looked exactly like how the villagers had described her.

"By all that is holy you're right!" Mike said. "It does look like her… but I don't understand something. If it really is her then what's a painting of her doing here alongside these other ones? Could it mean that she was once queen of Toonania?"

"I… I don't know…" Mia gave her answer, looking at Mike then again at the painting.

"Well, there's nothing here… I suggest we move on." Mike said before throwing at the painting one final look and headed towards a corridor on the left with Mia following him. Unbeknownst to them, after they left the hallway, the eyes on the painting of Minerva shifted to where Mike and Mia went and then the mouth formed a sinister grin.

* * *

The corridor that Mike and Mia had taken led them to an old library that was covered in dust just like the rest of the castle. Then Mike saw something that caught his attention: a book lying on the floor near a wooden table that had a half-burned candle, a parchment, an inkbottle, and some quills.

Mike put his saddlebag and his pistol on the table, picked up the book, wiped it clean of the dust with his hands and by blowing and saw that it was entitled _Kings and Queens of Toonania_.

"Maybe we can find some answers here." Mike said as he opened the book. Thankfully, torches also lighted the library so Mike was able to read the book.

"Do you think there might be something in there about Minerva?" Mia asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"There must be…" Mike said as he was turning the pages and then stopped at a certain page. "I found something…"

"What?"

"Listen to this." Mike said and started to walk away from the table, his nose in the book.

"It says here that Minerva indeed was once queen of Toonania. In fact, she was Albus Likert's eighth wife. Though there was a noticeable difference when it came to their ages, Minerva, who was twenty-three at the time, agreed to marry Albus who was twice her age. While Albus was kind and benevolent, Minerva ruled with an iron fist. Everyone hated her but were also scared of her. If anyone ever displayed a lack of affection for her, she would throw that person in a dungeon to be tortured. She also seemed to have a strong dislike for women who were almost as beautiful as she was. Whenever she spotted one of those women, she ordered the guards to take the woman away and do unimaginable things to make her lose her beauty.

Some said that she used to drain the beautiful women of their blood and bathed in the red water, thinking that blood had rejuvenating powers and granted her immortality and beauty. As if that was not enough, some have said that she was probably an old witch who had transformed into a beautiful young woman to seduce the king in order to seize power. Rumors had it that she was also involved in creating a cult named the Blood Angels that did all sorts of satanic rituals and unholy things. Such speculations were common though.

Eventually, the villagers had had enough of her tyranny and wanted it to end and, thankfully, the king was on their side when the news about her cruel methods of discipline and her deeds had reached his ears. He was fed up with her attitude, behavior, and way of rule and to punish her for her crimes, he ordered her to be tied to a wooden stake, and burned alive like a witch. Before she died, she cursed the kingdom, saying that she will return to take her revenge on the king and the villagers of Ironwood…" Mike read from the book and felt shivers down his spine.

"My God!" Mia gasped, covering her mouth.

"Wait! There's more. It says that her ashes were placed in an urn and was put in a catacomb in a cemetery. However, it seems that some of the members of the Blood Angels cult had found it and planned to resurrect their leader. By using dark magic, the cultists revived the queen but instead of thanking them for bringing her back, she attacked all of the cultists, sucking the blood out of each and every one of them."

Mike had a hard time to control his shaking hands as he kept reading.

"This is terrible!" Mia said with a terrified voice.

"And there's this bit. One day after her resurrection, Albus was found dead by his servants in his bed with a shocked look on his face and two puncture wounds on his neck… It seems that Minerva has kept her word about the vengeance part… right, Mia? Mia? Mia!" Mike looked around for Mia but she was gone.

"Mia! Where are you?" Mike called for her but then he heard her scream followed by an evil laugh and then there was silence. Mike ran out of the library but there was no sign of her. She just disappeared. The only thing that was left in that hallway was the wooden stake that Mike had given to her.

"Oh no! Mia!" Mike exclaimed sadly, as he picked up the stake.

Mike realized that Mia had encountered Minerva and was too late to save her.

Then he saw a message that was written in blood on the wall.

"I have your friend in my clutches. She's mine now, vampire hunter!" Mike read the message aloud. "Mia…"

Mike looked down but then he raised his head and frowned. He then returned to the library to pick up his gear and his pistol but to he was stunned to see that his saddlebag and his pistol were gone as if someone had taken them.

"Minerva took advantage of the situation and disarmed me… but not completely. I still have the stake. Don't worry, Mia. I will rescue you!" Mike said with a voice filled with courage and the fox set out to find Mia.

* * *

Mike searched the castle for Mia for quite some time but with no results. There wasn't even a small clue that would indicate Mia's whereabouts. Mike started to grow worried because every second counted and if he didn't find Mia soon, she would die, drained of her blood and life. He had to pick up the pace if he wanted to save her.

"Where could Minerva have taken her?" Mike pondered as he entered a room, which had a sign on the door saying "Hall of Knights."

The room had a dozen of suits of armor in the hallway, standing in a parallel position with the walls and placed on some small pedestals. Columns that were behind the suits of armor supported the ceiling.

"Ugh… this room gives me the creeps… Well, Mia's not here so I better…"

The fox didn't finish his sentence because his ears perked when they heard something. The door on the other side of the hallway began to open. Someone was coming.

Not knowing if it was Mia or not, Mike didn't take any chances and hid behind a column.

He heard the sound of high-heeled shoes invading the room and he took a small peek. The figure that had entered the room walked to a suit of armor and raised its hand. Fortunately, the figure had its back facing the column where Mike was hiding and the fox was able to see a feminine figure with long blond hair, a blond tail and white fur. Based on what Mike was seeing, the figure was wearing a long cape with a collar and leather high-heeled shoes.

"It's her! It's Minerva!" Mike said in his thoughts.

For a moment, the figure turned its head to where Mike was hiding. The fox ducked just in time but not before seeing a pair of glowing red eyes and a face concealed by the dim light created by the torches.

The figure then turned her attention back on the suit of armor and started to utter some strange words.

_"Colarus Animus Stelarus_

_Hear me, fallen knights of the Likert castle!_

_Your services are required once more._

_Your queen demands your servitude once more._

_Take the power and use it to live, walk, talk, and obey!_

_My will alone is what you will follow!_

_Carimatis Animus Knightus Livelus_

_ARISE!"_

The ground began to shake followed by a bright light and Mike saw in horror that the suits of armor now had a pair of glowing blue eyes, clearly visible through their helmets. The suits of armors then climbed down from their pedestals, formed a line before the vampire queen, and bowed to her.

"How… may… we… serve… you?" the suits of armor said in unison, making Mike's fur to stand up.

"A vampire hunter is here in my castle. Hunt him down. Do not kill him. Once you find him, bring him to me." the vampire queen ordered them.

"Your wish is our command…" the suits of armor obeyed and stood up.

"Good. For now, my knights in shining armors, you will no longer be blessed with my presence. I must prepare myself for the ritual that will grant me youth and beauty for another fifty years. The young girl's blood will be sufficient for the ritual. The vampire hunter will not even think of searching for her in the West Tower because that is where I will be. The rest of the castle is yours to search for him, my knights. Do not disappoint me!"

"We won't…" the knights promised.

The vampire queen then raised her hands, turned into a bat and flew away. The suits of armor started their patrol; some went through the doors into the other corridors and rooms while others stayed behind. Mike did not even make a simple move from his hiding spot.

"This is not what I bargained for… a vampire queen that can make suits of armor to walk! Who wrote this episode? Anyway, she is clearly not smart. She slipped the part with the West Tower. Mia might still be alive. I have to go there, rescue her, and get her out of the castle. I knew it was a mistake for her to tag along but I better not waste time and find the way to the tower." Mike said in his thoughts and he was able to avoid the mindless knights and went through the door that Minerva had come from.

However, the knights heard his footsteps and saw the vampire hunter.

"INTRUDER!" one of them pointed its finger at him and raised his axe while the other took out his sword.

The fox ducked when the knight tried to cut him in half and then ran away, not risking of trying to fight them, with the knights following him at a slow pace, always shouting: "Capture him! Capture him! Bring him to our queen we must!"

Even with their sluggish running, the knights were able to keep up with the fox but they soon lost his trail when Mike hid behind a statue of Albus Likert. The knights looked around but didn't spot the fox.

"The intruder has escaped! The intruder has escaped! We must find him and bring him before our queen!" the knights said in unison and then walked away to resume their patrol.

After making sure that the coast was clear, Mike began to run the opposite way through a different corridor, hoping that he won't bump into other suits of armor or Minerva but because he was not keeping his eyes straight, he tripped over something.

"What the heck?" Mike cried as he rubbed his hand and his eyes widen when he saw that he had tripped over his saddlebag.

"My saddlebag! How the hell did it get here?" Mike asked in a puzzled tone as he picked it up and put it on his shoulder. He then checked to see if something was missing but everything seemed to be in order. He even found his flintlock pistol that had also vanished from the table in the library.

"Well, there's no time for questions. I have to reach Mia but where is that blasted tower?" Mike questioned as he was rubbing his chin and then he saw a sign on the wall with an arrow pointing at something. The sign said: "To the West Tower."

"How convenient. Hang in there, Mia! I'm coming!" Mike said and followed the direction indicated by the arrow.

* * *

After climbing countless steps, Mike had to take breaks from time to time to catch his breath. Eventually, he reached the top of the stairs and saw a door in front of him. He slowly opened it and looked inside. Mia was standing on a cold, stone-made table, her eyes shut, her face colored almost completely in white, and she looked more dead than alive.

"Mia!"

Mike then dashed towards her and tried to wake her up, hoping that it wasn't too late.

"Mia! Mia! Please, wake up!" Mike begged, shaking her shoulder with his right hand.

Mia then slowly opened her eyes, looking at Mike with a dizzy expression.

"Mike?"

"MIA!"

The fox hugged Mia, feeling relieved. He arrived just in time but he was starting to wonder where Minerva was. She said it herself that she would be in the tower but where was she?

"Mike… ugh… what happened? Where am I?" Mia asked as she was rubbing her head with her left hand.

"Long story short: You were kidnapped by Minerva and she was prepared to perform a ritual on you." Mike explained as he let go of Mia.

"Oh my!" Mia exclaimed.

"It's not safe for you here. I'm taking you out of this castle whether you object or not. I will deal with Minerva personally. I don't want to worry about your safety." Mike said as he helped Mia off the table and then she hugged him tightly.

"Mia, I know you're happy to see me but we must…"

Mike then saw something that caught his attention. He and Mia were standing right in front of a large mirror pressed against the wall and his ears fell when he saw that Mia didn't have a reflection.

"I knew you would find me, my hero…" Mia said with a voice that didn't sound like hers at all.

"Mia…" Mike started and pushed Mia away from him. "You… you… don't have a reflection!"

Mia turned her head to look at the mirror.

"I knew I should have thrown that old thing away…" Mia said and then looked at Mike with a creepy expression on her face.

"Mia… you… you're a vampire!" Mike pointed the obvious and started to back away from her but she kept walking towards him. "What did Minerva do to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me…" Mia replied with a cold voice.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that there are now two vampires?" Mike questioned, trembling a little.

"Of course not. There's only one vampire in this story and that vampire…" Mia started and then she started to transform. Her brown hair was now turning blond, her eyes changed from blue to red, four of her teeth became longer and sharper, and her skin started to turn into white fur. A tail started to grow from her back and two small mink ears popped from her hair. Her clothes also changed from a simple brown robe to a white chemise with leather pants, high-heeled shoes and a long, black cape.

"Is me…" she finished her sentence after the transformation process was complete.

Mike was unable to say a word.

"Yes, Mike. Mia and I are one and the same. You been deceived from the very beginning." Minerva said, grinning in a malicious way.

"No! It can't be true!" Mike found it hard to accept the truth.

"Oh yes. The vampire you were looking for was right beside you all along." Minerva continued.

"I can't believe it! You masterminded everything from the very beginning?" Mike yelled, pointing his finger at her.

"Bravo." Minerva clapped her hands. "Yes, I planned everything step by step to make sure that you'll not figure out the truth. The voice, the message on the wall, everything…"

"Then the story about Lila…"

"I'm pretty good at making up stories, don't you think?" Minerva said, her eyebrows moving up and down.

"Stand back, you unholy abomination of the night!" Mike warned and he took out from his saddlebag some garlic, the jewel, and the wooden stake.

Minerva laughed mockingly and took a few steps toward Mike looking at him with her red eyes.

"Those old things do not work on little old me. As you can see, I'm not affected at all by the garlic."

"Then I'll use the stake!" Mike said, holding the stake like a knife.

"What stake?" Minerva asked and she then used her powers to make the stake to burn, forcing Mike to drop it.

"Well, if these won't work, then I'll use this!" Mike took out the bottle of holy water and splashed Minerva's face with it. The vampire screamed, covered her eyes with her palms, and sunk to her knees.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! I'M… hehehehehehe!" Minerva laughed in an evil way as she removed her hands from her face and got on her feet.

"Just kidding, Mikey…" Minerva stuck her tongue out at him.

"WHAT? BUT HOW?" Mike looked at the bottle.

"While you were busy reading about my biography, I took the liberty of taking your saddlebag when you were not attentive. I faked the supposed attack and then I took the only weapon that could truly harm me – your precious holy water. I simply poured the content on the floor and replaced it with still water. I knew you would try to be a hero and save Mia so after I made sure that you won't leave the castle by employing the help of my devoted knights, I… ahem… accidentally slipped the part about the West Tower. I then made my way to the tower, transformed into Mia, and waited for you to come. I also left the saddlebag for you to find it to give you a false sense of hope." Minerva explained everything to the dazzled fox.

"But what about my…"

"Looking for this?"

Minerva then took out a small jar from her pockets that contained the blessed cross.

"Another weapon that could harm me. You should have taken better care of your saddlebag." she said and dropped the jar in her cleavage.

"Well, I still have this!" Mike said and he took out his flintlock pistol and pointed at her. He pressed the trigger but the gun did not fire.

"Did I forget to mention that I also emptied your pistol of ammunition?" Minerva yawned.

Mike tossed the pistol to the floor and looked at Minerva.

"What will you do to me? Kill me and suck the blood out of my body?"

Minerva chuckled and moved even closer to Mike. Without her noticing, Mike silently took out a small, round object from the saddlebag.

"Oh, I could have done that the moment we first met but then I realized something. All these years that I spent here… I felt nothing but loneliness, no one to keep me company. It's really sad when you live in a huge castle all by yourself. I wanted someone I could talk to, someone who would understand me and show me true love. And you are a big and strong fox, and very handsome I might add so I decided to lure you into my castle and give you the best honor a queen can give to a subordinate." Minerva said and then she started to rub his chest with her hand.

"I want you to be my king…" Minerva continued, her hand reaching for his.

"Sounds tempting but dating an undead creature is the last thing on my mind." Mike refused and backed away toward the door.

"You cannot run from your destiny, my handsome fox. You and I are meant for each other…" Minerva said seductively, licking her lips.

"Sorry, but I REFUSE!" Mike yelled and he tossed the round object on the floor and covered his eyes. The object was actually a flash bomb, a powerful weapon that created a bright land, strong enough to blind people temporarily. Minerva shrieked and rubbed her eyes. She clearly hadn't anticipated that. Mike seized the opportunity and ran through the door.

After regaining her eyesight back, Minerva smiled in a dirty way.

"Oooh… I so love it when men play hard to get…"

Mike was running as fast as he could, trying to locate the exit. The loyal suits of armor tried to stop Mike but being slow in nature, Mike was able to dodge them, leaving them behind. The adrenaline and fear in his system were making him to sweat. Minerva took her time and walked casually down the corridors. She didn't need to rush. Mike was in her castle and there was no way he could have escaped her.

Mike eventually reached the main door but it was locked. Tried as he might, he couldn't get it open.

"Oh no!" Mike exclaimed and then he turned around, his back pressed against the door.

He gasped when he saw Minerva standing a few feet in front of him, her eyes glittering with hunger.

"Go ahead. Scream, but it will do you no good. For you see, in my castle…"

Minerva began to approach Mike.

"No one…"

She got closer.

"Can hear you…"

Closer.

"Scream!" she finished and opened her mouth, revealing her saliva-dripping fangs.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Mike was now in the throne room, sitting on the throne, his head facing down. Minerva was standing beside him, massaging his back.

"I'm sorry if your neck still hurts, my love, but it was necessary." she apologized.

"Yessssssss…." Mike replied with a hissing voice.

"I hope you now see the benefits of being a vampire…" Minerva continued.

"Everything is clear to me now…"

Mike then raised his head, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes and vampire fangs. What an irony. A vampire hunter turned into a vampire.

"I was a fool to become a vampire hunter. You have given me true power and for that, your king will forever be grateful to you." Mike said, looking at Minerva.

"Aww! Come here you…" Minerva cooed and she put her hands on Mike's cheeks and kissed him passionately. Mike returned the kiss with fiery passion and he picked Minerva up and put her in his lap, hugging her tightly.

The moment was interrupted when Minerva's stomach growled. She looked down and blushed with embarrassment.

"Uh… hehehehe… Looks like I'm still hungry…" she said sheepishly, rubbing her belly.

"What do you say if we go out for dinner? I know a tavern where they serve the best blood in this part of the country…" Mike said, narrowing his eyes and licking his new fangs.

"Sounds great, lover boy…" Minerva said in a sultry tone, tickling his chin with her fingers.

Mike then took Minerva off his lap and they both headed toward a balcony. The vampires then both transformed into bats and flew towards the village of Ironwood…

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs references, content, features, songs and characters belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story was written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 39: Kidnapped! (Both Minerva and Mike are kidnapped by a mysterious toon. Will they able to put their differences aside and work together to escape? Who is the mysterious toon? Find out next time!)


	39. Episode 39: Kidnapped!

_**Kidnapped!**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

"Where… am I?" a dizzy Minerva Mink asked when she slowly opened her eyes. Even though she couldn't see clearly yet because her vision was still blurry, she could make out the row of parallel steel bars that were placed in a vertical position in front of her. Minerva then shook her head and gasped when she saw that she was no longer in her house; she was inside a cage.

Desperate, the mink put her hands on the bars and looked at her surroundings. She was in this large dark square-shaped room with the only source of light coming from a window to her left. All sorts of head trophies were hanging on the walls ranging from deer, wolves, boars, foxes, bears, lions to rhinos. To her right there was a pile of boxes and near them a table, which had a small rope, a pair of scissors, the scope of a hunting rifle and a small knife. In front of her, there was another cage and it was not empty; another toon was inside but Minerva couldn't tell who it was because of the dim light in the room. Beyond the cage, Minerva could see a flight of stairs leading to a door.

Minerva's eyes then filled with tears as she sat down on the cold floor underneath her. She then buried her face in her palms and started to cry. The feeling of fear, anxiety, and loneliness dominated her spirit as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

She was in a strange and terrifying place, far away from home and from anyone she knew. Or was she?

"Felicia… please… don't… cry…. I'm here…" a voice coming from the other cage suddenly spoke.

Minerva then stopped crying and looked up at the cage because she recognized that voice. By squinting her eyes, she distinguished the outline of a familiar fox in the other cage.

"Mikey? Mikey!" she called for him.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox woke up when he heard Minerva's voice. The fox opened his eyes and then rubbed them. He then tried to stand up only to hit his head on the cage's upper part.

"Ouch!" Mike cried as he rubbed his head. "That's going to feel in the… What? Where am I?"

Mike lowered the hand he used to rub his head and looked at his surroundings. Just like Minerva, he had no idea as to how he got there.

"Mikey!"

The fox looked behind him and saw Minerva.

"Minerva?" he exclaimed with a surprised and confused tone. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I was about to ask you the same questions." Minerva said.

"Well, I don't remember much…" Mike answered, scratching the back of his head. "I was hiding in a bush near your house, forming a plan to capture you as usual and just when I was about to set up the trap, I felt this… sting on my back and then… everything went dark, and the next minute I'm here. What about you?"

"I was washing the dishes in my kitchen and… I also felt a sting on the back of my neck. I started to feel dizzy, tired…, and then… total blackout. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the cage that you see before you." Minerva narrated her part of the story.

"I see."

"And then I heard your voice." Minerva said.

"What? Was I talking in my sleep?" Mike inquired with a puzzled look.

"You sure were. You said and I quote: _Felicia, don't cry. I'm here._ Who is Felicia, Mikey?" Minerva questioned him, sounding suspicious.

Upon hearing what she had said, Mike looked both sad and angry at the same time. His response to Minerva's question was to turn his head to his right, to avoid any eye contact with her and not utter a single word.

"I… don't want to talk about it." he said.

Minerva crossed her arms, not satisfied with the answer.

"Who is Felicia?" she repeated the question.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mike yelled.

Normally, Minerva would not have accepted for Mike to talk to her like that and would yell something back at him but then, even though it was difficult to tell, Minerva could have sworn that she saw some tears in Mike's eyes. Thinking that maybe it was something very personal for the fox, Minerva didn't say anything else and looked down at her knees. Besides, given the current situation, an argue with Mike was something not to be desired.

Mike wiped his eyes with his hand.

"What do you think the… person who has kidnapped us will do?" Minerva asked, feeling scared.

"Well, based on what I'm seeing in this room - I can only imagine…" Mike replied as he was looking at the head trophies.

Minerva could feel a chill done her spine upon hearing Mike's answer and tried hard to keep her mind free of any scary thoughts.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to bust myself out of this cage!" he said with determination.

"Oh and how are you going to do that? By using your "ingenious" traps that you use to capture me?" Minerva asked sarcastically.

Mike frowned at Minerva. He then started to think of some ways to escape from his cage and the first one that came in mind was to grab two of the bars and try to bend them so that it could create a small hole for him to crawl through.

The fox proceeded to do just that but it failed. The only thing it succeeded to do was making Mike to let out loud grunts.

Mike was not ready to give up and he took out from his pocket all sorts of items to aid him: a chainsaw, a sword, a hacksaw, and many more. None were effective, even a dynamite stick, which left Mike completely scorched and burned.

Minerva would have found his attempts funny had she not been in that cage. She settled with just shaking her head.

The fox then decided to use a different technique; he moved his right arm through the bars and started to touch the cage at random, looking for something. He eventually found what he was looking for: the lock on the cage door.

Mike then used the retractable claw on his forefinger to pick the lock.

"Oh, like that is going to work…" Minerva said ironically, gesturing with her hand. "That only works in the movies…"

Minerva's jaw fell to the ground when she saw the door on Mike's cage opening with a creak.

"You were saying, Minerva?" Mike asked rhetorically while admiring his claw.

Minerva wasn't able to find her words.

"Mikey! How? What? How did? When?"

"Lock picking 101 by using claws at the Guild." Mike replied as he stepped outside, free from his cage like a bird.

The mink was speechless. She never would have expected that old claw used to open locks cliché to work.

Minerva then smiled, waiting for Mike to come over to her cage to free her but her smile dropped when she saw that was heading towards the stairs.

"Wait! Aren't you going to free me?"

"Why should I? Free yourself." Mike replied with an emotionless voice, not looking back at her.

"What? Mikey, my nails can't open doors!" Minerva said, sounding desperate.

"Too bad for you..." Mike said nonchalantly as he was climbing the stairs.

Minerva started to bite her nails, feeling nervous and agitated. She then remembered something that might help her. The mink grinned and narrowed her eyes.

"Ooooh, Mikey! What about your mission to capture me? You don't think your boss will be upset if you show up empty-handed?"

"I'll simply tell him that I quit." Mike responded, not sounding intimidated at all. "In fact, that's not a bad idea. I should have done this a long time ago. What's the point of trying to capture you when you evade me all the time? It's a never-ending cycle that inflicts pain upon me. Besides, I'll probably get another opportunity to become an official member of the Guild when I tell Orlando about what has happened. Therefore, without any further ado, it is time for us to say goodbye. Goodbye, Minerva."

Minerva couldn't believe her ears but what unsettled her was that Mike sounded serious.

"Mikey…"

"Goodbye." Mike waved his hand at her as he approached the door.

The mink then sank to her knees and began to cry. Just when Mike touched the doorknob, he heard her cry. The fox found it unbearable and heartwrenching to his ears. He looked down at his hand on the doorknob and then at Minerva. Upon seeing her in this miserable state, Mike's eyes filled with sadness and his lower lip started to tremble. He felt rotten for thinking that he should just leave her there in that cage. The fox shifted from Minerva to the door multiple times until he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Unable to cope with her crying, Mike released the doorknob and went to Minerva's cage.

Minerva's ears perked and when she looked up, her heart was filled with joy when she saw Mike coming back.

"Mikey! But… why?"

"Lucky for you that I have a soft spot for poor, defenseless, and crying women." Mike admitted as he was using his claw on the lock to open the door.

Minerva would have huffed at that remark but she was too happy in seeing Mike opening her cage to do that.

Eventually, the door opened and Minerva exited the cage.

"Thanks… I guess…" Minerva thanked him in her way.

"Meh…" Mike uttered and both he and Minerva climbed the stairs to the door.

* * *

When the door opened, Mike and Minerva saw a hallway that led to both right and left. They had to make a choice.

"Left!" Minerva said.

"Right!" Mike said.

The fox and the mink looked at each other.

"My woman intuition says that the way out is that way." Minerva said, pointing her finger to the left.

"Well, my sense of direction is telling me that to find the way out, we need to go right." Mike explained, pointing his finger to the right.

"Are you questioning my intuition? It has never failed me before."

"There's a first time for everything."

Minerva pouted her lips.

"Fine! Go right if you want! I'm going left." Minerva said stubbornly and proceeded towards the left direction.

"Whatever! It's every toon for him or herself!" Mike retorted and he went the other way.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a security camera that was placed on the ceiling had been watching them ever since they went on separate ways. Behind the monitors and sitting in front of a laptop in a chair was a figure covered in dark. The only things that were visible were its black arms and hands. The figure was watching the screen and tenting its fingers.

"Well, this is quite sad. I didn't expect for these two to escape. Oh well, it doesn't matter how they did for it will do them no good. They will return to their cages faster than you can say _Friendship is Magic_." the figure said with a sinister, bone-chilling voice and pressed a button on the laptop's keyboard.

"Muhahahahahahahahahah!" the figure laughed menacingly but then stopped laughing when he saw that he had an incoming call on the screen. The figure pressed another button and the screen displayed another figure concealed in the dark but this one had metallic hands, with two spiked bracelets on both wrists and a ring on the right's hand third finger.

"What… do you think… you're doing?" the figure on the screen (let's call him Figure Two) demanded with a threatening tone.

"What does it look like? I'm the villain in this episode and it's my job to look threatening and menacing." Figure One responded, tapping the desk with its forefinger.

"By imitating me, you copycat?" Figure Two said with accusation and was followed by the sound of a cat hissing.

"I'm not imitating you. It's all part of the writer's plan to make the readers question my identity so that they would go: _OH MY GOD! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!_ when I reveal myself at the end." Figure One defended itself with the explanation.

"Wait! You said that you'll reveal yourself?" Figure Two asked while stroking an unseen cat that was in its lap.

"Yep. It's in the script."

"Well, now there's something I don't do everyday." Figure Two admitted, scratching his cheek.

"Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to deal with two rats in my mansion so, unless you have anything else to say, then this conversation should end." Figure one said, sounding a bit impatient.

"Okay, okay, but you had better reveal yourself at the end otherwise you will have to answer to my lawyers and they become quite mad when it comes to copycats." Figure Two warned Figure One and after pointing his finger at him, Figure Two pushed a button and the call ended.

"So much for paying tribute to great, old villains…." Figure One muttered under his breath and resumed watching the screen, to see where Mike and Minerva were.

* * *

The mansion was like a maze with many floors, each consisting of a long row of doors that led to dormitories, studies, balconies, living rooms, offices etc. Both Mike and Minerva felt lost and even though they covered a lot of area by splitting up, none was successful in locating the exit. Whenever they found a door and opened it, hoping to be the exit, they sighted and groaned when it turned out to be another door that did not lead outside.

Minerva started to tire and rested herself against the wall, sweating and wheezing.

"What's up with this stupid mansion? So many dormitories… how many toons live here and why is it so difficult to find the exit?" she complained.

"It looks like our mink friend is exhausted and lost. Aww, poor little thing… It would be rude of me to not give her a helping hand - or a dozen! Muhahahahahahaha!" the figure laughed in a maniacal away and pressed another button on the keyboard.

Minerva would then hear a sound behind her. She turned around and saw that a part of the wall had opened, revealing a dark passageway. Thinking that maybe it was the way out, Minerva walked to it but then stopped when she heard movement coming from inside. She then gasped when she saw a dozen robots coming out of the passageway. The robots were medium size, had wheels instead of legs, long mechanical arms, cylindrical shaped torsos and small, round heads with blue eyes.

"The mink must be captured!" they all spoke in unison.

"Why me?"

Minerva ran way towards the opposite direction as fast as she could with the robots following her.

Meanwhile, Mike was moving in a stealthy way, planning each move before executing. After making sure that the coast was clear, Mike tiptoed his way to the next area in his goal to search for the exit. He then stopped when he heard something around the corner.

"Minerva?"

But it wasn't Minerva; it was one of those security robots.

"You've got to be joking!" Mike said upon seeing the robot.

The robot stopped and looked at Mike. It then pointed at him and said:

"The fox must be captured!"

The fox then dashed towards the opposite direction with the robot tailing behind time. It was now time for the Benny Hill chase scenes; each character would run from floor to floor, from corridor to corridor with a certain someone chasing him or her. Sometimes, Minerva would be chasing robots, robots would be chasing robots, Minerva would be chasing Mike, Mike would be chasing the robots, Ralph would be chasing the Warners, Elmyra would be chasing Buster and Babs Bunny (no relation), some ghosts would be chasing Scooby-Doo and the gang and the list goes on.

The chase and the Benny Hill music stopped when the robots cornered both Mike and Minerva with no means of escaping.

"Oh no! They caught us, Mikey!" Minerva said with a trembling voice.

The fox then saw something that caught his eye: a laundry chute.

Mike looked at Minerva and tilted his head toward the chute. The mink looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way, Mike!"

"Way!" Mike said and he grabbed Minerva by the hand and down they went through the chute.

* * *

Their fall was softened by the amount of clothes that were in a basket.

"You're crazy, Mike!" Minerva exclaimed as she was getting out of the basket.

"Better crazy than captured." Mike said as he removed a pair of underwear from his foot.

"So what now?" the mink questioned.

"For the moment we are safe from those robots, but they will know that we are here so we better get a move on before they show up." Mike said.

"And where would we go, smarty-pants? This place is a maze! I've been searching for the exit and I haven't found it." Minerva said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Same here but still, we won't find the exit if we stay here." Mike said, looking at Minerva.

"Agreed…" Minerva nodded her head.

"And also, I suggest we stick together this time. We might find the exit faster if we work together." Mike advised her.

"Good idea." Minerva agreed.

"Alright, first we need to-"

"Wait a minute!" Minerva interrupted him. "Who made you leader? I'm the one who should be making the decisions."

"And why may I ask?" Mike asked.

"It's because we, women, are better at leading and making decisions than you, men!" Minerva explained, closing her eyes and pointing at herself.

"Oh right, I forgot. You use your…" Mike cleared his throat and continued with a sarcastic tone. "… woman intuition to guide you. May I remind you that your intuition has failed to locate the exit?"

"I was just overwhelmed with the size of the mansion to listen to it." Minerva used an excuse.

"Yeah, right!" Mike didn't buy her excuse. "Face it, Minerva! Your woman intuition is a lot of things but a GPS is not. That's the main reason why you women spend so much time at a mall. After you're done with one clothes shop, you automatically go to another, and another, and another. When you're finally done, you lost track of your steps and don't remember where the exit is and just when you're about to find it, you get distracted by a discount announcement and you forget about the exit and repeat the same thing because your "intuition" says so!"

"That's not true!" Minerva fought back crossly, her fists clenched.

"Yes, it is!" Mike argued and crossed his arms. "You women run around the clothes' shops like headless chickens!"

"Take back what you said, Michelangelo!" Minerva warned him with a grouchy tone.

"Make me! I dare ya!" Mike provoked her.

Minerva then slapped Mike hard on the face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Mike cried and rubbed his cheek.

"Serves you right!" Minerva shouted and headed towards the door on the opposite side of the laundry room.

"Why you egotistical, selfish, bimbo!" Mike yelled back at her.

Minerva just froze after hearing that.

"What… did… you… call… me?" she said with a shaking voice that contained anger.

"You heard me or do you need to get your ears cleaned?" Mike said stubbornly.

Minerva then turned around like a robot, walked to Mike, and kicked him in the jewels.

Mike's eyes widened three times, his jaw dropped and he sunk to his knees.

"I… HATE… YOU!" he said with a squeaky voice.

The figure watched the scene with amusement through the monitor.

"Hehehehe! This is better than television. Well, that was a good laugh but it is time for them to meet the toon who has captured them…" the figure said and pushed another button on the keyboard that caused the floor beneath Mike and Minerva to, magically, disappear. The toons remained suspended in mid air for a few seconds and then fell down a dark slide until eventually they reached the room where the figure was, lading hard on the ground.

"Welcome Minerva and Mike. We meet at last..." the figure said, not turning the chair to look at them.

The fox and the mink got on their feet, Mike struggling a bit, and looked at the chair.

"You're the one who captured us?" Minerva asked.

"That is correct, Ms. Mink." the figure responded.

"Who are…" Mike said with a high-pitched voice and then shook his head, which enabled him to regain his normal voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Why don't you see for yourself? Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

Mike and Minerva looked at each other and then the fox went to the chair, put his hand on it, and rotated it. The identity of the figure made both him and Minerva to cover their mouths and gasp.

It wasn't Newt or Michelle or anyone you knew that could be considered rivals to Minerva or Mike. The figure was in fact a human size robot that was complete with a suit, shoes and a tie but the head was the size of a mouse head with a red nose, big eyes and a goofy expression; a head, which looked like Pinky's head.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

"Narf! Hi there! Hahahahaha!" the little lab mouse giggled happily and waved his hand at them.

Both our heroes were dumbfounded. Pinky was the villain?

"Pinky! You're behind our kidnapping?" a shocked Minerva asked.

"Of course not! Why would I ever kidnap you? I like you guys! Hahahahahaha, ZORT!" Pinky laughed, looking extremely goofy.

"Then if you're not the kidnapper then… who is it?" Mike asked.

"NARF! The same person who invented this voice-thingy microphone that changes voices and the robots." Pinky replied and when he activated the microphone, his voice changed from zany to the sinister and cold voice. "Neat, huh?"

"And that person is me..." a voice from behind Mike and Minerva suddenly spoke.

When they turned around, they saw another human size robot, similar to the one Pinky was piloting, but this had a different mouse head, one with serious eyes, and a big forehead but had the same, small, and round red nose.

"Brain?" Mike exclaimed.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

"Correct, Mr. Fox." Brain applauded and he took out a remote and pressed a button that released a cage on both Minerva and Mike, trapping them.

"I love it when a plan works; especially one made by me…" Brain said, tossing the remote up and down in his hand.

"Brain, why did you-" Minerva started.

"Capture both you and Mr. Fox?" Brain completed the sentence. "Simple, my dear. It's all part of my grand plan to take over the world."

"Grand plan?" Mike asked.

"Of course. Let me explain. You see, I haven't kidnapped just you; I kidnapped the entire Animaniacs cast!"

Brain pushed another button on the keyboard and wall lowered itself, revealing all the other Animaniacs trapped behind an impenetrable glass. The Warners, upon seeing Minerva and Mike started to do wild takes and their eyes turned into hearts. The others were hitting the glass with their fists and legs, trying to break free.

"The plan is pretty simple, if I do say so myself. You see, while I was scrolling the web…"

"Don't you mean "surfing the net", Brain? Hahahahahah, POIT!" Pinky interrupted him only to be hit on the head with Brain's mechanical fist.

"As I was saying, after "surfing the web" I discovered something very interesting. I learned that our show has a large and devoted fanbase with lots of fans who would do anything to get our show back on the air. After seeing just how much they adore us, I said to myself that these fans would go to any length and sacrifice almost everything for us, so I came up with the plan of kidnapping each Animaniac and then post on the net that the Animaniacs have been kidnapped. Of course, I'll mention that both me and Pinky were kidnapped as well so that we won't arouse any suspicions." Brain explained as he was walking around the room just like a typical villain did.

"That's phase one. The second phase includes taking advantage of our fan's devotion and exploit it. I would then contact a certain group on the net, which consists of Animaniacs fans, and tell them that I'll release the Animaniacs under the condition that I will establish negotiation terms with the president himself. Because of their love for us, the fans will do exactly as I say and once the president contacts me, I'll tell him that I'll free the Animaniacs in exchange for handing me his seat and power. The fans will make sure that the president does as instructed by flooding his mailbox with letters. The president will have no choice otherwise his reputation and popularity will plummet, he'll lose the election campaign that is coming in the following year if he does not listen to his people and then my plan comes to fruition! First the United States, then the European Union and then THE REST OF THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Brain laughed like an evil scientist, thunderbolts striking behind him.

However, Mike and Minerva looked at Brain with flat looks.

"Really? That's your plan?" Minerva asked with an unimpressed voice.

The Brain stopped laughing and looked at Minerva with astonishment.

"What?"

"Seriously, that has to be the most pathetic plan of world domination I have ever heard." Mike stated his opinion.

"What do you mean? It's a brilliant plan!" Brain argued with them.

"Please! Even Zim came up with better plans than you." Mike continued with the insults.

"You have stooped low, Brain. I mean, kidnapping someone just to achieve your goal? That's low, even for you!" Minerva said, crossing her arms and looking away, her eyes closed.

"And to think that I admired your ingenious plans of world conquest in the Pinky and the Brain spin-off series but now… you just degraded yourself. It's probably a sign that your intelligence is decreasing." Mike said.

Those phrases hurt Brain. The mouse then looked down at the robotic hands with a sad face. They were right. It was a stupid plan and it came from his own brain, the brain that served him in creating plans for world domination for many years had now betrayed him and offered him something below his level. That hurt Brain even more, to think that a genius like him would come up with something this low. He started to feel ashamed of himself and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Please, don't be hard on Brain. He's very sensitive." Pinky stood up for his friend with a begging voice as he exited his humanoid suit.

"No, Pinky. They are right. They're absolutely right. How could I even think of such an idea to reach my quest? This isn't something that the real Brain would make. I have disappointed millions of my fans. I'm so ashamed but there's a way for me to correct my mistake." Brain said and he pushed a button on the keyboard. By doing that, the Animaniacs as well as Minerva and Mike were released but it also activated something else.

"Self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel please evacuate. Self-destruct will commence in t-minus thirty seconds… Twenty-nine…" the computer announced and started the counter on the laptop screen.

"I suggest you get a move on." Brain advised the others, then he grabbed Pinky, pressed a series of buttons, and the robot's torso turned into a rocket and launched itself through the roof, creating a hole and leaving the other half behind.

"Fifteen… fourteen… thirteen…"

"We don't have time to look for the exit!" Dr. Scratchnsniff said.

"WE ARE DOOMED!" Skippy yelled, holding Slappy tightly. The elder squirrel hugged her nephew back.

Frank and Marita were embracing each other. Chicken boo was running around in circles and flapping his wings and Mindy held Buttons close to her even though she had no idea as to what was happening.

The Mime acted in a panicked way and waved his arms frantically.

"Squit, if we die, there's something I want to tell you…" Pesto turned to Squit.

"Yeah, Squit?" the pigeon asked.

The purple pigeon then punched the grey pigeon in the beak, sending him flying straight into a wall.

"That's for stealing those bread crumbs!" Pesto shouted, raising his wing.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Plotz cried, holding the shrink's leg and staying on his knees.

"Ten… nine… eight…"

However, the only toons that were not panicking were the Warners.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." Yakko said in an assuring voice.

"How?" Minerva asked.

"Five… four… three…"

"Like this!" Wakko said and he put his hands on the background and moved it to the left like in a photo slide show. The Animaniacs were no longer in the mansion; they were in the Warner Brothers Studio Lot.

Plotz opened his eyes and sighted with relief as well as everybody else.

"Well, that was clever. Good job, Wakko." Otto praised the Warner Sibling.

"Eh, it was nothing." Wakko said, scratching his nose.

"I knew that you three are magnificent!" Plotz said and he… hugged the Warners?

Even Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were taken by surprise.

"No… problem?" Dot managed to say.

"Does this mean that you will finally make a movie using the script we wrote?" Yakko asked.

"Hahahahahahaha… No." Plotz replied coldly and walked away.

"Well, I can't say that we didn't try." Yakko shrugged and then all of the Animaniacs went their way except for Mike and Minerva, who were not looking at each other and rubbing their elbows.

"So… I guess I'll see you in the next episode…" Minerva spoke first.

"Yeah… and… I'm sorry for calling you a bimbo and that I was thinking of leaving you there." Mike apologized to her.

"It's okay and… I'm sorry that I doubted your methods of lock picking and that I kicked you in the… well, you know…" Minerva apologized as well.

The fox and then mink then looked at each other, their eyes sparkling.

"Minerva…"

"Mikey…"

And after a short while of staring at their eyes, they embraced themselves tightly. When they realized what they had done, they let go of each other, laughing nervously and blushing.

"I guess I should take my leave then. Bye, Minerva." Mike waved his hand at her and headed towards the town.

"Bye… you handsome fox…" Minerva whispered the last three words and went to her tree log.

Meanwhile, deep in space and inside a space rocket, two lab mice were watching the Earth.

"Well, I guess all is well when it ends well. I am never going to kidnap anyone again to complete my mission. Come, Pinky, we must head back to the Acme Labs and prepare for tonight." Brain said, pushing some buttons on the control board and pulling some levers.

"Gee, Brain! What are we gonna do tonight?" Pinky asked, scratching his ear.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky: try to take over the world!"

_They're Pinky!_

_They're Pinky and the Brain,_

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain,_

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain,_

_NARF!_

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs and Tiny Toon characters, features, references, and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

Figure Two (Dr. Claw) belongs to DIC Entertainment.

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 40: A very toony Christmas (It's Christmas! There's snow everywhere, the air is crisp, homes are decorated and joy can be seen on everyone's faces, even on Minerva and Mike who put their differences aside in this episode and spend some time together doing some shopping, talking about their past encounters and even sharing a bit of their pasts, unaware that danger lurks behind the corner.)


	40. Episode 40: A very toony Christmas

_**A very toony Christmas**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Twas the day before Christmas. That magical, unique, and splendid time of the year where families reunited, differences were put aside and forgotten, and the giving was more important than getting was drawing near. Snow covered the land like a giant, white, and, shining blanket, creating the image of a Winter Wonderland. Snowflakes falling from the sky were dancing in the air to the rhythm of the gentle, blowing wind, waiting for the inevitable moment when they reached the ground. Smoke was rising to the sky from the chimneys built on top of the houses that belonged to the residents of the forest. The houses in the forest were brightly decorated, each house illuminating with different colors and all having different patterns. Not to mention the Christmas trees that were put outside beside the houses, the mechanical Santas that always said: "HO, HO, HO!", the snowmen with buckets for hats, twigs for hats, stones for eyes, carrots for noses and many more decorations were also present.

At first, the forest seemed quiet but then you could hear the sound of children cheering and playing, barely able to wait for the moment when they would find presents underneath the tree.

The Spirit of Christmas had arrived and was now residing in each house to bring the joy and magic of Christmas, even in Minerva Mink's house, who was just finishing decorating her house, hanging a Christmas crown, which had a two yellow bells and big, red ribbon, on her door. She was wearing a green sweater along with a pair of blue jeans.

Once that was done, she went inside and closed the door, wiping her hands clean. She then put her hands on her hips and inspected the interior of her house.

The interior of her house looked amazing with multicolored lights on her windows, green and red stockings were hanging from the fireplace along with white and green tinsels, and a small Christmas tree was sitting in a corner of the living room. A DVD player underneath her TV was playing Christmas Carols to create a wonderful, musical atmosphere in the house.

"Well, I did a pretty good job. Not bad at all. Still, I can't shake the feeling that I forgot something. Let me check my list." Minerva said and then she went to a table to pick up a list that was on the table. She then took a pencil and began to tick the list.

"Let's see… House decoration? Check. Christmas Tree? Check. Stockings? Check. Turkey and other food ingredients for the Christmas dinner? Double check! Presents?"

Minerva looked under her tree and she was shocked to see that there were no presents underneath it.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "I forgot to buy the presents! I knew that something was missing!"

She then looked at her watch on her left wrist.

"Well, I still got time before my family arrives. I better not waste time and do some shopping."

Said and done but before heading outside, Minerva put on a brown coat, brown gloves, and a pair of black boots on her feet. She then picked up her purse, slipped inside some discount coupons and after locking her front door, she made her way towards the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the snow covered forest…

"This is what I get for having a huge family…" Michelangelo Phillip Fox groaned as he was making his way towards his house, carrying lots of presents in his hands. The fox was wearing a red coat, a white scarf, a pair of black pants and brown boots.

"Easy there, Mike!" Mike said to himself as he was looking at the presents. "One wrong step and I'll be avalanched by these presents."

However, the inevitable happened when Mike took a wrong step and slipped on the ice, which resulted in him being buried under a pile of presents.

"Oh man! I hate this slippery ice!"

The fox's head emerged from the pile and frowned. The fox then used his hands to move the presents off his body. Mike rubbed his bottom and stopped when heard a familiar voice.

"Need a hand, Mikey?"

Mike looked to his right and saw Minerva offering her hand to help him on his feet. The mink was smiling at him, although she was trying hard to suppress her giggling.

"No, thank you. I can get myself up." Mike refused politely and but just when he got on his feet, he slipped again and fell on his tail.

"I… HATE… THIS… ICE!"

Minerva giggled and she gently took Mike's hands and helped him up.

"You're so clumsy, Mikey…" she said playfully.

"Um, thanks… I guess..." Mike thanked her in a rather reluctant way as he was wiping the snow off his red coat.

"You're welcome."

Minerva then looked down at the presents.

"Let me guess. You also forgot to buy presents for your relatives, right?"

"I suppose you could say that." the fox replied. "It slipped my mind."

"What a coincidence! I'm in the same situation as you are. I was on my way to the city for some Christmas shopping when I saw you slipping on the ice." Minerva said, crossing her arms.

"I see. It looks like that we're both on the same sinking ship. Well, not exactly but you get my point." Mike said.

"I do." Minerva nodded. "Well, it's been nice talking to you but I got to go. See you later, Mikey, and Merry Christmas." Minerva wished him and resumed walking towards the city.

Mike watched her leave and he was just about to pick up the presents that were lying on the ground when a thought crossed his mind, a thought that had never found its way to his brain before. Mike argued and pondered mentally about this thought and looked down at the presents, then at the sky and then at Minerva. He then closed his eyes, clenched his fists, grit his teeth and ran after her, being careful not to slip again.

"Minerva!"

The mink stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"Um, I don't normally do this and it may sound out of character but… would you like for me to tag along?" Mike asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Minerva blinked. Her left eyebrow rose in suspicion after hearing what Mike had said and then she smirked.

"Nice try, Mikey, but you're not catching me that easily."

"No! It's not a scheme to capture you. I swear that I'm not lying!" Mike said, trying to convince her.

"What about the Guild?" the mink persisted.

"Orlando has given all of us time off for the holiday. If you want, I can call him to verify my statement." Mike offered to do.

"No, that won't be necessary." Minerva said, her tail swishing left and right. "Well, if what you say is true, then why do you want to tag along?"

"Consider this as one of my last attempts of doing a good deed before the next year." Mike said, having his hands in the jeans' pockets.

Minerva's eyes narrowed and spoke with an unconvinced tone.

"Really?"

Mike sighted and looked at Minerva in the eye.

"I figured you might need some help with carrying the presents. Satisfied?"

"I knew it. He's just hitting on me. Well, I'm not 100% certain that he's telling the truth about the Guild, but he's Mikey. I can easily handle him." Minerva said in her thoughts and then she kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Awwww! How sweet of you, Mikey. Okay, you may tag along." she gave her answer.

"Really? That's great!" Mike said, beaming.

"But first, you need to do something about your presents." Minerva reminded him.

"Presents? What… Oh yeah!" Mike slapped himself when he remembered. "I almost forgot. I'll be right back."

The fox went back to gather the gifts from the ground and take them to his house. Minerva didn't move from her spot but eventually, decided to help him out.

"He's so helpless…" Minerva muttered, smiling.

However, what Minerva and Mike didn't know was that a pair of eyes was watching from the top of a tree. The eyes belonged to a figure that was using a pair of binoculars to spy on the unsuspecting targets, safely concealed by the snow covering the branches of the tree. The figure was wearing a white trench coat, black boots, and black leather gloves. A brown scarf, leaving its green eyes to be visible, covered most of the figure's face. In addition, the figure had a white gaucho hat on its head to match the trench coat.

The figure then put the binoculars away, took out a cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Yes?" a voice from the other end replied.

"I got a visual on the targets. I must say that I'm not impressed. This will be a walk in the park." the figure spoke with a cold voice.

"Do not underestimate them. They may look like a couple of innocent idiots but they're cunning and dangerous, I'll give them that." the voice said.

"Dangerous is my middle name." the figure praised itself.

"I thought it was-"

"Do not mention that name again!" the figure hissed.

"Fine, fine! Look, you have your mission so carry it out. Once you complete it, your cheque will be waiting for you at my house. You have a sterling reputation as being one of the best assassins in the world. I hope you live up to that reputation, Ms. Sarah Nighthowl…"

The figure then slowly removed the scarf from its neck, revealing the face of a young, brown, beautiful female hound. Her snout was long and pointy, looking more like a fox's snout. Her cheeks were round and fluffy with her small ears hanging beside them. Her lips were thin, and she had a pair of green eyes.

"Long as the pay is good, consider the targets…" Sarah said, moving her forefinger near her throat and then moved it to the right of her neck.

"… finito…" she finished the sentence.

* * *

"So, you're leaving for the holiday, Mikey?" Minerva asked the fox as they were making their way to the city.

"That's right. I got a plane to catch first thing in the morning." Mike responded.

"It's this tradition that my family follows and I must follow it as well. The entire family must reunite during Christmas. The good thing is that I get to see my brother, my sisters, my cousins, my uncles…" the fox continued.

"I understand. And how long will you be staying?" Minerva asked him once they reached an intersection.

"I'll be back after New Year's Eve. What? You thought that I won't come back?" Mike questioned her.

"Nah, that is just too good to be true." Minerva said lazily, grinning.

"Oh you…" Mike rolled his eyes.

The traffic light turned green and Minerva and Mike crossed the street. Little did they know that Sarah was following them but just when she reached the intersection, the light turned red. The female hound paid not attention to that and began to cross the street, making a car that was heading towards her to stop abruptly.

"Hey! Didn't you see the light, you stupid broad?" the driver angrily shouted at her, honking.

Sarah turned her gaze to face the driver.

"What did you call me?" she asked with a menacing tone.

"Oh, so you not only have problems with your eyes, but also with your ears?" the diver continued with the insults, not feeling intimidated at all.

Sarah then clenched her fist and hit the hood of the car so hard that the vehicle bent in an unusual position and made the driver to burst through the roof, sending him flying a few feet in the air before landing in the snow with his face. The driver spat out the snow and looked back at his wrecked car. The female hound was gone from the scene.

"MY CAR! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR! OH, THE TRAGEDY AND… Oh wait. I forgot that I don't have insurance on that car. Oh well... I wanted to buy a new one anyway…" the driver said, looking at the audience.

* * *

Mike saw that Minerva was blowing in her hands and rubbing her arms. She clearly was feeling the effects of the cold wind. The fox then gently pulled Minerva closer to him, his right arm covering a portion of her back and his right hand rubbing her right arm. Minerva's cheeks turned red when Mike did that but then she relaxed as she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand pressed against his chest. Normally, she would have slapped anyone who dared to hold her like that but Mike did it to keep her warm and that saved his cheek from receiving a slap.

The mall was soon in their sight and the fox and the mink stopped to look at it. It was decorated with thousands of lights turning on and off and the snow gave it a majestic touch. Children were cheering in delight, waiting for the moment when they would sit on Santa's lap and tell him what presents they want.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mike asked Minerva.

"Very…" she replied.

However, there was someone not impressed by this image. Sarah had kept her eyes on the targets and as soon as she approached them, she took out a mallet from her trench coat. Mike and Minerva were too busy admiring the view and didn't notice Sarah approaching them. The female hound was just about to raise her mallet when, like Mike, took a wrong step and slipped on the ice but she didn't feel. Instead, the ice was propelling her at a fast speed straight towards a snowman. After she collided with the snowman, its head was stuck on the hound's head no matter how hard she tried to take it off, and the ice didn't show any signs of stopping. Sarah hit many things including a street pole, a mailbox, a newsstand, a street pole and a fire hydrant before finally the ice launched towards a subway entrance, making the assassin to fall down the stairs in a painful way.

"Ouch! Ah! Oh! Ouch! Ah! Aaaaaah, my tail…"

* * *

Upon entering the mall, Mike and Minerva began to look around for gifts to buy. It wasn't an easy task seeing as how the mall was huge, had a lot of stores available and that it was crowded.

"Hmm… Where do you think we should start, Mikey?" Minerva asked him.

"I'm not sure. Let's see… How about that gift store?" Mike suggested, pointing his finger at the gift store.

"Good idea!" Minerva agreed and they both headed towards the store.

What they didn't know was that Sarah had recovered from her failure and was now following them again, using a crate to disguise herself. Once she moved near the store, she carefully opened the lid of the crate and emerged from it, holding a tranquilizer rifle with a laser pointer attached in her hands.

"They were lucky the last time, but now the tables are turned!" Sarah grinned maliciously and she aimed her gun through an open window of the store. Minerva had no idea that there was a red dot on her back. The assassin was just about to fire when the lid slammed shut.

"AH! WHAT THE?" she screamed from the inside.

A man dressed in a worker uniform put a lock on the crate and then signaled a forklift to come and pick it up.

"Over here, Jerry!" the worker said to the man who was operating the forklift.

"I'm glad we found that missing crate." Jerry said, pulling a lever.

The forklift then picked up the crate and moved away from the gift store.

"AAAAH! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CRATE, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

However, Sarah's cries weren't heard, no matter how loud she was yelling.

After making their purchases, Mike and Minerva left the gift store and made their way towards another store. Along the way, they passed a crowd of people who were watching a cartoon on a TV where two horses were singing a song.

"….

Well, you've got opportunity,

In this very community!

He's Flim, He's Flam!

We're the world-famous Flim Flam brothers!

Traveling saleponies,

Nonpareil!

…."

Then, a middle-aged, heavyset, gruff cop with no visible eyes, who was one of the members of the crowd, turned to look at the audience.

"What can I say? It's a catchy tune…" Mike Cosgrove said to the audience, smiling.

* * *

After about twenty minutes…

"Say, Minerva, how about if we take a break and have a coffee?" Mike suggested.

"That's a great idea, Mikey!" Minerva said, smiling.

The fox and the mink walked towards a coffee shop. Once they found an available table, they put the gifts in an empty chair and took their seats.

"So, what would you like?" he asked her as both he and Minerva were looking through the menu.

"A cappuccino, please." Minerva replied.

"Well, I'll have a simple coffee with cream." Mike made his decision and he was just to call for a waiter when he opened his eyes and saw that a waitress was standing beside their table.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a seemingly forced smile.

"A cappuccino and a coffee with cream, please." Mike placed the order, feeling a bit unsettled by the fact that this waitress was smiling at them in a creepy way.

"Coming right up!" the woman said and she rushed to the counter at lightning speed.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Minerva asked Mike when she saw him acting nervous.

"I don't know… That waitress gave me the creeps. There's something wrong with her." Mike answered, rubbing his hands.

At that response, Minerva laughed.

"Oh, Mikey, don't be so silly. There's nothing wrong with that waitress. It's all in your imagination."

"Perhaps you're right…" Mike managed to calm down.

The waitress returned with the order and then dashed towards the ladies' bathroom where she took off her disguise by pulling a zipper from the top of head and letting the rest of her body to fall like banana peel. The waitress was actually Sarah.

"Perfect! They didn't suspect a thing. Now, all I have to do is to wait and see the effects of those sleeping pills that I put in their coffees." Sarah said with an evil tone.

When she exited the bathroom and looked at the table where Mike and Minerva were, her eyes widened, and her lower jaw dropped when she saw them talking, laughing, and enjoying the coffees. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about that scene. Nothing appeared to be wrong with them. No signs of dizziness, heavy eyes, or drowsiness. Sarah watched with a puzzled look and after they left, she took out a box of pills from her left pocket.

"What? Why didn't it work?" she asked, rubbing her head and she took a pill for herself while reading the ingredients and effects of the pills on the back of the box.

"Drat! These sleeping pills are not effective on foxes or minks but it can cause…" Sarah gulped and continued. "… allergic reactions to dogs?"

Then red dots covered her entire body, her tongue became yellow, her pupils shrank and her fur was changing colors randomly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah yelled and ran away, scratching her face and sneezing madly.

* * *

After shopping for gifts was checked on the list, Mike and Minerva were heading back to the forest.

"You're kidding, right? You actually used cockroaches to kick her out?"

"Hey, I was desperate, Mikey. Would you have been different if you were in my shoes?" Minerva defended herself.

"Well, I wouldn't have had any problem with Eva living with me…" Mike said, dreamily.

At that answer, Minerva punched Mike in the arm but in a playful and in a not too hurtful way.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Mike asked as he was rubbing his arm.

"No reason. I just hate you." Minerva said, hiding a smirk.

"Well, I hate you and you don't see me hitting you." Mike said back to her.

"That's because it's not nice to hit ladies."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again…"

As they were walking, the two passed a "Santa" that was standing on the sidewalk, ringing a bell with a tip jar in front of his boots. The Santa then looked at the two, tossed the bell away, and took off his beard and his red hat. It was another of Sarah's clever disguises. Sarah then took out a bazooka and aimed it at the fox and at the mink.

"They angered the wrong hound, those two! Big guns are a GO!" she said, gritting her teeth but just when she was about to fire, something distracted her that almost made her to pull the trigger.

"Santa, Santa!"

Sarah looked to her right and saw a nine-year-old little boy near her, his eyes filled with joy at the sight of "Santa Claus".

"I want that bazooka for Christmas!" the boy cried, pointing his finger at the bazooka.

That only irritated Sarah even more. She had no time to deal with little kids. She had a mission to accomplish.

"Get out of here, kid! First of all, I'm not Santa Claus and second, there's no way I'm giving you this bazooka!"

"But I've been a good boy all year!" the boy said.

"BUZZ OFF!" the female hound shouted loudly in the kid's face.

The boy started to cry and ran away, his face buried in his palms.

"Kids nowadays…" she complained but because of the kid's interference, her targets got away.

"Nut bunnies!" Sarah exclaimed in a frustrated way, angrily hitting the bazooka's back part to the ground. Because of the impact, the bazooka fired a missile into the air. The missile continued to fly upwards, then it stopped and took a different course of direction: downwards, towards the spot where Sarah was.

"No…" she whimpered, looking at the audience with a sad expression on her face and then there was a loud boom.

* * *

Our two toons eventually reached Minerva's home and were greeted by the warmth emanating from the fireplace. Once the presents were placed under the tree, Mike turned to leave but Minerva stopped him when his hand touched the doorknob.

"Hm? What is it, Minerva?" Mike asked.

"Well, you forgot your Christmas present." Minerva said, blushing a bit and holding something behind her back.

"From who?"

"From me…"

Minerva then gave Mike a present wrapped with a pretty bow.

"Merry Christmas, Mikey!" Minerva wished him.

Mike was stunned. He didn't expect for Minerva to give him a gift.

"Wow! Thanks. What is it?" he asked.

"Well, normally presents are opened during the next morning, but I think we can make an exception." Minerva said.

Mike opened the present and held up a beautiful, good quality wristwatch.

"Wow! It looks amazing! Thank you so much, Minerva." Mike thanked her as he put the watch on his wrist.

"You're welcome." the mink said, smiling warmly.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Mike said and he took out something from one of the pockets of his coat.

"I have something for you as well."

It was now Minerva's turn to be stunned. Her eyes widen when she saw Mike putting a present in her hands.

"Well, go ahead. See what's inside."

Minerva opened her present and saw a bottle of perfume inside.

"Oh, Mikey! That's so sweet of you!" she thanked him, looking at the bottle with sparkling eyes.

"The guy said that it's one of the best perfumes that a lady can use." Mike said, smiling and crossing his arms.

Minerva looked at Mike and then her attention was focused on something above them. She then narrowed her eyes and smiled seductively at Mike.

"Minerva? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mike asked her.

Minerva didn't say a word. Instead, she pointed at something that was above them with her forefinger.

The fox looked up, blushed and gasped when he saw a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Um… Well, I… Hehehehehehe… I… I'm…" Mike was unable to find his words as Minerva moved closer to him, looking into his yellow eyes. Mike gulped nervously when he looked into her sparkling eyes. He felt his heartbeats increasing and he had problems breathing. She was now closer. Mike could even see his own reflection in her beautiful eyes. Their noses barely touched themselves.

"COME ON ALREADY! KISS HER, YOU FOOL!"

A small raccoon girl, who was watching the scene through the window, yelled that line when she saw that they were not kissing. Then a hand came out of the nowhere and pulled the raccoon girl away from the window.

"HEY!" the girl exclaimed.

Minerva then slowly wrapped her arms around his back, pulled him closer to her, and gave him a big and full kiss on his lips.

Mike's eyes widen, his tail became stiff, and his long fox ears began to dance all over his hand. The fox then closed his eyes and hugged Minerva back, accepting her kiss.

The kiss became deeper. Their lips were like glued together. The sound of birds chirping in a romantic way was heard, flowers blossomed from the snow and fireworks exploded in the sky. It was like spring had showed her face briefly before disappearing back under the white blanket.

Minerva and Mike then released each other.

"Wow… that was…" Mike started.

"Amazing…" they both finished the sentence in unison, blushing.

Minerva then put her delicate hand on his cheek.

"It's getting late, Mikey. I suggest you go home. You got a plane to catch."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Minerva. I'll see you after New Year's Eve. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Mike waved his hand at her and after turning the doorknob, he took his leave.

"Bye, Mikey! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too!" Minerva wished him back and closed her door.

"Wow… I had no idea…" Minerva said in her thoughts and then she looked through her window.

"... that foxes are such great kissers…"

* * *

After what she had been through, Sarah Nighthowl was a mess. She was making her way through the white forest, supporting herself with a crutch. Her entire body was covered in bandages and her right foot was broken. She had had enough. That fox and that mink were too much for her and she had to quit it for the sake of her health. Then her cell phone started to ring and Sarah had a hard time to reach it.

"Yeah? No, I haven't. What? No way! I quit! You can keep your stinkin' money! I'm not going after those two ever again and there's nothing you can do about it! Our contract is FINITO!" she angrily said and hanged the phone.

On the other end of the phone was Michelle Mink, sitting in an armoire in front of a fire burning in the fireplace.

The brown mink looked at her phone and tossed it away.

"I knew I should've hired that bounty hunter Boba Fett…" she mumbled, resting her chin on her palm.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs and Freakazoid features, characters, songs and references belong to Warner Bros.

Parts of the Flim Flam song used in this story belong to Hasbro.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox, Sarah Nighthowl, and Michelle Mink belong to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 41: The Dark Fox Returns! (Batfox is back for a new epic fight against Evil and this time, it takes the form of one of Batfox's most dangerous foes... Mudface!)


	41. Episode 41: The Dark Fox Returns!

_**The Dark Fox Returns!**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

The life of a superhero is never easy. Looking past the fame, the riches, the admiration from the people needed to be saved, and the incredible feeling of being a god among the others, every superhero has to deal with choices and dilemmas. Difficult choices and pondering dilemmas that make the life of a superhero to look like a chessboard. One wrong move and the others would suffer. Sacrifices, good or bad, big or small are inevitable. Sometimes, the villains are not the main problem – the superhero is.

That raises a few questions. Could it be that some of these villains were created by the actions of the superhero? If a superhero is the cause, then should he or she stop performing his or her duty of protecting the innocents and uphold the law? Will that decrease crime or increase it? If the superhero kills a villain, would it place him or her in a heroic image or in a darker image? Can a superhero survive without villains? Are the villains more than just vicious, twisted, manipulating evildoers and, in reality, they are just tortured, misunderstood souls?

Every superhero has responsibilities and he or she must learn that being a role model and a protector has both pros and cons. They must be ready to face the questions listed above and answer them in a way that will not affect not just their lives, but also the lives of those around them.

* * *

At the Axel Chemical Factory, located on the east side of Rotham City…

"And in other news, Poison Mink has escaped from Rotham Asylum and is now on the loose in Rotham City. Citizens have been warned by the local authorities that Poison Mink is extremely dangerous and immediately call the police if they spot her. Batfox is already on the case, as he was seen arriving at the asylum a few minutes ago…" Stacey Harrington, the news reporter, said in front of the camera and holding a microphone in her hand.

"Meh… It's always the same…" Carl Foresight, a security guard at the Axel Chemical Factory, complained as he was watching the news in his office and eating a donut at the same time.

"Batfox saves everyone but then these villains break lose again and again. I sometimes wish he could do more than just apprehend these villains. That way, he'll make our lives easier." Carl continued and after finishing his donut, he turned off the TV and got on his feet, wiping his uniform of any crumbs with his hands.

"Well, time for another patrol."

Carl turned on his flashlight, exited his office, and began to patrol inside the factory. It was a quiet night, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Carl thought that it would be another ordinary night at the office but what he did not know was that a brownish, snake-like creature had managed to get inside the factory via a small crack in the wall and was now watching the guard from the shadows. Once the guard took a left turn, the creature went in the opposite direction, slithering its long body on the floor. The creature reached a large, steel door but that did not stop its advance. Its body then turned into a brown puddle and was able to get past the door by going underneath it. On the other side, the creature was greeted by an advanced security system, which included CCTVs, laser beams and an alarm-triggered sensitive floor.

The creature responded to this by turning its upper part into a drill and drilled a hole in the wall. The creature then used the hole to bypass the security system in order to reach a massive, vault door. Once the creature perforated the wall again, the vault door was only a few meters away. After the brown, snake creature was sure that it would not land on the sensitive floor and that it was in no danger of getting caught by the cameras or the beams, the thing slithered towards the vault door. The only thing that stood in between the creature and the mysterious item behind the vault door was a hand scanner. However, that was not a problem for the creature, as it slowly morphed from a snake into a human being wearing a security guard uniform. The creature then put its hand on the scanner.

"ID Code: 876. Security Clearance accepted. Welcome, Bob Kane." the voice inside the scanner said and opened the vault door. Inside, there was nothing but a capped test tube filled with a purple liquid. The creature smiled in a wicked way and went inside the vault.

However, Carl had returned to his office and once he saw the figure entering the vault through the monitors, he gasped and quickly sounded the alarm.

The creature snarled when it heard the alarm going off and it quickly grabbed the test tube and made a run for it. The backdoor of the factory was kicked open and the creature, still in its human form, began to run away but then it fell to the ground on its abdomen when a bolas was thrown and wrapped itself around its legs.

"Going somewhere, pal?" a voice in the shadows spoke.

The creature rotated and saw the legendary caped crusader himself, Batfox, walking towards him.

"Man! You sure are annoying!" the creature yelled with an annoyed tone and managed to snap the bolas around its legs.

"I hear that three times a week from scumbags like you. Now stand still so that I can punch ya!" the dark knight ordered him and charged at the creature. The punch, instead of hitting the chest, went right through it much to the surprise of our hero. His glove was now covered in a thick, brownish, muddy substance that resembled mud.

"Mudface!" Batfox glared at him.

"You guessed right, Batfox!" the creature spoke with a scary voice, smirking. His right hand then formed into a boulder and hit Batfox right in the face, sending him flying backwards, making him to collide with a trash dumpster.

After rubbing his head, Batfox saw how Mudface morphed into his real form: a large and hideous man with a malleable mud-like body.

Oh my! Who is this new villain that you read before you? Well, he is, as Batfox pointed out, Mudface. His real name is Ralph T. Guard. That's right. The chubby, dimwit, bald security guard from the Warner Bros. Movie Lot that was always turned into a subject of ridicule by Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Now, you are wondering how he became this… mud man. Well, it all happened one day when he was making his way back to his home from the movie lot. Wanting to get home earlier, he decided to take a shortcut that took him near a radioactive chemical plant. While walking and singing corny songs, he then slipped and fell into a puddle of radioactive mud. His body then started to change, as the mud surrounding him began to crawl all over his body, his skin slowly turning into mud. The mud not only gave him a completely new skin, but it gave him amazing powers like the ability to shape shift into anything he wants and I do mean anything. He can also morph his body to become bigger or smaller and he is almost indestructible, impervious to bullets and explosions. The mud not only gave him powers and a new look, but it also increased his intelligence so he was no longer a blundering idiot.

"Dah, two plus two equals four!" Mudface counted the numbers on his fingers.

Well, I didn't say it was a grand increase of intelligence but at least he now knows how to count to ten correctly. Seeing as how he could no longer be accepted in society thanks to his new look, he dedicated the rest of his life to use his new powers to commit crime and do evil things that villains do. Now you know the story of Mudface. Good day.

Batfox slowly managed to get back on his feet and looked at Mudface.

"I see that you've started to rob chemical factories. Why the change of scenery, Ralph?"

"Don't call me Ralph! I am Mudface!" Mudface growled, pointing at himself.

Mudface's right hand began to grow and then he aimed it right at the caped crusader. Mudface's arm then started to stretch at a fast speed, allowing his hand to grab Batfox and pin him against a wall.

"Oh man! Do you know how much they will charge me at the dry cleaners?" Batfox said to him, looking at his mud-covered suit with disgust.

"No, but I do know one thing." Mudface replied as he was approaching the helpless hero.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" Mudface continued as his right hand turned into a hacksaw. "The final curtain will fall upon you, Batfox!"

However, just when he was about to hack our hero, Mudface heard a voice in his ear by an earpiece.

"Mudface, have you got the chemical?" a mysterious voice spoke on the other end.

"Yeah, but…"

"Bring it to me at once! Our futures depend on it! Do you understand?" the voice interrupted him.

"Fine…" Mudface sighted.

"Who were you talking to?" Batfox asked with an inquisitive tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well, as much I would enjoy sawing your head off your body I got some important business to take care of. See you around, winged freak!"

Mudface then hoisted Batfox in the air, rotated his arm like propeller and tossed the caped crusader away into the distance, making our hero to land hard on the roof of an apartment complex. Mudface laughed like a maniac and vanished into the night.

"Oh man, that hurts…" Batfox cried as he was rubbing his tail.

Then, he heard a voice coming from a radio receiver from his cowl.

"Master Mike? It's Pinkfred. Please, respond! Hahahaha! Narf!" Pinkfred, the ever-loyal butler called for his master.

"Ugh… Yes, I'm here, Pinkfred. I had a little rumble match with Mudface." Batfox responded as he was getting up, his finger near his right pointy ear.

"Mudface? But what was he doing at the Axel Chemical Factory? I thought he only robbed banks and jewelry stores. ZORT!" the butler said, sounding a bit confused.

"I know, but the thing is that he's not working alone. I overheard him talking to someone via an earpiece. I don't know what his game is, but he must be stopped." Batfox answered, sounding very serious.

"You will stop him, master Mike!"

"Thanks for your confidence, Pinkfred. Send the Batplane to these coordinates." Batfox said, pressing some buttons on his right glove.

"Will do, master Mike!" Pinkfred complied cheerfully.

"And Pinkfred…" Batfox paused when he looked down at his dirty costume. "Prepare the tub. I need to take a seven hour bubble bath…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a secret hideout hidden deep in the heart of Rotham City and cleverly disguised as a toy store…

Mudface, disguised as an anthropomorphic meerkat wearing a trench coat and a fedora, opened a door and entered the hideout. A figure concealed in the dark was waiting for him.

"Well?" the figure questioned him.

"Success." Mudface responded as he took out the test tube from his trench coat and handed it over to the figure.

"Any complications?"

"The bat showed up but he wasn't troublesome." Mudface replied with a victorious smile.

"Perfect. We need a few more things and then we can proceed with the operation." the figure informed Mudface, examining the test tube.

"Yes! I can hardly wait! I'll finally end my nightmare once and for all and yours as well." Mudface said, sounding very excited. "I hope it was worth risking my life when I opened your can..."

"Indeed it was." the figure nodded and then tossed a file to Mudface. "Here's the next item on the list. Once you bring it here, I'll give you further instructions."

"Got it." Mudface said. "But shouldn't I be informed of what I'm stealing?"

"There's no need. Besides, it's some very advanced stuff that will make even the readers to scratch their heads." the figure replied simply. "Just get them and don't ask questions."

"Understood." Mudface saluted like a solider and exited the toy store.

The figure then let out an evil chuckle.

"Everything is going according to plan…"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the secret Batcave located beneath the Fox manor…

"Curse Mudface and his stupid mud hands! That was my best costume!" Michelangelo Phillip Fox complained to Pinkfred as they were climbing down the stairs that led to the cave. The fox was wearing nothing but a towel while Pinkfred was in his usual butler uniform.

"Calm down, Master Mike. It's not good for your blood pressure. Hahahahaha! Poit!" the butler tried to calm his master down.

"How am I supposed to take you seriously if you keep laughing like that and making those weird sounds?" Mike asked, looking at Pinkfred.

"Because I won't sound like the lab mouse that everyone loves anymore if I stop acting in a goofy way. And besides, it's written in the script." Pinkfred held the script in front of Mike's eyes.

"Good point."

The fox then sat down on the chair beside the main computer.

"So, what are you going to do now? Figure out Mudface's next move?" Pinkfred asked.

"No. I'm gonna sit here and watch some cartoons. I heard they brought back Beavis and Butt-head." Mike responded lazily but before he could turn on the BatTv, the computer's alarm went off, indicating a crime in progress.

"Oh man! It always goes off when I don't want it to…" Mike rubbed his forehead, feeling irritated. The fox then crossed his arms and looked away.

"Master Mike? You're not going to answer the distress call?" Pinkfred asked, surprised to see Mike's reaction to the alarm.

"No. I don't want to. It's probably Mudface, but I'm not getting myself dirty twice in one night. It's not in my contract. And besides, you expect me to go outside wearing only a towel?" Mike replied to his question.

"Well, you have a spare costume that-" Pinkfred wasn't able to finish his sentence because Batfox had grabbed him by his long nose and pulled him closer to him.

"If you ever mention that costume again, I'll staple you to a flagpole!" Mike threatened him with a dangerous voice.

Pinkfred gulped nervously.

"Yes, sir!"

The fox released him.

"But what about your duty as a hero? Who will stop Mudface?" the butler asked, massaging his nose.

"I can call someone else to do it. In fact, I think I know who might be perfect for the job." the fox replied, rubbing his chin with his forefinger.

* * *

In the city, a news helicopter was flying above The Rotham University of Science and Chemistry.

"We have received conformation that Mudface has broken into the Rotham University of Science and Chemistry. We are not certain what his intentions are but we can tell you that the police have surrounded the university. We'll keep you updated and… wait! Mudface is leaving the university holding something in his hands! Zoom in on him, Jerry!" Stacey Harrington told to her camera operator.

On the ground, Mudface stopped walking when all he saw was police barricade.

"Hold it right there, Mudface! You're surrounded! Put down the briefcase and get on your knees!" the police sergeant ordered the villain by using a megaphone.

Mudface just laughed and transformed his free hand into a giant golf club.

"Fooooore!" Mudface yelled and the police cars were knocked over by the powerful swipe of the giant gold club made of mud.

"All too easy." the mud man said and went on his way but then stopped again when he saw a large shadow on the ground. He looked up and saw that, standing on the top of a street pole, there was a small figure dressed in a bat outfit. Once he took a closer look, he could distinguish the outline of a green duck wearing a similar outfit as Batfox. That only made the villain to laugh.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Mudface asked, trying hard not to choke because of his uncontrollable laughter.

"I am the night! I am the Feathered Crusader! I am Batduuuuuaaaah!" the little duck fell from the street pole and landed hard on the ground with a thud. That only amused Mudface even more.

Once his mask was no longer stuck to the pavement, the duck wobbled a bit and then shook his head.

"As I was saying, I'm Batduck! I'm here to stop your evil deeds!" Batduck introduced himself, his forefinger pointing towards the sky.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Mudface challenged him after he stopped laughing.

"By using my stunning array of high-tech weaponry!" the duck said proudly and he took out a ball paddle from his utility belt and used its red ball to wrap itself around Mudface's legs.

"What are you going to do now, hmm?" the duck asked, crossing his arms.

"This!" Mudface replied and he grabbed the string and began to spin it, making Batduck to rotate like a helicopter rotor.

Then, when the spinning stopped, Batduck slowly made his way towards a garbage can and puked in it.

Mudface then resumed walking, making his way towards the hideout but then Batduck appeared again in front of him.

"I still got my strength!" Batduck shouted, although his face and his mask were still green and he punched Mudface in his leg. However, that turned out to be a big mistake as his fist was now glued to his leg. The duck looked up and saw Mudface grinning at him.

"Mooooother!" Batduck cried with a high-pitched voice.

* * *

Back in the Batcave, Mike, who had been watching the fight scene, facepalmed himself.

"Remind me to never invite him to another Comic-con again." Mike said to Pinkfred.

"Will do, Master Mike, but now that Batduck has failed, who will stop Mudface now?"

"Guess I have no choice…" Mike sighted. "Bring the… costume…"

"Right away, Master Mike! Hahahaha! NARF!" the butler went to pick up the… costume.

* * *

"This is so humiliating…" Mike groaned.

He was now wearing a costume similar to the one worn by George Clooney in Batman and Robin, complete with bat nipples and bat butts.

"Let's just get this over with…" Batfox muttered under his breath as he was heading towards the Acme Laboratories where Mudface was spotted. Cue the song!

"_He's a toon,_

_A toon wearing tights._

_Watching over the city, looking for crimes._

"_He's a toon_

_A toon wearing tiiiights._

"_He's wearing an ugly and icky suit, that's right!_

_He does look like a sissy but don't call him a dork,_

_Otherwise, your eyes will be poked!_

_He's a toon,_

_A toon wearing tights._

_Appearing only during the nights!'_

Batfox then stopped running and looked at the camera with a frown.

"If you don't stop playing that song, I'll hurt you!"

The song then stopped playing.

"Better." the dark fox nodded and continued on his way to the labs.

The scientists inside the labs were running around like headless chickens while Mudface was heading towards a restricted area of the labs. Once he pried the door, that lead to a vault, open, he saw before him the last item on the list: an opened briefcase that had syringes filled with a green liquid and some empty test tubes. His stretched arm grabbed it easily and made his towards the exit but then Batfox landed before him.

Mudface got one look at him and laughed.

"Nice costume, winged freak! Where did you get it? The adult store?"

Yakko then appeared and blew a kiss at the audience.

"Goodnight, everybody!"

The Warner sibling then disappeared.

That only made the hero to become even more frustrated.

"You won't be laughing when I'll use this on you!"

Batfox then took out a batarang and tossed it at Mudface's chest. The batarang disappeared in the sea of mud.

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" Mudface asked sarcastically.

"Wait for it…" Batfox said calmly.

"Wait for what?"

Mudface's eyes widen when he saw that his body was expanding in size like a balloon and then it exploded, covering the walls, the ceiling, and the floor with mud.

"Seems that I made quite a mess here…" Batfox said, wiping his hands clean.

Then, the mud parts began to tremble like they were made of gelatin and started to move around, concentrated on one large mud part lying on the ground. Batfox saw in horror as the mud parts were "swallowed" by the larger one and Mudface's head began to rise from it. Slowly and steadily, Mudface's body was regenerating before our hero's eyes.

"That… was… not… nice!" Mudface said angrily as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh great. Now he's mad…" Batfox said in his thoughts.

The next five minutes were filled with the sounds of pain coming from Batfox's mouth. After he was done with Batfox, Mudface dashed towards the toy store with the briefcase in his hands, not knowing that Batfox had planted a battracker on his back.

The caped crusader came out of the labs, his costume fully covered in mud.

"You can run but you can't hide." he said in his thoughts.

Pinkfred's voice was then heard in his cowl.

"Master Mike? Master Mike?"

Batfox put his finger on his ear to answer.

"Yes?"

"I got some good news! Your suit has returned from the dry cleaners and the results of the chemical analysis have revealed what you had suspected all along! You were right, Master Mike! POIT!"

Batfox smiled.

"I had a hunch it was that toon working with Mudface. It all adds up. Good. I'll head back to pick up the costume. It's time for me to put an end to Mudface's crime spree once and for all."

* * *

At the hideout…

"There! We've got everything we need!" Mudface said as he put down the briefcase on a table that was near the figure hiding in the shadows.

"Perfect. We may commence now with producing the formula." the figure said as it picked up the briefcase and went into a room that looked like a laboratory filled with test tubes and the like. The rest of the chemicals that had been stolen were there as well. The figure put the briefcase on a table and opened it.

"You know, I was surprised to find out that flowery girl like you used to be a chemist." Mudface admitted to the figure.

The figure then stepped into the light to reveal itself as… Poison Mink!

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." she said, smiling in a seductive way.

"Yes. Oh, is it ready?" Mudface asked, sounding both excited and impatient.

"Patience, my muddy friend. The formula needs a bit of time to stabilize itself." Poison Mink answered as she resumed her work on the formula.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't wait to be normal again." Mudface said, looking down at his hands. "Ever since I fell into that mud, my life's been a heck! I lost my job as a security guard, my home and my wife kicked me out because I kept forgetting to wipe my feet clean before entering the house. I never wanted to be this freak and now, my nightmare is finally going to end. What about you? Aren't you excited that you'll be a normal toon again?"

"Mmmm… not exactly…" Poison Mink said, her eyes shining in an evil way as she was holding a test tube in her hand.

Mudface blinked in confusion after hearing that.

"Huh? What? You don't want to be normal again? But that's what you said before I agreed to help you!"

"Hehehehe… oh, you poor, deluded, little mud man…" Poison Mink cooed and she then tossed the test tube at Mudface.

Mudface looked in shock as his body began to froze, turning from brown mud to solid, freezing ice.

"What? Why? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mudface screamed before he was frozen completely, becoming a large ice sculpture.

Poison Mink smiled as she approached him and touched his face with her hand.

"You men are so easy to manipulate. If only you knew what the real properties of these substances that you had collected were, mud man. I lied to you from the moment you busted open my cage. The formula wouldn't have turned you back to your pathetic old self. Instead, it will make me the most powerful being on Earth!" she revealed, walking around Mudface in circles. The only things that were moving were his eyes.

"It would have been impossible for me to get all the necessary chemicals so I used you to do all the hard work. Did you really think that you had chance of normality? You poor, little sap. I took advantage of your desire and now… you will now see how I'll become the matriarch of the plants and we will destroy the world and then create it again with only plants as the dominant race! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Poison Mink laughed like a maniac and turned to pick up the formula.

Her eyes widen when she saw that the formula was gone from its place.

"What? Where is it?" she asked desperately.

"Looking for this?"

Poison Mink turned around and saw Batfox, now back in his original costume, holding the formula in his right hand.

Poison Mink narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Batfox…"

"Indeed it's me. I had a hunch that you and Mudface were working together and that he was behind your escape but I didn't expect to see you betray him like that."

"Give… Me… That… Formula!" she ordered him, sounding intimidating as she advanced towards the fox.

"You want it? Go get it, girl!" Batfox threw it, with the intention of making to break upon contact with the ground but, unfortunately for him, one of Poison Mink's vine catches before it could break.

"No!" Batfox yelled.

"Good job, my little plant. Mommy is pleased." Poison Mink stroke the vine, taking the formula.

"Now, Batfox, feast your eyes on the one who will destroy you and your pathetic Rotham city once and for all!" Poison Mink said with a loud and powerful voice and drank the formula. "Oh, yes! I feel the power! Oh yes!"

Then, she blinked when she saw Batfox laughing at her.

"What? What's so funny?"

"YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the hero had to hold his abdomen since he was laughing so hard.

"What?" Poison Mink exclaimed in frustration.

"Take a look for yourself!" Batfox pointed at a mirror that was positioned on a wall.

When the green mink looked into the mirror, she shrieked when she saw that her long, flowing blond hair had been replaced with an afro-style haircut. Her hair looked more like a giant, yellow ball.

"What? No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried when she got on her knees. "I added the chemicals in the wrong order!

"THIS IS TOO MUCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Batfox continued to laugh while he was rolling on the floor. The angered mink looked at him and then at a vial. She then grabbed it and tossed it at Batfox. This resulted in Batfox being covered in smoke and then revealing that he had been turned into a dog.

It was now Poison Mink's turn to laugh and point at Bat… dog?

Batfox growled and he reached out to grab a vial from the table and tossed it at Poison Mink, which resulted in her being turned into a cat. She hissed and grabbed another vial and threw it Batfox who was now a clown. The clown grabbed another vial and tossed it at Poison Mink, turning her into a monkey. This went on for a while. Both Poison Mink and Batfox had turned into different things like bears, Transformers, South Park Characters, Anime characters, Looney Tunes characters until eventually they transformed back into their original selves. Poison Mink was defeated and lied down on the floor, panting from exhaustion.

Batfox then looked to the spot where Mudface was frozen and walked to him.

"I heard everything that you said, Mudface. Even though what you did was against the law, your real intentions were not malicious. However, they drove you to the point where you made a pact with the Devil. I could just shatter you to a million pieces to make you to pay for all your crimes and for the dry cleaning bill, but that is not what I do. If what you said was true, you deserve a second chance. I'm letting off this time but if you commit crime again, I'll be there to stop you." Batfox delivered his speech and walked away. He then heard a crack sound and when he looked behind him, Mudface was gone, but there was message written in mud on the floor. The message said: "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Batfox smiled and vanished into the night, leaving the police to handle Poison Mink.

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink (Poison Mink), Ralph T. Guard (Mudface), Batduck (Plucky Duck), Pinkfred (Pinky) as well as any other Animaniacs characters, features, content, and songs belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox (Batfox) belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 42: A "What if..." scenario (Ever wondered who the episode "The Night Queen" would have been like if it was a comedy?)


	42. Episode 42: A What if scenario

_**A "What if…" scenario**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

Greetings, readers! Tis a me, MasterOfYourFate. I want to apologize for the lengthy delay regarding the update of this series. I had no idea that life would become more difficult once I graduate college. And I thought life was tough during the time I had to study for the finals. And, of course, I need to organize my time better so that can I finish the remaining nine, oops! I mean eight episodes remaining. Anyway, this episode is a bit different from the others. You remember the vampire episode, right? The Night Queen? The darkest one in this series? Well, have you ever wondered how the episode would have turned out if it were a comedy? Well, I'm here to answer your question. Originally, I wanted the episode to be with the typical cartoon humor, but then I thought that this would be a great chance or opportunity for me to experiment with writing horror stories. I wanted to see if I could write something that would scare and shock people and based on the reviews, I think I achieved that. I might even consider writing some horror fan fictions in the future. Believe me, I had some scenes in the original draft that were so dark, edgy and scary that if I hadn't cut those scenes out, I would've had to change the rating from a T to a M. If you are interested in finding out what scenes I had cut out, give me a PM and I'll gladly tell you. Well, that was one reason. The second reason is that... well, I had the comedic version of the Night Queen along with the one I posted but… I thought it was too funny for you, readers. I created something that I feared it would make people laugh without control. I had dreams and visions of people laughing at work, at theaters, at stadiums, at cinemas etc. All were laughing without stopping. Fearing that I created a monster, I decided to go with the dark and serious version and forget about the comedic version, thinking that I would suffer because of my work…

GOTCHA! Did you really believe that? No! I never had a comedic version of the episode. I got the inspiration when I saw some horror spoof movies and I decided to make my own and this is the result. Though, I think it is… a bit too funny…

Ah, what the heck? I'll post it anyway! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Ooops, sorry! I started to act like the Joker for a minute. But be warned. This might be the funniest episode I've written so far. So make sure there's someone beside you to help you if you are rolling on the floors, unable to contain your laughter. Well, that's what I think, but you guys are the real judges. So, sit back, place your seats in a comfortable position, and prepare for my attempt to make a horror spoof. Your reviews and feedbacks are always appreciated. Heck, if I had made some mistakes, point them out! I also appreciate negative feedback so that I can learn from mistakes and become a better fan fiction writer. Okay, okay. I talked enough. Let the insanity… commence…

* * *

The curtain of the night had fallen across the land, engulfing it into a dark abyss. Up on a hill, lied an old, forgotten castle where ancient horrors and monsters of the undead lived in and it was time for someone to put an end to the evil forces in the castle and vanquish them. The most evil of all horrors was the vampire queen named Minerva Mink. The few who had managed to get close to the vampire and lived to tell described Minerva as a young, beautiful white female mink, with long blond hair and a blond tail. She had long, sharp vampire fangs, a sinister grin that could scare even a bull and a pair of red, soul-piercing eyes that glowed in the dark. Some also stated that she had bat-like wings sprouting from her back, others said that she turned into a bat to enter their houses and others even said that she might had been the daughter of the Prince of Darkness. Her reign of terror had to stop and hope came with the arrival of a lone figure wearing a cloak who was watching the castle from the top of a hill. It was cold and very dark, yet the figure didn't even show signs of shaking. The wind blew on the figure's face, making the cloak to look more like a cape. In addition to the cloak, the figure was wearing a pair of boots, a white tank with a medallion, and an ammo belt around his leather pants. The figure had no name but people called him The Nephalem.

"It's me, Mike, if you're wondering who this figure is." the figure looked at the readers and took off his hood. The readers could see the face of a fox with long, sharp ears, yellow eyes, a scar on his eye, white cheeks, and a pointy nose.

"I have to use a different name for the protagonist role in this episode. That's right. I'm the hero of this story, believe it or not, and now…" Nephalem said and he took out a shotgun from his cloak and cocked it.

"It's time to kick some undead butt and eat a ham sandwich! And I'm all out of salad…" Nephalem spoke with a courageous and badass voice and began to walk towards the castle.

The forest seemed to be like a natural barrier that prevented evil from spreading its influence. The Nephalem heard the sounds of wolves howling, crickets chirping and owls hooting like they were saying: Go back!" but our hero was not going to give up. Once he reached the main door of the castle, he put his hand on the knob and recited a prayer before going inside.

"Monsters and demons, beware! There's a new sheriff in town!"

Nephalem then bursted through the door, expecting to be greeted by a legion of undead creatures but when he opened his eyes and looked around, he found himself inside a restaurant with a medieval theme and atmosphere. The music that was playing inside stopped and everyone looked at the Nephalem.

"Um… table for one, sir?" a shy and timid waiter asked him when he approached the hero.

"What is this? This isn't the vampire's castle!" Nephalem stated the obvious.

"Oh! You're looking for the evil, spooky castle with horrors? It's down the road from here and take a left. You can't miss it." a customer that was sitting at a table, pointed directions for Nephalem.

"Thanks for your help."

Nephalem turned to leave but then looked back at the waiter.

"I must ask you a very important question that is vital to my quest of killing monsters and serve justice!" he said with a deep and dramatic voice.

"And what is that question, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Can I get some packaged food here?"

* * *

Following the given directions, Nephalem managed to find the road that led to the right castle. However, in order to reach, he had to pass through a cemetery.

"Typical." Nephalem groaned as he approached the cemetery. He then opened the main steel door of the cemetery. "But this is nothing. I once had to cross a lake filled with crocodiles while on a canoe. It... was a very interesting experience for someone like me."

The cemetery was silent and foggy, yet the hero felt like he was not alone. The only sound came from his footsteps as he began to traverse the cemetery. Silence… cold, dead, silence.

Nephalem waved his shotgun in all directions, waiting for anything to pop out and try to attack him. Then, just as he passed a grave, a boney arm came out, grabbed the fox by his foot, and began to pull itself from the ground.

The fox was taken by surprise and when he turned around, he found himself face-to-face with a skeleton. The skeleton looked at him with his empty sockets and opened its mouth, revealing its decayed teeth, as if it wanted to bite him. Nephalem quickly aimed his shotgun at the skeleton to shoot its head off, but the bone minion didn't attack him. Instead, it slowly bowed to him and began to sing.

"_I feel pretty, oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty, and witty and bright!_

_And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight_

_I feel charming, oh so charming_

_It's alarming how charming I feel..."_

Nephalem shook his head, slapped himself a few times, and his jaw dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what was before his eyes. Our hero watched as the skeleton began to dance ballet, doing pirouettes, side leaps and lifting its legs very high up in the air while continuing to sing, its voice sounding like Julie Andrew's voice.

"_See that pretty girl in the mirror?_

_Who could that attractive girl be?_

…_.._

"Oh, shut up!" Nephalem shouted at the skeleton and began to fire at it with his shotgun.

The skeleton dodged his shots with its ballet agility while singing without interruptions. The skeleton then performed a pirouette in front of our hero and kicked him in the chin, sending Nephalem to the ground and making him to hit an old, wooden fence.

Nephalem rubbed his chin and moaned in pain. Our hero was getting his butt kicked by a singing, ballet-dancing skeleton. Nephalem began to look for his shotgun and saw the skeleton bowing once more and did one last pirouette before jumping back to the grave from where it came. The fox got back on his feet and went to the grave, his shotgun at the ready. As soon as he approached it, the skeleton's head popped out from it and started to sing again.

"Oh no! Not again!"

Nephalem then spotted a shovel lying on the ground, next to the grave. He quickly picked it up and whacked the skeleton on the head, sending it back to its resting place.

"I'm not staying for an encore…" he muttered, tossing the shovel away and resuming his journey to the castle.

* * *

Nephalem continued to march towards the castle, traversing the cemetery slowly and steadily, one careful step after another. Nephalem then stopped when he heard voices coming from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Nephalem asked, looking around. There was no response, only silence.

Our hero shrugged and was just about to continue when he heard the voices again.

"Alright! Who's out there?"

Nephalem then took out his shotgun and aimed it left and right, yet he couldn't see anything in the fog. His ears were perked, ready to pick up any sound and then he felt something pushing him in the back, making him to fall face flat to the ground.

"What the?"

Nephalem would then feel his legs lifting from the ground as if someone was picking them up, and then our hero was being dragged to an unknown location by the mysterious invisible force at a fast pace. Our hero tried to grab onto something to resist the force but it was useless.

Nephalem screamed but that only got mud, dirt, and leaves in his mouth. He coughed them all out and felt his body being scratched, and stung by twigs and bushes with spikes.

Eventually, he would find himself in what looked like a swamp. He looked around, saw a dark, murky pond near him, and heard the sound of frogs croaking.

He raised himself from the ground and looked around for the mysterious force that pulled him to that location.

"Where are you? Where are you?"

His answer came in the form of a punch in the face, followed by a mocking laugh.

"Cut it out!" our hero cried as he rubbed his nose with his right hand.

Then, he got punched again, this time in the chest.

"Oh! So, that's how things work!" Nephalem realized and dropped his shotgun and raised his fists.

"Alright, Casper! Let's do this! Toono a toono!" he shouted with a deep, manly voice and began to throw fists into the air at random, hoping to hit the ghost. "Who's your daddy, huh? Who's your daddy? I've been trained by Rocky Balboa!"

The fox continued to punch the air for ten minutes and then stopped when he didn't feel anymore punches to his body.

"HA! I win!"

Then, a ghostly apparition appeared before him and got inside our hero's body via his mouth. Nephalem would then start to punch himself with his own hands, while a voice in his head kept saying:

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

Nephalem tried to stop his own hands from hurting him but the ghost was stronger, by making him to pick up a thick branch from a tree, and made him to whack himself on the head repeatedly with it.

"Ah! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Nephalem yelled but it was to no avail. The spirit then made him to hit himself with a baseball bat, a golf club, an anchor, a cartoon mallet, a broom, and even an anvil. Our hero couldn't stand the pain no longer and the golden stars swirling around his head, and fell to the ground, while the spirit floated above him. A referee ghost then appeared and raised the other ghost's hand.

"We have a winner!"

The ghosts then disappeared.

* * *

It took Nephalem a while to wake up and get back on his feet. He rubbed his head and looked around.

"Well, that was… different."

The fox then picked up his shotgun and made his way back to the cemetery.

"That stupid ghost just had to drag me all the way here. Now I have to… Ah man!" the hero exclaimed when he stepped in a puddle of mud. The fox looked at his boot and it was covered with the thick, brown substance.

"And these were bought recently! God! If I ever get my hands on that ghost again… Ah, forget it…" Nephalem sighted, putting his foot back on the ground and looking down.

Our hero raised his head when he heard movement coming from nearby.

"Alright! You won't be lucky this time, you stupid ghost!" Nephalem said, having his finger on the shotgun's trigger.

His eyes widen when he heard heavy footsteps heading towards his direction and found himself surrounded by mud monsters. Large, thick, sluggish mud monsters with yellow eyes and bodies made completely of mud.

"Mud monsters? Who wrote this?"

The mud monsters then scooped some mud in their giant hands and threw the mudballs at our hero. Nephalem's face was now covered in mud, making him to slip and fall into a large puddle of mud.

The monsters began to laugh at him, each pointing their finger at the unfortunate protagonist of this story.

"Oh! That's it!" a pissed off Nephalem said. After wiping off most of the mud from his clothes, he started to shoot the mud monsters but just like the skeleton, the monsters used their morphing abilities to dodge the bullets and even sent the bullets back to the hero, forcing him to duck. The monsters gave one final laugh and then disappear in the mud puddles.

"Ah man! Look at my clothes…" our hero looked at his dirty clothes. "Man, I'm in for one monster of a dry cleaning bill. But at least this is not a Batfox episode and I'm not forced to wear… the you-know-what…"

* * *

After some trudging, our hero, eventually, managed to reach the castle.

"Okay! I'm finally here." the fox said and he put his hand on the handle, only to find out that the door was locked.

"Typical…" the fox sighted and he then began to kick the door, but the door was sturdy and didn't show signs of weakness.

"Oh come on!" Nephalem shouted after kicking the door a fourth time. "Open already!"

But when he kicked the door a fifth time, the kick was so powerful that it made a hole in the door, trapping his foot.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Nephalem tried to get his foot out of the door but that was easier said than done. It was like his foot was glued to the door.

"Alright! I had enough!" Nephalem said, pulling with all his might and somehow was able to pull his foot out, making him to fall backwards on the stairs that lead to the main doors.

"Oh! So that's how it is? Well, prepare yourself, you stupid door! For this fox has turned into a bull!" Nephalem shouted and charged towards the door, with his shoulder at the ready to ram the door but the moment he got close to them, the doors magically opened and Nephalem… ran into a wall.

"Oh… my nose…" Nephalem cried, rubbing his snout. He then looked around to see the interior of the castle. The interior consisted mostly of tattered tapestries that covered the cold walls made of stone, the curtains were old and infected with moths, cobwebs and mould were covering two-thirds of the ceiling and parts of the walls. The carpets lying on the floor were dusty and filled with bugs and small rats. The only light source came from lit torches that were hanged on the walls.

"Well, at least I'm inside… Man, who decorated this place? The Addams Family?" he said in his thoughts and cocked his shotgun again. "Now, all I have to do is to find that blasted vampire…"

The hero looked left and right.

"Alright! I reached the top!" he said proudly and started to walk forwards only to fall through a hole.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the fox screamed until he reached the floor.

"What a hole indeed..." he mumbled and climbed back up.

The fox then heard a scary voice that filled the corridor.

"So, you've arrived… It seems that my minions have failed…"

"Yes, they have! Now, where are you? Too scared to face me?" Nephalem challenged the voice.

"No. I'm just building up a creepy atmosphere." the voice responded.

"Well, sorry but this is the comedic version of the vampire episode." the fox reminded the voice.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Silly me." the voice said, sheepishly.

"Come on out, vampire, so that I can shoot you!" Nephalem said, impatiently.

"Oh, we'll meet each other soon enough."

"What? No! We will fight right now! I got my tail whooped by a singing pile of bones, had a ghost possess me and beat me with my own hands, I got into a mud fight with mud monsters, I fell through a hole and I almost got my foot stuck in a door. I'm not delaying the inevitable anymore! Come out and face me!"

Nephalem began to walk aimlessly and since he wasn't looking where he was going, he fell down a flight of stairs, rolling like a boulder down the steps, making "Ouch" noises until he reached the bottom.

"Oh…" Nephalem groaned and when he looked up, he saw that he was in the Hall of Armors.

The room had a dozen of suits of armor in the hallway, standing in a parallel position with the walls and placed on some small pedestals. Tapestries were covering the walls. Columns that were behind the suits of armor supported the ceiling. There were a few windows and some bookshelves as well as a bear carpet lying in the middle.

Nephalem's eye then caught something unusual. One of the suits of armor was looking at him and then it bursted into laughter. Nephalem shook his head in disbelief and soon enough, more suits of armor began to laugh at our hero. As if that was not enough, the tapestries, the windows, the bookshelves, and the bear carpet on the floor started to laugh as well.

"Oh! You think this is funny, huh?" an irritated and not amused Nephalem said, and he picked up his shotgun to shoot everything in the room but then saw that it was out of ammo.

"Out of ammo… That's pretty funny…" Nephalem remarked and he also started to laugh like a lunatic. Hey, if you can't beat them, join them. The room roared with laughter as Nephalem clearly succumbed to the madness in this room. It's no surprise after what he went through.

"Yeah, it is funny!" a figure in the shadows on the other end of the room said, giggling.

The room felt silent. Nephalem stopped laughing, looked over to the other end, and saw the vampire queen, Minerva Mink, coming towards him. She fitted the descriptions 100%. A white-furred female mink, with long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and an hourglass figure. She was wearing a white chemise with leather pants, high-heeled shoes and a long, black cape.

"Well, here I am, Nephalem. Are you ready for the duel of destiny?" she asked him, smiling in a creepy way.

"I went through hell to get here and I'm going to defeat you!" our hero said with a brave voice.

"Bring it on then, hero!"

The hero and the villain looked at each other's eyes, ready for the grand and final confrontation between good and evil. It was like a western shooting duel scene. Nephalem cracked his knuckles and his neck, ready for a melee fight while Minerva pulled out her sharp claws and her long, vampire teeth.

"Ready?" the vampire asked.

"Ready!"

Then, a disco ball appeared in the room, hanging from the ceiling, above the two. Music was heard in the background and spots of light were spinning around the walls of the room as the ball began to rotate. The music playing in the ground was "He's the greatest dancer" by Sister Sledge.

The stage was set and it was time for the hero and the villain to partake… in a dancing competition?

"You're going down, Minerva!" Nephalem said to her, while busting a few moves.

"Never, hero!" she responded to him while moving her body in rhythm with the music.

"Check out these moves, baby!"

"Those are so last twenty years, Mikey!"

After about ten minutes of busting different dancing moves, the competition was over and the suits of armor, who were the judges, declared Minerva as the winner.

"Yes! I won! You lost the bet, Mikey-Wikey! I told you I could beat you in a dance competition! Now, where are my fifty bucks?" Minerva asked him, crossing her arms and smiling in a victorious way.

"Fine…" Nephalem growled and handed her fifty bucks. "I hope you choke on them!"

Minerva giggled as she was counting the bills and put them in her cleavage.

Our hero then began to head to the main door, only to be ridiculed by the suits of armors along the way.

"You lost, hero!"

"Our queen is a better dancer than you."

"Go home, loser!"

"Screw you guys! I'm going home…" Nephalem said to them, pointing his finger at them and left the castle, feeling defeated and humiliated.

"Are there any episodes when I win?" Nephalem questioned as he looked at the readers.

Ahem, you remember the episodes where you were the caped crusader?

"Oh yeah… The Batfox episodes… Those don't count!"

What a sore loser…

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink as well as any other Animaniacs features, characters, songs and references belong to Warner Bros.

Parts of the "I feel pretty song" belong to their respective owners. The song "He's the greatest dancer" belong to Sister Sledge. The author doesn't claim ownership of the songs.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 43: Mike Pane (A parody of Max Payne. The Warner siblings have been kidnapped and detective Mike Pane is on the case!)


	43. Episode 43: Mike Pane

_**Mike Pane**_

written by MasterOfYourFate

A mass of grey clouds covered the sky and engulfed the forest with echoing thunders and imposing lightning bolts. The raindrops feel heavily and rapidly on the tree leaves, soaking them. The atmosphere in the forest was dark, depressing, and gloomy. Each soul tried desperately to run away from the natural terror in the sky and reach safety. One loud thunder cracked the sky and caused the awakening of a young fox from his sleep. The covers were pulled away, and Michelangelo Phillip Fox rose from his bed slowly, stretching his arms and legs, yawning lazily.

"_When you wake up from a dream, you wonder if what you see before you is real or if you're still sleeping."_

The fox then got on his feet and started to make his bed.

"_My name is Mike Pane. I'm a NYPD detective and this is my story. I had been working on a case for almost two weeks. It was about a kidnapping, but not just an ordinary kidnapping; it was the worst kind. A child kidnapping case. On the 23'rd of July, I got a call in my office from Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff, the shrink at the Warner Bros. Movie Lot. He told me that, while taking three children to an amusement park, his attention focused on a shining coin on the pavement and when he picked it up, he heard a scream. He turned around and saw a very tall man dressed in a black robe with a hood over his face stuffing the three kids into a bag and then ran away. The doctor tried to save them, but he couldn't keep up, and the kidnapper vanished before his eyes._

_The three kids had been identified as Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, and Princess Angelina Contesa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca The Third. What was weird was that the kidnapper hadn't called to demand a ransom in exchange for the kids. This is how kidnappers usually operated but this one was not an ordinary kidnapper. Like all the bad things in my life, the kidnapping of these three children affected me emotionally. Who would want to harm these innocent children? And why? They represented innocence, youth, purity, and childhood. The thought of someone torturing the kids made my stomach to turn."_

Mike's belly then started to make rumbling noises. The fox screamed and rushed to the bathroom.

"_Or maybe it was that pepperoni pizza I had last night for dinner…"_

* * *

The fox was now sitting at his desk, holding a pen in his right hand and tapping it, his chin on his left palm and looking at some photos of the Warner siblings scattered all over the desk. A cell phone, a notebook, a cigar tray, a small lamp, and a coffee mug filled with milk were also on the desk.

"_I started my investigation following the standard procedure. I set up a crime scene to look for clues that would lead me to the identity of the kidnapper, and the whereabouts of the siblings. Unfortunately, the kidnapper was smart not to leave any evidence behind. No shoeprints, no fingerprints, no used napkins, no dirty sock, and no trail of sweat or saliva. Not even an incriminating photo of the kidnapper in a zebra costume._

_The kidnapping went so fast that the eyewitnesses couldn't come up with a physical description of the kidnapper. Since the search for clues at the crime scene turned up nil, I then went to interrogate anyone who were close to the siblings and asked if they knew someone that would want to harm them. All the toons interrogated pointed out five possible suspects: Dr. Scratchnsniff, Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph the Guard, The Brain, and the former king of Ticktockia named Salazar._

_The list narrowed as I interrogated each of the suspects. Ralph was too dumb to come up with such an elaborate kidnapping when his job was to chase the siblings on a daily basis, and bring them back to the water tower, but failed every time. The Brain didn't even want to hear the mention of the word "kidnapping" and deemed it too inferior for his intellect. Salazar was very reluctant to speak about the Warners as he was shaking like a leaf, the events at the end of Wakko's Wish still fresh in his mind. It was now down to two suspects. Their alibis checked and they passed the lie detector, but even a lie detector can be deceived. I had a feeling that one of them was the kidnapper, but I had no evidence to incriminate them._

_They seemed clean, but something was rotten inside. Many criminals wear a fake mask and it begins to crack, pieces falling as more evidence is being discovered. I was at a roadblock. I had no evidence and the eyewitnesses weren't of much help. I had to find information from another source and I happened to know the only toon that could throw me a bone. Lenny Raccoon, the owner of a diner called "The Ring-tailed Diner." He always kept his ear to the ground. If anyone could help me, it would be him."_

Mike put the pen down, sat up from his desk and head to his bedroom. Once he put on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, he went to his coat rack and picked up his brown, leathery trench coat. He then put on a black fedora hat and exited his house, making his way to his garage. Once he got in his car, he drove towards the diner, unaware that a black, four door car parked behind his house started to tail him.

* * *

"_As I was driving to Lenny's diner, I saw how the drops were falling on my windshield so fast like someone was shooting at me with a machine gun. The wipers were doing their best to aid my vision of the road. This was the worst thunderstorm in years. I could hear the wind blowing outside, shifting the drops into a diagonal position. I had hoped that this storm wouldn't turn into a hurricane."_

Mike turned on the radio in the car to listen to some music. The black car was still following him at a respectable distance to draw no attention.

"_I had known Lenny for quite some time. The diner used to belong to his uncle and once he passed away, Lenny became the owner. After he got the deeds, he got married and had a daughter, but she was born with a rare disease and they had to buy her some expensive medicine to keep her alive. If you wanted to find out where certain meetings took place for instance, you talked to him. He had connections with the cops and the mob._

_He had heard many things through the grapevine, some that could have landed him in prison or given him a pair of cement shoes if he spilled the beans to the wrong toons. He had helped me a few times in the past and I was hoping he had some information about the Warners. Otherwise, I would've had nothing."_

* * *

Upon reaching his destination, Mike parked the car beside the diner, went out, and rushed inside the diner. The black car parked a few feet behind, but the driver didn't get out of the car and remained inside.

Once inside, Mike looked around. The diner looked welcoming and comforting, with toons sitting at tables and having meals. A jukebox in the corner of the diner provided music for the place. And there, behind the counter, wiping a glass clean with a green rag was Lenny Raccoon, a middle-aged raccoon with grey fur, a ringed tail, small eyes and a long snout. He was wearing a blue shirt with a brown vest and a pair of tacky jeans.

The fox went to the counter and sat on a chair. The raccoon looked up and smiled.

"Well, if it ain't Mike Pane, the world's finest detective. Hehehehe, long time no see." Lenny said to him in a friendly manner and put the glass down.

"Indeed it has been a long time, Lenny." Mike replied, smiling back.

"So, what brings you to my diner? I'm pretty sure it's not my specialty."

"I want you to throw me a bone." Mike answered and a bone was tossed at him, hitting his head.

"I didn't mean literary. I want some information." the fox said, putting his elbows on the counter.

The raccoon then leaned forward to Mike with a serious look on his face.

"Not here. Let's talk in the back." Lenny whispered and he opened a door behind a bar filled to the brim with expensive drinks.

The fox followed him down a staircase and into a basement with a light bulb as the light source and wooden boxes covered in dust and mould.

"So, what do you want to know?" Lenny started.

The raccoon listened as the fox explained about his case.

"Ah…" Lenny exclaimed, rubbing his chin with his right forefinger. "Yes, you're in luck. I happen to know something but… it's going to cost ya."

Mike crossed his arms.

"Always the negotiator, aren't ya?"

Lenny snickered.

"You know me, detective. Now, let me name my price… let me see… Aha! Five grand."

"You're joking, right? You never asked for this much cash." Mike said, frowning.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures especially during this recession period. And does it look like I'm joking?"

Mike then took out a handgun equipped with paintballs from his pocket (Hey! Children might be reading this!) and aimed it at Lenny.

"How about this? You tell me what I want to know and I won't get your clothes dirty with green paint." Mike changed the offer.

"I've been threatened like this a thousand times. You don't scare me!" Lenny said, not feeling intimidate at all.

The two looked at each other for a long time as silence filled the room. Mike's finger was getting itchy on the trigger but then just when he was about to fire, he lowered his gun.

"How about if I remove some incriminating evidence about your illegal activities?" Mike spoke first.

Lenny scratched his chin, thinking about the offer and then smiled at the fox.

"Deal. Alright, here's what I know. Some toons said that they had seen a big man, dressed in black, carrying a big sack on his back like Santa Claus over at the construction site on Denver Street. I think that's your guy." Lenny revealed this piece of information.

"The construction site?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The construction site. It's a perfect hideout. No one would think that someone would be hiding there."

"Thanks for the information, Lenny. I'll see you around." Mike waved his hand at him and went back to his car to drive to the construction site. Once he got behind the wheel and drove, the same black car started following him once again.

Meanwhile, Lenny was back at the bar and dialed a number on a telephone.

"I did as you requested. He's on his way to the construction site." Lenny said, wiping off some sweat from his forehead with a napkin.

"Excellent. You'll be getting your payment soon, Mr. Raccoon." a thick voice spoke and hanged up.

"Sorry, Mike. I really needed the lettuce… I have to pay… for my daughter's operation…" Lenny said in his thoughts, closing his eyes.

* * *

It took Mike twenty minutes to get to the construction site. He parked his car nearby, pried open the locked doors and went inside. The black car that had been chasing him, parked near the site as well.

"_As I walked around, surrounded by the cold, steel frames belonging to the building's skeleton, I kept my eyes open for any clues that could aid in my case. The place had bags filled with sand, construction equipment like jackhammers, cement trucks, and excavators. I searched for almost two hours and didn't find anything. Lenny had been misinformed. As I was about to head back to my car, my ears picked up the sound of footsteps…"_

Mike stopped walking as he heard the sound. The footsteps got louder and louder and the fox found himself surrounded by thugs armed with paintball handguns.

"End of the line, detective." one of the thugs pointed his finger at him.

"You've been a quite a nuisance to the boss and now you'll be painted!" another thug said to Mike.

"_It seemed that I had been, unwillingly, invited to a party and I was the guest of honor. Lenny had thrown the bone too far… and landed in a tank full of sharks."_

Mike then took out his handgun and used his reflexes to shoot at the thugs with his paint handgun. The thugs scratched their heads when they saw Mike side jumping in slow motion. However, the process was so slow that the thugs yawned and looked at their watches out of boredom. After about five minutes, they decide to shoot him while the fox was still caught in slow motion. The fox yelped, jumped a couple of times, and sought cover behind a cement truck. The thugs moved to his position and Mike fought back, painting as much thugs as he could. Eventually, all the thugs got painted but then, he heard someone reloading a gun behind him.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" the thug behind the detective spoke with a desire to paint but just when he was about to shoot, he was painted in the head and fell to the ground.

The fox turned around to look at the toon that had saved him.

"_They say everyone has a guardian angel. Mine was in the shape of a mysterious, mink woman with white fur, long blond hair, and a long, brushy tail. She was wearing a black trench coat, blue jeans, and a pair of leather gloves. She was beautiful with those azure eyes of hers, that seductive smile, her cute pink nose, and those fluffy cheeks. The clothes were showing off her hourglass figure and her feminine curves. I had never met this woman before, but seeing her holding a gun and aiming it at my head… I started to paint a picture of her in my mind."_

"So, you think that I'm going to get on my knees and beg you to not paint me?" Mike said, aiming his handgun at her.

The mink woman giggled.

"If I'd wanted to paint you, I would've done so long ago. I've been looking for you, Mike Pane." she said with a sweet voice like honey.

"And you are?"

"Mina Minx. Pleasure to meet you." she introduced herself, smiling at him.

"I wish I could say the same."

"Well, aren't you a charmer?" she said sarcastically.

"So, if you're not here to paint me, why are you here?" Mike asked her, while looking with one eye at her and the other at the barrel of her gun.

"To help you with your case." Mina replied simply.

"With the kidnapping?"

"Mhmm. The mother of the Warner siblings is a close friend of mine and she asked for my help." Mina said, lowering her handgun.

"And I've been searching for the kids for quite some time, following any given lead but came out empty-handed. I realized that I couldn't find them on my own and when I heard that you were on the case, I thought that we should work together in order to find both the kidnapper and the kids." Mina continued.

"So, what are you exactly? A detective like myself?" Mike questioned her, pointing at himself.

"Not quite. Let's just say that I'm on your side. That's all you need to know." she answered, sounding a bit secretive.

"I don't trust you." Mike said, crossing his arms.

"Even after I saved your cute, little tail from getting painted?" Mina asked, battling her eyelashes.

"You have to try better than that." the fox said stubbornly.

"Well, aren't you hard to earn trust? Look, you don't have to trust me, but you must understand this, detective. You have no clues, no leads… nothing. Moreover, the thugs that we had painted escaped so you can't interrogate them, in case you haven't noticed. By the time you probably find something, it would be too late to save the kids. Do you want to have them on your consciousness? Is that what you want?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"_She was right. She read me like a book. Without any clues, I had nowhere else to turn to. The clock was ticking at a fast speed and I feared of what might happen to the kids if the sand from the hourglass continued to slip through my fingers."_

The fox then lowered his handgun and put it back in his pocket.

"Alright, we'll work together."

That brought a smile on the mink's face.

"Great! I'll see what I can do my end. Here's my cell phone number." she said, handing him a piece of paper with her number and he did the same in return. "That way, we'll be in touch."

"Then I guess it's time for us to depart for now." the fox said.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" Mina offered.

"No, thanks. I have my own car." Mike refused politely.

"Not anymore. Before I entered the site, I saw some thugs smashing up your car. Probably to make sure there's no way for you to escape." she said to him as they both headed towards the exit of the site.

"Rats… Okay then." Mike grunted as they both headed to Mina's black car.

* * *

"_When I returned to the diner, Lenny had packed his bags and left town with his family. He chose the easy way out. I hadn't heard from Mina for almost a week. She seemed to have the same curse of running into roadblocks. I decided that it would have been best if I started from the beginning. Maybe I had missed something... and I did. Upon a closer investigation, I noticed something that I had overlooked – the height of the kidnapper. Based on the descriptions given by Scratchnsniff, the kidnapper was about 6 ft 8.6 tall. And there was only one suspect with that height – Salazar. I paid him another visit, and just like last time, he was shaking and trembling like gelatin, begging me not to mention the Warner siblings ever again._

_I had a feeling that he was hiding something, but when I saw the terror in his eyes, a direct contact with the Warners would have given him a heart attack. His alibi also checked so he was clean. When I returned to the scene of the kidnapping, I stumbled upon a gold mine. There were so many clues scattered around the place for me to gather: two set of footprints imprinted in the mud, a piece of the bag that the kidnapper had used to kidnap the Warner siblings, a note expressing hatred for the kids, a toupee and a lock of gray hair. Upon collecting the evidence and examining them with utmost attention, I concluded that there were two kidnappers disguised as one: Scratchnsniff and Plotz. It seemed that the shrink was on top of the guard's shoulders and they used the cover of a black robe to disguise themselves and when you put one on top of the other, you would get the same height as Salazar-Salazar-Salazar-_

Mike slapped his head as the narration of the story started to act like a broken record player.

_My guess was that Scratchnsniff and Plotz had kidnapped the Warners and used the strategy to make the kidnapper look taller so that no one would suspect them and the shrink called the police to appear like a concerned person._

_Now, it seemed that I had the case wrapped up but something was not right. I have very keen eyes and I can easily spot even the smallest of things. So, why didn't I spot these clues when I first set up the crime scene? And the way they were positioned… it was like someone had put them there intentionally with the purpose of creating a frame-up. Regardless, I decided to pay those two a visit but just when I was about to leave, I got a call. It wasn't Mina…"_

"Hello?"

"Is this the Pane residence?" the same thick voice that had spoken to Lenny was on the other end.

"Speaking." Mike frowned.

"Listen and listen good. I'm going to say this only once. If you want to see the Warner siblings again, you will come to the abandoned Coke Cola factory on Cisco Street in 4'th Avenue. I'll be waiting."

The person then hanged up.

"_The first call that the kidnapper had made and it wasn't addressed to the mother or any relative of the Warners. No ransom or anything in exchange for the kids. This case was making my skin to crawl. I smelled a trap and I was sure that the person who had spoken to me was either Plotz or Scratchnsniff. Either way, I needed backup so I called Mina. I had to catch the kidnapper and I was willing to do anything to book him._

* * *

At the factory…

"I'll be your eyes from above." Mina assured Mike as she was climbing a ladder that led to the roof of the factory.

"Make sure you're not seen!" Mike warned her as he walked towards the door of the factory.

Mina looked at him and winked.

"Sweetie, I'm a professional."

The fox rolled his eyes as he stepped inside. The place was dark, cold, empty, and dusty. The fox held his handgun tightly and aimed it in all directions as he advanced deeper into the factory, his finger on the trigger. No sign of goons with guns and that made him nervous. Then, he heard the sound of movement. He saw what appeared to be two tied up bags squirming on the floor. Mike proceeded with caution as he approached the bags. When he untied them, his eyes widen when he saw Scratchnsniff and Plotz both tied up and gagged.

"What the?" Mike exclaimed as he ungagged both of them.

"It's an ambush!" Plotz yelled.

The lights then turned on and Mike found himself surrounded by thugs with guns again.

"Time to be painted, Pane!" one of them shouted.

Using his reflexes properly this time, Mike dodged the paintballs and started to shoot back. With Minerva's aid from above, all of the thugs got painted. One by one, each of the thugs had different colors on their clothes and laid down unconscious.

"_When you're faced with a situation like this, you wonder if either your mind is playing tricks on you or you don't want to accept the reality placed before you. Like finding out that you didn't obtain a passing grade at an exam even though you had studied hard. Scratchnsniff and Plotz told me that some thugs had grabbed them from behind and knocked them out. They woke up in these bags an hour ago. Then, they gave me the one clue that led to the identity of the kidnapper. They had overheard a familiar voice. The voice behind the mask. The voice of the kidnapper. I put the pieces together and it all fit. The time to save the Warners was upon us._

* * *

"And we'll be right back after these-" an announcer said but got painted by Mike.

"I hate commercials…" Mike grunted.

"_Using her connections, Mina was able to pinpoint the location of the kidnapper's hideout – a small ship anchored at the docks. It was time for the pawn to make a move on the king and declare checkmate."_

Luckily, the ship was still anchored by the time they arrived. Both Mina and Mike kicked the jumped on the ship and kicked the door open that led to the front deck. They then saw the hooded figure in front of them, his back facing towards them and his hands on the ship steering wheel.

"Hold it right there, salad bar!" Mike yelled.

"It's Salazar! Not salad bar!" the figure yelled back.

The figure then turned around and removed the hood from his head, revealing that Salazar was the kidnapper.

"So, you figured it out…" Salazar started.

"You wanted to be deceiving, but your plan failed. You were the one who kidnapped the Warners and then pretended to act scared, as if even the mere mention of them made you to panic to not draw any attention to yourself. You were the one who placed all that evidence at the crime scene after I paid you a second visit. You feared that I might have realized that you were the one so you decided to frame Plotz and Scratchnsniff to get me off your back! And when I got that call, you were the one on the phone and thought that you could get rid of me and them at the same time." Mike revealed Salazar's plan.

Salazar clapped his hands.

"Bravo. That's right. Also, I'm the one who bribed that raccoon guy, Lenny, to tell you come to that construction site to meet up with my men. When you first came to my house to ask me questions, I realized that you were on the case and wouldn't hesitate to ask him for information so I wanted to have you painted. When I heard that you were still clean, I decided to play it safe and use the old method in the book to avoid getting caught. And I was careful to not leave any traces of my DNA on the evidence I had put on the crime scene by wearing gloves. The plan would have worked. Frame someone else but adding the bit of getting the detective painted. And if all three of you would have been painted, I would have escaped. They would have been declared the kidnappers and you painted in action!" Salazar revealed some more.

"But why did you do this?" Mina asked.

"Why? Because I wanted to get revenge on what they did to me at the end of that movie! And it's because those kids drive me crazy! And I wanted to kidnap them and get rid of them! They drive me crazy! Crazy, I tell you! Crazy! Crazy! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

Salazar had lost it, as he started to bounce around and around the ship while making funny sounds.

Mike shook his head and put his handgun away.

"Another vengeance-obsessed toon…"

The sound of sirens was then heard from a distance.

It turned out that Salazar had hidden the Warner siblings in the cargo hold of the ship. Once they were freed, they thanked Mina and Mike in their way and were so happy when they were reunited with their parents. Salazar was taken into custody, the cops having a bit of trouble getting him in the car. Plotz and Scratchnsniff thanked Mina and Mike for their help and went back to the studio. Mike and Mina were now standing at the edge of a wooden bridge.

"Well, I guess this case is solved." Mike said.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that Salazar would be a criminal mastermind?" Mina said, her arms crossed.

"Well, at least the kids are safe…"

"All thanks to you. You know, we made a pretty good team." Mina smiled at Mike.

"I have to agree." Mike agreed, smiling.

Mina then walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. The fox was smitten with love as his tongue tangled from his mouth and his pupils were shaped in hearts.

Mina giggled and gently pushed him off the pier and into the water with her tail.

"See you around, handsome…" she said before vanishing into the night.

"_So, this is how my story ends; with me being pushed into the freezing waters by a dame. How humiliating… AAAH! COLD! COLD!"_

THE END

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink (Mina Minx). Salazar, The Warner Trio, Scratchnsniff, Ralph as well as any other Animaniacs features, characters, songs and references belong to Warner Bros.

Michelangelo Phillip Fox (Mike Pane) belongs to MasterOfYourFate

This story has been written for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michelangelo:

Episode 44: Be careful what you wish for (Mike makes a wish that Minerva would have never existed. The wish comes true and Mike enjoys his new life but soon realizes the consequences of his wish and has to reverse it before it is too late.)


End file.
